The Crystal Rule
by Draggy2013
Summary: An up and coming contractor needs a new partner; Partner-less mercenary needs a job. This is the story of Keiss and Layle, from their first meeting to their rocky start as men for hire, as they uncover the mystery of a time controlling Lilty. Keiss/Layle
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a fanfic I am writing for a friend of mine, but she encouraged me to uploaded it, as there are not many Crystal Bearer's fics. Feel free to review, I would appreciate the fee back, but its not needed. I'll post it all reviews or not. Its rate Mature because...well parts of it get violent and some people (OCs) won't make it to the end...And there are a few, adult moments here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicle:" The Crystal Bearers more do I make any profit off of them.

Summary: Keiss is as an up and coming contractor needs a new partner; Layle needs a job as a partner-less mercenary. This is the story of Keiss meet Layle, from their rough first meeting to their rocky start as men for hire, as they work their way up the Lilty Armies list and uncover the mystery of a time controlling Lilty.

* * *

**The Crystal Rule  
**

Chapter One

* * *

"The Crystals preside over all! The Great Crystal made this world and now the Tribal Crystals preside over our racial destinies! Even our individual destinies! Even you there, Selkie! So far from Leuda and Costa Faguita, but your tribal crystal still rules your destiny! Let the crystal guide you to a better life! Let-"

"Quiet will you! Geez, you Clavat Pilgrims are annoying…"

Alfitaria was the largest city in the world. You could encounter hundreds of individuals from all three tribes there, hustling and bustling under the light of Lilty tribe's double crystal. Though the city was mostly populated with wealthy Lilty nobles, lords, and merchants, there were still plenty of 'common' working Lilties and Clavats. The Clavats were always working, it's all they ever did for thousands of years, even before the Great War. They worked, and toiled, and never got anywhere for it. They were only on top once, before the meteor came.

But that was forever ago. Since then the Lilties ruled the world one way or another. Through might, through machines, and now through conquest. Their arrogant little blooming heads covered the streets and the plazas. The nobles wore fine clothes, the regulars dressed like Clavats. Poorly. And in the shadows, one could find Selkies. They always gathered together in shadows in densely populated areas. Playing games of chance, or plotting whom to steal from next, or the best yet, a scam to run for some quick cash before ducking out of town.

Even now, he felt Selkie eyes on him as we walked through the city. Why? Because he wasn't in the shadows. His eyes were focused only forward. And didn't shove over a singly Lilty that got in his way. It was by far, the strangest thing any Selkie could ever do. In fact he only seemed to flinch when that Clavat Pilgrim started preaching at him.

He stopped with his hands on his head as he usually did and glared at the man hiding his pitiful looks under his blue robes.

"You Selkies are too free!" The man pointed at him. "Never giving credit to your crystal. Clavats and Lilty understand, without them we are nothing! You should understand too! Or be doomed to repeat the mistakes of your forefather's past!"

"Live my life by what my Crystal governs?" The young Selkie turned around and scanned the streets. His long red hair just about wacked the pilgrim in the face. He pointed across the street to a nook in the alley. "How about I go there then, and join the guys plotting to steal from your collection belt."

"Wh-what!" The man hugged the pouch at his side.

"Or maybe I should take it myself?" He turned and smiled at the man, in that feline way that Selkies do. "You said I should do what my crystal tells me to. And it tells me, all the worlds wealth is mine for the taking."

"Stay back! You would rob an innocent pilgrim! Theif! Theif!" The Clavat turned and ran down the street, knocking down a few passersby as he went. A couple turned back to eye the Selkie he ran from, others just kept walking.

What a joke.

"Keiss! You there, are you Keiss!" The red headed Selkie turned around to see a Lilty approaching him. About his height, slender, wearing a military uniform. "Ah, yes you must be him…" He pulled out a letter, "Same hair and blue bandana. And your clothing matches the photo perfectly."

"And you must be Lieutenant Spinosa. It's nice to meet you," Keiss extended his hand.

"Ah," the Lilty took the gesture awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I'm not a thief." Keiss lowered his hand, "Anyway, we should discuss the contract over a meal."

"Yes, the contract…" The Lieutenant ran his gloved hand through his green hair. "Come there's a restaurant up the street." Keiss followed. Lilties, despite their tribal history had become taller over the years, and a lot better looking. Lieutenant Spinosa himself was an example of that. Tall, lean looks, his light green hair pulled back and up into a ponytail of dangling plum blossoms. Keiss never did understand how Lilties kept bees away. As they walked his armor clanked, and the blossoms swayed with each step. Every woman, no matter what race stepped aside for him as he went by, and snuck a good look.

Spinosa did look good. Even for an onion.

The Lieutenant led him to a restaurant on the street. It wasn't fancy, but it was still fairly nice, and with the Lieutenant as his host, there was no need to wait in line for a table. Lt. Spinosa wasn't the most famous figure head of the Lilty Military but he was still well known enough to get plenty of perks. Hell any officer in the military got perks. It was the kind of high life Keiss would kill for, or at least steal for.

"So, the contract for the materials transport. Tell me more," Keiss picked up his menu and started to read it. "What are the full details?"

"Hmn," Spinosa peered at Keiss through the menu. His lilac eyes looked uneasy, "I shouldn't discuss it with someone who's not employed by the kingdom."

"Oh," The Selkie put his menu down, "Then hire me. Let me sign the papers."

"…I can't do that."

"Why not?" Keiss leaned over the table, arms crossed, "Isn't that why we're meting now? To sign the contract?"

"That is…why we were meting…however, the High Commander-"

"Why did you talk about this with him?" Keiss smacked the table. "You guaranteed me this contract. You said so through our mail correspondence!" He dug into his pockets and pulled out a letter. Right here! Is this not from you!" The Selkie youth tossed a paper onto the table. "It says right there that you and I had a deal! We'd meet for me to sign the papers for the materials transport. You're guarantee-"

"Means nothing to High Commander Jegran," the lieutenant picked up the letter he wrote. "When I told him I found a contractor to assist in the mission he began asking questions. He had doubts….specially about that contractor being…well being a Selkie."

Keiss gave a half hearted smirk, "So, the High Commander's doubts lie in my race? I could easily make a fuss about this in a few newspapers and-"

"He'll counter and argue you lack the experience."

"The experience!" Keiss leaned back and crossed his arms. "I've done tons of mercenary work. How can he say that?"

The lieutenant leaned back in his own chair as well, "You do have a lot of experience, but not for this kind of high end work. It's dangerous, extremely so. These are the High Commander's pet projects. I'm sorry Keiss, but he needs proof the people I hire can handle it."

The red haired Selkie rubbed the back of his head, "Fine. I'll get more experience. The next time the High Commander needs work done, I'll be the first person he calls." He stood up quickly from the table, but the lieutenant called out to him.

"A partner would also look good on your resume." The boy turned around, "Find a partner. A good one. To cover your weaknesses."

"Heh," he waved half heartedly over his shoulder, "Selkies work solo. No partnership will last."

"Then you'll never get a government contract." The lieutenant picked up his menu and started to read. He was half way down the appetizers list when it suddenly disappeared from his view and were replaced with a set of red glaring eyes.

"Alright, and where do you suggest I get this partner?" Keiss smiled, in the most cynical manner he could manage.

* * *

"That is IT!" People scattered in a hurry. Some, too dense to realize loud noises meant trouble, to the fight and some away from it. The disturbance had been going on for about three minutes now in the downtown streets. Two Clavat males arguing on the side street. Usually guards would come running at the slightest problem, but there weren't many guards down here. In the lower streets, only the poorest folks gathered; them and the adventuring types.

The streets here were lined with low rent inns, taverns, and bars. Makeshift guild halls and places to meet those offering work of all kinds. Around here, the adventures and mercenaries and thieves gathered. It wasn't unusual to see people argue, or for fights to turn violent. But then again every metropolis had its underbelly.

"This is the end. I'm out of here!" The younger of the two arguing Clavat's turned and started to storm off down the street. People barely stepped aside as he went by, brushing up against his puffed up white coat. But they jumped back when the other man followed him, he's clownish face and hair would have normally made anyone laugh, but the eerie red crystal eye he possessed that seem to create a crack running along his face made everyone think twice before looking at him.

"Hey, Layle, stop!" The clownish Clavat cried out.

"Why?" the other asked without turning around. "Nothing you could say is going to convince me to do one more job with you." Layle stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. Anyone looking at him from the front could see the disinterest in his face, but just from listening to his voice, you could hear a tinge of anger. Though he was keeping it under control.

"Is that so? And what are you going to do without me?" The older Clavat came and stood behind Layle; he wore the cloak of a pilgrim, and under that, the boring black robes of a Clavat from the snowfields. "No ones going to hire you. You're a punk. Inexperienced. You need me."

"No, Blaze," Layle turned around and pointed, "You need me. You're terrible at any job you take on that isn't brute force. You need brains; that's what I've got. You need me." He turned back around and started to walk off. His former partner called after him, threatened him, cursed him. But he kept walking. He wasn't going to let it bother him.

No his mind was on to bigger things now. No more dealing with a fool like Blaze, couldn't even do the simplest of task without burning something to the ground. He was power tripping all the time. Layle didn't have time for that sort of foolishness. Not to mention how much of their pay Blaze always kept for himself, as he was 'the master' and deserved a bigger cut. He almost laughed to himself about that. Eight months ago he believed that nonsense. What a fool he had been right?

No, he had to stop. No more focusing on the past. He had to start planning his next move. As much as he hated to admit it, Blaze was right. Even if Layle had his powers under control, he would still need a partner, and one with a good history in the business if he wanted to get a good job. True he could just work his way from the bottom up, but that would mean making less than what he made now. And doing a ton of boring jobs.

And besides the idiocy of other people, being bored was the one thing Layle couldn't stand. So finding an experienced partner was top priority. And preferably one that was not a crystal bearer.

Never make the same mistake twice.

* * *

The taverns were the best places to find a partner. Keiss already knew this. But how to find a partner with whom he could work for and extended amount of time? And one to offset his weaknesses? He didn't have many, even Spinosa admitted to that. Stealthy, well informed, a good fighter, a quick thinker…what couldn't he do? He stopped and came to rest with his hands over his head and leaning on one foot.

Lt. Spinosa had suggested the Padarak Tavern, as several 'unusual types' as he put it gathered there. And the closer Keiss got to his destination, the more he realized he hated this idea. The last person he asked for directions to this place responded in the most disheartening way.

'Why? You're not a Crystal Bearer…are you?'

"Really, does he really think I need someone like that to watch my back? They're more trouble than help." The red haired Selkie looked up at the sign across the street. An old painted sign read 'Pa-arak –vern' scrawled in a faded green paint. Outside a few other Selkies gathered with their girls, most likely up to no good. Others hurried by and didn't even look at the place, as if it wasn't there at all. This already did not look pleasant. Keiss pat his sides, double checking the throwing knives he hid in clothes.

He was all set to find his new partner.

Inside the tavern, it was fairly busy. At least fifteen people were gathered inside. Three at a table to the right, Clavats, male. One large, female one-eyed Lilty bartender. Two Lilties and one Selkie at the bar stools, all male again. Two desperate Clavat ladies at the table next to the door. Four gathered at the table in the middle of the room, two male Clavats, one female Lilty, and one male Selkie. And one lone Clavat in the furthest corner, whit his feet up on a table. They all stopped to stare at him as he walked in the door.

Keiss quickly took in his surroundings and measured up the other patrons. Fourteen scrubs, and one hefty bartender. Normally he would say he could handle it solo, however, as others turned their heads or raised their hands he caught glimpses of crystal embedded in skin. So without a fuss, he approached the bar and pulled up a stool.

"One rainbow juice," Keiss dropped a few gil on the counter and glanced to the Lilties to his left. The one closest to him cracked his knuckles. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses, but Keiss could sense he was glaring at him, sizing him up. The bartender put his drink down in front of him. The Selkie mercenary picked it up and curled his lip at the obvious filth on the edge of the glass.

"That's a pretty fruity drink, Selkie," The shades wearing Lilty spoke up.

"Selkies are always drinking that rainbow-shit," the second Lilty at the bar spoke up. "They all dress like one big rainbow, they're all probably fruits." The two men laughed.

"Hey watch it," The Selkie at the table said, "Or I'll dice you onions up." The girls in the corner laughed. "Let the punk drink what he wants."

"Ha!" The Lilty woman at the table laughed, "What's he doing here anyway? Hey kiddie are you lost?"

Keiss sipped his drink. Rainbow juice really wasn't all that potent compared to some other alcoholic drinks. That's why Selkie's drank so much of it. It was basically their water. Everyone drank it. The only time it ever really made anyone drunk is when they were under the age of eight. Ah, walking the tight rope circuit at night, intoxicated on his six birthday was the best memory everyone else told him about.

"Let him alone," the Selkie at the bar spoke up, "It's no crime to drink here!"

"Psht- But here is our place, and we have a right to refuse to let him sit."

Keiss lowered his drink and smirked to himself. He could feel the presence of the Lilties gathering behind him. They taunted him while the Clavats jeered form the distance. "Look, I'm not looking for trouble," He slowly turned around in his bar stool, "And neither are you."

"Heh! Listen to this young punk!" one of the Clavats at the table spoke up. "You're the one in trouble kid, we at Padarak only let a select few drink here. You're not one of those few."

"Yeah," The shades wearing Lilty sploke up, now leaning right into Keiss' face. "You gotta be one of us!" He removed the glove from his right hand and held it up. The back of his palm all the way up to knuckles glittered in blue crystal. The Lilty next to him chuckled ran his tongue along his lips. The left over saliva highlighted the crystal edges of his lips. And just beyond them he could see the rest of the Lilty and Clavat patrons showing off their crystallized skin.

'Freaks…' he thought for a moment, before casually running his fingers through his locks. "What about those other Selkies? They're not Bearers."

"Heh, we invited them in," one of the Clavat's from the table spoke up. "Or they proved themselves worthy to drink here."

"Well, you're in luck," Keiss stood up, "I don't want to drink in this dirty little bar."

"Hey!" The bartender grunted out.

The Selkie ignored her, "I came here because I was told I could find a partner here." The chatter in the room dropped off. All of its occupants were staring at him now, save for that one Clavat in the corner. He hadn't moved once. Keiss smiled, "I was told if I came down to Padarak Tavern, I could find…a bearer, or two, who may be interested in a mercenary gig."

"Ha!" The Lilty bearer with the crystal palm laughed, "And you were expecting what? That one of us would work with you, you scrub!" The rest of the lot laughed.

"Hey kid," one of the two female Clavat's stood up; she had seen better days, "This ain't the place for little boys to be runnin' around making deals. This is a place for adults! Little Selkie's should run home before you get in over your head."

"Yeah," The other woman spoke up, she took a long drag of her gourd potato beer, "You best be heading out, before we throw you out."

The group around the bar laughed, Keiss' lips twitched in annoyance. "Really now?" He stood up, "Is that really how you all act to anyone who comes by with a business proposition."

"Whoa!" One of the Selkies spoke up, "Listen to Mr. High and Mighty!" The room laughed again.

Keiss slammed his hands on the counter, "Crystal Bearers!" They all turned to him, "And you lot of idiots!" He pointed at the Selkies, "All of you are too stupid and full of yourselves to know a good thing when it kicks you in the face!" He pushed off the bar, and scoffed. "And to think I thought, any of you had any good sense or real talent."

He pushed his way through the offended patrons. One of them reached out to grab him. The Selkie man pulled out his knife on Keiss. "Hold on their kiddie! You expect us to just let you leave."

The young mercenary yanked his arm back, "Hah! I doubt you arrogant slumers could stop me."

The Lilty with the crystal palm stepped forward. "Kid, you just picked the wrong group of people to insult." The crystal bearers and thieving Selkies stood up and surrounded Keiss. He looked around and smirked, counting off his opponents. Thirteen total, the bartender stayed behind her counter, and the one Clavat in the corner remained stationed. In fact, Keiss was sure he had covered his eyes with shaded goggles. Whatever, that punk in the corner was clearly out of the fight.

Keiss shifted his feet and smiled. "I'll walk out of here, unscathed." The crowd laughed.

"We'll see about that!" one of the Selkie's from behind rushed forward. Without turning to face them, Keiss stepped to the side as he felt their body draw close. A hand holding a blade shot out by his right. He grabbed his unsuspecting attacker and flipped them into the bar. As he stood up ready for the next blow, he reached into the flaps of his leg covering and pulled out three throwing knives.

As he stoop up strait, the Lilty with the crystal lips was the first person his eyes fell on. They smirked, before putting their lips together and blowing. Suddenly, the area before the Lilty whipped up into a whirlwind. Keiss held his arm over his eyes. 'An aero spell…' Out the corner of his eye, he saw one of the makeup smeared Clavat ladies rushing at him, a long hat pin clutched in her hand. He turned to face her while the raging wind spell started to drag him and others in. He tossed on knife at her; it snagged on her gaudy bracelets and yanked her back. She landed with a thud onto the ground, the knife held her in place on the floor.

However, just by her, another bearer was getting ready to attack. One of the Clavat men, tossed a fireball at Keiss. He leaned back and let it pass over head. It collided with the wind bearer, sending their vortex, out of control. It spun around the room until it knocked over a few tables and a few of his attackers on their ass. He turned to the fire bearer. They were shooting off another fireball. Smaller one, aimed right at his chest.

Keiss reached out and flipped the nearest table up in front of him. The ball of fire connected with the wood and it cracked and popped. Upon hearing the sound, he stood up from his shield and tossed another weapon. It connected with the bearers hand, and pierced through. The man dropped to his knees yelling. As he savored his victory he suddenly felt the ground move under him. Immediately he shot up and the ground shifted. He landed with a thud on his side and dropped his third knife. In a slight daze, he rolled over to see a Clavat and a Selkie standing over him with weapons, posed to bring them down on his chest. As they came barreling down, Keiss dug into his clothing again and pulled out a hand gun. He fired twice before the weapons were even halfway to him.

His two attackers fell back to avoid the bullets. Keiss rolled over and turned. He shot at their ankles and dropped them to the floor. As they fell, the floor once again shifted and he felt himself flung upward. This time he tucked his body into a ball and landed on his feet. He turned around and spotted the Lilty with the crystal palm, they were one shifting the ground.

"An Earth Bearer? Easy." He aimed for their shoulder, but before he could get a shot off, he was knocked in the side of his head by a wave of water. The Selkie mercenary stumbled, and shook his head. The second Clavat woman was firing off globs of water at him. Keiss rolled forward, into oncoming mound of earth. He crouched and hung onto the moving ground. As the crystal palmed Lilty tried to shake him off, Keiss pulled out his second round of throwing knives, and threw them dead ahead.

The controller of earth pulled slab of rock through the floor to shield himself. Once he heard the knives connect with the stone he lowered it, ready to strike again at the insolent Selkie. Only to find the boy gone and the water controlling Clavat knocked out on the table across from him. He scanned the room and saw the other bearers already down or pinned. How'd that Selkie take them out so fast? He scanned the room slowly, spotting the bartender, still standing, cleaning off her counter top and the young Clavat who and come in a few hours ago seeming taking a nap in the corner.

Just as he turned his head to the left, he heard a clicking sound.

"Don't move." The earth controller froze. "Now as you can see I've already taken care of the other twelve. You bearers aren't as tough as I heard."

"Heh, you're awfully good kid."

"Have to be for my kind of work…" He looked around the room and saw some of his floored attackers getting up. "Alright! Let's try this again! I have a job! Twenty-thousand gil up front! And I require a partner! Who's interested!"

"Tw-twenty thousand?" The Clavat woman pinned to the ground by a throwing knife sat up so quickly she nearly jerked her arm out of its socket.

"That's some pretty decent coin," a Selkie spoke up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Keiss scoffed, "Maybe if you all took your heads out of your asses and listened to me!" He sighed. "Look, after what I just saw, I'm sure you all are considered 'talented' but honestly I'd rather handle this solo." Keiss tucked his hand gun away and started to walk out.

"He-hey! Wait!" The earth controlling Lilty spoke up. "If you need a partner, then why not take me? I'm experienced, and can handle myself. Hell I'm practically the leader her-"

"HEY!" The water controller spoke up. "The leader my ass! Look kid, you should take me, I've been around the block more than this guys ever had to drink!"

"No!" The Lilty with the power over air spoke up. Suddenly there was a growing outcry of who was the best partner for Keiss' job. The Selkie mercenary covered his ears. 'What a bunch of children! This will never work.' He grimaced to himself.

"Look," Keiss said with a slight shrug, "Uh, you all certainly could do some good to someone but I only want one partner. And that might as well be the best…" He looked the room over. "So I guess that's you, Earth Mover." The crystal palmed Lilty cheered and turned to Keiss.

"You won't regret it, kid, this partnership is going to-"

"-Suck."

Everyone in the room turned their head. The young Clavat whom had been quietly sitting in the corner finally spoke up. He had barely moved during the entire fight, and most thought he was passed out. He had been sitting in the corner now for over two hours. Just sitting. He hadn't even had anything to drink. Actually most of them forgot he was there.

"What did you just say punk?" The Lilty asked.

The young Clavat lowered his feet, lowered his tinted goggles to reveal blue eyes and ran his fingers through short blond hair. "I said that partnership would suck." He stood up and looked around the room. "You said you wanted the best right, Selkie? So why settle for a bunch of run of the mill punks you can beat single handedly?"

Keiss took a few steps forward and sized up this person. He seemed fairly unassuming. A lean frame, about his height, maybe a little less; defiantly a year or two younger than him. He hardly felt weary at all of the young man, in fact he only kept his guard up because he could see a sliver of clear crystal in the boy's right cheek. He walked up, one hand in his pocket, and came to stand a few feet from Keiss.

"Hmn," The mercenary crossed his arms and looked the Clavat over, "While you make a valid point…why should I listen to you?"

The Clavat smirked, "Simple, because I am the best."

The Lilty in line to be Keiss's partner laughed. "You! The best! We've never even seen you round here before!"

"Yeah, because I normally don't hang out around dumps." After that statement the rest of the crowd started to mutter amongst themselves. "Look," The boy held up his hands, "I understand the complaints, and the doubts, but here me out."

Keiss nodded, "Alright, what makes you the best."

The blond Clavat smirked, it was the first time Keiss saw the boys face make any kind of indication of amusement. "Simple," He said, "Crystal Bearers who can control the elements are common. And their skills are limited."

"Hey!" One of the ladies spoke up, "Limited? I freeze things punk. I can stop anyone in their tracks with my ice powers! And my sister-"

"Shoots water. Fascinating. But boring. In a heated environment, you two are useless. And that air guy, a waste of time. I'll admit, Rocky's powers are useful, a bit. But face it, they're still limited. If you really want the best, you want a power you want a partner you can keep long term. Someone who's power is best for any situation."

Keiss shifted on his feet. That is what he needed. "And what makes you think you can provide that?"

"Simple," the Clavat held up his hand, Keiss watched as an eerie blue light incased his hands, "My powers can control anything." The Clavat turned his hand down, and before anyone could question what he meant, suddenly anything, and anyone not nailed to the floor felt themselves shoot up off the ground. Even Keiss shouted in excitement. The Clavat laughed and dropped them back on the ground.

"Psht!" The crystal palmed Lilty spoke up, "You're not so hot!" He swung out his hand and sent a hunk of rock flying at the young Clavat. Keiss watched as the other lifted his hand and stopped the rock in midair. The boy flicked his wrist and sent the rock flying back at its owner. As if an unseen signal had gone off suddenly all the bearers in the room rushed the new comer.

Before he could say anything, Keiss could see the blond Clavat was all ready on the defense. His power really did give him an advantage. He lifted the nearest person and threw them across the room into two other bearers with his right hand. With his left hand he stopped a projectile in mid air and sent it back where it came from. Again the ground shook and the Lilty attempted to knock the boy off his feet. However, again the boys power's saved him, he caught himself and mid are and rolled back onto his feet.

The Clavat stood and lifted the Lilty off the ground; he tossed him into the bar. The bartender casually stepped to the side to avoid the flying body. "Anybody else?" The boy asked. The rest of the patrons backed up and looked around.

"Gravity," Keiss lips turned upward. He knew opportunity when it knocked, and it was breaking down his front door. He had heard of all kinds of bearers, and that every so often there were ones with unique or odd powers. A Clavat who could control gravity, the ideas it sparked in his head, he couldn't hide that telltale feline Selkie smile. "That's a great power to have."

The Clavat nodded to him. "If you're interested in striking a partnership, meet me outside." Keiss watched as the other walked away…Baggy jacket, tight pants…an interesting choice of clothing. The Selkie mercenary turned to the rest of the bar, and shrugged.

"Sorry everyone, I believe I found what I came for."

As Keiss headed out the others picked themselves up off the floor. The bartender who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up, "Alright, you know the rules. Loser's pay for damages. Empty your pockets, all ya'."

* * *

A/N: That's one for now...I have a lot of this written already, but I write such long entries, I'll just post them up spaced out.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: And here is chapter two. Not nearly as long as Chapter one...only half its length. I could probably break these up and shorten them even more...it may make them more inviting to people, but I probably won't.

Anyway, to anyone who's reading this, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

As Layle walked out of Padarak Tavern onto the streets, he questioned himself a little bit. An amusing but bad habit he carried.

"That may have been a bit too flashy, Layle. If that Selkie doesn't bite, you'll have to find elsewhere to acquire work. And there's not many places in town for a crystal bearer to loo-"

"Hey you!" Layle turned around to see the redheaded Selkie walking his way. He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and waited for the other to catch up. "So, Crystal Bearer, that was quite the display back there."

Layle shrugged, "It was only a fraction of what I can do." He watched as the Selkie smirked. They were always so expressive, the Selkie tribe. They smirked, laughed, cursed, constantly. Layle didn't see a point. Other than general amusement, he pretty much kept his emotions to himself. An older Clavat he met once had gone so far as to say he was 'Yuke Faced'. That kind made him laugh.

"I'm sure it is only a fraction," the Selkie mercenary leaned to one side and placed his hands on his head. "Your power is…exactly what I am looking for."

"Is that so? Well I'm glad to hear that, so we have a partnership-"

"Ah-uh not quite yet." Layle quirked an eyebrow as the Selkie waved his hands about. "You see, your power might be what I'm looking for, but I never partner up without making sure I'm not getting screwed. We got'ta put you through a test run first."

"A test run?" Layle rolled his eyes, "What am I some sort of engine?"

The Selkie shrugged, "You're a crystal bearer, Crystal Bearer! I've got'ta make sure your 'talents' can keep up with my work. Even if your tricks are keen in a bar, out in the open field, life's full of surprises. You had lots of time to sit there and study your opponents." The redhead pointed out toward the sky, "But out there everything is split second, I want to make sure you can handle it."

"Look, I've been doing this for a while, I can handle anything."

"Really?" The Selkie turned and started to walk away, "Then why object? You should pass this test in no time flat. And we'll be on our way to our first mission."

Layle grumbled; Selkie's were a distrusting tribe he should have known it wouldn't have been easy. But he wasn't going to back down now. All he had to do was do as he always did. He turned up his head and followed behind his soon to be partner.

* * *

They walked in near silence for ten minutes; from the slums to the upper streets. Clearly they were heading for a shuttle terminal, but the Selkie hadn't said a word. Every now and again, Layle saw him look out the corner of his eye at him, but that was all. The older boy was still sizing him up. Probably trying to figure out his physical weaknesses, notice if he had any handicaps, find out where he kept his wallet. The Clavat bearer tucked his hands into his pockets further. Oh yeah, this Selkie was sizing him up. Funny though, he had yet to even ask him his name.

Keiss couldn't stop smirking. This day was too good to be true. It had started out poorly, but this new opportunity was perfect. If there was one thing Keiss understood, is that everyone and everything in this world is subject to certain 'forces'. These forces usually consisted of power, money, and status. But one couldn't over look natural forces as well. And gravity was a natural force that affected everything. From the rich, to the poor; form airships to Chocobo wagons. There wasn't a mission he couldn't undertake, a circumstance that could stop him! That was, he looked out the corner of his eye, if this worked out.

He couldn't help but notice the Clavat was awfully….quiet. Usually the Clavat are a cheery tribe. They laugh, cheer, goof around, and wear their hearts on their sleeve. However his new partner clearly did not. Maybe he had some Selkie to him? He glanced over again. Certainly no Lilty…and he lacked any distinctive Selkie features. Other than good looks. Well he could have just gotten lucky, not all Clavats are… … ….Clavat looking. Keiss glanced again. Blonde hair, blue eyes, average height, lean weight… mercenary work probably kept him fit. His face wasn't too scared up…blond hair, Clavat's in the Western Plains tend to be blond, but the blue eyes, those were unique.

He twisted his lips in thought, a resourceful power and good looks. No arguably, Keiss could say this was the best combination of a partner for him.

"Alright." The Clavat broke the silence, "I'm getting a little annoyed. What is up?"

"Hmn?" Keiss turned and eyed his would be partner.

"Where are we going?"

"You're field test. Just outside of town." The Clavat crossed his arms.

"And the funny looks? What think I can't handle myself?"

"The looks?" Keiss chuckled, "No no, just thinking you look good."

The Clavat sighed, "That's not funny….um…" he pointed, "You're name anyway?"

"Oh, how rude of me." He gave a very cynical Selkie bow, "Keiss."

"Ah, Lay-"

"Save it!" Keiss put his hand up, the other looked very offended. "No offense. But I don't want to learn your name until after the test."

"Excuse me?" The Clavat crossed his arms.

"If it doesn't work out, I'll have learned your name for no reason. Just 'Crystal Bearer' is good enough for now." Before the Clavat could say anything, Keiss had already turned on his heals and was walking away. Part of him had meant what he said. He didn't want to become vested in a person if he was just going to discard them anyway…and part of him was just curious to see if he could get an angry expression out of the crystal bearer. It had worked.

He was amused.

'He's a dick.' Was all Layle could think to himself on the shuttle. 'But not a bigger dick than Blaze.' He looked over at the Selkie next to him. Keiss was his name. But he didn't care to learn Layle's? He shook his head. The whole tribe was full of liars and cheats…how did he know he wasn't setting himself up to be apart of some crime ring.

He chuckled to himself, "Though that would be interesting…"

"You say something, Crystal Bearer?"

"Hmn?" Layle shook his head, "No." Thinking out loud was going to get him in trouble someday. As the shuttle came to a stop the two stepped out. On the lower west end of Alfitaria there was an exit out to the woods. They could have taken the shuttle and exited out through the Queen's Garden, but that would take too long for what Keiss had planned.

He lead the annoyed, but silent Clavat out past the gates and down a beaten path. Layle looked around, wondering what was up? Did his field test literally take place in a field? He sighed in anguish. How boring. "Is this going to take long?" He asked dryly.

Keiss smiled, "Only as long as you make it." They walked for another fifteen minutes, until they were out amongst the Clavat peasant homes of the country side. A few little shacks here and there, fenced in Chocobos, and a few little orchards. All of this was still considered part of Alfitaria of course. As the two walked the roads, Layle noticed some of the Clavats were steadily packing up their goods from the road side karts, or taking their Chocobos into their barns. He looked up at the sky and saw the crystal clear day was slowly turning darker, and white clouds were slowly tinting with purple mist.

"A miasma stream is moving in. We should head inside," He stopped walking and watched as the Selkie continued forward. Keiss shrugged.

"We're out here for the miasma stream, I'm surprised one took so long to blow in…" He looked around and smiled. "Alright, Crystal Bearer, I'm sure as you know, when a miasma stream is dead overhead, the area fills with monsters. The eye of the stream is where they all live, and they follow it. Like winds follow a tornado."

"I know," Layle crossed his arms, "I grew up in the plains. I know all about miasma stream patterns. Which is why we shouldn't-"

"This is your field test, Crystal Bearer!" Keiss said in a mocking tone. "If you're afraid of a few little monsters…then I should head back to Padarak and ask Earth Mover to be my partner." The mercenary smirked. He watched as any sort of forthcoming comment drained from the Clavat's face.

"Oh, I'm not worried for me," Layle nodded, "But you should go inside. You can't watch me in action if you're out here fighting." Layle started to walk again, past Keiss and further down the road, "Go put your feet up and enjoy the show." He walked off, in his head cursing the Selkie, but at the same time thank his 'field test' was at least something interesting.

"Heh, Crystal Bearer…" Keiss turned around and made his way to the nearest Clavat vendor and asked if he could wait out the coming miasma stream with him and his wife. The two inquired about Layle, at which Keiss assured them he would be fine. He had better be…

Layle stopped walking and looked up at the oncoming stream. He glanced over his shoulder to see Keiss retreating into a shelter with a few Clavats and gave a light sigh of relief. Something about the Selkie made him tense. Maybe it was the fact he kept calling him 'Crystal Bearer' instead of learning his name, or maybe it was the fact he kept staring at him so intently. Whatever it was, now that Keiss was not judging his every movement, he felt less up tight and more capable of dealing with whatever monsters that came his way.

And they came quickly.

Within minutes of Keiss and the Clavats exiting the path, the eye of the miasma stream appeared overhead. The sunlight was blocked out; the clouds too. All that could be seen over head was a swirling mass of thick purple smoke. Long had it been since breathing the gasses poisoned you, turned you to stone, or worse- a monster. But still most people did not venture out into the stuff. Because still lurking in the miasma were the monsters.

Always the monsters, it seemed the world would never be rid of their little annoyances. And there were none so annoying as goblins. This particular miasma stream had brought at least of dozen of the pesky creatures to the fields. They danced about with large clubs and sticks coming up the road. Completely complacent until they spotted Layle standing in front of them.

One of the little beasts shrieked to get the attentions of the others and they started to circle the crystal bearer. Keiss watched as the blond Clavat just stood there. He didn't even seem that worried…but then again the boy's face rarely changed. He twisted his lips half into a frown. The Clavat residents of the field were behind him, urging him to get back from the windows, or the goblins would see him. He just ignored them. A bunch of cowards…how could they live out here and not be willing to fight the monsters?

Layle stood still watching the goblins circle and chatter at one another. He didn't speak goblin, but their attacks were easy enough to read. And always the same. Circle the target, then charge at it and bash it. If some had arrows they'd hang back and shoot. And Any healers hid in the corner. But today it was just the bashers. Once they were around him they chattered and laughed and charged.

Layle held up his right hand and grabbed one as it came into range. He hoisted it up over his head while running forward. The other's, confused as to why one of their brethren was floating stopped and watch the crystal bearer run through the gap in their ranks. Once outside the circle Layle turned around and flung the goblin at the group. Three of the goblins fell over. As they scrambled to get up two others ran off to the side to grab sticks.

Silly goblins, a stick wouldn't stop him. As the newly armed goblins charged, Layle lifted one with ease and held it over his head with his right hand. But instead of tossing it he used his left hand to force the goblin to bash its comrades in the face. He did this for a while out of sheer amusement. He chased after fleeing goblins as they shirked and cursed in their own little language while he used their friend to beat them over the head. It always made him happy.

"Tch, Crystal Bearer," Keiss shook his head from the window. Watching the Clavat toy with the goblins. The boy wasn't afraid at all. Actually Keiss was very sure he was laughing about it. He watched as two goblins ran by, running from their attacker, who picked them up and hurled them into trees and rocks. Into each other, and into the dirt. Until their little brown bodies broke apart into purple gas. As the last one returned to the miasma stream, Keiss opened the door to his hiding place.

"Good job, Crystal Bearer." The Selkie looked around, not a monster in sight. He clapped, almost ironically. "That only took you five minutes. Not bad. Not fantastic, but-"

"Not fantastic?" Layle crossed his arms "I didn't see you out here helping."

"Of course not. I wanted to see how well you did on your own." Keiss stopped and came to rest with one hip jutting to the side. "You pass. So, partner, lets head back to the city and I'll tell you all about the-"

"Wait." Layle held hi his hand and walked past Keiss. The Selkie called out to him asking where he was going. "I'm not done yet!" He called over his shoulder. He could hear the Selkie shouting angrily after him but it didn't stop him. He had one last matter to tend to. He walked down the path and stood under the center of the swirling clouds. The core of a miasma stream was always easy enough to spot. The darkest spot in the sky; the swirling clouds usually made a funnel shape; and if you watched closely enough, any of the destroyed monsters traveled back to this spot. He stood under it and looked up.

Keiss followed him. Wondering what the hell was up. 'Stupid Crystal Bearer. What is he doing…we shouldn't stay long. The stream will generate more monsters soon.' He stood just behind Layle and called out to him. "Crystal Bearer!" He was a bit angry, "What are you doing! We need to go!"

"I told you," Layle turned around to face him. The Clavat flexed his right hand and smirked, "I'm not done." He raised his hand and released his energy into the stream. All at once he felt a pull, like it was trying to suck him up, but he twisted his arm and yanked back. It took a little bit of extra force, but he managed to shift the flow of the miasma.

Keiss watched, his jaw agape as the gravity controlling Clavat seemed to reach up into the eye of the stream. At first he thought he was trying to extract another monster – which was pointless because monsters were never ending. This was just fact. But what he saw blew him away. The Clavat did not pull a monster, no he pulled the stream itself. And before Keiss could make heads or tails of why or how this was happening, the clouds over head started to shift. Rapidly. He looked around as the very miasma stream that had rolled in, dissipated and cleared the area. The blue sky and clouds returned, all traces of what had just happened were gone.

"Now we can go." The Clavat walked up to him. "Hey…Keiss? We leaving?"

"…what did you just do?" He looked down from the sky to Layle, "What did you just do! Did you just destroy it!"

"Huh, no," Layle scratched the side of his face, "How to put this…I sort of closed it."

"Closed it!" Keiss grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, "And what does that mean?"

Layle pushed the Selkie off, "Perhaps closed is the wrong word…" He turned and pointed toward the sky. Where the eye of the stream used to be. "See, the miasma stream flows with the wind. The wind flows with the air currents, generating an eye…a calm center-"

"Look I don't want a meteorology lesson! I just want to know what you did!" Keiss crossed his arms, he was annoyed the crystal bearer was not explaining himself.

"I'm getting there," Layle scratched the side of his face. "I just pulled on the air currents and closed the eye." He held up his glowing hand. "When the eye shut, the currents had to shift…it immediately blows the stream away to a new eye that has formed elsewhere. See? I explained it."

Keiss was speechless. The gravity bearer could 'close' miasma streams. But where did the stream relocate to? Did he care? Did it matter? He knew this power was going to have a great impact on his work, but not this big of an impact. The things this Crystal Bearer could do! Keiss had to know all of them. Every single one. His lips curled into a feline like smile. He could taste that military contract.

He held out his hand, "Put it there, Crystal Bearer."

Layle eyed the offered hand. Did he really want to work with this irritable Selkie? Could he afford not to? He reached out and took his hand. "The name's Layle."

"Layle, eh?" Keiss smiled. "Well, Layle, this is the start of a beautiful partnership."

Both of the young men smiled. A beautiful partnership, one that was going to take them on a long and bumpy road.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter two. The miasma streams and monsters were always a thing that stuck in my mind for all FF:CC games, even though past the first game they are not a focus just a ploy...But since Layle can close them while others just ran, I thought that was pretty unique trait. But Layle is unique sort of guy, eh?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Keiss lead his new partner back to Alfitaria. He had tried chatting with the Clavat Bearer around the way, but found Layle answers were always short, concise and to the point.

'Whoever told me the Clavat were a chatty folk was full of slander and lies…' Keiss stopped at the bus terminal on the lower west side. He ran his finger along the list of scheduled routes looking for the line he wanted to take.

"So," Layle leaned up against the other half of the boarded, hands in his pockets, "Tell me about this job, and my twenty-thousand gil."

"Huh?" Keiss smiled and nodded to himself, "Found it!"

"What? Where our client is?" The Clavat watched as the red headed Selkie turned around searching the area before finding the right set of stairs. The lower and middle stations were not as large or grand as the central station, but they were still big enough to accommodate all the traffic that flowed through them.

"Client?" Keiss smiled at Layle, "There is no client-"

"No client!" Layle glared at Keiss.

"Not yet anyway….Oh stop that. You'll get your money, as soon as we find a job that will pay twenty-thousand gil, up front."

Layle stopped walking and crossed his arms, "You...You lying son of a Sahagin! There's no job! There' no money. I'm out of he-"

"Now just wait right there, Crystal Bearer!" The two stopped walking. Keiss was heading up stairs and Layle was heading down. "Either you can come with me, and get your money, or storm off like a two year old and get nothing."

"Who's storming off?" Layle turned back around, "I have a right to leave, you don't have what you promised me. 'Should have known not to partner with a tribe that prides itself on theft and deceit."

Keiss put his hands on his head and watched as Lilties rushed passed them trying to catch their transport, "True. Is what I would normally say, if you were dealing with any other Selkie…But I keep my word. I'm going to pay you." Keiss took his hands off his head and turned around, 'And there's no way I'm going to let your powers fall under contract with anyone else!'

Layle watched the Selkie ascend the stairs. This guy was odd. He was so sure of himself… He turned his head and looked at his reflection off of a glass pain protecting a poster from vandals. "Hey, remind you of anyone else?"

* * *

Keiss stood waiting on the platform. One leg out and his hip to the side, as usual. It had been three minutes, 'Maybe he really is bailing? Well what a load of wasted time and trouble he was.'

"Hey." Layle came up to stand next to Keiss as if nothing had happened. They didn't look at each other. The Clavat just stood, straight faced with his hands in his pockets and the Selkie stood hands on his head, smiling in his feline way. They certainly stood out standing in a crowd of Lilties.

As the transport arrived the two boarded, Layle took a sneak peak at their destination. "Parkside Avenue?" He glanced over at Keiss, "You know something I don't?"

"Do I?"

"…Well with no job, usually mercenaries go stomping around the guild hall, not the middle business district."

Keiss shoot his head and took his seat, "The halls? Those jobs are pathetic. For lesser folk….The high paying jobs, the real challenges are the ones never posted."

Layle stood up in front of the Selkie as the transport jerked away from the platform and slowly made it way around the bend and out into the city air. "So you do know something…A connection perhaps? And inside man?"

Keiss leaned back in his seat, "You'll see in due time, Crystal Bearer. In do time."

"I'm…more than certain I told you my name…"

"You did, Layle. But when you're annoying I reserve the right to call you 'Crystal Bearer'." Keiss closed his eyes, "Now shut up and enjoy the trip."

Layle scratched the side of his face, right around his crystal. Part of him wanted to punch Keiss…part of him wanted to give him props for being so confident in the face of a bearer. Most normal people panic and run. There was definitely something that set this Selkie apart from others. Layle kept his eyes on him. 'This guy...if nothing else is interesting to be around.'

* * *

Parkside Avenue, should never be confused with Fountain Avenue, even though there was a fountain- there were several in fact. The difference was Fountain Avenue was a residential district, Parkside was all business. The buildings here were not simple or gave off a warm inviting feel. They were tall, lean buildings. Homes to offices, traders, negotiators, doctors, and of course, Military officers. Layle had to admit, to the many Lilties heading to work or to run some errand in this part of town, the two had to look out of place.

"So….where are we going?" Layle turned to his new partner who pointed down the street.

"This way, come on…" The redhead led the blond down the curving road until he reached one of the shorter establishments along the road. Layle stopped and read the sign out front, 'Mail Moogle Sorting Station'. When he looked back over to question Keiss the Selkie was gone.

"What the-!" Layle looked around. Turning in place in a circle. 'Where in the world…'

"Over here!" Keiss stuck his head out from a nook in the wall. "Come on, Layle. Before they come out."

"They?" Layle looked at the door and shrugged before rushing over to Keiss. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us a job. Come on…" The Selkie double checked the front making sure no one saw them as he pushed on an unsteady wooden fence that lay between the Moogle building and the one next to it. The fence slowly moved as if it were actually some sort of rickety gate. Keiss slipped behind and held it open for Layle. He followed though still questioning in his head why. But Layle wasn't the type to dig for too many details. So long as Keiss kept his promise to pay him, he didn't really care.

'It's not something I really need to worry about…maybe…' He followed Keiss down the narrow alley until it ended at the back of building. From here they could see a large open space, a landing yard for Moogles returning with incoming mail and ones leaving without going mail. There were only a few in the yard, but there were tons of mail bags.

"Excellent. We made it just in time." Keiss looked around the yard, "Now we just need the right bag…"

'Just in time? Right bag?' Layle watched as the Selkie peered around the corner watching the Moogles at work. He was scanning the yard for something, and though Layle couldn't see his face, he could tell he had found it. The Selkies back suddenly shifted, from a casual stance to a stiff one. He had seen him do that before, back at Padarak, just before he let loose on the crown of Bearers. And he was about to do something now… "Keiss!" Layle put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, "What are you doing! You're not gonna attack are you?"

"What?" Keiss pushed the hand off his shoulder, agitated he had been interrupted. "What's wrong with you, Crystal Bearer? Why would I attack Moogles? I just want that bag!" He jerked his thumb out to the yard. Layle leaned back and followed where he had been looking.

A small grey bag sat on top of the rest. It wasn't as full as the rest of the mail bags, nor was it the bright cheerful colors Moogles often used to code things. It was dull, grey and had the Lilty symbol on it. "That one?" Layle looked out into the yard. The Moogles were on the other side carrying things in to begin today's mail run.

"Yes," Keiss shoved past him, "Now let me go before-" It was too late. Before Keiss could say anything the bag moved. It lifted up into the air. He cursed thinking a mail Moogle had snatched it, but then he realized it was floating on its own… He turned his head to Layle who had his left hand up.

"That's the one, right?"

"Uh…yeah…" Keiss looked back. He now noticed the faint blue ring encasing the bag. It suddenly jerked and came drifting their way….Okay more like it was tossing itself their way! He held out his arms and caught the bundle. The force of the throw knocked him on his ass. "Guh!" He clutched the bag, slightly smiling and slightly annoyed.

"So, ready?" Layle leaned over him smirking.

"Come on…" Keiss stood up and dragged the bag. Layle offered to lift it but he refused to let him. In his mind, he had to admit, that had been useful, even cool. It did save him the risk of being caught…but that also annoyed him. As a Selkie he had his pride! He was thief….even if he played by the rules. He had never gotten help swiping the military mail bag before, and he didn't need it now. And he certainly didn't want anyone to help unless he asked. Stupid Crystal Bearer.

* * *

Once they were far from the Moogle Mail building and the busy flow of Lilty Traffic, Keiss picked out and alley way to sort through the mail. "Alright, Crystal Bearer," he said it in an almost sneering way, he was still annoyed. Layle just rolled his eyes. Keiss tore open the bag and tons of Militay Mail spilled out. "We want anything marked 'Contract' or 'Urgent' got it?"

Layle picked up the first letter, 'Urgent or Contract….is this how he gets his jobs...he's a crook. We could easily go to jail over this.' He smirked and tossed the letter to the side. 'I love it.' He picked up a handful of mail and started looking. To his surprise, most of it was junk, the letters home he was expecting, but very few with the promise of being what they needed. They had stumbled onto a few 'Contract' ones, but they opened them up to find they were already signed. Keiss wanted a blank one…

As the pile got lower, Layle was starting to think this was a goose chase, until he heard Keiss cheer. He looked up from his current stack of mail to see the Selkie waving a blue paper with a letter attached to it around like a flag.

"Well?"

"This is it! Our job, Layle!" Keiss leaned back on the trash can he was sitting on, he put his left ankle up over his right knee and read, "Dear Regal, here is the contract regarding the job. Please read in full, and return, in person, so I may discuss with you the urgency of this matter. If you still agree to take the job, I will pay you 50,000 gil. 25,000 before you go and the second half when you get back. Sincerely, Doctor Hyacinth Oides." The Selkie looked at Layle and smirked. He did not return the gesture.

"Excuse me…but that did say 'in person' Keiss….You are not a Lilty. Nor is your name 'Regal'."

"Oh Layle…you are so cute when you're clues."

'….CUTE!' he stood up, "Keiss, you can't take this contract!"

"I've been taking contracts this way for two years. Military contracts are hard to come by, even harder if you are not Lilty. Some interception has to take place... Now you can either come and get your money, or go back to the slums. Which is it?"

Layle's lips twisted. That was a lot of money… And he wasn't taking shit jobs. "Fine." Layle crossed his arms and glanced down, "What about the rest of this?" he kicked the mail.

"Ah yes…" Keiss stuffed the contract into his pocket. "It goes back in the bag, and then leave it on top of the trash….Don't worry, Crystal Bearer. The trash Moogles return any mail they find…its people they toss out. Now come on."

'People?' Layle helped Keiss clean up the mess and the two left the alley. Keiss read the contract as they walked to the address. Apparently this was some sort of retrieval request. He assured Layle that things would run smoothly…but the Crystal Bearer reserved his right to have doubts. He knew nothing about Keiss after all…And so far, the Selkie had been nothing but shady. 'This….maybe worse than Blaze…maybe…'

The two followed the instructions to the address of the contract provider. It was a large medical building. Keiss pushed open the doors, still carrying his usual air of confidence. Layle followed, his face showing disinterest, but he stayed alert in case this went wrong. At the desk the receptionist was none to friendly, even after Keiss showed her the contract, she still resisted giving them the go a head to head up the elevator to see Dr. Oides.

Inside the elevator, other than the music, it was quiet. Keiss closed his eyes and smiled to himself and Layle just watched. What a guy…even now, he's so cocky. Are all Selkies this brazen? They stepped off the elevator onto the tenth floor. The entire floor was Dr. Oides' office. "So what now…"

"Now we observe," Keiss looked around the room. Take in as much info as we can before he gets here. We have to know enough about him to convince him Regal sent us in his place…"

"But we know nothing about, Regal."

"Don't have to," Keiss looked at the pictures on the wall, "The doctor will give us that info."

Layle studied a hanging diploma, "You've been scamming for way to long…"

"Hey," He turned and pointed at Layle, "At least I scam for honest work."

"A scam is a scam…And a Selkie is a Selkie," Layle shrugged, before Keiss could retort a man entered the room. The Lilty had entered the room, he had short brown hair that curled in at the ends. He was old, very old. On the tips of his bangs, one could make out wilting flowers, something that happened in all older Lilties, that resembled tinny blue bells. But who knew what they were now. If they had been actually flowers, one could argue someone had forgotten to water them for days. He was shorter than Keiss and Layle by about a foot. He had his hands in his lab coat pockets and he looked back and forth between the two.

"You are not, Sir Regal," was all he said. Not even a greeting. Layle looked at Keiss, in such away the Selkie wanted to toss something at him. Though he knew it would just be thrown back.

"You're right, we are not." Keiss approached the man and presented the contract. "My name is Keiss, I am a contractor for the Military. Sir Regal forwarded me your request as he was called away. But he did not want all your correspondence to go to waste."

The Lilty eyed Keiss and then the contract. The Selkie had already filled it out, it just needed the doctors signature. "Yes…I did send this…" He looked up at the two, "So, Spinosa, is still using him…I thought he had a new contractor."

Keiss looked back at Layle and winked. This could not be better. A name he was intimate with! This really was a lucky day for him. The Selkie reached into his clothes and pulled out his old contract. "That would be my fault you see…The Lieutenant and I had a disagreement over a detail in my old contract…so I declined. But I have worked with Regal, and he asked me to come here and handle this."

Layle watched baffled, where had that other contract come from? The doctor took it and studied it.

"Ah, you work with Spinosa!" He took Keiss hand and shook it, "Then are familiar with my work?"

"Ah…yes, of course your medical work in, in-"

"Medical research and drug development," Keiss looked back at Layle whose eyes drifted to the degree on the wall. "Graduated with honors from Marr University."

The doctor released Keiss hand and inspected Layle, "A Crystal Bearer," he smirked, "It's not surprise you follow my work. It is for you all I look for a cure." The man turned around and motioned for them to follow him through the door he just came from. They followed, though Keiss could now see a bit of anger on Layle's face.

The rest of the 'office' was actually a lab with many interconnecting rooms. On nearly every table there was some sort of project going. "What is your power, boy?"

"Ass kicki-"

Keiss hit him and shook his head, "Gravity control!"

"Ah…a rare one…" The man stopped at a large boarded covered with charts. "I know one's like you will be the hardest to fix."

"Who says I need fix-AH!" Keiss elbowed him and shook his head.

The doctor just chuckled. "You are resistant. I know most will be….but there are many Crystal Bearers that wish to just live normal lives, young man." The doctor turned to face them. "And I finally believe I am on the verge of giving them just that…A drug, that neutralizes magic. It cannot remove the crystal in your skin…but it would make it no more than in interesting birth mark."

Layle rubbed his arm and glared at Keiss, and at the doctor. "Fuck you."

Keiss rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. Layle is an idiot! Please, ignore anything he says." If looks could kill, Keiss and Layle were guilty of murder-suicide at this point.

"That is fine, young man…My Granddaughter said the same thing when I offered her the chance to be the first cured Crystal Bearer."

"I like her already…" Layle muttered.

"Please, doctor….what you do with your research…That's fine, but not why we're here….You need an ingredient." Keiss held up the letter, "Let's talk about that, please." The Selkie looked at Layle, 'Please let's talk about anything so I can get out of here with my reputation intact.'

"Yes…" The doctor turned around to his chart, "As I am sure you both know…since the passing of Yukes, only two creatures in the world possess 'magic'. Those creatures are Crystal Bearers….and Monsters." He reached up and began writing on his board, "It is….inhumane to cut up a person. So I have spent the last ten years researching monsters and miasma. And what gives them their properties…But the rare breeds. The stronger ones are hard to come by…which is why I needed Regal's help."

The doctor turned from his chart and approached another wall in the room. "Many have brought me back specimens from all over the world…but there are a few that still remain elusive."

"So you want us to bring back a monster? That will be hard…when they die-"

"They return to the stream." Layle smirked, "Your request can't be fulfilled.

"That is if you hunt them outside their places of origin." The doctor pulled down a map of the country. The Lilty Kingdom was vast….encompassing the whole continent. On the map there were red dots. They were located in various places, but all of them isolated or areas were men had not gone since the days of the caravans. "These areas…they are…places were Myrrh Trees used to grow…Now they are the origins of miasma storms and the monsters that travel with them."

The old man ran his fingers over the map. He traced them down to Moogle Woods Forest and then deeper into the green. "Here is one…the center of Moogle Woods. Where the colorful Mushroom's grow higher than trees. Do you know it?"

Keiss shrugged, but Layle spoke. "The Mushroom Forest…Ask your mother, where did 'we' come from. And she will always respond, we all sprang up from the Mushroom Forest." Keiss turned his head, his expression was one of being on the verge of illness. "…Old Clavat bed time story."

"That's not a bed time story! That's just sickening...People aren't mushrooms!"

The doctor chuckled, "It is a bit odd to tell children that…but he is right…that is the myth. Passed down in the days of Caravaners…The mushroom forest used to be home to many vicious Malboro…but now, they have moved on and a new monster clan dwells within."

"And you want one of those?" Keiss smirked. "No problem. We will bring one back."

"It's a very specific one I need…Well I guess I should say it's more of a set. A male and a female."

"That's still not trouble!"

Layle watched Keiss and the old man, "Why so much money…for tow monsters?"

Keiss stooped talking and glanced at his partner, then at the doctor. Oides did not answer at first. He reached up and smoothed down his brittle dying hair. "The creatures that live there now, are Tonberries."

Keiss and Layle looked at each other. Keiss with a 'We can handle Tonberries!' and Layle glared back with a 'Fuck you.'

"So you just need a male and female Tonberry?" Keiss tore his gaze away from the angry Layle. We can handle that."

"It is more than just that…" Dr. Oides reached up and pulled down another chart. On it was a very slender lizard looking creature. It wore a tattered dress made of black, white, and grey patches. A top its head it wore a large pink bow, and cradling in its arms a sewn up ravaged looking teddy bear. The creatures large golden eyes looked dead a head like it was watching you, even though it was just a drawing. "I need this female…" He pulled down a second chart. On it another golden eyed Tonberry. But this one wore its tattered rags all the way down to cover its feet like a robe. The outfit was made of brown, black, and white patch work. Around its neck it wore a red bowtie and in one hand it clutched a beaten up run down toy truck. "And this male…They are known as a Tonberry Queen and King."

Keiss looked back at Layle. This time the Clavat was unreadable. "They look like kids…" Was all he said.

"Do not be fooled…I have sent many contractors to retrieve them…I even tried to make it less complicated. I only really need their tails…Still, none have returned from the Mushroom Forest."

'I don't know if singling out a body part makes it harder or easier…' Keiss studied the pictures. "Are you sure that's how they look?"

"Yes…And they are no taller than two feet high. The queen is easy to find, she is always at the center of large gatherings of Tonberries…but the King has only been seen twice. At least by the living. He appears when the Queen lets out a cry…some sort of way to communicated."

Layle shifted on his feet. 'We could die doing this…Large groups of Tonberries? Their Queen and King? We could very well die! No wonder it's so much up front.' He tapped Keiss on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "How good are you against monsters?"

"Even better than I am against Crystal Bearers," She Selkie smirked.

"What about Tonberries?"

"They only attack if they see you…and I am a master of stealth."

"Is that right?"

"We can do this."

"…Yeah, we can…" The two pulled away from each other.

Keiss smiled at Dr. Oides. "Fear not, sir, My associate and I can handle this little venture. For mercenaries of our expertise….this is a cake walk." Keiss held out the contract and the doctor signed it. After receiving their upfront pay the two were off.

Both were convinced they could handle a group of Tonberries. They were just like little kids…with knives. Really sharp pointy life stealing knives…

Layle recounted his gill. It was more money than he made on three missions with Blaze….

Keiss studied a map of the forest the doctor had given him. Surely with Layle's powers and his cunning they could do this…

They both looked at each other. The first mission would go smoothly. They were certain of it.

* * *

A/N: It really bothers me, that in all the later Crystal Chronicles games, the world is much smaller. So when I wrote this I tried to include that old world from the first game and give justification for where it would be located. Ah well, next chapter the boys on on a Tonberry hunt. Wish them luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Been away for long while. But that's what happens when your in your last semester of college. Back to updating now though. Here's two chapters, though I doubt it makes up for the months of nothing. But as I said before, I plan to finish this no matter what, plus my friend I am writing it for will beat me if I don't...

And Yes my PenName did change. You are not Crazy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Keiss lead the way back to the station terminal. He walked confidently, as usual, with Layle next to him. The Clavat was still thumbing through the money they had just been paid. He didn't show it outwardly, but the idea of strolling into a Tonberry nest didn't sit well with him. He put his half of the payment in his wallet and looked over at Keiss.

"So, is this how you get all your missions?"

"Hm, No…Just when I need a fresh start."

"You act honest…but you're not above thievery," Layle shrugged. "I suppose it could be worse."

"I never steal, Layle," Keiss turned to give the crystal bearer and sideways glance, "I borrow at opportune moments."

"…Theif."

Keiss shook his head and continued to walk. The boarded the shuttle again, this time heading for the Air Ship Dock. The Selkie thumbed through a folder and supplies Dr. Oides gave them, containing a map of the Mushroom Forest from the air, and information on all the known Tonberry species. For supplied he had given them a large reinforced bag and a sealed container to keep their specimens in. "This isn't so bad…our biggest worry is the common Tonberry…carries a lantern, brown cloak or dress depending upon gender and a sharp knife…"

"How many species are there?"

"Just the four…common, Amok, Queen, King…" Keiss handed Layle the folder to look through.

The Clavat took it, looking over the information, "It says here that their most active during twilight, dusk, and evening. If we take the train to Moogle Woods station, judging by how long it would take to walk...We could get there in-"

"_Walk?_" Keiss shook his head. "We are not walking that far, or taking the train."

"Then how do you pla-"

"Airship." The mercenary said with a smile. The terminal came to a halt and Keiss got up. "Come on."

Layle stood up as well, tucking the folder under his arms. "Isn't it more expensive to go by airship? It would save a lot of time, but is it worth it?"

"It's only more expensive if you're renting a seat." Keiss lead the way from the station doc. He walked through the main hanger entrance and turned to a door kept locked on the side. "But we're not renting. We're taking mine. The Acote."

"You have an airship?" Layle shook his head and followed Keiss through the door onto a set of stair that lead up to the cat walk. "No wonder you take such high paying jobs! That thing must be expensive to keep up!"

"Not really..." Keiss shrugged as they walked out over to his ship. "I know a guy who keeps her in check for basically free. Just have to trade him something every now and again."

Layle stopped and stared at the Acote. The design was a few years old, but that didn't mean it wasn't good. A single pilot, long winged gunner. Two gun tarrets, one on the bottom one on top, with a crow's nest for the second gunner. Lilties used these more for hitting hard and fast than anything else, but their use was cut back due to the fact that only the pilot was entire enclosed. His partner was left out in the open on top...

"Let me guess, I get the crow's nest?"

"You got it!" Keiss pat his palm on the ladder leading up. "Hop in and get situated so we can take off." Layle watched as the Selkie slid into the pilot's seat and shut his door. He sighed and shook his head. Not much he could do other than do it. He climbed the ladder and sat on the folder so it wouldn't blow away.

"You all set up there?" Keiss' voice came through the communication tube on his left.

"Yeah, yeah..." Layle lowered his goggles. "Take off, Keiss."

"Great, hold o-" Layle shut the tube and leaned back. He didn't care to hear Keiss check up on him during takeoff. He had ridden in airships before...Granted he was inside the ship before, but whatever. He could handle this.

As Layle thought about what it would feel like to ride around in the tiny crow's nest, the engine kick in, and the ship shook. The bars holding it in the air were lowered and the Acote slowly moved forward. It picked up pace as it approached the large open hanger doors. The Clavat Bearer found himself hanging onto to support bar with one hand, it wasn't that he was scared. It's that he didn't want to fall out during the incline.

The ship built up speed at a tremendous pace, and shot out of the hanger. Keiss pulled the airship up- a bit slower than he usually did to make sure he didn't lose his new partner, but he still had to clear the skyline by a certain time or they would collide with buildings and other airship traffic. He was slightly worried Layle might tumble out and get caught in the engine exhaust, however he was almost certain he could hear someone in the distance cheer 'Yahoo!' as the ship took a sharp turn upward. They climbed for less than ten seconds before leveling out high above Alfitaria. Keiss reached over and banged on the tube to make sure Layle was listening. "You still up there?"

Layle finally let go of the bar. It had been more of a rush than he was expecting. He loved it. "Yeah I'm here!" He shouted down at Keiss through the now open tube, "So, next time you think you can go a bit faster? I've ridden Paopamouse that go faster than you.

"Tch! Crystal Bearer!" This time Keiss shut his end of the tube.

* * *

The Acote and her passengers sailed through the air with great ease. Layle leaned over the sides of his crow's nest a bit looking out over the land. In not time the left Alfitaria behind them and were sailing over the Clavat's farm land and herds of the Left High Lands. "Got'ta admit..." he said to himself again, "The view up here is gorgeous. I could get used to this kind of travel."

"...Layle! Are you talking to someone up there!"

He looked out over the skyline, "Just the clouds!" The crystal bearer turned in his seat, up ahead he could make out the tops of trees of a forest. "Moogle Woods coming up...where are we gonna land this thing?"

"Past the main woods." Keiss Looked out his window as the airship passed over the forest and a large tree containing the Moogle's village and the train station. "There's a few clearings here and there...Find one closest to the Mushroom Forest. And we'll land there."

Layle pulled out the map and clutched it tight so it wouldn't blow away. "There's one about a mile from here, northwest...It's the last good clearing before the Tonberry Nest." He heard Keiss give a voice of acknowledgment before the ship turned its course slightly. Again Layle looked out over the edge. Even from up here, he could see dotted among the trees, tall and colorful toadstools. They weren't higher than the trees themselves though. Not yet at least.

* * *

They came upon their landing site in no time. After Keiss set the ship down, Layle climbed out of the crow's nest and lifted his goggles. All around were the mushrooms of Moogle Woods', as tall as Keiss and himself, and as tall as a one story house. Mixed in with the trees, or should it be, the trees were mixed in with them? The Toadstools were overrunning the place.

"The map..." Keiss held out his hand. He took the map for Layle and looked it over. "Grab the supply bag from the cockpit will ya'? And we'll get going..."

Layle fished out the bag and followed Keiss as they made there was out from the edges of Moogle Woods. The farther they went, the fewer and fewer the trees became, and the taller the Mushrooms grew. Within half an hour, there wasn't a tree left. The grass had also given way to white ground, covered in spores and moss and stones. As they marched, the sun began to set, and some of the fungus gave off a strange green glow in the dimming light. It was safe to say, they were well into the Mushroom Forest.

"So..." Layle looked around, the bag over his shoulder. "When do we start seeing Tonberries?"

"Why so excited to see one?"

"I'm not...but I don't want them to get the drop on us." He stopped walking and looked around, checking to see if any monsters were visible.

"Hmn...good point." Keiss tucked his map away and looked around. "Stealth would be our best potion for this. There!" He pointed to the right where a series of mushrooms grew in ascending order. "Like stairs...Well climb up and continue across the tops." He motioned for Layle to follow him and together they climbed the stair-like arrangement. The tops of the mushrooms were soft, but sturdy.

Once at the top the boy looked around, they had to be a good fifteen feet up, but there were still taller mushrooms here and there across the skyline. "What a place..." Keiss turned around and around on the top of their look out.

"Yeah," Layle scratched the side of the crystal in his cheek. "If not for the monsters, it would be a great tourist attraction..."

Keiss chuckled and came to a stop. "Over there. That one's the same height."

Layle looked over at their destination, "Awfully long jump," he smirked at his partner, "Can you make it?"

"Can you?" The two young men stared at each other, and a silent challenge was made. Without another word the two raced forward and propelled themselves from the edge of one mushroom to the next. Keiss landed effortlessly, as did Layle. They stood up and without saying a word looked around for the next jump. Layle found it first and took off running. He pushed off the mushroom and landed, having to drop to one knee on impact to keep balance. As he stood Keiss landed, and kept running. He was already onto the next shroom before Layle could spot where he was going.

He laughed a bit and gave chase. Suddenly the game of jumping from mushroom top to mushroom top took priority over finding the Tonberries. Up and over, from this one to the next, the two jumped and ran across the top of the Mushroom Forest. They traded off lead from time to time, and would even split ways and take different routes, but neither was ever out of sight from the other. However Keiss had an advantage, Selkies were naturally fast, and he wasn't bogged down with a bag of equipment from the doctor. Layle cursed his misfortune as he watched Keiss jump to the last mushroom of this height.

It was oddly shaped, a perfect white squishy pillar in the middle of the forest. But Lalye didn't have time to think of abnormalities. He landed on the mushroom top and Keiss chuckled. "Guess I win."

"Yeah yeah..." Layle lowered the bag, "You just got—Hey...is this thing shrinking?" The two looked around. Indeed the mushroom was getting lower. "What in the wor-" Before Layle could even ask his next question, the mushroom suddenly sprang back up and propelled Keiss and himself high into the air. The two screamed, unaware that was going to happen they found themselves tumbling through the air to an unknown location. Layle released the bag and stretched out his hand. He garbed Keiss who was falling head over heels back to earth. And with his other hand he reached out and hooked a tall mushroom and dragged them back down to it.

The impact of their landing sent spores everywhere.

"Holy shit..." Keiss sat up and looked around. "Layle! Layle you okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm good..." He sat up and dusted the sores off his jacket. "Was that in information Oides gave us?"

"Nope."

"Stupid old man..."

Keiss sat up and looked around. "I lost the map...And I have no idea where that thing flung us..."

Layle walked to the edge of the mushroom, "Perhaps we should continue from the ground from here-" He stopped and backed up.

"What are we too high-" Keiss stopped talking as Layle reached over and covered his mouth. The Clavat motioned over the side of their new lookout. The redheaded Selkie slowly peaked over and saw what troubled Layle so. Just below them, a dozen or more little creatures were moving about, their eyes left and afterglow with each step they took. They were slowly walking around gathering up the large spores the boys had just shaken loose. And more of them were coming. The two mercenaries crouched down and watched as Tonberries came out from the forest and collected the spores covering the ground.

"What are they doing?" Layle whispered.

"Food perhaps?" Keiss shrugged. "See a queen?"

"No...just common..." He looked at Keiss, "Maybe we need to do something to draw the queen out? Just like with a king?"

"Got any suggestions, Crystal Bearer?"

"...Just one." Layle lifted his right hand and reached out to the first Tonberry he could snag before making it spin in place and drop the spores it had collected. The creatures closest to it stopped to help it up. He then lifted his left hand and did the same to a Tonberry on the other side. And again, and again, he kept spinning them. "A bit of confusion to shake things up."

Keiss leaned on his elbow, "Or to get them super pissed when they find out it's your fault they keep trip-" He stopped talking and watched as one more Tonberry came out from the overgrown mushrooms. Black and white dress, big red bow, and a teddy bear. There was no mistaking it. "Well I'll be...I guess messing up its followers does draw it out."

The Queen came up to the other Tonberries and stopped. She looked back and forth before giving them some sort of silent order and they all stood up and went back to work. The queen stood still in the middle of them, only moving to fuss over her bear as the others worked.

"Now...How do we get to her?" Keiss muttered looking down. There was no simple way down from their perch. They'd have to drop right into the mix of Tonberries and that was not what he wanted.

Layle scratched the side of his face. "I could yank her up here…"

"Nah, then the other's will just swarm the base...we'll still be in trouble."

"Maybe I can distract them, make something fall…shake up another mushroom for its spores…"

"That could work…" The two kept debating on how to single out the queen, muttering back and forth, looking at each other and then looking down. They were so focused on their plan they didn't notice a faint shadow slowly coming up behind them. The shadow belonged to a ghost like sword drifting through the air. It slowly came upon them and hovered just over their heads where the other Tonberries could see it. Slowly, but surely they all looked up at it and what it was pointing at. Keiss stopped talking and shook Layle's shoulder.

"Hey- hey! Look their looking right at us…"

"Huh?" The crystal bearer shrank back a bit, "How did they kno-" Layle stopped and looked down at their shadows, barely noticeable and blending into the mushroom's edge; however there was another shadow. He looked up slowly and gulped. "Hey…isn't there…a breed of Tonberry that can find non-Tonberries with a ghost sword…"

"Yeah…" Keiss looked up.

"Well, it must be nearby." As Layle finished talking the sword swung downward at their heads. The boys each rolled to the side and the blade cut through the mushroom's edge. Layle was up on his feet in an instant, Keiss stayed on his knees as the sword pulled out and swung back around, this time at his face. He rolled to the side and stabbed through the squashy surface once again. Below the Tonberries furiously began attacking the base of the mushroom with their knives slowly hacking it down.

Layle held out his hand and tried to get a grip on the sword, but it was flying around too fast. "Tch! Keiss! Hold still so I can grab it!"

"Are you nuts?" The Selkie jumped back again, this time he found himself on the other edge of the mushroom. He looked over his shoulder and frowned. The sword was fixed on him again and charging right for his chest. Keiss stood up and took a single step back, allowing himself to drop. He kept his hands up and out and grabbed the soft edges of the mushroom to hang from. As he clung on, the sword shoved into the top of the mushroom, its tip stuck out a few inches from the redhead's face. 'Damn…' He inwardly sighed, but the ghost blade began to shake and was slowly pushing through toward him. 'Damn!' Keiss looked around thinking about dropping to the ground, only to see the Tonberries below cutting away at the base of the mushroom. 'DAMN!'

Layle reached out again and took hold of the base of the sword with his powers. Instantly he felt it pull as it was trying to stab Keiss through the mushroom. "Hang on, Keiss!" The Clavat yanked back on the sword pulling it out. It fought him for a moment as it settled over head before spinning around and turning to point at a downward angel. "Hmn…Now what's that mean?"

Before Layle could try to figure out why the sword was suddenly pointing, he heard Keiss shout his name. "Right! Coming, Kei-"

"No!" The Selkie pulled himself up to his elbows. "Hang on!"

"Hang on?" Layle stopped in mid run when he suddenly felt the mushroom shift. He put his other hand out for balance and continued to keep the sword hovering above him. "Whoa…Whoa!" The entire surface was slowly slanting; faster and faster it was being turned on its side. Layle looked around trying to find another close mushroom to jump to- but he couldn't leave Keiss… He stretched out his free hand and attempted to take hold of his partner with his powers. "Hang on, Keiss!"

The Selkie felt a sudden pull, as if his body was being jerked forward, but it was too late. Just as Layle took hold of him, the mushroom collapsed, sending the young mercenaries crashing to the forest floor. They both shouted as they fell. Layle lost his grip on the sword and on Keiss; he reached out sending out a stream of energy hopping to hook onto something to stop his fall. Keiss clung to the mushroom edge as it fell, before pushing off of it and jumping half way to the forest floor. He did his best to curl his body inward to roll on impact, rather than just hit the ground with the mushroom top.

His only thoughts as he tumbled to the forest floor were that this simple retrieval mission was quickly spiraling into muddled mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

He hit the ground hard. Even trying to roll is body inward to brace the impact, the force of the ground sent shockwaves through him. He rolled in haphazard way and came to a stop on his back. Keiss saw Layle seemingly swinging across from him, where the Clavat skid into the ground and also tumbled, landing on his side. Before he could think to ask if his partner was alright, the mercenary heard the sound of the mushroom crashing into the forest floor. It released spores everywhere, clouding his eyes. Keiss stood up calling to Layle.

The crystal bearer covered his nose and looked around the spore filled air. He could hear Keiss but couldn't see him. Damn what a mess! "Keiss! Keiss!" He tried using his powers to clear away the drifting spores but all he saw when he did were several pairs of gold eyes, hovering at two feet high coming his way. "Shit." Layle held up his right hand and reached out to the closest pair, grabbing it and flinging it into another. He started to do the same with his left hand, but they kept coming.

No matter how many times he lifted and bashed and tossed a Tonberry, they kept coming. They never dissolved. "Shit, shit, shit! Of course it's never ending…This is where they return too…" As the spores cleared, Layle could clearly see he was surrounded, and about ten feet from him, so was Keiss. The Selkie had drawn his sword and was pushing back the Tonberries, but they still kept coming out of the forest at them.

"Layle!" He called to him as he kicked on away. "We need to get to higher ground!"

The Clavat picked up two nearby Tonberries and used them as battering rams to make a path. "Just leave it to me!" The two hovering in front of him flailed endlessly as Layle used his powers to force them to stab and cut down their fellow monsters. He cleared away to Keiss who fell in behind him as he ran forward. The Selkie pulled out his gun and began shooting at Tonberries that came to close as they ran.

"We need someplace we can put our backs to!" He called to the Clavat leading the way. As they ran, what Tonberries could still get up gave chase. The defeated monsters remained on the ground, their bodies undissolved.

"Right! A place to put our backs too…" Once the front path was clear, Layle tossed his Tonberry-battering rams into nearby mushrooms and rushed forward. He had no clue where they were going, but he kept running. Occasionally reaching out to weak and old mushroom stems and yanking them down behind the two. Yet no matter how fast or how far they ran, it seemed the forest went on forever, with no place for cover and no end to the Tonberries.

"We can't keep running, Keiss! We have to stand and fight them! It's never gonna end…"

The Selkie looked back at their monster pursuers and knew Layle was right. 'Damn, no wonder no one's ever returned.' He turned his head forward, "Then let's do it, Crystal Bearer!" He stopped and turned around as did Layle. As the monsters caught up and swarmed around them, the two moved to stand back to back. "Damn…to think out first mission could be our last."

"You giving up so soon?" Layle chuckled, "I figured you for a braver Selkie than that."

"Tch…" Keiss put his gun away and held his sword with both hands, "Crystal Bearer, when we get out of this, I'll be sure to show you just what kind of Selkie I am!" Keiss charged forward swinging his sword at a group of Tonberries. Layle did the same, rushing the group across from him using his powers to spin them and knock them to the ground. The two continued to fight wave after wave and Tonberries, though they were small, they were fast and relentless. More than once, they had gotten close enough to stab the two. And each time had been a narrow miss, only cutting their sides or their clothes. It seemed they were never going to stop until suddenly, the next wave didn't come.

Instead they stood off in the distance at the mushrooms watching them and swaying from side to side. All around there were fallen Tonberries. Keiss turned his head left and right watching them. Layle backed up to him and muttered, "What are they doing…"

"Don't know…" The Selkie took a few deep breaths. "They should be attacking…Maybe their tired?"

"Or maybe they know we're getting tired?" Layle kept his left and up and studied his right, a Tonberry on the last wave had cut the palm of his hand. Keiss's arms were covered in cuts as well. The blades we unbelievably sharp…

As the two stood waiting, they watched as the Tonberries all turned their heads one direction. The boys turned their heads too and watched as the Tonberry Queen came out into the clearing. She still held her little bear and lightly touched her bow as if fixing it. It then looked around the area before pulling out its own knife.

"Huh…I guess it's her turn."

"Two on one," Keiss smirked. "We can handle her no problem.

"Yeah, but what about the others…they'll swarm as soon as she goes down…"

Keiss looked around, Layle was right. There were at least a good twenty more Tonberries hanging back, and that's what they could see. Who knew how many were hiding. He turned his eyes upward, "When she goes down…Grab her and pull yourself up to a mushroom." Layle turned his head to Keiss and followed his line of sight to a low mushroom top. "Then pull me up…I'll be okay for a few seconds."

"Got'cha…" The boys looked back at the Queen, she was slowly weaving her way toward them. Her movements were like that of old Tonberry tales, slowly taking her time; as if she were out on a stroll. She watched them with every step, and they watched her. Finally when she was few feet away, she rushed forward, knife thrusting forward and her bear clutched tightly under her arm. They each rolled to the side and let her pass. As soon as she was behind them Layle turned and took hold of her with his powers. He yanked her back and threw her Keiss' direction. The Selkie mercenary swung his sword and slashed at her back. The force sent the Tonberry flying into a nearby mushroom stalk.

She hit the ground and fell with a thud.

The boys stood still watching her, waiting to see if she would get back up. Unfortunately she did.

The Tonberry stood shakily, weaving on her feet until she stood perfectly still and stared at the mercenaries. Out the corner of his eye, Keiss could see the other Tonberries drawing back- they were leaving… "Hey, Layle…" He said quietly, "So-mething is u-p…" He motioned his head toward the retreating Tonberries. As the blond turned to look the Queen let out loud, cry. It sounded much like a two year old throwing a tantrum. Both the boy's heads snapped back to her. When she was done crying she stood perfectly still, almost like a statue.

"Hey!" Layle turned to Keiss, "Didn't Oides say she would cry or something…to attract the King."

Keiss nodded, "Hey, yeah! You're right." The Selkie looked around, trying to spot where the king would come from. They each turned their heads until finally they heard movement. And from the mushrooms emerged another Tonberry holding a toy. He stepped out and stood next to the Queen adjusting the little bowtie around its neck. The King held its toy truck close and drew its knife; the Queen followed suit.

"Two on two?" Layle looked at Keiss and nodded.

"Still easier than twenty on two." As they finished talking the Tonberries rushed forward swinging their knives and dashing to take the mercenaries from both sides. Layle and Keiss each rolled a different direction. Keiss took the Queen and Layle took the King. The redhead swung his sword out and his bade connected with the Queen's knife, knocking her back. He took the moment she was unbalanced as a chance kick her in the face and send her falling back to the ground. Layle used his powers to seize the King just as he made a stab for his stomach. He rolled his hands and flipped the Tonberry before dragging it across the ground and hurling it to the side to land next to the Queen.

The creatures lay on the ground for a moment seemingly paralyzed from pain, and the boys laughed. "Really?" Layle shook his head, "That's the Tonberry King and Queen? I thought they were supposed to be hard to fight."

"Yeah, this is easier than taking on the mass of them…" Keiss relaxed his stance and stood with a hand on his hip. "I could do this all day. I can't imagine why everyone else has failed."

"Maybe they got beat out by the underlings."

"What morons!" The boys laughed as the Queen and King picked themselves up. Layle smirked and hit Keiss' shoulder.

"Looks like round three is about to start." The boys didn't bother taking a defensive stance; they stood, cocky and watched as the creatures stood. However this time neither the Queen nor King straightened their appearance.

Instead the Queen shook her head and stomped her feet before tossing her teddy to the ground. The King had a similar reaction, kicking up the spores on the ground and tossing his truck away. The boys snickered.

"They look like a couple of spoiled kids…"

"Hey, what's the matter, Tonberries?" Keiss called to them. "Angry you didn't get your way?" As the two laughed. The monsters tantrums came to a halt and the two reached into their robes.

They tossed away their knives and drew out new weapons. For the King a large, thick buster sword that was probably twice the size of his body, and for the Queen a long rusted looking chainsaw. Slowly Keiss and Layle's laughter died out. And as the King swung his sword and the Queen pulled the chainsaw's cord, amusement was replaced with disbelief and horror.

"What the- how the—where the!" Keiss stood speechless. Weapons? Actual weapons? They carried actual weapons and knew how to use them- Screw that, where they even keeping these things? He turned to the crystal bearer who looked just as confused, but before he could say anything, the monster duo charged forward. This time twice as fast as before. They boys barely had enough time to dodge before a chainsaw and a sword cut into the ground they were standing on.

The Tonberry Queen turned and jerked her weapon Keiss' direction, tilting it forward and running at him at breakneck speed. The King did the same to Layle. He hoisted his sword high over his shoulder and charged.

Keiss drew his gun and fired, but the monster just swung her saw and deflected his shots. She was on him in seconds, and if not for his sword to use as a shield she'd have cut into his chest. Layle used his powers as a shield knocking back the King's blows. But the force of each impact was knocking him back and costing him footing, while the King seem un waivered by the recoil from his sword.

"Damn! DAMN!" Keiss finally took a chance and pulled back from the Tonberry. He pushed his sword upward and rolled back. Without looking he started to run into the forest, knowing he couldn't slow down. The Queen quickly recovered and gave chase. Layle watched as Keiss took off running- he decided it was a good idea. With a final push, he forced his energy forward and knocked the king a few feet away from him, before taking off into the forest as well. Behind him he could hear the sound of the sword swinging through the air and cutting into mushrooms.

The two boys raced forward, weaving and ducking between fungi trying to escape. Within minutes they were running next to each other, panting and trying to think of a plan. "Up!" Was all Keiss could shout, pointing upward to the mushrooms overhead. Layle nodded in agreement and took his partners hand. With the other he shot out a stream of energy and yanked them both up two a mush room top.

"Oh Crystal!" Keiss gasped for air, "Where were they keeping those! They're bigger than they are!" He turned his head to Layle who was also gasping.

"Forget that! How'd they get so fa-" She stopped talking the mushroom was slanting. "Shit…" He looked over the edge to see the Queen chopping it down while the King circled like a shark. "Come on!" He took Keiss's hand and reached out for another mushroom top. Just the surface gave way underneath them, Layle pulled them to the next mushroom.

But they couldn't rest long, the Tonberry royals followed them, and once again began hacking away at the stalk. "We need a plan!" Layle looked around for their next escape route.

"Plan! We need to get to the ship!" Keiss held up his sword, there was a huge gash in it from the chainsaw. "We're gonna die if we try to take them on again! At least with the ship we can use the turrets!"

Layle took Keiss's hand and pulled them to the next surface. "And we'll blast them to bits! We need the bodies, remember!"

"Hey! Its either their bodies or ours…Don't get me wrong. I love gil as much as the next Selkie…but living is more important!"

Layle cursed and looked around. He could already feel the mushroom giving away underfoot, though it was a bit slower than the last two. "Let's talk while we run…" He extended his hand to grab the next mushroom, but to his dismay it fell before he even grabbed it.

"The heck!" Keiss ran to the edge and looked down; the Queen had cut the mushroom next to them…and now she was cutting the one on the other side. It was the King this time, hacking away at their safe haven while his partner cut off their escape. "Quick! This one! It's not cut!" Keiss pointed to the only other mushroom and they ran for it. The monsters followed using the same tactic, cutting down the mushrooms around them, leaving them with limited options.

"We have to go down!" Layle said by the time they were on their fourth mushroom. "We have to!"

"And do you have a plan?" Keiss looked around; the available tops were disappearing quickly as they approached a clearing.

"Well…you have a sword, the King has a sword. You take him I'll take the Queen."

"That's your plan!" The Selkie looked cross as the leapt to the next available top.

"We'll be evenly matched…somewhat!"

"That plan sucks, Crystal Bearer!"

"I don't see you with any ideas Mr. Stealth! It's your fault were in in this mess!"

"Mine!" Keiss looked pissed as Layle jumped ahead. He followed swearing, "You're the one who fucking wasted time drawing out the queen rather than thinking of how to catch her!"

"Well you were bragging about how sneaky you were, yet the monsters got the drop on us!"

"I didn't see you sneak up on any monster, Crystal Bearer! Huh? What were you doing? Oh right! Starting a race! In a monster nest!"

"No one asked you to join in Ke-" Layle stopped running. Dead end! There was only open air in front of them. A long gap of open air before the next mushroom tops and just a little beyond that some odd structure. The tops of which looked a pale, dull green and smoothed down.

"Great! You let them lead us into a trap!" The boys looked around, the mushroom they were standing on was shaking from being cut and all around them was already chopped.

"Well," Layle nodded to Keiss, "Then it's time to go down."

The Selkie drew his gun and reloaded it. "…I'll take the King."

"I'll get the Queen…"

"See if you can lift her…I've got an idea…" The boys nodded to each other and looked ahead as the mushroom slowly gave way. When it started to fall, the both ran forward and jumped, rolling their bodies to lessen the impact. This time they didn't have time to look through the spores for each other. As soon as they hit the ground, each stood and started to run- even if it hurt. The Tonberries were hot on their heels. Layle looked over his shoulder to see the King was still after him. He cursed and turned to run and intercept Keiss.

The Selkie was doing the same, as the boys ran past each other, Keiss smirked and Layle shook his head with a grin, they were now each running head first toward their new opponents. Keiss pointed his gun and fired at the King. As could be expected the creature swung its blade to deflect the bullets. When it brought its sword crashing down, Keiss jumped back letting it hit the ground. He then swung his own sword down, using the gash in the blade to link onto the kings and kept it down.

The Tonberry let out a strangled squeak of a roar and Keiss sneered, "Yeah, yeah, I get it, you're upset." He drew his gun again and this time fired right in the monster's face. It drew back screaming and Kiess ran forward to fire again. However as soon as he stepped he felt the ground under his foot move. Kiess looked down to see the toy truck speeding around on its own under his feet. It pulled out from under him and he fell to the ground.

Layle ran at the Queen and she charged forward her chainsaw pointing right at him. The crystal bearer extended his hand and tried to take old of her and her weapon, but as soon as she felt the pull the Queen started to struggle. She yanked to the side violently and broke free of the stream. "Damn!" Layle rolled to the opposite side and crouched, trying to grab her legs as she circled back around. He felt his powers take hold and he yanked forward, but Queen didn't come.

Instead the teddy bear rushed forward, startled Layle let it go, but the bear spread out its arms and grabbed for his face. The Clavat lifted his hand to bat it away only for it to extend claws and scratch his other hand. "Shit!" The bear landed with a thud and got back up, it turned and charged swinging its claws. He got up and ran again, the bear and its owner giving chase. He looked over his shoulder to see Keiss rolling along the ground avoiding the King's swings. He changed direction and ran for the mercenary, extending his powers to grab him and toss him up into the air.

The sudden jolt upward caused him to scream. Keiss turned his body in midair; as he was coming down he saw Layle running with the two monsters on either side of him and the truck rushing around his feet trying to trip him. "Damnit…Layle!" The Selkie pulled out his throwing knives and tossed them down, taking out the toy truck. Its wheels whizzed and tried to move forward, but it remained pinned in place.

Three of his daggers missed, the fifth took out the teddy bear and the last connected with the Queen's chainsaw causing it to malfunction. Then he was out of time, Keiss hit the ground with an unpleasant smack. The King turned to see the Selkie slowly picking himself up, groaning. It turned to charge at him waving its sword while the Queen stopped trying to restart her chainsaw.

Layle turned once he realized he wasn't being chased. Without missing a beat he reached out with his powers and grabbed the Queen with both hands. Again she tried to jerk free, but this time he kept his hands steady with her movements instead of against them. He held onto her with his right hand and tore her weapon from her with his left. The crystal bearer then hoisted her high and tossed her as hard as he could at the King's back.

Just as Keiss was on all fours the King was swinging his sword for his face. The Selkie was stunned, but even more so as the King was pushed forward and over his back. The two monsters tumbled and hit the ground causing the King to drop his weapon. Keiss pulled himself up and grabbed the sword, before either Tonberry could get up the Selkie ran to their side and brought the sword down on them.

They let out an awful cry together before each lay still, the sword pinning them together and two the ground. Keiss stood over the defeated monsters gasping for air and rubbing his face.

Layle slowly walked up to stand next to him looking just as tired. Neither said anything for a long while until finally Keiss smacked his hand into Layle's shoulder nodding. "Good plan, partner."

He nodded, "You did great, buddy…" He pat him on the back. The two sighed and sat down, staring at the Tonberries. Neither said anything they just sat catching their breath.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of sitting, Keiss finally spoke up. "We should go…before the common Tonberries come back."

"Yeah…that would be bad…" Layle stood up slowly and looked around. "But we lost the pack."

"Doesn't matter. We'll just drag the bodies."

"And the map?" Layle asked as he pulled the sword out of the monsters.

"We'll follow the trail of chopped shrooms…"

"That could lead us into a lot of angry Tonberries." He tossed the weapon aside and grabbed the two monsters by the tails.

"Well." Keiss crossed his arms, "You got any bright ideas?"

Layle hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Just one…I saw something, right before we were cut down…" He started to walk across the clearing, "Come on."

"Layle…That leads deeper into the forest. Layle…Layle….Crystal Bearer!" Keiss angrily called after him, but followed none the less.

The two walked for another fifteen minutes before they came upon another clearing.

Before them was a hill, covered in dozens of small mushrooms and a thick lining of spores. The area here was a pale white with a clear, but old path leading up the hill to a structure towering over the mushrooms. It was lean and twisted winding up until it fanned out at the top and folded over gracefully into several tips, some that met to make a point in the center. And under the point an old alter covered with spores and little mushrooms. It looked like it had once been a bright green thriving tree, but not it was dulled and practically looked as if it was made of rock.

Keiss and Layle stood quiet and speechless before the Selkie took a step forward. His partner reached out and grabbed his arm. They looked at each other for a moment before finally moving forward together.

"Layle…" The Selkie looked about…"Do you know, where we are…Do you know what we've found…"

The Clavat nodded. "A Myrrh Tree…And ancient Myrrh Tree… No one has probably been here since the days of the caravans."

"The last Myrrh Tree was seen…hundreds of years ago…Near New Tida, before it finally died…Everyone thinks they're dead…Layle….Layle!" The boys came up to the alter and Keiss looked up in awe, "We just stumbled onto a piece of history! We're gonna be rich. Fucking rich! Famous!" He turned his head to him, "More than that! Think of the status, the acclaim!"

Layle was unimpressed "…I wonder why it survived…" The Clavat looked up at its dulled and faded branches.

Keiss looked up again and stared at it, the spores rolled right off of it. It was the only uncovered surface in the entire forest. "Probably because it's all alone. Once the miasma cleared, people moved into the forest and the wilds, cities grew, population expanded…but no one can live in the mushroom forest…Its uninhabitable…."

"…Think it will die…If Lilties come here and try to study it…"

The boys looked at each other and then back up at the tree. " …We haven't got the map have we?" Keiss asked.

"Nah…lost it off that springy Mushroom."

"…I don't remember the way here…do you?"

Layle shook his head with a smile, "Nope."

"Ah well…There are other ways to gain acclaim." The Selkie smirked and reached down to knock the mushrooms off the alter. Clearing it for anyone that should want to make an offering. "There. Good as new…"

Layle chuckled at his partners actions, they were pointless. As he opened his mouth to tell him so he heard the sound of movement from behind them. Both boys turned expecting to see Tonberries, but their surprise a Lilty woman stood there.

She was about Keiss's height, wearing a long cloak to protect her clothing from the spores. Her hair was a light green, pulled to the side to fall over her shoulder. In the ends of her hair, lilacs bloomed freely. She stopped walking, her green eyes trained on the duo.

"A Lilty!" Keiss pointed at her. "Who the hell are you! How did you ge-" As he spoke the girl raised her hand. For a brief moment Layle could swear he saw a faint golden light, but before he could react or question it the girl was gone. "-t here! …Hey!" Keiss looked around. "She gone!"

Layle also looked confused. "There was a girl there, right? A Lilty?"

"Yeah!" Keiss whipped his head around turning in circles. "She just vanished! Right as I was talking to her! I didn't even blink!"

"Neither did I…but I saw a light."

"A light? What light?" Keiss looked at him, "I didn't see anything!" The Selkie raced from the alter to where the girl stood. Nothing was there except the impression her feet had made in the spores and the boys supply bag and map. "…Our stuff…"

Layle walked down to meet Keiss as the Selkie unfolded the map. There was trail marked on it, indicating how to leave. And on the bottom the words 'Stay Away'.

Layle looked around the clearing searching for signs of the girl. "What do you make of it?"

Keiss cursed, stuffing the Tonberries into the bag. "As long as she doesn't get in the way of our contract, I don't care!"

"Keiss…Is that really all you can think abo-"

"Look!" He stood up turning to Layle, "I don't know what just happened. But we weren't gonna come back here anyway. Whoever she is, let it go. We need to get out of her before the Tonberries return."

"Boy, your mood soured quick!" Layle put his hands in his jacket pockets as Keiss started to leave the clearing.

* * *

Keiss wouldn't admit it, but he was now bothered. That girl looked perfectly unharmed. How did she get this deep into the forest without being seen or attacked by Tonberries? How did she disappear so quickly? There was only one logical answer, and he was not up for a fight with a bearer right now. Especially one he couldn't distinguish the powers of.

Layle followed close behind him, silent and looking over his shoulder form time to time. He was looking out for monsters and the mystery girl. Though he saw nothing for the duration of their silent walk back to the air ship. Like Keiss, he had come to the conclusion only a bearer could have gotten in and gotten out so quickly, especially right before their eyes. He wasn't nervous though, just curious.

The entire trip back he was hoping to catch a glimpse of this new mystery. But he wouldn't. At least not today…

* * *

Author's Note: And that's Four and Five!I will be back next week with Six and Seven! Its my intention now to update at least two chapters a week. Sometimes it may be only one. I hope that won't be the case though.

And thanks for my reviews. I'm glad you guys like it! I hope you will stay with me through this.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey guys! Don't know if you're still with me. Or maybe you're just new here. But chapter seven will go up later this week. In the meantime please enjoy. And again, thanks to my handful of reviewers and people that have this story on their watch list.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

By the time the boys made it back to the Acote, the sun had set and only the stars lingered out overhead. Too tired, and in far too much pain to fly back to the capital city, Keiss and Layle settled on staying in the inn at Moogle Woods Station.

The room was small- as Moogles were small, so they built small- but still big enough for two humans to stay in. However…

"…There's only one bed…" Layle kicked off his shoes as Keiss tossed the sack with the Tonberries in the corner. "And did you have to bring that in here?"

"Hey!" Keiss started unhooking his armor and inspecting it, "That is our pay. I am not leaving it in the ship."

The Clavat sighed. "Whatever…I just want to sleep…" Layle tossed his jacket on the floor, and then his jeans before falling fell face down on the bed. Keiss sat on the end and began unbuckling his sandals. Sleep was sounding promising right about now. It had been a long day. 'Yesh! That's right I only just found Layle this morning…' After tossing his shirt into the corner, he fell backwards onto the bed, right onto Layle's arm. The blond jerked it out from under him and grumbled something before turning over.

"Man I have to tell you, Layle…"

"…You're still talking…quit it. I'm trying to sleep…"

"If every day with you is gonna be this insane, this partnership may be better than I expected."

Layle didn't respond at first, but eventually he rolled over with a smirk on his face. "Agreed. If it's always going to be this demanding, I could get used to this." The two chuckled before the Clavat gave out a yawn and closed his eyes. "See you in the morning."

"Right…" Keiss shut his eyes, "…Don't sleep in…we need to get back early…and collect the second half of our pay…"

"…Stop talking…just sleep…"

* * *

When morning arrived Layle was the first to wake. He had to admit, the tiny bed the Moogles had made was very comfortable. Even if it seemed like it was built for children. He had slept soundly and comfortably through the evening, though right now he felt like there was a weight on his chest. The Clavat lifted his head and did his best not to follow his instinct jerk off the bed. Otherwise he would have surely caused the Selkie sleeping with his face buried in his chest to tumble off the tiny mattress.

'What…the…where…did I get drunk…?' It took him a second before his waking brain quickly filled back in yesterday's events. 'Right! Not drunk…just lightly cut up…' Layle looked over the situation. Somehow through the night, he and Keiss had been tossing and turning and ended up spread across the bed. The crystal bearer's head came to rest in the upper right hand corner, his right arm hung off the side and his right leg from the knee down hung off the end. Keiss' left arm was under his left leg- or was it that his left leg was over the Selkie's shoulder?- and the redhead himself was lying on his stomach, with his body from the waist down hanging off the left side. His right hand occupied the pillow next to Layle's head and his face was looking right at him, eyes closed and perfectly content.

"Okay, Layle…" he muttered to himself, "You just got to ease off the bed…."Layle slowly shifted his body to the right, trying to slide out from under Keiss without waking him. Though half of him wondered why? It would be so much easier to wake Keiss' up… "No no, I don't want him up just yet anyway." Layle felt his hand touch the floor and she sighed a bit on relief. Halfway there.

He used his other hand to support Keiss' head as he eased out from under him and ley the Selkie to rest on the mattress. He felt proud of himself for getting out without waking the other young man. Just as proud as Keiss was of himself for managing to continue to fake being asleep while Layle got off the bed.

'Though…now my heated pillow is gone…Nice firm, pillow…' The redhead kept his eyes close. Keiss was, like most Selkies, a light sleeper, and had actually been awake since Layle's initial sound of shock. But he wasn't going to give himself away. Instead he lay on the bed, eyes closed and listened to the sound of his partner moving around the room.

'He's pickup his clothes now…Darn. Maybe I should have gotten up…' Keiss let out a little bit of a sigh and Layle stopped moving. 'Oh…He really doesn't want me to get up…' He felt his curiosity peak, 'I wonder why?' He continued to listen to the sound of Layle gathering his clothes and heading into the bathroom. Then emerging and rummaging around the room mumbling and telling himself to quit mumbling. Finally he heard the sound of paper and a pen. 'Writing…he's writing?' Now he really wanted to lift his head.

'What is he writing…and why?' He couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly Keiss lifted his head and yawned pretending to be awake. "Oh man…What time is it?"

Layle looked up from the desk where he was writing, "A few minutes past nine…" He looked down again and kept writing.

"Oh." Keiss sat up and stared at Layle's hunched over back. "Well that's not too late…we should get back in a reasonable amount of time." The Clavat just nodded, he wasn't even looking Keiss' direction. "So, what's got your full attention?"

"Hmn?" Layle looked over his shoulder, "Just a letter."

The Selkie slid off the bed and stretched, "A letter? Writing to Oides to tell him we'll be back soon. Good plan."

"Uh…not really, but I can write him one too…"

The mercenaries eye brows raised, 'Who's he writing to?' He walked around the bed to look over Layle's shoulder, "So who is to?" Just as he peaked over the blond's side, he folded the paper over and stood up.

"Why do you care?" Layle pulled out an envelope and tucked it inside, Keiss could swear he saw a few gil notes sticking out of the folded paper. But before he could confirm anything Layle had pushed it down and turned the envelope to his mouth. Keiss looked up to see blue eyes watching him as he ran his tongue over the flaps edge.

Kiess couldn't help it, he smiled and shrugged, his own tongue running along the inside of his lip. "So, ah, you go drop that off, and a letter telling the doctor we're on our way- be polite- and huh, I'll get cleaned up."

"Yeah, sure." He watched as Layle closed the letter and headed out the door, letter in hand. As soon as the door was closed, the Selkie put his hands on his head and scoffed. "He didn't even address it while he was here…how am I supposed to know who he is writing…And furthermore sending gil to!" he shook his head and steeped into the bathroom to get cleaned up while his partner was out. His mind was bouncing around with a hundred ideas. From yesterday's events to his new partner to his mysterious actions to the money they were going to receive too much, much more.

And to think, this is just the first twenty-four hours…

* * *

Layle picked up a post card from the Mail Moogle station and wrote a quick note to the doctor, and did his best not sound annoyed. He gave the Moogle the postcard and his personal letter before returning to the little Inn. He still felt a little tired from yesterday's events, it had certainly been more thrilling than any job he had taken with Blaze, but at the same time-

"I still don't know what to make of Keiss…He's got…a different set of rules than anyone else I've met, that's for sure." The Clavat shook his head. Everything about Keiss was out of place to him. A Selkie that worked for Lilties, that insisted upon an 'honest' day's work…that seemed to actually keep a good faith to his words. And the staring! "I've got to tell him to knock that off…" He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, even just this morning he was doing it. It was making him nervous. And he was never nervous.

As Layle entered the Inn, he saw Keiss at the desk checking out. He paid the Moogle, three hundred gil for their room, and grabbed the bag just as the Clavat came up behind him. "All set. How about you?"

"Yep. We're all checked out…Now to just go collect our pay, and if all goes well, secure our next mission."

Layle shook his head, "I can see, that when your mind is fixated on a goal that's all you think about. I didn't hear 'breakfast' anywhere in that statement."

"Fine! We can eat on the fly." Keiss lead the way back to the ship. He secured the cargo while he directed his partner to fetch them something to drink and a bit of a snack for their flight. It wasn't a grand breakfast, but at least it was food.

* * *

Layle found himself in the crow's-nest, again. He put his feet up and idly sipped at the drink he had bought before they departed from the woods. While Keiss may have been thinking of what they needed to do to secure their next mission, the crystal bearer was still thinking about their last one.

"I wonder who she was…" He took another sip, "Maybe she lives out there? Nah, there's no way to live in a monster nest. But why else would she have been there…Why?"

"Are you talking to someone?" The bearer turned his head to see the communication tube was open. He shut it at once without responding and went back to his drink. Keiss just wouldn't understand, he wasn't a bearer…

* * *

The trip back to Alfitaria didn't seem to take nearly as long as it did to leave. In no time the duo was landing back in the airship hanger. Keiss double checked the bag with their requested monsters and slung it over his shoulder. As Layle came down the ladder he saw his partner wore an eager and pleased expression.

"Everything still there?" He jumped down the last few rungs and leaned up against the ship.

"Yep," Keiss slung the bag over his shoulder. "After we drop these off, if things go well, we should have a chance for another mission." Keiss motioned for Layle to follow him as he started out of the hanger and toward the shuttle.

"Oh?" Layle followed, hands in his pockets. "And why is that?"

"Layle, Oides is a scientist. He's in the midst of his research; he's going to constantly need specimens, parts, materials…"

"And we want to help him with that?" As the shuttle arrived Layle got on and took a seat. His arms crossed looking displeased. Keiss dropped the bag on the seat next to him and remained standing.

"Of course we do, Layle. It's good work. Fifty-thousand gil for a simple monster catching quest is good work. And the doctor has connections to the military. He knows the lieutenant. We can easily get even better work off of his recommendation!"

As the shuttle jerked away from the port and sped off to Parkside Layle continued to frown. "Military work. Military work. That's all you talk about. Can't you get work through this, lieutenant-or whatever, without us having to work for Oides?"

"If I could we wouldn't be doing it this way." Keiss kept his hand up hanging onto the overhang safety bar. "Why are you so bent out of shape because of the doctor anyway?"

"It's not the doctor, it's his research."

"What? Because he wants to cure crystal bearers? Look, no one ever said you had to sign up for it, Layle."

The blond raised his head glaring at Keiss, "Excuse you, but no one wants to sign up for it."

"How do you know? Just because you like being a crystal bearer doesn't mean there aren't ones who want to be normal."

The moment Keiss finished his sentence, he regretted it. He may have only known Layle for twenty-four hours, but he could easily gather that this was perhaps the maddest and angriest the Clavat had been in his life. The Selkie swallowed hard and tried to shrug it off, "I mean…come on, Layle, some bearers just want to, you know…live life without the social stigma…"

"And who puts that on them? They don't decide themselves to be outcast. Lilties decided to make them outcast. People decided to put a stigma on them."

"W-well yeah….I'm just saying, some of them don't wan-"

"Nobody wants to be an outcast, Kiess, but people shouldn't have to stop being who they are to do so! Have you ever asked a bearer if they don't like it? If they don't like being a crystal bearer! If they don't like having their powers!" Keiss leaned back a bit, he could suddenly feel the rest of the people in the shuttle looking at them.

"Okay, Layle, let's just…relax…I was just saying…I mean, no I have never asked…"

"And I bet that idiot doctor has never asked either! Ask a bearer! Ask them if they want someone to take their powers from them!" Keiss shook his head trying to respond, but before he could Layle pointed at him, "Of course none of them are going to want to go through with Oides cure, but do you think it's going to be voluntary? Do you think parents are going to drag their kids off to the clinic to be treated before their powers even manifest? Do you think that the military really isn't going to use it on any and all bearers within Alfitaria to ensure 'Arcane Arts' are kept in regulation?"

"Yesh! Alright! Alright!" Kiess put his hands up in defense just as the shuttle came to a stop. Everyone poured out of the shuttle leaving just the mercenaries behind. "Look, Layle, I understand what you're saying…But in order for them to implement a mandatory 'cure' on crystal bearers…it has to work, first. And the king and the council have to agree to it. …Yes, using magic within cities is outlawed, but it's because of the king and the council that it is still allowed to be practiced outside the city limits. …It's all about balance." Keiss slowly reached down to grab the bag next to Layle. He suddenly felt as if he was trying to move within the sight of a hungry Coeurl. "No body, not even the military, is crazy enough to disrupt that balance."

Keiss picked up the bag and nodded to Layle. "And honestly, do you think I would follow through with helping to complete something that would harm my new partner?"

Layle stood up a slight frown on his face, "I just met you, how would I know?"

"That hurts, Crystal Bearer, that hurts," The redheaded Selkie turned and got off the shuttle, Layle with him. "If it ever looks like Oides is getting close to finishing his work, we'll just stop doing contracts for him. Hopefully by then, we will have other military clientele lined up."

"Why not just get some more now…I'm sure we can find other military jobs that pay just as well…"

Keiss shook his head, "It's not about the gil, Layle."

"It's not!" he tilted his head questioningly.

"No…" Keiss smiled as they entered the doctor's research facility, "It's about the connections and the credibility." He opened the door for Layle and the two walked up to the secretary's desk. Before Keiss could even inform her of why they were there she spoke up.

"Ah! The contractors!" The Lilty girl twisted her pen in her finger tips, "Please go right up! Dr. Oides is expecting you."

Keiss nodded to her and motioned for Layle to follow him into the elevator. Once the doors were closed he turned to his partner smiling. "See! Things are already going smoothly."

"Well we did send a letter this time…"

"And you were apparently polite in it." The Selkie placed the bag on the floor and gave a nod. "Yep, after Oides sees we are more than capable of these little missions, he's bound to keep us around. And the better we do, the more likely we will get other contracts. This was a good fresh start."

As the door opened, Layle was the first to step off the elevator, "But what if he doesn't have any more work for us? What if he doesn't do anything else with us…"

"Then we get a recommendation." Keiss, moved for the door to the lab, "Honestly, Layle, sometimes you act like a novice to this stuff…"

The crystal bearer chuckled in his head, " …right…act…Sorry, my mind's just…elsewhere. Worried about things going wrong I guess."

"You're still on that?" he opened the door to the lab, "You need to relax. I've got everything under con-" Keiss stopped in the door way, with Layle next to him. In the lab stood to Lilty men- neither of them Dr. Oides, but Keiss did know one. "Lt. Spinosa! Fancy meeting you here….And, uh, you're friend."

The Selkie turned his head to the other Lilty in the room. The man stood at his height, with short curled brown hair littered with rose buds on the ends. He wore a chainmail jacket, and a pair of old military issued pants. At his side he had a gun and his brown eyes were trained on the Selkie with unmasked anger.

"Ah, Keiss….We were just speaking about you….This is my associate, a contractor, Sir Regal."

There was a moment of silence before Layle tilted his head to Keiss and muttered with a smirk on his lips, "Still got this? Or should we run?"

"Shut it, Crystal Bearer." Keiss walked into the room and smiled, as if nothing was wrong. "Sir Regal, what a pleasure it is to meet you."

"Don't give me that, Selkie!" The man turned to him, upset, "I know what you've done! Stealing a job from me!"

"Now now," Keiss set the bag down on the floor, "Who says I stole anything…I received a letter by mistake-"

"-Mail Moogles don't make mistakes-"

"-Shows how often you use Mail Moogles-And simply came to check it out. I'm sorry if that inconvenienced you any."

The rose haired Lilty pulled out his gun and Layle rushed to Keiss' side hand raised, "Sorry if being shot inconveniences you any!" But before Regal could pull the trigger another door opened and Dr. Oides came into the room.

"What's all this shouting?" The doctor looks around the room a bit cross and points at Regal, "Sir Regal, please refrain from using your firearm in my laboratory! One shot and you could destroy ten years' worth of research!"

The Lilty mercenary lowered his gun as the doctor walked past him and over to Keiss and Layle, "Ah, boys….We were just speaking about you."

"Yeah, we figured." Layle lowered his own hand but kept his eyes on Regal.

Odies comes to stand in between the two parties and looks back and forth at the mercenaries and the lieutenant, "Well, shall we get started?" The boys look at each other and Regal points at Keiss.

"This Selkie is a thief! Just like all his kind! He stole a contract from me and collected the pay under false claims!"

Keiss rolled his eyes, "Really? An impromptu to trail…"

Regal crosses his arms and smirks, "You're awfully calm for someone who's going to go to jail!"

Keiss shook his head, "Sorry, even I know, with my looks, prison is not the best place for me."

"Well then, you should have thought about that before stealing from a military contractor! And further more by hindering the doctor's research! You're an amateur, and lucky to be back alive! Oides wanted a trained professional to retrieve his Tonberry tails! Not some punk kids who would mess up and leave him once again, waiting for specimens! You have set back, interfered with, and tampered with military funded research! And the lieutenant is here to take you to prison!"

Keiss and Layle looked at each other at which the Clavat shrugged. "I've got no clue what he's going on about…but I agree with you, prison is not a good career choice. Not to mention it's freaking hot in the desert."

"Yeah, Regal, if you want to talk about someone hindering the doctor's research and messing up military funds, why don't you look up the mercenaries that took the job and failed, because," Keiss untied the bag and lifted it before dumping the Queen and King out onto the table, "Not only did we get Tonberry tails, be we brought back the Tonberry attached to them."

Again silence filled the room before the doctor leaned over the table and lifted the Tonberry Queen's arm. "My word…They did it!" He turned to Regal and Spinosa, "They succeeded!"

Regal shook his head, "So! They still stole a contract! Lieutenant they aren't even denying it! They need to be arrested!"

"No!" Dr. Oides turned to the lieutenant and shook his head, "I have sent no less than ten men to fetch these specimens in the past six months! None of returned! These two young men have done it! In a day! You cannot arrest them! I need them!"

"Dr. Oides!" Regal leaned on the table smacking his hands, "But I was supposed to have the contract with you!"

"Look, Sir Regal," Keiss spoke up, unable to resist leaning on his elbow up against the table so long as everyone else was doing it, "I saved you a trip, and your life. You'd have died. Let's face it, this was suicide mission…Not many men would have survived it."

The Lilty mercenary looked insulted, and Keiss smiled at him, his lips curled up in the usual Selkie way. "You…You arrogant little bastard! I'll arrest you myself-"

"That's quite enough, Regal." The lieutenant spoke up finally, he turned to Keiss and smirked at him, "I am glad you have found a capable partner."

"Why thank you." Keiss nodded, "Impressed with our work?"

"Quite…" Spinosa then turned to Regal, "I am afraid, I won't be arresting contractor Keiss." Regal looked dumb founded, he opened his mouth ready to argue but was cut off, "I feel it would be a waste of resources, to remove him from availability to Dr. Oides, whom I am sure will need him in the near future."

The doctor, who was still combing over the Tonberry bodies nodded, "Why, yes! Yes! I will! Within days- so long as my test goes uninterrupted. I want to hire this young man again! Many times! What excellent results! These specimens are in near perfect condition. And to get them so quickly…" The man went on talking, but mostly to himself.

The Lieutenant turned to Regal and nodded to him. "There is no reason to arrest these young men."

"You…you cannot be serious! After all that they've done! After all they have just admitted to-"

"-Considering, Regal, your own current difficulty with the missions I have presented to you, I think you should not worry about what goes on in Oides office any more. Instead focus on your task at hand."

The Lilty mercenary clammed up, but Keiss' interest peaked. "Having a bit of trouble, Lieutenant Spinosa? Perhaps with…transporting some goods? I could be of assistance with that-"

The Lieutenant chuckled and shook his head, "You have proven you can tackle some Tonberries…Not that you can handle this. The High Commander has issued this contract to Regal, not to anyone else."

"That's right! There will be no more interference from thieving Selkies than necessary!" Regal nodded, but Spinosa shook his head at him. Before motioning for him to follow him out of the room. Keiss watched them head out into the lobby of the lab to wait for the elevator.

Dr. Oides combed over the specimens and nodded, "You two have done truly excellent work. I cannot thank you enough."

Layle shrugged, not really looking forward to having to see more of the doctor. "You're welcome I suppose."

"Yeah…Welcome…" The red head turned his head back around to Oides, "Hey, what did Regal mean…'no more thieving Selkies', hmn?"

The doctor rubbed his chin, "Hmn…normally I would say not to poke your nose in it…but as you two are not contracted to me-" Layle let out a very obvious and disgusted sigh at those words, "-and it affects me research…Lately, Military trains are being hit by a band of Selkie thieves. It causing quiet a fuss."

"Selkie thieves?" Keiss looked puzzled.

Layle turned to him. "Why so curious…It's probably just the Selkie Guild. They're always pulling stu-"

"If it was the Guild, I'd have heard about it." Keiss cut him off. "Yeah, everyone knows the Guild is full of thieves, but robbing military trains…Not their style."

"I am afraid your partner is right," Oides shook his head at Keiss, "The bandits have claimed a name reminiscent to the roots of the Guild's origins."

"A…Name?" Keiss looked at the doctor puzzled, "What name?"

The old Lilty rubbed his chin as if thinking for a moment before nodding to Keiss, "The Striped Brigands."

Without a moment's notice Keiss pushed back from the table and started quickly out the door after the lieutenant and Regal. Layle turned to follow him but the Selkie pointed at him and shouted over his shoulder, "Wait here!"

"What, why?"

"Just wait here! I'll be right back!" Keiss run to the elevator and pressed the buttons furiously. Upset the machine could only go so quickly he ran back into the lab, "Oides, are there any stares in this place?"

"Ah, yes…Through that doo-" Before the old man could finish, the red head was off again, leaving Layle questioning what was going on.

'Why is he so riled up over a name…' The Clavat turned to the old man, "You said the Striped Brigands…wasn't that the name of a trio of thieves in the caravan days, what's it got to do with the guild?"

Oides chuckled, "The Brigands are an important part of Selkie history…though I am not surprised you only know of them as a Caravan Tale. Outside of Selkie culture, one could say, they are seen as more of an inconvenience and thorn in the side of history. ..However, once the miasma of the world cleared, the Brigands became responsible for organized crime throughout the providences for hundreds of years. Their actions started the biases of what is the modern day Selkie Guild's guide lines."

Layle listened to Oides and then turned his head to the direct his partner had rushed off too. 'But why does that bother him…he's not like other Selkies…Keiss isn't a guild member…Is he?'

* * *

A/N: I don't know if you all remember the Striped Brigands...But I freakin' loved Bal Dat and his little gang. Even if they did occasionally make off with some of my better items.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

Selkies were naturally fast. There wasn't a man, Lilty or Clavat that could ever hope to out run one, or catch one on foot. Right now that natural speed was carrying Keiss down the stairs at an unsafe pace to say the least. Every time he felt he was going to trip or fall he just pushed himself off the staircase, jumping a few steps, sometimes a whole flight, of the winding staircase. He finally reached the ground floor and burst through the door, slightly panting and looking around.

Just through the door of the building, he could see the lieutenant and Regal heading down the street. With only a moments rest, Keiss took off after the two Lilties; the secretary at the desk shouted at him not to run.

"-And that is why it is imperative that this shipment make it to its destination at the Veo Lu Research Facility." Lieutenant Spinosa walked with his hands behind his back as Regal followed next to him. The rose haired mercenary nodded placed his hand over his chest.

"Don't worry, Lt. Spinosa, those thieving bastards won't damage the train this time. You have my word."

"It's not your word I want, Regal, its results. High Commander Jegran has given me full control overseeing this project and he is quickly growing tired of fai-"

"Lieutenant Spinosa!"

The two Lilties stopped walking and turned to see Keiss coming up behind them. The lieutenant greeted Keiss with his usual business smile, but Regal did nothing to hide his displeasure, "What do you want,_ Selkie_."

Keiss greeted the mercenary's disgust with his own smile and pointed at him, "I just had to make sure I heard you correctly upstairs. You mentioned 'thieving Selkies', perhaps your little offhand comment was in reference to a certain band of Brigands that have been giving the military some trouble? Am I right?"

Regal scoffed, "That's not public knowledge!"

"So I am right!" Keiss turned to the lieutenant, "Sir, if I might have a word-"

He was cut off as the lieutenant raised his hand, "Keiss, I too am curious. Just how did you know about what Regal was referencing?" The two Lilties stared at him waiting for an answer.

The redhead sighed, "Please, I hope you aren't implying I'm in on this scheme. Quite the opposite! As I am now a permanent contractor to Dr. Oides, it interests me to make sure his shipments are received without hassle."

"The doctor…" Spinosa lowered his hand and looked up at the building he had just left, "He talks too much."

"Sir," Keiss called his attention back to earth, "I know you think Regal can handle this job without help, and under any other circumstance I would agree, however….When dealing with Selkies, its best to let a Selkie handle it."

"You want this job now as well, thief!" Regal snarled at Keiss.

"I don't appreciate being called a thief! I'm offering you help. You won't catch those Selkies."

"And why do seem so certain of that!"

Keiss crossed his arms and smiled at Regal, "Because you haven't caught them yet. You probably have no information on them, and you don't even know where to start. Selkies take one look at a Lilty- especial one like you- and clam up. Their whole attitude changes. Along with their way of thinking. They will _always_ be one step ahead of you, Regal."

The mercenary sneered, "And so we should trust you to do it? I'm sure other Selkies treat you differently due to your _background_, Keiss. Working for Lilties, earning an _honest_ living, if you can even call it that." Keiss frowned and opened his mouth, but Regal stepped forward into his face, "Don't think I don't know how to dig up dirt on someone. I know about you. And I bet all the Selkies are just thrilled about you working for us _onions_ what with you being the Gui-"

"Alright, Regal." The mercenary turned his head to face the lieutenant and Keiss gave him a less than light shove onto the curb. The Lilty shouted obscenely at him from his place on the ground.

"Woops! Sorry, I just can't stand the smell of roses…allergic." Keiss rubbed his nose and smiled.

"Why you little son of a-"

"Will you two cease!" The mercenaries turned their attention back to the lieutenant. His face was less than pleased. "Keiss, I appreciate the offer, but my decision still stands. This is Regal's assignment only. He will catch the Selkies. Your assistance is not needed," he turned to the Lilty, "Now come. You need to be ready by tonight." With that Spinosa turned and proceeded down the side walk. Regal followed him, looking back to sneer at Keiss.

This time the Selkie did nothing to hide how upset he was…

* * *

Layle sat waiting for Keiss in Oides' lab. He had decided this was probably the worst idea ever, as the doctor kept talking to him about his research. A subject Layle couldn't care less about.

"-and that is why I use such developed monster specimens. Simple creatures like Goblins or Flan or Mu won't do. Ah, if only I had a bomb…perhaps I should ask you two to explore the old volcano next…"

"Yeah, sure…whatever…" Layle put his head down and sighed. "Oh my god, Keiss, if you don't come back I will kill you…"

"Did you say something young man," The doctor came up to the table with s small flatbed that he pulled the Tonberries onto.

"Not a thing, Doc."

"Ah well…" Oides secured the monsters to the bed and turned to Layle, "I suppose, if you are going to continue to wait here, would you like to help me transport these lovely creatures."

Layle didn't respond at first, but as he realized he had nothing better to do, he slowly picked himself up off the table and followed the doctor further into the lab. At first he remained entirely uninterested in the place. Every room looked the same, filled with test tubes, and white boards with notes scribbled on them. Chemicals cooking over flames, jars of liquids and parts. Maps and diagrams over the white boards- even they were scribbled on.

No, the place was without a doubt boring, until they reached a room the doctor had to stop and unlock.

As they ventured inside, Oides had to flip a switch and turn on a faint red light overhead. There were no windows in the room. And the path was narrow. But as the lights flickered on, Layle saw this room had to take up at least half the floor of the building. And in the room, tubes, all lined up in neat rows. Hundreds of large tubes filled with monsters, all suspended in some eerie blue fluid, which despite the dim red light managed to glow like the light of a crystal.

The Clavat stopped at the first row of tubes, all filled with different types of plant monsters. Along the bottom the signs read: Hell Plant, Stone Plant, Magic Plant, Common Plant. The row went on and on, as they rounded the corner a row of Sahagins. Layle stopped and stared at them, each monster was perfectly preserved in the blue fluid. He leaned forward and put his finger tips on the glass, and at once a chill ran down his spine. Layle pulled his hand back and grimaced. The skin around the crystal on his cheek also seemed irritated.

"Is something the matter, young man?" Oides had stopped pushing the Tonberries and was not turned to face Layle.

"What…What is this place…?"

"Ah, this is where I store the monsters. In here their bodies do not break down or decompose into miasma. Now, come along. We have to put these tow in storage before they start to break up." Oides turned and continued pushing the flatbed. Layle followed, scratching the skin around his crystal.

Yep, this was a bad idea. The more and more he followed the doctor, the larger and stranger the monsters became. Finally they reached a row of Tonberries. Layle looked down at the name plates reading them as they passed by. At the end of the row were two empty tubes labeled 'King' and 'Queen'.

"Here we are!" Oides ushered Layle over, "If you would kindly help me get these two into their new homes."

The crystal bearer stared at the tubes for a moment, noting that the backs had a strange grate with a filter mesh over it. His eyes looked upward and he saw that the grate connected to a series of tubes turning up the ceiling. The doctor called to him again to hurry, and Layle lifted his left hand and pulled the Tonberries off the cart. He dropped them each in their tubes and took a step back.

"Excellent!" Odies leaned down and pressed a switch on the bottom of the tubes stand. The top lid closed and the sound of a pressure lock could be heard going off. As soon as it was secure, another noise filled the room. From the bottom of the tube the blue fluid started to pump into the container. It pumped slowly; apparently the substance was thick and viscous, not light and watery.

"What is that stuff…" Layle watched it slowly fill the tank.

"A stasis fluid I designed…" Dr. Oides grabbed the flat bed and motioned for Layle to follow him. "Its chemical makeup is complex, not something you want to learn about…But I can tell you, its core ingredient is crystal dust."

"Crystal dust?" Layle looked back as they left the Tonberry row.

"Yes, dust made by grinding up Crystal Shards. I have found that the chemical compound not only keeps the monsters from decomposing, but with filtration and regular circulation out of the tubes, it extracts certain properties from their bodies."

Layle stopped walking, "Certain…properties?"

"Why yes!" Oides smiled to himself, "Crystal shards have a certain charge to them, the magic in them gives them that charge. The compound has the same charge. But when a monster is soaked in it for some time, if one removes the fluid and examines it, you will find that magical charge has…increased! Whereas the monster's own charge has decreased."

"…It…removes…magic…" The Clavat stuck his hands in pockets and felt his arms press against his sides. This was suddenly the worst place to be in the world.

Oides chuckled, "Yes! That is a simple way of putting it…If I can discover the correlation between what extraction process from the monster and the reaching process of the crystals, then I can develop a medicine that can harmlessly extract magic from humans!" The doctor opened the door out of the storage room and let Layle out. "Then I would be able to cure Crystal Bearers of their plight."

Layle took a deep breath once out of that room. When had he stopped breathing? He shook his head and kept walking, not wanting to respond to Oides. 'There is no way Keiss and I are doing another mission for this nut-job!'

* * *

When Layle re-entered the front room of the lab, Keiss was already there waiting for him. He could clearly see a look of annoyance on the Selkie's face. "I take it your little adventure sucked as well?"

"As well?" Keiss stoop up from his seat, "Why, what did you do?"

"AH, Keiss!" Oides interrupted the two and took Keiss' hand to shake it. "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me! We will certainly have to work together in the future! …Say in three days?"

"Three days!" the redhead's eyes went wide. "That soon!"

"Yes, yes!" The old Lilty let go of Keiss' hand and pulled out a check book. "I'll even get you started on the next mission's payment…Let's see…we'll just add and additional thirty to what you were getting today…There!"

Keiss took the old man tore it off his book and handed it over. The two leaned over and read it. Fifty five-thousand gil. Suddenly the anger and tension melted away, and Keiss smiled. "You can count on us, Dr. Oides!"

"Now…wait a minute-" Layle opened his mouth and Kiess promptly punched him in the arm.

"Excellent! You will hear from me in three days!" The old man opened the door the lab smiling, "Now I hate to rush you, but I have work to attended to!"

"Of course, Doctor. We won't hold you up any more. Come on, Layle." The Clavat followed, but he was still upset with Kiess for taking the doctor's next mission.

* * *

Keiss eyed the check as he and Layle walked the streets to the station terminal. "You have to admit it, Layle. This is going to be a good gig."

"Hmph."

"What? What are you so angry about?" The Selkie waved the check in front of his face.

"You said it wasn't about the money."

"It's not!"

"Then let's quit."

"What? No! Layle, we need him now more than ever!"

"Keiss! That guy has got some…bizarre liquid up there that takes magic out of living things! I'm a living thing! I like my magic! We have to quit!"

Keiss sighed and waited on the platform for the shuttle to arrive. "Did he try to put any of this liquid on you or in you?"

"...No."

"Then quit freaking out." The Selkie shrugged at him as they boarded the shuttle. "We need Oides. I need to get in on this train business. And he is going to be our ticket."

"That train!" Layle flopped down in a seat and Keiss sat next to him. "Why does that concern us…Are you a guild member?"

"No." Keiss folded the check and tucked it into his wallet. "I just have in interest in it is all."

"Yeah, well I have an interest in not working for Oides."

"Fine then, quit. I'll just keep your half of the pay."

Layle leaned back and didn't say anything else the rest of the shuttle ride. He didn't even bother to question where they were going. He just sat the entire time seething with anger over the fact that in three days he was going to have to help Oides move one step closer to this absurd cure. All over some stupid Selkies robbing a stupid train!

* * *

When the shuttle finally stopped and the boys got off the Clavat looked around at their new surroundings. They were back on the lower end of Alfitaria; though not quite as low as the guild halls frequented by Crystal Bearers.

"Where are we?" Layle followed Keiss as he set off down the street; it was clearly a residential area. There were certainly enough Clavats and common Lilties about to tip him off about that. But he had never been down this street before.

"We're going to get some info." Keiss turned down another street.

"Info?" Layle picked up his pace to keep up with Keiss, "On the train I take it."

"Yep."

"And who around here is going to know about people robbing military trains?" The Clavat kept his hands in his jacket pockets as they walked.

"Oh, Layle, how I told you cute you are when you're clueless?"

"Yes…And I'm pretty sure I told you to stop."

"Hmn, I don't recall that at all…" Keiss smiled at him and turned down another street. For the rest of the trip, Layle was silent as Keiss lead him around winding streets, pass shops and homes and merchants and vendors, until finally arriving on a street populated by Selkies.

The stands, the homes and the shops all had the exotic flare to them. And so did the people. The Clavat just could not wrap his head around the reasoning behind walking around in a bikini in the middle of a city. And that was what the tamer women were wearing.

"Keiss…" Layle turned to him, "Where are you taking me?"

"What, its safe…For the most part….You know what, give me your wallet."

At first, Layle was going to question him, but within a second of Keiss finishing his sentence, a Selkie man bumped into him. Layle turned to him and grabbed him bay scruff of his shirt as he continued to walk away from him.

"H-hey!"

"Give me that! For crying out loud I felt your hand!" Layle used his powers to yank his wallet out of the man's pocket before letting him go. The Selkie ran off annoyed. Keiss laughed as his partner handed him his wallet.

"You could tell he took it…Hmn, you're really sensitive to contact…interesting…"

"What's with that look…?"

"Just, food for thought. Come on."

"You know, you really have to stop doing that." The two started off down the Selkie street. Keiss held onto Layle's wallet, and it was a good thing to. No less than eight Selkies attempted to rob him; he pushed all of them off or grabbed their hands and told them to back off. By the time they made it to their destination, Layle hated this place. "Can we please be done down here now!"

"Come on, Layle, it's not that bad. It'd be much worse if I want's with you." The redheaded Selkie stopped out in front of an unmarked building. The windows were tented green the sign on the door read 'Closed'. "This is where we need to be." Keiss approached the door and started to tamper with the lock.

"Uh…really? You brought me all the way down here to break into a building?"

"No, I brought you all the way down her to break into a bar," he stood back and opened the door. "Let's go." Keiss ushered Layle inside and shut the door. Inside the Clavat looked around the little bar. There were about six tables, the walls were lined with fine spirits and liquors from around the world, and two chandeliers hung low to light the place. Keiss approached the bar and banged on the counter top.

"How about some service around here!"

"CAN IT!" Layle turned his head as a woman's voice came out of the back room, "Can't you read! I'm closed!" A Selkie woman came out of the door leading to the back. Her dress was certainly unusual, even for a Selkie. A short yellow skirt with a split in the side, a light purple looking long sleeved shirt accented with white ruffles and red bow in front. Her brown hair was pinned up behind her head, creating a sort of fanned affect. She stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Layle before turning to see Keiss at the bar.

"Well if that's how you're gonna be, then I'll just lea-"

"Keiss!" The woman's face turned from anger to exasperation. "Haven't you got nerve! Showing up, unannounced, and ungrateful. As usual." She moved out of the doorway and over to the bar. "But at least you are actually doing me a favor showing up this time."

"I am?"

"You are," The woman sat on the edge of the bar before swinging her legs over and landing on the other side. "A favor at eight thousand gil. Guild Master has a request out for any info regarding your current status."

"Figures." Keiss rolled his eyes at her before motioning for Layle to come over and sit down. "He can never mind his own business."

The crystal bearer took a seat and turned to his partner with a questioning look, "The Guild want's info on you? Why?"

"Sorry. That's classified," Keiss winked at him. "Layle, this is Chime. Chime, this is Layle."

"Nice to meet you, welcome to my tavern," She smiled at Layle with a bit of a nod.

"Chime? That's a bit of an unusual Selkie name…"

"It's a surname," She waved her hand about, "Unchanged since Caravan days. But its better than my first name."

"Which is?"

"Don't ask," Keiss shook his head, "She charges twenty-thousand gil to know."

Chime laughed, "It's true…"

"Okay, well…Why does the Guild want info on Keiss?"

The Selkie woman laughed again, "Boy you're stubborn…But it's classified. A need to know basis for Guild Members only. Sorry, cutie," Layle sighed and leaned on his elbows and watched Chime and Keiss talk. "So what do you want, Keiss? It had better not take long."

"Relax, I won't get in the way of you looking after that kid…I'm just here for some information."

"Information, huh?" Chime turned to the wall and started to take down a few bottles and a glass. "Information on what?"

"On a certain group of train robbers…"

Layle watched as she scooped ice into the glass and reached for a set of silver cups. "Oh, you want priority information."

"So the Guild wants to know too? Glad to know that old bastard still does some good work."

"Hey now, that's no way to talk about yo-" Keiss sliced his hand in front of his neck the woman looked at Layle as she poured the contents of the bottles into the silver cups. "Hey, you, how long have you known Keiss?"

"About a day."

Chime laughed once more. "I see, I see…Well then I'll let you find out on your own…" She turned her attention back to Keiss, now closing the cups together and shaking them, "Now then, how are we gonna do this? Buy gil or by fair trade."

"Trade?"

"Yeah. I give you info for info on you."

"And why should I agree to that!"

Chime poured the contents of the silver cups into the glass and smiled at Keiss, "Because you_ need_ what I've got. I would only_ like_ the info you have. But I don't need to have it." She pushed the glass at Keiss, "Your usual."

He took it frowning, "Alright. Trade it is."

"Excellent. You start," The woman turned to Layle, "What do you want, handsome." Layle stared at her surprised he was included again and looked over the wall thinking before pointing to a bottle on the shelf.

"The Cactuar Juice."

Both Chime and Keiss turned their heads to the bottle, then to Layle, "Can Clavat's handle that? Maybe you want something simple like a Gourdpotato Beer?"

"No, I want the Cactuar Juice."

Keiss sipped his drink, "Give him what he wants." Chime shrugged and pulled the bottle down, popped the top and passed it to Layle. "Alright, let's get started…"

"Excellent, what's the deal with the Clavat?" Chime leaned on the bar top and started asking questions.

"Business partner." Keiss tilted his glass and asked his own question, "How many make up this band of thieves?"

"Looking at five. Rumors about a sixth. What's your current job?"

"Just finished one. Tonberry hunting. How many successful hits have they made?"

"Ten. Every hit they've made. What's your next job?"

"Don't know. Working for a Dr. Oides. Where do they usually attack?" Layle leaned on the bar himself watching the Selkies. Each giving short rapid fire answers. Neither of them wrote anything down, and Keiss was answering and questioning in between drinking- whatever it was he was drinking. And it was just about finished too. Without breaking her conversation, Chime had already started to mix him another round.

'Selkies…Are perhaps the strangest lot in the world.' It was all he could think as he took another drag of Cactuar Juice.

"Just outside Windmill Plains and Red Leaf Station. Before the caves near Harvest Prairie. What's your current location?"

"Same." Keiss put his glass down for her to fill, "What kind of things are they stealing?"

"Usual Selkie obsessions, in addition paperwork and sever damage to any goods. Why are you partnered with that Clavat? Part of working with Oides?"

'That Clavat? I'm right here….'

"Needed a Crystal Bearer to get the job. Paperwork and goods? What kinds?"

"Reports. Logistics. And damaging research equipment. What's his power?" Chime refilled the glass and Keiss took it back from her taking a long drink before answering.

"Classified. What are the trains' routes?"

"Oh no!" Chime leaned back, "Answer my question."

"No." Keiss put his glass down. "I've gotta keep some things to myself."

"Then you don't get to know the train routes." She smiled and turned to Layle, "Unless he wants to answer."

"Sorry. That Clavat does not," Layle took the final drink from his bottle and set it down, with a smile. Keiss laughed.

"Well Chime. It's been grand. Thanks for the info. It was more than enough."

The woman scoffed. "Same to you, Keiss. Take care. You too, cutie." She winked at Layle as the boys stood and Layle smiled back.

"Hey, Chime, haven't you gotta kid you're supposed to be picking up from school."

"Cool it, Keiss. I don't see your name on him."

"We're contracted together. That's counts for something."

This time it was Layle that wacked Keiss in the arm. "Knock it off. You're not my keeper." The Clavat started for the door and Chime laughed.

"Maybe you 'ought to get on fixing that situation first, eh, Keiss?"

The red head grumbled and pointed at her, "We'll be back, and next time there will be no confusion on this matter."

"Sure thing, Keiss. I'll be sure to include that in my letter to the Guild Master."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So running a bit behind already. My beta's computer is dead, so I am still waiting on chapter nine to be proofed over. Sorry guys. Anyway, enjoy eight, and the rest will come ASAP.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Layle waited for Keiss outside the unmarked bar. As soon as the Selkie emerged, Layle nodded to him. "So, is she how you get all your information?"

"Just info on Selkies…and hey," Keiss crosses his hands over his head and looked Layle over, "Don't flirt with her, okay? She's a total Coeurl."

Layle gave Keiss a questioning look, "That's harsh. She's not that old…"

"She's older than she looks," The red head lowered his hands and started walking. "You'd do best to not flirt back."

The Clavat followed him, still tossing Keiss questioning looks, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"I am," he responded without turning to face him. But Layle stopped walking.

"What!" He caught up with Keiss and stopped in front of him, forcing him to stop. "You're jealous. Is that what you just sai-"

"Hey, where do you live?" Keiss changed the subject. He didn't even bother to wait for Layle to finish the sentence. He just out right switched gears. "Is it close by, or what? We should get something to eat together, to celebrate our first mission. Not to mention landing a standing contract on our first go."

Layle frowned at him, "Really? Just going to toss random things like that out there and then pretend like it didn't happen?"

"I never said it didn't happen." Keiss smiled at him. "I'm just curious if you want to get a bite to eat."

There was a long pause. The two young men stood on the street with two very different expressions. Keiss was smiling, perfectly confident in himself and his behavior. His partner on the other hand was looking a bit annoyed. At least Keiss thought that was annoyance he saw in his eyes. It was hard to tell considering the only clear emotion he had ever seen in Layle was flat out anger or general amusement. Everything else was mixed with this, reserved and uninterested stare.

He finally answered, "Fine. Where to?"

"Uptown. I know a great restaurant." Keiss pat him on the shoulder as he walked pass him. Layle rolled his eyes and followed. It appeared he was going to have a lot to learn about Keiss. The Selkie was just full of mixed signals and secrets.

* * *

Back on the high streets of Alfitaria, Keiss had taken Layle to a little café to eat on fountain Avenue. The two sat chowing down- Keiss a bit faster than Layle- while the Clavat continued to think about his partner's peculiar behavior. 'What's he playing at? He's 'jealous' of Chime? No…He's jealous of Chime flirting with me…' Layle watched as Keiss sipped his tea thru a straw. The Redhead had ordered his drink in a plastic cup. At first Layle thought that was odd, until he realized the Selkie was chewing on the straw. Another odd personality trait to add to the list.

"So…" Layle spoke up, "If you like her, then why don't you flirt with her when you go by…or is what you were doing considered flirting?"

"Flirt? With who? Chime?" Keiss laughed. "You're nuts. I have no interest in her."

The crystal bearer stopped eating. "But then, why-"

"I told you why, Layle. Sheesh, are you thick or something?" The Selkie finished off his tea. He squeezed the bottom of the container and tossed it over his shoulder right into a waste basket. He kept the straw with the lid dangling from it in his mouth, still chewing the end. "Well, I'm all done… I guess we should part ways until we hear from Oides again."

"Yeah…" Layle eyed the red head. 'Okay…So he is jealous of Chime. What the hell? What is he getting at…?' The blond stood up and discarded his trash while Keiss waited. "So…where should we meet, when the Doc calls on us again?"

"Hmn…some place close between our two homes. Where are you at? You never did answer."

"Hmn," Layle pointed to the shuttle map, "I'm staying in a hotel on Rebena Plains Drive."

"Oh, well that's not too far from-" Keiss stopped, "Wait a minute! You're staying where? The hotels down there are terrible!"

"Hey it's cheap, and near the guild halls. Which is where I usually get work."

Keiss shook his head and rubbed his fingers to his temple. "No, no, no. That's not gonna cut it. Layle!" The Selkie pointed at him, "Go to your hotel and check out."

"Excuse me?"

"Check out! Grab all your stuff and meet me back here as soon as you can."

Layle shook his head, "Why?" He didn't really care to just check out of the place he had been staying in for the past week without a good reason.

"What do you mean, 'Why'? Layle, it's all about appearances! I can't have us filling out contracts and listing your residents a shitty adventure's inn! Go get your stuff. You're gonna move into my apartment. I've got an extra room…"

"You're apartment…" The Clavat shook his head, "That just sounds like a bad idea… I mean working and living together. No thanks."

"Yes, thanks!" Keiss crossed his arms. "Layle, your address is not gonna keep us from getting good jobs. So go get your stuff, and come on!"

"You can't be serious…Keiss, it's just an address."

"Hey, with Lilties, getting a job is seventy percent looking the part, twenty percent proving you can do, and ten percent proving you can do it better than the other guy…So get your stuff. I'll be waiting right here."

Layle sighed; judging by the look on Keiss' face there was to be no arguing with him. So, with a slight shrug of his shoulders the Clavat set out to check out of his hotel. He wouldn't lie; he was half considering ignoring the request and just crashing for the day. He could leave Keiss waiting. He doubted the Selkie would find him…

Nah, he would probably find him. Considering he seemed to be the type keen on snooping, he would probably hunt him down if he wasn't back within the hour.

* * *

By the time Layle got back to Fountain Avenue, Keiss had already ordered another drink and was casually sipping it while leaning against a street light. The Selkie smiled at him as he came up looked him over, "Just one bag?"

"Travel light," was all Layle responded with.

"Fair enough, let's go." Keiss started up the street motioning for Layle to follow. The Clavat followed him up the incline of the street, not saying much, just wondering where it was Keiss stayed. Part of him was grateful it was not on a street populated by Selkies, but the rest of him had to wonder if Keiss felt odd living in an area full of Lilties and Clavats. There wasn't a single Selkie on the whole street other than him.

As they reached the top of Fountain Avenue they reached the street's namesake, a large ornate fountain in the middle of a little circular park. There were a few Clavat shop vendors set up here and there around the area- no more little apartments. However Keiss kept walking forward past the fountain to the far side of the park toward a large gate with a decorative green crystal shinning just past it and a Lilty guard standing just before it.

"Uhh, Keiss…where are we going?"

"Always with the questions, you make a lousy date… Haven't you liked the last few places I took you?" The redhead stopped at the gate and pulled out a card; after quickly flashing it to the Lilty, the guard turned to his side and hit a button. At once the gate opened up and Keiss walked in. Layle looked back at the guard as they passed him and then back at Keiss. The Selkie was quickly disappearing onto a set of stairs to the right.

"So...How am I supposed to get in here?"

"I'll get you a pass, but it will take me a few days. So just relax until then." The Selkie lead him up a flight of stairs that seemed to take forever. Layle was convinced there was probably and elevator somewhere around here. By the time they reached the fifth incline of steps, the walls to the side had windows in them allowing one to see out over the park at Fountain Avenue. As they reached the eight incline, Keiss stopped on the landing and waited for Layle.

"Tired yet?"

"…Just wondering if this place has an elevator."

"…You know I've never looked."

"Why does this not surprise me? You and easy seem to avoid each other."

"Yeah kind of like you and caution. This way," he turned to his left and walked out onto an encased overpass bridge that connected the building they were in to one across the way. As they were walking out a shuttle whizzed by overhead. Below the many interconnecting lower streets of Alfitaria could be seen; each flooded with pedestrians.

It was another five minutes, and two flights down, and three hallway turns before Keiss finally stopped at a door marked '6132'. The Selkie pulled out a key and opened the place up. Inside the apartment was –tidy. There was a bit of mess on the table, some papers, letters, maps; it was definitely a place of working and not eating. There was a couch across from a crystalvision- but the even the couch had papers on it. No trash lying about though. Layle just shook his head.

"So you work all the time? I thought Selkies like to have fun."

Keiss shut the door and frowned, "I have fun when I'm not busy."

Layle picked up a map and a few newspaper clippings, "Sure you do…"

The redhead walked by and hit him on the back of his head, "Come on. Let me show you your room." The Selkie walked down the hall and opened a door on the left. "It's simple enough, bed dresser, closet, bathroom is down the hall. Rent is five hundred gil a month."

Layle rolled his eyes. "Keiss, you really take this appearance's thing too far, you know that right? A thousand gil a month for your apartment, your own air ship, eating in a Lilty owned café… If you didn't steal Military contracts, you couldn't live."

His partner's response was to roll his eyes, "Look, just make yourself at home. I've got some errands to run. You can't get back in without me, not until I get you a card, so don't leave!"

"Yeah yeah." He tossed his bag down and looked around the place, "Maybe I'll clean up your mess…"

"Aww, are you gonna play house wife, Layle? That's so sweet."

"Get the hell out, Keiss!" The Selkie laughed to himself as he exited out the apartment leaving Layle alone. He grumbled about how annoying Keiss was and already realizing he made a mistake agreeing to this. "I should've just taken my chances hiding from him."

After he unpacked, Layle found he was in fact stuck with trying to clean Keiss' mess. Not because he wanted to be helpful, but because he wanted a place to sit and eat. He grumbled sorting through papers and old contracts, maps and letters, and newspapers and bills. By the time he had it all sorted out a few hours had passed. Unfortunately, there was little in the fridge, save for some left overs and a few instant meals, but plenty to drink.

"Come on!" He closed the fridge and glared at door as if doing so would make more food appear. "Grocery shopping is the first thing I am doing once I get a card to get in and out of this place…" Perhaps it was just the Selkies didn't cook much? Layle didn't either, but he knew how to make enough to survive. And instant meals really made his stomach churn. So he opened the fridge again and grabbed a bottle of Rainbow Juice before flopping on the couch and turning on the crystalvision.

* * *

Six hours of loafing later, Layle found he was losing his mind.

"I could dig through his things…try to find out why the Guild want's info on him." He lay on the couch spinning his empty bottle of rainbow juice overhead before flicking his wrist and tossing it to the trash. It landed on top of the other four bottles he had already had. "Alright. Let's do that." He jumped up from the couch and ventured down the hall. Of course Keiss' room was large than his and had its own bathroom. He left the door open so he could hear if his partner suddenly returned.

There was nothing of interest on top of the bed or the dresser drawers, just more paperwork. "This guy…" Layle turned a contract over in his hand, "Well at least I know I'll never have to wait long between jobs…but yesh. I wonder how he doesn't lose anything." He set the contract down and started to pull open the drawers. "Clothes…" He closed one and moved onto the next. "Clothes, again." Layle got down on his knees and opened the bottom shelves, "Clothes and papers." He started to flip through the papers down here. "Airship grids, contacts, inner city maps, railway maps and schedules, Selkie guild network, map of the count-" he stopped flipping and tossed the other papers a side.

"Hello! A map of the Guild's underground network and informants…Now why do you need this, Mr. I'm not in the Guild." Layle studied the set of papers, covered in little dark lines linking cities and little red 'x's with names written next to them. The large cities had maps all their own, for Alfitaria there were several locations checked off. Once included Chime's bar. "He's gotta be in the guild…So why work for Lilties? If it some sort of inside job?" He set the chart a side and started to dig through the rest of the papers, "Maybe…Its to keep the Lilties from stopping Selkie jobs…like the train. Would explain why he's so obsessed wit-"

Layle stopped, he could hear voices. "Great he brought someone with him!" Layle grabbed the papers and stuffed them back in the drawer; it didn't matter they weren't organized. He quickly got up and got into the hallway closing Keiss' door. He could hear the key's the doorknob and cursed. No way to get back to his room, but the bathroom was close! He reached out with his hand and yanked himself over to the bathroom door, nearly slamming into it. The Clavat ducked inside just as he heard the front door open and Keiss call down the hall to him. "Hey, Layle~" whoever was with him was laughing up a storm. There was apparently more than one.

He sighed, "He sounds happy…" He exited the bathroom as if nothing was wrong and stopped to see Keiss, two female Selkies and a Clavat woman in the doorway.

"There you are!" The redhead pointed at him and leaned on the wall, "Hey! Get dressed, we're going to Chime's!"

"….Are you drunk?"

"What!" The group behind Keiss chuckled, "Layle, Selkie's don't get drunk."

"…You look and sound drunk…I thought you were working."

The Selkie crossed his arms, "Are you gonna come have some fun, or not?" The glare on his face made Layle laugh, but he shook his head.

"I think, I'm gonna crash for the evening…Enjoy having fun for a change. Okay?"

Keiss grumbled and grabbed the door knob, "Now who could stand some fun in his life…" He turned back to the others had shrugged, "Okay, I tried. Let's go!" He slammed the door on his way out. Layle breathed a sigh of relief. He waited a few minutes to make sure they were long gone before he resumed snooping around. However, he found nothing else linking his partner to the Selkie Guild.

"What a strange guy…" By the time he finished putting Keiss' room back the way he found it was approaching midnight. His partner was still not home, he figured he'd probably be out all night. So rather than wait up, Layle indeed crashed.

Just as he was getting settled into bed, he could hear the front door opening and the sound of Keiss talking to someone.

'…shhh…don't make a noise.' Someone tripped over something and there was laughter that followed.

Layle flipped his pillow over his head and frowned. 'Great, he would be the type to bring someone home…'

'-is way…don't trip over the chair… Nnonono- that's Layle's door…'

Layle sighed and tried to think back to the people that had come by earlier. 'I guess one of the girls is staying the night…lucky me…' For the rest of the night, the apartments acoustics- or lack there of- were put to the test. Layle was at least grateful the walls seemed to do their part of keeping the noise down. It wasn't so bad that he could not sleep. However he found himself staying awake straining to hear.

'Tell someone your jealous…bring someone else home… ….Asshat.' He stayed up milling over Keiss' behavior and just how it had rubbed him the wrong way. And he wasn't even sure if it should have. But that didn't change the fact he felt like he was getting the short end of the stick here. Maybe it was just all the Rainbow Juice- however he knew that was a terrible excuse. Rainbow Juice isn't that potent. The Clavat stayed awake, feeling pissed off and annoyed until finally he fell asleep.

* * *

Layle was the first one up in the morning. He could tell because the apartment was not at all disturbed. He got in the shower and mulled over what he had found in Keiss' room last night. But thinking about Keiss' room just made him think of his partner's midnight affair and it just made him want to punch the Selkie. "Ugh…I need something to eat…or at least some coffee…I am acting crazy! Why do I care who he brings home…It's not my problem or business." As he got out, he could hear the front door opening and closing.

"Well at least she's gone now…" Layle tied a towel around his waist and picked up a smaller one to dry his hair. It hung on his head while he riffled around the kitchen looking for coffee. There was a pot, so there had to be coffee. Or at least he hopped there was. After a few minutes he found it and started to make up a pot. With the towel hanging over his head he couldn't really see anywhere other than what he was looking at. However he could hear just fine.

From behind him he heard the sound of Keiss' door open and close and the sound of the Selkie coming down the hall. The footsteps stopped and then started up again, but they were heading for the door. Layle chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"So what, Keiss," He started to turn around, "You're not gonna tell me all about the fun you and that girl had last ni-" He stopped as he found himself looking at a blue haired Selkie male, about his age. The guy just chuckled and Layle pointed at him. "…You're not Keiss."

"Y-yeah…He said he'd be back…But, huh, I've got to go…So…Tell him I'll see him later…" Layle opened his mouth to respond but the Selkie was rushing to the door. He dropped the coffee on the counter and ran after him. Entirely unsure of that was really the person from last night or a thief or what. As the guy ducked out the front door Layle leaned out shouting at him.

"H-hey! HEY!" Just as the Selkie ran around the corner out of sight, Keiss came into view. The red head watched the other Selkie run and looked back at the door. He crossed his arms and looked Layle over. A bit of a smirk on his face.

"You know… I think this has been my best idea yet."

"Keiss!" Layle pointed down the hall at the Selkie. "That guy- that guy was in here!"

"Yeah, I know." He brushed passed him and entered the apartment. "I let him in."

The Crystal Bearer shut the door, and turned to him, "Keiss…that was a man…wasn't it?"

"Yes- oh hey you're making coffee, great." The Selkie opened the fridge and pulled out a few eggs, half a tomato, and some spinach. "You like omelets?" As he pulled back and shut the door Layle was standing next to him, arms crossed and looking pissed. "…Can I help you?"

"I don't know, can you!" Keiss just shrugged at the odd question, "Can you please explain to me, what I am in store for, living with you?"

"Oh? Is that all…" Keiss pulled out a skillet and smiled at Layle, "If you really want to know, I could show you."

"Show me?"

"First hand." He cracked the eggs and started to chop up the veggies, "You're already dressed for it."

"…" Layle frowned at him and turned to head toward his room. "You're gonna have to do better than that…" The Clavat shut his door and Keiss smirked as he set to work making breakfast.

"In case you haven't noticed," he started to talk to himself, "I love a good challenge."

* * *

A/N: That's eight! Nine and Ten are ready as soon as I can get them looked over. Sorry for just one this week, hopefully I'll have three to make up for it next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hi guys! Back again with Nine and Ten. Eleven will also go up this week to make up for last weeks one. Thanks for your patience . Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

It was hot. Blisteringly hot. So hot one's sweat evaporated within seconds of forming on your forehead. Someone could easily die within hours out here.

That was all Layle could think about. How abysmally hot it was out in the center of the northern desert. Technically as a whole the place was identified as 'Prison Sands', but right now the boys were far from the work yard and the gloomy Aerial Prison that loomed overhead. You couldn't even see them this far out among the sandy wastelands. No one in their right mind went out past the flying prison, as the desert itself slowly converted from sand to quicksand.

Miles and miles of scorching quicksand with only large rocky islands scattered here and there as relief. That last oasis was miles ago; as well as the last signs of life. Out here it was just the sands. The rocks. And the monsters. Which were of course what they were here for.

Today's request was to hunt down all forms of earth Sahagins: Stone, Sand, and Lord. And of course, they had to be hunted in their natural habitat. Which, as usual, was some place ridiculously dangerous- not that Layle was complaining. Over the past three weeks he had nearly been stabbed by Tonberries and crushed my mushrooms; nearly lost his jacket in a lava pit and dropped into one by an Ahriman; almost beheaded by a Shade; taken for a wild ride through poisonous mist by a Nightmare, and not to forget half encased by a mob of angry Princess Flan. Certainly it was a dangerous job collecting monsters for Dr. Oides. But that wasn't what was really making the heat so miserable.

What was making him so miserable was Keiss.

With each passing day, and each passing mission the Selkie became more and more fixated with getting them onto this train. So fixated that Layle was up to his neck in Flan before the Selkie decided to help him. So interested in finding out more about the route it took and what it shipped that they usually split up once they were back in Alfitaria, mind you being alone didn't bother him. But not seeing your partner for days was a bit vexing. And when Keiss did show up it was only ever with a job, or with Dass.

That was his name. Dass. That blue haired Selkie. Layle had only learned a few days ago down at Chime's. Apparently Dass frequents the place. He had contemplated waiting around for Keiss' other partner, but figured it would only be a fuss to start a fight in a Selkie bar without his living Selkie pass.

Not that he was out to start a fight. Just question him. Yeah, question him.

'Like if he's Keiss' boyfriend, why am I the only upset by the constant flirting?' It was flirting wasn't it? That he was all he could define it as after the middle of last week when he pinned him to a wall and kissed his neck. It was definitely flirting.

"I should just move out…"

"Hey!" Keiss looked over Layle from his perch on the rocks. "No talking, you'll scare the fish."

Layle sighed, "Sahagins don't care if we talk or not. Besides it's not like you're doing anything to help me with this." The Clavat turned his attention back to the swirling sand in front of him. He had been sitting here for over an hour. Watching the sand for the shadow of a Sahagin coming close to the surface. Oides had given them some bait, which they had tossed into the desert and hooked onto a chain to keep from losing it, but so far they were still one type short. A Sahagin Lord. The monster was technically capable of living anywhere, and was more common to be found in marshes. However Oides wanted one from the desert.

So here they were. Sitting on a rock in the middle of the desert with their supplies, a fuck ton of water, and two Chocobos. They were the only way to get across the desert; there wasn't rock structure big enough to land the Acote on. One was loaded down with all their supplies and the other Keiss and Layle had to share. Which only made him more upset.

The Crystal Bearer picked up his bottle of water and sucked the last few drops from it. He stood up and proceeded to rummage around the packs for his tenth bottle today. Once he took a few swigs, Layle decided it was time to add his shirt to the pile of sweaty, not going to be worn for a while clothes, along with his jacket, Keiss' armor and shirt and both of their shoes. The Selkie had even taken off his bandana though he kept it tied to his right arm just below his shoulder, and had his hair looped up in a ponytail.

All around him, Keiss was looking through papers. Train reports he had gotten from somewhere. He had spent this mission reading over the facts, and the figures, trying to determine what was so important to these supposed 'Striped Brigands' that they need to hit up nearly every military train in the past few weeks. Layle sighed and walked around him to check Keiss pole. Since he couldn't yank the monsters out like Layle could, the doctor had fixed him up with a fishing pole that worked in the sand. The blond tugged the line noting it felt lose. He grabbed it with both hands and pulled it in only to curse once it was out of the sand.

"Keiss!"

"What?" The redhead didn't even look up.

"Your bait is gone!"

"Hmn?" He picked up another folder and started writing on it, "Oh yeah, I heard something tugging a while ago…"

"A while ago! How long ago?"

"Like…twenty minutes? I don't know…Look, I think I figured out where they're getting onto the train at. It has to be while it's on route-" Layle reached down with his hand and knocked the papers from Keiss grasp. Right off their rock ledge and into the sand.

"Layle!" he stood up, "What the hell was that for!"

"That's not our mission, Keiss! You're supposed to be helping me with his monster bullshit! Not tracking down a bunch of thieves!"

"You short sighted ass!" Keiss pushed Layle back from him, "That information is going to get us a better mission! Or do you want to be helping Oides forever! I thought you wanted to get away from him and his experiments!"

"I do!" The Clavat pushed back, "But how can we find other work where you're always disappearing, have your nose buried in this fucking train nonsense or you're too busy fucking around with Dass!"

Keiss stumbled a bit and picked up his water bottle. He unscrewed it as he started to retort, "I am never around because I am out working! Getting information is how you get a job! I can't trust you to go out and woo over a few Lilty officials! Not with your attitude about everything! So just cool off and let me work!" He sloshed Layle with the bottle of water. It only made the Clavat more upset.

"Let you work! Let you work! I'm the one working! Every damn mission you do nothing while I nearly die!" He snatched the bottle from Keiss and threw it at his head, "If I wanted to deal with this kind of bullshit I'd have never of left my old partnership!"

"Well if you can't grasp the idea that not all this work is physical labor, then maybe you should go back to the slums and the halls for work! But oh wait you won't! Because you keep mailing gil out to someone!" This time Keiss picked up his pole and swung it at Layle, "You can't afford to slum it! I pay you too well! And as a result I'm paying someone else pretty well too! So where are you sending money to, Layle! Huh! Tell me!"

The Bearer jumped back and grabbed the end of the pole snarling, "I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what you've got to do with the Selkie Guild! Huh! Why do you have a list of their informants and their network! Why does Chime keeping asking for info on you in exchange for money!"

"You've been snooping around my stuff! You rotten Son of a Fenrir!" Keiss yanked back on the pole, "It's none of your business, so keep out of it!"

"Then you keep out of mine! Selkie Theif!" Layle yanked back twice as hard.

"Clavat Commoner!"

"Pillaging Scum!"

"Idiot Hick!"

"Jackass!"

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

"Prude!"

"God I fucking hate you! Being your partner was the worst idea ever!"

"I absolutely agree!" Keiss twisted the pole toward the edge shaking Layle lose. He then swung with all his might at the Clavat's head, but Layle threw up his hands and created a barrier to protect himself. The blond then grabbed the pole with his powers and flung it- along with Keiss- into the sand.

For a moment he stood triumphant over the edge of the rock watching Keiss panic in the quicksand. "You'd better stop moving. You're only gonna make it worse."

"Layle! Layle get me out of here! You asshole! You bastard! You filthy, Clavat Hick! Don't just stand there!"

Layle sat down watching Keiss attempt to pull himself up from the sand and onto the rocks with no avail. "Now, now, Keiss, if you want me to rescue you, we're gonna change a few things."

"Arg! FINE! Anything!"

"First, when you go 'working' we go together."

"Fine! Pull me out!" Keiss nails dug into the rock, the sand was now up to his hips.

"Second, you're gonna drop this train bullshi-"

"Fuck you!"

"Say 'Hi' to the Sahagins for me."

"Fine! Fine! Pull me out! No more train info!"

Layle nodded and picked up Keiss' papers, tossing them into the sand. It only made the Selkie swear at him more. "And lastly…Dass…Quit bringing him to the apartment."

"Dass!" Keiss struggled a little less, but only because this request threw him off guard, "Why Dass?"

"He bugs me."

"…bugs you?" Keiss took a few deep breaths; the sand was now just below his chest, "Yeah, okay, fine." He reached out his hand, he would figure it out once he was out of danger.

"Good," Layle reached out with his right hand, ready to encase Keiss in a gravity field and yank him out, when something caught his eye. Just behind the sinking redhead he could see a shadow. It was steadily swimming right for him. And every now and again a dark blue- almost black fin stuck up out of the sand. "A Sahagin Lord…"

"What?" Keiss looked behind him and saw the fin now coming his way. "Oh, Crystal…Layle! Layle pull me out!"

"It's coming right for you…" he looked down at Keiss, "Keep splashing around."

"What are you, stupid! Pull me out, Crystal Bearer!"

"No! It's coming for you! If I pull you out it will leave!" The Clavat turned his attention from Keiss to the oncoming monster. His eyes followed its shadow. It was definitely coming for Keiss.

"Layle! Layle! Crystal Bearer!" The redhead cursed and tried to pull himself out, but the more he struggled to get up the more the sand pulled him under. It was quickly becoming hard to breathe. "Fuck! Fuck! Layle! Help me!"

Layle didn't hear him. He watched as the Sahagin's head poked up from the sand, its eyes trained on Keiss. Two clawed hands emerged next and the creature opened its mouth ready to bite down on the sinking Selkie. Just as the Sahagin pushed forward to leap out of the sand and onto what was left of the Selkie that was still above the quicksand, Layle encased it in a gravity field and yanked further than it had planned right onto the rocks. The stunned Sahagin Lord stumbled a bit. Layle grabbed it a second time and smashed it into the rocks. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally the monster let out a mournful cry as its head was thoroughly bashed to bits and it fell over, defeated.

"Hah!" Layle wiped his hands together, "Who knew Selkies were the perfect bait? Eh, Keiss? …Keiss?" Layle looked over his shoulder. "Oh shit, Keiss!" The Clavat leaned over the edge of the rock; he could just see the Selkie's arm sticking out of the sand, his fingers opening and closing. With his powers, Layle took hold and started to yank. The sand had a tight grip on him. "Come on! Come on! Spit him out!"

Layle gave it one last yank with all his strength, and his partner was yanked up from the sand. The force of it knocked him flat on his ass, and Keiss crashing into him put him on his back. The feeling the stone crashing against the back of his head was not pleasant. He groaned as he heard Keiss coughing on top of him. The Selkie was spitting out sand and gasping for air. In between catching his breath the started to hit Layle in the chest.

"You! You bastard!- Igh! You were gonna! You were gonna let me die!"

"Aww, come on." Layle pushed himself up and rolled Keiss over so he could pat the Selkie on the back. "I wasn't going to let you die."

"Liar! Ugh- everything is gonna taste like sand for days!"

Layle sighed and pulled a water bottle over to them so Keiss could use it to flush out his mouth. After a few minutes the Selkie was up again and looking cross. "Come on, Keiss…I saved you."

"Yeah, but you wanted to get the monster first!"

"It was only fair. I mean you needed to pull your weight this mission too."

"Is that so?" Keiss looked back at Layle and crossed his arms; the Selkie reached into his pocket and made a face, "Aw man…I think my wallet fell out in the sand…" Keiss walked up to the edge and smiled. "Hey, Layle! Can you get it for me?"

The blond stood over the ledge next to him and scanned the sand. "Where I don't see it?"

"It's right there…"

"Right where?"

"There, you just need to look closer!" Keiss suddenly rammed his body into Layle's and sent the Clavat over the edge of the rocks.

"Keiss! Keiss, you DICK!"

The redhead started to laugh. He watched as Layle now struggled in the sand, "What's the matter, Layle? Need some help?"

"Jerk! Asshole! Bastard!"

"My this seems familiar…You want me to bring the Chocobo over so you can hook onto it?"

"Yes!"

"Hmn…Okay, but first…some conditions…"

"Keiss! I hate you! I hate you! And when I get out of here, you are going to pay!"

* * *

The entire ride back to the edge of the desert, Layle was bitter and silent. But Keiss was his usual self. The Clavat rode on the back of the Chocobo while his partner steered it. The second bird loaded down with their supplies and their catch was tied to this one's saddle and following closely behind.

"Aw, come on, Layle…don't be a little bitch about this." The Clavat just snorted. The only thing Keiss had made him agree to was he wasn't going to stop him from seeing Dass. But it was more than enough to upset him all over again. "So why does he bother you?"

"Hmn?"

"Dass! Why does he bother you…Do I bring him around too much?"

"Yes." That was a lie. Keiss had only actually had the Selkie over about five times. But Layle hated every time he was there.

"Then we won't come back to the apartment."

"…Why do you have to go with him at all?"

"What?" The red head looked over his shoulder, "This job is stressful. Is a good way to unwind."

"That's all!"

"Well, I do admit I like him…He's relatively interesting…And not a part of the Guild." Layle was silent, he leaned back and looked up the sky still sulking over the matter. "…Are you jealous?"

"What?" His attention snapped forward again.

"You're totally jealous, aren't you?"

"No…Fool around with whoever you want…Just quit mocking me while you do it."

"Mocking?" Keiss turned his attention forward and smiled, "You're so jealous."

"Just focus on where we're going. The sooner we get home so I can shower the better."

"We could always shower together."

"After today, I can barely stand riding on this bird with you…"

"Ouch, Crystal Bearer. That's hurts."

* * *

The boys did not return to the doctor until the following day after some much need rest and cleaning up. They were there bright and early with the Sahagins in tow. Layle had to admit, he was still feeling a bit tired from yesterdays 'swim' and Keiss didn't look so hot either.

"Man…we need a vacation after this one."

"But we're just getting started…" Keiss smirked as he stepped of the elevator.

"Of course you feel that way, you've been taking it easy."

"Now don't start that again," Keiss opened the door to the lab and smiled at Oides who was pacing around the room. "Greetings, Doctor! We have your latest order." Layle set the monsters on the counter. "So what's our next mission?"

"Ah, Keiss, Layle. You've succeeded again. Excellent…Excellent…" The Doctor looked the monsters over. Layle noted he didn't have the usual glee in his eyes that he inspected them with. "Good work…as always…" He stopped and sighed, "But I cannot use them. You'll have to dispose of them"

"What!" Keiss looked startled.

"Why not?" Layle crossed his arms. "After all we went through to get them, you're just gonna have us toss them out?"

"I know, I know… I will pay you still. Extra in fact." The Doctor removed his glasses and whipped them on his coat, "I just cannot keep them. I have nothing to store them in…they will rot before I can use them…"

"What about those tubes…" Keiss jerked his thumb toward the back hall. "If you need more we'll get you the stuff to make-"

"It's not the tubes…it's my stasis fluid. I haven't gotten a shipment in two weeks…and now I am afraid I am running out. I cannot even rotate the fluids in the containers I have. There is just so little…"

Layle couldn't help but smile at the news, "So I guess this means an end to your experiment."

"It will be soon, yes. Once I run out, the monsters will decay…All my research will come to a halt. I will no longer be able to employ you…"

Keiss nodded slowly rubbing his chin, "Dr. Oides, by any change…your fluid…is it shipped on those trains that have been targeted by thieves?"

"…Keiss…" Layle glared at the Selkie. Who held up his hand to him.

"W-why yes. It is."

The Selkie nodded, "Then, doctor, I suggest for our next assignment, you have us inspect this thief matter."

"Keiss! We had a deal!"

"One moment, Doctor." Keiss grabbed Layle and dragged him to the other side of the room. "Will you cool it?"

"You told me you'd drop this train BS," Layle shook his head. "We had a deal."

"Layle, you want work don't you? If the doctor can't hire us, we're in a bind! The next logical step is to make sure he can get his supplies so we get work!"

"Or, you get new work, like you promised. So we don't have to work for a nut job."

"Look! Spinosa is trying to catch these thieves. We catch them, he hires us! No more doctor work!"

"You just want to get on that train…"

"You're right, I do. And so do you. Whether you know it or not." The boys stood there looking at each other. Each trying to stare the other down before finally Layle rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's do it."

"Perfect!" Keiss pulled back from Layle and approached the doctor, "So as I was saying why don't you hire us to-"

"Absolutely not." Oides cut him off. Keiss frowned but Layle chuckled. "Spinosa told me, specifically to not let you hunt down these thieves. It is Sir Regal's mission."

"Well that settles that!" Layle put his hands in his pockets. "So we'll just be on our-"

"Then hire us to protect your shipment!" Keiss was determined. He saw a way in, he was not backing down. "We won't search for thieves, we won't even interfere with what Regal is doing…just hire us to be guards. We ride the train, with your supplies and make sure none is tampered with. Should the thieves attack, we will only focus on guarding what's yours. And let Regal and the military deal with actually capturing them."

There was a long moment of silence in the room. Oides eyed Keiss with caution. He rubbed his chin and continued to stare at the Selkie. The longer he stared the more determined Keiss seemed. The red head kept his arms crossed and his expression stern. Finally, the doctor nodded, "A…curious loop hole…However, Spinosa never said you could not guard what was mine…Alright."

Keiss smiled and looked back at Layle with a wink. The Clavat just rolled his eyes.

"I will have to get you a clearance pass and a map to the Veo Lu Research facility. That's where it's made and shipped from. You'll be guarding the next shipment. It's scheduled to leave in two days."

"We'll be here the day before for our passes." Keiss nodded to the doctor and turned to head out the room. "You won't be disappointed, Dr. Oides."

The doctor nodded to him. "Just try not to upset the Lieutenant and Sir Regal too much."

Layle snorted as they headed out, "I don't think that's possible for him to do."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

On the day the boys were leaving for the train, Keiss was up early making breakfast and coffee. He had their passes and the map to the research facility all set to go. Now he was just waiting on Layle.

The Clavat emerged from his room and fell into his chair yawning.

"Don't do that." Keiss set a plate down in front of him. "Don't look tired. Don't look angry; don't do anything that will set a negative image."

"Keiss…it's just a mission. An escort mission at that. An escort mission for stuff. We can't even interact with what we are watching."

Keiss took his own seat and sighed, "That is not the point! I have been trying to get Spinosa to contract me for a month. This is that chance. He has to have a good impression- no a stellar impression of us! So be sure you're wide awake by the time we get there."

Layle sipped his coffee, "I'll be wide awake…" He smirked, "You're always so uptight about appearances, but if those Lilties only knew…you wear long sleeves to cover up all those Selkie tattoos."

"Don't you dare mention those." Keiss frowned as he ate. For the weeks Layle had been living with him, the Clavat had noted that Keiss was very overdressed for a Selkie. And it did not take him long to figure out why. It was the markings. All Selkies had them. Light tattoos on their bodies, all meaning something or another. They were tan and brown and practically blended in with their skin, but you could still see them. Keiss had explained most are just ways of identifying who's from where. Everyone had a mark put on them early in life that matched up to their home location- Leuda, Costa Faguita, Bridge Town, and so on and so forth. But there were also tattoos for other meanings. Those were more like notoriety. Things Selkies received for being the best or infamous, and then they very rare sort of 'ranking' mark.

As Keiss had explained it, there's not really a class system among Selkies like there was with Lilties. Like Clavats everyone just 'was', but there were still 'leaders' of the tribe collectively scattered about the country. They usually had some prominent mark in a very visible place, and whenever anything happened within the Selkie the community they were the final say-so in the matter. On what was right to steal, where was right to settle, who were enemies, allies…If any Selkie or anyone wanted to do anything big in their community, it had to be approved. And at the top of these leaders was the Guild Master. The center of all things Selkie within Alfitaria.

As far as Layle was concerned it sounded like a mafia of sorts. But Keiss assured him they weren't nearly as violent as he was thinking.

However, Layle still could not get Keiss to tell him what all the marks on his arms meant. 'I bet one is for 'Guild Member',' he finished his meal and pushed his plate to the side.

"Ready when you are," The Clavat stood up along with his partner. Maybe after this train nonsense was settled, Keiss would tell him why it was so important.

* * *

At the Veo Lu Research facility the boys were greeted by the usual overzealous Lilty Guards. With the place on heightened security and Keiss being a Selkie they were all too enthusiastic to assume he was one of the thieves. It took a half hour of explaining and proving that they were supposed to be there, but once they were cleared, the boys left the Acote in the airship hanger and made their way to the train platform.

The entire place was wall to wall steal and steam. Lights hung high overhead illuminating the steal catwalks that lead above chemical vats and into sealed off rooms. Doors were marked hazardous, personnel only, caution, and closed. There were timed locks, password locks, and guards everywhere. It made Layle shudder.

"I already hate this job…"

"Come on, Layle, just relax." Keiss lead the way as they walked through the facility out to the train platform. Outside the back of the building was where the trains arrived to load up. The platform was presently covered with working Lilties, soldiers and crates. All of them going through checks and having their inventory written on their sides. "Alright…We need to be in the car with the Dr. Oides' shipment."

"Do we have to be 'in' the car…How about just outside it?"

"Quit freaking out, Layle…I'm sure this stuff is transported saf-"

"What are you doing here!" Keiss smiled at Layle. He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was cut off by a familiar angry voice shouting at him from behind. Layle rolled his eyes as he watched his partner's usual sarcastic smirk take shape. The Selkie turned around and smiled even wider.

"Sir Regal! How good it is to see you again."

"This facility is for authorized individuals only! You had better get out or be arrested!"

Keiss shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't leave, Regal." The Selke mercenary pulled out his contract with the Doctor and his clearance pass. "You see, I'm here to make sure my clients shipment makes it to Alfitaria, safely."

Regal snatched the paper away from him and began scanning it over. Layle and Keiss traded looks as the Lilty mercenary called for Lieutenant Spinosa.

"You had better hope he lets this fly…"

"He will, don't worry."

As the Lieutenant approached, he wore a surprised and displeased expression at the sight of Keiss and Layle. Regal thrust the contract at him before he could even question the Selkie, "Oides is disobeying your orders!"

Spinos frowned and read over the contract. He looked up at Keiss and then down at the paper, "So that's the game."

"Game?" Keiss looked at Layle. "We're playing a game?"

"Not that I know of." He shrugged at him.

"I want them removed!" Regal called for a guard, but Spinosa belayed that order. "B-but Lieutenant, Sir!"

"Regal…The Doctor has expressed concern that his research will be put to a halt if he does not receive his chemicals soon. His contractors are here to only ensure his shipment makes it their destination…It will not interfere with your work and will even relieve you of some duties. This way you need to only focus on catching those thieves."

"With all due respect, Sir…I doubt this…young man will keep his nose out of other's business…Not to mention the dangers of having someone on board the thieves can relate to!"

"Hey!" Keiss pointed at Regal, "I am not a thief."

"Regal, please, come with me we will inform the men of the presence on board and make the necessary arrangements and adjustments for today's shipment…" The Lieutenant led the Lilty mercenary away from the boys without another word.

Keiss nodded to Layle as they left. "Let's find our place in this mess."

* * *

It took another hour before the train was fully loaded up; Keiss and Layle were assigned to watch over three supply cars. Each one was filled with large cylinders of the stasis fluid Dr. Oides used in his experiments. Luckily for Layle there wasn't any truly suitable place for them to stay within the cars, so they were stationed in the car just before them and the car just behind them.

"I'll stay up front, you in the back; every twenty minutes we'll rotate."

Layle leaned up against a platform light and looked down the line of cars, "You want me to walk through the cars? Full of that stuff?"

"You love danger, Layle."

"Yeah I love it in situations where there's a chance of survival…"

"It's all sealed up! Quit being such a baby."

"Is there a problem, Keiss?" The two turned their head to see the plum bearing Lilty making his way toward them.

"No, Leitenant, just going over with my partner how we're going to monitor the doctor's shipment."

"Excellent. Dr. Oides speaks very highly of you, Keiss. I normally would not allow two non-military personnel on board…However, the doctor's research is also important to the Lilty Army, and even the High Commander wants to see it to fruition. Do not disappoint."

"Of course not. The shipment will get through, no problem…However, I have one question."

"Yes?"

"Exactly…where do these Brigands usually attack the train? Just so my partner and I are not caught off guard."

He looked the two over, "There attack location changes each time…"

"And you're sure they're not starting out on the train?"

"You have seen for yourself. This area is more than secure. How they are getting on remains a mystery," Spinosa pointed at Keiss, "One that you do not need to be focused with."

"Of course, of course…Well then," He motioned for Layle to follow him. "We have better get on and in place while you get ready to check the train over." The Lieutenant watched them go, the Lilty sighed. He knew Keiss was going to cause trouble for him…

"So they're getting on while the train is moving…I have to admit that's bold."

"What's the matter, Keiss, don't think you can handle it?"

The redhead snorted, "Just get into position, and I'll see you in twenty." The Selkie waved to Layle as he headed off down the platform to board three cars ahead of him. The Clavat stepped up onto the train. The car was filled with Lilty guards all taking their stations at Regal and Spinosa's orders.

"It's going to be an interesting ride…"

* * *

As the train got underway, Layle quickly decided he hated this mission as well. Sitting and waiting for something to happen,was not what he enjoyed doing the most. And sitting in a room full of surly Lilty guards was also not high on his 'enjoyable ways to pass the time' list. After the first twenty minutes he was up and opening the door to the supply car. Inside the cylinders of the crystal fluid were lined up and laid on their side. They were stacked, three rows high, all on one side of the car. The other side had a clear walkway leading to the door and the next car.

He quickly made his way to the door not wanting to stay in the room with the containers for too long. Even if they were sealed up tight, the idea of them breaking open and flooding the car kept filling his mind. And he did not want that stuff anywhere near him. Layle quickly opened the door and proceeded through the next car. Just as he was reaching the second door he saw Keiss coming toward him.

"So, any news of an attack yet?" The Clavat asked as he kept walking.

"No- nothing ye- You could at least stay and hold a conversation," The red head frowned and out his hands on top of his head.

"You know I don't like this stuff, Keiss."

The Selkie rolled his eyes this time, "Just relax will you?" He leaned up against the railing of the walk way and looked at the containers. "Those things are sealed up tight. Nothing is going to make them break open." Layle looked over at the containers. In these cars there were very small windows just below the roof that allowed light to shine in. But since they were so narrow the place was mostly lit up by the lights hanging in the room. The sunlight rushed over the tops of the containers as they gentle clanged.

"I guess you're right…I am being really twitchy about nothing."

"That's right. And with us here to protect them, none of the stuff is going to be spilled out or thrown off or stolen. It's all good." Keiss turned to Layle and smiled. The Clavat smiled back. Keiss was right, they could handle anything. As the two stood there, the train passed into a tunnel, blocking out the sunlight. As the room went dark and the dim lantern light surrounded them, he suddenly felt a jolt. One that made him ill at ease.

"Did you…did you feel something?" He lifted his head to the windows and squinted. He could have sworn he saw a silver flash for just a moment.

"I didn't feel anything." Keiss pushed of the railing. "I'll see you in twenty, okay?"

"Yeah…" Keiss headed for the door, he looked back at Layle who was still standing there.

"Crystal Bearer…"

"Hmn?" he turned to look at him.

"Go on, get to work," He winked at him before closing the door. Layle sighed and shook his head.

Keiss was right…He was freaking out over nothing. Layle opened the door to the car ahead of him and stopped in the doorway. The guards here were all on the ground. How did that happen? He and Keiss were in the room right next door, how did that happen! He squat down next to the closet guard and lifted him up, "Hey! Hey! What happened!"

"Ugh…Brigands…from nowhere…were just…in the room…"

"Where are they now? Hey, buddy?" Layle shook the guard but he didn't answer. The Clavat set him down and stood up just as the train left the tunnel and sunlight filled the room again. "Alright, let's find these guys and put an end to this."

Layle took off running through the train car. He jumped over the fallen guard and pushed open the next door, only to find the same result here. "Great!" He continued to push forward. Just ahead of him he could hear the sounds of a struggle. Layle put his hands on the door and cursed when the found it was locked. Through the door's window he could see the guards fighting off three Selkies, two males and one female. All of them were wearing the most outrageous getups he had seen in a while. They were decked out in bright purple headbands and clothing with blue and purple stripes. He cursed and kicked at the door.

His banging on it caught the woman's attention. She called to the others and the three turned their attention toward him. One of the men- he was wearing a furred boa around his neck pointed at the door. He moved on to the next car, but the remaining Selkies came at the door. Layle backed up and got ready.

The door opened and the two flashily dressed individuals came into the room. "Well, well, this is new!" The man spoke up. He juggled a dagger back and forth between his hands. "They got a Clavat here, this time."

"Maybe them Onions gettin' tired of us dicin' then up!" The woman chuckled. She carried a long pole for her weapon that was currently up against her shoulder. "Well at least he's a good lookin' Clavat."

"This ain't time for flirting Velle. We gotta job to do."

"And what might that job be?" Layle asked still slowly backing up.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out, Clavat!" The man rushed forward with his knife drawn. He lunged for Layle's stomach, and the crystal bearer grabbed him with his powers and flung him back. The Selkie man let out a scream and the girl took her pole into a defensive stance.

"He be a Crystal Bearer! I thought that lass said they'd never hire one!"

The man got up from where he had landed, "Well she was wrong…just get him, Velle!"

"Right!" The girl charged, but not directly at Layle. Instead she ran for the sides of the car and used her pole to run along the walls. She jumped off the sides and swung to kick him. Layle grabbed her leg with his hand and swung her into the other wall. Unfortunately he was so busy watching her he missed the man get up again. By the time he realized the Selkie was at him, the man's knife was cutting into his jacket. Layle fell back knocked his attacker back with his powers. This time the man was flung into the wall. He let out a grunt before falling over passed out.

"Telle!" The female Selkie regained her footing and charged for Layle again. This time the Clavat grabbed for her pole and used it to force her to leap head first into the opposite wall. She stayed down after that. Layle tossed the pole aside and inspected his jacket.

"Man…do you all know how much I like this thing!"

"Layle!" He looked up to see his partner coming tough the lower car door. "Layle! You alright!"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I'm good…a few of the guards back there aren't in great shape…" Keiss looked down at the two Selkies Layle had dealt with here. "Just two here? There were only two in the back too... I don't understand how they took out the guards so quickly…"

"Yeah…they're not that great at fighting either."

"Come on, we need to get to Regal. He's up in the front cab. Spinosa and the rest of the conscious guards are coming up from the rear."

Layle nodded and he and Keiss continued forward together. Through each car they found more and more passed out guards. "This is insane…there's only one guy left!"

"Just one?" Keiss shook his head, "That makes for only five…Chime said there was a sixth?"

"Well, the girl back there mentioned a woman…"

As the two approached the front cab, the found the door open. Inside Regal was tied to a chair. He was swearing at the Selkie rooting around through the safe.

"You won't get away with this! As soon as I find out your secret on how you move so fast. You're done for! Hear me! Done for!"

"Pipe down, onion! …Bah…None of these are worth selling…Where's the good stuff onion! Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?" Keiss and Layle stood in the door way. The Clavat with his hands in his pockets and Keiss leaning on the door frame. "You'll dice him up?"

"Who are you two!" The Selkie man stood looking them over.

"You two! Get back to your station! I'll handle this!"

"Oh because you're handling it so well…" Keiss rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the thief. "I think the better question is, who are you?"

The Selkie chuckled, "Is this your idea to stop me? Bringing in some punk Clavat and some fool Selkie. Pathetic." He put his hands on his hips and beamed at Keiss, "I am Roe Dat. The greatest thief in all of Alfitaria! Successor and descendant of the greatest Selkie thief in all of history!" He pointed at the boys, "And if you two get in my way, my Striped Brigands will dice you up with the rest of this mobile salad bar!"

"Who?" Layle shrugged, "Those chuckle heads Telle and Velle? I already took care of them."

"And your other two goons on the lower half of the train have already been turned in to Lt. Spinosa." Keiss stepped forward from the doorway. "So if you know what's good for you, you'll back down now."

Roe Dat snorted, "There's no way you took down my men!"

"If you don't believe us, then just watch for yourself!" Layle raised his hand and picked up Regal. The Lilty let out a cry as he was tossed, chair and all at the Selkie thief. Roe rolled to the side to avoid him and the chair smashed into the wall. It broke apart, freeing Regal, though the Lilty was in no hurry to get up. Keiss rushed forward to be at Roe's side as he stood up. The redhead pulled out his daggers and used them to slash at the man.

The thief took the first two cuts before grabbing one of Keiss' wrists and twisting it until he let go. The mercenary cursed and leaned forward to head-butt the man away. As Roe took a step back, Layle took hold of him with his powers and yanked him toward the doorway. He jumped out of the way and let Roe Dat go flying into the car behind him.

The two followed him into the pervious car. As they ran in Roe Dat tackled Layle to the ground. He began punching him in the face. Keiss grabbed the Selkie by his shoulders and head and tried to pull him off. "Get off of him!"

Layle was disoriented from the few blows to his face. He lifted his hands and grabbed the bodies on top of him and flung them into the walls wildly. Keiss was forced to let go after the first two hits. And Layle continued to slam Roe Dat back and forth until finally the Selkie quit fighting him. He let the thief drop just as Lt. Spinosa and his guards were coming up from the rear and Regal was entering from the front of the car.

The Selkie thief groaned as the Lilties came to stand over him. Regal walked past the downed Keiss and Layle who was rubbing the side of his face to stand before the Lieutenant and salute him.

"Good work, Regal. I see you have finally caught the thieves."

"…bullshit…" Keiss pushed himself up from the ground.

"Did you say something, Keiss?" They turned to him.

"Yes! Did you just say something, perhaps insulting to the Lieutenant?" Regal sneered. But Keiss kept his cool and walked forward.

"I am merely pointing out….There is still a thief missing." He stood next to Layle looking him over to make sure his partner was alright. "This guy is good…but he is clearly not the mastermind. And there is no way his lackeys took out all those guards without help."

Regal scoffed. "You're just trying to steal credit when it's not due to yo-"

"Can it, Regal." Layle spoke up this time. "The Selkie girl even mentioned another member. And we have evidence supporting we're missing one."

"Then where is this other Selkie, hmn? No one has seen them!"

"Ask the fake Brigand on the ground," Keiss pointed to Roe Dat. "He can tell us…"

"I'm no…fake…" The guard hoisted Roe Dat up as he continued to protest. "I..am no fake! I-I am the greatest Selkie thie-"

"Yeah, sure you are," Keiss walked forward and looked the Selkie over, "You know you're going to go to jail right. So just give up your partner."

The Selkie spit in Keiss' face. "I'll be out and back to robbing trains in no time."

"For your offenses you'll be going to the Aerial Prison." Spinosa spoke up. "But if you give up this supposed 'other thief' perhaps I will show leniency."

The man just laughed. "I ain't tellin' you Onion's or you, traitor. Anything!" He looked Keiss over, "How did they offer you for this gig? One hundred thousand? Five hundred thousand? Or maybe a million?"

Keiss smiled and shook his head, "Just thirty thousand. My usual pay."

"W-what! But then…why! Why turn on your own kind!"

"I can't stand liars…" Keiss grabbed Roe Dat's face and made him lock eyes with him, "I've been looking you over…and I can't find it…You should have a tattoo, if you are who you say you are. That marks you as being part of the Brigand blood line. You don't have it. Even if you get out of prison, rest assured I will make sure every Selkie from here to Leuda knows you are a liar and smearing the name of our ancestors. But maybe if you tell the Lieutenant here where your partner is, I won't set you up for a life of hatred and scorn."

The Selkie stared back at Keiss for a long long time before chuckling, "And…and what makes you think I'm scared of you? Some…traitorous punk?"

"Simple…" Keiss leaned forward and whispered into the Selkies ear. Layle watched as the look on the man's face soured and then turned to shock he looked at Keiss and shook his head. "Y-you? You!" Regal looked back and forth between Keiss and the prisoner looking upset.

"Uh-huh," Keiss took a step back and nodded to the man, "And I will make sure everyone knows who you are and every detail of your life. Even if you get out of prison, you'll still be trapped."

He shook his head, "L-look…I didn't mean any offense! W-we weren't out to drag anyone's name through the mud…She just hired us to rob the train!"

"She who?" Spinosa asked, "Who hired you?"

"I don't know her name! It was all her idea…She just told us, she would get us on the train and we could take what we wanted so long as she got the files…and got to do her things…"

"How does she get you on the train!" It's now Regal's turn to shout.

"S-sh-she slows it down…She just lifts her hand it the whole thing slows down. We get on…and she speeds us up! That's how we do it! When have to get off she slows it down again!"

"…A crystal bearer…" Layle muttered at Keiss. The two looked at each other a bit concerned.

"But when?" Keiss asked. He turned his attention back the prisoner, "When are you doing this? People would notice the train slowing down."

"Not in a tunnel we won't!" Layle snapped his fingers, "That's what I felt! I felt the train slowing down…you won't notice in a tunnel because we can't see outside. We don't notice the landscape slowing down and people off the train don't see it happen!"

"Yeah…yeah! That's what she said…" Roe nodded, "L-look can we just put me in prison now?"

"But where is this Crystal Bearer? There are no Crystal Bearing Selkies! This whole thing smells like a lie!" Regal grabbed the Selkie's face. "Talk faster!"

"S-s-s-he's a Lilty! She always… Goes after those containers… She tampers with them… Destroys the stuff… I don't know why."

"Shit!" Keiss looked at Layle and the two took off running. Spinosa called after them, but it didn't matter. The boys were off running back to the storage cars.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Keiss cursed the entire way. As he pulled open the door to the first car eh hollered in aggravation. Every one of the containers was leaking out onto the floor. He ran forward for the next car, "Come on Layle!"

Layle stood at the threshold of the car door, looking at the fluid pooling on the ground. "Uhh…uhh…" He looked ahead to see Keiss rushing through the next car. "There's no way…" As he backed up he heard a thump overhead. Someone was on the roof of the train? Layle called to Keiss, but the redhead was long gone. He turned his attention to the side door and began to twist the lock. With a bit of his energy he forced it to slide open and the air rushed in. His jacket whipped around and so did his hair as looked the side of the train over before spotting a ladder leading up. He reached out with his right hand and pulled himself over to it. The crystal Bearer slowly climbed up to the top of the cab car and looked around.

Standing on top of the train was a Lilty woman. Her long hair ended in a flourish of lilacs. It was the same girl from Mushroom Forest.

He carefully stood up and stared at her. She had her back to him, but he could see she was also wearing a striped outfit and a purple bandana, most likely to blend in with her hired thieves.

"Hey!" He called to her, and she turned to face him. "The game's over. Come with me."

She eyed him and smiled, "Clavat. I thought I told you to stay away."

Layle took a step forward toward her, "Sorry, but I was hired to bring you in."

She scoffed and raised her right hand, "You won't be taking me anywhere." Again Layle saw a light, this time it was gold in color. Before he could think the Lilty girl was in his face, more accurately her fist was. He had knocked him to the roof and was running the next car in an instant.

"AGH!" He rubbed his jaw and got up. "Okay…that was a freebie. Next time…You don't get a cheap shot!" He turned and started to chase her down the train. She was running for the last car. Layle raised his hand and created a stream around her, "Time to rope you in!" He yanked the girl backward. She stumbled and fell back few feet. She caught up to her he swung his fist at her. She raised her left hand and silver light encased him. The Clavat suddenly found his body slowing down. The girl pulled away from him before his blow was even close and she smirked.

"Like I said…I'm not going anywhere." She turned and started to run again. Cursing, Layle forced his body to move, he started to push his own powers outward, and his body quickly picked up speed. Once he could move again, the girl had a good one car lead a head of him.

"Damn it!" He took off running, using his powers to latch onto parts of the train roof and yank himself forward, this time when he caught up with her, he didn't break the stream. Instead he used her as an anchor to pull himself forward.

The girl turned to face him raising her left hand, Layle raised his own intent on pulling her into his fist before she could cast. Instead when their two magic fields collided the two were repelled from each other. "The hell!" Layle got up from where he landed. He could see the crystal bearer Lilty was also knocked to her feet, grumbling.

"Gravity and Time…" She cursed him. "Your skill is gravity!"

"So I noticed, Clockwork!"

"Clockwork?" She looked at him questioningly, but didn't have time to wonder too long. While she was talking Layle grabbed hold of her and yanked her at him, this time punching her across the jaw. She hit the roof of the train and rolled.

"Sorry, I owed you one."

'Clockwork' picked herself up and whipped her lip. "So you did…No powers, just fight." She took a defensive stance and motioned for Layle to come at her. He cracked his knuckles and accepted the challenge.

* * *

Keiss had come back up to the front cab of the train where the Brigands had been tied together. Spinosa and Regal were discussing what to do next.

"So how much of the shipment did you lose, Selkie?" Regal sneered at him.

"About half…I was able to seal most the containers…Lieutenant. Layle and that Crystal Bearer are fighting on the roof of the train. We need to help him."

"There is no need, Keiss. Our Crystal Bearer problem will soon be dealt with."

"What?" Keiss looked at him confused.

"A tunnel," Regal answered. "It will knock that interfering Bearer right off the train."

Keiss looked horrified, "But Layle is up there! How soon before we get there!"

"In three miles, Relax, Keiss. So the Clavat will get knocked off too…the less of their kind the better."

"That's my partner you're talking about, you, ass!" Keiss turned on his heels and ran from the car. He had to warn Layle.

* * *

Above the train Layle and the Lilty continue to trade blows. Their fight was slowly leading them further and further down the train. She was more apt at using her legs, tossing in kicks and using her knee to jab at his sides. Layle had to admit it was trilling. Fighting on top of a train, more than once he had nearly been knocked off.

"Why are you doing this!" she suddenly asked him in mid punch.

"You're the one who said no powers!" He caught her arm and flipped her onto her back.

"Arg!" She rolled to the side and got up panting, "No…Helping Oides…His treatment…You're a traitor to your own kind!"

Layle stopped and lowered his fist. "Look, I'm not gonna be doing this forever…"

"So you don't agree with it…Then let me go. Let me continue my work to stop him."

Layle watched her for a second. "I can't let you do that." He held up his hand and tried to encase her in a shield, but she raised her hands and cast her own spell knocking his powers back. "God damn it, why!"

She chuckled, "Don't you know anything about magic? Gravity and Time are intertwined… When you try to cast on me, I can negate the effects." She raised her left hand and started to cast on Layle.

"Then it should go both ways." Layle shielded himself from her spell. It knocked him back a bit, but this time he was not slowed. "Ha! Thanks for the tip, Clockwork."

She smiled at him, "You're a bit strange, Clavat. But it is time to go…next time our meeting won't be cut short." Clockwork raised her right hand out over the train. Out in the passing field, a Chocobo that was running by suddenly picked up it pace. It came in line with the train and the girl jumped off. Layle shouted and ran for the edge. He got there just in time to see Clockwork slow her fall and mount on the bird. Once she was on it she released herself and it from her powers and the train speed off.

He shook his head as he watched her ride off into the open grasslands. "That girl…I can't wait for our next round."

"LAYLE!" The Clavat turned his head to see Keiss' sticking out from a hatch one car ahead of him. "LAYLE! TUNNEL!" The blond tilted his head in confusion but then looked passed Keiss. He could see it. A tunnel that the train was quickly disappearing into.

"Time to bail!" Layle turned and ran for the end of the train. Keiss let of the latch and slid down the ladder back into the car. Layle rushed forward, using his powers to pull him across the top of the remaining two cars. He could hear the sound of the wind whooshing into the tunnel as the train speed into it. He stretched his arm and grabbed hold of the very end of the train and yanked himself forward and over the edge.

Just as he dropped down the last car sped into the tunnel.

Layle leaned up against the caboose's outer door and exhaled as he watched the tunnel roof rush by overhead. Just behind him he heard a banging sound. The Clavat looked over his shoulder to see his partner smiling at him. Keiss opened the door and hugged him.

"You stupid, Crystal Bearer! Don't you ever do something that could get you killed ever again!"

Layle pat him on the back and chuckled. "I can't promise that…It's too much fun."

* * *

A/N: Woo~ that was a long one. Still waiting on my beta, but hopefully Eleven will be up soon. Hope you guys enjoyed. And thanks to those that review/fav/alert.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here I am again! I just cannot get these things up when I want to. Such is life. Anyway, here is Eleven, better late that never right? Any who, its taken eleven chapters...But there is finally something going on in here that's more than just flirting. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. See you in chapter twelve.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

Just outside the Queen's Garden of Alfitaria, the grounds were swarming with guards and work crews to receive today's military train as it approached the station. And for once in a long time, they would actually have something to unload. After the engine came to a halt, Lieutenant Spinosa was the first to exit. He immediately began to bark orders at the men to prepare a transport to Prison Sands for the captured Brigands.

Layle and Keiss got off with the rest of the guard. Sir Regal was ordering around soldiers as he led the shackled Selkies off the train to be taken away. On the platform waiting for the boys was none other than Dr. Oides. The short older Lilty barely stood out among the hustling guards. In fact Keiss nearly missed him when he heard the doctor calling his name.

"Keiss! Keiss!" The old man waved as the redhead came over with his partner.

"Doctor! What a surprise to see you out here."

"Well, I wanted to see my shipment…and…" The old man turned his head the direction of the captured Brigands, "I felt it would be best if I apologized to the Lieutenant in person."

The Selkie mercenary scoffed, "I don't think he'll mind…"

"He still seems a bit more upset that 'we failed to catch the bearer' than the fact that we caught the thieves," Layle chimed in, his hands in his pockets. The doctor turned to him concerned.

"A, bearer? A Selkie Crystal Bearer?"

"No," Keiss shook his head, "A Lilty girl …She hired the Selkies to rob the train while she damaged the shipments."

"She's not one for your cure, Doc." Layle nodded with a smirk, "Though I doubt she'll be targeting the trains again."

Oides looked back and forth between the two mercenaries before he started asking them about this Lilty Bearer, "A young girl, you say? What did she look like? What was her power?"

Keiss shrugged, "I don't know…I didn't fight her." He turned to Layle.

The Clavat lifted his right hand, "A gold light, that cast Haste," he then raised his left hand, "And a silver light that cast Slow. She wields Time magic…But when our powers meet they cancel out."

The doctor looked a bit pale. He took a cloth out of his pocket and pressed it to his neck, "Time magic you say…Oh dear… Well, it is not surprising to hear you say that, young man. How we perceive time is related to gravity…your powers could possibly control hers if applied correctly…"

"Did I hear you right, Dr. Oides." The three turned their heads to see Spinosa making his way toward them, "Did you just say, this Clavat's powers can control another Bearers?" He pointed at Layle, who frowned at being called 'that Clavat'.

"Ah, Lieutenant, I am glad to see the thieves have been caught. Please, tell Sir Regal I am quite pleased."

"Of course…but about that Clav-"

"Layle," he crossed his arms. "My name is Layle."

"…Layle's powers. They can control another Bearer's abilities?"

"In theory…If properly applied…Gravity magic can change the effects of other spells. The effect would be more noticeable for magic in the same classification…Such as Time based spells."

Listening to the men talk, a little light came on in Keiss' head. He snapped his fingers and turned to Spinosa, "Pretty heavy information…useful too. Especially if you plan on going after that time controlling girl."

The Lieutenant looked Keiss over, "I suppose you have a suggestion?"

"Well, I would say, tracking her down sounds like just the job for my partner and I."

"…Yes but can he actually do what Oides says he can?"

"Of course he can," Keiss turned to Layle. The Clavat just nodded. He had never actually tried to control someone else's powers before. It sounded interesting. And the idea of trying it was alluring.

"Then tomorrow, Keiss, come to my office. We'll discuss a contract…" Spinosa turned on his heels and started off to take command of his guards from Regal.

The Selkie beamed and turned to Layle, "Told you this was the ticket!" he put an arm around the Clavat's shoulders, "Oh! Yes…Doctor, we may have to take…a few less missions from you."

The Doctor removed his glasses and shook his head, "Actually…I too would like to see Layle's powers at work. Young man I am curious, can you manipulate other's powers?"

The doctor and Keiss turned to him and all Layle could do was shrug, "Dunno."

"Don't know? You don't know! But you just said you canceled out her powers."

"Yeah…when our powers met, everything just stopped…I didn't try to do that actively." Keiss hit himself in the forehead with his palm. "Oh knock it off, it can't be that hard."

"It can be very hard," The doctor spoke up, "Manipulating magic you are unfamiliar with can be very difficult…"

"I manipulate miasma streams all the time."

"Do you…And how long did it take you to perfect that?" Layle didn't answer. He wasn't going to admit it took him a while to learn how to shift the streams. "…I could teach you."

"Yes!" Keiss lowered his hand, "That's a great idea, Dr. Oides! You can teach Layle!"

"Uh, no." Layle shook his head, "I'm not taking 'lessons' from anyone, any more. Thanks. I can learn to do it on my own."

"Can you really?" Keiss eyed him suspiciously. "Because our future jobs are riding on your ability to bring this girl in." The red head stared at him; Oides also looked at Layle, but his expression was a bit grim.

The Crystal Bearer nodded, determined. "I can do it." And even if he couldn't he wasn't going to learn from some magic hating Lilty. "No problem."

That was all Keiss needed to hear; he pat Layle on the back. "We've got it handled then Doc. We'll be by tomorrow to collect payment…Though, huh, some of your stuff was lost."

"Hmn… That's fine. I will see you tomorrow." Oides adjusted his glasses and looked away from the two, "Good luck catching her, boys." With that the old Lilty walked off. Keiss led Layle off the platform and back toward Alfitaria.

"…Was it just me or did the doc seem bothered?" Keiss turned to look at his partner.

"I don't know…He's always out there as far as I'm concerned."

"You would feel that way."

"So, what now?"

"Hmn…We should celebrate. Now that we've got Spinosa's attention, we deserve a big night."

"Oh?" Layle smirked, "Drinking at Chime's again."

"Of course. All I can stand for free, how can I say no?"

"It's not really free if she asks you for a point by point follow through of your days since your last visit."

"…Do you want to pay for drinks tonight?"

"Hell no."

"Then shut up."

* * *

As Keiss had promised, the duo celebrated their new up and coming partnership with Spinosa by spending the night at Chime's. By the time they got there the bar was open and a few Selkies were already inside sitting at tables and getting drunker. As they walked in, the familiar barmaid called out to them.

"Well there they are! I heard you caught some marauding thieves! Good work," Chime winked at Layle. "I just know it was all your doing, Crystal Bearer."

Layle nodded to her but Keiss rolled his eyes, "News travels fast, eh?" He took a seat at the stool.

"Big news does. Too bad you can't collect the reward the Guild is offering." She started to mix the usual drinks for the two.

"Not like I'd want it anyway," Keiss took his glass and Layle took his bottle' the two knocked their beverages together before they started to drink. The Selkie nearly drank half his glass in one go before slamming it down on the counter. "Starting tomorrow we work directly for Lieutenant Spinosa."

"Of the Military?"

"No of the dairy farms. Of course the military!" Layle laughed as Keiss snapped at the Selkie woman. She just shook her head.

"You are digging a deep grave for yourself you know that right?" Chime smiled at Layle as she berated Keiss. The two Selkies carried on back and forth, off and on over the last mission and the fake Brigands. Chime was a bit upset Keiss did not catch the leaders real name, as neither of them believed he was actually called 'Roe Dat'. The Clavat watched as the Selkies spoke until gradually Chime became too busy with patrons to really focus on Keiss. As the bar steadily filled the noise grew louder and louder. Selkies came into drink and eat. To catch up with friends and rest up before and after they had tormented some Lilties on the higher streets. And of course to play cards. Over at the corner table a game was underway, and the sounds of the men cheering and moaning as they dealt away their earnings filled the bar.

Keiss, who had turned his back to the bar and was watching the events of the little tavern, had his eyes now focused on the table. "Hey, Layle."

"What?"

"You want to make some extra gil?" The Clavat turned his head to his partner. Keiss smiled and jerked his head the direction of the game. "You know you want to."

"I don't even know what they're playing…"

"Come on! Selkie card games are easy to learn." The red head practically leapt from his bar stool and motioned for Layle to follow.

"Says you." Layle followed leaving his empty bottle behind. The two made their way over to the corner table where a new game was about to get underway. As the men fresh out of gil were getting up to leave Keiss grabbed a chair and spun it around so he could lean forward onto the back. He then motioned for Layle to sit down. "Deal us in." The Selkies all looked at them speciously. "What?"

"Sorry, you two. This is a closed game."

Layle took a seat and leaned back with one arm hanging over the back of his chair. "Guess we can't play, huh?"

"Well I guess we'll take our twenty thousand gil and play elsewhere…"

"You only brought twenty? I brought thirty-"

"I wasn't sayin' that to you two!" The Selkie with the cards started to shuffle with a smile. "Just to the blokes behind ya's." He chuckled awkwardly and started to deal to the boys and the four other players at the table.

"Of course you were…" Layle leaned forward and took his cards.

"Alright, Crystal Bearer," Keiss took his cards as well, "The rules are simple. You want to make as many suits as you can. Doubles. Triples. Runs. Hearts are highest. Ace of Hearts is wild. Joker can be added onto any suit. Any face card with an onion on it is lowest in rank."

"An 'onion'?" Layle made a questioning face and Keiss held up a Jack of Clubs with a Lilty on it.

"An onion." He winked at Layle.

"Should have guessed…" The Clavat picked up his cards and felt Keiss elbow him.

"Don't worry, these are lucky seats. All you gotta do is pray and look up."

'Pray and look up? What the hell is that supposed to mean…' Layle looked down at his hand, his mind trying to understand Keiss' words. 'Pray and look up?' The Clavat leaned back in his seat and his eyes glanced up. He had to stop himself from visibly smirking. 'Lucky seats my ass…You cheat!' Hanging awkwardly on the wall was an old stained long mirror. It was just long enough and at just the right angel that it let one see over the shoulders of the men on the other side of the table. Mind you this still meant at least two other players' hands were unknown, but it was a good advantage.

It didn't take Layle long to get the hang of the game. And with the advantage of the mirror, it wasn't hard to stay one step ahead of other players. He and Keiss played for hours. Selkies dropped in and out over the games. And while they occasionally lost, one of them always won big after a few games. And the later and later it got, the livelier the place got. Soon the little unmarked bar was filled with patrons. Selkies coming and going; drinking and partying; everyone was having the time of their life.

* * *

"That's it!" The Selkie across from Keiss tossed down his cards after his sixth loss in a row. "This is insane! You're winning too much!"

"Aww, come on…" Keiss held his cup by the brim and swirled the contents. The alcohol consumption had not helped with the loss of time. "You're gonna quit too? It's not like I haven't loss."

"It's unnatural!" The Selkie stood and threw his chair. From the bar Chime called out to him to calm down or get out. The aggravated loser opted to leave.

Layle turned his head to his partner in crime and smirked, "Perhaps we should call it a night."

"I guess if there is no one else left to take us on…"

"I'll take you on." The boys turned their head to the voice speaking behind them. Layle frowned as soon as he saw who it was, but Keiss smiled. Standing behind them, hands in his pockets was the familiar long blue haired Selkie the Clavat had come to hate.

"Dass!" Keiss set his cards down and stood up from his chair. "Just the Selkie I wanted to see."

"Heard you had an eventful day…" The red head slung his arm around the other Selkie and turned away from the table.

"Oh, Layle. I'll see you at the apartment."

"Sure. Whatever." The Clavat stared at the table as Keiss walked away. Two new Selkies sat down ready to play, but Layle stood up and collected the pair's earnings. "I'm out." Some of the Selkies grumbled as he left, unsatisfied they would not get the chance to win their money back. The Clavat walked through the crowded tavern over to a bar stool. He could see Keiss and Dass heading out the door. He grumbled and flopped into a seat. Immediately Chime was across from him.

"You okay, handsome?"

"Yeah, great. Just won a good seventy thousand gil playing cards…"

"You don't look so hot…Too much to drink?"

"Not enough if you ask me."

The Selkie barmaid made him a drink and set it down between the two of them. "You're upset, with Keiss I take it?" Lalye didn't answer he just took a sip of his drink. "Or maybe with Dass? Either way, you're looking a bit green."

"Who says I'm jealous," the Bearer scoffed at her.

Chime chuckled, "Jealous? I just said you look a bit green. Sick you know. Why would you think I was implying you were jealous?"

Layle rolled his eyes and pushed his drink away, "I think its time to head home. I am feeling a bit_ green_, as you say."

Chime took the glass and poured its contents into the sink, "If you're looking to fix what ails you," she called out to Layle who glanced over his shoulder at her, "Head up the street and take a left. He stays in flashy green building…Can't miss it."

Layle hesitated for a moment before continuing on his way out the bar. Outside he stood on the sidewalk thinking over where he was going to go. The plan was to go home. To head right back to the apartment and face plant there. He would just sleep it off. Sleep off Clockwork, having to learn a new skill, and his idiot partner. Sleep was all Layle wanted. So he turned north and walked up the street.

"Stupid, Keiss…making me waste my night." The Clavat walked the streets of the Selkie neighborhood. Passing by a few couples and some girls that called out to him and giggled as he passed. They probably thought he was lost, or could smell the gil stuffed in his wallet. It didn't matter to him. He walked until he reached the end of the street and turned left. Sure enough there was a two story building a few feet down that was green and decked out in ocean paraphernalia. An anchor on the house, old fishing nets, sea shells on the windows. Layle tucked his hands in his pockets and slowly approached. He could already see from the windows no lights were on.

There was a set of stairs leading up to an enclosed doorway. After making sure he couldn't see into the windows, Layle moved around to the steps. Just as he reached the top he heard the sound of someone slamming onto the door from the other side. For a moment Layle hesitated before reaching forward; as his hand touched the door knob it started to turn. The Clavat stepped back and jumped from the stairs. He ducked under them and sat holding his breath as he heard Dass' voice over head.

"I still don't quite understand…" The Clavat could hear the other Selkie was a bit out of breath. "It's just…abrupt."

"Priorities, Dass." Keiss spoke up, and again Layle heard the sound of something hitting a wall, this time followed up by silence and heavy breathing. It lasted for about ten seconds before he heard the noise again. "Really, that's the last."

"Pr—priorities, huh?" He could hear Dass sniffing and chuckling. "You're ambitions are so high…I don't see why you can't handle two people at once."

Keiss chuckled, "It's not about what I can…or cannot do. Because believe me, I can handle you, and my partner."

"Prove it to me." Layle heard the door open again. "Don't leave." There was another long pause, but this time Layle didn't hear anyone moving. He didn't even hear any breathing. In his mind he was imagining Keiss just standing up there on the stoop, looking at Dass in the open door way. In his mind he saw Keiss shake his head and leave. In Layle's mind, Keiss was at least not a big a jerk as he made himself out to be…

"Fine," Keiss chuckled. "I'll stay."

The Clavat rolled his eyes. Of course, Keiss was only not self-centered in his mind. Within moments he heard the door close shut again. Layle came out from under the steps and could faintly hear his partner's and Dass' voices leaving the doorway heading deeper into the house.

"Why did I hide!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Why did I even come!" Layle turned and headed back the way he came. "Why did I even think Keiss was going to stick to his word- oh wait that's right it was the only thing he had me retract. Jerkass."

Layle walked the streets of the neighborhood talking and ranting to himself. It certainly put off what few Selkies he passed. If they had been planning to rob him, they all turned or got out of his way. Something about a Crystal Bearer cursing to himself in the middle of the night just didn't strike them as an 'okay target'. Eventually his feet managed to bring him back to the shuttle. However this late at night, they only came by every thirty minutes. He leaned up against the wall of the shuttle platform grim faced and unamused.

There were no platform workers at night, at least not down on the lower streets, so he was by himself. Layle just kept shaking his head, questioning, "Why did you go back in? Why?" Which was usually followed up by asking himself, 'Why did he insist upon caring?' he and Keiss were business partners. Mercenaries. They relied on each other for their strengths and abilities. Personal affairs were not tangled up in that. It was not his problem. It shouldn't rub him the wrong way.

As the shuttle approached Layle picked himself up off the wall. "I just need to sleep. I just need...to get back to our apartment and sleep…" As he walked across the lowered bridge he could hear the faint sound of footsteps racing toward the platform. They were followed by someone shouting his name and the word 'wait'.

The Clavat stepped over the threshold of the shuttle and turned around to see Keiss running at top speed across the platform. He glanced to his side, there was an emergency stop button he could hit to keep the terminals automatic controls from kicking in and leaving the Selkie behind. However he didn't press it. Layle turned his back to Keiss and sat down on the empty seat. He felt the shuttle start to drift away from the platform and he closed his eyes to rest. Just before it took off he heard the sounds of the emergency signal and looked up to see Keiss had jumped the gate at the edge setting off the warning. The Selkie landed with a tumble on bridge as it drew itself up.

Layle didn't move. He watched his partner panting on the ground. The red head stood up and backed into a seat that he promptly lay down across as he continued to catch his breath. "Geez, Layle! You couldn't make it wait for me!"

"…I'm tired. I want to get home sooner rather than later. There'd be another in thirty minutes."

Keiss sighed, "So you would make me wait? I'm tired too."

"Tch, I bet you are…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keiss turned to glare at him.

"Nothing. It means nothing." Layle leaned back in his seat. The entire shuttle ride back to Fountain Avenue he didn't' say a word. The silence continued once they disembarked as well. He could feel Keiss glancing over at him as they walked. There was no one else out this late- or this early depending upon how you looked at it, so only the sound of their footsteps filled the air. Layle kept his jaw clenched tight, just focusing on wanting to sleep. But he could tell Keiss wanted to talk.

By the time they reached the apartment's door, the Selkie had had it. Keiss stood holding the key in his hand, but he wasn't going to open it just yet. "Alright, Layle. What's wrong."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you…" Keiss leaned on the door and looked his partner. "You usually don't talk, but also usually don't look like a Blazer Beetle crawled into your ass and died."

"Very funny. I told you…I'm tired."

"Bullshit…" The Selkie continued to glare at him. Layle rolled his eyes and reached for the key.

"Just open the door."

Keiss yanked his hand back. "We will go inside when you tell me what's wrong…Is it the mission form today?"

"No."

"The Oides talking about your powers?" The Clavat rolled his eyes, "Then you don't want to work for Spinosa?"

"What the- Keiss, if I didn't want those things I would have told you twelve hours ago! Now give me the _fucking_ key so I can go inside and quit looking at your_ fucking_ face!"

The Selkie shoved the key in his pocket and put his back to the door, "Its me! I'm what's bothering you?"

"Congratulations. You figured it out."

"Why!"

Layle took a step back from Keiss rubbed the side of his head, "Can we please have this argument in the morning, after I've slept." He reached forward again, using one hand to push Keiss' shoulder and keep him on the door while the other tried to dig into his pockets.

"Hell no!" Keiss grabbed the front of Layle's jacket and pushed off the door. He rushed at the Clavat and slammed him into the wall opposite of them. The force of the blow knocked the air out of Layle's lungs, but he didn't stay dazed for long. Using his ability he took hold of his partner and flung him off back into their door. The two stared at each other scowling for a moment before they lunged again.

Keiss swung out his fist to punch the Clavat in the face. Layle retaliated by grabbing one of the locks of hair that hung in front of Keiss' face. He yanked the Selkie to the side and punched him in the gut before turning their bodies and throwing him into the wall. The red head rubbed the side of his head as Layle stood in front of the door and took out his own key grumbling. "Why don't you go stay with Dass, and let me get some freaking rest for a change?"

"Dass? Dass?" Keiss glared at Layle's back as he unlocked the door. "All of this over _Dass_?"

"Yeah, all of this over Da-" Layle was turning around to shout at Kiess but the Selkie had rushed forward and slammed into his back. They both fell through the open door and hit the ground. Layle felt his chin hit the floor and his whole head shook. Keiss sat on his back and rolled him over to punch him in the face. The Bearer stopped Keiss' punches with his powers and growled at him.

"Get off me!"

"No! Not until I knock some sense into you!" The Selkie struggled until he could break free of Layle's hold. Luckily for him all the drinking made his powers a little less accurate. Keiss grabbed the furred collar of his partners coat and lifted his head before slamming it back into the ground. Then he did it again. And again. "You stupid! Stupid! Crystal Bearer!" Layle grabbed Keiss' wrist and squeezed them trying to stop him from shaking his head up and down.

"L-let! Go-o! Damn-it! Ke-iss!" Finally the Selkie stopped shaking Layle but he kept his grip on his collar. "Get off of me! Just- leave me alone!"

"Are you gonna stop being a brat?"

"I will when you stop being one!" Keiss shook him again. "Stop it!"

"Why are you upset! Huh? Why are upset with what I do!"

"W-what? Why wouldn't I be upset, Keiss? You fucking flirt with me all god damn day and disappear at the drop of hat-"

"Admit that you're jealous!" The Selkie cut him off. "Admit it!"

"I'm not jealous! I'm angry! There's a difference!"

"Admit it!" Keiss shook him again, "Just say it, Layle!"

"No! Not! Never!" Layle shouted out one word answers each time he felt Keiss shake him. He wanted to get a grip on the Selkie with his powers but found that each time he tried to his gravity field was easily broken. He made a mental note to never drink so much again. "FINE! I AM!"

"You're what?" Keiss stopped shaking him, half smiling half looking exhausted.

"I'm jealous! I'm jealous and I fucking hate Dass! Now get off of me!"

"There…" Keiss let go of Layle's coat. "Now don't you feel better?"

"…No. I feel like punching yo-"

Layle's sentence was cut off. Somewhere between gloating and letting go the Selkie on top of him had leaned down without him noticing. And in between admitting how he felt and ranting out how he was going to beat him up, Keiss had pressed his lips to Layle's. At first he didn't move. It took him a few seconds to process that he was no longer arguing with Keiss, and that Selkie was moving his lips against his. It took him twice as long to realize his own mouth was moving and he was kissing back.

He was kissing back. That was all Keiss could think about. His hands fisted around Layle's jacket and he kept his body still while he turned his head and dragged his tongue over his partner's lips. He felt that if he moved anything more than his mouth, Layle would snap to his sense and shove him through the roof. It was almost like dealing with a wild animal. But so far, things were fine. He felt the Bearer's arm wrap around his side and pin them together. He didn't feel like he had to worry about getting the shit beat out of them this time.

Layle hung onto him; each kiss was calming down his rage. If he didn't hang onto Keiss he was probably going to deck him. The taste of Selkie flooded his sense- which of course was the taste of strong alcohol and the mix of something…exotic? Some sort of sweet flavor. A juice? A fruit? Or maybe it was just something that Keiss all on his own. Finally the Selkie had to pull back for air, but they each didn't let go.

Keiss looked down at his partner with a bit of a smirk, and Layle stared back at him questioning, 'what now'? But before either could make the next move there was a knock on the door frame. Keiss turned around and Layle leaned up on his elbows to see a Lilty woman standing in their doorway in a robe and her hair tied up in a net.

"If you're going to be having 'lover's quarrels' have them at reasonable hours! Or I shall call the authorities!"

"Uhh…" Layle looked over at Keiss who stood up and smirked.

"Of course Ma'am. We're so sorry…" He pushed her back and waved with a half smirk. "Won't happen again!" Keiss slammed the door and her face and leaned on it before he started chuckling.

Layle got up off the floor and took off his coat. "I'm going to bed…" He turned around and stopped when he felt Keiss grab his elbow. The Selkie pulled him back for once last kiss before walking passed him and smiling.

"I broke up with Dass. …Told him it wasn't worth it to have you always in a sour mood. One is enough for me." Keiss winked at him as he went down the hall to his room. The Clavat scratched his head. Did he know?

Did it matter?

Layle shrugged and entered his room. He didn't bother getting undressed, he just fell face forward onto his pillow. Finally he got to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I guess Layle will just have to sleep on that. Hope you enjoyed Eleven. Twelve will be up as soon as I can get it up.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hello All! Back with Chapter Twelve. I hoped you like Eleven. I know Optical Colors did! I really do appreciate you guys that write reviews or favorite this fic. Anyway, here's the next round. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

**

The morning of the boys meeting with Spinosa was awkward to say the least. At least to Layle it was.

He sat at the table across from Keiss, picking at his food and questioning why he drank so much the night before. It was a stupid idea, and he regretted it with every passing second that went by. But the Selkie across from him seemed just fine. Too fine in fact.

"Why are you so…cheery?" Layle glared across the table. The lack of sleep and pounding headache was interfering with his ability to usually keep his expression calm. The red head just shrugged.

"It's a good day. You can't dispute that. Besides I had a good night too." He sipped his coffee with a smile. And Layle just sighed.

"How can you not be hung over?"

"Selkies are trained to have incredible tolerance. And not to mention," the mercenary reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small silver bottle. He added the contents to his coffee and then some to Layle's, "I can't be hung over if I am still drinking."

The Clavat took his coffee and eyed it, and then looked back at his partner, "I really hate you. I need you to know that." As he started to sip Keiss chuckled.

"That's not the impression I got last night."

* * *

By the time they reached Spinosa's office, Layle was feeling a little less sick. But by no means was he in a good mood. However that was fine as Keiss was in high enough spirits for the both of them. They sat in the waiting room of the Lieutenant's office. There was no reason to inspect the room and try to gather any info, as Keiss already knew more than he needed about Spinosa. He had been researching for a good year the best way to make it up ladder to work for the High Commander.

He had been playing games with the Lilty social elite for all that time: making contracts, breaking them, swiping deals, reinventing himself, turning over his personality, sneaking about and spinning a few lies on his background to work his way through nobles and officers just to get in this room.

"The High Commander oversees every aspect of the kingdom's advances. Whatever the King and the Council dictate must be done, he runs. In theory he holds more power than the King himself… But all of that work. One man can't do it. So his top officers take over projects and run them, and he gets the reports…Spinosa is his most trusted officer-"

"Where did you get that?" Layle was leaning back in his seat while Keiss paced around the room.

"A job I had four months ago. I found out Spinosa deals with the high priority projects. So I set my sights on him. We impress the Lieutenant, we get to work for the High Commander."

"…And the overall goal?" The Clavat sat up rubbing the side of his head, "If it's not the money, then why such high ambitions, Keiss?"

His partner opened his mouth to speak, Layle could tell by the smug look on his face it was a doozy of an answer. However, he wasn't going to get to hear it just yet. The door to the waiting room opened and the Lieutenant entered with Regal on his heels. Layle stood and Keiss stepped to the side to let them through the room to the office.

"Ah, you're already here." Spinosa nodded to them as he opened the door. "Come inside then."

Regal sneered at the two. He certainly did not hide how little he thought of them. The mercenary duo exchanged looks of disdain behind the rose haired Lilty's back as they entered the room. The lieutenant took a seat behind his desk and the three Mercenaries stood across from him, all ofthem waiting to hear what he had to say.

They stood there for what was probably the better part of five minutes, but to Layle it felt like it took forever. Finally, the man stopped shuffling through his papers and looked up at them. "I am happy to say, that the High Commander was quite pleased to learn Oides research and the military's own projects are no longer being hampered by train raiders." Keiss smirked and glanced at Layle out the corner of his eye. "And, he asked me to ensure that we keep the individuals responsible are on board for the rest of the project."

Layle inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Working for Spinosa meant not working for Oides. Which meant not being a possible candidate to test out his 'cure'. The further away he was from the stuff, the better.

"So, from this moment forward, Sir Regal," the Lieutenant motioned to Keiss and Layle, "These two will be working under you."

There was only a moment of silence before the room erupted into protest.

"Under! We don't need to be under anybody-"

"This must be a joke! You want me to take those two under my contracts? It's sick! Absolutely sick-"

"-He can't even do anything without us. We caught the thieves. He just got his ass-"

"-ey're nothing but a couple of delinquents I can handle it on m-"

"-handle it solo before I work with this ill-scented oni-"

"-andle the difficult missions and let him take the babysitting jobs!"

"SILENCE!" Everyone stopped shouting as the Lieutenant stood and crossed his arms in front of him. "Keiss, you want this job, correct?" The red head nodded. "And the same goes for your partner?" Layle just shrugged. The Lieutenant then turned his attention to Regal. "And Sir Regal, you want to stay on the military's contract, correct?" The mercenary nodded, but looked less than pleased. "Then you three will work together. Regal is in charge of the missions. Keiss and Layle, you follow his commands to the letter." The plum haired Lilty pushed a piece of blue paper across the desk. "Sign."

There was a moment of hesitation before Keiss leaned forward and reached for a pen on the desk, instantly Regal's hand shot out to take it from him. The two exchanged a dirty look, but the Lilty signed first. Then Keiss. Then Layle. "Excellent." The Lieutenant took the paper and looked over it smiling. "For your first mission… There is a mining operation taking place in the Eastern Wildlands," Spinosa reached into his desk, pulled out a file, and set it on the table. "Our current Crystal Research and Development team is out there mining for these."

Regal reached for the file, and this time Layle used his powers to yank it away right into Keiss' waiting hand. The boys smiled at him as they opened the folder and glanced at pictures inside.

"Those purple crystals are crystallized miasma. As it seeps into the ground and remains there, these crystals form. The development team is currently conducting research on miasma streams and need more samples."

Keiss thumbed through the folder before handing it back to Regal. "And how do we play into this?"

Regal snorted, "The equipment they use is military issued. Large drills that require a handful of people to operate." He pulled out a schematic of one of the drills and held it up. "I take it they need a new one?"

"Yes, the previous one has broken down. Regal you are to take a small crew and help them complete their mining expedition. Once it's done, bring the drill back. Be mindful of the monsters that lurk underground."

"Not a problem." He closed the file and smirked, "I'm sure my two new assistants are looking forward to clearing away the monsters."

Keiss and Layle looked at Regal, a bit annoyed before looking at each other and wondering if it was too late to back out.

* * *

By the end of the week the trio was well into their latest mission. Regal and a few soldiers operated the drill, that dug long wide tunnels into the earth and the cliff face's of the Wildlands. The Crystal Research crew would follow in their wake, collecting purple crystal bits and hammering away at the rock with smaller tools to collect samples. Their new director seemed a bit unorganized. According to Keiss Professor Piper had taken over when the former head of Crystal Research and Development stepped down, due to conflict of interest in the direction the military wanted to take the research. Though the man had experience and brains, he was all over the place. And so was his research team. It was quickly apparent why it was taking them so long to mine a few crystals.

And as for Keiss and Layle, as promised they were set on monster duty. However Layle found he could only rip apart a Skeleton so many ways before it became boring. "This sucks…" The Clavat bounced a former foe's skull over his head. Tossing it up and down, a few Killer Hounds watched in the distance waiting for him to drop it so they could eat.

"I know, it sucks…But look, today should be the last day." Keiss was sitting on a rock at the entrance to the new tunnel. They had started digging this one early in the morning, and the crew was now deep inside the mountain. According to Piper, there was a large deposit of crystals within this cliff. But every day the man changed where he thought the deposit was. "I mean surely…with all the tunnels they have drilled, they have to hit the mother load today." The red head took a knife from his pocket and aimed it at the skull. He let it fly from his hand knocking the bones from Layle's gravity field and into the waiting circle of hounds.

The Clavat sighed and joined him on the rock. "I hate Regal… monster duty… This is a sick joke."

"Come on, Layle," Keiss leaned over so his shoulder rested on his partner's; the Clavat moved away instantly, "He's only putting us out here because he's intimidated we'll show him up again…And are you going to keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

Keiss shifted in his seat and leaned on Layle again. And again the other moved. He reached out to grab his arm and he stood up. "That! You've been doing that for three days."

"What? I like my personal space…"

Keiss glared at him and Layle just shrugged. He really did like his personal space. But he also knew he was purposely avoiding the Selkie's touch. Just as Keiss was about to protest again, the sound of a man calling to them came over the sand. They turned their heads to see a wagon coming up. In the passenger's seat was a lanky, disheveled Lilty in a lab coat and a straw hat. From under the hat blond hair poked out here and there, and if you were to yank it off, one would find a knot that looked similar to tiny cluster of peppers resting in the center.

The man stumbled off the wagon, not waiting for it to come to a stop before getting off. "Ah! Boys! Thank goodness someone is still out here…"

"Professor Piper!" Layle jumped on the conversation with the Lilty. Anything to not talk to Keiss. "Something amiss?"

The professor dusted off his coat and nodded, "Yes! Yes! I am afraid I gave Sir Regal the wrong coordinates…"

"…oh for Crystal's sake…" Keiss shook his head and muttered to himself. "…This job is going to take the rest of my life…"

"So you need us to send him the right way?" Layle helped the Lilty dust himself off.

"Ah, no, no, no…I sent them the right coordinates with to the drill's interface…but, it will take them some time to turn around. And I need some of the workers to prepare the rock…"

"We'll do it!" Keiss jumped from the rock. "Most of the ground workers are already poking around the tunnels. Layle and I can go to the location and start chipping away to get it cracked for the drill."

"Ah…oh…are you sure?"

"Yeah, Keiss, maybe I should go and you stay up here to guard for monsters."

"Nonsense! No monsters have come for hours…We can get there, gift a crack started, and be back to our post in no time. What do you say, Professor?"

"Well…If you are sure you can handle it. There are tools in the back of the wagon."

* * *

After grabbing up a shovel, a hammer, and a pickax, the duo set off down the tunnel. The Professor had provided them with a map so they would know which of the many tunnels to take and where to start digging. As they proceeded deeper and deeper into the rock, the dusty wind and bright light from the Wildlands faded away and was ultimately replaced with the dull purple glow of the coveted crystallized miasma.

"What do they want this stuff for anyway?" Layle asked as he kicked a small crystal down the path.

"Well, anything Spinosa is involved in is weapons research and development…Maybe they're making a weapon to get rid of miasma?" Keiss carried a lantern to light their way. Even though the purple light filled the tunnel, it was still a dull glow, no suitable to see very far. "I remember reading up on…some sort of machine that needs these crystals when I was researching what was being transported on the train."

"…You're nosy. You know that?"

"I could say the same to you, Crystal Bearer." Keiss stopped walking. "I believe this is it."

Layle pulled out the map, "Are you sure…I think we need to go down one more tunnel."

"No, he said six tunnels in, and then a quarter mile to right."

"But then he said five tunnels and to the left…but the map has the next one on the center marked off."

"Fuck it." Keiss set the lantern down and took the hammer from Layle, "We're starting here."

"What if we're wrong?"

"Then we are leaving this mission…four days of this. I've had enough," Keiss started to hammer away at the rock face.

Layle picked up the pickax and chuckled, "I think Sir Rosebush is just rubbing you the wrong way." He started to strike at the rock.

"Well! It wouldn't be so bad!" Keiss took a step back, "If someone would quit acting like I'm made of poison."

"What are you talking about?" Layle struck at the rock, and bits of it flew off.

"This whole trip you have kept a good two feet distance from me."

"Yeah well…" Layle struck the rock again, "We're working. And your mind usually isn't on work when you're that close to me."

"Is that what it is?" Keiss resumed hammering away, "Didn't peg you for a workaholic. I thought that was my job." Layle didn't say anything. He just kept focusing on the rock, watching it split and crack as they took turns striking at it. "What? Nothing to say?" Keiss watched as the Clavat took a step back and stared at the rock.

"…I think that's good. The crack runs all the way up…These rocks are surprisingly brittle…"

"…Avoidance again, huh?"

"Can we talk about it, back in Alfitaria?"

"Why not now!" Keiss swung his hammer at the rock, mostly out of frustration, "No one is here. If you're mad at me, you and I can have it out without worry of interference. OR if you want to tell me to just back off or keep at it, or what?"

Layle watched him hit the rock over and over again. And found he didn't have an answer yet. He was still back at that 'Now what?' point he was after the 'incident'. He turned his head to the side and absently scratched the skin around his crystal. 'So what is my answer?'

He turned back to Keiss when his brain alerted him to the fact the Selkie had stopped hitting the rock. Just as he turned his head he found Keiss was right next to his face. The red head was eying him suspiciously. It made him jump back, but he didn't get far. Keiss grabbed the sleeves of his jacket and pulled him forward into a kiss. It was a much shorter one than their previous lip locking session. As this time Layle responded by using his powers to knock Keiss back. Right into the rocky wall.

"Will you give me a second to breathe!" Keiss hit the wall and flinched. Layle had tossed him rather hard. "…Sorry."

"Oww! Damn, what was that for?"

"I didn't mean it…You startled me." Layle flexed his hand, "My powers react to how I'm feeling."

"Oh? Keiss leaned on the wall and smirked, "You threw me pretty hard…That's quite some feeling I cause in you."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

The Selkie shrugged and opened his mouth to say more, but as he did he felt the wall he was leaning against move. "W-what was that?"

"What was what?" Layle looked around.

"Didn't you just feel the earth moo-" Keiss' sentence dragged on as the wall behind the Selkie gave way and he tumbled backward. He could hear Layle shouting his name, in between feeling his body strike rock and skid along stone. He fell for a good ten seconds before he came to a halt just as suddenly as he had started falling. He landed on his side, and a few rocks continued to fall around him. Before he even opened his eyes, he could see a dull purple light piercing through his eyelids.

Slowly Keiss lifted his head, rubbing it and looking around. With his eyes open the purple light wasn't so dull. The Selkie slowly balanced himself and got to his feet. Laid out before him was a large cave, nearly every inch of it filled with purple crystals. They covered the floor, the walls, and the ceiling, creating a vibrant purple glow. He chuckled and rubbed his head.

"I knew I was right…"

"Keiss! Keiss! Answer me!" The Selkie turned around and looked up the way he came. He couldn't see Layle, but he could hear him.

"I'm alive!"

"Great! Don't go anywhere! I'll get help!"

"No, come down here…Don't worry it's like a slide. I found what we're looking for!" After a few moments of waiting, and worrying the Clavat hadn't listened to him, Keiss was greeted with the sight of Layle tumbling out onto the cave floor.

"Like a slide he says…" Layle got up frowning, but Keiss smiled at him. He watched as the Selkie waved his arm out over the room. "Well what do you know…"

Keiss turned from Layle and started to walk out among the crystals, "I'm sure with all this, they won't have to mine for a while."

"I sure hope not." Layle followed dusting himself off and looking at the large purple crystals. Some were as tall as he and Keiss, while overs were no bigger than his shoe. "I guess you were right about where to dig."

"I'm right all of the time."

"Most of the time." He stopped and leaned on a crystal, "So, we have to get Regal and make sure he comes here, or should we just take credit ourselves."

Keiss sat on a smaller one across from his partner, "Nah, we have better tell him were to dig… We can't get all this out on our own."

"Says who?" Layle turned and lifted a crystal with his powers. He rolled it in the air before flicking it loose. It flew across the room where it collided with another crystal and two broke apart into purple dust.

"Smooth…" The Clavat sat down next to him and looked him over. "What?"

"Making sure you're okay…that was a bit of a fall."

Keiss shrugged, "I've taken harder falls. Some you've been there for." The two sat in silence and Layle just nodded in agreement. They sat for a while, neither really sure why, just looking at the crystals and their reflections captured in them. Each wondering what the other was thinking about, and when they were going to get up and go find Regal. Finally Keiss slid off the rock.

"Come on…The faster this stuff is gathered, the faster we can go home." He looked over his shoulder at Layle, who did not get up. "Come on, Crystal Bearer…" Keiss turned around and tried to move forward only to find his body stopped. He tried to move again, but felt himself jerked backward. "H-hey!" he slid right back to the rock, and Layle, who wrapped his arms around him.

"…"

"…You usually hate when I do this kind of shit…"

"Yeah, but if I had accidentally…if something had happened to you…I was going to be really upset with myself."

Keiss chuckled, "Relax, Crystal Bearer. It's going to take more than that to kill me."

Layle smiled and nodded, before leaning forward and kissing his partner. This time Keiss was the one who was startled. So much so that he pulled back and looked confused. "What?"

"I think I have a concussion…"

"What!"

"You never move first. I must have hit my head…I'm actually bleeding back there on the ground, aren't I?"

"…Keiss, you asshole…" Layle pulled him forward again; this time the Selkie did mock him over the matter. Keiss put his hands on either side of the Clavat's face and kept their mouths pressed together. He could feel the Bearer's hands hanging onto his waist keeping their body's locked together too.

It started out simple. But much like everything else, Keiss could feel Layle taking over the kiss. He was fighting back against the other's tongue and lips refusing to submit. Partly because he was never one to let someone else take charge and the rest because he loved the challenge. And Layle was challenging. He leaned forward with his body weight trying to tip him off balance. He pushed forward and bit the other's lower lip. Layle's body leaned back slightly; but his hands continued to grab onto the Selkie pulling him back with him. Keiss broke the kiss when he tried to pull back to keep them standing upright. But found that his feet weren't touching anything.

"Hmn…huh?" He looked down and saw the top of the crystal he had been sitting on. "Whoa!" At once the ground was approaching, quickly, and he and Layle landed with a thud. Keiss looked up from the dirt to see Layle sitting up and rubbing his head smirking. "What was not funny!"

"…I didn't plan to do it…I told you…Emotions…Why do you think I keep them to myself?"

The Selkie sat up on his knees and frowned slightly. He pondered the situation for a moment and then smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Layle's face, "That's okay. We'll just have to tie you down from now on."

Layle's expression faltered as Keiss pressed their lips together. This time, the Selkie felt the ground rumble beneath him and he pulled back with his hands up, "It was a joke!"

"That's not me…" Layle stood up. All around them the cave was shaking. Some of the crystals started to fall from the ceiling. He grabbed the Selkie's arm and pulled him up to stand with him as he made a shield to protect them from the falling rock. The rumbling continued for five minutes before finally, they could see the tip of the drill breaking through the opposite wall from where they slid in.

It continued in as the drill bit slowed down. Once the machinery stopped a few soldiers and Sir Regal came out from behind the drill. They looked around at the room pleased with themselves for locating it- before Regal set his eyes on Keiss and Layle standing in the middle.

"Hey there, Regal!" Keiss waved from inside Layle's gravity shield. "So nice of you to join us!"

"You two! Again! You're supposed to be at the entrance!"

"Yeah…" Layle shrugged, "Piper got tired of waiting so he sent us to get the job done." The boys started to laugh. Regal snorted and pointed to a solider.

"Be sure to include in the report how these two did not stay at their post!"

"Be sure to also include how we did in three hours what it's taken Regal three days to do. And that we still managed to clear the place of monsters." Regal sneered at them as he left, but Keiss and Layle continued to laugh.

Truth be told, Layle was a little upset Regal had arrived. He was starting to get used to the way Keiss tasted.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: HAHA! I bet you were not expecting Thirteen today, hmn? Well don't get excited, its not a extra update, I have technically been one chapter behind since the one week I only posted one. So I am just catching up. And to my reviewers from the last chapter Strega and Optical Colors- I bet reviewing each chapter can get to tedious. Like I said in the beginning, you guys don't have to. So don't do it if it will overwhelm you. But popping in to tell me when you like things or that you write like my writing is appreciated. Thanks guys, and to everyone else reading.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

It was about the middle of the day. The crystalvision had the weekend's Kickerball game on and on the table a pizza had been left unattended for the past thirty minutes. Food and sports were not really top priority at the moment. For Keiss the first thought on his mind was keeping his partner pinned to the couch. And for Layle, it was deciding how much longer he could last without air.

For others, the idea of not breathing just to prolong a kiss must seem absurd. But those people had probably never kissed Keiss. And the Selkie was a great kisser.

From the way his lips felt to the way his tongue twisted and fought against his to remain in control. Trying to push back against Keiss only made him worker harder to keep him down. Sucking, biting, and holding onto his shoulders to keep him from flipping them. It was hard for the Clavat to tell if Keiss perceived this as making out or a power struggle. It was probably both. And with such brief moments of actually letting their lips part, he was hardly getting any air. It had to have been three minutes since the last time the red head let up.

Perhaps dulling the mind of through lack of air was part of what made him a good kisser. Maybe Selkies are supposed to be trained at this too? That's an absurd thought. But as the red head moved one hand from Layle's shoulder and dragged it down his shirt, pressing his body beneath the fabric, and using his fingertips to memorize the lines of Layle's lean muscles, his mind was full of absurd thoughts.

Like the taste. By now he had determined with was not the alcohol, it's certainly there. It plays a part in it. Like using Rainbow Grape Wine to cook with. It's an accent, onto a unique flare Layle was content to devour for most of the day. And by the time Keiss' roaming hand had found its way under his shirt, the taste was the only thing on his mind. The taste, his partners tongue, the saliva running down side of his chin.

And then air. He needed air. His brain was telling him he needed air!

Layle snapped his head back over the edge of the couch gasping for air. Keiss licked the side of his mouth and watched him.

"Dying?"

"Air…Air!"

"Can't you hold your breath?" The Selkie chuckled.

"I can hold my breath…" He rolled his head forward again, "But I need to breathe to live."

The Selkie chuckled and continued to pull at his partner's shirt and lean in for another kiss. Just as Layle felt their lips touch again, the faint sound of letters being pushed through the mail slot could be heard. And without fail, a switched was flipped in Keiss' brain. He yanked back from Layle and nearly fell off of him trying to get to his feet.

"Really?" Layle threw his hands up in the air. "Can't it wait!"

"I am expecting a letter from Spinosa today! It cannot wait!" The Selkie had picked up the mail and was walking past Layle flipping through them. The Crystal Bearer sighed and lay back down on the couch.

"Making out with a workaholic is a job all on its own."

"Hey-" Keiss continued to pace around the room, "We had a whole week. A little mission won't kill you."

"No but it seems like a week without a mission is killing you…"

"Whatever…Junk. Junk. Bill. Junk…" The red head started to sound off the mail. Tossing the junk into the waste basket and bills onto the table. "Junk. Junk. _Ooo~_. And A contract!"

"Wait a minute." Layle sat up, "The 'Ooo' wasn't the contract?" He watched as Keiss walked over to the table and set a blue envelop down and kept his back to him. "Then what was it?"

"Something I've never seen before…" The Selkie tore open the envelope and turned around to face Layle. He had one hand poised to take out its contents as he smirked at him, in the usual Selkie smile. "It's a letter addressed to you."

Layle stood up and reached out with his powers instantly. He grabbed the envelope and yanked it back, but Keiss held onto the letter and started to unfold it. "Keiss!" The Clavat rushed to the other side of the room.

"Dear Layle!" Keiss saw him out the corner of his eyes and started to run around the table to keep them apart. "You still won't tell me if you're coming to the Moonlit Starry Night Festiv-" He turned his body to the side as he felt the letter try to jerk form his hands.

"Keiss! Stop being a brat!" Layle jumped over the table at him reaching for his arm. The Selkie backed up and hit the fridge. He was still trying to read but lost his place and started form a new line.

"-hope you're not getting into much trouble. But since you give few details on your jobs I imagine they are dange-" Keiss slid down the fridge as Layle had gotten off the table and tried to slam into him. While the blond recovered from hitting the hard, cold door. His partner slid across the floor and resumed on another line. "-sending so much. Are you sure you have enough for you to live on? I'm sorry I don't ever write back mu-"

This time Keiss was cut off by Layle grabbing the back of his hair and yanking him backward. He snatched the letter from Keiss and glared at him as he pushed him forward and let him go. Keiss turned around still smiling. Even in the face of Layle possibly trying to beat the tar out of him he just smiled and took a few deep breaths before asking, "Who's Lyra?"

"…Go to hell." Layle walked around him and headed for the door.

"That's the name at the bottom right? Lyra? Do you have a girlfriend? Is that way you were so adamant about avoiding my advances!" The Clavat grabbed his coat and didn't say a word. Keiss watched as he slammed the door and left. He let out a sigh and walked around the room surveying the damage. He then stopped and picked up the envelope. No return address.

"I guess I can't write her and ask her who she is…"

* * *

It was a good couple of hours before Layle came back. Keiss didn't ask him where he went. He figured he either went out goblin bashing or down to Chime's to cool off. And he didn't pester him when he didn't talk after coming back either.

In fact Layle came back to the apartment, took some food out of the fridge only stopped to ask Keiss what time he had to be up for their next job before shutting himself in his room. In truth, he was still pretty upset about Keiss taking his letter. And he would have stayed out later, if it weren't for the fact he was hungry and had left his wallet at the apartment. He could have gone to Chime's, but he didn't feel like dealing with any Selkies at the moment. So he sat in his room eating a sandwich wondering how it was things were always so volatile with him and his partner.

"One minute we're fine… The next I can't stand him…" He took out his letter and reread it. He had at least been able to write a response and mail it off, with the instructions not to write back for a while. "It's probably all the secrets…" He took another bite and eyed the letter. Half thinking he should just go out there and tell him where he sends money to. It isn't a big deal. But at the same time, he refused to tell him, so long as Keiss kept his secrets too.

"Why should he get to hold all the cards?" He finished off his sandwich and sucked on his fingers. The meal was good, but suddenly felt a craving. And not for any food. Layle leaned back and put his hands behind his head, his mind reeling. Thoughts going back and forth between being upset, wanting to put it all behind him, and wanting have another go at attempting to top the Selkie. All that thinking made it hard to sleep.

In the end he found all he wanted was air.

* * *

The 'mission' Keiss and Layle had received was more a recommendation. Spinosa had suggested the boys continue to take side work for Oides in between when he needed them. Needless to say, Layle wasn't thrilled. However, as the Lieutenant's requests were sporadic and with indefinite amounts of time between them, they did indeed take up work for Oides for the next few weeks.

And those past few weeks had been something of a whirlwind. Keiss had his desired contract with Lieutenant Spinosa, however that often meant the boys were left working with Sir Regal. Not their favorite person in Alfitaria. So between 'Sir Rosebush', as Layle had taken to calling him, and Oide's insane idea to 'cure Crystal Bearers', the Clavat was hardly ever in a good mood. Not to mention that the past few missions for Oides had been troublesome and they had failed to complete them. Due to complications

Today was one of those missions for Oides. And like for every other mission they went monster hunting on, that complication had shown up . Like, well, Clockwork.

"LAYLE, CATCH HER!" Keiss raced behind his partner across the rolling hills of the old Cathuriges Way. Out here, about a hundred miles from the town of Marr, were a series of old underground tunnels and pits. In the ancient days they were a mine. Now they were just a death trap people feel into if you were so stupid enough to explore out here. However it was were miasma streams that Bombs inhabited originated from. It was way south of Alfitaria, out pass the Clavat farms and railways and any parts of civilization. The ground was too unstable to build on.

And again there were the Bombs. Today's task was to collet six Bombs. However the creatures explode upon death, so they had to be collected alive. Not an easy task. And it was made even more complicated by having a monster stealing, Crystal Bearering, interfering Lilty thrown into the mix.

Layle didn't get the chance to answer Keiss' screams as Clockwork had sped up a nearby bomb and kicked the poor creature his way. It was already on its last limb, and when it struck he ground in front of the Clavat it exploded, sending him a good six feet into the air before he landed with an undignified thud.

The lilac sporting girl stood over him, flower petals falling from her hair and smiled, "You must be some sort of…masochist, Clavat. You keep losing, yet you keep trying to catch me."

Layle growled at her and raised his hand. All at once a gravity field encircled the girl and he tossed her several feet into a rock face. The girl extended her hands and within Layle's powers cast her own to slow down her fall. She made sure to make sure the fields didn't touch, preventing the cancelation affect. Clockwork landed on her feet and smiled at Layle. The gravity user got up and cursed at her.

"You can't keep running for long!"

"Shows what you know." She cast haste on herself and took off. Keiss came to stand next to Layle and pointed.

"Come on, Crystal Bearer! Get her!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Layle raised his hands and created a stream that encased the Litly. She stopped running and started to struggle. "Got ya!"

"Finally!" Keiss raced forward to take hold of her, and the girl pointed at him. The Selkie felt his body slow down instantly. Even though he was running he moved at a crawl. She then turned and pointed at Layle.

"Alright…let's try this again!" As she started to cast slow on him, Layle raised his other hand and intercepted her spell with one of his own. So far, his past few attempts to control Clockwork's powers had failed. Either nothing happened or the spells died out as usual. Layle twisted his arm and yanked at her spell. Slowly the silver light tracing back to the girl started to turn in color. And what was once a slow spell became haste. However, Layle could not control were it went. The two spells repelled each other as gravity speed up time knocking the Clavat back and causing the spell to wrap around its original caster.

He stumbled back and watched as the girl raced toward him- seemingly faster than her original haste spell could. Layle raised his hand to grab her but she was on him in an instant and shoved him to the ground. "Nice one!" She said as she ran over him. She stopped just a few feet away and scooped up the boys supply bag with the live bombs in it. "I'm not sure what you did!" She turned back to Layle and ran at him again.

Once more he found her in his face faster than he could react, "But you seem to have accelerated my magic! Good job!"

The Clavat reached out to grab her. Clockwork steep back and put her foot in his chest to knock him back down. She then ran over to Keiss who was slowly picking up speed again. "Thanks for the boost." She winked at him and ran forward. Layle gave chase running past the near immobile Keiss. He followed the girl as she raced along the grassy knolls. Pass drifting bombs and roaming ogres. She finally came to a crevice in the land, and looked down into one of the many old mine shafts. Layle shouted at her to stop, and she glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked.

"Drop the bag!"

"Sure thing, Clavat." She dropped it, right into the gaping hole in the ground before waving and taking off. Layle ran up to the edge to see if he could spot the bag. After all he didn't hear it explode so it could be okay. But he had no such luck. At the bottom of the crevice was a stream.

The bag of bombs hadn't exploded because it was being swept away by the water.

"Wonderful…" he looked over his shoulder to see the time wielding Lilty still using the Hastega spell as she ran out of sight. "Well, damn it…"

"Damn it, what?" Keiss came up behind him, finally free from the slow spell. "Where are the bombs, Layle?" Before the Bearer could answer, the stream suddenly gushed, followed by a loud rumbling. The Bombs finally exploded, causing it to rain water on the two mercenaries.

"….They're gone." Layle said with a smile. But Keiss was not amused.

"That is it, Layle. Tomorrow, you are going to Oides for training!"

"Oh come on!" The Selkie shook his head and turned away. "I don't need to go."

"Yes, you do! That's three missions we've- no you've botched! Because you can't handle that girl. You need training."

"I don't see you catching her…" Layle followed hands in his pockets.

"I'm not the one who said I could handle it."

"You volunteered me to 'handle it'." Layle shook his head, letting the water fly from his locks.

"Because you reassured me you could do it…And three times she has shown you up, Crystal Bearer." Keiss pointed at him as they walked back to the Acote. "So either you go to training, or I start doing missions solo."

Layle grumbled. He could tell Keiss was not going to let up on this. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid training…But I will not like it."

"So long as you get the job done, I don't care."

* * *

The entire ride back to Alfitaria neither Keiss nor Layle said a word. This was one of those times were Layle wondered how it was they could go from being a perfect fine to perfectly displeased with each other. He sighed; figuring at least this time it was nothing Keiss had directly done to upset him.

As soon as they landed in the airship hanger a Mail Moogle was present, waiting for Keiss. The Selkie took the letter and scanned over it as Layle climbed down the ladder. "What's that?"

"A letter from Spinosa…He wants me to come by immediately to talk about our next job."

"Great! Then that means no training for m-"

"Uh, yeah, No. Go to Oides. Meet me at Chime's latter." The Selkie pointed at him as he walked off, "I'm writing the Doc right now! So if you don't show I will hear about it!" Layle crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Wonderful…"

* * *

Keiss had said Layle needed to go to Oides from training. He didn't say when he had to be there. So the Clavat lingered as much as he could. He got something to eat, walked around with a drink for an hour or so. And then walked as slowly as possible to the Doctor's building. Once he entered the secretary smiled at him and let him know Dr. Oides was expecting him on basement floor six.

As Layle got in the elevator he wondered what the hell they could be doing in the basement. Six floors under no less.

He stepped off the elevator into a cold, concrete hallway. There were no doors on the side of the wall, just one at the end. AS he walked along his footsteps echoed around him. He had wondered if he should be nervous about this situation. Something that only crossed his mind after he entered the door.

Before him was wide octagon shaped room, with a high ceiling. Along the upper parts of the wall were windows with pale white light coming from them. They were the previous five floors of the basement. But that's not what bothered him. What bothered him were the pipes. The walls were covered clear piping. And rushing through all of it was that blue crystal fluid. "Oh, no." Layle turned on his heels and put his hand on the door knob, just as he did he heard Oides calling his name, though it sounded filtered.

"Ah! Layle! You made it." The Clavat cringed and turned around. He didn't see Oides anywhere. "Up here!" he raised his head to see the doctor in one of the windows. He was speaking into a microphone. "Please, step forward so I can explain how this wo-"

"Yeah! About that!" Layle walked forward rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't think I can do this today. How's about reschedule for the thirty-first of never and I'll see you then!"

The doctor's head tilted and he spoke into the microphone again, "I'm sorry, Layle I'm afraid I can't hear you."

"…Of course."

"Please, Layle, we can talk afterward. I had wanted to talk to you face to face before we got started, but you took so long. So I came up to the control panel to warm the equipment up."

Layle looked around the room at the fluid rushing over head, "I'm going to die if any of those pipes burst."

"Layle! Layle!" The Clavat looked back at the doctor's window, "Ah, good I have your attention…Now, this room is shared with me the Crystal Research and Development team-"

"Fantastic. Now I know it's not safe."

"Now I have Professor Piper's permission to use their equipment to help you. They too are curious about how it will stand up against your powers. I've told many of the researchers here about your unique skill…So I'm going to record our training session for them to study."

"Am I being trained or experimented on!"

"Hmn…? No I don't know why he always keeps that hat on." Layle hit himself on the forehead, "Now, to explain this in simple terms. I will be operating the machines from up here in the booth. I will be casting some basic spells on you, I wish to see how you handle them."

"You'll be casting?" Layle looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you all set?"

"No! What are you talking about! What do you mean casting!"

"Excellent! Let's begin!" Layle watched as he could see the doctor moving over something next to him. Suddenly the sounds of loud machinery filled his ears. He turned around where he stood to see panels in the walls opening up. And out of them came odd mechanical arms and a few large cannons. They were connected to the walls and panels by wires, steal, and more of that piping. The Clavat stared at the nearest arm. The 'hand' on is whirled back and forth. It had a clear tube connected to his metal base, filling it with the crystal fluid.

"Why in the world does it need that?" As he stared at it, the hand spun faster and faster. Suddenly it started to glow a bright orange. Layle heard it making a straining sound, and he started to back up, just as the hand reeled back and shot of a fire ball. "Holy shit!" He jumped to the side as the fireball hit the ground where he stood. He looked over at the ground. It was scorched.

A fire ball. An honest to god fire ball. That machine just cast magic at him! He heard the sound again and looked up to see the hand shoot a second time. This time Layle rolled back onto his feet and raised his hands. He caught the fireball in the air and redirected it. It sailed through the air before it was extinguished by and arm casting water. The second arm flicked a whip of water his way and Layle created a shield to block the attack. As he did so, one of the cannons fired. He couldn't see the attack, but he felt it. A blast form an aero spell sent him flying. The Clavat rolled to a stop and felt a bit dazed.

"Okay, Layle…Let's get it together." The Clavat stood up, watching the two arms and the cannon turn his direction. As the fire hand got geared up to blast at him again, he made a run for the water hand. He came within a few feet of it before having to back off to avoid the fire spell and another lash form the water whip. This time the aero cannon fired two shots. One he avoided and one sent him sailing into the wall. Again Layle picked himself up and grumbled. He watched as the Aero cannon fired another round and he raced at it head long.

With a gravity barrier to shield himself this time, Layle allowed the spell to collide with him. But it lifted him up as if giving him a boosted jump. From up in the air he heard the fir spell be shot off. With his powers Layle reached out and took hold of the opposite end of the water whip and yanked it forward. He used the water as a shield against the oncoming spell. The water casting hand yanked its spell back, dragging him with it. He hung on for a moment longer before letting go and landing on the fire hand.

The water whip swung out again, and he jumped off. It crashed into the opposite element and the hand shorted out. He turned to get ready to take out the cannon but Oides' voice filled the room. "As I expected, you have a great control over your own skill… And a good understanding of your ability to shift the directions and pulls of other spells. Now we just need to focus getting you to use your gravity not against other magic, but with them."

"What does he think I'm doing?" Layle turned as the water whip came his way again. And again he grabbed it and started to pull it where he wanted it to go.

"You're still working against it!" The spell from the hand increased and was no longer a whip, but a stream of water. It sent him crashing into the wall. "The idea is not to force it to do what you want to do…but to work with it."

Layle grumbled as he stood up. "I hate this game." As he got to his feet two more mechanical arms and another cannon came out of the wall.

Oides' voice flooded over the speakers again, "We will keep this up for a while."

* * *

By the end of training, Layle was beat. Two hours non-stop fighting. And he was sure the only reason Oides stopped was because his magic was starting to weaken from fatigue. Layle wasn't really sure if he learned anything, other than that the old man is definitely a sadist that takes out his desires on Crystal Bearers. However he did have to admit, at one point, he latched himself onto a water spell and let the whip pull him about the room. At first he was just hanging on because he was tired, but the longer he hung on the more his gravity field seemed to distort the stream. And he found that when he pushed his magic into the other, it compressed it. The stream itself was smothered out entirely.

It was cool. And reminded him of when he tried to push his magic into Clockwork's…Only she got the better of him.

"Too be fair, she is another human being. Machines cannot try to fight back against you." The doctor and Layle rode the elevator up to the ground floor. "And she sounds quite experienced in her magic."

"…Hey, Doc..."

"Yes, my boy?"

"Those machines…How were they casting magic?"

"Ah!" The doctor beamed. "Amazing wasn't it! Well as I told you before, my stasis fluid can remove magic from biological beings. Well, upon further study I noticed that if the spiked concentration of magic was focused, a temporary free magic affect would take place. Depending upon what element it had absorbed the most, they resulting affect would match. I shared my research with Pipe and her research team-t his was back before he was head of the department- And he began studying samples of my work."

"…So…Piper developed those machines?" Layle stood still in the elevator, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, he did. He's been testing them out in the basement for a few months now."

"Isn't he…Doesn't he make weapons for the military?" The elevator stopped and he stepped off. Layle turned back around to face the doctor as he answered.

"Why yes he does…But my boy, at the end of the day we are all working toward the military's effort." The door closed on Oides, and Layle watched the numbers as it continued up without him.

"…Fluids that steal magic…And weapons that run off the stuff…I need to talk to Keiss." The Crystal Bearer turned on his heels and walked as fast he could out of the office. Once out side he started to run to the shuttle.

He could not get to Chime's soon enough.

* * *

A/N: This one is long, eh? I thought about shortening it...And instead ended up adding sentences to those opening paragraphs. XD


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Back again, with Fourteen and Fifteen. And a bit of a fun note that I thought of after reading Optical Color's review, all of the OC Lilties' names are based off of the scientific names of the plants in their hair. Yep. Even Regal- he's got a last name, I've just not used it yet. And Clockwork. So if you want an idea of what her name is, look up her flower's scientific name. And if you can't recall who's who, just think of them by their plant. Oides: Bluebells, Regal: Roses, Spinosa: Plums, Clockwork: Lilacs, Piper: Peppers.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

"Keiss!" Layle burst open the door to Chime's tavern. The woman snapped her head to the door and stared at him like he was crazy. She was the only one there. Layle sighed and walked in. He took his usual place at the bar as Chime crossed her arms and shook her head at him.

"You look like you've been kicked in the gut, handsome." She set a glass down in front of him and shook his head.

"Just water, please."

"Oh boy…" She took out a pitcher and poured him some water. "What's wrong now?"

"…It's these people Keiss has us working for…There's more to what they're doing than what we know. And it's starting to bother me." He reached out and took the glass. After a few sips, he set it down. "Not to mention that Clockwork girl…"

"Oh yes, Keiss has been complaining about her. She still kicking your butt?"

Layle frowned, "Yeah. And today Keiss insisted I tolerate Oides as a result."

She leaned on the bar and chuckled, "Well, while you wait for Keiss, why don't you talk to me about what the Doc and the Lieutenant are up to."

Layle took another gulp from his glass. He set it down and started to open his mouth to speak, but then twisted his lips and shook his head, "Keiss has made it a point to never tell you anything about our work for free."

"…That rat." She rubbed her chin, "Alright…how about a trade then. You talk to me, and I'll tell you something you want to know in exchang- Not about Keiss and the Guild." She pointed at Layle who already had his mouth open ready to ask the same question. The Clavat closed his moth and snorted at her. She laughed in response. "Come on…I have to have…something that interests you."

Layle watched her smile as he finished off his water. His mind sorted through a number of things he could ask Chime and determined what she would probably shoot down, and what she probably wouldn't. "Hmn…Chime, can you tell me about Selkie tattoos?"

"Our tattoos, sure. Everyone has at least one, as it's a birth-"

"No, no," the Clavat shook his head, "I know that part. Keiss told me about the birthplace one, and the infamy ones, and the rarer ones…I want to know how to read them."

"Oh, Layle…You're basically asking me to teach you Selkie on a whim."

"Is it really that hard to understand them?" He watched as she moved around the counter to sit on it, her legs dangling over the edge next to him.

"It can be…I mean even our markings aren't written in straight Selkie…It's like its own code." She rolled up the hem of her skirt and showed Lalye mark on her leg. To him it looked like a few interconnecting circles and a tiny crown in the center. "This is mine. It means, 'Born in the plains' and this little crown is the symbol for my town."

"The plains? Not like, the desert or beach or anything?" He looked at the markings on her thigh. Nothing on Keiss looked even remotely similar.

"Unfortunately no…I was born in a tiny plains village. I'm actually half Clavat." He let go of her skirt and leaned back. "What's the tattoo you need to understand?"

Layle asked Chime for something to write with, and after the woman gave him a napkin and a pin he started sketching out three symbols. All of them from Keiss' body. The one on his left arm, the one on his right arm, and the one on his back. When he was done he held it up to her and she laughed. "Of course! All of them are about Keiss!" Chime took the napkin and was amused at how accurate they were. "…Layle how often do you see these?"

"Often enough. We live together."

"Yeah…but…You've even got the details right…Are you seeing these up close?" She turned to look at him and he just shrugged at her. The woman shook her head and took the pen from him. She crossed out two of the marks and left one. The one on Keiss' left arm. While the tattoo itself wrapped around Keiss' arm, Layle had only drawn a section of it. Two bands with what looked like jagged, pointing lines in between. And three tiny circles spaced out equally in the middle. Passing through the lines, the points and one circle, on the outer side of his arm was an odd shape. It twisted and swilled and cracked the marking in two. "I will tell you about this one."

Layle stared at her, wanting to argue to get more information, but settled for what he was getting. "Okay, what's it mean?"

"It's a birth mark." She smiled, "A very rare one. I do believe it's one of a kind."

"One of a kind? …How the hell do you manage that?"

"By being one of a kind!" The two turned their heads to the door and saw Keiss standing there, arms crossed. He walked into the tavern and frowned at Chime, "What are you telling him?"

"It's harmless, Keiss." She handed him the napkin, "I'm surprised you don't tell him yourself."

The Selkie male rolled his eyes. "He asks me all the time…I figure I'll tell him when he doesn't care."

"Or, I will just tell him…" Chime turned back to Layle and started to talk. "The overall mark is not what's rare. Having a symbol like that means you were born at sea."

"At sea…like in the islands? Or Leuda?"

"No, I mean like a boat …See the lines and circles are like portholes. The placement of the points is for waves. It indicates what part of the ocean. Depending upon if the lines are high or low lets people know where on the ocean you were born."

"…huh…" Layle listened to Chime explain it, "But then…why id Keiss' unique?"

This time the Selkie in question answered, "Because I was born in the middle of huge storm."

"R-realy!" Layle looked at his partner.

"And that's not even the best part."

"Indeed," Chime smirked, "The boat sank."

Layle stared at them before he started to laugh, "You two are trying to put one over on me… The boat sank! Then how are you here, Keiss."

"It ran aground." The Selkie turned the napkin over in his hands. "But that's what that crack in the middle means. It means the ship sunk. Cracked, right in two. Never to sail again."

"Honestly," Chime swung her legs back around and landed on her side of the counter, "Your father should have known from that moment you were gonna be nothing but trouble your whole life."

"If anything, its proof I am damn lucky, and he should listen to me."

"Ha!" Chime started to laugh, "Haha-HAHAHA! Oh you're serious! HAHAHAHA!"

Keiss glared at her before motioning for Layle to follow him. "Come on, let's go." The Selkie lead his partner out into the streets leaving the laughing barmaid behind.

"So… Born on a sinking ship…That's some story."

The red head shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore…So! How was your training with Oides?" Keiss immediately changed the subject. As usual, anything about him was swept under the table. The Clavat rolled his eyes, but that was fine. He had wanted to talk to Keiss anyway.

"Speaking of, Oides…Keiss…In the basement of that place, there is a room filled with weapons that cast magic."

"…Are you listening to yourself? Weapons that cast magic."

"I'm not kidding. He made me fight them for practice. They run off that gel stuff he has in the tubes." Keiss listened to Layle talk for a bit before asking him to explain in detail what went on during his training. Once the Clavat was done the Selkie mulled over the new information.

"Hmn…I don't believe…I ever saw anything about the fluid being used for weapons development."

"So what, we're not supposed to know? Then why let me see it?"

"Perhaps before we weren't supposed to know… But we do work for Spinosa now…Layle, let's keep it between you and me that we know about his stuff. I'll start looking into these magic weapons. In the meantime, we'll keep working. It will keep us close to what's going on without it being suspicious."

Layle nodded. He didn't really like the idea of being close to this situation. But at the same time, he didn't like the idea of not knowing what was up.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Keiss and Layle took jobs for Spinosa, Dr. Oides, and Professor Piper. It kept them busy nonstop, but neither wanted to let up. Every mission put them in an office or with equipment or in a situation where they got the chance to snoop around or analyze what was going on. And as Layle had told him, the Lilties were definitely creating some sort of odd weapons. Lots of them. But Keiss had no idea why. Nothing he could find on the matter told him why they were making them. And none of the informants he paid for information could find out either.

"Okay, so here's what we've got…" Keiss thumbed through a folder while he and Layle sat at the table of their apartment. "So far those, of magic wielding weapons you saw, thirty four were produced."

"There are ten down in the basement…"

"They're all prototypes. The thirty four…your ten means that twenty four are unaccounted for... Production was halted due to complications." The Selkie set that folder down and picked up another one. "So far we haven't found the report that says what those 'complications' were, but from what I can gather, it would seem the weapons' magic is not strong enough."

"Not strong enough? I was black and blue for days…" Layle took the folder Keiss had set down and looked over it.

"The ones you fought are hooked up to an infinite power source… I think the other's they tested weren't. See," He turned the file around so Layle could read the copied file, "Right here in Piper's handwriting, spells run down after three or four casting. Tests prove inadequate for presentation."

"Spells run down…so they need a power source?"

"Or a new weapon." Keiss picked up the last file he had and opened it flat on the table, "I want you to know I had to pay extra to get this."

"And I care because?"

"Because I had it before until someone tossed it into the quicksand!" He glared across the table at Layle, who just shrugged with a smile. The Clavat leaned forward and read over what was laid out before them. It was a plan for a machine. It looked a bit bulky, not like it was an actual weapon, it didn't even look like it was mobile.

"Miasma Directional Field Controller…What's it do?"

"Don't know." Keiss leaned over the plans. "I've only been able to find the blueprint on it…but not what it does or how it does it. However look up in the corner; the blueprints are dated later than those weapons."

Layle leaned on his elbow looking over the papers. Just what were the Lilties building and why? He tried to mull over in his head any possible leads they could explore, but his brain only ever settled on one. "…We have to catch Clockwork."

"Hmn?" Keiss looked up from the papers.

"She keeps trying to stop us from helping Oides…She said was a traitor when we fought on the train. And every time I see her she keeps asking why I am working for him and the military…"

"So you think she's out to stop us because she knows?"

"She has to. I can't explain it any other way."

The two stared across the table at one another and finally Keiss nodded. "Okay. We catch Clockwork. But until we can… You need to check in with Oides for more training."

"More training? Really?"

"Look, if he's in the basement with you, he's not in his lab. I can get up there and poke around."

Layle rubbed his forehead. "Fine, I'll play decoy."

"Great." Keiss stood and started to gather up the papers. "So after our next mission, you'll spend time with the Doctor. For now, get some rest…Spinosa wants us at his office before dawn." With that the red head left the table. Layle leaned back in his chair and pondered over Clockwork and how much she knew about what was going on. Next time, whether he caught her or not. He was going to have some questions for her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Keiss and Layle were sitting in the waiting room of Spinosa's office. Layle wondered what in the world they had to be here so early for. He really didn't feel like having to see Sir Rosebush before the sun was even out. Keiss had expressed similar sentiment back in the elevator, but he made Layle swear they would try to keep their disdain to themselves today. Layle would see how well that went over.

The Lieutenant entered the room shortly after they did. He walked past them to his office without saying a word. They followed him in as usual and stood across from him as he took his seat behind his desk.

Spinosa himself looked as he always did. Stern faced and ready to work. He didn't look at all as if he could possibly be half asleep. It annoyed Layle a bit. "Alright boys," The plum haired Lilty looked up at them as he pulled out a contract. "Today you will be handling a mission that not only I am enlisting you for, but Professor Piper and Dr. Oides as well."

"All three of you have an interest in this, Sir?" Keiss spoke up, "It must be a bit of a big deal."

The Lilty chuckled, "It is…You see all three of our projects will benefit from this mission. Keiss I can assume you are with the Lynari Isles and their terrain."

"You would assume correctly, Lieutenant."

"Excellent. Because that's where you are going…" The military officer set a contract down on the table along with a map. "What I need you to bring back, is the jaw of one of the Antlion beast that nest in the heart of the desert."

Keiss picked up the contract and read it over. "An…Antlion…Sir?"

"Um, pardon me," Layle spoke up pointing at the Lieutenant. "But aren't those things the size of a house?"

"That they are… However they are the only monsters in the world to cast Stone."

"But they breathe it…" Keiss folded down the top of the contract.

"Indeed they do…Out of their mouths." Spinosa tapped his lips, "But they do not turn to stone themselves. The Research team and the Doctor will greatly benefit from studying the properties of an Antlion. However due to their size, we will settle for just the jaw."

Keiss looked at Layle, they gave each other a questioning look. "When do we leave?"

"Immediately." Keiss signed the contract and passed it to Layle.

"And, so is Sir Regal meeting us at the airship locker or-"

"Regal is not going with you this mission."

"He's not?" Layle handed the signed contract over to Spinosa, "Why not?"

The Lilty took the paper with a bit of a smile, "Sir Regal is off duty for a week. He is spending time with his fiancé, who is in town from the University in Marr."

Layle and Keiss both made startled faces, "Fiancé? As in…Someone is_ marrying_ Regal?"

"Did no one tell her how, ya know, bossy he is?"

"Maybe she doesn't know; maybe it's an arranged marriage."

The Lieutenant snorted, unappreciative of the two's mocking conversation, "As a matter of fact it is."

"Oh thank god," Layle shook his head, "She's being forced. For a moment I thought someone actually wanted to be around that guy."

"It is a scary though…isn't it?"

"Poor girl… Someone should save her."

The Lieutenant coughed and the boy's straightened out. Keiss reached for the map and nodded to Spinosa, "We'll be back in no time with the Antlion jaw."

"See that you are…"

* * *

The flight to Lynari took the boys a few hours. And after heading home to pack some more appropriate clothes for another desert trip, and making sure the Acote was in good enough shape to make the journey, they had set out just after sun up. The entire flight, their conversations up and down the tube consisted of joking about Regal's fiancé and speculating why the Antlion jaw was such a big deal.

"..Maybe Oides wants to see if he can extract Stone magic?" Layle called down the tube.

"Do think, maybe they plan it see if stronger magic makes for a longer casting life?"

"…I guess we won't know until we get them the jaw…Just make sure you don't get breathed on."

"You don't have to tell me twice...Hang on up there, we're approaching Lynari."

Layle sat up right in the crow's nest and leaned over the side. As the Acote came through the clouds the Crystal bearer could see the ocean stretched out before them. The water shined in the sunlight, and dolphins could be seen jumping and playing in shallow waters. From up here, the water was a clear beautiful blue, and the closer they got to ground, the more of the coral reefs and tropical fish moving in mass could be seen. The reef itself grew in size as they raced over it, until parts started to poke out of the water: in tiny portions and then in clusters, and then in huge chunks with bits of sand and earth stuck in them. The chunks grew and grew until finally a complete landmass towered up over the crystal blue water.

The Island of Lynari.

The Acote circled around and Layle continued to lean out the side. He'd never been out to the islands before. So taking in everything was top priority on his list. He watched the walls of the island's bluffs race by as the airship came around to the islands southern end to land in the Leuda airship dock. Leuda itself was a port town built right on the cliff faces. It stood surrounded on three sides by jagged coral covered rock, and facing out to the ocean on the islands only waterway that wasn't too shallow or too filled with coral for boats to pass through. Right out in front jutting out of the bay was the Selkie Tribal Crystal, the tribe's knotted whirlwind of a symbol shone brightly above it. It towered over fishing boats that passed it and waves that crashed at its base.

All wound the bottom, barnacles, and bits of coral, seaweed, seashells, and aquatic life could be seen clinging to the base. The crystal stood as a lighthouse, welcoming traders, and a beautiful sight for any tourist coming to visit the island. But at the angle it stood, it looked like something of a rocky and crude dagger, trying to stab at any invaders that came to the island.

"…Layle! Hey, Layle, are you still up there!" The Clavat snapped out of his sight-seeing and leaned over the communication tube.

"Yeah I'm here."

"Good, keep your head down. I'm pulling into the dock…"

The Clavat leaned back as he felt the Acote slow down. To the side exotic port town, an airship facility had been drilled into the mountain. So that Lilty airships could park and be maintained- all at a hefty price to them. They were on Selkie land after all. Once the ship settled into the hanger, Layle climbed out of the crow's nest and jumped down to land next to Keiss.

He looked more like a tourist than a mercenary on a mission, wearing just his yellow shirt, shorts and flip flops. But he'd be damned if he was going to sweat to death in the desert. Again. Keiss had opted to leave his long sleeve shirt and gloves behind, but Selkie still wore his armor arm coverings. He insisted it was for protection, but Layle had a feeling the fact that his covering kept his tattoos out of sight played a part of it too.

"So, when do we get started?" The Crystal Bearer asked.

Keiss pulled out the map and a letter it had attached to it, "After we find our guide."

"Our guide?" Layle followed as the other started to walk.

"Yes a guide. The Lynari desert is huge, and the Antlion's next in a specific spot…It's not like Prison Sands where the Sahagins are everywhere."

"So…what's their name?"

"Doesn't say…" Keiss stepped out of the airship dock onto one of the upper levels of Leuda. The entire town was slanting upward and into the cliff. At the bottom level there were the ports and the merchants, the middle level contained the homes and taverns of the Selkies that worked there, and the upper level was for outsiders. Large hotels and buildings rented by the Lilty Army were up here. The top level spilled out into the desert above, with a large stone gate built to keep monsters out.

The redhead leaned down over the edge of the walk way they stood on. Behind them Lilties we busy at work, complaining about heat, too busy to enjoy the constant cool breeze the sea provided. And below Keiss could see the many interconnecting walkways and paths and nets of the town stacked one building onto another.

"Then how are we supposed to know who they are?"

"Because she knows who you are." The boys turned their heads to see a Selkie female making their way up the path toward them. He skin was tanned from life out in the sun; her hair was blond-ish, actually the longer Layle looked at, the more he was certain it was more orange than anything, and pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a green bikini top that wrapped around her chest and a pale red skirt with a slit in so you could see the matching bottom. On her arms and legs were white tattoos, and ones that came down over her eyes to form a point on her cheeks. She stopped in front of Keiss and smiled.

"Well, isn't this a lovely re-meeting."

"You're the guide?" The Selkie male sneered, "Not thanks we'll find this place on our own."

"Is that anyway to treat people? No wonder you can only hang out with half Selkies."

"I would spend time with full-blooded Selkies, if they all weren't liars and cheats. Like for example you."

"Hey!" The girl raised her hand to slap Keiss and Layle grabbed her wrist. "Let go!" she tried to pull back from him but Layle jerked her arm forward and turned her hand over.

Before she could protest again, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it, he took note of the fact that around her wrist was a tattoo similar to the one Chime had identified on Keiss. "Sorry about Keiss; I think he forgets what a beautiful girl looks like." Both the Selkies started at him in shock. Keiss a little bit more angry than shocked.

"Well…" the girl looked from Keiss to Layle and then smiled, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nadeen. I'm your guide through the Desert of Lynari."

"I see…"Layle looked over to Keiss who snorted at him, "I'm, Layle, and it would seem you already know, Keiss."

Nadeen smirked, "Unfortunately I do…"

"Might I ask as to how?"

"Hey! Are we here to hunt monsters or not?" The redhead glared at them, and the orange haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him…He's always been, odd. …We were born on the same boat. But I'm six months older."

"I see…Childhood friends?"

"Nothing like that," Keiss answered. He figured if information was going to be given on his life he may as be the one to answer. "Just forced to spend time with her."

"What…Like Regal's girl?"

"No… Thank the Crystal, no. Just had to spend time with her whenever I was out here because she couldn't make any friends of her own…"

"I have plenty of friends, Mr. Exile!" She snapped her fingers, "How's disobedience treating you anyway?"

"It treats me just fine! I would rather be exiled and do what I want than be told what I can and cannot do with my life!"

"Yeah, that's why you're so eager to hump Lilty leg like a Fenrir in hea-"

"That's it!" Keiss lunged at the girl and she did the game, Layle immediate stepped in between them and used his powers to blow them apart.

"Whoa! Keiss! Calm down…You are losing it…" The Selkie male took a step back and crossed his arms. The girl over Layle's shoulder waved at him before grabbing the Clavat's arm.

"You I like," she started down the path, "Come on, Layle. We have to get the Chocobos ready for our trip to the Antlion nest."

"Chocobos…again?" The Clavat sighed; he really didn't care for the birds and was certain the feeling was mutual. He looked over at Keiss was still scowling at him. He mouthed a questioning 'What?' to his partner who responded back with 'Stop! Flirting!'

Layle just rolled his eyes and leaned over to him muttering, "Stop being a brat, and I wouldn't have to keep her from leaving, we kind of need our guide."

"We can get another one." Keiss sneered.

Layle shook his head. It was going to be a long mission.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: So this, a bit of a heads up, Fifteen is a little bit long. Sorry about that. And there's just a tinsy, tiny, bit more than making out that goes on towards the end. Just letting people know up front, in case you don't want to read that. But honestly...If you've read the past few make out sessions, and you're still here, why not read it?

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Nadeen lead Layle and Keiss to the top level of Leuda. Up there along the outer wall were stables with Chocobos that travelers used to explore the Lynari Desert- which was subsequently the entire island. The stables were full of Lilties and Selkies getting their mounts ready for another day out on the sands. The Selkies of Leuda had made a living navigating the desert for others. Whether that be for researching Lilties or for visiting Clavat tourist.

It was a bustling business, and Nadeen was the best. Or so she claimed.

"So these are our birds." She pat her hands on a gate with three Chocobos behind it. "It will take us two days to reach the Antlion nest. So we have a ton of supplies and camping equipment."

"Sure. Whatever." Keiss opened up the gate and started to check over the bird he would ride. The other two followed and did the same. As they loaded up the packs and saddles, Nadeen spoke again.

"So, Layle, right? How did you end up working with Keiss?"

"Hmn? ...The pay is good." He pulled the straps on the birds saddle it turned its head to peck him. "…oh quit will you…"

"The pay…that's all?" She smirked and turned to Keiss, "How much do you pay him?"

"You can't afford it."

"…Uh…I'm not for sale." Layle leaned over and gave her a dead pan look, "I'm a person not a good." The Selkie stared at him, as if it had never crossed their minds that people might want a say so in how much money was offered for their assistance. Layle rolled his eyes. "Really, Keiss?"

"Well…the way you have been acting, I could be willing to break contract for a price."

"You are a brat."

"This is something we have known for years," Nadeen spoke up. "Why do you think he's in exile?"

"Technically," Keiss pulled himself up into his saddle, "It's not exile if you choose to leave."

"It is though," Nadeen got into hers, "If there is a rule that if you come home, you are to punched in the teeth and sent away. No explanations. No exceptions."

"Wow. That sounds kind of like exile, Keiss," Layle jumped up onto his bird with a boost from his powers, it made the Chocobo ruffle its feathers, "What did you do?"

"It's not what I_ did_; it's how I_ think_."

"Okay, so what did you _think_ that's so bad it gets you exiled?"

Keiss smirked at Layle, "Well like I have told you, I don't see anything wrong with working with the Lilties. It can be beneficial to us, have you seen-" Nadeen started to chuckle. Keiss glared at her and then turned back to Layle, "And the better in with the Lilties you are, the more they trust you. The more the reward y-" The female Selkie's laughter grew and the mercenary turned to her. "Do you mind?"

"Sorry...Sorry…it's just…I laugh, every time I hear this…_heheh~_"

He glared back at her and turned to look back at Layle, "It's about power, Layle. He who has the most power calls the shots. Dictates the flow of the world, where the money goes, how the people live. It's about power. And no one has more than the Lilty Army."

The Clavat nodded, "So it's about gaining power? I should have guessed…"

"You haven't heard the best part! Ehehehe, Tell him the best part, Keiss."

"Nadeen, I will kill you, shut up." He sighed and looked back to his partner, "- The reason why it's important to work for the officers is they can get you into the army. Further more, one can appoint you to an officer's position. It's quicker to get there if you work as a mercenary, not as grunt working through the ra-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa- An _officer_. Keiss, I hate to tell you this…but you're a Selkie. There are no _Non-Lilty_ Officers. There never have been."

"He knows that, but that's not the best part," Nadeen nodded with a smirk.

"There's _more_?" Layle turned to Keiss, "Look I know you're ambitious…but this is nuts. An officer. Maybe you can just amass enough cash to be a nobleman or something…"

"No. She's right." Keiss held his head up high, "I'm not settling for being a nobleman, or an officer. I'm going to make rank, and I'm going to win over High Commander Jegran. And he is going to appoint me as his successor."

Layle stared at Keiss for a moment. He didn't take his eyes off his partner as he leaned over to Nadeen and spoke to her, "Hey, Nadeen."

She leaned over, still trying to control her giggle fit, "Yes, Layle?"

"He did just say he was going to be High Commander of the Lilty Army, didn't he?"

"Yes-" she snorted, "He did."

"…Laugh with me, okay?"

"Okay." On cue the Clavat and the Selkie female burst into a fit of laughter and tears. The sound filled the entire stable and Layle and Nadeen proceeded to laugh themselves into a state of suffocation.

"H-H-H-igh Commander!" Layle just kept laughing, "O-Of the Lilty Arm-ie-eieie! HAHAHA! Kiess! What the shit! Are you hearing yourself!"

"I know…ri-ri-right? He's exiled! Over this! He's crazy!"

Keiss' lips twisted as he watched his partner and old acquaintance continue to laugh until they had to stop for air. "Are you done?" They stared at him for a moment before laughter broke out again. Angry Keiss turned his bird and headed out of the stall. The two followed still laughing; Layle's Chocobo was struggling, trying to keep its feet on the ground as with each round of laughter he involuntarily levitated them for a moment.

* * *

An hour out into the desert the laughter finally stopped. Two hours out into the desert Keiss was still not talking to Layle.

"Come on…you have to admit it sounds silly."

"…"

"How long are going to ignore me?"

"Keiss and his father haven't spoken for three years," Nadeen looked back over her shoulder at Layle and the red head, "He can hold a grudge."

"Three years!" The Clavat shook his head, "Come on, Keiss, I'm sorry. I swear I won't laugh again." The red head just kicked the sides of his bird and speed it up to walk in front of Nadeen's. Layle did the same but stopped in line with the female. "Great. The silent treatment for three years…"

"Oh, come on, he'll talk to you again before that. He has to. You're his partner."

"I guess." Layle reached down into his side bag and pulled out his water. "So, two days huh?"

"Yes. We should reach the nest by the middle of the morning tomorrow. Provided there are no sand storms. And we don't get to much trouble from the Zus."

"Ugh… They nest out here right?"

"Yep. We have to be careful…They're blind mostly, but they have excellent hearing. And then there are the Lamias. They're easy enough to deal with, but their time magic is a pain to fight against."

"Oh, I can tell you all about annoying time-casters," The Clavat took another gulp form his bottle. As he tilted his head back he stopped and glanced at Nadeen's shoulder. The symbol on her arm caught his eye. It looked familiar… "What's that?" Layle pointed at her arm. He could only see the top of the symbol as the bottom part was half covered by an arm bangle.

"Oh that? It's my inheritance tat. So that everyone knows I'm the boss." She pushed the bangle down to reveal her tattoo. It was white like the rest of her markings, and consisted of the top half of the Selkie tribal symbol- that part that looked like a bird's head with a crescent moon- and the middle was a strange symbol he hadn't seen. Below the top of the tribal mark was the outline of a seashell. He frowned as he looked at it.

"…only the tribe part is the same…"

"Excuse me?" Nadeen peered at him.

"Oh, ah!" Layle looked ahead at Keiss who was a few feet away, "I was just wondering, what it means. What all of your markings mean, actually." He nodded, best to ask a broad question so it was less specious. But as Nadeen's eyebrow quirked he suspected she knew. "So, that one's an inheritance?"

"Something like that… Only three other people on the island have a mark like this. Myself, my kid brother, and my Mother. Leuda's elder."

"…The elder?"

"She's the leader of our island. See, the symbol in the middle means 'Leuda'. The seashell is my own unique mark. For individuality. When my mother passes, under that our family mark- a desert flower- will be added. Then I will be the Leader of Leuda."

Layle stared at the mark on her arm, "So... All Selkies who will 'inherit' leadership have marks like that."

"We all have the same base. But the middle and bottom symbols are different for everyone."

"Huh…Inheriting leadership…" Layle looked for Nadeen to Keiss' back and thought about the mark on his arm. The tribal symbol, with three bright dots, yellow, red, and purple, and what looked like the sun drawn underneath. …What's third supposed to be?

"…Want me to tell you?"

"Huh!" Layle turned his head to her startled.

"What Keiss walked out on?"

"No he does not!" The Selkie turned to look back at them, "Stick to your own body, Nadeen."

"Oh you're talking to us again! Wonderful." The red head snorted and turned back around. "So...What do you want to know next?"

"Hmn?" Layle looked at her and shrugged, "May as well tell me more about you. How about the marks on your eyes?"

"Ah…I got those because I am an excellent tracker…"

* * *

The rest of the day carried on as such. Layle and Nadeen talked, and joked and traded stories while Keiss rode on a head of them in silence. Every now and again they would call out to him, but there was never any response. They day had been uneventful and long, so when Nadeen announced they were going to break for camp and dinner, Layle was relieved.

By the time the sun was setting the tents were up and a fire was made. Nadeen offered to cook, which was fine with Keiss as he shut himself up in his tent. Layle sat across form the girl, legs crossed and hands on his knees looking annoyed.

"He's being really bratty about this…"

"I'll let you in on a secret. He's always been a brat. Thinks he's smarter than everyone else. Thinks he deserves better than everyone else. And is pigheaded and stubborn. You'll get a Behemoth to roll over before you get him to not be a jerk."

Layle stood up, "Well it's driving me nuts. I'm putting a stop to it." The Clavat walked over to Keiss' tent, which was technically their tent as they were supposed to share, but the Selkie had shut him out. "Keiss…Keiss unzip the flap." Layle frowned as he heard no answer. "Stupid…stubborn…son of a…" He used his powers to take hold of the zipper and pull it from the other side. "Alright, Keiss! Enough is en-" Layle stopped. The tent was empty. He crawled inside and looked around, before realizing the other side was open slightly. The Crystal Bearer went out the back and looked down. There were foot prints leading away from the campsite.

"…He is such a son of a Fenrir. Why do I even put up with this…" He started following the foot prints arms crossed and grumbling to himself. "Why do I even try? I can't tell if this is better or worse than Blaze…"

He walked for probably a good fifteen minutes. Kicking up the sand and scowling. The lower the sun was getting, the colder it was getting as well. "And of course, I don't have my coat. Because I'm supposed to be inside my tent! Where it's warm! And have a human space heater! But _Nooo~_ I'm out walking around the fucking desert looking for Keiss because he's being a little bitch!"

As he walked up the next dune, still grumbling and following the foot prints, Layle could feel the wind blow. He inwardly cursed, thinking the cold air blowing through him is not what he wanted to feel. But as he got up to the top of the dune he found that the wind he was feeling was being generated by a large, low flying bird. A Zu to be exact. And it was coming right at him. With Keiss running a few feet in front of it.

"Damn it!"

"Get out of the way, Crystal Bearer!" Layle turned and slid down the dune, just as Keiss came up over the top and threw himself down to roll to the base next to him. The Zu's talons clutched at the spot where they had been standing and pulled away with a fist full of sand. The monster bird let out a cry before circling back around trying to find the two.

"The fuck did you do!" Layle got up and pulled Keiss to his feet.

"I didn't do anything! It was sleeping until it heard you bitching a mile away!"

"Me! I haven't be anywhere near a Zu this entire time!" The boys looked up as the monster circled overhead and cried out. It made another dive for them and they both took off running. "You must have disturbed it!"

"Quit talking! As long as it can hear us it's going to keep attacking!"

"Our footsteps will make noise anyway! So what does it matter!" The two continued to run and dodge. Climbing over and around the sand hills trying to get away from the monster bird as it circled and continued to dive at them. Whenever they thought it had finally given up the monster would let loose and aero spell that would send them running or toss them into the air letting it know they were still close by.

"I have a plan!" Keiss said as he picked himself up from the ground after the latest attack.

"Great! Let's hear it!" Layle rolled himself to his feet and started running.

"Grab the Zu's feet and ground it with your powers!"

"What! You want me to drag down a whole Zu!"

"If it's on the ground we can out some distance between us and it! We can hide!"

"…Grounding the Zu…got it!" Layle stopped running. He turned back to the oncoming bird and reached out with his powers to grab its talons. He felt the tug of his gravity taking hold and he tried to pull the monster down. At first he felt the resistance of it struggling. And then he felt it dragging him. The Clavat jerked his arm back trying to break the line, but the Zu started to pull back and it dragged him. Right up into the air.

Layle could hear Keiss call his name as his powers caused him to hook right onto the birds back claw. "Well this is splendid." He felt the bird jerk suddenly, and its feet were grasping at nothing. But each time the front claws came close he had to swing back to avoid being stabbed. "Really splendid!"

He looked down to see Keiss running, the bird was sill following him. "Okay, Layle, time for a new plan…" The Clavat looked around trying to get ideas from the landscape. Off in the distance he saw a large rock structure that kind of reminded him of a mushroom. "Keiss! Keiss!" He called down to earth. The Selkie turned to look up at him. "The rocks to the east! Head for the Rocks! EAST!"

"Head…east…rocks?" Keiss turned his head. He could barely see some rocks over the dunes next to him. "Alright…let's go!" The Selkie mercenary took off running for the east. Luckily for him Layle was able to keep pulling the birds feet and underbelly to keep it from diving at Keiss. The red head ran for the rocks, which stat stationed above a stone bluff. Sand was slowly falling over the edge each time the wind blew. He ran up to the bluff and looked up, the rocks were just over head. Behind him the Zu circled searching for him.

"Make some noise!"

Keiss nodded and started to shout at the bird, "Hey! Over here! Come on ugly!" He whistled and clapped his hands. The monster stopped circling and let out a cry. It dropped into a dive and Keiss held his spot, not sure what Layle was planning to do.

"Alright, Layle! You get one chance!" The Clavat shouted to himself and he hung onto the bird's feet and extended one arm grabbing onto the tops of the rocks. With all his might he pulled. The rocks held fast, as he had hopped, and instead of moving, the Zu and he were dragged downward. Keiss saw what was happening and ran from his position as fast as he could. Layle felt the monster bird struggle but he held tight. Not wanting to let go until the last second, at which he dropped from the bird, who by then was stuck in downward motion. As Layle hit the ground he heard the sound of the Zu colliding with the rocks above. He didn't bother to look up to check it out. He just ran as fast as he could, not wanting to get stuck under the creature.

As it came down, it let out a sharp cry of pain, and its body kicked up a cloud of sand that filled the air. The Clavat covered his mouth coughing and trying to see through the sand. "Keiss! Keiss, where are you!"

"Over here!" The Selkie was also trying to fight through the sand to his partner. The ended up finding each other by Layle accidentally smacking him as he tried to fan the sand away from his eyes. "Oof! Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry…Come one let's get out of here."

* * *

The two walked for twenty minutes until they happened upon an oasis pool where they sat washing the sand out of their eyes. "We are so lost…" Layle said as he leaned down o take a drink of water.

"So long as we stay here we will be fine…Nadeen's an expert tracker. She'll find us." Keiss dunked his head under water before pulling it back up and running his fingers through his locks to get the sand out.

Layle leaned back and sat down sighing. All that running around had warmed him up so much he hadn't even thought about the cold night air. The two sat in silence for a while staring up at stars, waiting to be found. Every now and again a Zu could be heard off in the distance, but none ever came there way. Finally, Layle spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmn…?"

"For laughing. I'm sorry…But it just…It just sounds, you know…"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah!" Layle fell back and put his hands behind his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've gotten worse reactions. Trust me." The Selkie stretched out his legs and let them soak in the water from his knees down.

"Then why the silent treatment?"

"You and Nadeen…Acting like your best fucking friends. The entire trip."

"You weren't talking to me, Keiss!" Layle sighed.

The Selkie shrugged, "I guess I wasn't."

"That's right you weren't."

"…I'm sorry."

"For being a jerk?"

"…No. For blaming you about the Zu. I really did wake it up. I fell into its nest…broke and egg…"

"No wonder it wouldn't give up!" Keiss started to laugh. "It's not funny! We were nearly bird chow."

He shook his head and leaned back as well. "Yeah. We were! But you took it down, no problem." Layle shook his head doing his best not to laugh.

"Nadeen's right, you're an idiot. Maybe I should ask her how much she'd pay me to work out here."

"Hey!" The Selkie's face came into view, blocking out the night sky, "There is a strict 'no quitting' clause in our contract. You can only be fired."

"I don't remember that! I don't even recall signing anything to work with you."

"You did!"

"When!"

The red head leaned down and kissed Layle on the lips with a smile, "The day you started getting benefits."

"Hmn…It must have been in the fine print." He reached up and wrapped and arm around Kiess and kissed him back. Layle could feel the Selkie starting not move his hands in a familiar way. He was going to pin him down again. He drew his arm back from Keiss' neck and grabbed his wrist.

"H-hey!" Keiss tried to yank back, but before he could think he was hit in the face with a blue light and lying back on the sand. "Layle!" The Clavat sat on top of him and smirked.

"Relax will you. You're fine." The Selkie struggled, but not very hard, as his partner kissed him again. "Let me do the work for once." Keiss half wanted to protest but let the idea of doing so die down when he was kissed again. Somewhere in his mind he justified letting Layle take over. He could use a breather…And the Clavat did owe him for laughing at him. Not to mention keeping secrets. So by the time Keiss felt Layle's hand's unhooking his armor, he was totally convinced that he deserved special treatment from his partner.

Layle pushed off the armor that covered the Selkie's right arm and then tossed it somewhere into the sand close by. He let his hand rake over the arm before coming back around and pressing onto the Selkie's abdomen; trying to make sure he got a good impression in his mind. It would probably be a while before Keiss gave up control again. With one last prolonged kiss, he drew his mouth back and started to kiss down his neck. He could hear his partner gasping for air, and was half amused, and almost willing to stop to ask him if he could hold his breath.

But for once he decided to not taunt the Selkie.

Layle's hands moved further down and hooked into the large belt around his partner's waist. He tugged at the latch to the side and pulled it open, removing the lightweight armor Keiss wore over his legs. This time the Selkie stopped gasping, even though he could feel his chest heaving up and down. Layle looked up from where his mouth had connected to Keiss' shoulder. "What?"

"…what are you doing…?" The Selkie put his hands on Layle's shoulders trying to get a look at him.

"If you don't relax, I will just wait on the other side of the oasis."

Keiss let go, but now he couldn't stop watching his partner. It always threw him for a loop when Layle took over. Because he never knew that the Crystal Bearer was going to do. His actions were never one-hundred percent readable. So when he felt his partner's hands pulling at the buttons on his shorts, his mind started shifting focus between what was coming next, if he should try to take control back, and the feeling of Layle's teeth leaving marks on his skin.

As if he knew Keiss could never stay subdued for long, the red head's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by feeling teeth twisting around his nipple. He let out a startled cry. And planned to follow up with a question but was cut off by Layle's tongue. The Selkie fought back this time. Hard. As if just forcing his tongue into his partner's mouth was enough to put his body back on top. He was so focused on winning the struggle between their mouths he didn't notice Layle's hands pulling open his shorts. Until he felt them in between his legs.

Again Keiss pulled back, ready to give the Clavat an order, but Layle primitively spoke. "Shut up, and relax." He kissed him again as his hands went to work. Keiss leaned up on his elbows, trying to focus on Layle's lips but found his mind was only capable of zeroing in on steady rhythm of up and down happening between his legs.

In between each kiss he had to take a deep breath to keep himself calm. Calm was relative though. He lifted one hand and hung onto the Clavat's back while his hips instinctively jerked. And much to his shame, but he would never admit it, ever, he let out a whine when he felt Layle pull back from him. The Clavat chuckled and just told him to hold on. Keiss was almost jealous of how calm he looked. It's supposed to be Layle gasping for air and begging for more. Why did he allow himself to be put in this situation?

While he half mulled that over, and half fought with himself not to tell his partner to not stop, the Clavat kissed his neck. Then his chest. Then his stomach. And the next thing Keiss knew, though he would probably deny it later, he was letting out another sound of shock as he felt Layle's mouth close around him. He tried to move his body upward, but one of the Clavat's hands held his hip down, and the other warped around the base of his erection and continued to move.

Layle could hear Keiss moaning, and the sound only made him work his mouth hard to elicit louder and louder noises from the Selkie. Twisting his tongue around the head and pushing him deep into his mouth until here was no need for his hand, he was steadily driving the other mercenary crazy. And he loved it. With each twist of his tongue and every time he pulled his mouth back he felt him attempt to follow him upward. The Selkie's hands found their way into his short blond hair and Layle could feel Keiss trying to take control of his rhythm, but with the way he was working him over the Selkie really couldn't. He couldn't focus on anything other than Layle's mouth and the feeling of ever nerve in his body tingling as a result.

"-L-layle! –Layle –s-stop!" But he did not stop. Keiss' fingers dragged over partner's scalp as he continued to plead with him. He was defiantly going mad. Even with Layle holding him down, he couldn't stop trying to rock his hips up. And he could not stop himself from calling out, louder and louder until he climaxed. He fell backward into the sand- not even realizing that his whole time he had been half sitting up to hang onto the crystal bearer. He was still gasping for air, eyes wide and fixed on the stars when he saw Layle's blue eyes come into view.

"There now…you looked relaxed," The Clavat smirked at him. And Keiss reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Tasting himself on someone else's lips was new, but he was determined to get revenge. Even out of breath and dazed, he was not going to let the night end without getting his way. Before Layle could react the Selkie rolled and pinned him to the ground, slamming his shoulders into the sand. "Uhck! Well…that didn't last long!"

"Layle…" Keiss looked him the eyes and smiled, "I am going to teach you a lesson."

"Is that so?" The Selkie seized his lips and started to kiss him hungrily, but it only lasted a second before the sound of a Chocobo's call could be heard close by followed by a woman calling them. Layle leaned his head back and Keiss looked up to see Nadeen and the birds coming over the sand dune toward the oasis.

"Hey! There you two are!" Her bird held a lantern in its mouth swinging back and forth lighting the way. Keiss grumbled about pesky trackers and sat up fixing his shorts. "You shouldn't wonder off…Zus could get you, you know?"

"Oh we know…" Layle pulled his legs out from under Keiss and stood up "You really are a good tracker, you found us pretty quickly."

"To be honest," Nadeen dismounted, "It got a little confusing since half your tracks were disrupted by Zu's moving the sand around with their wings…But thank god Keiss moans like a little girl. I heard you two seven dune's over."

"WHAT!" The Selkie male crossed his arms and glared at her. "You take that back!"

"I don't take back the truth…But I will omit it form my letter to the guild for twenty thousand gil."

Keiss grumbled and climbed up onto his Chocobo, "I'd rather you write it in there. In all capitals. Make it the high light of the letter!"

Layle jumped up onto his bird as Keiss pulled away, "Come on, Keiss! Don't start off on your own, that's how we got lost to being with!"

"BAH!"

Nadeen chuckled as climbed back up into her saddle and lead the boys back to camp. Being relaxed certainly did not last long. Layle just hopped Keiss could make it to the end of this trip without killing the other Selkie.

* * *

A/N: I swear one time, one time they will go uninterrupted. But not tonight. See you in Sixteen.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Haha! This time it really is an extra update. I told myself I would wait...but that was a lie. Anyway. Here is Sixteen and Seventeen. I do hope you enjoy- oh and Strega, thanks for the compliment on the tattoos. It took me a long time and a lot of staring at pics to think of them. I'm glad someone else likes the effort I put into them.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

Lamias. They were vicious, deadly, time controlling cobras with the torsos of women. They fought with daggers, and stood taller than a man. They were rare, outside their natural habitat, the Island of Lynari, but on the Isle they were plentiful. And right now Layle was staring at about a dozen or so of them. Just below him and a downward rocky slope, the creatures were moving back and forth, taking care of their eggs.

"The Anilion nest is just beyond the Lamia grounds," Nadeen lifted her fingers to a ridge about two miles away. "Out there. They nest on the far end of island."

The trio were laying on their stomachs on the edge of the ridge just over the swarming snake women. "Okay, and how do we get over there?" Keiss looked over at the rocks jutting out of the sand.

"We stick along the rocks to the east. We'll be high up and the Lamias can't get us. They may see us, but we will be out of their reach."

Layle turned his head, "Those rocks? They look pretty unstable…"

"To you and me, yes. But for the Chocobos it's a simple walk. She pulled back from the ridge and stood up. "So let's saddle up and go. We get your Antlion jaw, and ride back. If we go all night we can make it to Leuda by midnight."

The boys stood up. It sounded like a plan…no one really wanted to camp out in Zu territory again. So with Nadeen leading the boys, the trio set out across the rocky ledges on the edge of the Lamia nests. It really was a journey you could only take by Chocobo. To one side was a long drop into a den of monsters, the other side a drop off into the ocean. And in between, a large, rocky, pointed terrain that would be brutal on your feet.

* * *

About a third of the way through the trip, as predicted, the monster's noticed them. And right away they started swarming at the bottom of the rocky drop off. The sounds of their daggers hitting the stone and attempts to cast spells could be heard, but they were too high up. That did not stop them however, some attempted to climb up the incline, the sharp rocks cut their underbellies and they fell back to the soft sand. Layle couldn't help but keep looking down at them, amused at how determined they were and amazed at the same time.

"They're going to follow us the whole way, aren't they?"

"They usually do!" Nadeen called back to him as they continued across the rocks.

At the halfway point the Selkie female took to suddenly stopping and then edging her bird forward before stopping again another couple of feet. Keiss who was right behind her quickly grew tired of this. "What is it! Is something wrong up there?"

"Ah…ah no…" The female started forward again. It was about another five minutes before she stopped once more.

"Nadeen! If something is wrong you had better tell us!"

"Nothing is wrong…It's just…My eyes…Are playing tricks on me." She looked over the side of her bird, and then ahead. "I keep thinking…I see someone ahead of us…but when we get to where they are…there's no trace. I- I've never experienced a mirage before. Never!"

Keiss looked back at Layle who only frowned. The Clavat then shouted ahead, "Nadeen! What does this 'mirage' look like!"

"L-like a Lilty woman! With some sort of…purplish flower in the ends of her hair. Why?"

"Well, you're friend is here, Layle." Keiss turned to him, "Can you handle her?"

The Clavat smiled, "Do I have a choice? …You and Nadeen go on a head. I'll wait here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. She's bound to come to me. She's always got something to say before we fight…And I want to talk to her too this time."

The red head looked him over for a moment. Trying to analyze this idea and determine how crazy it was. He didn't like it…but there was no way they could fight her on Chocobos. So talking was the winning decision. "Okay…Just be careful." With that, Keiss called to Nadeen and the Selkies continued on a head, leaving Layle to wait for Clockwork.

By the time they were out of sight, the Crystal Bearer Lilty made herself known. She appeared a few feet away from Layle, dressed in airy clothing and wearing mountain boots to protect her feet from the rocks.

"You know…"He smiled at her, "I was starting to think I wouldn't see you this mission."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry I'm late, Clavat. I had a very important dinner date."

"Something is more important than me?"

"Nothing is more important than you and these missions…" She flipped her hair, "I gave a good week's worth of appointments to make sure I got here before you did."

"And why is that, Clockwork?" Layle leaned forward on his Chocobo, "Why do want to stop us? What is it you are working so hard to prevent?"

The time controlling Lilty smiled at him, "You're finally curious? …Tell me, have you heard of the term 'Crystal Rule'?"

"…Maybe. Should I have?"

"It's the idea that the Crystal's control people's destinies. Just like the idea that the Crystal Principle controls the balance of the world. …I am doing this, because you cannot run from destiny."

Layle scoffed, "And here I thought you had information on what I needed."

"You mean the weapons?" He stared at her shocked, "Yes. I know about them. I know you've been fighting them. I know a lot."

Layle slid off his Chocobo, hanging onto the reigns, "Clockwork, what do you know? You have to tell me."

"I will tell you if you make this your last mission." She extended her hand to him, "I will tell you not only what I know…But just how much my power can really do." Layle looked at the offered hand.

How much her powers could really do? And Destiny? …She certainly came across as a nut, but if it meant putting a stop to these missions and getting to the truth, he'd take it. The Clavat reached out to take the girl's hand. He was almost expecting her to double cross him. To toss him into the Lamia pits below, however when he took her hand, she shook it. She just shook it, with a smile.

"Heh."

"Something funny?"

"Not really…I'm Layle."

"I know you're name. My name is Ve-" In the middle of her sentence there was suddenly the sound of a gunshot. Layle pulled his hand back in terror as the girl's eyes went wide. She stumbled forward and grabbed her arm. She had been shot in the shoulder. Both the Crystal Bearers turned their heads to see Keiss standing a head of them with his pistol raised.

"What are you doing!" Layle raised his hand to attack his partner when he felt Clockwork shove him. He stumbled back into his Chocobo as she cast a slow spell on him.

"You! You're a damn fool, Clavat!" He struggled to speak to her, but nothing could come out fast enough. Layle had to watch as she pulled a control box out of her pocket with a series of buttons on it. She looked ahead at Keiss and pressed one. There was the sudden and loud sound of an explosion. The entire rock shook, and sand blew up into the air form the Lamia pit below. Yet, he knew that was not the result Clockwork had been expecting. Her facial expression was rather pissed.

"You weren't expecting me to find those explosives, were you!" Keiss called out to her he kept is gun raised and walked forward. "Go ahead, press it again. Blow up some more snakes."

She smirked and tucked the detonator back into her pocket. "Very good, Selkie." Clockwork reached down and grabbed the still slowed Layle by the collar of his shirt. "But are you gonna beat me to the Antlion?" Keiss started to shout at her as she pushed Layle off the edge into the Lamia pit below. As he fell, he felt her release the slow spell on him. But that didn't stop him from tumbling down the rocks.

Each blow hurt like hell. And he was sure if not for the fact he was able to put a shield of gravity he would be impaled on one of the rocks. By the time he hit the ground, he knew he was in trouble. The Lamia's had scattered from the explosion, but they were not gone.

"Well," Layle cracked his knuckles, "I better start finding a way out of here!" He dash forward while the snakes were still disoriented. He raced past a few and then grabbed one directly in front of him and started using her as a battering ram. The monster twisted and contorted as she was hurled into her sisters.

What few could make sense of their surroundings gave chase, trying to slow Layle down with their spells. He had no idea if there was actually away out of this pit. But he knew he couldn't stand still and wait to find out. As he ran forward, more and more of the snakes seemed to emerge to follow him. Hot on his heels they were casting spell after spell, which he was barely dodging or cancelling out with his own. Finally one struck him in the back and Layle felt his body slowing down. He struggled to force his own magic out and cancel the spell. Just as a Lamia circled around in front of him, her daggers raised he felt a hand on his back, and the spell suddenly break.

Layle raised his arm and caught the attacking snake in a gravity field and hurled her behind him into the crowd of Lamias that had stopped chasing him. He stared at them, surprised. They hadn't stopped chasing him. They had just stopped.

"Don't stand there too long, Clavat!" He turned his head to see Clockwork next to him. "It's not a very long lasting spell."

"You!" he pointed at her, "You were going to kill us!"

"Only if I couldn't reason with you…" Clockwork was still clutching at her arm. "And it would seem reasoning with the Selkie is out."

"You can count reasoning with me out too!"

The time controlling Lilty spit on the ground, very unlady like and jerked her head back, "We will settle it out of the Lamia pit!" With that she turned and started to run. Layle looked back; the snakes were already starting to move. He took off after here. Half pissed, and half wondering if she could cast Stop, how come she never used it before.

The Lilty woman led him to a nearby bluff and stood at its bottom. "Here, the rocks are not so jagged. You can climb up." Layle put his hand on the rocks and looked over at her. She didn't move to climb. "What are you waiting for!"

"Your arm…" Layle reached out to her, "Come on. Hang onto me." Clockwork took a step back and he snagged her with his power and pulled her back, "You saved me form a Lamia, now I am saving you. We keep this even, got it!" Startled, she could only nod before wrapping her good arm around Layle's neck.

As he started up the rocks he heard her mutter about him being strange.

By the time Layle was halfway up the rocks the Lamia's were swarming below. They were still within range of their magic, but Clockwork kept them at bay. For each of the spells they casted she used her good arm to counter them, keeping them from striking the two as Layle climbed up. Finally the Clavat pulled himself over the top of the ridge and let the Lilty slide off his back.

Layle kept himself up on all fours, his head down and sweat dripping from his brow. "Crud…that was a long climb…"

Clockwork still clutched at her arm and shook her head, "Only because you carried me up…I could have gotten out without you."

"Yeah right."

"Honestly I think he should have just left you too." The two Crystal Bearer's lifted their heads to see Keiss, standing behind Clockwork, gun raised, and smiling. She merely smiled back at him.

"Hello, to you to Selkie."

"Come on, get up. …You okay, Layle?" The two Crystal bearers got up slowly, Layle nodded to his partner as Nadeen took hold of the Lilty's hands and tied them behind her back. "Good. Well, Miss Crystal Bearer, it may have taken us a month…but we're finally taking you in. Lieutenant Spinosa is looking forward to meeting you."

The girl just smiled at him. "We'll see how that goes." She wasn't at all afraid. She knew something they didn't know, he was sure of it. Layle took note of that and kept his eye on her as they continued to the edge of the rocks toward the Antlion nest.

* * *

A/N: Oh my how short! Considering how long the last ones were you all must think I am mad...but there's a reason its short I swear. This one and Seventeen were originally one. And that was just too long! So two short ones are now what they are. Anyway, stop reading this, move on to the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: In case you missed it, this used to be the second half of Sixteen. Its now its own chapter. It a bit longer and the ending scene is...uh, well this thing is rated 'M' for a reason. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

On the far side of the island, there was a sandpit. Massive in size as it had been dug out from years of giant, monstrous bugs digging deep into the earth to make their home. The Selkies themselves were certain the actually bottom of the pit was below sea level. But only the dead knew for sure. The dead and the Antlions that lived there.

As the four stood on the edge of the rocks, Keiss toyed with Clockworks detonator. He had made it a point to search out and take any of the bombs he could find. Perhaps they would prove useful for this.

"Okay, so here's the plan…" The Selkie male pointed to a lower ledge along the wall of the pit. "Layle and I will head over there. Nadeen, I want you to toss in a bomb and bring one of those monsters up to the surface. Then use what's left to herd it over to where Layle and I are-"

"Question: Are you mad? The ledge is low enough for it to get you."

"We will be fine. Right, Layle."

"Don't worry about a thing."

"Once its dead, We'll use Layle's powers to keep it up on the ledge and cut off the jaw. While we're cutting, bring the birds over and lower some ropes. You haul the jaw out, then we climb out. And we all go home. Okay?"

The female Selkie nodded. She didn't like the idea entirely, but at the same time what could she do? The only other option was to go into the pit, and that meant possibly fighting more than one Antlion. So she watched as the boys made their way around the lip of the pit and started to climb down to the ledge. She kept the detonator in her hands and squeezed it nervously. Nadeen was so busy watching them, she forgot to keep an eye on the squirming Clockwork.

As Keiss landed on the ledge he looked over the side to the sand below. "Don't fall in, okay, Crystal Bearer?"

"Me? Last time I checked you're the one who 'falls into' things all the time." Keiss rolled his eyes as Layle taunted him. The red head raised his hand and signaled for Nadeen to toss in an explosive. The boys watched as the Selkie female chucked one into the sand, and a few minutes alter it exploded. Instantly they felt a rumbling and heard the faint sound of something roaring under the surface.

Both Layle and Keiss backed up in case the creature came up near them already. They watched as the sand rapidly sunk inward and a set of jaws twice the size of a human became visible. They were followed by a gaping mouth of teeth, a head, and large body. The creature's arms pulled it along and is lower half remained hidden. It circled the area of the explosion and Nadeen tossed in another bomb. As Keiss had hoped when it went off, the monster turned to head the opposite direction and escape the blast.

"All right, Layle! Grab and reel it in! Don't let it breathe on you though!"

"Trust me, I know!" The Crystal Bearer extended his arm and took hold of the giant monsters arm. As he pulled, it roared. It didn't take much to get it to turn and of its own free will it started to charge the wall as soon as it saw them. Keiss took out his daggers and stood locked in place. As soon as the monster got close enough he let two daggers fly from his hand and they stabbed it one of its eyes. The Antlion roared and rushed his position. The Selkie rolled to the side as the monster head butted the wall, causing the whole ledge to shake.

Layle grabbed its jaw and yanked it to the side, pulling the monster's attention toward him. It roared and swung its jaws at him trying to knock him off the side. Instead its mouth scrapped the jagged rocks and from behind Keiss impaled his sword on its neck. The Antlion reared up and roared again. As its head lilted back Layle grabbed one a piece of the broken rock wall and launched it at its throat.

Again and again he tossed boulders at the creature, cutting into its neck. The Antlion pulled back and sank into the sand still growling angrily. Layle and Keiss looked at each other before looking over the edge.

"What? Did it give up?" Just as the Crystal Bearer asked the ground shook and the Antlion reemerged, bringing more of its body out of the sand. It came crashing down onto the ledge they were standing on. As gravity pulled the monster back down its legs jabbed and dragged on the rock, and its underbelly caused the ledge to crack and crumble beneath their feet.

Keiss let out a shout as the ground started to give way, but he felt his body start to float down instead of flat out falling. It was still a fast descent so colliding with the sand still hurt like hell. As he picked himself up the sun was suddenly blocked out by a large shadow. The Selkie looked up to see the Antlion's face looking over head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Just as it was coming down to stab him with its jaw he tossed upward, connecting to its other eye. It threw off the monster's aim and Keiss rolled to the side.

Instead of being stabbed, he found himself trapped between the two jaws. The blinded Antlion roared at him before it started to take in a deep breath of air. Keiss knew what was coming, but where to go? The creature had him pinned. Just as it was about to exhale, the monster stopped and reared its head back, crying out. Not taking the time to wonder about why, he rolled to the side and ran along the wall. Looking back over his shoulder he saw Layle on the monster's back, twisting his sword in.

With a few more jerks and twist the Antlion's roars began to die down into long painful cries before it fell over, smashing its face into the wall. It didn't get back up.

Layle stood on the monster's back wiping the sweat from his forehead. Keiss came around and cheered. "Nice work, Crystal Bearer!"

Layle smirked, "I told you, it's always you who falls in…" The Clavat pulled out the sword and slid down the side of the giant bug. With Keiss cutting and Layle jerking using his powers, they had the jaw of the creature off in no time. Nadeen had come around and lowered two ropes for them to tie the jaw onto. As it was pulled up, the two leaned on the wall of the pit.

"This…this I do believe has been our best mission yet."

"Let's see…Got the monster part. Got Clockwork. Got head…Yep I agree." Layle reached out and punched Kiess' arm. "Ow! It was a joke."

"We should leave you down here…" The Crystal Bearer looked up to the ledge as they waited for their ropes to be lowered down. He could see Clockwork standing on the edge, her hands behind her back. Layle still wanted to question her about what she knew on the Doctor's research and the Lieutenant's plans. But he supposed he'd have the entire trip back to Leuda to interrogate her. He was certain she was staring down right at him, though she could just be looking at the dead Antlion. As he watched her she pulled her hands out from behind her back and reached into her pockets.

"Uh…Keiss…"

"Yeah?"

"We did tie up Clockwork," He pushed off the wall and watched as she pulled something out of her pocket, "And took her detonator…right?"

Keiss looked up and also took a few steps forward. "Nadeen!"He screamed at the Selkie girl, "Get her!"

The three looked on as Clockwork said something, though none of them heard what it was. But as she pushed the button in her hands there was another explosion. The entire pit shook and the sound of rock being blown away could be heard. She then took off running. Nadeen screamed as she realized the sand below the boys were standing on was moving.

The Lilty had blown out the outer edge of the pit's wall. Which was right against the ocean. The sand was slowly spilling out into the sea.

Keiss and Layle grabbed onto the rock face trying to climb up, but the sand dragged their feet away from the wall. Their guide tossed a rope down to them but the sand was carrying them further and further away. Keiss struggled against the tide reaching for the rope, he felt like he was so close, but at the same time it seemed just out of reach. Layle was behind him, using his powers to propel the Selkie forward until the red head was pushed into the wall and able to grab hold of the rope.

He then turned around and stretched out his arm to Layle. "Come on! Come on!" The Clavat used his powers to hook onto his partner and yanked himself forward a few feet at a time until he was able to take hold of the Selkie's hand. As soon as Keiss pulled him to the rope, it started to move. Nadeen had ordered the Chocobo holding it to back up and pull them out of the draining pit.

By the time they were back on the rocky ledge, half the sand was gone from the Antlion pit, exposing dozens of eggs and a few baby monsters roaming around. The hole in the wall was not big enough for the entire thing to empty. Nadeen pat Keiss on the back smiling at him. While the Selkie turned to his partner and shrugged.

"Okay…so we lost Clockwork…two out of three ain't bad."

Layle sighed and leaned back on his hands, "Speak for yourself."

* * *

The ride back was long, but it flew by. Probably because Layle was tired and spent most of it half asleep on his Chocobo. When they did reach Leuda, it was about midnight, but the town was still bustling. Layle could not figure out when Selkie's slept. It was left up to him to put the birds away while Keiss loaded the jaw up in the airship. Much to his relief the Chocobos were tired too, so there was no pecking or attempts to scratch him involved.

As he got the last saddle of the birds, Layle could overhear Keiss and Nadeen talking just outside the stable out of site. He set the pack down and edged over to the wall to listen.

"I really was worried you were going to die back there…Your father would kill me if I had to write that in my report."

"…Nah…You'd probably get a reward-"

"Keiss!"

"What?"

"... …You really should go home. Layle is right, three years is a long time."

"Why? Nothing has changed. We're just going to fight and he's just going to slug me. I think I will stay away thanks."

"Keiss…" Layle could hear the Selkie walking his way and he started to move back. "Keiss he's dead!"

The Selkie stopped walking and turned around. "W-what!" What did you say!" Layle almost moved out of the stable. His partner sounded absolutely distressed. "What! When! How!"

"… He's not dead, Keiss…"

"…Nadeen…Nadeen you bitch-"

"But is that what you want to hear! You're just going to stay away forever! One day you will! You'll hear it! Someone will tell you he's dead! Is that when you will go home! Is that when you will want to settle your stupid feud! Go the fuck home, you arrogant brat!"

"Nadeen…so help me…I have never wanted to hit a woman before, but I am this close to making good on my death threats to you! Get lost!"

There was a moment of silence before Layle could hear Nadeen walking away. He moved toward the door and put his hands on the gate just as Keiss did. The Selkie stopped and stared at him, his eyes asking him how long was just going to stand there and listen? After a few minutes, he backed away from the door and took off without a word.

It was a long walk to the hotel.

* * *

Showers are good. They are great for getting rid of sand. Lots of sand. And that feeling of you just had a shitty day. Layle was totally content to stay in the shower forever, especially since Keiss face planted on the bed and did not move when spoken too. However he knew the hot water would run out eventually.

"Maybe what Nadeen said got to him…" The Clavat ran his fingers through his hair still certain he could see sand coming out. "…Just what the hell is the deal with-" Just as he was talking to himself the door on the shower suddenly opened up and Layle turned his head. "Keiss! What is it with you and lack of personal space!"

The Selkie frowned, "You are taking forever and I am pretty sure there are sand mites in my hair. Get out."

"Knocking. Have you heard of it? People tend to knock on doors that are closed. Like say…the bathroom door, or the shower door even." The Selkie slammed the door shut, proceeded to knock and then opened it again.

"Get out. I want the shower." Layle raised his hand and slammed it close with is powers. Keiss yelled at him and continued to bang on it. "Damnit, Layle! That's cheating!" He took a step back and grumbled before walking over to the sink and turning on the water. And the flushing the toilet and listening to his partner shout at the temperature drop. The door opened again and Layle glared at him.

"I could kill you."

"You could. But you won't. Murdering me in a Selkie town will not go over well." The red head walked over and leaned on the shower wall and smiled. "Besides, you look good like that."

"Just shut up and get in the shower."

* * *

Showers are good. The loud sound of water running was pretty good at blocking out the sounds of things that are not shower related. Which Layle knew was going to happen, as there was no way any sort of an actual 'shower' was going to take place once Keiss was in there with him. That's just how it was. He had already picked up on the fact that the Selkie's need to 'unwind' was directly related to how much he was not talking.

And he had probably said three paragraphs over two days. Two of which were full of insults and anger.

So being pinned to the wall within thirty seconds of Keiss getting in was expected. He could fight him for control again, but why? It was just going to agitate him more if he didn't get his way. And it wasn't entirely bad for him if Keiss did get his way.

The Selkie held onto his shoulders as he kissed him and sandwiched his body between the tile and his own. On one hand he knew this was too easy for Layle to just give up, and on the other he didn't care. He bit down on his partners lip and let his hands move from his arms to his sides. As he ran them up and down the Clavat's body he felt him raise his arms and wrap his hands around his hips. Keiss slightly pulled Layle off the wall pulled their hips together, closing the gap between them and pressing the lower half of their bodies to one another. Pressing skin against skin and brushing his erection over his partner's.

He could hear Layle let out a gasp, and for a moment he thought about all the things his partner did to him at the oasis. He determined the only fair thing to do was to make the Clavat cry out louder than he had. He pressed their lips together again and rolled his hips forward, grinding them together. With each movement his fingers squeezed his partner's hips a little bit harder until he was certain he trying to crack the edges of his bones. And he felt the Clavat's own hands respond by the squeezing his ass and pulling them closer together.

Keiss continued to move as he kissed Layle a little bit lighter on the lips, "Layle—hmn…Layle!"

"W-what?" The Crystal Bearer rolled his head to the side trying to breathe, the Selkie responded by biting his ear.

"You're not resisting…Just…making sure."

Layle chuckled and turned his head to Keiss. He ran his hand through his partner's wet hair and smirked at him, "If you aren't ready, I can take charge." Keiss' only response was to kiss him so hard, he pushed his head back against the tile.

* * *

Showers are good. The shower head, while being in a great position to douse you with water to remove anything unpleasant, like say sand, is also a great hold to grab onto. Especially if you need to hold onto something to keep from falling. They're usually mounted pretty well onto the wall, and so long as you remember to hold tight with one hand and put your other on the wall, it's a good grip.

Which Layle needed.

Hang on or you'll fall. Hang on or you'll fall. Hang on. Or you'll fall. That was the message his brain kept sending to his hands. It was repeating itself, on loop, with every thrust forward the Selkie took. And despite how simple and obvious a message it was, he wanted to let go. He didn't want to hang on to the wall, he wanted to hang on to Keiss. His partner, the person sending chills up his spine with every second. Though that was impossible. He was facing the wall; hanging onto it while the red head moved behind him. Every movement, every thrust every time he struck inside him he wanted to let go and hang onto Keiss. Grab him. Claw at him. Kiss him. He was certain he was shouting at him, shouting something, because the Selkie was talking to him, telling him to 'relax'.

The bastard.

He was never going to let him turn around. That would be giving up too much control. And the Clavat knew, in between thrust and repetition and feeling bliss, he knew everything came down to control with Keiss. And right now, Keiss was in control. Layle had to lean forward; his head slightly bumped the wall in front of him; he let go for moment. But it was getting harder to hang on. Keiss was moving faster now, and his hands were on him, jerking him off in time with his movements.

Hang on.

He could feel Keiss lean over and rest on his back, licking and biting at his ear. The extra weight was unwelcome, but the angle it put the Selkie at only made his body come alive more. He couldn't help but groan. It felt good.

Or you'll fall.

"Keiss!" He lifted his head and shouted. He was quickly losing his focus, and felt his in fingers slipping off the shower head. His mind just barely processing that he should hang on. But there wasn't anything to hang onto any more. All he was aware of was the Selkie licking and biting the back of his neck. His hands grabbing and twisting and sliding over every inch of his body. And his insides being filled with the other's rhythmic thrust.

It was no wonder that he came so hard. And fell off his hold. If not for Keiss having an arm wrapped around him he probably would have hit his head on the faucet. Layle could feel the Selkie climaxing as well. Filling his insides and making him feel even more dazed. His brain was still lopping the same warning.

Hang on.

After a moment he was able to straighten himself up and lean back against his partner and receive a face full of cold water. Absolutely unwelcome. "Ah…I think it's time to get out…"

"Probably…" The Selkie leaned forward and turned the water off before reaching around and running his hands over Layle's chest. "Hmn…too bad Nadeen wasn't here to hear you this time…"

"That's not funny." Layle pushed him off and let Keiss leave first. He still had some cleaning up to do, even if the water was cold.

* * *

By the time he was out, the Selkie was already lying, eyes closed on his bed. Layle sat on his across from his partner and stared at him. He looked completely at peace. And not at all like the scheming plotter he had come to know him as for the past three months. He leaned on his elbows and half smiled at the sleeping red head.

The more he stared the more he thought about this trip to Leuda and what little he could now add to his list of 'Known things about Keiss'. Layle fell over onto his bed and looked face up at the ceiling. He was certain as his eyes were closing he could see daylight peaking in. He figured they would just have a late start tomorrow. His mind kept wondering over details and the shower and Keiss as he fell asleep.

And his mind kept issuing him the same warning.

'Hang on. Or you'll fall in love.'

* * *

A/N: An~d that ends the extra update. I normally don't ask for reviews...but if you liked this chapter please tell me. If you didn't also tell me! I'll continue to write no matter what, after all someone might kill me if I end here. See you in Eighteen.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: Another update. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks to ChidoriStrega and OpticalColors for the reviews. You guys are the best.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Layle wondered how much force it took to shatter a spine. Namely his own. As he was slammed into the wall about three feet off the ground by an Aerora spell. The shock was tremendous and he fell forward dazed and in too much pain to catch himself. His face connecting with the floor was just as painful.

"No, no, Layle…You are still focusing on resistance! You must focus on acceptance!" Professor Piper's voice filled his dazed head as he slowly picked himself up. The Clavat swore to the ground. Today the pepper haired Lilty was accompanying Oides in 'training' him, also known as 'see how hard you can beat the shit out of the Bearer' hour. He stood up; his legs shaking and his whole body telling him to stay down.

But Layle refused to ever let anyone know he was suffering. He took a few steps forward and cracked his neck. "Acceptance…I accept that I am purposely…getting my ass beat…for you Keiss."

"Now, Layle!" This time Oides spoke up, "We have a theory that with your magic you can amplify other spells. Raise them to the next level if you will. The machines can only reach level two magic…" The Clavat watched as all the weapons save for the fire hands retreated into the walls, "But we believe you can raise them to the third level."

"We will just focus on using Fire for the rest of the lesson…please…we would like for you to attempt to generate a Firaga spell."

Layle's eye twitched at Piper's last sentence, "Keiss…If you don't find anything in that lab…I will find a way to cast fire on you…"

* * *

While Layle danced with death and flames in the basement, his partner had taken to sneaking into Oides' office for a few clues. It wasn't hard to do so, as everyone by now knew who he was, and that him coming to see the Doctor was not all that strange. However he was not going to head to the basement as they thought. Instead he was up on the eleventh floor, looking into drawers and picking locks trying to find anything he could on the Crystal Research and the Doctor's involvement with the weapons development.

"Somewhere…Somewhere…" Keiss picked through the file cabinets in Oides' office. It was set apart from his lab and looked like it was hardly ever used. The doctor probably spent most of his time out doing research and very little sitting. But at least all the files were in order. "Somewhere in here, is what I want…" He pulled out folders and notes and snapped pictures of pages. He knew it was too risky to take the files, so he had brought a camera to get copies for later.

He put the last files back into their place and moved over to the desk. There were a few reports out that he opened up and started to flip through when he heard the door down the hall open and the sound of voices drew near. "Well damn…" The Selkie ducked under the desk and pulled his feet up. He pressed his back to the over side and wedged himself into the leg space as not to be seen. In seconds two of the research assistance to Piper entered the room conversing and gossiping on the project and the people involved.

"Where does he want these?"

"On the desk there. Put the field test results next to the synthesis reports. Now like I was saying, so Sir Regal is going to be out another two weeks."

"Won't that put us behind? Spinosa is already on our throats about the projects not living up to expectations. He wants everything perfect for his report to the High Commander."

Keiss watched as one of the aide's legs came into view. "Yes, well it can't be helped. Plus they Selkie and the Crystal Bearer are working on the project as well…"

"Why is Sir Regal taking a longer vacation?"

He heard the worker put the files down and watched as their legs walked away. "Gosh, don't you know anything! His fiancé was attacked in the city. Mugged. She's in the hospital."

"Oh my, that serious! It was probably Selkies." Keiss heard the door open as the aides left.

"Serious is right! Her arm is apparently messed up. I heard her attacker s-" the door slammed shut. Keiss crawled out from under the desk frowning.

"It's always Selkies, isn't it? She could have been mugged by Clavats!" He started to take pictures of the new files, grumbling about Lilties and their assumptions. After a few quick shots and taking note of the report's findings, he closed the folder and exited the lab. It was just a quick sprint to the elevator and then he would wait in the lobby as if he had been waiting for Layle the whole time.

Just as the Selkie took his seat in the front lobby, the elevator door opened and Layle stepped out followed by the doctors. His partner looked miserable, but the older Lilties were quiet happy. They were jabbering away about how amazing it had been and that this was good news, and how impressive Layle was. Keiss walked over with a smile on his lips, one that Layle wanted to knock off his face.

"Layle, Professor, Doctor, I take it things went well?"

"Things went marvelously! Why, with Layle's powers we are certain he can achieve anything in combination with another Bearer!" Oides nodded.

"Yes! Yes! You should have seen the spell, Keiss! It lit up the entire basement. Oh my…we lost three arms, but it was worth it! What amazing feat…we will have to hold a more intensive study!"

"Spell? Light?" Keiss turned to Layle, who's expression was definitely bitter. Not even slightly mixed with nonchalant, just bitter.

"Firaga." Was all the Clavat said.

"Firaga? You cast Firaga?"

"To be exact, he combined gravity with Fira and accelerated the spells level to a magnitude at which it broke its potential threshold and grew into a level three spell. Thus Firaga." Oides nodded firmly.

"Is uh-" Keiss reached up and dusted away burnt hair ends from Layle's shoulder, "Why you smell like smoke."

"You are slowly climbing my people to maim list, Keiss."

The Selkie chuckled and turned to the Lilties, "Well, we are just happy to help you all in our down time. And I am sure Layle is looking forward to his next training session."

The two researches nodded and thanked them as they left.

Once outside Keiss pat Layle on the back, "Sounds like you're improving."

"Ow…Please…Don't touch my back…"

"…Are-Are you limping?"

"Maybe you don't understand what all playing 'decoy' entails for me."

"Awww," Keiss put his hands on his head and smiled, "You mean that's from training? I was just hoping that was my handy work."

"…You are not that good, you self-centered jerk."

"I didn't believe you the last four times and I don't believe you now." The redhead winked at him. "Come on, I'll buy lunch today. It's the least I can do."

* * *

The boys had their usual lunch at the same little Café on Fountain Avenue as they always did. It was good, and cheap, and close to home. Not to mention the chairs were padded. And today Layle appreciated that.

"Hmmn…I am gonna crash, for a week once we're home."

"Oh come on, we have the day off…don't you wann-"

"No. I do not. Every inch of me is in pain. I want to rest. You get slammed into the wall eight times in a row and then see if you want to do anything else for the day."

"Okay, okay, okay," Keiss leaned on his elbows and smiled, "Let's just talk then."

"About what?" Layle finished off the last of his meal.

"Hmn…how about…the fact you and I have known each other for a little over four months now. That's a third of a year…And honestly, I was not expecting us to make it through our first mission."

"I admit…We've lasted longer than I figured as well…" Layle nodded, "This has been a pretty good partnership. Despite its ups and downs."

Keiss leaned back in his seat and ordered them some dessert. "Ups and downs? Well, it would go a lot smoother if you weren't so standoffish all the time."

The Clavat finished his drink and slammed the glass down, "I think it would be smoother if you weren't such a control freak."

Keiss tapped his lips and smirked, "For what it's worth…With my control and your devil may care attitude, we've been pretty much unstoppable. …There is nothing to stop us from going to the top."

Layle leaned back and put his hands behind his head smirking, "I enjoy that 'the top' consists of your insane dream."

"Hey! As High Commander, you would be my number one contractor- I could even make you an officer."

The Crystal Bearer shook his head, "Thanks, but no thanks. Being an officer means following the rules and being restricted. I can't live like that."

"Yeah, you would fuck it up, wouldn't you?" Keiss started to laugh as he felt Layle kick him under the table. Their waitress came back with two desserts. Some whipped up fruit concoction covered in whipped cream. As they started to eat Keiss tapped his spoon to his head, "-Anyway, we should celebrate making it this far."

"Oh no-" Layle sucked on the end of his spoon with the face turned down on his tongue. "Last time I heard the words 'Celebrate' from you, we went to Chimes and your ordered some weird green drink- that was on fire- and I'm pretty sure had glitter in it, and I woke up on the couch soaking wet and half naked with no clue on what happened. No."

"Come on, Crystal Bearer, I keep telling you, you had fun. I think it was the most I had seen you laugh in a while."

"No."

Keiss chuckled and continued to eat. "Okay, so no drinking…And other recreations are out…Hmn, maybe we should go-" The red head stopped talking. A Mail Moggle stopped just next to their table and tipped its hat with a little 'Kupo!'. It handed a blue envelope to Keiss and a plain one to Layle. The Selkie tipped the little working monster and tore open his letter.

Inside a new contract from Spinosa, requesting the boys oversee a transport of mechanical parts and Miasma Crystals out to the lower Western LowFields. Apparently there was a researchs station out there badly damaged from monster attacks and they needed the materials to get back on their feet. They were to leave by evening. The Selkie sighed and shook his head, "Well it looks like we'll have to put off any sort of party ideas. The Lieutenant wants us to-"

Keiss stopped talking when he looked up. Layle was still reading his letter. Or at least he was staring at it intently. His eyes weren't moving. But he was looking at it, and the expression his face was anything other than his usual distant uncaring façade.

"Layle," Keiss leaned forward, "Layle…Hey…." He reached forward and touched his fingers to the top of the paper. Instantly the paper snapped back from him as Lalye drew it back and stared at him. "You weren't talking…Calm down, killer, I'm not gonna take it." The Selkie mercenary leaned back and watched his partner fold up the paper and tuck it inside his coat. "…You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." Keiss did his best not to roll his eyes at such a blatant lie.

"Anyway…Come on. We need to get packed. We've got a job." The Selkie stood up and put his money down on the table. Layle did the same and then tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. The entire walk back to the apartment Keiss attempted to speak to him, but the Clavat's mind was elsewhere. Where, his partner could only guess, and he knew he wasn't going to get a chance to read that letter any time soon.

* * *

For six days, Layle was out of sorts. The boys had been charged with protecting the weapons and research facility out in the LowFields. A great opportunity for Keiss to gather information and do some snooping. But for the most part it was put on hold as his partner was just not fully with him.

When he needed Layle to fight, he was ready. When he needed Layle to close off Miasma Streams so the Lilties could work, he was ready. When he needed Layle to be active in any sort of way, the Clavat was more than ready. He jumped into it. He was happy to do it. He was avoiding thinking…

Which meant when nothing was going on, Keiss usually found him, sitting and thinking and rereading his letter. Keiss had given up on trying to sneak around. He knew without Layle serving as a decent distraction, he would just get caught. So on their sixth and final day out at the research facility, he was bit grouchy. The mission itself had gone well, they hadn't even seen Clockwork. But other than that the entire thing was a bust.

"I should just take it from him while he's sleeping…Ugh, no, every time I even come close to getting a hand in that coat he catches me…He's way too aware."

The red head paced around next to the Acote in the airship dock. He was waiting for clearance to leave. He would get that as soon as the latest Miasma Stream rolled out. The clouds around here brought in flying type monsters, so no one ever took off during them. Normally he'd have to wait a good hour to leave, but he had sent Layle out to speed things up a bit. Mostly so he wouldn't have to watch him mope around the airship dock.

"You may as well just wait, Selkie." A Lilty worker spoke to him as he walked by. "Those storms take an hour or more to clear."

Keiss smirked at him, "I've got it on good authority that it will be gone any minute now." The Lilty scoffed at him. He could see the man was dying to correct him, however, on cue, the skies started to clear as the storm suddenly shifted. Keiss smiled and the Lilty gawked. "Well, time to get going. We'll be sure to report to Spinosa that everything is up and running again."

The Selkie climbed into the cockpit and started up the machine while he waited for Layle to return.

* * *

The Crystal Bearer headed back to the airship dock, kicking little stones along the way. He knew he was taking forever, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to rush.

_'The monsters have been getting a bit bothersome as of late. A bit bigger too. It's nothing I can't handle though. Look at it this way, when you finally come to visit, there will be a few new things from the rebuilding._'

"It's nothing to worry about…" He kicked a rock and it sailed ahead of him, "But what could be so big you have to rebuild?" He caught up to the stone and kicked it again. "We're not that far from there…I could just…go. I could just tell Keiss I need to take off and just go."

He kicked the stone again. But leaving abruptly will result in a line of questioning. He could answer the questions. It really wasn't that big a deal. But at the same time, he knew nothing about Keiss past, and he wasn't willing to give it up, so why should Layle just forfeit information?

"Maybe I can just trick him into flying overhead?" Layle stopped at the steps to the airship dock. "A little bit of sightseeing? No, trouble with the streams." He proceeded up the stairs, "And if things look really bad from the air, I will just catch the trains back and head out to see her. Yeah."

The Clavat approached the airship and leaned into the cockpit door, "Hey."

"Good, your back, get in and lets head out."

"Yeah about that…" He leaned his shoulder on the door, "You're gonna have to go around to the west before we fly north."

"What?" Keiss looked up starteld, "Why?"

"There was a lot of wind, so the storm didn't completely blow out of range. If you go straight north, we're going to have monster trouble."

Keiss grumbled, "Fine…What a waste of time."

Layle shut the cockpit door and climbed up the ladder with the smile. "Alright, Lyra, let's see what your trouble is."

* * *

The boys had to fly and hour of their way due to Layle's make believe storm trouble. Keiss half believed him, and was half certain the Clavat was putting one over on him. Especially since he could see no clouds in the sky, and nothing came up on radar. Whatever it was Layle was doing, he just hopped this would finally get the Clavat out of his head and back into his work.

Not to mention the scenery was boring. An hour of flying over fields. More fields, crops, barns, fields, cows, pigs, crops, fields, scarecrows, wagons, tiny buildings, oh and of course, fields.

"Crystal's light…the Clavat lands are boring as hell…." He rubbed the side of his forehead and leaned over to shout up the communication tube. "Layle! I'm turning north now! We're way past that streams pattern of movement, and there are streams coming up ahead on the radar!"

Layle was leaning over the edge of the crow's nest looking below. Just a head he could see what he wanted. A little cluster of buildings surrounded by hills at the end of a long road. Indeed there were purple clouds rolling in. But it wasn't anything they should worry about. "Keep going, Keiss, you can turn north soon…"

"Did you not hear me about the Miasma Storm!"

"Keiss, don't worry, this far out west, everything is on the ground. Trust me!"

The Selkie closed up the tube grumbling. "How do you know what's out here…Five more minutes…I'm wasting energy doing all this shit…"

Layle continued to lean over the side of his seat. Underneath the little town was just passing under the Acote. Couldn't have been more than ten or twelve scattered buildings. Honestly, he forgot how few there actually were. As the ship flew overhead, the purple clouds engulfed it and his view of village below.

Layle put his goggles on and leaned back, "Nothing looked so bad in town…didn't get to see up on the hill though…" He felt the ship starting to turn north and he leaned back. "I guess it really is nothing to worry about." As he said that the thought he saw something flash across the sky. A lightning bolt? The Clavat sat up when he saw it a second time. Lightning wasn't red.

"Layle! Hey, Layle!" The Clavat could hear his partner calling to him up the tube, "Hang on Layle we're pulling up! The radar says were flying right into something!"

"What? How?" He leaned forward in the crow's nest. "There's nothing up here!" Just as he said it, Layle saw the red flash again, this time it was just in front of the ship. He felt the Acote pull up at a sharp incline, but it was too late. As Keiss pulled them up the red flash came down on them. That red flash was a club. A bright flaming club. It scraped the underside of the ship and turned it on its side. Layle grabbed onto the railing in the nest for dear life.

"Shit!" Keiss struggled to turn them upright and bring the ship around. The alarms were going off around him. A second impact was coming from behind. "Layle! Whatever that thing is shoot it! Shoot it!"

The Clavat had turned in his seat. He too wanted to know what was out so high up in the lower plains. And what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Most likely out of excitement if anything else. Horns, red eyes, gnarled purple skin and a club. A Behemoth. A King Behemoth- mostly. From the chest down it was deteriorating. The stream couldn't fully hold him together, and the climate just wasn't right for him to exist here. But there was still enough of him to swing at the air ship rushing around his head.

Before Layle could even put his hands on the turret, the club came down again and smashed the back half of the ship. The Clavat grabbed hold of the club as it pulled away and yanked it. The monster fought back and pulled on Layle's power's, the tethered line between them pulling him from the nest. He used his other hand to hang onto the ship, but that only made the Acote turn. Keiss was trying to fight the sudden jerk with the controls, but with the back half of the engine smashed it quickly became apparent the only place they were going was down.

"Layle! Layle!" He starred to scream as the ship jerked, "Hang onto something!"

The Crystal Bearer let go of the club and focused his energy on the ship. They were going to crash but at lease he could try to keep it from killing them. As the ship went down Layle could see the King Behemouth fading away. It really couldn't survive out here. The ship rocked and jerked as it went down. Every alarm was going off in Keiss ear as he tried to control the plummet. He could barely hear Layle shouting down the tube to aim for the trees. He jerked the controls, getting what would respond to him to turn the ship. Ahead of him he could see the treetops approaching fast and a blue light encasing the ship.

In seconds there was a loud crack and another. He felt his body lift form the cockpit's seat and hit the back ball. What few times his eyes did open, Keiss could see tree limbs and branches collide with the windshield. His ears and head filled with the sounds of breaking branches, scraping metal and cracking glass. Even though it only lasted twenty seconds it felt like forever before the ship finally came to a grounding stop on the floor of the little woods.

It took Keiss a few minutes to fully recover. His brain was still bouncing around in his skull after the crash. Once he looked around and made sure he wasn't dead or too badly beat up he tried to open the cockpit door. It was jammed. He grumbled and kicked it viciously a few times. But it didn't budge. The Selkie leaned forward and banged on the door a few times screaming for Layle.

Within a matter of moments he heard the door being jerked from the other side. And suddenly it was ripped off its hinges and landed a few feet on the ground away from the ship.

"You okay!" The Clavat leaned into the door, looking genuinely concerned. Keiss smiled and gave a nod.

"If you hadn't been bracing the ships fall, we'd both probably be dead." The Selkie leaned forward and grabbed his partner's jacket to pull him down into a quick, thankful kiss. "You alright?"

"I'm good…" Layle took the Selkie's hand and helped him out of the wrecked Acote. "The ship? Not so much." Keiss looked over his ship and groaned. He crossed his arms and looked at Layle, the Clavat just shrugged. "Come on, because I can predict a King Behemoth appearance…"

"Whatever." Keiss looked up; the skies were already starting to clear, "At least the monsters are moving out fast... Let's head for the road. I saw a town. Maybe we can get help." He started to walk forward and then stopped. Layle wasn't following. "Crystal Bearer, what is it?"

"Huh!" The Clavat snapped his head to him and shrugged. He was thinking again, "Nothing. Let's get to town."

Keiss stood still as Layle walked past him with a fake smile. Ship crashing aside, his partner was still acting funny. And he was dying to know why.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

It took Keiss and Layle fifteen minutes of walking to reach the road. It was amazing how short the distance looked from the sky. Laid out before them was a simple dirt road. It was wide enough for two wagons to travel on going opposite directions. Trees, and bushes lined the path, and fields could be seen beyond them. Right where the boys had emerged from the forest there was a little fork up the way with a road sign.

They approached it looking to see how far they were from help.

"Nevul, thirty-eight miles. Denthe, point-fourth of a mile. Red Leaf, seventy-seven miles," Keiss read the sign out loud with his hands on his head. "Guess were' going to Deen-the?"

"De-inn-thé." Layle said. Keiss turned to him and scowled, but Crystal Bearer shrugged. "I don't know if you want to go there."

"It's the closest one."

"It's also further out. The further you are from Alfitaria, the more xenophobic people are."

"So?" The Selkie crossed his arms.

"What I am saying is, you are unlikely to get help in a tiny Clavat town. We may as well just walk to Nevul."

"We won't get there until tomorrow morning."

"But we can get help. Adequate help."

The Selkie shook his head, "We're going to Denthe. We will try there first. If they're really as hick as you claim they are, then we will try the next town." Layle sighed as Keiss led the way to the small town down the road. Half of him was happy. Half of him was anxious. He had already settled on coming to check it out…But not with Keiss.

* * *

The trip down the road was slow going. Neither of them really wanted to rush after being tossed around by the Acote. So by the time they reached Denthe, the sun was slowly setting and the sky was turning red. Keiss stopped outside the edge of town and read the little sign there. "Denthe Village… Population Thirty-four… 'A Bridge to Nature'…Wow, this place is small." He turned to Layle who was looking dead ahead. He could swear the Clavat looked sick. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" He turned to Keiss with a nod. "We should try the general store…If you're going to get help you'll get it there."

"General Store? -The hell is that?"

Layle ran his fingers through his hair, "Really? ...Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised…It's basically where you buy everything. Supplies, food, seeds, feed…Anything you need."

Keiss stared at him and shook his head, "This must be a Clavat thing. One store for everything? What the fuck…?" The Selkie started down the road into town. Even though they were technically 'in town' it was a good eight minutes before they approached a building. And it was way down a little side road. Someone's house. "Okay, so where is this store."

"It will be on the main road…" Layle kept his hands in his pockets. No one was out, he was thankful for that. After another ten minutes they finally came a long two rows of five buildings lining the road. A large one on the left was marked 'Denthe Goods'. Keiss crossed his arms and frowned at the building.

"Seriously…How do Clavat's live like this? There is like…shit out here."

"Pipe down, Keiss," Lalye looked around. Still no one on the street. He was hoping that by this time of day everything would be closed but there was still clearly an 'Open' sign in the window. "Don't act like a big city jerk when you go in there, or you'll never get help. You're already at a disadvantage being a Selkie."

"…You know an awful lot about this place…"

"What? Come on, Keiss. I'm a Clavat. I know how we think. A Selkie walking around a tiny Clavat town smells like trouble."

"Well that's why I have you."

"I'm not going in with you."

"What! Why the hell not?"

The Clavat shrugged, "A Selkie and Crystal Bearer. We'll never get any help. ...You try the store. You're a 'business' type. Win them over…" Layle started to walk past Keiss walking backwards as he spoke, "I'll, uh…Just wait outside. And when they tell you no, I'll try at a different place."

"There are other places to look?" Keiss looked down the road both ways and marveled that there would even be more.

"Up the road…The bigger houses have barns, and most likely wagons."

"…You know, you know too much about this sort of thing don't you?"

Layle scratched the side of his face, right next to his crystal, "Look, when we went to Leuda, did I not listen to you? When we go to Chime's don't I take your advice on how to handle Selkies…"

"Alright! Alright!" The red head threw his hands up in the air and started to walk toward the store. "But I refuse to believe they are as single minded as you say they are."

Layle followed him, but didn't head up the steps to the store. Instead he leaned against the wall just under its window. "Just don't argue when you get shot down, it will only make you look worse."

Keiss shook his head as he opened the door. There wasn't a person alive he couldn't win over.

* * *

Keiss had always prided himself on being able to woo over any human being he tried. There wasn't a person he couldn't read, and a situation he couldn't charm his way out of. Except possibly this one. He had been standing in this store- if you could even call it that- for five minutes. And the whole time the girl behind the counter just shook her head and told him no. She couldn't have been more than seventeen, was nervous, terrified even, as she stumbled over her words and kept one hand on her cash register. It was antique, probably worth more on its own than the gil inside it. But she kept one hand on it, her right hand clutched the side of her apron and her green eyes kept flicking from Keiss to the door.

Green nervous eyes, and a freckled nose that twitched as she stuttered. Her hair was pulled back in the typical Clavat girl style: long dark brown hair pulled back in two pigtails covered with a scarf. When her hand wasn't toying with her apron she was messing with the ends of her braids.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I just can't s-sell you a wagon…You really should g-go now."

"Look," Keiss sighed, "Can you at least tell me where I can get one. I swear I'm not here to rob you. I just need a little help."

The Clavat girl sucked her lips inward and shook her head. "I-I don't really think y-you'll find any help o-out here, Selkie."

The red head sighed. "Fine. Fine." The tapped his hands on the desk grumbling. "We'll just go to the next town."

"W-we'll?" The teenager shifted behind the counter, "T-there's more of you, Selkie?"

Keiss frowned, "You could ask me my name instead of just saying 'Selkie' over and over again." The girl opened her mouth like she was going to apologize, but stopped and just shook her head. "Whatever. Don't worry your head about it, my partner and I will be on our way." Keiss turned around grumbling to himself about Clavat hicks and stupid farmers. The girl watched him leave and slowly exhaled. As Keiss threw open the door she caught a glimpse of the sky outside and gasped.

"Alright!" Keiss jumped down the stairs, "You win! This place sucks! Let's go up the road."

Layle just laughed, "I told you we weren't going to get any help here…" The Crystal Bearer looked up at the sky, "And now it looks like we're going to have to make the walk through a pack of monsters."

"Great, maybe kicking their ass will help me relieve some stress…That stupid girl in there couldn't even fathom learning to use my name. She just kept calling me 'Selkie'."

Layle shrugged and shook his head, "Not surprised… Come on. Let's get going." Layle was set on leaving. He figured he and Keiss could go get a wagon from Nevul tonight, and when they road back to get the ship he would just sneak back and check things out. No sense in lingering around with Keiss. Especially now that the Selkie had managed to upset one of the locals.

Just as the Crystal Bearer was getting ready to turn around and lead his partner away from the forgettable little town, the door to the store opened and the girl stuck her head out. "Selkie wait! You can't leave there's a storm—" the girl's sentence started to trickle off as she looked down the steps at Keiss and Layle, "—coming …in… …"

Keiss, who was too busy looking at his partner's reaction to the girl- an expression he could only label as unwanted shock, didn't hear the girl's sentence taper off. But he did hear the start of next one.

"…Layle?"

"Who?" The Crystal replied without missing a beat.

"You!" Keiss didn't miss one either. He pointed at the blond then turned and looked at the girl. "You just said his name didn't you?"

"I-I-uh…" The brunette looked at Keiss then at Layle and then back at Keiss and nodded. That was all the Selkie needed; he turned about around and smiled at Layle.

"Oh we are so not leaving this place." He turned back around to the girl with a grin on his face, "Hey, Miss, you feel like selling me a wagon now?"

"I-uh…" The girl looked up at the sky and then back down at the mercenaries. "Layle, you need to come inside before the storm gets here."

The blond frowned, "The hell, is that why you came out, because of the storm." He turned around and started to walk away, "Come on, Keiss, let's go."

"Hey! You heard the shop girl, we should go inside. And _talk_. To this _girl_. That knows _you_." The Selkie crossed his arms and didn't budge.

Layle ground his teeth together and turned back around to tell him to follow him, but the girl cut him off, "At least come inside and wait! It's dangerous! The monsters will-"

"What? The Coeurls? Beetles? I can handle a bunch of prairie monsters."

"It's not the Coeurls and Blazer Beetles you have to worry about! It's those!" The girl pointed down the road. Both Keiss and Layle turned to see the edge of the storm coming up the road. Usually out in the low lands simple monsters roamed wild. Not anything to worry about and hardly anything that got to be larger than a man. But that was not the case with what was coming down the road. Charging up the beaten path was a pack of very large, very out of place mass of purple skin, black horns and flailing tails. A pack of Behemoths.

"W-what the…" Layle took a step toward the on coming monsters. "Why are mountain monsters out here…"

"Hey, Layle!" The Clavat turned to now see Keiss on the steps with the shop girl, "I think you should listen to her! Get inside!"

The Crystal Bearer turned and looked back at the monsters before running the few feet back up the steps. The Behemoth out in front had already spotted him and was charging for the store. Just as he came over the thresh hold of the door, Keiss started to close it, but instead of closing it collided with a monsters large talon. The girl let out a scream as Behemoth's clawed paw scraped at the door and tore at it. Keiss pressed his back to the door trying to push against the attacking monster.

"L-Layle! Do something!"

The Clavat grabbed a crate of Star Carrots and hurled it out the door right into the monster's eye. It relented a bit, and he grabbed another box, turning to the girl and shouting at her. "Don't just stand there! Help Keiss with the door!" She nodded nervously and ran to help the Selkie push it shut while Layle tossed anything that wasn't nailed down out at the creature. It finally pulled back and they closed the door. "Move!" The Crystal Bearer grabbed a counter top with his powers and moved it in front of the door.

As his partner and the shop girl backed up they head the monsters slam on the door again. Over and over it rammed it, splintering it a bit more each time. It made the girl let out a shout and she raced behind the counter. "I-It's never gonna stop now! It knows we're in here!"

"…We're gonna have to fight it." Keiss turned to Layle who was looking out the window.

"Fight them you mean…they're circling the buildings now…At least ten of them."

"Damn." The Selkie reached into his pockets and pulled out his knives. "Alright, when you move the counter I'll make a path for us to get ou-"

"Wait!" The girl stuck her head up, "Y-you can't go out there! You'll be killed!"

"Look, Constance, just stay behind the counter and don't make a noise."

"Constance!" Keiss looked back at her and frowned, "Damn I was hoping you were Lyra."

"What- Really! Keiss how can you can be thinking of that at a time like this?"

"Layle!" The girl behind the counter shouted again, "Just stay inside! They'll take care of the monsters!"

"They? Who's they? The villagers?" As he asked the question Keiss could hear the distinct sound of gun shouts come from outside. The Behemoth that had been trying to break the door down suddenly stopped. Out the window Layle could see the purple beast pulling away and heading down the road as something raced by. He ran for the door and moved the counter despite the girl's protest and looked outside.

Zipping down the road were about six crystal bikes, much older models than the ones the Military currently used, but they were still moving pretty fast. One out in front with a cannon mounted on it blasted away a Behemoth still trying to stand it ground. The riders were a mix of four Lilties and two Clavats. Keiss came to stand out on the steps with Layle and watched as the men rode around the buildings and the street rounding up Behemoths and blasting away at them with their guns and cannons.

"…Who are these guys?" Keiss turned to his partner.

"…I…Don't know…"

"They're mercenaries." They both turned around to see Constance now out from the counter. "They take care of the monsters. We hired them."

Layle looked back at the men on their bikes; they had quickly and efficiently taken out eight of the monsters while two more proceeded to run up the road and around the bend. "You hired…Mercenaries…?"

"The whole town pitched in…well almost…" Constance pat Layle on the shoulder, "I'm glad you didn't get hur-" He jerked away from her and walked down the steps, still looking at the men on their bikes as they came to gather in the middle of the street. The Lilty with the cannon mounted on his bike started to shout.

"Clavats of Denthe! You can come out of your homes! The Monsters are all taken care of!"

On cue the shut up windows and doors of the little town started to open. Keiss looked around as a bunch of very timid and weary looking Clavats emerged clapping and looking relieved. He turned to the brunette girl next to him, "Has it always been this way?"

"N-no. The monsters only showed up a few weeks ago."

"Why?"

"No one knows," The girl started down the steps. "Layle…Layle, wait up." Keiss followed them out into the middle of the street. The Clavat didn't hear her. He walked up to the Lilty boasting that the monster problem was taken care of shouting at him to get his attention.

"Hey! HEY YOU!" The man turned to him with a smirk.

"Oh, a new face? What do you want outsider?"

"What are you talking about, the monsters are taken care of? They are still two running up the hill. There's still a ranch up there. Go catch them!"

The man turned his head and then just chuckled, "Up the hill? Look, I took care of the monsters for the people who paid me to." He jerked his thumb back toward the hill, "After they go around that corner they aren't my problem."

"…What?"

"You heard me, kid. I'm a mercenary. I do what I am paid to do. That bitch doesn't pay she deals with the monsters herself."

"What is he talking about?" Keiss turned to Constance who was trying to reach out and grab Layle's coat.

"L-look…Keiss…Layle…N-not everyone pays the—we can get a wagon and go up the hill- Layle? Are you listening to me?"

Keiss watched the girl. The way she was reaching forward he would have thought she was trying to stick her hand into the mouth of a sleeping Beetle. She was nervous again, and he quickly saw why. Just as her finger tips touched the edge of Layle's jacket, the Clavat jerked forward. He grabbed the man on the bike by his collar and yanked him off it. He started shouting and what few villagers were out of their homes backed up. Without looking he tossed the man a few feet with his powers and got on his bike. "Layle!" Constance tried to grab him again and this time the bike took off, leaving her and Keiss in the dust.

The Selkie ran forward shouting to him, "Layle! Layle!"

"It's no good…" The girl smoothed out her apron. "You're not gonna catch him on foot."

Keiss stared at her, "Why did he do that? What's up the hill?"

"Lyra's ranch…"

Keiss blinked for a second and then looked forward at the dust trail ahead of him. He then turned his attention to the nearest Crystal Bike. It was left unattended as the other men had gone to help their friend that Layle had launched into a window. The Selkie climbed on and took off; he could barely hear someone shouting for him to stop in the distance.

* * *

Once he was on the bike he was certain it was a piece of junk. It could definitely use some tuning, but at least it was going fast enough for him to catch up to his partner. Within seconds he was upon Layle. However it also helped that the Clavat seemed to have rammed his bike into one of the escaping monsters. Probably to slow it down. But judging by the look on his face as he grabbed it by the horns and flipped it onto its back, it was probably an action he had made in a fit of rage.

"I don't think I have seen him this angry about something…" Keiss pulled up as the monster's body broke apart and returned to the stream. "Layle!" He motioned for his partner to come over. "Did you already get the other?"

"No!" Layle got on the back of Keiss' bike, "It's already up the hill."

"Alright!" Keiss started up the bike again, "Let's see what this piece of junk can do." As the bike took off, Keiss could feel Layle leaning over his shoulder as he stood up on the back of the bike. The Clavat's left hand was hanging on this shoulder so tight he was sure the bone was going to break. He was certain now, he had never seen the Crystal Bearer this anxious about anything.

With two people, the bike was a bit slower going, but they still made it up the hill faster than they would on foot. At the top of the hill was a gate with a sign- or a former sign- it was now knocked into the dirt. Clawed down by a monster. To Keiss' surprise, the land on top of the hill was long and flat. There were gates on either side leading directly up to a two story house. And behind the gates he could see short grass rushing by out the corner of his eye. He turned his head and searched for the monster. There was clearly damage all over the place, some looked recent, some looked like it was in the middle of being repaired.

"There! To the left!" The Selkie turned his head at Layle's directions. Off to the felt past one of the fields there was the Behemoth. It was…chasing something? No, fighting someone. He veered the bike toward one of the gates. Layle used his powers to rip the post out and make a path. As it sped along the grass, Keiss could now see what it was fighting. Just outside a little barn there was a woman, wielding a sword and a yellow shield with short brown hair and a green dress with claw marks in it. She was weaving back and forth in front of the monster, dodging its horns and using her shield to protect herself form hits claws when it slashed forward.

She would roll to the side and swing, cutting into his paws and legs, and run under it stabbing at its knees. The monster roared and turned trying to smash her into the ground, but she was untouchable. Or so it seemed. On her last roll, the Behemoth brought its tail down and tore up the ground under her feet, sending her flying. Her sword landed stuck in the ground a few feet away from her and she landed on her back, still clutching the shield.

Just the boys reached the other end of the field, and Layle ripped the post out, the Behemoth was standing over her swiping at the shield trying to cut through it. The Crystal Bearer hung onto the post and pulled his hand back. He let it fly and it connected right into the monster's eye. It roared and pulled back.

"Keiss! Get her and leave!" Before the Selkie could respond Layle jumped form the bike and rolled to his feet. He didn't hesitate to start running for the now half blind monster that was swinging its claws and tail viciously at anything in its path. The red head watched as his partner grabbed one of the Behemoth's paws and yanked it forward; sending it crashing to the half built barn it was thrashing in front of. He brought the bike to a halt and reached out for the Clavat woman on the ground.

"Come on! Let's go!" The woman was dazed. She was sitting up and looking right past Keiss at Layle who was pushing the monster back by its horns. "Come on!" She turned to him and took the hand. However as Keiss pulled her up and turned the bike to leave he heard her gasp.

"W-what are you doing!"

"I'm taking you to the edge of the hill so you'll be safe!"

"…Turn around!" She looked back at Layle who was still dodging the monster's attacks.

"Are you crazy! You just nearly died! I'll turn around once I don't have-" Keiss stopped as he felt the woman reach into his pockets and pull out one of his knives. She pressed the tip to his throat and shouted again.

"Turn around, Selkie, or I will drive myself!" Keiss didn't object this time, he turned the bike and grumbled. The woman kept the knife pressed there as she barked orders. "Drive for my sword!" He turned the bike again and she finally lowered the knife. The woman reached out and yanked the blade from the ground and spun it in her hand to get a good grip. "Head for the monster!"

"Really? Do you have a death wish!"

"Do you!" He turned at a sharp angel and they drove for the Behemoth. The monster had Layle pinned to the wall of the barn. Snarling it raised its claws to slash at his face. He ducked under and rolled to the side just in time to see Keiss and the Clavat woman ride by. "Catch!" She tossed him the sword.

Layle grabbed it with his powers and hurled it right into the Behemoth's face. It connected between its eyes and the monster let out a low growl as its body fell into the barn, knocking out a few planks and support beams before it faded away.

Keiss brought the bike to stop just before his partner and before he could even speak the woman was dismounting and walking toward Layle. "Layle! …Layle!" She shook her head and covered her mouth. "You…What are you doing here?"

The Selkie dismounted and watched. The sudden onset of anger and agitation that had possessed his friend earlier was quickly being replaced with an odd and awkward smile. It wasn't his usually cocky one. It was warm, friendly. Probably only a face he ever saw him make when he was sleeping. However as he watched the woman walk forward he noticed the background was swaying. Keiss looked up to see the half of a barn was tilting and creaking. He got off the bike and ran for her pulling her back and shouting at Layle. "Look out! Layle, move!" The Crystal Bearer looked up and started to run, but there wasn't enough time.

The unstable structure came crashing down. Keiss and the woman watched as they saw Layle reached out try and pull himself forward, but the building came down on him. Keiss let the woman go as she struggled to move forward.

"Layle! Oh my! No! LAYLE!" she started to grab pieces of wood and toss them aside. Keiss joined her. Both of them shouting and tossing planks, and boards; half of beams and looking out for nails.

"Layle! Come on! Answer us!"

"Please be alright! Layle! Can you hear us!" As the two dug Keiss felt the broken boards beneath his feet shake. He looked down and watched as blue light kept pushing upward. Quickly he jumped off the pile of wood and stepped back. Just as he did the rubble blew sky high. The woman jumped back as well and put her shield up to protect her head. Once the boards stopped falling they both came over and looked down into the mess.

There was Layle. Slowly pulling himself out. The woman's mouth hung open in horror. Keiss' did too.

"W-w-what are- you two looking at…"He stumbled forward and rubbed the side of his face. It felt wet. Layle looked down at his hand. The first thing he realized was he could only see out his right eye. He then realized he could only see out his right eye because his left had blood clouding his vision. Or was that blood on his hand. Okay, no it was both. And if he could see it from the other's point of view he would also know that the front half of his hair was stained red too.

"I…I think…I might be hurt…" He stumbled forward again and Keiss ran forward to catch him.

"Yeah, that's probably the understatement of the year."

"…No!" Layle lifted his head and pointed at the woman, "Understatement! Is you! Lyra! What- the- hell! Behemoths! Are not 'little' monster problems!"

Keiss looked up at the woman. Her face was unreadable, she was just looking at Layle, her hands clasped around the edge of her shield. The longer she stared the more her lips pressed down into a frown. "…You're hurt."

"Behemoths!" The Clavat shouted at her again.

"Stop talking," she took a step forward, "You're just going to make it worse." She then turned to Keiss, "Excuse me, Selkie, will you help me with him. I have a medical kit back in the house. I can fix him up there."

"-Lyra!"

"Layle, I mean it. You talk again. I stitch your mouth as well as your head." She came around to Layle's left and pulled his arm over her shoulder. "Honestly…Can you ever not cause trouble."

Keiss held onto Layle's right arm and followed the woman's lead. He looked down at his partner who kept his head down. Clearly grumbling under his breath about monsters still. "So, uh…I'm Keiss. Layle's partner. It's nice to me you-"

"Lyra," She smiled at him over the Crystal Bearer's bloodied hair. "Layle's mother."

"Ah!" Keiss just nodded, "…I have got a lot of things to ask you."

"…Keiss…no snooping…"

"I'm pretty sure you were told not to talk." The Selkie pat him on the back with a smile. He had never been so happy his airship crashed.

* * *

A/N: And that's all for this week. You were probably not expecting that huh? Well, since the actual game, and neither the American or Japanese developer sites give any info on Layle's background, I figured making one for him was in order. And it only seemed proper that anyone that raised Layle is probably a bad ass. how else would you raise a kid that could toss you if you couldn't prove to them you were top dog?


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: Author's Note: Here's a chapter, all by its lonesome. Like I said before guys, you don't have to review every little chapter XD. Just review what you like. That's all.  
P.S. Thanks to Optical Colors who pointed out the errors~ turns out I uploaded the wrong draft. XDDDD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

The entire walk to the house, Layle protested being helped. And every time he spoke he was rebuked by Lyra, insisting he focus his energy on moving his feet and keeping himself coordinated. With each time she scolded him, Keiss just chuckled to himself. By all means, Layle being horribly injured wasn't funny. Not in the least. But he couldn't help but be amused by their fighting.

Keiss followed Lyra's lead and took Layle back to the house. They climbed the steps and she pushed open the door. Together the stumbled into the front room and Lyra jerked her head, "The kitchen. Head for the kitchen…" Keiss turned to the left, where Lyra was looking and pulled his partner with him. The trio entered the kitchen and Lyra let go of her son to grab a chair and put him in it. Layle instantly slumped backward and she tiled his head back. "Hey. Look up. Keep your eyes open, Layle."

"My eyes -are open, Lyra…"

"No they're not." She removed her apron on pressed it to his head. "Keiss, was it? Hold this to his head, don't let him fall asleep. I'll be right back." Keiss put his hand on the wadded up fabric and watched as the woman rushed out of the room. Keiss looked around the kitchen. It was simple. It had a clock up on the wall to tell time, cabinets and counters lining three-fourths of the room, a big window over the sink to see out of, an old antique ice box, and an old carved wood table. Very simple and country. He looked down at Layle who was looking up at him from his right eye.

"You still there?"

"…Still…where?"

"Hey don't fall asleep!" Keiss leaned down and pat the side of his face, "You got'ta focus on something—Le-let's talk." The Selkie rubbed some of the blood away from his friend's face and smiled. "Pick a topic…Talk about anything."

He watched as Layle blinked and looked around, "…Where's Lyra?"

"She went to go get you some stitches…" The Clavat tried to sit up and Keiss pushed him back down, "Whoa! Hey! Stay down!"

"—Behemoth's…Lyra…"

"Layle, you got those already! Oh man…Layle, you got to hang on…" Keiss kept his hand pressed down on Layle's skull and kept his other hand on the mercenary's cheek. Ten minutes ago the Clavat was arguing and grumbling about everything. Now seemed to be lulling slowly off to sleep. "Come on, Layle…keep talking to me…Uh…Let's talk about the mission."

"… …No…"

"Okay, well then…how about Chime's? Hey remember the time we-" Layle started to try and sit up another time and again Keiss pushed him back down. "Layle! Seriously, listen to me!" The Clavat grabbed his wrist and scowled at him through his blurry vision. "Look, you know I am the first person to make light of anything. I'm right there with you when it comes to joking around," He smiled and nodded reassuringly, "But you need to stay put. And not move. Lyra will be right back!"

On cue the Clavat woman came back into the kitchen carrying a box, as soon as she came into view Layle stopped trying to get up. "…Lyra…You lied."

"Layle, for Crystal's sake, are you trying to get up?" She opened the box, "I swear…You never listen to reason. Keiss, move your hand and fill a bowl up with warm water for me." The Selkie took a step back as the woman came to stand behind his partner. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was the tone of her voice, or the way she carried herself, or perhaps because the image of her fighting a Behemoth was still fresh in his mind, but he did was she said and didn't question it. He filled up a bowl with some warm water and brought it to her and she handed him a towel. "Okay, first we need to clean the wound. Then I can start stitching. …Layle, keep your eyes open."

Keiss and Lyra started to wash away the bloodied mess in Layle's hair. The Selkie was patting down around the gash on his head, frowning. It really didn't seem like the blood was going to stop anytime soon. And the less and less responsive Layle became the more and more he felt his stomach knot up. Absently he wondered, when was the last time he felt this worried? It had to have been on the train, but somehow this seemed worse than that. On the train he could breathe.

"The –Behemoths…Lyra…Not in your …letters…"

"I told you I could handle it. I've been doing just fine."

"-If we hadn't—hadn't—had not been here you'd be dead."

"James would have come to help me," The Clavat woman stopped wiping up with her towel and asked Keiss to hold Layle's hair back. She took out a needle and thread and started poking into the skin without hesitation. Keiss felt Layle flinch just a bit, but nothing more. In fact they both acted as if this was common place.

"…W-where…are the ranch hands-?" Layle lifted his arm waved it about. "—Why am I—sending you g-g-g-il for help…And there's no one here?"

Keiss was now curious too. He hadn't thought about the money, not with Layle's head gushing blood everywhere. But indeed, Layle had been mailing out money since he met him. The girl back in town said the monsters in town started a few weeks ago…And the Lilty said Lyra doesn't pay them to watch her land…So, if the money was for workers? Where were they?

"…I fired them."

"—What!" Layle jolted to sit up and the woman pushed him back down. The Selkie felt the chair jerk.

"Sit!" She sighed, "To be more accurate, some of them left. I fired the rest. I didn't want them to get hurt."

"So –you get hurt instead!" Keiss again felt the chair shake. Even though Layle wasn't actively moving, the furniture definitely was.

"You're getting excited. You'll start bleeding faster." Layle frowned but stayed in the chair. He closed his eyes- probably out of spite. At first Keiss wanted to tug at his arm and make sure he wasn't going to sleep. However when he looked down he saw the Clavat male's hands were clenched into fist. No he wasn't asleep at all. The Selkie kept his hands on Layle's shoulders, just in case he tried to get up again. And even though he didn't feel Layle move, he was certain the chair was moving slightly.

Just as Lyra as finishing up the stitches, the front door burst open. "Lyra!" They heard a girl's voice call down the hall. "Lyra! Are you here! Is Layle here?" Keiss looked up as he saw the shop girl fly past the kitchen door, then backtrack and look in. She covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my word! Layle!"

" 'Stance. Don't shout." The Woman didn't even look up as she finished wiping up Layle's face. The woman stepped aside and let girl come stand in front of Layle. The blond just kept his eyes shut.

"I-is he…asleep?"

"No, he's not." Keiss squeezed Layle's shoulder, but smiled at the girl as if nothing was wrong.

Constance stared at them and then at Lyra before speaking again. "Lyra…We got'ta take Layle out'ta here! Those Lilties aren't happy about him and the Selkie stealing their bikes! They're coming this way…Dad's trying to stop them from-"

"Layle's not going anywhere, Stance." The woman took a step back and started to wash off her needle. "Look at his head. He can't leave for a while."

"W-Who's coming?" Layle opened his eyes again.

Constance shook her head. "Layle, that guy you tossed and his buddies…You made a mess in town. Half the village is comin-"

"Constance," Lyra turned to her, "Stop talking about it. I will deal with them."

"B-but-"

"I have to agree, Lyra." Keiss spoke up, still hanging onto Layle's shoulders. "I don't think you can take on an angry mob by yourself. At least let me help."

The woman shook her head and swept her hand back over her short brown hair. "You see that young man in the chair," She motioned to Layle, "I've had more 'angry mobs' in my front yard in seventeen years thanks to him than most Selkies will riot into in their lifetime." She then smiled and closed up her medical kit and handed it to Constance. "You two stay in here, with Layle. Do not let him get up."

Keiss and Constance watched the woman go, leaving just the three youths in the kitchen. No one spoke. There was just the sound of the clock ticking. The girl leaned up against the table staring at Layle, who kept his eyes closed and his lips turned down into a frown. Keiss had gotten another towel soaked in warm water and was holding it to his head. No one spoke. Occasionally there was the sound of a sigh. And then there were voices. The Selkie and the Clavat girl looked at each other. They could hear voices drifting down the hall into the kitchen. Sounded like the town was here…

"I…I have to go…" Constance left the kitchen and Keiss frowned. He looked down at Layle.

"You awake?"

"…yeah…" The Crystal Bearer hesitated, "I'm…awake…"

"…You want me to go watch?"

"…I …Will…kill you…if you…don't…"

Keiss hesitated for a moment before lifting his hands from Layle's shoulders. "Don't leave this room. Don't fall asleep." As he took a step back the voices grew louder and Layle urged him to go again. With one last look back Keiss ran down the hall. He could see Constance leaning against a window in the front room of the house. She had opened it and was listening to the arguments. The Selkie joined her and frowned. "What's going on?"

"OH! Selkie….B-but who's watching Layle?"

"I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt…What's going on?"

Constance looked back at the hall before looking forward again, "It's like I said, Selkie. Those mercenaries aren't happy you stole their bikes. Or that one's totaled…They want Lyra to hand you two over…"

Keiss looked out the window. Outside the front of the house and just in front of the long path leading up from the front gate stood Lyra and a muscular looking Clavat male. And just in front of them were the mercenaries, then behind them a few of the town's men had followed and were adding to the ruckus taking place.

"Lyra! We told you, you could do what you want with your land so long as it didn't affect the town!" The Clavats in the back shouted. "That kid of yours wrecked my window! The Lilties are threatening to leave! Hand him and the Selkie over to the Authorities! Quit being stubborn woman!" The uproar continued and Lyra and the man next to her stood silently. Keiss couldn't see her face, but he imagined she was looking calm. Her body didn't shift, and she kept her arms crossed. The man at her side kept his hands on his hips. His body was slightly turned so Keiss could see he was frowning.

One of the Lilties stepped forward smirking. It was the man Layle had tossed from the bike earlier. Keiss could swear he saw glass still on the man's shoulder. "See, lady. The way the town figures it, you owe us. And this time there is no 'I'm not paying' attitude…So, hand over the Crystal Bearer and the Selkie and we'll be on our way. OR, you can pay for the damages to our equipment, and interest for their interference with our work."

Keiss shook his head, "That guy… I could write the Lieutenant and have a few soldiers out here in days…"

"Lieutenant?" The girl looked at him puzzled. They both turned their attentions back to the outside as Lyra spoke up.

"I'm not paying you lot anything." She pointed to the men in the back, "I will cover any damages to your homes and stores we're responsible for…But I'm not paying the mercenaries. It's your job to fight monsters. You should be able to cover your bikes."

The Lilty stomped his foot, "You bitch! Are you listening to me! I want those criminals! Give me that kid or I will turn our weapons on you!"

"Okay," Keiss stood up, "I'm going out the-" The Selkie stopped just as he heard a crash behind him. Both he and Constance turned to see a picture and its frame broken on the ground. The two got up from their window and rushed into the hallway where Layle was already half way to the front door. "Damn it!" Keiss rushed forward and grabbed him. "Layle! Now who's a liar!"

"—let—me—go-"

"Layle!" The Selkie pulled him backward, "You need to stay still your head is still really tender! And you are in no condition to-" Keiss suddenly felt himself stop. Layle had his hand on his chest, and he had wrapped his partner in blue light. The Selkie struggled to move, but actually found that doing so seemed to make the hold tighter. Almost to the point of suffocation. Was that intentional? "L-La-Layle!" The Clavat pushed him away, and the added jolt of gravity sent him banging to the wall, knocking down a few more pictures. Constance shouted at him to stop. Layle didn't even look back as Keiss slid down the wall. "W-what the hell…?" The Selkie looked on as Layle opened the door and stepped outside.

"Are you alright!" Constance squat down next to him.

"Y-yeah…" Keiss looked out the door and stood up. "W-we need to go and stop him…"

The girl shook her head. "You can't stop Layle when he's angry like that…"

Keiss took a few tender steps forward, "Angry? Layle doesn't get angry…" He bit the side of his lip, except for earlier in town…

The girl followed him. "You don't know Layle, like we know Layle." Keiss came to stand in the door with Constance and watch.

The people behind the mercenaries had started to back up, the moment they actually laid eyes on the Crystal Bearer. Even though she had her back to the door, Lyra knew as soon as they started retreating something was wrong. She turned around and shouted, "Layle! Go back inside!" He stopped for a moment, looking at her, before walking forward again. Keiss watched as the man next to Lyra stepped aside. He didn't even try to stop Layle.

The head Lilty walked forward smiling, "Ah it would seem you have some sense, coming to give yourself up, Crystal Bearer?"

Lyra turned the Lilty and shouted at him, "Leave! Right now! We'll pay your stupid fine, just get off my land!"

"Shut up!" The man came to stand toe to toe with Layle, who was surprisingly, managing to keep himself upright. "The boy is giving himself up, you can keep your money," The man nodded at Layle, "Now, where is your partner?" Layle's eyes narrowed at the Lilty, but he didn't talk. "Come on. I don't have all evening. Where is he?"

"…Off…" Layle muttered.

"What?"

"Get off…" The Crystal Bearer raised his voice, "Get off. Get off—Get off! Our! RANCH!" Layle put his hands on the Lilty and shoved him. Under normal circumstances he should have just fallen onto the ground. However the Crystal Bearer had put a bit of his power into the push. Well perhaps more than 'a bit' as the man was sent flying backward. The impact and force of Layle's powers sent him skidding for several feet, his body just tumbling in the air until he hit the ground. Even then he kept rolling. Keiss was sure the man actually did not stop until he was at the gate of the property.

At once the town's people present took off running. The remaining mercenaries raised their guns and started to shoot. Layle put up a dome around his body deflecting the bullets. The Clavat then reached out and grabbed onto two of their weapons. The men refusing to let go felt themselves be dragged into the air and tossed violently back and forth. Keiss ran down the steps shouting Layle's name. The way his partner was flinging the men around he would snap their necks soon enough.

Just as Keiss ran past the large man that had been standing with Lyra, he reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stop, Selkie!"

"Let me go!" He tried to pull away from him as he watched Layle finally let those two go and tossed them just as far as their partner. Of the remaining three mercenaries, two ran and one stood his ground. He sat on his Crystal Bike getting ready to fire, and the Bearer charged at him. Before he could get the bikes gun off Layle seized it in a field of gravity and tossed the bike- and its rider high into the air. He held onto them and kept them up there, and just as with Keiss in the house, as the man tried to fight to get down, the blue circle slowly started to close in around him.

"Layle!" Lyra ran up to him and grabbed his arms. "Layle! Put him down! Layle! Listen to me!" She started to tug on his jacket and looked up frantically. Finally she took a step back and shook her head shouting she smacked him across the face. At once the gravity field broke and the mercenary and his bike fell. They landed with a loud crash. The man slowly climbed out and hobbled away, his leg most likely broken.

Layle on the other hand toppled over. Even though it was just a smack across the face, the blond fell forward to his knees gasping for air and holding his head. His entire body hurt as if the barn had come crashing down on him all over again. Lyra put her hands on his shoulders and shook her head, "Layle…Layle! Damn it, Layle…you're bleeding again…You promised me. You promised you weren't going to lose your temper any more…" Layle just shook his head and leaned forward until his head hit her dress.

The Clavat holding Keiss finally let him go, but the Selkie didn't move.

"W-what in the world…" He blinked, dazed at what had just happened. "I have never…Never seen Layle…do things like that before."

"You haven't?" The man spoke up, "Well then, take a good look. And remember to never get on that Crystal Bearer's bad side."

Keiss looked forward and frowned. Is this…Why Layle did not want to come here?

* * *

It took them a good twenty minutes to stitch Layle up again. Afterward, Constance and James- as Keiss had learned his name amidst Lyra's fussing at everyone- had gone back to town to survey the uproar they were sure would follow. After they were gone and Layle was done flipping out and bleeding, Lyra had asked Keiss to sit with him while she checked out all the damage done to the ranch before the sun finished setting.

That left just Layle and Keiss, sitting in the front room of the house. The Crystal Bearer looked pale and miserable and kept his head resting on Keiss' shoulder. They sat together on the large couch in the room. Nothing was said, but occasionally Layle would sigh, or flinch, or let out a painful whine. The Selkie kept an arm wrapped around his waist. He wanted to talk about something, anything to try and cheer Layle up. To cheer himself up, too. But all he could do was squeeze his partner's side and let his eyes roam around the room.

In between his mind trying to make light of things and panicking that he felt Layle falling asleep, Keiss had come to realize that Lyra's home was actually very lavishly decorated for a Clavat. It wasn't the high end of Alfitaria, but she had a lot of nice things, a big house, and lots of land. He had heard both her and Layle mention this was a ranch, and from glancing around he quickly realized it was Chocobos the woman was raising out here. There were a few awards here and there for the creatures. And a picture of a bird or two winning at the Chocobo Circuit.

But what had really drawn his eye, were a few pictures over the fire place. Perhaps it was years of training himself to look for clues in settings, or just his own curiosity about his partner and the mother he never knew about, but he was dying to get up and look at them closely. Keiss kicked himself mentally for even having the desire to get up and leave the couch. But at the same time form here he was lined up perfectly with a picture that looked like a ten year old version of Layle and bit of a younger version of Lyra sitting on a fence.

Inwardly he wondered if he was a bad person for wanting to look at the picture and burn it into his brain to remind Layle what he looked like as a child.

Keiss felt the Crystal Bearer shift and sit up. He turned his head and leaned forward a bit to look him in the eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"…Tired…" was all Layle said.

"…Look I know you're tired, but you can't sleep. …Let's get you some water or something. When Lyra comes back maybe she'll get you something to ea-"

"No." Layle started to stand up and Keiss got up before him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Hey. I am not letting you go again. Last time I did, you went bat shit."

"…They deserved…that…"

"Even so. You sit." Keiss held him in place. The two stared at each other before Layle sighed and leaned back into the couch. The Selkie let go and stood back watching him, and sighed. "Until she gets back, you need to stay awake, okay? …Man if we were in the city I could just take you to the hospital…" Layle's only response to that was to let out a long sigh.

Keiss walked around the back of the couch and stood over him, looking down into his dulled out stoic face. "Crystal Bearer…" The red head glanced over his shoulder for a second before leaning down and kissing his partner lightly on the lips. "You can make it, Layle. I know you can."

The blond lightly smiled and started to raises his hand to pull Kiess back down, however he stopped when they both heard Lyra calling to them. She entered the front room and sighed tossing her apron over her shoulder with a bit of a smile. "All right. Let's work on building your strength back up, Layle. You can't sleep, so that means you're stuck with me, my medicine, and a bowl of soup all night."

The Crysal Bearer groaned and muttered to Keiss to save him. The Selkie shook his head, "Is it, really that bad?"

"…Is Regal…annoying?"

The Selkie chuckled and leaned down to pat Layle's shoulder, "Well, at least your already getting your sense of humor back."

Layle's lips half twisted, "You've been… Laughing this whole ….time….Jerkass."


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Back! Here are three more. And I'm gonna say it again, even though I will probably be ignored, but **you guys don't have to review each chapter**. You can just tell me what you liked and that's good enough for me. Anyway, I figured I would give a little insight into my way of thinking about Layle and the anger from last chapter:

1.) During the course of the game, Layle never really loses his cool. Even int eh beginning while in a crashing airship he laughs if you crash into the walls. 2.) He roughly explains to Belle he's stronger the more excited he is/more worked up he is. 3.) Layle only openly displays anger at Jegran after the murders of VaiGali and Amidatelion, and as the High Commander grabs Keiss with the same crystallizing hand. 4.) While openly pissed, Layle attempts to crush Jegran is only stopped by being shot at.

I thought about all of those things when I was writting the last chapter. And figured that in the case of people threatening his home and family, Layle would probably get angry enough to hurt someone on purpose. Coupled with the adrenaline rush and blood loss, he probably take hurting to the point of nearly killing. Anyway, I am glad the scene got some shock and awe. Hope you guys like what's next.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**

* * *

**

By the time the sun had set, the two story farm house was filled with the smell of food being cooked. Lyra had taken over keeping an eye on Layle, while she made up something for them to eat. She had taken Layle's jacket and shirt and given them to Keiss with the instructions to toss them in the hall and go get a shirt from an upstairs room. An understandable order, as Layle had been covered in blood for the better part of two hours. What bugged him is that he was told to do the same, since his clothing looked 'scruffy'.

He did just crash an airship and dig his best friend out of a pile of rubble. Plus Lyra herself was still covered in blood- but something in his head said complaining was out. So as he looked around upstairs for the room she had only defined as 'you'll know it when you see it', he was grumbling under his breath. "Did we land in Layle's home town or mine? Perhaps he does not come back home because he likes doing whatever the fuck he wa-" Keiss stopped and stared at one for the door frames.

All around the sides there things carved in it, and a little knife stuck in the frame. One side had what looked like series of notches going up the side, and the other looked like it had a pattern carved going all the way up it. Across the top was 'Layle' carved into the wood. The Selkie put his hand on the door knob and opened it up. In no way was the room decorated like the rest of the house. The rustic farm feel was just not there- well save for the furniture. However the rest of the room was covered in odd things. Maps of Alfitaria on one wall with darts stuck in it; the dart board across on the other wall, next to it a map of all the different rail ways- this at least had tacks in in and not darts. On the ceiling there were pictures of monsters: large ones, small ones, some with 'X's through them and a date; the other pages were left blank. Under the monsters different posters could be seen of places around the world. There were two desks in the room, one next to the bed, one across of it. The one across had a little shelf on it for a few books and magazines and the one next to the bed had a light on it.

The first thing Keiss noticed was the room looked a bit disorganized. There were books stacked on the desk instead of on the shelf, the closet door was open, and there was a knocked over jar on the little stand by the bed. Just lying on its side. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. 'She left it the way it was…' As he turned the jar over he realized there was writing on it. 'Ticket Money- I count it ever night, stop taking gil, Constance'. He set it down, at first right side up, but then turned it back down. "Man, I heard Clavats get empty nest syndrome bad…But leaving it just as he left it… She must really miss Layle."

He walked over to the desk and picked up one of the magazines on the shelf. A few of the pages were tabbed off. Turning to them he saw they were listings for work around the area. Some were marked out, others circled, ones marked 'No Bearers' were distinctly scribbled over and in the margins was a total of all the money the jobs offered. Above the books on the wall was a list of items with prices next to them. Some in Layle's hand writing, some in Lyra's. Probably added after as they were all at the end and crossed off. Keiss leaned over and smirked. The last one was 'Something Chainmail so you don't get run through'.

"Well I can see you at least took her advice halfway…" He set the book down and turned to the closet. Inside he found the typical Clavat attire. "I can see why 'better clothes' is at the top of the list…" He started to rifle around for a shirt for Layle. "Yep…everything in here sucks…Brown, green, yellow and green, yellow and brown, oh hey blue!" he pulled out the shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. "That's mine."

* * *

After leaving his clothes and Layle's outside the door in the hallway as asked, the Selkie came back down stairs. Something smelled good…He rounded the corner back into the kitchen where Lyra was setting two plates on the table.

"Here, Layle." The Selkie extended a shirt to him. The Clavat looked up, looked at what Keiss was wearing and frowned.

"…Switch."

"I called it. No switching," he dropped the shirt on Layle's shoulder and sat down.

"They're my old clothes."

Lyra set a bowl down in front of Layle and then brought over a pot- which Keiss noted was not what smelled so good. Inside was some odd- thick looking green soup, or stew, or whatever, that she poured into the bowl with a ladle. "Layle, he's your guest, let him wear what he wants."

"Ugh…"

"What _is _that?"

"Mimett and Curiel Greens soup. And old recipe. Guaranteed to boost your strength and help your body when it's out of sorts."

"Greens?" Keiss curled up his lip, "Like Chocobo Greens?"

"The leaves off of them, yes."

Keiss watched as Layle pushed the bowl away and put his head down. "I think…I'll die…Thanks." The woman pulled him by the shoulders and pushed the bowl back at him.

"I hope you like pork chops, Keiss, It's really all I could make on such short notice."

Keiss smiled at Layle was he continued to pick up a bit of the soup with a soup and watch it drizzle back into the bowl. "Sounds better than Chocobo Feed Soup."

* * *

Through the course of dinner, Keiss had learned a few more things about the situation. It wasn't that he meant to snoop, but that it was the topic of conversation. After all, he did just fight Behemoths in the plains and witness his partner nearly kill a man- men. There was no way he was not going to talk about it.

So while he ate, and Layle cringed, Keiss and Lyra got into talking about the monsters. Apparently the little band of mercenaries had been hired about five days after the first band of odd monsters came to town. Originally Lyra, like everyone else, paid the gentlemen to dispose of the monsters and investigate why their streams had changed. However after the first week, the monsters grew and changed. The first few odd waves had been sea monsters: Sahagins, Electro Jellies, Flans. And they were followed by desert creatures: Cactuars and Chimeras. And it just kept getting worse. Each time the monsters changed, the mercenaries asked for more gil, as the risk on their lives kept going up.

And for the first few increases, Lyra paid with the rest of the town. However by the start of the third week, the price had gone up six times, and there was no sign of the monsters stopping. Nor could the men offer any explanation on the sudden changes in the storms, or even prove they were looking into it. When they were not fighting they could either be found in town eating up resources or seen out on the roads drinking and joking around. At the last town meeting, the mercenaries had told them with the arrival of the Behemoths they were going to start charging them five thousand gill a home a week, and they still had nothing to show on how they planned to stop the monsters from attacking.

"So I stopped paying…Right then and there, I stood up and told them I wouldn't pay. That none of us should."

"And I take it the town didn't like that?"

Lyra folded her hands under her chin, "Not really. They yelled at me, scolded me…I told them I would protect my own land. I knew how…But they all insisted we needed the protection. That we needed them to guard us if we wanted to have our festival…"

"Festival?"

"The 'Starry Moonlit Night'," Layle spoke up between choking down soup. "…Every year…On the last clear night of spring."

"Which is the in five days. We celebrate the first night the world was uncovered from Miasma after the meteorite fell." Lyra nodded to Keiss, "The Lilties and Selkies have festivals too, perhaps not on the same dates. But for us Clavat, we hold it at the end of spring. …But with the monster attacks, we probably won't hold it this year."

Keiss leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "So that's why, you were asking Layle if he was coming home for it? You know you could have just written us and said you needed help."

Lyra scoffed, "No, I was writing him to tell him not to come if he was…I would never write Layle to tell him I needed help with monsters."

"…Yeah…I'm noticing…Gaps of time in your story…" The Crystal Bearer frowned at his mother, "You wrote me and said…monsters were bothering you…for a few weeks. They started…Changing over a month ago."

"Well, I did not start fighting them myself until two weeks ago."

Again Layle grumbled, and Lyra stood up. "Anyway, Keiss, if you will just give me a minute, I can get the guest room ready for you-"

"I can just stay with Layle." He spoke up without thinking. "Y-you know, because, he can't fall asleep…" He smiled at the woman. Lyra stared at him for a second before nodding and getting up to clean the dishes. The Selkie tried to get up to help her, but she insisted upon doing it herself. So instead he was dealt out another order: to go get some sheets for the bed they would stay in tonight. So again, Keiss left the kitchen under vague direction; all he knew was that what he wanted was in a closet upstairs. And again as he climbed up the steps he nodded to himself, "I can see why I always fight tooth and nail to get Layle to do what I want…There is just no arguing with that lady."

At least getting the sheets was no trouble. He dumped them on the bed in Layle's room and considered changing the sheets before that old instinct of his clicked on. He wasn't with Layle right now…And Lyra was watching him and doing dishes. So, there was no one in the front room where all those pictures were. It was true, he could just ask about the stuff in the front room, he thought to himself as he crept down the stairs. It's not like Lyra wouldn't tell him. But Layle would complain. He shouldn't upset him with his busted head, and soon to be busted stomach. He stopped on the bottom of the stairs and looked down the hall. He was glad he didn't have to eat that stuff.

Without making a sound, Keiss crept into the front room of the house and made his way over to the mantle over the fire place. He glanced over the pictures taking them in quickly, before staring a closer inspection with the ones on his left. Photos of Layle and Lyra, Lyra and Layle; Layle and Constance, Layle, Constance, James and Lyra; Lyra and James, James and Constance. The photos were definitely arranged in chronological order, as the one on the farthest left was where everyone looked the newest. Layle was standing at Lyra's height. Just as he was now, but he still looked younger than he was today. Down the row were odd photos- probably big days- each telling a story. The most amusing had to be the one of Layle looking miserable next to Constance as she held his hand and they posed outside Red Leaf wearing pilgrim clothes. They had to be about thirteen and ten in that shot.

Down the line, his partner got younger and younger until finally there was a picture of Lyra holding a baby out in front of the house. And then the next picture to the right was of Lyra and a man. A man that was not James. Keiss eyed it for a second. She looked younger, by a few years. And the man next to her was tall with black hair and brown eyes and lean build. The next photo to the right was of Lyra and the man again, and again, and again, some had James, most did not, until the very left which was a wedding photo of the two.

The red head looked back that the breaking point in the photos. "Layle over here…No Layle over there. Guy over here…No guy over there. No Layle, guy. No guy, Layle…" He reached out and picked up the last picture with the man; on the back was a date for twenty four years ago. He flipped over the one of Lyra holding Layle in front of the house. "-And this one is twenty years ago…There's a four year gap here…Why?"

"You snooping for something worth stealing, Selkie?" Keiss jumped as he heard Lyra speaking from behind him. He dropped one picture and set the other down at the wrong angel. How had she snuck up on him? No one ever gets the drop on him.

"No-no! I'm not a thief. I was just, I was-"

"Calm down, Keiss, it's a joke," She laughed at him, but Keiss just sighed.

"I was, I was just looking at your photos, and decorations," He turned around and smiled, "It's a very nice house, you have. Lots of nice stuff. I, huh, guess being a Chocobo rancher brings in a bit more money than the usual farmer."

Lyra chuckled from where she stood in the doorway holding her shield and sword, "It does, but I am mostly just fortunate." The Clavat woman walked around the room to the mantel. "I had a good paying job when I was younger. Saved up a lot. And struck a good deal with the Rivelgauge Monastery. Besides most of the decorations around here have been in the family for generations." The woman hung the sword and shield up on fixed hooks on the wall. Keiss turned around and studied them. A yellow shield with three points, and bright blue gems that looked like eyes. It kind of reminded him of a Chocobo's head. A curved sword with the back of the blade serrated into points. They looked a little old and worn.

Keiss crossed his arms, "What about those? They look like they get a lot of wear and tear."

"Ah," Lyra hesitated for a moment and reached down to pick up the photo Keiss had knocked over, "Those are- those are Dale's. He showed me how to fight."

"…Husband?"

"Yes," Lyra turned the picture of her and Layle back to the proper angel. "He used to work as a Pilgrim Protector for those making their way up the Holy Mountain. I worked in the Monastery taking care of Chocobos. They paid me a lot to do it. Paid him a lot to fight the monsters in the Snowfields." Keiss watched her as she fixed the family photos. She wasn't making eye contact. Something about that story was a lie. As if she knew he was questioning her in his head, Lyra looked up and smiled, "Do you want to ask me something about it, Keiss?"

The Selkie looked at her and at the photos and all around the room before looking back at the two 'Why is there a four year gap between your husband and your son?' But he couldn't bring himself to ask it, so instead he pointed to a photo of Dale and Lyra standing on top of what looked like a stack of bones and Lyra holding up a skull as big as her arm. "Is that a Lich?"

"OH!" She looked over embarrassed and turned the photo down, "Dale insisted we take that one…He felled the thing one day out at work. It would have killed the Pilgrims hiding out in the cave. …I was with them. It's rather, bad first date."

Keiss laughed, he almost told her it was better than running from Tonberries and falling off giant Mushrooms. But then again was that really a 'date'. It was more of a joke response but he shrugged at her instead, "I'm sure there's been worse." Besides, when could he really start calling whatever it was he had with Layle 'dating'. It more a refined and high form of tolerance.

* * *

Keiss sat across from Layle on the bed, watching the Crystal Bearer. He was definitely more aware now. He was no longer fighting to keep his head up, but occasionally his eyes would close for long periods of time. Not to mention he still looked pale, and now a little sick.

"You going to make it, Layle?"

The Clavat shook his head, "I—I am—going to hurl."

Keiss pointed to the side of the bed but didn't move, "Hit the floor please."

Layle leaned forward and put his head on Keiss shoulder, "I need a drink…"

"What? Water? Juice?"

"…How about…a Gourd Potato Beer…"

"Layle," Keiss stroked the back of his head, "You are not drinking like this." The Selkie shifted and pushed his partner back against the head board and fluffed the pillows supporting his back. "We just have to make it through the night, okay? And then you can rest." Keiss leaned up against the pillows next to him and smiled. "I know you can make, Layle. Just hang on." The Crystal Bearer grumbled but didn't resist when his partner reached over and held his hand. "Come on, let's talk to take your mind off of it…" The Clavat closed his eyes and proceeded to ignore Keiss when he spoke to him. Upset, the Selkie leaned over him and frowned. "Layle…Layle open your eyes before you fall asleep." He lightly pat the side of Layle's face, "Hey! Don't you dare fall asleep, Layle!"

"Stop…shouting…"

"Man, you're stubborn," The Selkie leaned down and kissed his forehead. "No wonder Lyra's always barking orders."

"…What's the…matter, Keiss? …Can't live…with yourself?"

"Very funny," The Selkie dragged his thumb over Layle's crystal and then over his top lip. "Actually I kind of like you like this. Docile. Calm. Not telling me to quit touching you."

"…Quit touching me."

"Hmn," Keiss kissed him lightly on the lips, "It's too bad you're hurt so severely."

"…Really? That's all…you can think about…?"

The Selkie kissed him again, a little bit longer this time, "Well, it's been two weeks. And you have been stressing me out."

Layle chuckled and squeezed Keiss' hand, "I will, make it up to you, when I can see straight."

"That's all I ask, Crystal Bearer." Keiss turned his head and moved in to kiss him again but suddenly felts his legs dangling from under him. He looked down and found Layle had unconsciously lifted them off the bed. "D-damn it! Layle! Put us down!" At once they both fell back onto the mattress and Keiss tumbled off the bed. Lyra opened the door to the room to see what all the fuss was about and shook her head.

"Layle…I thought you told me you had that under control."

The Clavat sat up and rubbed his head, "I do…I'm just tired. I did have a barn dropped on me."

The woman shook her head, "Well try not to get so focused on something you start casting…I un-nailed half the house after you moved out. I don't want my furniture flying out the window."

Keiss picked himself up and sat on the bed as Lyra walked out and shut the door. How long was she outside the door? "Does she always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pop up like a ghost."

"Yeah," Layle fell back onto the bed. "She's old, but she's still able… She had to sneak around a lot for her old job. Tracking out in the Snowfields can be dangerous if you're seen…"

Keiss leaned back on his shoulder. Tracking out in the snow? Well she did say she had to take care of Chocobos, and he had heard wild ones were violent to no end. He still had a few questions, but he guess for now his curiosity would have to wait until morning.

* * *

While Keiss had vowed he would stay up with the Crystal Bearer all night, he subsequently failed that plan by the early morning. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he knew he woke up alone in Layle's room. Keiss rolled off the bed and rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way downstairs. The sun was just coming up, but he could hear people talking in the kitchen, not to mention smell food coming from that direction as well. As soon as he rounded the corner he heard a voice great him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Selkie!"

Keiss yawned and waved, "Hi, shop girl…"

"My name is Constance."

"Yeah, and mine's Keiss. When you us my name I'll use yours." As soon as he said that Keiss heard the sound metal clanging and he happened to look over to Lyra who was standing over a stove. She had a distinct look on her face. The Selkie just coughed and sat down with an apologetic look.

"Way to start the morning," Layle muttered to him. The Clavat was leaning on the table, resting his chin in his hand. Even though there was a large assortment of food spread out on the table, only Constance was eating. Keiss looked at the bowl in front of his partner, more of that soup, going untouched. Lyra came over and set a plate down in front of Keiss and told him to eat up.

"-So anyway, Lyra," The shop girl spoke up, "Like I was saying, the town's going to be going over what to do about the festival…You should come down."

"I suppose I'll have to, as I am sure Layle and his friend will come up during the meeting…"

"A town meeting?" Keiss stopped in the middle of loading up his plate, "Well why don't we all go."

"Layle should probably stay here."

"It's not like I really want to go talk to those hicks," The Crystal Bearer pushed his bowl aside and grabbed a waffle off the stack and started to eat it, "I'll stay here, liked asked for once."

"Then I'll go with you, Lyra." As Keiss spoke the woman shook her head.

"No way. Someone needs to still be here with Layle."

"Because I can't watch myself?"

"I can take care of Layle!" Constance raised her hand.

"He won't listen to you."

"She's right I won't."

"Well then how about Constance and I go?" Layle and his mother eyed Keiss. "What? Lyra wants to make sure you don't faint, or whatever. But someone needs to go defend us from the angry mob. And I am excellent with people."

"Because you did so well yesterday?"

"I guarantee I'll do better than you, Crystal Bearer." Keiss pointed his fork at Layle. The blond rolled his eyes and Lyra came over to the table.

In one swift motion she grabbed Layle's hand and forced him to dunk what was left of the waffle into the green soup and then pulled his hand back. The Crystal Bearer made a face clearly indicating the food was now un-consumable. "I like it. Constance, take Keiss into town. I'll stay with Layle."

The Selkie laughed as his partner continued to gag. Layle flicked the half eaten waffle onto Keiss plate soaking his food in soup as well. The red head glared at his partner who just shrugged back with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've got your attitude back."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**

* * *

**

The walk to town was long. And it was made even longer by the fact that Constance kept chatting away to Keiss. It wasn't that he minded the chatter. It's just that the chatter wasn't anything useful to him. The girl went on about the town, the shop she ran with her father, James, asked questions about Alfitaria, and so on and so forth. By the time they were down the hill and heading back down the main road, he decided he would take over the situation.

"So, Stance- what's the deal with you and Layle?"

"Huh?" The girl looked confused as she kicked up a little rock form the road. "What do you mean?"

"There's a bunch of pictures around Lyra's house of you and Layle," The Selkie put his hands on top of his head, "So, what's the connection? You guys best friends? You his stalker? …Childhood sweetheart?" He had to choke out that last one, but it was worth it to see the shop girl burst into a fit of laughter.

"No-no-no!" She shook her head, "We're cousins! Er- nothing like what people joke about in the big city. I promise!" Constance pointed up the road, "My dad is Lyra's big brother. That makes Layle my cousin. And he's only a few years older than me...Plus he's got powers! So, I guess, yeah I am the tag along to all of his exploits about town."

"Cousins, huh?" Keiss mulled that over in his head. James had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. Constance had dark brown hair, green eyes. Lyra had short light brown hair, green eyes…Layle has blond hair, blue eyes… "…Why doesn't he look like any of them?"

"Did you ask something, Keiss?"

"Huh! Oh, yeah. Where's the meeting at?" Constance ushered for the Selkie to follow as he cursed picking up Layle's bad habit of thinking out loud. He followed the shop girl off the main road and up to a large barn. Of course it would be in a barn. Out front plenty of people had already gathered and where heading inside. Keiss could see the Crystal Bikes were also parked out by the sides of the building. "Looks like it will be an interesting meeting." Keiss and Constance entered the barn and stayed towards the back.

As the last of the towns people filtered in a few of the men stood up front. On one side were the mercenaries, the other a few Clavats, plus James. One of the farmers called the meeting to order and began his speech over the concerns of the village regarding the monsters and the ranch up on the hill.

"James!" The man turned to the muscular Clavat, "Your sister's actions simply cannot continue. Either she must pay with the village or we will all suffer."

The crowd erupted into support of calls, "That's right! We want to hold the festival, James! Someone's got'ta protect the town!"

Lyra's brother shook his head, "There is no guarantee that even if she pays, and we collectively pay more, that the town will be safe."

"There's only four days till the festival, James! At least have her do something about that rouge kid o' hers! Yeah! Where's my money for my window! She owes the town that much!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please," The head of the Mercenaries spoke up, Keiss was a bit disappointed to see he didn't have any busted bones. "Even if the woman on the hill does not pay, we can and will still continue to protect your village. For an increased rate of ten thousand gil per home, per week." There was a loud groan and some mutters from the crowd. "Or, we can keep it at the same rate if the Selkie and the Crystal Bearer leave, peacefully." The crowd started calling to James ordering and begging him to reason with Lyra.

"This doesn't look good for you all…" Constance bit her lip and looked at Keiss.

The Selkie smiled at her, "Are you kidding. This is perfect." He pat her on the shoulder and started to walk up front. As he made his way through the crowd, the people would turn their heads to look at him. Keiss came to a stop in the front of the room and the towns people looked on angrily. James approached him and told him to head back to Lyra's but Keiss shrugged him off. "Ladies and Gentle-Clavats, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Keiss, a mercenary, much like your friends up here." He motioned to the angry Lilty across from him. "However, unlike your friends here, I am a professional."

"Professional!" The mercenaries laughed. "What makes you better than us? And what's that got to do with you leaving!"

Keiss smirked at him and pulled a contract out of his pocket, "Allow me to explain. I work for Lieutenant Spinosa, of the Lilty Royal Army. And Dr. Hyacinth Oides and Professor Piper of Crystal Research and Development. And one of my many, many illustrious duties that I, and my partner Layle, perform for these gentlemen is the simple task of Monster eradication." The Clavats in the room whispered to each other while Keiss paused. After giving them a moment to let that soak in he started talking again, "In our tasks we have exterminated and retrieve Tonberries from Mushroom Forest, Sahagins from the pits of Prison Sands…And Most recently, felled an Antlion and retrieved its jaw for research." This time the muttering was a bit louder and Keiss smiled.

"What I propose to you, Clavats of Denthe, is not that my partner and I leave you in the hands of these capable but clearly struggling men. But that instead you turn your monster woes over to us. And I guarantee to you, you can hold your festival: Monster Free. All for the low, low, low price, of ab-so-lute-ly free."

* * *

Constance was bouncing on her heels and clapping for Keiss outside the barn. About fifteen minutes after his speech, the town had disbanded under the agreement that they would let Keiss and Layle handle the monsters. Some agreed as they felt it was the least Lyra and Layle could do for the town. Others felt the idea of getting protection for free was too good to pass up, and as James had pointed out, they had nothing to lose either way. Either pay and have no festival or don't pay and have no festival. In fact, the only people angry about the event were the Mercenaries, who heckled Keiss on their way out. Daring him to try and stop the monsters.

"That was so amazing! I've never seen anyone win the town over like that! Well, Except for Lyra! But that usually involves yelling and waving her sword about!"

Keiss snapped his fingers, "What's the deal with her anyway? Has she always been that way?"

"Lyra? Oh yes, for as long as I can remember, no one messes with her. Her word is the end all of everything. Even with my dad."

"And…since her husband died, has she always been alone?"

"No."

"Oh! So she's got another man?" Keiss smiled and thought to himself, 'Maybe blond haired or blue eyed?'

"That's right. She's got Layle. And now I go see her every day!" The Selkie hung his head. That was not quite what he was hoping for.

James was one of the last few to leave the barn. He stopped and eyed his bouncing daughter and the disheartened Keiss, "In over your head, Selkie?"

The red head lifted his head and smiled. "I'm never in over my head."

"I see…Stance says you need a wagon to get your airship?" Keiss nodded, surprised that came up. "Then come on. We'll go get it. Stance go tell Lyra what the meetings results were." The energetic shop girl nodded to her father and took off for Lyra's. Keiss watched her go as James beckoned for him to follow. Now he was to be alone with Lyra's brother. It was time to start round two of questioning.

* * *

It didn't take Keiss long to figure out where Layle got his lack of desire to talk from. It was harder to get information out of James than it was a statue. The Clavat at best would answer 'yes' or 'no' and anything else was always, "Check with my sister. If she'll tell ya', I'll tell ya'."

"Oh man, what a family…" He leaned over the sides of his seat in the wagon sighing a bit aggravated. It had taken him, James, and yards and yards of rope a good two hours to hoist the Acote up and get her onto the back of the wagon. After Keiss had checked to see if anything in her still worked, they had set out back for town. "Well what about Layle?" he refused to get out of this trip without learning something. "Can you at least tell me why he left home?"

"Layle?" James rubbed his chin as he watched the Paopamouse pull the wagon along. "He never had it in him to stay put. Lyra never helped. Telling him all those wild stories about monsters and how to handle them and seeing far off places. She made herself a monster in that kid."

"Hey, I kind of like that adventurous spirit in Layle." Keiss crossed his arms and James laughed.

"I don't mean he's a monster in a bad way. Just mean she worries herself sick over him, but he is the way he is because of her."

Keiss tilted his head back, "…I think Lyra should meet my old man, sounds like they'd get along famously." As he looked up he saw the edges of the sky in his vision were turning purple. The Selkie sat up and turned around frowning. "Hey, James! Can you make those creatures move any faster! There's a storm coming in!"

The Clavat looked over his shoulder and frowned. He whipped up the two Paopamouse pulling the wagon and they started to run a bit faster. However Keiss could already tell that wasn't going to cut it. He stood up on his seat and told James to just keep the wagon going steady. Slowly Keiss climbed into the back of the wagon where is airship lay broken and battered. He had to be careful not to cut himself on any of the broken glass or twisted metal. He reached into the cockpit and flipped a few switches turning on the machines system.

"What are you doing back there!"

"Getting ready!" Keiss put his hands on the ship and started to inch his way around to the crow's nest. Just down the road he heard a loud roar. As he could expect a group of Behemoths was charging down the path, right for the wagon. Unfortunately the Acote weighed down the wagon too much for it to pick up speed. Fortunately, of the few things that survived the crash, the turret in the crow's nest was still working. Keiss climbed into Layle's seat and grinned. "Okay! Let's go!"

He pulled the trigger and blasted away the first angry monster charging for the wagon. He could hear James let out some sort of shout, probably over the loud noise from the gun. The Selkie turned the turret and fired again at the next closet enemy. The Behemoths were no match for the Acote's fire power. He couldn't help but laugh as he took out the third one. However, the remaining three ran off the road, now a bit leery of the wagon they were chasing down.

"Damn, monsters…You're not supposed to think…" Keiss looked around to the sides of the road rushing by. He could see a Behemoth every now and again, but she he fired, the trees just got in the way. "James!" Keiss looked over his shoulder, "Look out! They're, in the trees!"

The Clavat could barely hear him over the sound of one of said trees breaking in two as a monster jumped out from the forest and tried to land on the wagon. James jerked the reigns and the Paopamouse turned sharply. Keiss spun the turret around with his hand on the trigger shooting up the country side and the monster. As the wagon came back into the center of the road the Selkie could hear the other Behemoth to his left. Keiss turned the turret to face the forest on that side, and just as he was lining up the shot the monster burst out from the trees. Again Keiss fired into the monsters chest as it attempted to crash down onto the wagon. It fell just behind them and its body broke apart.

"The village is up ahead!" James called over his shoulder to the Selkie. Keiss turned around in his seat smiling. But he was sure there was another monster, wasn't there? As he leaned back in his seat Keiss did in fact hear another monster. Just out the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple moving ahead of them in the forest.

"James! Stop the wagon!"

"What!" The Clavat looked over his shoulder at him, he didn't see the large purple monster jump out in front of the wagon and charge it from the front. The Clavat turned shouting, trying to bring the Paopamouse to a halt. Just as the Behemoth's claws were going to come down on him, James could hear the sounds of gun fire and the beast burst into mist that wrapped around the wagon and fell to the ground.

The ride came to an end just on the edge of town. James had his hand over his heart and was gasping for air. Keiss leaned over the edge of the crow's nest and smiled. "I would say I can handle this town protecting thing, pretty well. Wouldn't you?"

* * *

By the time James and Keiss got the Acote up to Lyra's ranch the woman was standing out front to show them where the machine could be stored. However she did not look too happy. After putting the Acote out behind the woman's old barn Keiss received and earful about volunteering himself and Layle to deal with the monster problem.

"Lyra," James spoke up for him, "Let the boys handle it. I believe they can do it. And if you don't believe in them, the rest of the town sure as hell won't."

The woman crossed her arms and huffed, "Fine. But you had better be careful!"

"I promise you, Lyra, we are always careful," Keiss lied. But he smiled at Lyra and left to find Layle.

He found the Crystal Bearer on the couch, finally allowed to sleep his partner was thoroughly knocked out. He leaned over him and shook Layle's shoulders. "Layle…Hey Layle."

The Crystal Bearer twitched in his sleep, and to his surprise Keiss found himself floating. "What th—LAYLE! WAKE UP!"

"Huh!" The Clavat opened his eyes and Keiss dropped to the ground. The Crystal Bearer sat up and looked down at his partner. "Keiss…What are you doing down there?"

The Selkie sat up on his knees and glared, "That's the second time in twelve hours you've tossed me."

Layle rubbed the side of his head, "I have no clue what you're talking about. Ah, geeze, this stupid wound feels like it's got a knife in it."

Keiss stood up and leaned over Layle's head, "You're not bleeding again. Maybe you poked it in your sleep?"

"Maybe…" Layle stood up, "So…I heard were fighting monsters…"

"Fighting and fixing. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"I'm surprised you're doing it for free."

"Like I would charge your mother for helping her." Keiss shook his head.

"She wouldn't pay you anyway." Keiss rolled his eyes and motioned for Layle to follow him out to Acote. Upon seeing the ship again the Clavat shook his head. "Keiss…This thing is totaled."

"It's in perfect working condition!"

"Keiss…We need a new one. No one is going to fix this, not unless they get paid a ton of gil."

"Shows what you know, I've got connections." Keiss leaned up against his broken down airship. "We solve the town's problem. Take the Acote to Red Leaf. Hitch the train to Bridge Town, and get this thing in working order and we will be back in business before you know it."

Layle looked the ship over, "If you say so," He stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned back to look the ship over some more,"So how long do we have to fix the town?"

"Four days."

"Hmn...Sounds like a tight fit. Sure you can handle it?"

Keiss reached forward and grabbed Layle's shirt pulling him forward. He stopped the Crystal Bearer just a few inches form his face and smiled, "I already know one tight fit I can handle from this town just fine."

Layle smirked, "That was terrible, and you should feel bad for saying it." Keiss offered no apologizes. He drew his partner into hot and heavy kiss. He had been half joking last night about feeling pent up, but it really was starting to wear on him. Wrecked ship, hurt partner, halfassed mission. He needed Layle, but knew the Crystal Bearer was not up for it with that wound. Not that there was any place safe to sleep together anyway. Not with the way Lyra seemed to possess the ability to become a ghost whenever she felt like it. Or maybe the stress was just messing with his senses. Yesterday while Layle was bleeding to death he certainly unaware of anything other than the Clavat's paling face.

But he couldn't be too far off his game, as he heard someone coming now. Keiss let go of Layle and the Clavat took a step back. Or did he stumble? Keiss couldn't help it if sometimes he stroked his own ego- but it probably was just due to being tired that the Crystal Bearer seemed out of balance.

"Layle? Layle!" Constance came around the corner and smiled. "There you are. Your Mom says you should be asleep."

Layle rolled his eyes, "Stance, tell Lyra I'm helping Keiss figure out how we're going to protect the town."

"Ah, it's alright, Layle." Keiss shrugged his shoulders, "I can just use one of those Crystal Bikes we took to fight the monsters while you rest."

"Is that going to be enough?"

"With a bit of fine tuning, I can have it running better than ever. You don't have to worry about me, Layle. I'm a Selkie. I can handle it solo."

The Clavat sighed but nodded. "Fine, just…Be careful."

"This coming from the guy who fought a monster until it dropped a building on him." Keiss chuckled and Constance joined in. Layle however did not laugh. He let out an annoyed snort in Keiss' direction and again the Selkie found himself tossed from his feet. Not hard but enough to make him land on his ass. "Hey!"

"Layle," Stance covered he mouth, "Why did you do that?"

The Crystal Bearer rubbed his head just over his stitching. "Sorry, it wasn't intentional."

"Not intentional…that's like three times you've 'not intentional'-ly tossed me. Are you okay?"

"I- I think so…My head just hurt for a second." Layle put his hand down, but Keiss wasn't buying it.

The Selkie dug into his pocket and pulled out their old contract. He wadded it up into a ball and tossed it at Layle. "Catch!"

The Clavat held his hand out and caught the ball in midair. It stayed floating for a second before it started to shake. With his other hand Layle put palm over the left side of his head and winced. The wadded up piece of paper shot up and out of sight. Constance and Keiss looked up and the Selkie frowned. Layle looked up keeping his left eye shut and Keiss looked around the ground.

"There, lift that rock! Bring it over here."

Layle looked at him questioningly, but did it anyway. He extended his arm to a rock not ten feet away and lifted it. The rock rolled, trembling in the gravity field and Layle let out a sound of pain. The rock shook again and came rushing forward. Keiss ducked down at the rock crashed into the Acote and wedged itself in there. The three of them looked at it and Keiss shook his head.

He turned to his partner, "Please, please tell me you are fucking with me…And you did not lose control of your powers."

"Uh," Layle rubbed his head, the left side felt like nothing but piercing pain, "I can tell you that, but that won't make it true…"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**

* * *

**

Annoyance was the emotion of the hour.

Keiss hadn't been in a good mood since after the revelation that his partner's head injury had directly affected the Crystal Bearer's control of gravity. He he wasn't heartless over the matter. Oh no, for the first hour he was worried. And rightly so. He went around Lyra's ranch with Layle testing to see how much control the Clavat had lost.

He could still grab things, but how long he could hold them was greatly reduced, not to mention that his control of where they went was skewed. About seventy-percent of the time, he could move things to where he wanted to, and zero percent of the time he could control how quickly they got there. So worry also became panic. Was this a permanent thing? Was Layle's power forever going to be on the fritz? It had always given them an advantage with their missions. And it just finally seemed like they were getting the upper hand on the ever annoying Clockwork.

This was terrible news. Dreadful. Horrid. But he was the only one worried about it. And that's when the annoyance kicked in.

Layle did not at all seem worried. When Keiss told him to stay at home and rest, and sleep in the hopes the pain in his head would lessen. He Bearer refused. When Keiss told him he would go patrol the town alone, he refused again. And when Keiss asked him to stop using his powers, because every time he did he got a headache, he still refused.

So now Keiss sat on his Crystal Bike on the outskirts of town, watching Layle continue to toy around with lifting rocks and old fallen branches. The two were far from town, on the road leading up to it. Constance had informed Keiss that the monsters always came up the road to the town. This had not always been the case, but ever since the streams brought them freakish monsters from out of the area, it never seemed to matter which way the wind was blowing. The Miasma Stream always came up the road from the direction of Nevul, and the monsters followed it.

The fact alone that the STream was defying the direction of the winds made the Selkie curious. He wanted to investigate. There had to be a reason down the road that the Stream never changed its approach. But he was not willing to go investigate with Layle. However the Bearer was not willing to rest.

"Could you at least stop using your powers if you won't go sleep?" The Selkie let his chin rest in his hand as he leaned over the front of the bike.

"Keiss-" Even though the Bearer had his back to him, he could see Layle's head slightly twitch and a rock he was flying sprang forward and rolled along the road. "If I don't work at it, I could lose control completely."

"At least go fucking sleep and then practice. You've slept like, three hours in two days!"

"Keiss!" Layle turned around, "Will you let me handle it? When you have bearer powers that go on the fritz I promise I will let you handle it how you want."

"…Jackass…" The Selkie muttered under his breath. He looked up to see the sky ahead of them was turning purple in color. He called for Layle to get on the back of the bike. The two raced down the dirt road to meet the next wave of Behemoths for the day. Luckily, Layle did not really need control over his powers to slow up a few giant monsters. Keiss just needed to be extra alert during his steering.

Between Layle's tossing of the creatures haphazardly into one another and Keiss' shooting with the bike's weapons, the eight monsters that were charging for the town were dealt with in no time. But it was a hollow victory. They still had no leads and Layle was still on the fritz. After that round of monsters, the third one that day, was cleared up, the boys rode back to the towns edges to figure out what to do next. Waiting there for them was Constance with a basket.

"Hi, Layle! Hi, Keiss!"

"Stance…Why are you here?" The Bearer was less than amused to see the shop girl.

"Lyra sent you all some lunch." The brown haired girl held up the basket with a smile. "So how is it going?"

"Well enough," Keiss took the basket and took out a sandwich that was clearly for him as the other item in the basket was more of that atrocious soup.

"Well, rest assured, the town's people are impressed."

"Are they?" Layle took his lunch and started to pour it out onto the ground only for Keiss to punch him in the arm and instruct him to 'eat it or die'.

"Yes! It's only been the first day of you working on this…But you've kept the monsters from reaching town every time. Everyone is very happy."

"The monsters always reach town?" Keiss looked surprised.

"Yes, they come up the roas, and the Mercenaries come behind them. It's nice that you all are staying out here to keep them from getting up the road."

Layle and Keiss looked at each other and an idea passed silently between them, but Keiss wanted confirmation first. The Selkie turned to Constance, "So what you are telling me…Is the Mercenaries stay _down_ the road. That road there," he pointed backward. "The same road the storms come up."

"Umm…yes." The girl nodded.

"And they never stop the monsters?" Layle frowned. "Not once have they ever caught them before the town, even though their camp it outside it?" Constance nodded, and the duo turned to each other. "We need to go find their camp," Layle said.

"_I_ will go find the camp," Keiss replied. "You go back with Constance and rest."

"Keiss!"

"No, no, no. Layle, go fucking sleep or I will drug you to get you to rest. It's just surveillance. I don't need you and your busted head."

The Bearer got of the bike with a frown, "It's dangerous to go alone."

"I'm a Selkie," Kuiess crossed his arms, "I can handle it solo."

"Those sounds like famous last words if I ever heard them."

"It's practically the tribe motto."

"It's practically stupid." Layle shook his head, "Just don't get caught. Or eaten."

"Oh, there won't be any more monsters today," Constance nodded, "The streams always bring three rounds. Usually throughout the day. But we only ever get three attacks."

"Three attacks exactly, every day, for over a month? And all from the same direction?" Constance nodded to the questioning Selkie. Oh yeah, that reeked of suspicious activity. "Constance, can you tell me, why did you all hire this group of Mercenaries?"

"Um, well they were the only ones that responded to the town's request."

"Really?" Layle crossed his arms. "A whole town puts out a commission for monster hunters and only one group responds…"

Keiss shook his head, "Man I have known five year old Selkies that have pulled less obvious scams. Hell! I was one of those five year-olds."

"A scam?" Constance twisted her lips. "I admit, everyone thinks it's odd…but…A Scam? People run scams. People can't run a Miasma Stream…"

"We'll be the judge of that." Keiss nodded to the Clavats. "I'll go check out their camp. I'll see you guys at Lyra's." With that the Selkie took off leaving his partner and his cousin behind.

* * *

Keiss spent a good four hours out in the woods. He traveled up and down the road, at one point hiding the bike and traveling on foot. He didn't want the engine's sound to alert the Mercenaries to the fact he was close by. However, finding their camp was not easy. He wouldn't have been able to approach on his bike anyway. The Mercenaries were camped in the middle of a wooded clearing. Their base of operations was an old model Military tank, with a mobile bunker attached to it. He figured inside was where they kept all their supplies and weapons. They had a few tents set up outside and a fire going as the evening approached.

Keiss watched them from the shadows of the trees, but could not pick up anything really suspicious about their activities. The men whined and complained to their leader at how affective a job Keiss and Layle were doing at protecting the town. How none of the monsters deterred them from fighting, and that the Crystal Bearer was too much. But no one out right mentioned or admitted how they were controlling the monsters.

After watching them for a few hours, he determined the only way he was going to get answers was to get into the camp. And for that he would need a diversion. But his diversion maker was totally busted. 'Ugh, what shitty luck I am having lately…' The Selkie made his way back to his bike and road back to town. He went over in his mind all the resources he had available to him as he tried to formulate a plan. He had one working Crystal Bike; two busted ones, courtesy of Layle; a busted airship, courtesy of a King Behemoth; and one busted Layle, courtesy of Lady Luck spitting in his eye. He thought Selkies were supposed to have all the luck? Isn't that what their Crystal promised them? All the world's luck and all the world's gil? So why was it they always got the short end of the stick.

For crying out loud, he made an honest living. As honest as it gets anyway, and he was getting fucked over. Fuck what anyone tells him about how the Crystal's work. He'd make his own way. Starting with those bikes. Two busted bikes can become one working one. And some parts from the Acote's engine could make them a bit faster…Perhaps even give them some extra fire power.

* * *

As Keiss pulled up to Lyra's house he had a plan in his head. Now he just needed to go over it with Layle. The Selkie entered the house to the smell of food being prepared. He wondered how it was Lyra had the time or energy to cook when she was taking care of her ranch. 'Stealthy, energetic, a fighter, a tyrant, apparently a good business woman, and a fine cook. This woman is on something.' He walked into the kitchen to see James, Constance and Lyra- no Layle.

"Hello, Keiss!" Constance greeted him with her usual upbeat attitude.

"Hey-Layle sleeping?"

"No," Lyra said dryly, "He kept getting up, so I put him to work."

"Wow, that's…" Keiss cut himself off, "So where is he now?"

"Outside watering the plants…He should be around the back of the house."

Keiss left the house and walked around outside in the night air until he found Layle out back watering a small field of vegetables. Using his powers.

"Damn it, Crystal Bearer! What are you doing!"

Layle looked over at him and shrugged, "Watering Lyra's plants."

"You know what I mean!" The Selkie crossed his arms and watched as Layle took water form a nearby well and slowly brought it over the field to scatter it.

"Relax, I've got it under control. I told you practicing was the only way to get back on track."

"And your head?"

"…It still hurts…Its mostly just, learning to focus through the pain." The Crystal Bearer watered the last line of plants and motioned for Keiss to follow him to the little flower garden under Lyra's kitchen window.

"The fact that your head still hurts when you use your powers, is a sign you should stop."

"And what if it hurts forever, Keiss? Should I just never use them again?

The Selkie frowned as he watched Layle bring the water across the yard. It was a slow going process. He didn't like watching the look on Layle's face. It clearly an expression of hurt, but the Bearer was still doing it. "Look, all I'm saying is, for now, we have other resources… I found the mercenaries camp. I think I can get in to snoop around, if you use on of the Crystal Bikes to distract them. And only the bike."

Layle stopped the water over the flowers and started to let some out onto them. "Don't we only have one bike anyway?"

"I can fix the other two."

"You can?"

"I know a bit about Crystal Engines."

"Since when?"

"Since I learned from the best. A mechanic in Bridge Town. The same guy that's going to fix up the Acote for us."

"That's going to cost us an arm and a leg each, you are aware of that, right?"

"It's not gonna cost us a thing. Now just listen: while you create a distraction, I'm going to get into their camp. They have an old tank and a mobile bunker. I'm certain the answers we need are in there. It should only take me twenty minutes."

"Only twenty? You don't even know what you are looking for."

"I'll be in and out, don't worry."

"Why not? You worry all the time."

The kitchen window swung open and Lyra stuck her head out. "Okay boys dinner is read-Layle, are you using your powers? Didn't Constance say they were causing you pain?"

"Holy hell! Is everyone going keep getting angry about this? I've got it under control."

"Layle!" Lyra frowned, "Even your friend thinks you should cut it out. Please just use a watering can until your head is fine."

"I'm perfectly fine, Lyra, Keiss. Will you two just let me fix it my way?" The Crystal Bearer rolled his eyes and continued down the line flowers, watering them.

"We're just worried for you, Layle."

"Well we don't have time to be worried. We promised the town the monsters would be gone in time for the Festival. And now we're down to three days. So please, just let me handle how I get better!" Layle pulled his hand to move the bubble of water again. And his powers responded to agitation rather than his command. The bubble of water burst forward from him and Keiss. Water sloshed all over Lyra and the open window, into the kitchen.

Layle and Keiss stared at her. Keiss was trying not laugh, he honestly was. But as Lyra just sighed and pressed her lips together he had to put a hand over his mouth. The woman shut the window without a word and he erupted in laughter.

"Damn it…I am never going hear the end of that…" Layle rubbed the left side of his head. It hurt like hell.

* * *

That night, Layle and Keiss sat on the Crystal Bearer's old bed going over their plan. The Selkie had drawn out a map of the camp and the surrounding area. He was going over how Layle would create a distraction along the road drawing them out. Keiss would come up from the woods on food, but leave his own bike hidden in the brush so he could make a quick getaway.

"All we really need is evidence…If I have time I'll stop whatever they're doing. But if I can get proof, you can get a few soldiers out here to arrest them."

"Can we really?" Layle looked up at questioningly.

"Yes, really. They're causing extensive damage to a town and endangering lives…That's more than enough for an arrest."

"…I wonder how they are doing it…"

"I've thought about that," Keiss started to fold up the map. "And I have to know, have you ever heard of anyone else with your power? Or that could move a Miasma Stream?"

"Nope. Never," Layle leaned back on the bed. "And I only found out I could change them by experimenting as a kid. Then it took forever to actually perfect it…"

"Hmn," Keiss set the map aside and climbed over his partner to kisses his injury. "Well, we'll know soon enough."

"…Quit doing that will you?"

"Quit doing what?"

"Treating me with kid gloves."

Keiss rolled his eyes. "Trust me, I do not want to treat you with kid gloves. But I'm worried about you. And about this mission."

"Why?" Layle watched as Keiss rolled off him and flopped down onto the bed.

"Because, what if we mess up? What if the town gets wrecked?"

"You're worried about the town?"

"And you, but yes, about the town as well…"

"I thought you hated this town."

Keiss shrugged, "I did…But you know…It's your town. As small as it is, and xenophobic as the people are…If it wasn't here. You wouldn't be here." He looked over at Layle and smiled. "I owe this town, if only because it means I got to meet you."

Layle was silent for a second before he settled down onto the matters and smirked, "You don't owe the town shit. Thank Lyra. She's the real reason I'm alive."

'Well, duh.' Keiss thought as he wrapped and arm around Layle.

"You know you can't justify sleeping in here tonight, right?"

"Sure I can…we were up all night, talking about our plan…and just…drifted off to sleep." Layle rolled his eyes. But didn't urge the Selkie to leave. Keiss himself did not fall asleep until after Layle. He kept his eyes slightly open, watching the blond to make sure he would actually sleep. Worried that if he went to sleep first, Layle would try to sneak out and practice with his powers again.

While the Clavat slept, Keiss wondered if maybe when the airship crashed he had bumped his head. Since they had arrived at the town, he couldn't deny he had been feeling and acting odd. He wanted to peg it on his curiosity about Layle's family. Or on his own frustrations over the past weeks missions and chain of bad luck. But at the same time he knew that doing so was only half the reason. He did dislike Denthe. But he liked the people he had met.

Usually he would find Constance aggravating. And James a thorn in his side. Not to mention Lyra was by far, the oddest of the three and absolutely under any other circumstance he would never put up with someone ordering him around. But he liked them. Maybe he was just, learning to like other people. Or maybe he just liked them because they were connected to Layle.

And he liked Layle.

He was a handful, stubborn, and nothing but trouble. On more than one occasion and for multiple reasons the Clavat made his heart race and knocked his thoughts for a loop. It was by far the most challenging, but satisfying relationship he had ever had. And he didn't even think they could work together past one week, originally. And now it was going on four months.

Four months.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was odd, for him anyway, to tolerate something like this for four months. But at the same time, he couldn't imagine life now without having the Crystal Bearer around to aggravate him and soothe him at the same time. Life without Layle would be boring. Unfathomable. And scary. And if the Crystal Bearer didn't get better, it could come to that. He could have to go to a hospital and stay there. Or what if Layle just left because he couldn't help Keiss with missions anymore?

No, no, Keiss would always have resources or a way to keep Layle. Like with the bikes. Just because he couldn't use his powers doesn't mean that he couldn't be his partner.

But thinking like that made Kiess wonder, why he would want to keep Layle around. He would be in the Selkie sense 'Dead Weight'. And Denthe was a town every Selkie would hate. And all this work for free? That was basically stabbing the tribal code in the back. But he was willing to do it. To see it through to its end. And even learn to like people he would normal hate.

And the more he thought about how, out of character that was for him. The more he realized he was doing it because of Layle. The more he watched the Bearer sleep his heart raced and his mind wondered. When he first saw Layle's power, his first thought was that gravity can affect all things, from people to objects, to weather, to the world. Everything could be drawn in and manipulated by it.

It was starting to dawn on him, that he was one of those things that could not escape gravity's pull.

* * *

A/N: And that's all for this week. Next week maybe a little late. I beg for forgiveness in advance!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I know what you're thinking! Man, is this ever late! But I promise I will always come back to update this baby. I can't just leave Layle and Keiss hanging around with all that unresolved tension. It's break my heart...and cloud by day dreams...

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

Keiss was up early the next morning working on repairing one of the Crystal Bikes with what parts he had. He was determined not to stop until he had two functioning bikes. He had already decided he'd give Layle the one in the best condition. He wanted the Crystal Bearer to be able to keep a good distance from the Mercenaries during the mission. He also didn't want Layle to have to rely on his powers.

The red head cursed slightly to himself, he was still so worked up over Layle and his powers. It was true last night Layle had proven he could use them again, but it was still only minimal control. Not to mention the pain. He didn't want to think of his partner in constant pain.

"As soon as all of this over, we're going to a hospital…"

"Who's going to a hospital?" Keiss looked up from where he was crouched next to one of the Crystal Bikes. At some point in time Layle had approached him while he was working out by the barn. The Selkie glared at his partner, the Clavat was balancing a plate of food over his hand in a small gravity field.

"You are. Stop doing that."

Layle rolled his eyes and let the plate drop down to his hand, "Lyra sent you something to eat." He sat down on the one working bike they had. "So how goes it?"

"Well enough…I know it will run, but I don't know about the weapons," The Selkie stood up and wiped his grease covered hands on his pants' leg. Lyra had lent him on old pair of overalls and a horrid plaid shirt to work in. Keiss had ended up using the shirt as a towel and didn't bother to buckle the overalls up over his chest. He sat down on the bike he just finished and sighed. "You're gonna ride that one," he pointed to the bike Layle sat on, "The weapons work on it. I was even able to give them an extra charge. And I'll ride this one."

"Does it run?" Layle handed him his food questioning the quality of the bike. It looked a little wrecked, with its crushed frame and exposed wires.

"It will when I am done with it," He licked his lips and picked over the food tossing bits into his mouth ravenously. It reminded him of when Layle first moved in. The Clavat had bought actual groceries with his money and made at least one real meal for himself each day. Keiss was so used to eating out unless it was breakfast. Because all the breakfast foods he knew were simple and quick to make. But he had to imagine, if he had lived on Lyra's cooking for all of his life, that he two would probably crave something homemade once and a while. "It will at least get me in and out of that camp. And that's all I need."

"Hmn…so when do we go?"

"After the second monster run." Keiss sucked on his fingers, too hungry to eat with a fork, "There seems to be a delay in time between the second monster run and the third. We'll use that time to poke around the camp. I get the evidence; we get in touch with the Lieutenant. Have these pricks arrested. And get home all in time for the Clavats to celebrate."

Layle nodded, "Sounds good." He stood up and snatched a piece of food off of Keiss' plate with his powers and the Selkie glared at him.

"Will you stop that!"

"What?"

"Using your powers. Didn't you say it hurt you?"

"Yeah, it hurts a little bit… I can still function, Keiss." Layle shrugged as the Selkie glared at him. It's true it did hurt to use his powers. It hurt a lot in fact. He wouldn't admit it, but every time he tried to lift something he would feel a sharp pain along the left side of his head. And the longer he held onto it, the greater the pain became. If he had to put it into words it felt like being poked at with a needle. One that was slowly pushing itself deeper with each passing moment. However he refused to let Keiss know how much it hurt.

Maybe it was because he was stubborn. Or maybe it was because he hadn't been told how or when to use his powers since he was a child. But it was probably because Layle himself didn't want to admit he could lose total control. They were his powers. He had had them since he was a kid. And yes, he fought with them for years not to react to every little emotion he had.

He learned that at six when he tossed Lyra into the stove over a meal.

He had fought to control them. To understand them. To master them. They were his powers. He was going to use them and get them back under control. No matter how much it hurt. No one was going to tell him to stop. Not Lyra, not Keiss, not even the splitting pain in his head. Layle was sure there was a way to work through this. He just had to find it.

"Well, rest of you functions just fine," The Selkie said finishing off his breakfast. So use that instead during the mission. Understand?"

Layle grumbled and stood up, 'I'll use what I need to use to get the job done.' He took the plate from Keiss and shook his head at his partner. "Just come get me when you're done messing around." Out of spite he twirled the plate over his hand as he walked away. He could feel the red head glaring daggers into his back. Layle kept it up long after he was out of sight and nearly made it back to the house spinning the plate higher and higher; until the pain became unbearable and he had to let it go.

It broke right on the steps.

* * *

For the first wave of Behemoths, Keiss was on his own. He had purposely left Layle back at the ranch. He did not bother to tell him he was leaving. He didn't even go check on him. The Selkie proved he could be spiteful too. But at least his was out of concern.

However he needed Layle to get back into the Mercenaries' camp. So by the middle of the afternoon, they boys sat on the side of the road. Keiss was leaning up against the patch job of a Crystal Bike he had made this morning, while Layle sat on his across from him.

There wasn't much talking. But there were a lot of angry glares back and forth. They had just dispensed with the second monster run of the day. And Layle had used his powers to lift a Behemoth and toss it like a ball into its friends. Had a perfectly good working cannon on his bike and he didn't use it. At all. If his head wasn't busted Keiss felt he would bust it for him. Layle on the other hand was doing his best not to show pain. So he focused on showing anger. Twisting his lips angrily at his partner and refusing to talk to him kept his mind off of how stupid it was to lift something so large so soon.

It felt like the barn had dropped on him all over again. He really wanted to put his head down. Or put ice on it. Hell he would even eat some of that terrible soup right now. But he kept his mouth shut and his eyes cold. Keiss might be worried about him, but they were partners. Or at least they were supposed to be, and now the Selkie was trying to do everything without him. He could have said he was going to go out alone in the morning, rather than just up and leave.

It annoyed him. Was Keiss always going to do this if there was a problem? Just take over and leave him?

It almost made him worried. Worried about what this partnership was going to boil down to if he lost control. Is Keiss going to just ditch him? Just take his missions solo because he felt Layle was useless? Thinking about it more and more only made him angrier. If the Selkie thought he was just going to abandon him over this situation, Layle would make sure he did the walking out first.

The Clavat crossed his arms and looked away. 'I'm really considering this? Just walking out on a partnership that's lasted me four months? Four months and no problems. No problems. Why is it a problem now? Is this really all just about my powers? …This is just like the first day…I can't stand this guy…'

Keiss finally stood up from his bike. He was tired of waiting. He knew there was a delay in the monster attacks, but if he and Layle sat around being angry all day, they would miss there chance. "Alright, Crystal Bearer, I think I've given your head enough time to rest. Let's get going."

"Is that what we were waiting on?" Layle looked back over at Keiss with disdain. "You were waiting on my injury? What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Layle. Let's just argue about it later, okay? All I want right now is to get into the camp and get out before the next monster run." Keiss watched as the Crystal Bearer started up his bike.

"Fine. Get going then." The Clavat took off down the road without another word. Keiss shouted at him to make sure he gave him twenty minutes, but he was sure Layle didn't hear him. The Selkie scowled and pushed his bike into the bushes and covered it with branches.

* * *

"Stupid Layle…Messing up plans…Why can't he just…Behave!" Keiss started into the woods after making sure his bike was hidden from view. The entire way he grumbled under his breath about his friend and his stubborn attitude. It was driving him crazy. "That Crystal Bearer... I know he loves trouble, but does he have to cause so much of it himself?" Keiss kept muttering as he approached the camp.

The Selkie made his way through the familiar path toward the Mercenaries hidden base camp. Once he had it in sight all that was left to do was sit and wait for the Crystal Bearer to distract the mercenaries. The entire time he was hiding in the bushes he cursed to himself about his partner and how unreasonable Layle was being. 'He's just going to keep using his powers until he breaks them. That's going to be the end result. He's going to become powerless and then what will we do? He never considers what other people are thinking…That…That Clavat Brat.'

While Keiss kept himself hidden, Layle sped along the dirt road, making sure to inspect the area where he was to make his distraction run before actually starting his mission. He half wanted to use his powers to do it and half of him knew he should not. Considering the splitting headache was still suffering from since he tossed that Behemoth; he figured he would just use the bike's cannon as Keiss instructed. So after zipping up and down the road a few times, Layle turned the Crystal Bike to the forest.

He put one foot down to steady the bike, and with a smile on his face he fired the bike's cannon into the trees. Keiss wasn't kidding about tuning up the weapons system. Layle felt the bike jolt back slightly as he fired. The shot that came from the cannon was just as impressive. A bright blue light was hurled into the forest; it was about the size of his torso. The Crystal Bearer watched as it disappeared from view, but he could still hear it breaking limbs and destroying the bark of trees as it continued on into the woods.

The smile on Layle's face grew. He didn't wait very long before he fired again. And again. And once more for good measure.

It was the same sound of trees being smashed to bits that alerted the Mercenaries to the fact something was wrong. The idea became reinforced when a bright blue orb of energy crashed into their camp and tore up the ground around them. The men started shouting can calling for their leader. Keiss peeked out from his hiding spot to see the man leave the mobile bunker. His men were pointing out beyond the trees just as another shot came hurtling into the camp.

This one made it a bit farther, probably because the shot before it had cleared away most of the forest in its path. It crashed right into the middle of camp destroying their little fire and cooking set up. Enraged the Lilty started barking orders, commanding his men to get on their bikes and find who was shooting at them. Keiss kept his head low as he watched the men mount up and start to leave, but the Lilty in charge stopped one man. He pointed the opposite direction of the road and seemed to be giving him different orders.

'What are they up to?' Keiss watched as that one member of the group took off the opposite direction, on foot no less, as the remaining five Mercenaries left to go find out who was shooting at them. As soon as the coast was clear Keiss left his hiding place and made his way into the camp. He wanted to follow the man that had rushed off the other way- but he had a limited window of time.

'Not to mention, Keiss, you have no idea where that guy is going. And your partner doesn't have his powers to aid him if he gets into trouble.' The Selkie made his way over to the mobile bunker. He had to search in here. Especially if it was where their leader was staying. He approached the long metal car attached to the back of the tank and inspected the door.

"Did he have time to lock it?" The Selkie put his hand on the door handle and turned it. He heard the soft 'click' of it releasing and pushed it forward with a smile. "Guess not." He looked around before ducking inside. The bunker was divided into two sides. One side was a long desk with a control panel built into it. There were control for operating weapons and a display screen for readouts. Along with what looked like a graph currently up on the screen. Keiss glanced at it trying to understand what it was for.

"Result data on Monster Movement and Modification…" The Selkie looked over the desk and saw a few papers printed out. It was more paper work. "More of the monster readouts…" He pulled out his camera and started to take pictures. "They're tracking the monster patterns? And these are logs of the numbers, strength…stability…" Keiss filled through the papers taking pictures and stopped when he reached the blue paper work for a contract.

The Selkie slowly reached down and read the paper over. It was in fact a contract, with a request from Professor Piper. "To Colonel Malvaceae…Test Commission… M. D. F. C. field test and report…" Keiss frowned as he read over the request. It was made two months ago. He set the papers down and looked to the wall behind him. It was covered in printed out charts and maps of the area. They were marked as Miasma Stream pattern maps, showing which way the streams typically flowed and when. There were also monster charts, diagrams, techniques on how to handle them and-

Keiss stopped scanning the wall; underneath everything he could make out a familiar looking chart. He pulled off a few of the tacks holding up the other maps and slowly pealed back the paper. "M. D. F. C. Operations and System management guide…" He looked it over, his mouth slightly agape. "This…This is…the Miasma Directional Field Controller…" He ran his fingers over the writing, all of it very poor Lilty short hand. But the diagram itself helped greatly. There were instructions for operation, how much time it needed to recharge and how to repower its energy source; with an image of the purple crystals drawn under that section.

"It…Moves…Miasma Streams…" He slowly lowered the papers and stuck the pins back in. "They're…Using this machine, to change the streams patterns…" He took another step back and shook his head. 'And they're testing it on the town-' Keiss' thoughts abruptly stopped. He could hear someone coming. That guy…The one mercenary that didn't head for the street. He was on his way back. Keiss looked around for a way out. He hadn't been planning on someone returning so soon. However the only exit from the bunker was into the tank. And he knew that was no way out. Quickly he climbed up onto the control panel and grabbed onto one of the steel beams running across the roof. He pulled himself up and hooked his legs on another beam just as the door was pushed open and the man entered.

Keiss held his breath as the man stopped at the computer and started to type in a new read out. The Selkie turned his head to see what was coming up on screen. The control panel was giving a read out for a miasma stream: Arriving in ten minutes; Monster type: Bloodbones; Number: Three. The Mercenary smirked, "Let's see them deal with this!"

The Selkie let his legs drop and he swung them down to connect to the mercenaries head. He sent the man hurtling into the opposite wall before he dropped own and ran out of the bunker. From behind he could hear the Mercenary starting to shout at him as he tried to give chase. But Keiss was not going to be stopped. Bloodbones were huge. And Layle was on the road they were coming down. Layle, with no powers. That man wouldn't be able to catch him no matter what.

* * *

Along the road side the Mercenaries had discovered Layle. It was too bad they could not keep up with him. The Clavat was riding circles around them, weaving the Crystal Bike in and out of trees, up into the brush, and back down into the road. All the while he would fire the bike's cannon at them, tearing up the road. At one point he charged them head on, dodging their shots and shooting at their tires.

He had to admit, he used his powers to quickly flip one. But it was just a flick of the wrist. Nothing that caused him too much pain. However he knew Keiss would never let him live it down.

Layle was about fifteen minutes into giving the Mercenaries a headache when he noticed they started to trail behind him. The Crystal Bearer stopped the bike and looked back up the road, "Why the hell did they stop?" He watched as the men seemed to cheer and turn their bikes to retreat back to camp. "What the hell!" Layle started after them, "Where the fuck do they think they going!" The Clavat fired his cannon at the men but they were already backing up into the bushes and gone by the time he reached the edge of the road where they had retreated.

Layle scowled. Had something gone wrong? Maybe Keiss had been caught? Just as he was getting ready to charge up into the woods after the men, Layle noticed the sunlight was fading from the sky. The Clavat looked up to see the edges of purple clouds entering his field of vision. "Great, more Behemoths…" The Crystal Bearer backed up and turned his bike to face the oncoming monsters. They were earlier than planned, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Even with his powers on the fritz beating up a few lumbering monsters was no problem.

At least that's why he told himself, until he heard the noise coming down the road. It didn't sound like Behemoths…It sounded like clanking bones. The Crystal Bearer tightened his grip on the bikes handles. Behemoths don't make the clangy sounds of bones coming down the road. Was it a batch of Skeletons? That would be a step backward in difficulty, and he somehow felt his luck was just not that great.

And he was right. Just over the bend in the road Layle could see the head of the first approaching monster. A giant red skull with a helmet. Attached to red skeletal body…Holding two swords…And it had friends. Bloodbones. Wonderful.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. However it would also be a lie if he didn't admit that his heart was racing with anticipation. He revved up the bike and took off toward the new enemy. As he sped toward them something in the back of his head was trying to warn him about Bloodbones. Something he had read once, but he couldn't recall what it was. Layle raced to the monsters and weaved in and out of their legs as they brought down their swords trying to smash him. Luckily, Keiss had given the bike a good enough boost to keep the Crystal Bearer one step ahead of the monsters.

Layle zipped out behind the monsters and turned his bike to face the giant skeletons. Two of them turned but one continued toward the village. Layle fired the bike's cannon into their knees as they charged at him. It caused the two monsters to fall into each other. Their bones clanged together, but rather than falling to the ground they started to swirl together like small twister. The Clavat eyed it as he raced by, "The hell….Whatever, they're stopped for now."

He left the two monsters mixing together to catch up the third Bloodbones. The monster was running as fast as it could for the village up the road. Layle cursed under his breath and tried to shoot its legs out from under it. However the bones would just reconnect as soon as they were taken apart. "Damn it!" He revved up the bike trying to catch up; he couldn't let it get to the village. But how to stop it? The Clavat scanned his brain trying to remember what he knew about this monster.

They stop advancing if you remove the head.

Layle stopped the bike, "Remove the head, eh…" He flexed his right hand and stretched it out. "I can handle that!" The Crystal Bearer extended his powers to grab the monster's skull. A gravity field encased the head and it stopped moving forward. The Bloodbones twisted its body around and started to charge at Layle. The Crystal Bearer smirked as he yanked his hand back to behead the monster. But just as he did, felt a twinge of pain run down the left side of his body.

The gravity field grew to encase the entire monster and when he pulled his hand back he entire creature flew upward. It arced over his head and into the air. Layle turned his body to follow it and see where it landed. The falling creature landed right into the other two twisting bodies. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly Layle remembered.

"…Right! Don't let Bloodbones combine…They turn…into a Legion…" The light dimmed away and new monster stood up. A large, red, skeletal monster roared at him and clanged its six swords on the ground. It started to run, charge in fact at him. "Okay, new plan…" Layle turned the bike and took off down the road trying to out run the monster.

He could hear it behind him. Banging the ground with its weapons and calling his name. Wait, monsters don't talk. Layle turned his head to see Keiss riding up from the forest. The Selkie skid out onto the road and his bike weaved to fall in line next to him. "Layle! Layle are you alright!"

"Yeah…More or less!"

Keiss looked over his shoulder at the approaching monster and frowned. "Layle! Did you use your powers!"

"No!" The Clavat glared at him, and Kiess continued to frown, "…Okay. Maybe just a little."

"I'm going to kill you when this is over."

"Whatever! Just think of something! That thing can't reach the village, it will destroy everything."

Keiss looked ahead, he could already see Denthe coming into view. They had to take the Bloodblones apart. The Selkie turned his bike and started to fire at the Legion. He ordered Layle to do the same. The Monster used its weapons to deflect the shots as it continued to advance. Keiss shook his head; shooting at it wasn't going to work.

"Layle!" Keiss turned to his partner and got off his bike. "Give me your bike, you're gonna toss this one!"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to use my powers."

"Shut your mouth and do it!" The Selkie got on the bike and took off for the monster. Layle put his hand on the broken down bike wondering what the hell eh was supposed to do with this. However as he watched Keiss zip around the monster firing the Crystal Cannon, it dawned on Layle the six arms were too busy try to smash the Selkie to block any on coming attacks.

The Crystal Bearer took hold of the bike using his powers stretched out from both hands and lifted it over his head. He could already feel it starting to send pain through his skull and down his arm. He held the bike in place and waited for his shot, Just as the monster turned to hit Keiss, and the front swords connected into the ground he let it fly from his hands. The bike spun forward, turning over and over until it collided with the monster's front skull. It knocked it off and shattered through the body breaking apart its upper half.

As soon as the head hit the ground Keiss turned the bike and shot at it. Destroying it. The crumbing Legion roared, it was unable to support itself without its third head. The remaining two Bloodbones attempted to break free and put their own bodies back together. Keiss drove around the scrambling monsters shooting at limbs and blasting them out of reach. Layle ran up and took hold of whatever he could with his magic and started yank the monster further apart. The duo tore away bones and blasted bones until there were just two bouncing skulls left.

As the skulls bounced off the storm came to an end, the monsters fleeing with it.

Layle came to stand next to Keiss, slightly panting and his head killing him. Too much magic in two narrow an amount of time. The Selkie leaned back on his bike, he hadn't noticed it before but his heart was racing. Not from the fight, but from worry.

He looked over at Layle and smiled, forgetting he was mad at his partner. He was just happy to see the monster hadn't managed to rip him apart.

"Come on…Let's get back so I can tell you what I found…"

* * *

The ride back to Lyra's ranch was quick. Maybe that was just because Layle was tired. Or maybe that's because the day was going by so quickly. The entire ride back, the Crystal Bearer kept his head down resting on Keiss shoulder. He didn't care about what it implied; it hurt too much to keep his head up at this point.

When they got back to the ranch, Keiss took them straight to the Acote. He dug around in the wrecked ships cockpit looking for some of the files he had copied from the Research Lab. Layle sat outside the ship on the ground rubbing his sore head, "Keiss…What are you doing? I thought you were going to tell me what was up…"

"I am!" The Selkie climbed out of the cockpit holding up a file. "This! Is what's going on!" He sat down next to Layle and opened up the folder for the Miasma Direction Field Controller. "They have…a prototype of this- somewhere. This, M.D.F.C. …It moves Miasma Streams."

Layle stared at the paper, "Keiss…didn't _we_ do a mission to find the crystals for this thing?"

The Selkie's lips twisted, "Yeah…we did…" He closed the folder, "I'm still not sure how it works, I took plenty of photos on the files they had. I just need to study them, and then we can go shut it do-" he stopped talking as Layle stood up. "Where are you going?"

"I don't need to know how it works! I just need to destroy it!"

"Layle!" Keiss stood up, "You can't just go charging back down there. Not like this. They know we're on to them. Why do you think Bloodbones came instead of Behemoths. They're trying to kill us!"

"So what then!" He rubbed the side of his head, "We just wait for tomorrows round? What if more Bloodbones come? What if something worse comes! What if- What if they _get_ a King Behemoth here! What then, Keiss! We need to act now!"

"We need a plan, Crystal Bearer. Just give me time to think of one," Keiss reached out and grabbed Layle's arm pulling him back to him. He hugged his partner and kissed the side of his head, even though he knew he hated that. "Besides, I don't want you to get hurt again."

Layle sighed and put his head on Keiss' shoulder, "I keep telling you-"

"-Not to treat you with kid gloves. Yeah I know. I know." Keiss smiled and pulled back from Layle to look him in the eye, "But your head is bothering you, right? You were tossing around parts of a giant monster with your powers," The Selkie leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "So you just rest for the rest of the afternoon. Even if you hate it, let me take care of you."

Layle started to grumble and Keiss leaned forward to kiss him again. He wasn't going to let him say no today. No resisting. No stubbornness. None of it. The Selkie took hold of his partner's arms and held him still as he deepened the kiss. Not that Layle was really resisting him at this point. The blow to the head really did make him a bit more docile. It usually took a good four attempts to get Layle to the point of kissing back. 'He's resistant as hell about everything, isn't he?'

Keiss felt Layle part his lips, probably in an attempt to breathe, but the Selkie took that as in invitation to push his tongue into the Clavat's mouth. He felt Layle's hands grab onto his hips as he tilted his head to the side and pushed forward. The Selkie felt his partner waver a bit; probably a little off balanced from the pain. Keiss tightened his grip on Layle's arms to keep them up right.

He had just meant for it to be a little kiss. A little heart filled kiss. And then he was going to take Layle back to the house and make him sleep. But his mind was quickly deviating from that plan. What was a little kiss was becoming a ravenous one. He couldn't stop trying to push their mouths together harder and harder with each passing second. And his mind was going over how this could become more than kissing, and where. The Acote seemed like a good idea. They could do it in the Acote. It was enclosed enough.

He let go of Layle's arms and wrapped his arms around the Crystal Bearer's neck and parted their lips for a second. "Layle," The Selkie licked his tongue over the Clavat's lips, "I know…Your head is hurting…But, uh…"

The Clavat rolled his eyes, "Really, Keiss? What happened to 'relaxing'?"

"Sex is relaxing…" The Selkie kissed him again. "You're always really relaxed afterward…"

Just as Keiss was moving in to kiss his partner again, the heard another voice from behind, "It really is a proven fact that people that have sex often are a lot less stressed." The Selkie jumped. Jumped back from Layle and grabbed his chest. The Clavat seemed less shocked as he turned to see Constance just standing there. She was holding a blue envelope in her hands.

"C-Constance!" Keiss shook his head, "When did you-How did you-Look it's not what it looks-"

The shop girl laughed and handed Layle the letter, "You know, if you do that out in the open, Lyra is going to catch you."

Layle was not at all startled his cousin had seen him making out with the Selkie. Instead he became focused on the letter, "What's this?"

"A delivery for you…A girl came to the shop and said it was for you. Oh! And Lyra needs help with the laundry."

Keiss looked at Layle as he opened the letter and started to read it. He then looked at Constance who was smiling at him, "You-uh—You're pretty…okay…with what you just saw all things considered."

Layle didn't look up from his letter, "The only thing Stance is good for is playing look out…"

The shop girl rolled her eyes, "You're going to have to tell Lyra one day."

The Crystal Bearer frowned and folded up his letter. "Sure, but not today—Uh, Keiss!" He pointed at the Selkie, "Will you, help Lyra with the laundry. I need to…go to town."

"What!" Keiss frowned, "Why are you leaving so sudden- Layle, what's that letter say. Who wrote it?"

The Clavat shook his head, "Just help Lyra, I'll be back soon." Keiss turned to Constance ready to question her but Layle grabbed her arm and dragged her off with him.

The Selkie frowned. There went Layle. And his chance to get laid. What was on that letter…?

And why did he have to do laundry?

* * *

Layle dragged Constance away from Keiss and away from the ranch. He didn't say a word until they were on the road. He was paranoid the Selkie would be listening in on his conversation with his cousin.

"Alright, Stance." Layle let go of her arm, "Who gave you this letter?"

The Shop girl rubbed her arm and glared, "That hurt you know!" She sighed "I didn't ask her name…It was just some Lilty girl. She said she was your friend and to take you this letter."

The Clavat frowned harder. He opened up the letter and glanced at it again.

_I heard you have a monster problem. Come to the General Store, and let's work this out together. 'Clockwork'._

'Why is she here?' Layle folded up the letter, 'How did she even know I was here!' The Clavat lead his cousin all the way back to the shop. Form the steps he could hear the sound of James and a familiar voice laughing and carrying on. Layle instructed Constance to stay outside as he opened the door.

Sure enough, inside the room, Clockwork was there laughing it up with his uncle.

"These really are the best Star Carrots I've ever had! And I don't usually like them, but I'm willing to buy everything you have on the shelf!" Clockwork chuckled and bit into a carrot just as she turned around to see Layle. The Lilty smiled at him and waved. "There you are, Layle. You took your time to get here."

The Crystal Bearer crossed his arms, "Clockwork. Are you stalking me?"

The girl chuckled, "My, is that anyway to say hello? You could learn a thing or two about manners from your uncle here."

Layle glanced at James who gave a slight nod to him, as if to tell Layle he was indeed being rude. The Crystal Bearer sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked across the room. "Clockwork…I believe you came by to discuss _business_. So let's you and I got outside and talk about it shall we?"

"I'd rather we talk right here," She took another bite of the carrot. "James was just telling me all about the monsters. I can't believe you and Keiss would take on such a challenge without your _third_ teammate."

Layle snorted, so that was the game? "Well, Clockwork, we know you're often busy with your _solo _missions. So we thought we would handle this without you."

The two Crystal Bearer smiled at one another; James studied them for a moment. Not sure what to make of their interaction, until finally Clockwork spoke up again, "Layle, I am sure by now you and Keiss have found out about the M.F.D.C. …And knowing you two, you plan to destroy it."

"Of course."

"Well I am here to tell you that is a bad idea. You need to shut it down… Destroying it while it's on could bring in a huge storm. And who knows what kind of monsters."

"And why should I trust you know about this sort of thing?"

Clockwork smiled and took another bite of her carrot, "Because, Clavat, I know all about the Militaries Research. My work depends upon it."

There was another pause before Layle nodded to her, "Fine. I'll let you handle the machine."

"Excellent!" She turned and put some money for the carrots down on the table. Layle took note of the fact her gunshot seemed to be fully healed. That was awfully fast. "So now you and I will head to the camp and-"

"No. We go and get Keiss first."

"We don't need Keiss…"

"He's my partner. He comes. Or I don't either."

The female Lilty bit into her carrot with a sneer, "Yeah…I bet _that_ happens a lot doesn't it?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

Help Lyra with the Laundry.

What a bizarre idea.

Keiss walked along the grounds of the ranch looking for Layle's mother. How was he supposed to 'help' with laundry? Don't you just…toss it into the machine and walk away? He sighed as he circled the house looking for the Clavat woman. He finally found her out back filling up a large metal bin with soapy water.

She looked up and smiled, "Keiss! …Where are Constance and Layle?"

"At the General Store I guess…" The Selkie crossed his arms and watched her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to wash clothes. I figured I had enough now. I can get yours and Layle's things washed and mended before tomorrow."

Keiss watched as she moved from that bin to a second one and started to pour fresh water in to it. He took note that next to the first metal bin there was a large paddle of sorts and a board with metal ridges on it. "…Uh…Lyra…What _are_ you doing?"

She stopped working, "I told you, Keiss, the laundry. I need someone to stir then rinse and wring it out…"

"…Why don't you just…put it in a machine?"

The woman chuckled at him, "Keiss…I don't have a machine. We do it by hand. Everyone out here does."

The Selkie stared at her and started to shake his head. By hand? Doing laundry by hand… he was going to kill Layle for saddling him with this.

* * *

Keiss wasn't even sure where his partner had gone. But he wanted to strangle him. What was taking Layle so long? The Selkie twisted his lips as he lazily stirred the freshwater and the clothing Lyra dumped into it after she was done washing it. What an absurd way to do things. Why not just _buy_ a washing machine. She clearly had the money for it. And they had electricity. Doing laundry by hand…

"And when you're done rinsing it, wring it out and set it in the basket…"

"Okay…"Keiss sighed. Yep, this sucked. The Selkie looked over at Lyra as the woman inspected Layle's jacket. She was complaining under her breath about how it was missing some chainmail links. And it wasn't very thick. Keiss half smirked as he watched her fuss over it. The woman was clearly worried about Layle. More so than he was. He watched as Lyra dumped the jacket into the water and started to wash it.

"…If you're worried so much…" Keiss looked down at the clothing he was supposed to be rinsing, "Why did you let him leave?"

Lyra shrugged at him as she added more clothing to the wash, "It would have been impossible to keep him here anyway. Layle's always been-" She hesitated, "Trouble. Not that I don't love having him around…but he has never sat still or done what he was told or listen to me from the start. He always, _always,_ did it his way first. Even if that meant a broken arm, or a skinned up leg, or getting stuck in a tree…He just. It would be impossible to ask him to stay here."

Keiss watched the look on her face, even though she was smiling, he felt as if Lyra was drifting away from the conversation. Her mind was elsewhere. Maybe this was depressing to talk about? The Selkie cleared his throat and went back to work. Though, now he was feeling that urge to keep talking. A few words there, slip a question out here…He could get a lot of information in a one on one conversation. But he did his best to resist.

However Lyra started talking again, "I suppose it's my own fault, he's like that," She dumped the next batch of clothing into the rinse. "James says it is anyway…He's probably right. Telling a little boy with magical powers stories about how to hunt monsters and what the edges of the continent look like only …Filling his head with desires to see it all for himself."

"Well," Keiss chuckled, "He really is adventurous. But aren't most kids? You can't blame yourself for Layle being the most stubborn person in the world." The Selkie fished out the clothes and dumped them into the basket next to him. "Besides, don't most boys want to be like their father?"

Lyra stopped washing clothes. Keiss looked over at her and she stared at him. He mentally kicked himself, he wasn't supposed to dig. "Sorry. Sorry, Uh…I just…mean, you know, you talked about your husband being a Monster Hunter and uh-"

"Oh, no!" Lyra shook her head, "My-my husband isn't Layle's father." She turned her attention back to her work. But Keiss did not. He watched her, and she must have felt his eyes on her because Lyra sighed and turned her head. "Yes?"

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Keiss shrugged, "I mean…You know…I _figured,_ that was…Uh…the case. I was just…not expecting you to say it. I mean, you're a very…Put together woman, Lyra. Pretty stable. Dependable. It's just, I wasn't expecting you to just…say that. So plainly."

The woman leaned back and removed the last of the clothing and dumped it into Keiss' bin. "You figured it out on your own, huh?"

"Well," The Selkie shrugged, "You've got photos all over your house. There is never one of You, Dale and Layle together…And there is a big gap of time between the ones of you and Layle and you and your husband…So. Yeah I figured…It was probably something like that."

The woman sat down and started to help Keiss rinse the clothes. "You're pretty observant, you know that?"

Keiss chuckled but it felt awkward, "I kind of have to be for my line of work…"

Lyra sighed, "I'm not really fond of your line of work. It's dangerous…and when I think of Layle doing those things, I admit, I become fearful. But like I said, I can't keep him here…Every Clavat is meant to do something that changes the world. With a power like Layle's, I don't think he'd find that thing here."

"Excuse me?" Keiss leaned forward and let his hands soak in the water.

"…Our Crystal Rule… Of the Clavat Tribal Crystal? Like, the Lilties promised them victory over their foes. The Selkies are promised all the world's riches…Clavats are promised, no matter how small we are, every one of us will do something that changes the world." She nodded, "Wouldn't you agree, Layle's not going to do that around here?"

Keiss nodded, "I suppose that's true…"

"So then, even if I don't like it…I have to let him go. I'm sure he'll be alright out there. Even if Mercenary work is dangerous."

Keiss twisted his lips, "So…Was he a Mercenary too?"

"…Who?"

"Layle's Father."

"Oh!" Lyra shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know anything about him." Keiss' jaw dropped. He really was not expecting that. He continued to watch her rinse the clothing. Eventually she looked back up at him confused. "Yes?"

"I- I just…I wasn't…quite ready for that." The Selkie shook his head, "That's really not a line you hear from someone like you, you know? That you don't know anything about your son's father…"

Lyra chuckled, "I suppose that does sound bad, but I don't know anything about Layle's mother either." Lyra watched Keiss face contort out of confusion, and she laughed a bit. "What?"

"L-lyra…You're Layle's mother…You kno- you know that right?"

The Clavat woman nodded, "I am. I know…I guess what I should say is, I don't know anything about his biological parents." The woman leaned back and flicked the water off her hands. "I mean, your observant…you have to have noticed, everyone in Denthe has brown or black hair and brown, green or black eyes, yes? Of course you have…But Layle is blond haired and blue eyed. Like his parents were."

Keiss watched her as she pulled out the last of the rinse and started to wring it out.

"I will never forget," The woman leaned back and looked up at the sky, "The day I met them. It was at the Annual Crystal Festival. It's held every year on the other side of the mountain. Out near the Fum Fields. Clavats from all over the region come to trade crops and goods and stories…Even though the Tribal Crystal is in Rebena Te Ra, The Fum Fields are the most plentiful in the region. A Symbol of Clavat hard work and pride…"

Keiss watched her as she picked up the basket of clothing and started to walk away. She motioned for him to follow her. "Dale and I used to go together every year after we were married. We made a good amount off of the birds, not to mention I always brought home vegetables from Fum. They just taste better. But after he died, I hadn't gone in… About four years. Finally one year, James convinced me to go with him. So I did."

Lyra led him around to a clothes line and set the basket down. She started to hang up the clothing, smiling as she told her story. "That's where I met them. A beautiful young couple. They had a stand of fresh produce…A young woman and her husband. Newlyweds, they said they were. And she was pregnant with their first child. She had... Long, lovely, curly, blond hair and he had blue eyes. They just- sparkled when he laughed. They had a stand down the way form where I was selling Chocobos." The woman sighed, "And every day I would stop and get produce from them…They said they were from a village along the mountain side. And this was their first year selling produce at the Festival."

Lyra scooped up the basket and moved to the next line. Keiss followed her, curious and wanting to ask questions, but just remained silent.

"The day before the end of the Festival I walked past their stand and it was empty…But all their produce was there. There was a little sign saying 'Be back soon, please just leave gil on the table!'" The Selkie chuckled at that point, only Clavats would anticipate people to be that honest. Lyra turned to look at him and he bit his lip. "…Anyway…They never came back to the stand. I walked past it again and again…Eventually other people just started taking the fruit for themselves. Waste not, want not, I suppose."

"So I too, decided I should get a box. But I would at least leave them some gil. Unfortunately, I waited until the end of the day…And most of the good stuff was gone. So many vegetables and fruit picked over and left. I was going to give up until I found a crate of Triangle Squash left untouched. So I decided I would take that one…And when I lifted it up…It moved." At this point the woman turned to Keiss and smiled. "And I don't mean it shifted or the fruit made it move, no I mean it jumped. It lurched forward in my hands and nearly dragged me a few feet. So I let it go. And it dropped."

"I was terrified. I thought maybe it was a monster or something. Like a ghost pulling the crate…So I kicked it this time. And it jumped again. But this time I saw what it was…A, light. A blue light, made the box jump followed by a sound like a laugh…" Lyra turned back around and picked up the next piece of clothing. "So I started to dig into the squash and found they weren't that deep. In fact, half the crate was taken up by an upside down basket. ..And under the basket, that's where he was."

Keiss tilted his head as Lyra continued.

"He was just…in it. All wrapped up, probably just about a year old. This little boy, with blue eyes and blond hair. And…on his right cheek, just the tiniest, tiniest crack of what looked like a crystal taking shape. And he just- looked at me. Like was some sort of odd creature. I'm sure I looked at him the same way…And when I tried to pick him up, I moved. Well…I was tossed. He tossed me, with his blue light. Every time I tried to get close it would wrap around the crate and I would get tossed."

She turned to Keiss and shrugged. "I didn't know what to do. So I sat down next to him and waited. Eventually James came looking for me. And after hearing what I had to say he set out to find the couple…"

"…He never did, did he?" Keiss asked her. And she nodded.

"We looked all night. But they were gone. And worse, everyone who had seen them had a different story of where they were from or what their names were. So by night fall, James had resolved that we would take the baby to the Missionaries from the Monastery. They had plenty of experience raising Crystal Bearers at the Orphanage. However…All night, I kept him with us. And he slept right next to me…I guess he got used to me being there finally. And in the morning, he even let me hold onto him."

"And that's when I discovered why they left him…He was too, expressive. And everything he did made something happen. He would laugh, and the Chocobos would be flipped on their sides. If he fussed the chairs and tables moved. And if he cried, everyone around me was jerked this way and that. …It was a lot to handle, and he was only with me for the morning. But when he was calm…It was like I was floating. Sometimes I think I was."

"I took him to the Missionaries…And they said they would take care of him. They would try to put a name to exactly way his power was…Thought it was so strange to have a Crystal Bearer so young. There was just, no way to get him to control his powers…And as I went to hand him over. The Missionary was pushed away."

"He shoved them back?" Keiss almost felt like the question was stuck in his throat he hadn't spoken for a good ten minutes.

"No." Lyra shook her head. "I did. I pushed them away, and ran. I ran away…James was livid! He told me to take him back right away. And that he would have nothing to do with me keeping a kid that could toss me through my own roof."

The woman smirked, "But by the end of the week I had James helping me nail down my furniture and building me a crib. And by the end of the month he was responding to his name as if that had been it all along. Isn't that right, Layle?"

Keiss turned around to see his partner leaning over one of the clothes lines with a frown. "Damn it, Lyra, are you still telling that lie about you found me in a box?"

"It was a crate of Trangle Squash."

"Don't listen to her, Keiss." The Selkie froze. For some reason he had started slinking away. He turned back around and smiled at Layle, "She just doesn't want to admit she had a random drunken one night stand."

"Layle, is that anyway to talk to me?" Lyra crossed her arms. "I swear, you have been trouble since the day I brought you home. If you weren't hurt, I'd hit you across the head for that remark."

The Crystal Bearer shrugged, but smiled a bit at the same time. "Lyra we'll finish this, why don't you go rest?" The woman frowned but agreed it was the least Layle could do after openly mocking her. But she stressed he would 'get it' later. As soon as she was gone Layle glared across the lines at Keiss. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"L-look…Layle…It's not like I- purposely…She just started telling me…I'm sorry."

Clockwork poked her head up from where she had been ducking down while Lyra was present, "I for one thought it was a touching story. And so true of the Crystal Rule. Lyra is a very devote woman."

Keiss pointed angrily at her and glared at Layle, "What the_ hell_ is this!"

"Well, it looks like were both doing things the other doesn't approve of today," The Crystal Bearer shrugged.

"Relax," The Lilty smiled. "I'm here to help you today."

"Oh yes!" Keiss crossed his arms, "Like how you helped last time. When you tried to _kill_ us! Layle, did you forget that or something?"

"Keiss, let's just save the threats for later, just hear her out, okay?" The Crystal Bearer scoped up the basket and frowned at his partner, "It's the least you owe me after interrogating my mother."

"It's not like I told her to tell me…" The Selkie frowned but followed. He hadn't meant to get Lyra to tell him that story. It just sort of happened. He cursed his luck again. Not because he had gotten caught digging for information, but because the information only left him with more questions for Layle.

Ones he knew weren't going to be answered any time soon.

* * *

A/N: I know! Only two but I've been gone so long! Well the last chapter will resolve the little problem with the scammers. Hope to have it up by the end of the week!


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Two more to make up for being away for like- ever. Though not as long as the last time I was away.

So Layle's eyes! I write them as blue, because I see them as blue. I have been writing them as blue for this entire thing, I've said it a few times in other chapters too, but this is the first time anyone has pointed out they see them as grey. If anything, they're probably slate- in close ups of the game to me they look a pale blue. And a majority of artwork from both the game devs and other fans do them as blue- so, I'm going to leave them as such. I am sorry if this makes the story unreadable to anyone out there. Perhaps they are meant to be grey? Or slate. Or blue. I will attempt to avoid writing about his eye color for here on out to avoid confusion.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

'Is it true? …Hey, is it true? …So, uh, that story, is it true?' Keiss kept his arms crossed and eyes rolling over the ground. He had probably spent the past thirty minutes trying to decide how to ask this question. It shouldn't be hard, he ask questions all the time. Not to mention…It was probably true, considering how he reacted…Or is it?

"Keiss…Keiss…Are you listening to us?"

"See, I told you this would go smoother without the Selkie." The red head lifted his head and glared at Clockwork. He was not thrilled she was here. Not at all. And didn't see why Layle was okay with her being present. She _had_ tried to kill them. And interfered with their work on multiple occasions. "He's not listening to us, at all."

"Oh I'm listening," Keiss uncrossed his arms and put his hands behind his head, "I'm just not caring."

"Wonderful." The Lilty girl rolled her eyes. "Well then since you can't be bothered to care, your partner will go with you to make sure you don't mess up keeping the Mercenaries bus-"

"No." Keiss shook his head at her, "I am going to take on the Mercenaries alone. YOU are going to take Layle with you to find this-this machine and shut it down."

"Are you sure you can handle it, Selkie?" The girl leaned forward with her hands on her hips. "You seem like you need your Crystal Bearer to save you from trouble a lot."

Layle snorted, repressing a laugh and Keiss glared at them, "I can handle it. Layle and I have not been partners for long. I don't need him to rescue me. He just does."

"Uh-huh. Fine." Clockwork took the last bite of her Star Carrot and turned to Layle, "Be at the entrance of town before dawn. The M.D.F.C. needs all night to recharge… And considering the trouble you two have caused, they will want to call something big to get rid of you…We want to shut if off before that."

"Fine by me," Layle shrugged at her. The Lilty nodded and turned walking away.

As soon as she was out of sight Keiss pointed the direction she left, "You're kidding me by having her here, right? You're planning to tell me you've either got a plan or you want me to think of a plan to double cross her and we hand her over with the Mercenaries, right? RIGHT?"

Layle crossed his arms and frowned at his partner, "I don't care about turning her in, right now. I _care_ about getting rid of the monsters. And she has a plan. You don't."

"Layle!" Keiss threw his hands up in the air, "Give me the night, I will have a plan!"

"You don't know how the machine works, Keiss…"

"I can! In no time. But for crying out loud, just agreeing to work with her-"

"It's one mission. You won't die from it…"

Keiss smiled and nodded, "You're right, you're right. I won't _die_ from it. It's just one mission-" He pointed and started shouting again, "WITH THE GIRL THAT TRIED TO KILL US!"

"…Consider it a fair trade. You do a mission you don't like for snooping around in other people's lives." The Clavat turned and started to walk away from him.

Keiss followed shouting, "I didn't snoop! She told me voluntarily-H-hey! It's not like you would have told me!"

Layle looked over his shoulder, "You could have asked, if it was bugging you why I look different."

"Would you have told me!"

Layle shrugged, "I only feel inclined to tell you as much about me as you are willing to tell about yourself." Layle stopped and turned around pointing at the Selkie, "And everything about you is off limits. So why should I tell you anything."

Keiss ground his teeth together, "Fine! Then I will tell you everything! How's that?"

"Fine."

"Great, so now let's _not_ do this mission with Clockwork."

"…No." Layle turned around again and walked off. Keiss shouted at him as he left before turning around and heading back to the Acote. The Selkie resolved he was just going to sleep in his air ship tonight. Which was fine by Layle, he didn't want to see Keiss anyway.

* * *

The boys were both up before dawn and slowly making their way to the edge of town. Keiss bit into a Striped Apple and occasionally would say a few words here and there about what Layle should do while alone with Clockwork. Little things like: 'Don't use your powers too much. Keep her in front of you at all times. Don't mention anything about your injury.' All of it was common sense stuff and it was wearing on Layle's nerves.

"What, Keiss, do you think I'm just going to tell her she's got the advantage now?"

"I don't know, will you? You seem fine about everything else with her…"

Layle shrugged and muttered, "Right now she's better than you…"

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Layle stopped walking and smiled sarcastically at Keiss. The Selkie glared at him and took the last few bites of his apple.

'Ugh…we are…really going to fall apart from this mission aren't we? Maybe I was thinking positive too soon about Layle and I lasting for a long time…'

Keiss pitched the apple over his shoulder just as Clockwork walked up the road from the outskirts.

"Ah, you're nice and early," The Lilty smiled at them. "Are you all set to go?"

"We're more than ready," Layle stuffed his hands in his pockets."

"So why do we need you to turn this machine off again?" Keiss glared at her.

"Because I know how it works. And the process of de-powering it is intricate… If you want a rush job and to summon something massively unpleasant than by all means, do it yourself."

"Ok…Well, why do you care about what goes on with this machine?"

Clockwork tapped her chin with a smile, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a big fan of the Military's work…And turning it on innocents is something I'm _really_ against. I attack Odies work because it will be used on innocent Crystal Bearers…I'm attacking Piper's because it goes hand in hand with Oides."

"…It does?" Layle looked at her curiously.

"It does," Clockwork pointed down the road. "I don't care how you manage it Selkie, but keep the Mercenaries away from this end of the forest. Layle and I will go through the camp to collect you once the machine is down."

"Whatever." Keiss grumbled and set off down the road. He didn't look back at his partner or his enemy.

* * *

The entire way to the camp, Keiss tossed one of his daggers up and down, back and forth in his hands. He was still thinking about how angry he was at Layle. This feeling was coming up a lot lately. More so than it should. Just because he disagreed with someone or because they wanted to do things differently really shouldn't be driving him mad like this. He should just move on pass the feeling and get on with his work.

Who cares if Layle is angry at him. He already apologized. And it's not like Layle hasn't equally spit in his eye with this Clockwork nonsense. That prick. Making him take orders from a girl he should be dragging back to Alfitaria in cuffs.

'That bastard. He's been nothing but a thorn in my side since the day we met. And a distraction too…Well I suppose now that his powers are shit, I could justify just leaving him here in this shit little town. That I offered to help for free. _Free_ damn it. Wasting my time, and he wants me to listen to the chick that tried to murder me! MURDER US!' Kiess tossed the knife and it stuck itself into a tree a few feet away from him. He approached it and sighed.

"What am I thinking…I'm not going to leave Layle behind…I already said I wasn't…" The Selkie stopped and looked ahead. He was at the camp. That took a shorter amount of time than he remembered. "…Well I guess I better get to it."

Keiss crouched down in the bushes taking in the camp site. Three of the men were still in their tents. The door to the mobile bunker was open, and inside Keiss could see their leader sitting at the control panel. There were two more men sitting out by the fire eating. "Alright…six guys, no Bearers. I can easily take them…so long as they stay off the bikes." He looked up at the surrounding area, "If they do take to mounting up, the best bet is to take the trees."

He nodded to himself and held two of his knives in between his fingers, "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Clockwork led Layle deeper into the surrounding woods. The Mercenaries hadn't set up the machine in their camp in case of malfunction. It would cause whatever was summoned to come right to the machine. Or at least that's what she told him.

"-he prototype itself works off a Class E crystal engine with Miasma Generation Core. However that core's purpose has been modified and amplified to generate a stream- it takes a good fifty pounds of crystal to make one stream- The monster Classification summoned is determined by the …"

Layle followed behind Clockwork- making sure to never take his eyes off of her, but he was having a hard time not wanting to slam his head into a tree. He had made the mistake of asking her how did the Miasma Directional Field Controller work- mostly as proof that he needed her to shut it down. And it had spiraled into a ten minute rant about her going on about parts, and Crystal engines, and mechanics.

"Where did you learn all of this…HOW did you learn all of this?"

The lilac haired girl looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, "College."

"They teach you about military weapons in College?"

"Well…" She stopped and scratched her head, "I'm studying to be a Crystal Research Engineer. It's what I would like to do…But I doubt I will see it happen. However, the military work, well, I learned that from a close source."

"Is this the same source that allows you to stalk us?" Lalye came to stand next to her and she chuckled.

"Maybe…Come on, it's just over here." The Lilty beckoned him as she pushed through the edge of a line of trees into a small clearing. In the middle of it was a large machine; it stood a good fifteen feet high, maybe more. The machine was domed shaped on top with a funnel pointing upward. On one side there was a control panel, the other had an access panel on its back, and all around it were tubes and pipes running in and out, some pumping purple mist around its systems, and others pumping a familiar blue liquid. "This is it…The device that's giving your little town such a hard time."

Layle looked up at it and glared. He might not have known how to work it, but he hated it. And seeing that blue fluid running and out of its base made him hate it more. "So how do we shut it down?"

Clockwork approached the control panel and began typing on the keyboard, "Go around and open up the back access panel. I'll give you instructions on what to remove as I turn it off…"

Layle walked around the machine, it was making all sorts of odd noises. Was it getting ready to summon another round of monsters?

He stopped at the back panel and tried to pry it open. No good. He leaned around the sides to see if Clockwork could see him before putting his palms against the piece of metal. He let his powers encase the rectangular panel and he pulled back. It was screwed in tight, but after a few tries he ripped it off. The sheet of metal flew back and jammed into a tree.

"With a little bit of grace if you don't mind!" Layle shrugged at her shouting to him from around the machine. Inside the tubes ran and interlaced into machinery. And in the middle of it was a glass structure with a large purple crystal. It glowed, filling the machine with its eerie light. Under it were more, smaller crystals and little cylinders of Oides' blue fluid. Layle leaned into the machine reading the labels. "Main Core…Power Cells… Monster Specimens…" The Clavat ran his fingers over the tubes reading what they were marked for.

Behemoth. Bloodbones. Tonberry. King Behemoth. …Antlion.

He had to resist the urge to start ripping the little tubes out and smashing them across the ground.

"Alright, Layle! Are you looking into the machine?"

"Yeah…"

"Great! There should be six small purple crystals in domes? As the light goes out remove them please…"

"With pleasure." He muttered. And as soon as the first light went out Layle yanked the gem from its container; a few wires pulled with it. He fought and yanked it out of the machine and hurled it at the ground. It shattered instantly. "Ha!" As soon as he turned his head back into the mass of mechanics another light went out- and he smashed this crystal too.

One, two, three! Four and Five. And Six was tossed right into a tree.

"…What are you doing over there?" Clockwork tried to lean around to see what Layle was doing.

"Nothing…is it done now?"

"No. Now you're going to take out the big gem. Just give me a second to cut the power…" Layle stood arms crossed until the lights around the Core went out. He pried open the dome with his powers, causing the glass to flip off and smash against a few tubes. The Crystal Bearer took a step back and grabbed the large crystal in a gravity field and yanked it out. He kept it hovering over his head for a second before tossing it, as hard as he could- or as hard as his limited control would allow him to- right back into the machine.

It shattered and tore down a few wires and cables on the way.

Clockwork came around the sides of the M.D.F.C. "Alright! Now let's take the crystals an- You smashed them!" She bent down and picked up a purple shard. "Unbelievable! You smashed them all!"

"Well, yeah."

She glared up at him holding a shard in her fingers. "This could have been put to good use."

"No one is using it." Layle pointed at her, "Not Piper. Not Oides. And Not _you._"

Clockwork stood up and smirked, "You don't trust me…Do you?"

"Well, despite his attitude, Keiss is right. You did try to murder us."

She scoffed and stood up, "I would have never of killed you…Just delayed you." Clockwork turned around and looked over her shoulder at Layle, "But you trust a Selkie who makes it his business to pry into everyone's life? To always ensure he comes out on top?"

"…Keiss has his short comings, but he's my partner."

"How can you trust someone who's not like you? That you don't even know? …It's dangerous to stay too close to Non-Bearers."

Layle frowned at her, "So far, you're the only person I've seen I should be wary about trusting…" This time Clockwork didn't respond. Instead she shrugged her own shoulders and motioned for Layle to follow her back to the Mercenaries camp. The Crystal Bearer turned one last time to the machine. He reached inside and pulled out the cylinder marked 'Antlion' before following Clockwork into the woods.

* * *

By the time the two passed through the camp they found it in ruins. No one was around, save for Keiss. Who was eating another Striped Apple.

"Hey," he casually waved to them as they approached.

"Where…" Clockwork looked around confused, "Where are the Mercenaries?"

Keiss shrugged and took another bite of his apple, "They left about…Ten minutes ago."

"…And you're okay?" Layle looked around.

"Yeah," he looked up at them. "I can fight you know." Keiss stood up and tossed his apple core, "Just because I'm not a Crystal Bearer doesn't mean I can't handle a few guys with weapons…Thought it was a bit difficult to deal with the bikes." He jerked his head over to where a Crystal Bike was crashed into a tree.

Clockwork shook her head, "Selkies are truly an amazing tribe…" She started off for the road leaving Keiss and Layle alone in the camp. Layle just looked at his partner.

"What?"

"…Its nothing." Layle walked around him, head up, but his eyes were down. He should be happy Keiss was okay. They're usually often in dangerous situations constantly, and it's refreshing to know they can get through them without his powers. But without him entirely? Layle looked at his hand and flexed it. Keiss did send him with Clockwork rather than asking him to help him with the camp. And he had been ditching him for a few solo missions the other day…

...Maybe…Maybe this is coming to an end?

* * *

When the trio made it back to Denthe most of the villagers were out in the street. At first they didn't think anything of it; until Keiss took note of the fact that some of them were staring at them. Layle started to notice it too. And the further into town they got, the more people started to look out their doors and windows at them. Even Clockwork was starting to wonder why some of them were following them.

When they reached the General Store Layle stopped and turned around. "What? What is it?" The few villagers following all stopped and took a step back when he started talking to them. The Crystal Bearer sighed and Clockwork giggled.

"My, you have quiet the effect on these people don't you?"

"Shut up…"

"Layle! Keiss!" The three turned their head to see Constance leaning out the window of the shop with a smile on her face. "There you are! Hehe~ Fantastic!"

"What are you so happy about, shop girl?" Keiss asked her a little annoyed they weren't in on the celebration.

"What do you mean? I'm happy about the monster attack!" Keiss and Layle looked at each other and the Clavat just shrugged. "What? You didn't know…I thought that's why you two didn't show up…A Storm blew in from the north! It was nothing but Beatles and Coeurls! We stomped them out fairly quickly…"

"Ah," Clockwork smiled, "So things are already back in place that quickly. It would seem the effects of the machine are quick to fade…"

"You mean it could have continued even without the machine?" Keiss glared at her, "You left that part out."

Clockwork tittered. "Why would it be a problem? I'm sure between you and your partner you could have handled it." The time controlling girl took a step back from the boys and bowed to them. "It's been a pleasure. But it's time for me to go… Until next time." They watched as she turned on her heels and started back down the road. The town's people parted for her to leave.

"I can't believe I have to watch her walk away…" Keiss sighed. "I can't tell if this is a victory or not…"

Layle crossed his arms, "I'm going to count it as not."

* * *

When lunch time was approaching Keiss found himself sitting outside Lyra's house writing Lieutenant Spinosa. He wasn't even sure if the Lieutenant would come round up the 'Mercenaries' since they were technically testing his project…however…

"They need to be round up. And I'm not spending any time chasing them down through the woods. Spinosa should send soldiers to come take care of them…That way we can move on."

"We should do it, Keiss…" Layle tossed the Antlion tube up and down in his hands. The blue fluid in it glinted in the sun light. "We should round them up and take them in ourselves…And expose this whole thing. They were putting an entire village in danger! And didn't even give a damn."

"Look I know you're upset…But what do you want me to do?"

"Let's take it to the High Commander! Tell him his underlings are nothing but scum…"

The Selkie leaned back, "I'm not sure that will work…I don't know how involved the High Commander is in this project. We could just be putting ourselves in a bad place with him."

Layle stopped tossing the bottle. "So?"

"So!" Keiss looked up at him, "It does us no good for the higher ups to hate us…there are other things to investigate. We have to test the waters."

"…So we're just going to let them go?"

"The town is safe…So yes," Keiss finished his letter and sealed it. "Come on…I need to find a Mail Moogle." He stood up and motioned for Layle to follow him but the Clavat didn't budge. "Layle?"

"…Whatever." Instead of following, he head up the steps to Lyra's front door and went inside. Keiss tossed one hand up in the air angrily.

"Fine! Forget it! I will just go by myself!"

By himself was how Keiss spent the rest of the day. Plenty of Clavats came by the ranch to see him and thank him for rescuing the town- He noted no one thanked Layle. If they even saw him on grounds they shied away. Some offered to pay him, but he turned it down. He did promise to do it for free. And some even invited him to the festival tomorrow night. However he declined under the impression he was going to be leaving for Bridgetown by night fall.

At least he had planned to. But Layle had been avoiding him all day. If he got within ten feet of the Bearer he would stop what he was doing and leave. Just, walk away without a word. After his fourth attempt to get Layle's attention he gave up.

So when the sun was setting and he was still in Denthe, Keiss was just a little bit bitter. He sat, his cheek resting on the palm of his right hand, at the dinner table, glaring across at the Crystal Bearer. Layle was leaning back in his chair glaring across at him. And despite her usual behavior- rather than openly point out how the two were trying to kill each other with looks, Lyra just served dinner and ate happily.

She even took the time to make light conversation, "So are you two staying for the festival?"

"No." Keiss answered stabbing at his food.

"Oh, that's too bad…Why not?"

"We're chasing down those Mercenaries." Layle said chewing on the end of his fork.

"You are?"

"We are?" Keiss looked at him.

"We. Are."

The Selkie looked down at his plate and grumbled. Lyra kept talking, "So when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning…For Bridgetown," Keiss glanced up.

"…Is that where they are going?"

"Probably not," Layle picked up his drink, "So we shouldn't either."

"Except we are."

"We are not, Keiss."

"We are too, Layle!"

"We need to find them!"

"You're gonna get us booted out of Spinosa's contracts!"

"Who gives a fuck!"

The Selkie pointed his fork at Layle, "Look I tolerated work with Clockwork for you! You can stand to let these guys go for me! Let the army round them up! It's not our job!" Layle slammed his hand down on the table and everything on it jumped into the air and stayed there.

Lyra stood up and took her plate from the hovering mass, "I'm going to go eat in the dining room. When you two are done growing up I'll serve dessert." She started out of the room, but stopped at the door, "Oh and, Layle, whatever you break, you clean up." She walked out of the room and left them glaring at each other.

"Layle…Either you are coming with me to Bridgetown or else."

"Or else what? You're going to leave me behind?" The Crystal Bearer leaned back and sneered, "You've been doing that a lot already."

"For your own good."

"Is it? And for who's good is this? Mine? Or Yours?"

"W-what!" Keiss leaned over the table putting his head under the floating dishes, "For my own good?"

"Yeah, so you won't look bad in front of the Military. Or the High Commander."

"Why would you think that!" The Selkie stretched out his hand and waved it around. "I just helped you mess up one of their projects! Now you're gonna accuse me of taking their side!"

"Help me round them up!" Layle leaned forward and the dishes drifted higher, "Just help me, Keiss! It's not that big a deal! For once just do something for me!"

"No!" He hadn't actually meant to shout no. It was supposed to be a thought. Really it was. But he said it anyway. 'No.' The scam was taken care of, the Military would have soldiers out to get the mercenaries and the machine was destroyed. No, no, no, including themselves any further beyond this would get them black listed. It was already a sketchy situation. And they needed to get back on track, back to their job. And to Bridgetown. So no. No. No. No was the answer.

And as soon as he said it every plate in the air hit the ceiling.

Keiss leaned on the table and Layle sat on the edge of his seat. The Selkie pulled back without another word and stood up. "Layle…I am leaving in the morning. Leave the Mercenaries to the military…You can't win every battle. If you want to solve this 'cure' business, do not chase the Mercenaries…"

The Crystal Bearer leaned back in his chair.

Keiss pushed his chair back and walked out of the room and down the hall. He was certain that as he put his hands on the front door he heard the sounds of china and porcelain crashing.


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short- or maybe its long? Either way, it is this way for *cough* reasons.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

Sleeping in the Acote was actually a terrible experience. It was bad for his back and his legs, not to mention it was cold.

But here he was again. Sleeping in his cockpit.

Yes he could have just slept in the house in the guest room, but he refused. Fuck Layle.

"Actually…that wouldn't be so bad right now…" Keiss had his legs crossed on his control panel. "I could really just…take it out on him that way…" He leaned his head back on the seat. "Four months...and we're breaking up over six lousy mercenaries…For sure I thought the mission with the ghost was going to be the one where we called it quits."

The Selkie sighed. He guessed he could see why Layle was so adamant about wanting to hunt these guys down. It was his home town after all. And even if the people were dicks, his mother- or sort of mother- lived there. And they were putting the town in danger. And that danger had directly damaged Layle's ability to control his powers. It had been a rough few days for the Crystal Bearer.

"Ugh…maybe I should try again in the morning…I'll hear him out. I won't be as stubborn…Maybe I am wrong?" He shifted in his chair grumbling. "Maybe I'm wrong? Since when am _I_ wrong? …Ugh…knowing this guy is having a terrible effect on my brain…"

Keiss tossed and turned in his chair for hours. His mind would not let him rest. Is Layle right, or is he? Is it worth tossing away how far they've come in their work to catch these guys? To expose to the world what the Military was doing? It could backfire terribly…He could lose his chance at being an officer.

Is it worth losing that? Is it worth losing his partner? The Selkie kicked the ships controls angrily. "AH! Layle!" He sat forward and sighed. He had been out here for hours, and he was not getting any sleep. He was s lowly starting to realize it was hopeless to even think he could rest properly with all this nonsense on his mind. He wasn't going to be able to sleep until he settled things with Layle.

Except Layle was inside the house. And he was locked out of the house.

He rubbed his forehead, "Brilliant, Keiss. Why didn't you stay in the guest room so that when you were feeling guilty you could just go down the hall and talk to him!" He mentally kicked himself. "Well…so long as I am up…Maybe I can think of what to say…"

* * *

The Selkie mulled over a few ideas on how to smooth things out with the Crystal Bearer. "I guess I should apologize…but for what? The snooping part or the telling him no part? ...Maybe it's both?" Keiss tapped the side of his head. He had never really wanted to apologize to someone before.

While he thought it over, the approach ranged from serious to goofy back to serious and then just entirely random.

"Why should I go groveling back!" The Selkie crossed his arms and shouted at no one. "I should just go up there tomorrow and put my foot down! I'll tell him, 'Layle! It's time to stop goofing around! I'm sorry you're angry, but I'm in charge! And I say we're going!" Keiss nodded. Yes, that sounded about right. He'd apologize but not be pushed around. He had tolerated being the underling long enough it was time to get back to the way things were supposed to be.

"…And what will you do if Layle says no still?"

"Then I'll just kick his ass-a—ah!" Keiss turned his head to see the Crystal Bearer leaning in the broken doorway of the airship. "Layle! When did you get there?"

"Just now… So go on…Talk about how you're going to kick my ass."

Keiss leaned back in his seat, "Now I don't want to. Why are you out here?"

"…I came to apologize."

"…Oh…" Keiss shifted in his seat, "Okay…well…You should be here to apologize!"

"I should."

"That's right! Because you are totally being unreasonable!"

"…I am." Layle nodded with a smile.

"And unwilling to compromise! You won't even take the time to understand how I'm seeing this situation or feel about it! You just want to do what makes you happy and fuck everyone else. "

"That's very true."

"And you're stubborn and selfish and a jerk!" Keiss nodded at him and Layle nodded back.

"Absolutely correct…Anything else I should apologize for?"

Keiss leaned over the edge of the pilots seat, "…Making me worry, needlessly for days. And lying. And keeping secrets…And being nosy."

Layle leaned in the door way and smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm such and upsetting individual."

"Well you had just better be happy I'm so willing to forgive you…" The Selkie reached out and grabbed Layle's shirt to pull him down into a kiss. He felt Layle let go of the door and put his hands on the seat's arm to keep himself from falling fully into the Selkie. Keiss pulled back and licked his lips. "Layle…you know what would make this apology great?"

"…Keiss…I'm really starting to worry about you and your insatiable need to get laid. Maybe we should take you to a doctor instead."

"I don't need a doctor. I already have my medication right here." He kissed along the Crystal Bearer's jaw line and Layle pulled back.

"…It's too dangerous, Keiss. I will flip us, or something…You'll just have to wait…"

The Selkie shook his head, "No, no, no , wait!" He put up his hands with a smile. "I have an idea!"

* * *

An idea he said. All Kiess said was he had an idea. And Layle had no one but himself to blame for believing it was a 'good' idea.

The Crystal Bearer struggled back and forth in the pilot's seat. How did he get him to agree to this!

"Keiss! Untie me! Right now!"

The Selkie shook his head and pulled the rope he had wrapped around Layle and chair harder. "Will you stop moving! You're making it come loose before I can tie it off."

"Good!" Layle started to struggle again and Keiss lightly flicked the left side of his head causing the Bearer to twitch.

"Just stay still! This will help!" The Selkie let go of the rope and leaned down in front of Layle's face, "It will be harder for you to pick yourself up if you're tied down. And what makes a better weight than an entire airship…You'll have to flip the whole Acote to flip yourself."

"Keiss…This will either end in me killing you. Or me killing both of us…LET. ME. GO."

The Selkie rolled his eyes and pushed his partner's knees apart. "Come on, Layle, don't you want your apology?"

"No! I want to be let up! NOW!"

Keiss ran one hand up Layle's thigh and sighed, "If you keep shouting at me like that, you're going to make it worse."

"Oh is that so…well by all means- LET ME SHOUT LOUDER!" The Selkie grimaced as his partner started to curse him out at the top of his lungs. Keiss pulled back and started to untie the bandanna from around his head. "What are you doing?"

"I told you to stop shouting." The Selkie started to wind it up.

"Oh…Oh no. No, no! Fuck you! Keiss if you try to gag me I will flip this ship!" Layle jerked his head back as the Selkie leaned over him. "Get away!"

"Stop resisting!"

"I will bite your fingers off!"

"Layle! You make everything so much more difficult than it needs to be!" Keiss grabbed the Crystal Bearers hair.

"Keiss! Let me go you Douchebag son of a Fen-"

The Selkie shoved his bandanna into his partner's mouth. And sure enough he tried to bite him. Keiss pulled his fingers back and grabbed the ends of the blue cloth pulling it backward around Layle's head. "There!" The Crystal Bearer glared at him. "I want you to know…_You_ made me do that."

Layle started thrashing in the chair angrily shouting muffled insults.

"You know, one of these nights…We have to try making the foreplay not so violent."

* * *

Sometimes, Keiss wondered what was Layle thinking when they slept together. He wasn't always mad with him when they started out, but his facial expressions at times made him wonder…Does he hate sleeping with me? If he does, why do we still do it? Why does he let me still do it?

Like right now, he was watching his partner's expression- or at least catching glimpses of it when he pulled his head up. The Selkie had forcibly pulled Layle's head back to give him access to his throat. And he had spent the last five minutes biting and kissing the Clavat's neck. He was tempted to bite hard enough to leave a mark, but his head was clear enough to know he would have to get through tomorrow explaining that mark. So for now he was resorting to feather like teases across his partner's neck. And from what he could see in Layle's expression there really weren't any objections to his actions. Though occasionally he could see the Clavat glaring at him when he opened his eyes.

But that could be he was glaring at him for stopping. He guessed he'd never know so long as he had that gag in his mouth.

Keiss kept his lips planted on Layle's neck but released the Crystal Bearer's hair and let his hands move downward. He couldn't help but stop and check the tightness of the ropes. Giving them a little tug. It was honestly to make sure they were still holding…But also to remind Layle he couldn't stop him. Little reminders like that, made Keiss smile; that he was in charge. And getting his way…Even if he had to compromise later he was always in control here. And he'd never let Layle forget it.

He hooked one hand into the Crystal Bearer's pants and started to pop open the buttons at the top. He trailed his mouth down to Layle's collar bone at the same time he slipped his hand into the now open pants. Keiss pressed the palm of his hand against his partner's crotch and rubbed against the bulge there. He finally stopped kissing him and leaned forward to catch the look in his partner's eyes again.

"You know…even if you're stubborn vocally. You're at least very honest and compliant physically…"

* * *

Maybe he didn't need to know what Layle was thinking when they had sex. His body did enough talking. Maybe it wasn't important to know what his partner thought mentally about this arrangement.

That's one of the few thoughts that drifted through Keiss's mind as he toyed with the Crystal Bearer. Toyed was an appropriate way to perceive this, he thought. He couldn't help but smirk as Layle glared at him through one open eye. His head was tilted slightly down and the only sound filling the cock pit was that of his harsh breathing through his nose and Keiss occasional chuckle at what he assumed was another muffled insult.

Maybe the Crystal Bearer thought he was a prick?

Another passing thought as he jerked his hand over Layle, working his body over. He had one hand on the Crysal Bearer's erection and the other sliding under his thigh. Slowly making its way toward the back of the seat.

'Or maybe he loves that I am such a prick?'

Keiss leaned forward and kissed over Layle's closed eye. He increased the pace of his strokes and pressed his thumb down over the top of his flesh. The Selkie dragged his tongue over his partner's cheek and leaned forward to line his mouth up with his ear. Keiss bit the top of Layle's ear and smirked as he heard another muffled noise. By now he was sure they weren't protest, but probably stiffed moans of encouragement.

His second hand cupped the Bearer's ass and Keiss muttered into his ear, "What…do you think about…Just before I fuck you?"

* * *

It was a dirty trick on his part. But he wanted to study the look on Layle's face. He was never going to get the answer out loud. So getting it physically was the only option. So he asked him. And the look was worth it. Just that plain, startled look.

Of course Layle wasn't making that face now.

Keiss held one of the Bearer's legs up over his right shoulder, and his other leg up with his hand tucked under his knee. It was a good thing the Acote's pilot seat was somewhat flexible. It at least bent and swiveled enough for the Selkie to tilt their bodies at a more appropriate angel.

And the face his partner was making now, was one that Keiss had come to love. Even though at this angle he couldn't see it clearly while the Crystal Bearer's head was tilted over the back of the seat, but he knew what it was. He had seen it before.

That look of sheer pleasure. Of the way Layle's eyes closed and his cheek twitched with each thrust forward. If not for the gag, there would be a moan of discomfort- maybe excitement- mixed in there. But now those sounds were being snuffed out. The sound of the chair straining to maintain an upright position is really what filled his ears. But the Crystal Bearer took up everything else.

He always did. He took up his thoughts. He actions. His desires.

Desire. That was a good word for that look. Keiss leaned down and ran his tongue over his partner's exposed neck. He made the mistake of biting in between his collar bone and pulling the skin with his teeth. If not for the gag, there would have been a loud protest there. Or his name. Thinking about the way Layle said his name, drove him wild. He couldn't help but pull the Clavat's legs a bit wider, and push a bit harder.

He could swear, in his name, he could tell what Layle was thinking.

Keiss let out a groan of his own and kissed what was exposed of Layle's lips. They felt hot. Everything about the Crystal Bearer felt hot. From the top of his skin, to the muscles coiling around him; if he didn't know better he'd think it was fire Layle controlled. Because it was always so hot when they were together. He always felt so hot…Does he feel that way? Does he feel overwhelmed when their bodies clash?

Keiss wanted to ask him. Maybe. It was hard to tell in between thrust if he wanted to ask Layle or just continue to fuck him. Maybe he wanted to know what the Clavat was thinking so he knew what he himself was thinking.

The Selkie leaned forward pushing himself in to the hilt. His one free hand reached up and pulled down the bandanna he had stuffed into his partner's mouth. It was soaked with saliva. As soon as his mouth was free, the sound of Layle's voice over took any other noise in cock pit. And the sound of Keiss' name filled his ears.

Now he knew what he was thinking. The Selkie didn't want to talk; he covered Layle's mouth with his own and pushed his tongue into his partner's throat. He felt the Clavat's tongue barely put up a resistance to his intrusion. Fatigue? No… He was past the point of resisting was all. Keiss's hand held onto Layle's shoulder and his other hand supported the Clavat's leg. In the back of his mind he was sure this position was somewhat painful. And he wondered if the Clavat felt any pain.

But he couldn't be bothered to ask him what he was thinking.

What was more important was what he was feeling. And right now he felt his mind going dull. Thoughts about worry. About plans. About control. About the Clavat were all boiling down to how he was feeling. How Keiss was feeling right now. And all he was feeling was focused on Layle. And that focus was going to erupt from him in a few more thrust.

The Selkie tightened his grip on his partner and kept his lips sealed firmly over his. He could feel any and all of the sounds from Layle's mouth reverberate up into his own. Every little moan, and shout, and scream of his name as he climaxed shook its way into his mouth. Until the Selkie was finally forced to break the kiss to breathe. But he still heard Layle calling his name. His body was still thrusting, still riding out that high of desire.

But he had to eventually let go of Layle's leg. And let the other slid off his shoulder.

He rest his head on the side of the Crystal Bearer's neck and ran his fingers over the bite mark he had made below the other's neck. And while he listened to the sound of Layle gasping for air as his mind cleared over, Keiss' musings returned.

What? What does Layle think about at times like this?

Does he think that he hates me? Does he consider being angry?

Does he think that he loves it?

…Or does he think that he loves me?

* * *

A/N: And with that I must leave you again for a while! See you in a week or so..._


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Note: And suddenly I arise from the dead! I know right, I'm one of _THOSE_ authors. But such is life. I cannot control it, I can only roll with it. And it would seem I have been graced with the time to pick back the writing I do for fun! Let's see how far I can get before I disappear again.

Thanks to my reviewers. Its so nice to see people still reading even while you are away! And if my old readers still have this on their watch list, I know they've done a few double takes just now. XP

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

Get up every morning before dawn. Get dressed; make the bed; open up the windows, start the stove. Unlock the front door, so Constance can get in, start breakfast.

Every morning was the same thing. After breakfast and cleaning, came chores. There were birds to feed, vegetables to pick, things to mend. It was a very dull and simple life.

"It's no wonder you're out roaming the world without a care…" Lyra looked up from the end of her bed and the jacket she was slowly mending. Next to her was an old dress with chainmail lining the insides- she was slowly dismantling it and adding the pieces to the lining of her son's coat. "It's hardly a suitable life…Being a mercenary." The woman twisted a pair of pliers in her hands and held the metal links in the other. She knew how to mend chainmail. She used to do it herself all the time in the bitter snow. "…A reckless…dangerous…stupid lifestyle. You should settle down…marry a nice g- Well at least settle down," she held up the coat and smiled, "And stop trying to die so soon."

The Clavat woman stood up and folded the coat over her arms before scooping up the other clothing she had stitched up and reinforced. Kids today had no sense of taking care of themselves. When she left home with her father's sword she at least had the sense to cover every part of her body with protection. But not Layle and Keiss, a few bits of armor and they were set. They'd lose their heads someday.

She stopped on her way out of her room and smiled at the picture she had taken from the mantel downstairs. Slowing down and getting married hadn't been her plan either. But if she hadn't taken the job in the mountain's she wouldn't be where she was today, she figured. Though James was right, it had never been smart to tell Layle bed time stories about fighting monsters and riding Chocobos through avalanches, and slaying Lich Kings in snow storms. If her husband had been alive he probably would have stopped her. But she also suspected Layle would have just left under different circumstance.

"…Kids want to go their own way, right? Layle would never settle for such a boring life…"

Lyra took the clothing down the hall and stopped at the guest room door. She eyed it for a moment, wondering if this time, the Selkie would be inside. She knocked a few times, before pushing it open. All she could do was sigh. Still not sleeping on his own. She put the clothes on the bed and then went down the hall to Layle's room, only to stop and sigh again. The door was wide open the room was empty. Now her son was gone too? Just where were they?

She hung the clothes on the door and shook her head. Does she ask at breakfast or not? She should just wait for Layle to tell her…He will eventually tell her. Won't he? He had better.

She continued on her way down stairs to unlock the door and get to work on breakfast. Constance came over every morning to eat with her, so it was just easier to unlock the door for the girl and get to work in the kitchen. Today was the last day she would have to make a large morning meal, since supposedly the boys were leaving right after they ate. She saw no reason they couldn't stay for the festival, though she suspected they weren't because Layle hated it.

By the time she had the water boiling and was dropping in a few hen eggs she heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. It was awfully early, even for Constance, but the steps where heavy. Likely a young man's. Lyra shook her head; at least one of the boys was back. She continued to work; now cutting up vegetables as the footsteps came down the hall and stopped in the kitchen door.

"So where have you been all night?" She picked up a couple of tomatoes and started slicing them up. There was no answer from behind her, "What? Now you're not going to talk to me?" She looked up from her work and sighed. "Honestly, Layle," Layra started to turn around as she spoke, "Sometimes I think you are this aggravating just to see if you can grey out my hair fas-"

She didn't finish.

* * *

"LYRA!" Layle twitched in his sleep. "LY~ra! LAYLE!" He could hear someone calling his name. "LA-YLE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Someone annoying…

The Crystal Bearer opened his eyes and sighed. The Acote made for a terrible place to sleep. He picked his head up from Keiss' shoulder and groaned. His whole body felt stiff. And when he tried to stretch he found his body was against that idea. Layle slowly leaned back and looked around. Keiss was sitting in the pilot's seat, still asleep and his arms wrapped around the Clavat's waist. Layle was sitting facing him and on top of Keiss' legs. He lifted his arm and inspected it- covered in red marks.

"_Great_…how am I supposed to explain rope burn, Keiss- " he was cut off by the sound of someone shouting his and Lyra's name again. Layle looked over his shoulder toward the open ship door. That sounded like Constance. He unwound Keiss' limbs from around him and grabbed his clothes. Why was she shouting?

By the time Layle was exiting the ship Keiss was waking up, grumbling about his blanket leaving.

"Stance!" Layle shouted at the shop girl as he approached the house. She was circling around from the garden still shouting his name. "Why are you screaming like that!"

"Layle!" The girl ran up to him a smile on her face, "There you are!" She looked around him and frowned when she only saw Keiss was coming too, "Where's Lyra?"

"What do you mean?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "Its morning. She's inside cooking."

The girl crossed her arms, "No, she's not. No one is inside…I thought she was with you."

"No one's inside…" Layle looked over at the house and started to walk toward the front door."

"Maybe she's just in the barn," Keiss shrugged.

"I went to the barn…And she left the door open…and the stove on…I thought you all went somewhere…I mean, the place could have caught fire-"

Layle looked over his shoulder at Constance as she was describing what she had found to Keiss. He stood in the door and despite knowing that Stance had just been shouting Lyra's name he did the same. As if expecting different results other than silence. He walked inside and looked through the rooms repeating the action. Every time he was met with silence he felt a bit of dread wash over him. Finally he circled back around to the kitchen and stood in the middle looking it over.

The stove was off, but you could smell burnt up eggs in the room. There were vegetables out on the counter, wilting away. The knife used to cut them still stuck in the board, and a number of ingredients just lying out on the table. It wasn't right.

"How long is it going to take you to figure it out?" Layle jumped when he heard a female voice from behind. Under normal circumstances he would have responded to the person by shouting at them. But in this case his raised his hand and in anger grabbed the first thing his power would, in this case a pot full of burnt and cracked eggs, and spun around hurling it at the source.

To his dismay, there was a flash of gold light and the source moved to the side and out of the door way before she was even hit. "I thought we were past this, Clavat."

"Clockwork!" Layle raised his hand again, "Where's Lyra!"

The Lilty girl leaned on the table, "That's what I came to talk to you about…But honestly if you can't guess, should I even help you? You did destroy the crystals I was going to take after all…"

Layle kept his hand up for a moment frowning before slowly lowering his arm, "Where are the Mercenaries now, Clockwork?"

"Heading up the road to Nuve- Hey wait!" Layle was already heading out of the room as soon as he heard the location. "Clavat! Wait!"

Layle came out of the house shouting for Keiss. The Selkie and Constance turned, and his partner smacked himself when he saw the Lilty Bearer was back. "Why is she always here?"

"Shut up, Selkie!" The Lilty girl grabbed Layle's arm and yanked him back, "You need a plan!"

"I have a plan! Catch them. Break their necks."

"Plan?" Keiss looked at them confused. "Plan for what? Who's necks are we breaking?"

His question went completely ignored, "You need a better plan! They have a tank for starters. And you have no means of catching up to them! You have one, count them, one crystal bike. And it's practically garbage. How do you plan to catch them? How do you even plan to take out that tank?" Layle pulled back from her but didn't answer. "Well?"

"Tank? The Mercenaries?" Keiss looked at Clockwork, "That's where Lyra is?" Layle turned on his heels and started for the barn, "Well we have to go catch them!"

"You _need_ a plan." Clockwork pointed at him, "They have enough fuel to get to Nuvel. Then they will have to recharge…If we can get there quickly we can get into their tank and get Lyra-"

"-I can send Spinosa a letter to meet us there instead of in Denthe. He can round them up…We'll just have to damage their tank to keep them there."

"I would say the best way to damage the tank is to take out is Crystal eng- Where is the Clavat?"

"He's in the barn…" Constance pointed over to where the doors of the barn suddenly burst open and Layle came out on an unruly black Chocobo. A few other birds came out of the barn as well and ran around in a panic.

"I got your plan!" Layle pulled the bird reigns. "Get on a bird! And _RIDE IT_!" Without another word Layle turned his mount and took off down the road.

"We had better follow him," Keissshook his head and grabbed hold of a yellow bird as it ran by him. He pulled himself up onto its back and struggled to get it to hold steady, "Stance! Watch the place okay!"

* * *

Keiss and the time controlling Lilty followed Layle off the property and down the road. The girl was shouting angrily at him. "These birds will never catch up to that tank!"

"Sure they will!" The Clavat pointed at her, "Cast a haste spell!"

"…I can't keep it going for that long!"

Layle raised his hand, "Just do it!" Scowling the Lilty encased the birds in a haste spell and Layle raised his hand to cast one of his own. He could hear Keiss behind him telling him to stop. He knew the Selkie thought whatever he was doing was a bad idea. But Layle was not intending to try and control his powers this time. He only wanted one thing, and that was a big enough force going down to push them up. The Clavat swung his hand down and let his energy surge out of his hand and toward the ground. As he had hopped there was a huge gust of wind from the result. The gravity spell acted like a bubble and pushed the Chocobos upward.

Instinctively the birds spread their wings to glide on the air. And Layle swung his hand down a second time, and a third until the Chocobos were gliding over the tree tops.

Keiss held onto his bird's neck shouting. "Whoa! L-layle! H-how did you know you could do that!"

The Clavat shrugged, "I didn't!"

"Typical…" Clockwork shook her head and let the haste spell die out, "I do admit though, this will get us there faster. Nice combination use, Clavat…Someone's been teaching you, I take it."

"Hey," Keiss pointed at her, "Mind your own business."

* * *

Between a combination of Clockwork giving the birds a boost with her haste spells and Layle keeping them floating upward with a burst of gravity every now and again, the trio caught up to the Mercenaries tank within twenty minutes. "Alright!" Keiss nodded, "Now where are we going to land?"

"Right on top!" Layle turned to Clockwork, "Slow us down!" The Lilty encased the birds in a silver light and Layle reached out for the top of the tank with his powers. He hoped this would work. He didn't need much control, he just need to get down. Layle felt his powers hook onto the top of the tank and he pulled forward, hoping to gradually pull the group down.

Instead, he felt himself stating to lose altitude fast.

"What are you doing, Clavat! We're going to crash!"

Keiss grabbed hold of his reigns and cursed, "Layle! Let go of the tank! It's dragging us with it!"

The Calvat cursed and let go, but the damage was done. The birds fell toward the dirt road. Each Chocobo was flapping its wings and trying to soften its descent. When they did land, the birds shakily kept moving forward, squawking and complaining as the three trailed the bunker of the tank.

"See!" Layle smirked, "That wasn't so bad?"

"Idiot!" Clockwork shook her head, "It's like you weren't even _trying_ to control your powers! So much for learning…"

Layle rolled his eyes. At least she hadn't discerned the truth. "Do you think they've seen us?" He looked up a head, and as if in response to his question a panel opened on the side of the bunker and a gun came out firing in their direction. Each of the riders swerved and fell back to avoid the gunfire.

"I think they see us!" Keiss looked over at the Crystal Bearers. "Alright, it's my turn…If you two can keep their fire drawn on you, I can get into the bunker and turn off the weapons." Keiss pointed to either side of the metal vehicle. "I'll ride down the center. You guys take the sides!"

Layle and the Lilty nodded. The girl took the left and Layle took the right. The Clavat made a shield with his powers to protect him and his Chocobo from the oncoming fire. While Clockwork used her own powers to help her Chocobo dodge rounds and slow down what was being fired her way. Keiss came up the middle of the road, with the Bearers distracting the men arming the weapons he pushed forward until he reached the bunker's back door.

Keiss reached over the Birds neck and grabbed the handle. In one swift movement he jumped from the bird to the narrow ledge just before the door. The without its rider the Chocobo slowed down and was left behind on the road. Keiss tried opening the door and curse when he realized it was locked. He dug into his pockets and pulled out one of his knives and started to toy with the locking mechanism. To the sides he could hear Layle and Clockwork shouting something at him. But he didn't look up from his work. Just as he heard the door click open, the bunker started to shake.

The Selkie clung to the handle as he was jolted about. He heard the sound of branches breaking and rocks being hit. And around him he saw the landscape swing back and forth. Up ahead the tank was swerving into the trees on either side of the road. Were they trying to shake him off? He pushed open the door on the last jolt and tumbled inside. The moment he hit the ground he heard the mercenaries in back shout at him. Keiss looked up to see two men standing over him ready to shoot him with their hand guns.

The Selkie used the knife he had in his hands to stab one man in the foot and roll to the side to avoid his friend's attacks. He knocked over the wounded attacker and grabbed them to use them as a shield. The man firing stopped as Keiss stood up holding the second mercury by the neck. There was still a third man operating the weapons. With a quick look around Keiss shoved his shield forward and into the other mercenary. While the two recovered he circled around them and rammed them with his elbow, right out the back of the open bunker.

The final man stood up from his seat and charged at Keiss. The red head held up his hands to catch and block the man's fist. He didn't let up though pushing the Selkie back until he was standing on the threshold of the door. Again the Mercenary swung and Keiss felt himself fall backward. Well it was more like a yank, and the man attacking him came with him. He was pulled back and caught around the waist by Layle who let the Mercenary fall and tumble along the road.

"Nice catch!"

"You didn't take out the weapons!"

"I got the guy who was controlling them…same thing!" Keiss grabbed onto Layle's arm and pulled himself onto the back of the bird. "I'll drive! You get Lyra out!" Layle nodded to him and Keiss steered the bird up to the open door. The Crystal Bearer grabbed the door frame and pulled himself in. He stopped at the control panel and picked up one of the dropped guns. He couldn't help but shoot it a few times before moving forward.

Layle opened the door between the tank ready to kick the ass of whoever he laid eyes on first. But instead he found that inside the tank the three men present were already knocked out. Up ahead at the machines controls was Lyra fighting with a lever while the steering mechanism was left unattended to, causing the rolling hunk of metal to swerve back and forth across the road.

"Lyra!" Layle ran forward and grabbed the wheel. "What are you doing!"

"Layle!" The woman was just as shocked, "What am I doing? What are you doing! It's dangerous in here! Get out!"

Layle fought with the wheel to try and steady the tank, "For crying out- Lyra! We're here to rescue you!"

"I don't need to be rescued. Thank you. I just need…to stop this tank! But that-that idiot," She motioned to the head Mercenary knocked out on the ground, "Fell on the break lever! It's jammed!"

Layle let go of the wheel and came over to help her. They pulled at it together, but it wouldn't budge. "This is no good…" The Crystal Bearer looked up at the screens in the tank and saw they were reading out for a collision warning. He took a step back and looked around. "Lyra…I think we need to go…"

"Then you go! I have to stop this thing before it crashes into someone's home!"

"Damn it..Lyra…" Layle looked over his shoulder and grabbed two of the mercenaries, he dragged them to the back of the bunker and tossed them out. Then the boss before coming back and grabbing his mother's hand. "Come on! You're leaving too!"

"Layle! Let go of me we can't let this thing drive bli-" her words were cut off by a sudden jolt. The Tank had gone fully off the road and was crashing through a field. The sudden change and crash caused the hitch to the bunker to break off and the control room wheeled off in the opposite direction. "Wonderful!" The woman hung onto Layle's arm.

The two looked out the back, they could still see Keiss and Clockwork following them and shouting for them to jump out. "We have to jump."

"Where! We'll just hit the ground!"

"It's better than hitting whatever this thing is on a crash course with! I can keep us from getting hurt with my powers!"

"You mean the one's that aren't working! We'd do better to just try and stop this thing!"

"Will you listen to me! I know what I am doing!" Layle grabbed Lyra around the waist and she started to protest. "So stop nagging and just leave it to me!"

"Layle! Let go! Don't you dare jump! It's not safe! LAYLE!" The Crystal Bearer jumped forward with his hand stretched out. He used his powers to encase himself and Lyra in a gravity field that was shaky at best. He could hear his mother screaming bloody murder in his ears as they jumped out. Just before they hit the ground a silver light wrapped itself around his own spell and their fall was reduced. It still hurt when they hit the ground and rolled and tumbled along the damaged field, but no bones were broken.

As they came to a stop and sat up, the tank collided with a windmill bringing the entire thing down around it and stopping its wayward rolling. Keiss and Clockwork road up and stopped next to them. Layle and Lyra sat up and the woman huffed.

"That was absolutely reckless…you could have broken our necks." The Crystal Bearer opened his mouth to protest but stopped when the woman hugged him. "Thank you for coming to rescue me, Layle."

He hugged her back and smiled, "You're welcome, Mom… Now if you would just let me help you with everything else…"

"Absolutely not!" She pulled back. "I took care of you all your life, and I can take care of myself just fine, thank you."

Keiss rolled his eyes, "Yes, this is definitely where your stubbornness originates from."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

"I would like to point out," Layle motioned to Keiss as the group made their way down the road back to Denthe, "That is entire event could have been avoided, if we had just hunted down the Mercenaries in the first place."

Keiss scowled, "If you manage to slip in an 'I told you so' one more time…I am going to tie you up and put you on the Chocobos with them!" He jerked his hand back over his shoulder at the six men. They were bound up and tied on two of the three birds- with Layle and Keiss leading each. Lyra and Clockwork shared the third Chocobo as they made their way back to Denthe.

"…I'm just saying," Layle shrugged and his partner swung out his hand to hit him. As the boys fooled around in front, Clockwork slowed her Chocobo to a stop.

"Something wrong?" Lyra leaned over her shoulder and looked a head.

"A Military envoy…Outside of town." The Lilty Bearer looked forward and slowly everyone else followed her gaze. Sure enough, from here they could see the flags of the army and large vehicles outside of town.

"Wow," Keiss shook his head, "So the Lieutenant really did send someone?"

"Good, maybe now we can get some answers," Layle started for the town again and Keiss followed calling to him. He didn't want Layle to pick a fight with the army, especially not without the full use of his powers.

Clockwork dismounted from her Chocobo and looked up at Lyra, "It was nice meeting you…"

"You aren't coming, Miss-um?"

She looked ahead to see how far away the boys were before looking up at Layle's mother and nodding to her, "The boy's call me Clockwork."

"That's hardly suitable…"

The Lilty smiled at her, "It's just fine." She took a step back and bowed to her. "If you'll excuse me, I have one last thing to tend to before I leave." Before Lyra could say anything else the girl was encased in a haste spell and took off to the edge of the woods and made her way out of sight.

* * *

Keiss approached the Military soldiers with a smile on his face. Among them he could see Sir Regal. Layle frowned and looked over at his partner.

"So, what are you going to say to them?"

"Say?" The Selkie looked confused.

"About the whole experimenting on a town, Keiss! Don't you dare walk away from this conversation without answers from them."

"Calm down," The red head rolled his eyes, "Don't I always focus on getting us info. Just let me handle it." The Selkie smirked at him and made his way up the soldiers and Regal to find out where the Lieutenant was. Layle stood back with his arms crossed as Lyra approached on her Chocobo.

"Everything alright, Layle?"

"We'll find out…" The Crystal Bearer shook his head. "You should go find James and Constance…I am sure they are worried."

"And you?"

"I'm going to wait for Keiss…See what the military has to say now. And see if I like the answer."

The woman dismounted from her bird and pat her son's shoulder, "Don't get in over your head, dear. I would like to see you again in the future."

He smirked at her, "I hate to tell you this…But I think I've been in over my head for a while now."

Keiss approached the soldiers gathered on the edge of town. Behind him he led the two Chocobos with the bound up mercenaries. As he approached Regal turned and sneered at him.

"Selkie! Of course you and that Crystal Bearer are mixed up in this."

Keiss stopped and shook his head, "What can I say, we love getting into trouble. ...Is the Lieutenant around, or just you?"

"He is present but busy. He hasn't time to talk to you."

"Oh, he's got time, "Keiss said with a smile and tossed Regal the reigns to the birds. "Be a dear, Regal, and take care of these boys!" The rose haired Lilty stuttered in aggravation as he reached out to catch the straps. "I've got something important to take care of." Before Regal could call him back, Keiss ran off past him and his men and further up the road. There were several Military convoys about. Many of the town's Clavats were out answering questions and being handed what looked like checks. Keiss shook his head. 'Stupid, Clavats. If you take the money you can't protest later…Don't these people know what having their silence bought is?'

The Selkie continued up the road until he spotted Spinosa speaking with James. He slowed down to a steady walk as he approached. From where he was he could see James hand the Lieutenant back the piece of paper and shake his head.

"I can fix my land on my own…All I really want are some answers, Sir. Why did these monsters attack us? And why did it take the kingdom so long to get here?"

"Those are good questions!" Keiss walked up with a smile and stood next to the Clavat. "Don't you think so, Lieutenant?"

"Keiss..." The Lilty man looked him over, his expression unreadable. "So this is where you disappeared to. I was wondering why you had lingered so long from Alfitaria. And more than fifty miles off your course."

"Ah well about that, see…" Keiss looked over his shoulder and down the road to Layle and Lyra, "That lady over there is Layle's mother. We swung by to pay her a visit. And got knocked out of the sky…" He looked back at the Lieutenant. "By a, King Behemoth no less …It's all taken care of now, but I would like to talk to you, about it. If that's okay."

The Lilty officer looked down the road to Layle and the woman before back at Keiss, "This way. Good day to you, sir. If you have any other questions, my associate, Sir Regal will answer them." James frowned as the Lieutenant went away. Keiss followed by his side, and as soon as they were out of ear shot started talking.

"So! The Military has a weapon that moves Miasma Streams," the Selkie started talking, looking over at the other man to gauge his reactions to his statements. "That's a pretty handed device."

"Indeed," Spinosa didn't at all seem bothered. "Its intended purpose is to increase farming capabilities in the prairie lands by reducing monster encounters by seventy-five percent."

"Really? Because from what I've gathered…It's a weapon. Used to move more hostile monster from one area to another."

"That can be its purpose." The Lieutenant still looked unnerved. "It still needs testing. The research you were station at was in charge of its test runs. For both civilian and military purposes. One unit went missing. In the confusion from the recent monster attacks it was released into the hands of a group of fraudulent contract-"

"Wait." Keiss stopped walking, "Is that really the story you're telling these people? That you're going to tell me?"

The Lieutenant turned around to face Keiss. They had walked far up the road into the middle of town. All around them Clavats were celebrating the news. No more monsters and a bit more extra income for the town thanks to the Military. Out in the fields people were already hanging up paper lanterns and setting out tables along the side of the road in preparation for their festival that would begin at sundown. "That is the truth," is all the Lilty said.

"I saw, the contract from Piper," Keiss crossed his arms. "And I've listened to the people. The monsters have been changing every week. They were getting supplies to run that weapon. They were getting upgrades, taking data, making reports."

"They ran a scam on these people, with stolen Military equipment. And they will be dealt with accordingly. The town's people are happy, and compensated for their troubles." This time the man spoke a bit more sternly at Keiss.

The Selkie retaliated to the change in tone by raising his voice, "Not all of them are being paid off. I know at least four that won't even take being paid off. This town was almost wiped off the map. They deserve better than a few thousand gil, they deserve for the truth. And for the people responsible-"

The Lilty watched Keiss and coolly spoke over him. It was barely audible to the Selkie, "High Commander Jegran, had sent Sir Regal to retrieve the weapon…I will make note of his failure to do so, and note that you and your partner, recovered what was stolen. I am sure that for his next contract he will want you involved."

"-for you to even suggest you knew it was gone! Then why was there no word of it gone missi—Did you say High Commander Jegran?" Keiss stopped talking.

"Yes, I will be sure to include it in my report you recovered the machine, and rounded up the criminals. Not to mention with all the, _wonderful_ things Oides and Piper have been reporting about your partner. There is no doubt in my mind; he will be one-hundred percent supportive of me putting you in charge of his next series of contracts. That is…so long as you and I are in good standing with each other."

Keiss raised his hand to protest, but nothing came out. He pointed at the Lieutenant, and a smile crossed his face. He extended his hand to the Lilty, "Well….The criminals are rounded up. And the machine is in good hands…Not to mention the town is still here…I mean look, they are…Even throwing a party!"

Spinosa took his hand, "So they are. So they are."

* * *

Keiss walked back shaking his head. In his hand he hand he had three checks from the Commander. One for him and Layle, one for James and one for Lyra. The ones for the store manager and rancher were much larger than his. Of course, hush money is always a lot of money. Layle and the Clavats that made up his family were sitting outside the general store. Constance was setting up their food display humming to herself. Layle looked over as Keiss walked up.

"Well?"

"Well!" Keiss stopped at the table and sighed, "The machine was stolen by fraudulent mercenaries. It's a good thing we came by and uncovered their plot and recovered it. The Military had no idea of what was going on…" he set the checks on the table. "Here is a lump sum the Military feels will cover your losses and then some. Have a nice day."

Lyra shook her head and looked down at the check, "I don't understand…"

Constance picked up the one for her father and held it up to him, "Holy! Moly! That's more gil than we make in a year! Five years!"

Layle glared at his partner, "Where is Spinosa, I want a word with him."

"Don't go looking for him…Just don't, Layle. You're really only going to make it worse."

"Well better I do something than just let you trample all over us!"

"Damnit, will you, shut up! You cannot win this one. All the rest of the town has already taken the money. They might as well take their share too! Here!" he gave Layle the last check, "You take that one!"

Layle didn't even look at it, he just started tearing it into pieces and Keiss rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You're not going to get the truth or justice today, Layle."

"Then when, Keiss! When!"

"Calm the hell down, and let me tell you when!" The Selkie put his hands on his head and smiled at his partner. "When dealing with these people…it's all a waiting game. You have to wait for when the moment to strike presents itself. For when we can have proof and backing…And furthermore, we need to get deeper into this thing. There is still a lot we don't know…like why they need these weapons. And what the High Commander plans to do with them. Hopefully we can find out on our next mission."

"But we don't do contracts for the High Commander."

"We do now." Keiss said with a shrug and Layle frowned at him.

"I should have known he bought you out too…" The Clavat got up from his seat and started to walk away. Keiss called after him but Layle kept walking.

* * *

By sunset the Military was gone. The Lieutenant had been so gracious as to haul the Acote to Red Leaf and make sure it was put on a transport to Bridgetown. The Clavats were out in the towns dirt roads celebrating and drinking. There was a band stand set up on the side of the road where men were playing and the citizens were dancing. Well at least Constance told Keiss it was dancing. He didn't quite understand all the high stepping and heal clicking going on. The twirling part he got. But he decided he still preferred the Selkie Tango to…whatever it was the Clavats were doing. They could move their feet fast though.

He sat on the edge of the band stand watching people dance until finally Layle arrived and sat down next to him.

"…You done being mad at me?"

The Clavat took a gulp from the Gourdpotato Beer he had gotten from one of the tables, "Ask me again after six more drinks."

"Tch, look Crystal Bearer, I'm sorry I did not barge up to Spinosa and punch is lights out…but what would that earn us other than jail time?"

"A sense of pride."

"I've got pride!"

"Keiss!" Layle looked over at him, "You are that guy's bitch. He can totally control you."

"If you also think he can control me…then I am a better actor than I thought."

The two sat in silence again; the only noise from them was the sound of Layle drinking. Finally the Selkie spoke up, "In Bridgetown…I want to take you to a doctor."

"Fine."

"And once we know what the new contract is… I'm going to need you to run decoy again."

"Awesome."

"Are you going to say more than one word to me?"

"Maybe."

"Damn it, Layle." Keiss sighed and turned to him, "Are we just going to be like this, for the duration of our partnership? Always mad at one another?"

Layle stopped drinking and lowered his mug. He didn't say anything. He was thinking about it, he didn't really want to always be mad at Keiss. But it was happening a lot lately. ..Is this what they mean by the 'Honeymoon is over'? Before he could decide on his answer Lyra walked up laughing and smiling with James.

"There you are!" She grabbed Layle's drink and handed it to Keiss, "You're dancing with me."

"Lyra…Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"What? Looking absolutely miserable? Get up! Get up! They are going to start playing the Song of the Crystal. And I want you to dance with me." Keiss watched as his partner rolled his eyes and stood. He muttered something about his head injury should get him out of this too as he was dragged off to the line of dancers. Men on one side women on the other. A pair danced down the line from one end to the next. Stepping and turning and laughing all the way. James took Layle's seat and sighed.

"…We decided to keep what the Military gave us." He looked at Keiss who was watching Lyra push Layle into line before joining on the other side. "Lyra and I figured we could use it to get some pretty nice things…Maybe some new stock for the store." The Selkie looked down at the drink thrust into his hands moments ago and took a sip. "…She says you and Layle will take care of the rest."

"If Layle and I can stay together…" He looked up again, now they were half way down the line. "He's not been thrilled with me since we crashed here. I think…our last mission together is quickly approaching."

James sighed, "Don't get worried. He's just like Lyra: stubborn and opinionated. They want to do it there way, and if you tell them they're wrong they get cross. But they come around…" The Clavat man laughed, "Example. When she was seventeen, Lyra was determined to leave Denthe. Said she was never going to settle down. Or get married. Or be stuck with farm life…Even though all her life, I always told her she was the nurturing type."

Layle and Lyra hit the top of the line just as the song changed. The violinist kicked up the beat and an accordion joined in. The Crystal Bearer and his mother stepped forward and bowed to each other before the started to perform a step dance similar to everyone else- albeit it seemed a bit more complicated, the way they turned or the way Lyra spun twice for every one of Layle's.

"That still didn't stop her," James continued, "From running away in the middle of night, with the family sword and shield." Keiss looked at him startled. "We had no idea where she went…Not for three years. Till she came back with Dale. And a Lich King skull." He shook his head as he watched his nephew and sister begin kicking out their legs and knocking the sides of their shoes together, adding to the rhythmic stomping beat going with the song. "She doesn't talk about it any now…I guess, because she doesn't want to admit being a mercenary just wasn't for her. But she used to tell the stories all the time to Layle…But now if you ask her, she loves here in this town. It's just for her. Like I always told her it was."

Keiss looked back that the dancing line, 'So…She's the former mercenary? No wonder she was fighting those Behemoths.' He finished off the drink, "I guess…I just have to let him have it his way to learn, right? I think Lyra told me something similar."

James nodded to him and pat Keiss on the back. "You two will make it."

Keiss watched Layle and Lyra reach the other end of the line. Again they bowed to each other and took a step back into the continuously moving line. "I sure hope your right." He titled his head back and smiled up at the clear night sky.

'Because I can't imagine what I would do now without you, Layle.'

* * *

**READ ME A/N:** Now I'm not going to bore anyone with why I was gone, or what took so long, or blah blah blah. But I could use some help! My old Beta is gone, for other reasons I won't bore you with, and I could use a new one. I'm also not to confident in just asking/picking through the list/forums. But if anyone knows a Beta reader, or is one I'd appreciate a point in the right direction.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Just a warning, from this Chapter on, nothing has been betra read. Please forgive me for any errors I missed, if you point them out I'll take the time to fix them though. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

****There was nothing like the smell of smoke, grease, and grinding gears.

It was a smell that belonged to Bridgetown and Bridgetown alone. Layle supposed that if you lived there, it must be easy to get used to the smell; especially if you were always working with machines. The town was heavily populated with Selkies and Lilties. It really wasn't a place were too many Clavats were found- not much to farm on the edge of the dessert.

The last time they were here, was when they were stuck watching cave tunnels for Piper and Regal. Now they were hear to get the Acote fixed. Which Keiss assured him should already be more than half way along, as the ship had a two day head start on them.

"Keiss, I know, Bridgetown has some of the best mechanics in Alfitaria…But these guys are also eccentric. There is no WAY you a have mechanic here that is not charging you a small fortune."

"And I keep telling you, Crystal Bearer," The Selkie turned to him and smiled as they walked the path to the southern end of Bridgetown, "I have connections. Not only have I got a mechanic. I have an expert."

'An expert?' Layle mouthed as he followed his partner through the iron gates of the town. He still did not really believe Keiss on this whole matter about getting the ship fixed. He was certain there was some sort of catch involved. Some detail he was leaving out. For the past two days on their trip from Denthe to here, the Selkie had been acting different.

And by different he meant forgiving. He wasn't all trying to dissuade Layle from needless tossing the guards, or using his powers in useless needless ways on the train. In fact he nearly encouraged it by laughing and covering for him. Letting him vent his anger anywhere he felt like. It was weird. Why wasn't he bossing him around? Perhaps this is his way of apologizing for what went on in the town? Or just in general, though usually apologies from Keiss come with sex. There was no sex…Why the hell is he being so nice…?

"Here we are!" Keiss stopped in front a large workshop. It was the largest one on this block. The building itself was at least three stories tall, with smoke bellowing out the stacks. Out in front in the little open plaza Lilty guards, trash Moogles, and Selkies hurried this way and that. They had long since grown accustom to any odd noises that came from the local workshops and engine rooms throughout town. And this shop seemed to be the loudest. Layle looked up as he heard loud crash after explosion after bang coming from the steel door just at the top of the steps.

'Expert, huh?' He frowned. 'That sign over the door looks like a smiling-'

"So help me, don't you dare say ANYTHING, about onions." Layle looked to Keiss. The Selkie was staring at him with a stern look. Was he reading his mind now? "Come on." The red head walked up the steps and pulled a red leaver by the door. The pipes on the sides of the walls let out a large amount of steam, and the shuttered trembled before they started to pull upward. The revealed a wide entrance into the shop, big enough for someone to drive a small wagon inside. Keiss motioned for Layle to follow him and the boys made their way inside.

Inside the shop was a mess, to say the least. There was a desk to the right, probably meant for a receptionist, or a place to calculate out payments and schedules, but it was covered with blue prints and parts. Just like the floor was covered with them, and the walls as well. In the middle of the room was a large silo. The inside was also filled with parts, tools, and divide off into sections with a stair case wrapped around the outside and a ladder leading up on the inside. From up above the wounds of machine work and clanging were louder than ever.

Layle looked around the room and shook his head, "How…does someone work like this?"

"This is how a genius works, Layle," Keiss smiled and pointed at him. "To you it makes no sense, but to a higher mind, it's perfect!"

"…Are you trying to tell me that mess in the kitchen is an indication you're a genius?"

"Naturally!" Keiss smiled and made his way up the stairs to the higher floors while his partner followed shaking his head.

Each floor was just like the last, a seemingly unorganized mess of parts and papers. The only variations were of what the parts were, some were small, some were in the process of being assembled, most looked like they were in the process of being ripped apart. There were oil splatters, burn marks, holes blasted into the walls. Layle was starting to think they should have brought helmets.

On the top floor the noise of the machines was nearly unbearable. Up here there were large mechanical arms moving and drilling and welding into the Acote. It sat in the middle of the large room supported from the ceiling as it was slowly being repaired. It almost looked as good as new. The Selkie and Crystal Bearer looked up at and Layle nodded. It did look like Keiss was getting the best job he could for his ship…

"Nice to know you're not cheap about this at least!" He practically had to shout to speak.

"Shut up," Keiss shoved his partners shoulder and looked around, "Now, I want to introduce you to Cid!"

"Cid?" Layle looked around. The Selkie started shouting as loud as he could, hopping his voice would carry over the sounds of machinery.

"CID! HE-EY!" The red head walked around looking left and right, "CID! COME OUT FROM WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

Abruptly there was another loud blast. The entire room shook, and everything hanging from the walls, including the Acote, seemed to sway. Layle looked around expecting something to drop but nothing did. As soon as the room settled down the machines came to a slow stop, along with the noise died out. Keiss stopped walking around and put his hands on his hips with a smile. Layle opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a voice shouting from above the airship.

"Keiss! Is that you!"

"Hey!" The Selkie made his way over to the ships side and motioned for Layle to follow, "Cid! Come down here!"

Layle looked up as he walked, just above the Acote he could make out the figure of an older Lilty with an onion shaped head. He was coming over the side and climbing down the ladder. He jumped down the last few rungs and landed in front of the mercenaries with his back to them. When he turned around Layle could see his face and goggled were covered in soot. He turned up the lenses of the goggles to reveal his glasses underneath- the only clean thing on his face.

"AH! Keiss! You've arrived!" The Lilty held out his hand for Keiss to shake, but when the red head took hold he pulled him forward into a hug. As he pulled back he pat the Selkie on the shoulder smiling, "It's a good thing to! I've been wanting to ask you just what you did to this ship! It's in terrible condition. I had to completely rebuild its hull!"

"Well, it's a long story, Cid, but I want to introduce you to-" The Lilty walked past him and picked up a towel off the floor and started to wipe the soot from his face.

"Not to mention the entire back half the engine was gone. I had to get a new one, but of course it's hard to come by a Wing 284X Gunner model engine. So I had to use a Wing 385X and convert it-" He tossed the towel and picked up two sets of blueprints as he spoke.

"That much work, huh?" Keiss shrugged but Layle shook his head.

The Clavat leaned over and whispered to him, "So tell me again how you're getting all this for free?"

"Well…its not exactly free…Just watch!" The Selkie took a step forward and interrupted Cid.

"Cid," He took on of the blueprints form him and looked at it, "I want to introduce you to someone. Someone _important_."

"Oh?" The Lilty snatched up another blueprint for the ship and rolled it up to tuck it under his arm.

"Yes! You remember the letter I wrote a few days ago, right, about my new partner? The Crystal Bearer?" Keiss waved his hands over to Layle, "Well this is him."

The Lilty followed Keiss is hand and stared across the way at Layle, "Ah! So this is the Crystal Bearer," He took a few steps forward and looked him over, "My it's hardly noticeable, isn't it? Your Crystal, that is…"

"I guess…" Layle scratched the side of his face.

"Cid, this is Layle!" Keiss grabbed Layle's hand and put it in Cid's forcing them to shake, "Layle, this is Cid! The Head of the Alfitaria Crystal Research and Development Program."

"…WHAT!" Layle jerked his hand back.

"The former, head," Cid pointed at Keiss correcting him while his partner glared, "I stepped down some time ago."

"Current, former, details, details…" Keiss shrugged and smiled at Layle, "The point is, Cid is the man who invented the Crystal engine system we currently used. He's a genius. The best."

"Hmn, try telling that to Jegran. Since he became High Commander, you'd think I was touched with madness."

"That's great, but-" Layle grabbed his partner's arm, "Can you excuse us for a second?" He pulled Keiss away from the old Lilty who watched them disappear around the side of the air ship.

"What? What's wrong with you?" Keiss pulled his arm away from Layle, "What's wrong with you now?"

"Is this why you've been acting so nice? Because you were planning on dragging me off to see _another_ Crystal researcher? Another kooky Lilty scientist!"

"Now, Layle! Don't say that! Cid is nothing like Odies or Piper! He's perfectly sane!" The Selkie bent down too look under the ship and ensure the Lilty wasn't listening to them. He stood back up and smiled, "Besides, I was being nice because you seemed like you needed to blow off some steam… And everyone said it was best to just let you throw your tantrum-"

"Tantrum! You're the one that throws the tantrums!"

"Am I? Because you're the one having one right now." Keiss pointed at Layle as he crossed his arms, "Look, Cid is _harmless_. He likes to work with machines. Not people. He's fixing the Acote for us. That's all."

"Oh yeah, and just HOW are you paying the Head of the Crystal Research and Development department?"

"I have ways…and none of them will cost us any gil…Now, will you please, just, calm down?"

Layle stood silently for a moment before nodding. Keiss smiled and ducked back under the ship to speak to Cid.

"So! Cid!" The Selkie held out his arms and motioned over the room, "How long will it take to fix the ship?"

"About another day," The Lilty nodded to him.

"Excellent! I've got a little mission I need to undertake-"

"We do?" Layle looked surprised.

"I do!" Keiss pointed at Layle, "You're not coming." The Crystal Bearer opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Keiss spoke again. "So, Cid, let's talk about what I owe you."

"Hmmnn…" The Lilty researcher put down his paper work and walked over to the Acote. He looked it over and nodded rubbing his chin. "It was and still is a lot of work, Keiss. A lot of time and energy…I don't think there is anything you can trade to match this repair job. It's much more than the simple tune up."

"Is that so…" Keiss walked over to stand next to Cid. "What if I could trade you access to Piper and Oides' latest research project?"

The Lilty shook his head, "I know about the M.D.F.C. and the Bearer cure project…They're the very ideas that made me step down."

Layle smirked; well that news was at least a relief.

"Yes, yes, but," Keiss reached down and picked up a hammer on the ground, "There's something else they're researching. Something that came about after you left… Reactions of one magic to another. They've got this wild idea, that magic can fuel magic."

"Nonsense," Cid waved off Keiss words, "Magic is designed to cancel or match one another. It's the way that it works. One reaction of a magical affect either matches or overpowers others. It can only grow form the same type of spell. This is fact. And has been since the days of the Yuke's discovery of magic."

Keiss started tossing the hammer up and down watching it flip in the air. "That's not what they think… They think they've found a way to fuel and generate new spells from one different one. Like a—a power source. They've already proven it can make a common fire spell into a Firaga spell without the addition of a secondary or third fire spell."

Cid rubbed his chin and looked at Keiss, "A universal element that when combined with basic magic elements it to the third level… Interesting, but improbable. Even if such a thing did exist, you'd have to have an exact way to control it, know how to make it combine with other spells, and most likely need a steady supply of it for it to work."

Keiss smiled, "I know! But I've got it right here…and I'm willing to let you have it, for the day, it's too valuable to let you keep, in exchange for the ship repairs."

Cid chuckled, "If you have this wonderful source of infinite magic then let me see it, and you've got a deal."

Keiss smirked, "You know I never did tell you what Layle's power was…did I?" The Selkie abruptly turned and hurled the hammer at his partner. AS expected Layle instantly reacted by holding out his hand and catching the tool in a field of gravity magic. It stayed suspended in the air for a few second before he let it drop to the ground.

"What the hell, Keiss! Are you trying to give me a second head injury!"

The Selkie shrugged but Cid adjusted his glasses, "A Crystal Bearer, with power over gravity…"

"...An endless and infinite amount of possibilities…right?" He smiled at Layle, "My partner can do anything and everything. And Oides and Piper are just so keen on experimenting with his powers, aren't they Layle?"

The Crystal Bearer glared at him, " Keiss…You _just_ told me you weren't-"

"Alright, Keiss, it's a deal!" Cid held out his hand to him and Keiss shook it.

"Great! Layle will stay here and work with you for the day!"

"Keiss!"

"Hmn, and just where are you going?" The Lilty looked at him suspiciously, "Just what is your 'mission'."

"Oh," Keiss backed up from him, "Just a few visits I have to pay." He looked over to Layle who was already starting over to him with a slight look of murder in his eyes. "I should warn you though, don't work Layle to hard. He's got a bit of a cracked head, so sometimes his magic does whatever it wants…"

"…" Cid pointed at Keiss, "But you said his powers can do anything!"

"I did! He just can't control it!"

"Keiss!" The Crystal Bearer lunged at him and he jumped back. As Layle hit the ground the Selkie turned on his heels and made his way for the stairs, "Now, don't get cross, Layle! This is _nothing_ like Oides or Piper I promise!"

The Clavat got up and shouted at him again, "Keiss, get back here!"

"I'll be back in the evening! Don't be a jerk, Layle! Thanks again, Cid!" Keiss sat on the railing and shoved off the top stair letting himself slide down as both the Clavat and the Lilty watched him.

Layle sighed and rolled his eyes while the Lilty chuckled, "That boy…" Layle turned to look at Cid who looked back at him and shrugged, "I've always told him he'd make a better con-man than a mercenary."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

Keiss left Cid's Workshop in a hurry. It's a bit of a gamble lying to Layle and then expecting him not to follow, but he was certain the Crystal Bearer would stay put. By the time he was out in the square in front of the workshop he knew he had been right. The Selkie sighed as he watched the doors close and put his hands on his head.

"They'll be alright…besides, Layle will forgive me once he finds out this 'mission' is for him."

The Selkie turned and started away from the Square and towards the upper half of Bridgetown. Being nice to Layle and letting him blow his anger with a few pranks and bad behavior was one thing, but actually getting something to prove the Crystal Bearer he was on his side was another. He had promised Layle they'd get to the bottom of the Militaries machine, and what better place to start than the source?

Professor Piper's office was located in Bridgetown, unlike Oides'. Not to mention the letter head on the contract for the Mercenaries was marked with a Bridgetown address. So while the ship was being repaired, Keiss could take the time to get some answers. Of course he was not going to bring Layle along that would be foolish. He'd probably deck someone, or toss a scientist out of a window, or worse, his powers would fuck up and they'd be caught.

No, no, it was a much better idea to handle it solo. Besides wasn't that was being a Selkie was all about? He had always taken care of himself and his mission a lone before. This would be no different.

Keiss made his way across the bridge in the center of town, the railroad tracks for the Selkie train ran along next to it, causing the entire area to shake when the train roared by. Though this area connected the residential and workshop sections of the town, it also served as a great back access to the upper levels of the town. Few people ever went 'up' in Bridgetown, most everyone lived in the lower levels. But starting with the bridge and carrying over to the workshops, taller buildings could be seen. They had few windows and few entry points, but they were there. They were the workshops of the Crystal Research and Development teams stationed here.

Down here in the bridge area there were a few service elevators leading up into the buildings, Keiss planned to hitch a ride in one. He walked up to a support pillar in the middle of the bridge and began to inspect it. Security was very light in Bridgetown, so he didn't worry about a guard coming by and noticing him searching of the concealed service elevator. With a little bit of close inspection he found a control panel for the elevator covered up with a removable plate. Keiss ran his fingers over the panel, "Not even a security pad…" He pressed the call button and shook his head. "They really must not think anyone would come up here without reason." He took a step back as he heard the sound of the elevator moving within the pillar. In a few seconds one side of the structure opened up to reveal the lift up to the work shop. Keiss glances along the walls before stepping in to ensure there were no cameras before he stepped inside and pressed the button up.

"Up top must be where the real security begins…" He sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the elevator, "You had better be happy about this, Layle."

* * *

At the same time the Selkie was slipping into the Research offices, his partner was busy picking through blue prints on Cid's floor. Despite Keiss' set up for Layle to use his powers for the Lilty, he seemed rather understanding that Layle was not going to willing be anyone's experiment. Though he did ask Layle to show him what he could do, just so he could see it in action.

"…I guess Keiss was half right…He's different from the others…" The Clavat held up a blue print and started shouting, "Hey, Cid! Was that number 456-C!"

"No! No!" The Lilty shouted down at him from the top of the ship, "465-C is the blueprint I need, and make sure it's marked with last year's date!"

Layle shook his head and looked around, he wanted to put the paper back where it belonged. However that was useless, "I guess it just goes wherever." He tossed it over the side of his shoulder and went back to look, "…Jut like Keiss' desk…stuff everywhere." It took in another ten minutes to find the right blueprint. Layle rolled it up and climbed the ladder up to the crow's nest in the Acote to hand it over to Cid.

Up top, the Lilty researcher was pulling at wires and clipping them and reattaching them. He had a tool belt at his side, but it was empty. The tools were at his feet or being held in his teeth as he worked.

"Here you are," Layle sat on the side of the nest and watched Cid work. The Lilty took the blueprints without looking up as he worked shaking his head. Layle could hear him muttering under his breath about shorted wires and blown out panels. The sound of the machines working on the sides of the ship didn't seem to bother him, nor did the occasional loud burst coming from any of his other equipment below.

Indeed, this Lilty was different from the others. Layle watched him work for a few more minutes thinking of what to say before suddenly and idea struck him. The Clavat leaned forward and started speaking, "Hey, Cid!" The Lilty nodded to him in acknowledgement but didn't stop working. "I was just wondering…How do you know Keiss anyway?"

Cid worked for a few more seconds before he removed the screwdriver currently in his mouth to speak, "I gave him his first mission."

"…Oh?" That wasn't what he was expecting. Actually he didn't know what to expect.

"So…You got Keiss into mercenary work?"

"Hmn, no…" Cid starting lacing the wires back up into the panel of the ship, "he was already a mercenary…I guess I should say I gave him his first Military job."

"How did you find him?"

Cid closed up the panel and laughed. He leaned back in his seat and looked at Layle, "He found me. I had sent out a contract letter to a young man I had working for me for some time. But he never arrived. Instead, two days after I sent out the contract, this young Selkie shows up at my door. He has the contract, with the recipient's signature on it, and a hand written note explaining that he couldn't perform the task, and instead asked that I hire this young man…"

Layle snorted and shook his head muttering to himself, "Keiss, you're been pulling that trick from some time, huh?"

Cid stood up and looked down at the sides of the ship to see how the hull repairs were going, "I admit, I was skeptical. I had never hired a Selkie mercenary before, and to be quiet honest I had heard stories you really only hire them for more…underhanded task." The Researcher turned to Layle and indicated he wanted to climb down the ladder. Layle pulled back and started down, followed by Cid. Once they were on the ground the researcher looked at the blueprint Layle had given him and made his way to the cockpit. "However, Keiss wouldn't take no for an answer. He was insistent I give him the job."

"So what made you do it?" Layle watched as Cid took a seat in the cockpit and started to unscrew the control panel accesses coverings.

"…The fact that he didn't want money." Layle raised his hand and used his powers to give the screws a yank. Half of them twisted out the others twisted back in. Cid laughed at the ailed attempt, but didn't seem upset by it. "All he wanted was a referral, recommendations to other Lilties that worked for the military that needed work done."

"And you were okay with that?"

"Well!" Cid bent down and started pulling at the wires and occasionally looking at the blueprint for reference. He was doing another patch job and putting in a new panel form a new model into the Acote, "If he failed, I didn't have to pay him! And if he did well I didn't have to pay him! I wasn't going to lose anything, so I agreed." He continued to cut wires without saying another word before standing up and trying to take the panel off. This time Layle was able to lurch it loose and the two carried it out and tossed it on the ground. "To my surprise, he did the job. Better than I had expected…But Id didn't give him the referrals."

Layle shook his head, "W-what? But then why are you and he-?"

"I gave him another job!" Cid laughed. "I have him jobs for a good half a year…Finally I ended up needing him to complete a mission that would require an airship." He turned and waved his hands at the Acote, "I had this old thing lying around…So I let him use it. Eventually I let him keep it. And even gave him those referrals he desired… That was a good three years ago."

"Three years, huh," Layle crossed his arms and looked over the ship. 'Three years of military work? Three years of not speaking to your father…'

"Keiss still did work for me from time to time," Cid started walking across the room to get the replacement parts for the cockpit. "But eventually, he became too busy…I would tune up his ship and during the repair tome he'd do work for me. Ah, he always told me how his jobs were going, how one mission led to another, one Lilty official to a noble to another. The last time he was here to get the Acote fixed, he told me had had landed an appointment with Lieutenant Spinosa."

Layle followed Cid and helped him lift the new panel for the airship, "…What do you think of the Lieutenant?"

Cid didn't say anything while they carried it across the room to the ship. Once it was in place he finally spoke up, "I know Keiss wants to work for the High Commander…However, I think that Keiss is a smart young man. A good one. I think he can do better than working for them."

Layle smiled and pat Cid on the shoulder, "You know what, Keiss was right. You are different…I like it."

The Lilty laughed, "Well to be honest, I had no intention of you not liking me young man!" he pointed at Layle, "Once your powers are working again, I do want to see what you can really do with that control over gravity."

Layle sighed and smirked, "Look, Cid, if you keep telling me what you know about Keiss, I'll use my powers for you any time. Just contact me, and I will gladly help." He held out his hand and Cid took it.

"It's a deal, Crystal Bearer."

* * *

Keiss made his way through the research facility, security was still very relaxed, but it was there. It didn't take much to slip around the guards, taking a few quick rolls through hallways, ducking into doors and storage closets. No it was probably the easiest breaking he'd had to do since he was a kid. Certainly, breaking into the store rooms back home was harder than this.

Professor Piper's office was up on the fifth floor of the research facility, which of course had the most security. While it had taken him less than thirty minutes to scale the previous four floors, he found it was taking him the same amount of time just to get to the door.

"And then there comes the question of how to get in…" Keiss sat on the floor of a darkened office around the corner form his destination. There was a man posted outside Piper's office, he was unsure if this was an indication he was in there, or if it was just standard. "If only I had had time to do proper research on this building before he broke in. But, if he waited too long, there might not be any information left here, not to mention Layle had been with him every step of the way the past two days. And there was very little time to look into it without him knowing.

Keiss stood up and looked around the room; he had no plan for the guard, so he'd have to resort to old fashioned tricks. On the upper left wall he spotted want he was looking for, a ventilation duct. He climbed up on the table long the wall and slowly opened the panel, "Hmn, it's going to be tight…but it's doable…" The red head climbed into the duct and started to shimmy and crawl his way through. It was a big cold, and he had to resist sneezing, but as he had hopped the duct did have a clear path to the office of Professor Piper.

Once inside he began to root around through the files as quietly as possible. 'I just need some answers on this project… And where it's going next.' Keiss began looking through file cabinets and paper work, taking pictures of anything and everything he thought was useful. He was surprised how much of the original paper work was still present in the office- though the copy of Piper's contract to the mercenaries form Denthe was gone. To be honest he didn't feel like was finding anything new, until he stumbled across something familiar again.

Keiss pulled out the file and stood up and flipped through it, "…It's that airship file I lost in the dessert. Only further along in production…" He walked over to the desk and started taking pictures of the file, "It looks like the M. D. F. C. was supposed to be placed on it? …Is this some sort of warship?"

"I don't know, you tell me?"

Keiss nearly jumped out of his skin when a female voice came for behind. He spun around ready to attack the person in the room and groaned when his eyes fell on Clockwork. "You, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

She chuckled, "I came in through the door." She motioned her hand to it.

"There's a guard."

"Took his lunch." She crossed her arms, "So, you're off without your Crystal Bearer, why?"

"I don't have to answer to you, stalker." Keiss turned around and started to put the file back in order, "Besides, I should turn you in."

"Oh? What are going to say? 'Hey was poking around your office and found this wanted Crystal Bearer?'"

Keiss snorted as he put the files away, but Clockwork laughed. "Face it, you're not going to turn me in right now-"

"Not at the moment," He turned to her and glared, "But like you said Layle isn't here. I don't have anyone telling me to let you go."

"What have you got against me anyway, Selkie? I'm trying to do the right thing here, it's you who's working for the bad guys!"

"The right thing? You've tried to kill us every time we meet."

"I would never kill another Crystal Bearer." Keiss glared at her, "It's true." The Selkie turned from her and went to check the door, the guard was gone like she said. Now would be the best time to go. "Leaving so soon? But you'll miss the best part."

"I got what I wanted; now it's time to go-"

"Then I guess you don't want the progress files on the Bearer Cure…"

Keiss stopped and looked over at her. She smiled and gave a nod, "I know where they are."

"…Why share that with me?"

She sighed, "I must admit, I could use you. I can control time, but I'm not good at breaking security codes."

"Oh, so you just assume that because I am a Selkie I can break into it?"

She laughed, "No, I assume you can, because I've watched you break into a few things since I've encountered you. You're good, Selkie. Perhaps even the makings of a professional crook…"

Keiss glared at her and opened the door, "Let's just get these files, so I don't' have to deal with you anymore."

* * *

The Selkie and the Lilty made their way down one floor to a sealed room on the fourth level. Clockwork kept an eye out while Keiss studied the door and the keypad next to it. It seemed simple enough, it just required a password. He looked over the panel trying to find its model number so he'd know how many numbers he was looking at for the code. "Or better yet, the master code would be great…"

"What are you muttering about?"

"Nothing…" Keiss smiled as he looked over the panel, "I think this keypad has a standard master code used for repairs…" He started pressing numbers on the pad.

"You think? You had better not set of the alarm."

"Relax…You said I could be a master crook didn't you? You think I would make that mistake?" Keiss stood up as the light turned from red to green and the door opened. "Ta-da…"

Clockwork practically shoved past him and entered the room. Keiss sighed and followed her inside. She was already picking through files and reading them over. He shut the door and removed a file from the cabinet she was going through, "There's a 'test run' facility outside Rebena Te Ra? …Test run how?"

"How do you think?" She tossed her file over her shoulder and grabbed another one.

"Very subtle, there." Keiss eyed the papers on the floor, "No one will suspect this place was broken into."

"We'll be long gone by then."

Keiss eyed her and picked up another file, "…there's nothing in here about the," he hesitated, "About the test subjects. Where they come from? Who would volunteer for something so risky?"

"They're most likely convicts from Prison Sands or the Aerial Prison." She tossed another file. Keiss took a few snap shots of his.

"I can't believe Oides would agree to this-"

"He wouldn't!" The girl closed the cabinet abruptly. She seemed rather cross, but it was understandable. "This is Spinosa's work! The man you work for. The man you make the Gravity Bearer work for. You have to stop."

"…" Keiss opened the file and put his papers back, "Even if we did, that wouldn't stop them."

"So you're just going to continue?"

"What choice do we have at this point? If we drop out now, we'll never get to the bottom of this. …It may lead to a few bad things happening, but we may be able to find a solution before it gets worse."

"What do you think I am doing? Come work with me. Use your damn head!"

"I am using my head!" Keiss shouted back at her, "You're the one getting nowhere! Other than moving up the militaries most wanted list!"

"You're a fool, you're going to get that Crystal Bearer killed. And for what? Your own selfish ambitions?"

"I'm not going to get Layle killed!"

"You already offer him up to be experimented on-"

"Distractions." Keiss pointed at her, "Ones that he does willingly to help me do things like this."

"And what will you do if one of those 'distractions' goes wrong? If they try to break you two up? If they try to cure the Clavat?"

"They would never-"

"IF THEY TRIED," she pressed the question and stared at Keiss.

"…I would never let anyone 'cure' Layle. He's fine just as he is. Even if it meant not getting what I want. We're partners- no we're friends. That's important. He's important."

"Hmn…" Clockwork crossed her arms and continued to stare at Keiss, who glared angrily back at her. Before either of them could speak again they heard voices out in the hall.

"…yes, from down in this room. A man and a woman I'm sure of it…"

"Damn it!" Clockwork looked at the door and then at Keiss, "All your shouting gave us away."

"Oh yes, because I started shouting first!" He ran across the room and felt along the wall.

"What are you doing, we need to get ready to fight!"

"No we don't! Push something up against the door to keep them out…There should be a shutter on the wall."

"W-what?"

"Just do it!" Keiss smiled as he felt his fingers run over a crack in the wall. He stuck one of his knives into it and started to pull back as Clockwork barricaded the door. The section of wall gave way to reveal a window that had been covered.

"How did you know-?" The guards outside began trying to open the door as Keiss opened the window.

"What plans I was able to look at for this building, showed it was an old residential tower…They covered up the windows with a few panels, but they're still there. You can see them from the outside."

"Well aren't you full of surprises." The two looked down to see the window over looked the Izbor River and the Selkie Train tracks.

"Can you slow our fall?" Keiss tucked his camera into his pocket and looked at her.

"I can, but we'll be falling right to where the elevators let out. Clockwork put a leg up on the windowsill and Keiss followed.

"What? Are you saying you can't out run a few guards?" The Selkie grabbed her arm and smirked at her as the both pushed off the window and fell out into the sky. Keiss had to admit to himself his heart was racing. If this went wrong they'd either splatter on the track below or worse, fall through them and splatter on the gagged rocks of the river. Actually both sounded pretty terrible.

Clockwork held out her hands and cast a Slow spell over the two of them as they passed the second floor. Their descent lessened giving them enough time to turn up right and weaken the velocity they had generated. The spell broke a few feet from the ground and the tow landed, a bit wobbly, but still in once piece on the train tracks.

"Haha!" Keiss turned to her, "Great work! Come on!" The Selkie started to run when he felt his body halt from another Slow spell. He struggled to move and looked at Clockwork angry that she was ceasing his escape.

"It's nothing personal…" She reached into his pocket and took his camera. "But you won't stop helping Spinosa… Don't worry; I'm not going to let the guards get you." She looked down the tracks. Keiss stared at her wondering what had caught her eye, until he realized the tracks were shaking. "The train will get here before they get down."

"Y-you-s-said-!"

"I said I would never kill another _Crystal Bearer_. I never said anything about interfering Selkies." She smiled and pulled a little recorder out of her own pocket, "Don't worry. I'll take care of Layle. After he hears my version of your last words…Well, he'll be all fore getting rid of Spinosa and the Military project." Clockwork held her hand up as she backed up off the racks. "So long, Selkie…"

With that the Lilty girl cast a Haste spell on herself and took off. Keiss' eyes looked left and right as he tried to force himself to run. He could feel the tracks shaking more and more and heard the trains engine and horn roaring as it came up the tracks.

He needed to move. He needed to move! He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. The only thing on his mind was running. And perhaps by sheer will, or maybe it was just time for the spell to end, but Keiss suddenly lurched forward and ran. He stumbled with the first few steps, terrified he was moving; he thought the train had struck him. However he quickly gained his footing and ran forward. He couldn't get on the bridge, the guards would be coming down any minute. He had once chance; a few seconds to actually duck into the tunnel the train was coming down and slip into one of the maintence stations for the tracks.

He felt his heart pounding as he pulled forward and heard guards shouting at him to stop; his eyes focused on the dark tunnel getting brighter as the train was approaching to exit and rush past the bridge. Keiss stretched out his hand and grabbed the wall, running his fingertips along it until he felt the handle of the maintenance door. He flung it open and dove inside. Just as he pulled his feet in, the door was knocked off his hinges by the passing train. He sat up on the floor watching the train rush by the door, along with what felt like his entire life. He let his head drop back as he gasped for air. Absently he groped around into his pockets and pulled out the film form his camera and closed his eyes.

"That bitch…If Layle ever tells me to spare her again…I will kill them both!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

****Keiss didn't arrive back at Cid's until sunset. He had spent the better part of the afternoon dodging guards and cursing Clockwork's existence. By the time he got back, Layle and Cid were done for the day. The two were sitting down stairs eating and laughing over the Lilties old stories of Keiss' exploits as a mercenary.

"There you are!" Cid greeted him and held up a sandwich for him, "We were starting to think you weren't coming back until tomorrow."

Keiss took the sandwich and sat down with a sigh, "I almost didn't come back, period!"

"Huh?" Layle looked at him confused, "What happened?"

"Clockwork happened! She tried to kill me!"

Cid looked shocked but Layle shrugged, "You always say that."

"I'm serious! She flat out said she was out to kill me, Layle! Your stupid little Crystal Bearer pal has to go!" The Clavat glared at him and Keiss glared back, "She's always trying to interfere with our plans, she's ALWAYS one upping you, and now she tried to get me run over by the train. Next time we see her we capture her and hand her over." Keiss stood up with his sandwich and took out his film. "Now if you will excuse me. I need to borrow the back room, Cid, to develop these, then we'll be out of your hair for the day."

"W-why yes of course…" The Lilty watched as Keiss left the room angry. He turned back to Layle, "Clock… work?"

"…" Layle just sighed and continued to eat. The Lilty just didn't strike him as the murdering type. Why would she try to kill Keiss?

* * *

After the Selkie had finished with his film, the two left Cid to find a place to stay for the night. Keiss was still proving to be grumpy about his near death experience; Layle was trying to understand, but he still couldn't see Clockwork trying to kill them. Stop them, sure. Embarrass them, constantly…But she wasn't that 'type' or Bearer. Layle had met plenty of devious and underhanded Crystal Bearers, hell he even worked with one! However, Clockwork didn't seem that way… She wasn't that way, right?

The two mercenaries booked a room in a motel on the front half of the town. Keiss laid out the files he had collected from Piper's Research Facility on the bed and smiled for the first time since he came back. "This was my mission. I went and got us some more info on Piper and Oides research…"

Layle picked up the papers and read over them. "You did this? Without me?"

Keiss shrugged, "It was a simple mission, nothing I couldn't handle solo. Besides, with your powers still on the fritz it was just easier this way. Which reminds me you're going to the doctor tomorrow before we go…"

Layle didn't say anything he was half reading the papers, half thinking of what Keiss said, 'Easier? …Easier without my broken powers…?' he set the papers down and looked at Keiss, "So what's next."

"Next…We need to find out about these two things." He picked up the file copy of the airship and the testing facility. "I would say we'll get the most answers if we can get to either of these. But we don't know the location of this ship in production so…"

"So finding a way to get into the facility at Rebena Te Ra is the next best thing." Layle looked at that paper and frowned. "Alright, I guess we need to get a mission to get into this place huh?"

"That would be our best bet." The Selkie stood up and stretched, "But right now, I'm done thinking for the day. I'm getting a shower and then going to sleep. Read over those if you want."

Layle watched him leave the room and picked over the files. He really did want to know more about the cure, but oddly enough his heart wasn't in learning about it right now. Instead he sat up on the edge of the bed and started practicing with his magic. It had gotten better since is accident, but he still had trouble. Apparently trouble enough that meant he couldn't come on missions.

"He's right though. I can't do anything if I can't be sure what I want to happen will happen…" He tried juggling a vase on the desk, "…I get better with rest and calm…But I'm not working with Keiss to get left behind." He focused on the vases movements, sending it round and round, even after his head started to hurt. 'But what if he decides to finish this without me…what if he decides to split us up in favor of doing it by himself again!' The vase flew out of Layle's gravity field and smashed into the ceiling. He sighed and pushed the papers off the bed before lying back and putting his hands behind his head.

'How did I get to be so concerned about this? Shouldn't I just be happy that something is being done about this problem? We're still partners. We're still together…Keiss has ditched me. It's not a problem…I'll just go to the doctor and keep working on my powers…it's not a problem.'

* * *

When Keiss came out of the bathroom he frowned. The Selkie's eyes skimmed over the trashed room and eh sighed, 'Man I knew he was going to be upset about that info of them experimenting on Bearers…' He started to pick up the papers and the bits of smashed vase on the ground before finally sitting on the side of the bed. Layle's eyes were closed, but the Selkie had a feeling he wasn't asleep. He leaned over him and waited for Layle to open his eyes.

Sure enough within a few seconds he did, "What?"

"You okay?"

Layle just shrugged and closed his eyes again. "Look, Layle," Keiss sighed, "I know tis upsetting, but we _are_ going to fix this. Just…have some faith in me okay? We'll stop this damn cure thing before it gets out to the public. I swear."

'Is that what he thinks I'm worried about?' Layle didn't open his eyes. It's true that was something worth being concerned about, but that's not what was on his mind. He was still evaluating himself and his place in this partnership.

The Selkie watched the Clavat's unchanging face and he started to lean down to kiss him, but stopped. Instead he opted to just let Layle rest and started to pull back. To his surprise one of Layle's hands reached up and grabbed the lock of hair that hung by the left side of his face. Keiss nearly hissed at the sudden tug and glared down at Layle, "W-what?"

The Clavat opened his eyes and pulled Keiss back down finish the kiss the Selkie had chosen to avoid. After a few seconds he pulled back, and Keiss didn't react. Not even with sarcasm. The Selkie just pulled back and sat up right on the bed staring at him.

"…Well?" Layle asked him.

Keiss chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry, it just…still puts me off guard when you do that."

"Why? I've done it plenty of times before this."

"Yeah, but," The Selkie leaned back down over Layle, "You have to admit this is kind of my thing. And you're usually telling me to knock it off. I just always have to check with myself to make sure I didn't fall asleep and I'm dreaming or something…"

"You're a jacksass, Keiss. First you leave me out of missions and now this…" Layle rolled over to ignore him but the Selkie grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look back at him.

"See, now _that's_ what I'm used to!" This time the Selkie held onto his partner's shoulders and kissed him again. He felt the Clavat's hands reach up and tangle into his hair, and for a moment Keiss had wondered how he managed to almost turn this down.

* * *

Even though all the lights were off in the room, Layle could still see from the orangish glow of the city's lights filtering in through the window. By now it had to be the middle of the night, but sleep was far from his mind still. He found himself sitting up in the bed staring at random areas in the room thinking. Still thinking about what was his fate with Keiss so long as his powers were broken. He looked down at the sleeping Selkie's back.

The red head had stayed up for a while with him, but whatever had gone on at the research facility must have really tired him out. He was out like a rock within a few hours, just leaving Layle alone with his thoughts. He sighed to himself and rubbed the side of his head where the barn had cracked his skull.

It hardly hurt now unless he used his powers to an extensive amount, but he still had trouble. What if the doctor told him tomorrow that it was permanent? That there would never be away for him to have the control he used to have. Did that mean Keiss would do all his missions by himself? What would be the point of Layle even being around? He hated to admit it, but the thought of them splitting up made him sick. And not because it meant he'd have to stop finding the answers behind the Military's actions.

He leaned back against the bed's head board and took a deep breath. "..What am I going to do…?"

"…For starters stop sighing…" Layle looked down at Keiss, who now had one eye open and was staring at him. "If you do that one more time I will kick you out."

"How long have you been awake?"

The Selkie slowly pushed himself up to sit on his knees and cracked his neck, "Probably twenty minutes…why are you still awake?"

Layle just shook his head and avoided the question, "Sorry I woke you up."

Keiss's expression remained tired and unimpressed, "Wow. You completely didn't answer me. That's pretty good. I'm starting to rub off on you."

"Shut up and lay back down, Keiss."

The Selkie stretched and shook his head, "Come on, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, now go to sleep." Layle started to slide back down into the covers and ignore the red head. But Keiss just leaned over and rest his chin on the Clavat's shoulder. Layle rolled his eyes and searched his mind for a random topic, "…So that trick you used to get the job with Oides you used to get Cid to hire you."

Keiss chuckled, "So, you're still going to not tell me? You haven't been this stubborn in a while… I kind of like it."

"Ugh," Layle rolled his shoulder and scooted over forcing Keiss to move his head.

"Alright, alright…" He sat up, "I did use that trick to get work form Cid. And it worked! It's always worked, and set me on the right track for where I wanted to be-" Keiss shook his head, "Not including recent complications."

"You always get what you want, don't you, Keiss?" Layle rolled back over to look at him and he could make out the Selkie smirking in the darkness. The profile of his face highlighted by the orange light form outside.

"Why yes, I do. But what can I say, from an early age, I was always taught that the world was my treasure chest, just waiting for me to claim its riches." Layle laughed at him and Keiss shook his head. "It's true…" The Selkie turned his body and pointed to the tattoo on the top of his left arm. It was one Layle had seen several times before, and even had received a tiny bit of info on from Nadeen. "See here," he pointed to the symbol on the bottom; it looked like the sun cut in half. "It's a horizon. Specifically it's meant to be the dawn. It means that, for me every day is an adventure, bigger and bolder than the last."

"…You certainly live that way." Layle pointed up tot eh center of the top half of his tattoo. To the top of the Selkie tribal symbol and the three colored dots in the center of it. "And what does that mean?"

Keiss eyed his arm, "…It means I'm set to inherit a burden."

"From the father you're not speaking too…" Layle slightly frowned.

"Yep, and when he dies," Keiss traced his finger under the sunrise on his arm, "I'm supposed to get a purple stripe right under here. The family trademark."

"A purple stripe?" Layle scrunched his nose at the idea. Something in the back of his mind nagged at him that a purple stripe was familiar in some way.

"But it's not important!" The Selkie threw his hands up in the air, "Because I'm not going to get it, and I am not taking over for that bastard." He nodded, "I'll just let them fight it out, and it should be amusing."

"You still haven't told me _what_ you're not taking over." Keiss shook his head.

"That's not important either," The Selkie smiled, "So feeling like opening up now?"

The Clavat eyed smiled and pointed at Keiss, "No," he said flatly. His partner rolled his eyes. "But you can keep talking. What about that one on your back? What's it for?"

"My back?" Keiss looked to his side as he thought about the tattoo on his back. A long line of hexagonal panels form shoulder to shoulder with three colored the same red, yellow and purple as his inheritance mark.

"Well?"

Keiss sighed, "I hate that one, and actually…I got it when I was an idiot kid."

"But what is it?"

"…It's kind of a sea chart."

"Kind of?"

Keiss reached up into the air and started tracing shapes. "The Selkie symbol for a sea chart is hexagons. We usually graph charts in that manner. Colored squares on the charts mean different things. …Mine is…well it's a duplicate. I wanted it on my arms, but I got it when I was ten, and my arms just weren't the right size so I got it on my back…"

"When you were ten! What in the world for?"

"Because it's the symbol on a flag…" Keiss sighed, "It's a flag hanging in my father's room. His old pirate flag…" The Selkie smirked at his partner, "When I was a kid, there was nothing in the world I wanted more than to be just like him. The symbol on my back means I am a pirate captain of the ship Izmayel."

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who's kept reading and reviewing this story! It really cheered me up during my away period! Also internet cookies to anyone who guessed anything about Keiss! Though I don't think I was really hiding it too well. I know its never said in the game, but to me it always felt implied. If you still don't know what I'm talking about, well then, enjoy the surprise in later chapters!

Anyway, I hope to have the next chapters up after I can find a Beta!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Back some more~ Sorry its taking so long with these chapters. But its a bit hard to proof read your own stuff, you know? Since my brain knows what I was trying to say so I read it the way its supposed to be read. I have to not look at it for a while in order to read it critically. I really wish my beta/friend would do it. But she's just been keeping chapters and not proofreading them lately. So alas...Anyway! Please forgive me for anything I missed. If you point it out I will change it! Thanks in advance.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

Layle watched his partner's smiling expression. He was a bit confused. "…A…A pirate captain?"

"Well, I would be one anyway!" Keiss nodded and tilted his head back, "Izmayel's pretty infamous- but it doesn't surprise me you don't know it. I doubt Clavats way out in a place like Denthe would really know much about it." He looked forward again, "But you can ask any Lilty trading ship that's got a captain over fifty, and they'll tell you all about it while swearing away!" He started to laugh. Layle just shrugged; perhaps if he was a Selkie it would entertain him too.

The Selkie held up his right arm and ran his left hand under it. "My old man's got two tattoos of the flag, under his arms. He always told me that was because when he boarded a ship he'd have an arm raised with his sword in hand. And men would see the marks on his arm and know he was the captain."

"But," The Clavat shook his head, "Yours is on your back. No one can see it under your shirt."

Keiss snorted, "I never wore shirts as a kid, or shoes. When I was at home, I was the typical Selkie brat."

"You mean you aren't now?"

"Shut up, Crystal Bearer." Keiss sighed and leaned forward crossing his hands in front of him. "But now, I try not to think about the blasted thing. I try not to think about any of them really."

"…And that's why you're always covered up. Those tattoos are so unique, any Lilty officer that saw them-"

"-Would know my life's story and background in a heartbeat. I'd never get a job. Not like it isn't already hard enough just being a Selkie in a Lilty ruled kingdom."

Layle didn't say anything for a while. He just looked at Keiss; at the markings on his arms, and at the sudden distant look that had set in on his face. "…Keiss…Maybe-maybe you should go back. You seem like you kind of miss it…"

The Selkie shook his head and smiled at his partner, "Nah. Besides, they don't let Crystal Bearers in there. If I went back, I'd have to go without you."

"Hmph, you've been doing that a lot lately anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…" Layle shrugged at him and started to settle back down into the bed. Keiss watched him and shook his head.

"Look, Layle… I only leave you behind because you need rest. You need to get better…But I'd never ditch you. You're my partner. No matter how freaking stubborn or annoying you get, you're my partner. And you and I are in this together." The Clavat didn't say anything. He didn't turn to look at Keiss either, he just continued to stare off the bed and focus on what he was going to do to get his powers back up to par. However, the Selkie would not be ignored. Layle's thoughts were disrupted by Keiss grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to roll back over and look at him. "I'm talking to you."

"…I know." He shrugged Keiss' hand off and put his hands behind his head. "I was ignoring you."

"Come on, Layle!" The Selkie protested and put the palm of his hand on his partner's forehead and pushed it back and forth, "Don't tell me, this is how you are going to be form now on! Look, it's not that big of a deal that your control is a bit shaky."

"A _bit_?"

Keiss lifted his hand and shrugged, "Come on! It only makes you…like…slightly worse than before you started training." Layle rolled his eyes and rolled back over. Keiss rubbed his forehead. "I mean, not that your powers were bad before training, just you know, basic…So now your just basic again, with some trouble."

"If helping is what you were setting out to do, you are failing."

"Well!" He felt a little bit annoyed, "It's better than sulking around! Aren't you always telling me to 'get over it' whenever I'm upset?"

"That's different, Keiss." Layle still didn't turn around but he raised his hand and he spoke, "You get flustered over stupid stuff."

"Stupid!"

"Yes. _I'm_ annoyed about something that's actually important. Like my powers. Something that is me. Something that is important."

"You're powers aren't everything you know," Keiss heard his partner mutter in protest, but he kept talking. "I mean so what if your powers never work again. You're still just as clever, you're still just as good a fighter…" The red head leaned down over his partner to mutter in his ear, "You're still just as cute."

Layle raised his hand to swat him away, and without missing a beat the Selkie caught his wrist and held his hand up in the air. "H-hey!" Layle tried to jerk back and Keiss pulled him over to his side of the bed.

"Do you remember when we met? And you used to get angry I would say that?"

"I still do!" the Crystal Bearer sat up and kept trying to free his hand.

"Even though it's true." Keiss reached up to seize Layle's forearm and pull him down next to him. He wrapped one arm around his shoulder and forced the Clavat to stay down next to him. Layle continued to protest attempting to get up and move away. "And remember when you used to hate being so close?"

"I'm starting to re-hate it right now!" He put his hand on Keiss chest and pushed up and away from him, "Again, you're not helping."

"I'm trying to…You just have to take your mind off of it, Layle." The Selkie kept his grip on his partner's arm and pushed his body upward causing them to roll over. Allowing Keiss to pin Layle down to the bed, and forcing him to look at him. "Tomorrow you're going to the doctor, we'll find out what's wrong, and we'll fix it. I know Bridgetown is full of a lot of eccentric types, but they know about crystals…And they can help you. Help us. You just have to quit freaking out about it." Keiss watched as Layle turned his head to look away, probably thinking about some counter argument to what was being said. "Look, you're worrying me…I don't like you this tense and agitated. You've always been pretty relaxed and calm… This you, isn't you."

Layle sighed. He didn't bother to argue he just turned back to Keiss and nodded slowly, "Fine…tomorrow, the doctor. And so long as it's good news….I guess I can pretend to not me upset…"

The Selkie kept a firm grip on his partner's shoulder and chuckled, "Don't pretend. Actually try." The red head leaned down and kissed his partner on the lips. When he finished he didn't pull his head back, he kept their foreheads pressed together and smiled at him. Layle rolled his eyes as he realized Keiss was not going to roll back over and go sleep.

"This isn't fight you know," he said as he reached up to wrap his arms around his partner's neck.

"Who says we _have_ to fight beforehand?"

* * *

Within an hour, Layle was asleep, but now it was Keiss that found himself looking about the room with his thoughts keeping him up. In just a few hours the alarm would go off, and they'd have to get up and go see the doctor. It should be fine, but what if it wasn't? What if they stayed just like this? Their partnership had been growing, Keiss thought. Things had been getting better. He had been trying to help take care of Layle, and now he was told to stop. That doing so was problematic.

Clockwork had questioned him on their relationship. On how much they trusted one another, and he laughed it off. He never thought the fact that Layle's powers were faltering would really take everything they had and bring it into question.

"But then again…What do we have?"

The Selkie idly ran his fingers through the Clavat's short blond hair. Layle had fallen asleep with his face pressed against Keiss' shoulder, and the Selkie had his arm wrapped around the Clavat's shoulders.

"Now you've got me talking out loud…" It crossed his mind that this was the first time they slept like this. Not that they hadn't been sleeping together for a while. When they were home in Alfitaria, usually one of them would eventually get up and go back to his own bed. Or on missions Keiss usually just booked a place with one bed to save gil; Layle always mocked him about expenses afterward. But they still usually slept on their own sides of the bed.

"…This is kind of nice…" He muttered as he stroked the side of his face. "…It's kind of warm…and strange. But nice just the same."

Keiss looked form the top of Layle's head to the ceiling. Certainly, even if Layle can't be helped here in Bridgetown, Keiss would find a way to help him. As far as he was concerned, being worried over Layle was something important.

"…I don't care if you don't trust me when I saw I'm worried for you…I will make you trust me, Layle. I will make you."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

The next morning the boys were out and about on the streets of Bridgetown just after sunrise. They had picked up breakfast on the go, and Keiss was still eating a biscuit from the café as they made their way back to Cid's workshop.

"Hmn-Alright! We're going to check on the Acote, then cross back over the river to head up to the higher buildings," the red head popped the last crumb of his meal into his mouth and turned to walk backwards. He chewed for a few second before swallowing and pointing at Layle, "Hm-Hn! –We'll be off to the doctor's!"

"You know," Layle followed behind him, one hand tucked in his pocket and the other running through his hair as he chuckled, "You can wait till you finish eating to lay out the day's plans."

"Bah!" Keiss waved his hand to smack his partner's shoulder but the blow fell short when he started to tumble head over heels back onto the grated pathways. A Selkie child had run directly behind him and the two collided, causing Keiss to fall over. The kid was just fine, as he scrambled up to get away leaving Keiss on the ground. Layle started to laugh at. Keiss started to check his pockets on instinct and cursed. "Don't just laugh you idiot! Grab that kid! He's got my wallet!"

"Hmn?" Layle turned to look at the kid running away, "Figures. I guess no Selkie can ever really 'accidently' bump into someone." He tried to reach out and grab the kid with his powers however he couldn't get a decent hold on the fleeing youth. Keiss got up and groaned. He started running down the metal walkway motioning for Layle to follow.

"Keep trying to grab him, damn it!"

"I am!" Layle followed occasionally extending his hand in several attempts to catch the little thief, only to have his energy field break apart every time the kid rounded a corner. The boy led them back around through the towns many interconnecting pathways; upstairs, across squares, downstairs, around shops, until finally Keiss stopped.

"Alright, you keep following him! I think I know where he's going!" The red head pointed down the path, "I'll cut him off, you stay behind him!" Layle watched as Keiss grabbed the railing of the path they were on and jumped down. He leaned over the side and shouted after him.

"How do you know you're right!"

Keiss started to run and shouted over his shoulder, "When am I ever wrong?"

Layle took a step back from the rails and shook his head, "Is that a trick question?" He looked back down the path and started after the thief again. It took him a few minutes to catch back up to him. The boy had stopped running and was looking through Keiss' wallet on one of the upper paths. The blond stopped under him and grabbed the wallet with his magic to wretch it from the child's hands. As it went flying over the side, Layle held out his other hand and caught it with a smile. Above her could hear the kid shouting about magic and calling for a guard.

"Oh, just great…" Layle looked around and started to run. Above him the kid was running the same direction down a flight of stairs. He turned and made his way north to the from square of the town. The Crystal Bearer ducked under the stairs and followed the kid trying to take hold of him to stop him from calling for the guards. Despite all of his shouting, none seemed to come.

Just as the boy was getting ready to descend the final walkway down to the town's ground level, a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed him. He shouted and started to kick and scream while Keiss pulled him toward him and gave him a few shakes. "You little brat! Who taught you it was okay to steal from other Selkies!"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"I'm asking you a question!"

Layle leaned up against the railing and watched Keiss shake the kid, "That's not going to fix anything, Keiss…"

"You're with a Crystal Bearer! It's fair to take from you! They're evil!" The kid started to swing his feet in an attempt to hit Keiss' legs.

"Evil? Who says?"

"Everyone says! The signs say!" The boy finally stopped kicking and hung his head, "They are all over the square! Turn in the evil rouge Bearers!"

"All over the square?" Keiss looked down the end of the path to the boy's destination. "…It was your intention to lead us here?" The red head dropped the boy and he fell to the ground with a thud. Layle pushed off the railing and walked around him as Keiss moved forward. The boy stood up dusting himself off and insulting them in Selkie slang, but they weren't really paying attention.

The boys entered the square where a few of the town's people had gathered and were clustered around the billboard signs. There were still a few guards walking around with large rolled up sheets of paper they were hanging up and getting ready to take to other parts of the town. Keiss directed Layle over to a poster the guards had just finished hanging up. There were only two other people standing before it making it easy to read. Though once they saw it neither Layle nor Keiss were sure they wanted to.

Even though they were just words printed on a grainy paper, it felt like someone was shouting them in Layle's ear, '_From hence forth, the Kingdom of Alfitaria calls upon its citizens to help end the plight of the disease of Bearing a Crystal… Those afflicted with the disease are requested, but not required to seek medical treatment at any Military run medical establishment to be cured of their Crystal infection… Bears found to possess unstable powers, breaking the law with their powers, or in possession of spells dangerous to other citizens are to be immediately turned into the Alfitaria Military for immediate mandatory treatment… Rewards will be offered for the assistance of capturing a dangerous Bearer….Anyone found harboring criminals will be-'_

Layle's eyes were suddenly pulled away from the poster and directed at the floor as his head was shoved down. He started to put his hands up in protest and shout but a hand was clamped over his mouth as well.

"Layle! What did I tell you about trying to speak with your throat sore like that!" Keiss rubbed the top of Layle's head but kept it pushed down preventing him from looking up, "Come on now, we've got to get you home so that cold doesn't get worse. I am sure all these lovely _Alfitaria Guards_ don't want your cold. So shut up- and follow me!" The Selkie started to walk away from the crowd and kept his hand tangled in Layle's hair until they were outside the square.

The Clavat looked up and spun around to look back at the crowds reading the signs. Keiss on the other hand was looking ahead at the guards now hanging the signs up in the streets.

"So…About going to the doctor…"

"I'm not." Layle looked over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah, it's probably not the best idea any more…"

* * *

Cid was in the middle of cleaning up the ground floor of his workshop when the door opened. The Lilty researcher looked up from where he was picking up blue prints to re-file to see Keiss and his partner came into the shop.

"You boys are here later than expected!" He smiled at them, but Layle walked right past him to the stairs without so much as a hello.

"Yeah…We kind of had a short detour," Keiss watched his partner climb the steps and frowned. "Cid, is the Acote ready to go?"

The Lilty also turned his head and looked up at Layle's disappearing image. "It is, but I thought you all were going to the medical facilities in town first."

"Plans changed. Lots of them changed…" He looked back down at Cid, "The Military has started offering Odies Bearer Cure today."

"Offering!" Layle shouted from the upper floors, "More like subjugating!"

"It's a voluntary treatment!" Keiss shouted up the stairs.

"Unless you a deemed 'dangerous'!" The Bearer leaned over the railing, "Which is vague as hell! What makes someone dangerous! Just because they deem they are! Anyone could be fucking 'dangerous'!" Layle pulled back from the side rail of the stairs and continued up to the top floor.

The Selkie rubbed the sides of his head and turned to Cid, "As you can see we need to go to Alfitaria immediately.

The old Lilty nodded to him and started to make his way up the stairs, "I thought you boys said that that treatment was still in the development stages."

"It was!" Keiss sighed, "At least I thought it was…I was just in Piper's office, there was no indication they were ready to start treating people. Just that…They had been testing it out."

"Well something must have changed to make them start administering it to the public."

They stopped on the top floor where Layle was busy pacing about. He stopped and crossed his arms to glare at his partner, "Well no matter what made them change their minds, we're going there and we are going to get answers."

"…Layle…" Keiss shook his head, "I keep telling you, just storming in and demanding an explanation isn't going to work. You can't just do that with these people."

"Well doing it your way is just going to get every Crystal Bearer in Alfitaria wiped off the face of the planet!"

"Do you _not_ trust me!" Keiss pointed at him, "Even a little bit! I said we would fix it and we will!"

Cid cleared his throat and the two turned to look at him, "If you boys are going to go, then I suggest you may want to get on your way as soon as possible. If they are already issuing a voluntary cure here in Bridgetown, then it is most likely already a mandatory treatment in the Capital."

Keiss and Layle stared at Cid for a moment. The Selkie nodded; that did seem logical. His partner however made a sound of disgust and turned to head for the airship.

Keiss sighed and watched as Layle climbed the ladder up to the crow's nest, "Thanks again, Cid."

"Don't mention it, Keiss." The old Lilty made his way over to the wall to open the roof access as Keiss climbed into the Acote's cockpit. Cid turned to them and shouted, "Oh and, Keiss! I installed something little extra that Layle asked for!"

"Extra?" Keiss strapped himself in and looked over the control panel. Nothing seemed new to him. It didn't matter; he didn't have time to think about it now. As soon as the roof was open the Selkie mercenary fired up the engine and took off. Luckily Cid had cleaned up a majority of the blue prints and paper work lying about, so not all of it was blown into the wind when they took off.

As they pulled up higher and higher into the sky, Keiss opened up the communication tube, "Hey, Layle, you okay up there?"

"…I suppose." The Crystal Bearer sounded even less enthusiastic than he had last night.

"Look, I know you're worried. But you have to trust me, okay? We're partners! I really do- I really am looking out for you, Layle!"

For a few minutes the Crystal Bearer didn't say anything. Finally Keiss heard him barely utter an 'I know' to him. The Selkie sighed.

"…So what did you have Cid change about the ship anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. Just something I wanted to help keep my mind from wondering…"

"Something you wanted?" The red head rubbed the back of his neck, "And just what did you wa-AH!" Keiss' sentence was suddenly cut off by the sounds of loud music coming down the communication tube. The noise was so loud he nearly jumped out of his seat. He scrambled to close the tube and stop the noise from banging against his ear drum and shook his head. "A radio… Crystal's Light, like it wasn't hard enough to keep your attention before!"

* * *

'_Just trust me.'_

For one week now, these were the words Keiss had been uttering to Layle. To trust him. To have a little faith in him. And it wasn't that Layle didn't. No, over the past week, Layle quickly found that of everyone involved in this Military mess, he trusted Keiss the most.

It was himself he didn't trust any more.

To be specific, it was his powers. One week ago they had arrived back in Alfitaria to meet with Odies, Piper, and Lieutenant Spinosa about this 'cure'. As Cid had warned them, in the streets of Alfitaria it had basically been made mandatory to receive treatment. And it was then that Keiss proved how much he wanted Layle to trust him. It took them three hours and arguing and a lot of running, but they made it past guards and patrols to the Spinosa's office to speak to him without the guards attempts at carting Layle off to a medical facility.

And it was Keiss' persuasion and influence of the Lieutenant that got Layle a free pass on having to be tested for treatment. Yes it was annoying that everywhere with the Capital walls he had to show the guards he was employed by the Military and therefore exempt from treatment. But it meant he always had to risk them finding out he couldn't control his powers any more.

Yet knowing that they were hiding the fact, just made him feel sick. He couldn't do anything within the city, and he had to trust himself not to. A task that was proving hard to do with each passing day, as Layle just felt more and more tempted to break up a group ofg guards keeping Bearers in line on their way to the hospitals. Or his growing desire to rip down signs explaining the general populous the supposed 'hazards' of being a Bearer. Not to mention how every conversation they had had with Spinosa over the past few days had made him want to toss the Lieutenant out of his office window.

In addition, his growing agitation wasn't helping his powers improve. It was more like they were degrading all over again. The more he had to silently seethe within the city, the more things involuntarily reacted to his emotions. Flipped desk, knocked over people, a tram suddenly losing power.

But he did have Keiss to cover his tracks.

He did have Keiss to keep sneaking into offices and stealing information and plans and test results for them to look over.

It was true if he didn't have Keiss he wouldn't know where to go next. The Clavat owed his partner a lot. More than he could really fathom at the moment. While they hadn't been able to get to the Rebena Te Ra Research Facility, Keiss had managed to get the plans for other Military experiments. All things that dealt with Odies' research and the cure and they had spent the past seven days keeping up appearances with Spinosa by day, and snooping through secure Military grounds at night. And while the missions should have been easy, with Layle's haywire magic they were unnecessarily risky.

Their last exploit took them through the Moogle Woods.

Keiss had found plans for a transport of patients being taken from Alfitaria. All of them Bearers that lived out in the country side that had been brought into the Capital for treatment. However their magic didn't respond to the Military's basic treatment, or so their files said; so they were being transported out to Rebena Te Ra. It had been Keiss plan to intercept the transport and follow it to where they were experimenting on the Crystal Bearers.

The plan was easy enough. In fact the Selkie had speculated they'd be there by dawn of the next day.

However they weren't. Instead they were back in their apparent with Keiss pacing around the couch while Layle sat on it. Wrapping up a cut on his arm while his partner plotted and flipped through paper work.

"There's another transport scheduled in two days," Keiss tossed any paper he didn't need over his shoulder and onto the ground. Layle watched the paper's flutter to the floor and sighed. "This one goes through the Left Highlands, so we don't have to worry about any large monsters."

Layle looked down at his arm at that sentence. They shouldn't have to plan to try again. But it was a large monster that had cost them this chance. No, to be specific it was Layle's inability to deal with a large monster that cost them this chance. The hydra lurking in the water's around Moogle Woods certainly left an impression, along with a few injuries on them.

Keiss continued to speak, "It leaves early in the morning. So we'll have to think up and excuse to avoid the Lieutenant that day-"

While Keiss laid down the plan, Layle thought back to the fight. It was simple, find the transport; sneak on board; wait until they reached the facility. They had planned to get on it when it went past the lower lakes of the forest. Just before the flowing river let out into the aqueducts of the farm lands. However while they waited, Layle had been testing out his powers on the large lily pads in the pond. An act which had attracted what he mistook for a blue water snake. Nothing to work about.

His partner was on look out, and the snake wasn't all that big. It had come close to the shore, but never actually came on land so He had tried to toss it back.

"-We can get on from the Lower Westend Cargo Bay." Keiss tapped the paper with the back of his hand, "It says there are crates for supplies there they plan to send as well. We can stowaway in those-"

Layle leaned back and sighed as he listened. What should have been easy became overly complicated. What he mistook for one small monster was part of one large monster. And without full control of his magic, he hadn't been able to push it away. No instead he ended up pulling it forward, and pulling more of it out of the water. But even then it just appeared to be several, very tall water snakes surrounding the shores. Even Keiss didn't think they couldn't get rid of the creatures in a few minutes.

"-then we sneak out and wait out the trip in the storage compartment. It will take half the day to travel there, but once we approach Rebena Te Ra, we should be able to get off without being noticed. I can swipe a security pass off a guard, we'll use that to get inside the facility." The Selkie tossed a few more papers and held up a map. "Now I've got the lay out of the place right here-"

The Crystal Bearer turned his head to see the map just as Keiss was starting to focus on the next part of his plan. But all Layle could focus on was the his memory of the inside of the Hydra's mouth. Which was where he had ended up when his powers failed to repel the water serpents, and instead dragged him under the lake's surface. At any other time, even when he was first starting out with his powers, he should have been able to best that Hydra, no problem. But instead his own force had gravity were used against him. He was almost eaten!

If Keiss hadn't been there to follow him under he probably would have been eaten.

As much as he hated to admit it, it was true what the red head had been saying to him now for nearly two weeks. Layle using his powers during a mission had just become a hazard. A hindrance. Absolutely useless. The very thing that Keiss had hired him for was now something that could easily get the two of them killed. Or worse, have Layle detained for being a 'danger to society'.

He tilted his head forward and sighed, rubbing the side of his head that had been split open a little over half a month ago. The Selkie stopped in front of him and frowned.

"What's wrong, Layle?" Keiss put his hand on his partner's shoulder and smiled, "…You aren't worried are you? You don't need to be! I know this plan will get us there. We're going to get answers, I know it's taking me a bit longer than I said it would…But just, trust me okay, partner?"

"…There you go again, thinking I'm worried about you…" Layle looked up at Keiss, his expression was empty. But the Selkie still smiled at him. Keiss opened his mouth to speak again, probably another reassuring sentence, but he was cut off by Layle's last sentence.

"I quit."

* * *

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking, but Draggy it takes you a month or so to update...don't leave on this note! And I'm not! there's one more chapter on this update...


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

When Keiss had decided to announce that he was leaving the Selkie Guild for a life in Alfitaria, he knew there would be backlash. When he added to that, that he was going to work for and join the Lilty Army, he knew there would be naysayers and arguments. When he finished with the announcement that he was going to one day lead that army, he knew he was going to receive a punch to the face so hard it would knock him through a wall.

And he knew all of this was going to happen because he knew that such a statement was the last thing his father would ever want hear. Ever. Period. And he knew that hearing him say those things must had filled him an unimaginable shock and rage. One that he was certain he would never experience in his entire life. Because no one would ever be able to upset him with such a simple phrasing of words that would mean they were walking out of his life. No one. Never. Period.

Until right now.

Right now, somewhere in the back of Keiss head, buried within his subconscious was his father shouting at him that one day he'd know how it felt to have someone abandon him. That karma would pay him back what he was doing to his own flesh and blood. That someday despite his best intentions, it would be thrown in his face. He had laughed then.

He was enraged now.

"YOU CAN'T QUIT!" The Selkie banged his hand on the side of Layle's bedroom door as he watched the Clavat pack his things. "Are you FUCKING stupid! You must be! You must be the most idiotic! Foolish! Inbreed backwards Clavat HICK to roam the planet!"

Layle shook his head occasionally looking up at his ex-partner as he stuffed his clothes into a bag. "You keep yelling. I'm still going."

"Why!" Keiss walked into the room and grabbed the bag from Layle. He tossed it over to the closet and turned back to him still shouting. "Why are you leaving?"

"Keiss," Layle ran one hand through his hair and sighed, "The question you should ask is why am I staying? I'm not doing you any good-"

"So what! You're my partner! We're in this together!"

"No, Keiss, we _were_ in this together…" Layle walked around him to grab his bag, "But now it's just you and I tag along. I can't do anything for you. I can't help you in anyway."

"So what! Are you that dumb!" The Selkie waved his hand about as he spoke, "I'm helping you now! That's what partners do! You need me!"

"..." Layle stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder, "I shouldn't need you. That's my point. You don't need me, but I need you. To the point that I almost got you killed."

"Almost got me—What? The Hydra! Are you leaving because of that?" Layle turned and started out of his bedroom door, Keiss followed him shaking his head, "It was one monster! One stupid monster! We've fought bigger! Remember the Antlion! What about the King Behemoth! You fucking saved us when the Acote crashed!" He grabbed the neck of his partner's jacket and spun him around. "Layle!"

"Yeah I did all of those things! And now what!" Layle pushed him back, "Now I can't even take care of a fucking over grown water snake! You're trying to get to the bottom of this Crystal Bearer purge the military is starting, and I'm _becoming_ one of those Bearers they should get rid of!"

"Don't say that…" Keiss shook his head. "Just don't—Layle," The Selkie grabbed his shoulders. "Why are you leaving me? I thought this was going well! I thought we had this fixed! I thought that you and I- I dunno, trusted each other."

"…I do trust you, Keiss." The Clavat nodded, "I trust that, you can handle this solo. You'll find the answer and fix it." He slowly pushed the red heads shoulders away, "But I don't trust that I can get you there. I don't trust that _I_ can get there."

"So then what? You're just going to leave? What about what the Military is doing, Layle? How are you going to avoid being caught? How are you going to make it?"

"I'll find away. I'll find something. But I can't stay here…"

Keiss opened his mouth to protest again, but nothing came out. The Clavat stared at him for a moment before turning around and making his way to the door again. Just as Layle was putting his hand on the door knob Keiss called after him, "Wait!" He ran up to the door and wedged himself between the exit and Layle. "Just wait…You can't just go and that be it!"

"But that is it, Keiss."

"No! You- I need you-"

"Need me?" Layle took a step back and looked at his partner. He was genuinely surprised. He had expected Keiss to argue a lot of reasons for him to stay, but not that. "You need me?"

The Selkie's jaw hung open a bit, did he really say that. "I-I need you—need you to stay in contact with me!" He nodded and gulped. "You have to. So I know you haven't been caught! I-I need that too…So I can keep you up to date. On how much I know of-of what's going on."

"Ah…" Layle shifted on his feet. Somehow he had expected that to go differently. He could almost swear from the startled way Keiss looked at him and then at the wall as he said it that the Selkie had expected something different as well.

"And I need you to promise!" Keiss looked back toward Layle, "That if you- if you start to get better you will come back."

"If I start to get better…" The Crystal Bearer nodded, though he was certain of it by now. He was never going to get better.

Keiss lingered in front of the door for a few minutes, like he was waiting for Layle to announce he had changed his mind. It wasn't until the Clavat cleared his throat that finally he moved to the side. Layle opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. He turned around to look back at Keiss, who suddenly looked very sick.

For the Selkie, he couldn't read his ex-partner's expression. It was like the first day all over again. Layle was just looking at him, indifference painted across his face. Like he wasn't thinking anything good or bad about him. Like he wasn't thinking about them being or not being together at all.

Keiss took a deep breath and opened his mouth like he was going to say something else. Just one more thing. Maybe in his mind he thought it was going to be the thing to make Layle stay. Maybe for a moment Layle thought that too. But nothing ever came out. Keiss just, closed his mouth and sighed.

Layle took a step back and turned his back to the door. He started down the hall, one hand in his pocket. Behind him he could hear the door to the apartment slowly close. And he sighed himself. Keiss leaned up against the door, his hand still squeezing the door knob, ready to open it incase Layle turned around.

'Now that I've gotten so used to you…What do I do without you?'

* * *

The afternoon light of the city was slowly making its way across the counter. The windows were open to let in the breeze and the sounds of the lower streets of Alfitaria. They were also left open to let the Mail Moogle in. For the past four days he had been coming by with 'urgent' letters and would not simply drop them through the mail slot. No they had to be signed for.

And honestly Chime was tired of having to stop cleaning to go open the door for the Moogle. So on the third day she started leaving the window open for him to fly right in to her. And just has he had the previous days, the Mail Moogle arrived in the midafternoon calling to her in his usual friendly voice.

The Selkie barmaid looked up from the glasses she was polishing and held out her hand. "Right on time. Thank you very much." She took the letter and signed for it. Even including a tip for the Moogle. Chime waited until he was out of her bar to look the letter over.

It was sealed in a blue envelope just like all the others.

She tore it open and started to read it. Slowly Chime turned around and walked to the other end of her bar counter; away from the windows, the light and the breeze and over to a stack of paper and few empty bottles. She finished the letter and folded it neatly before slamming her hand down on the counter to disturb the patron resting there with his head down.

"KEISS! WAKE UP!"

"AH!" Instantly the red head pulled back from the counter and nearly fell off his stool. He gripped the counter for balance and looked around terrified. "W-what! What! What is it!"

"You got another letter," the half Selkie leaned on the bar with her elbow and held out the paper. Keiss took it, but didn't look at it. He tossed it onto the pile and put his head back down. "…Really? You could at least pretend to read it."

"I'll read it after you fix me another Electro-Ink Mixer," He didn't bother to raise his head to talk to her.

"I am not fixing you anything." Chime reached over and took the letter from the stack. "How long are you going to mope here?"

"Until Layle writes me."

"When was the last time you got a letter from him?"

"….Never."

Chime sighed and took out a pen. She started filling out the contract for Keiss whether he wanted her too or not. The mercenary had been in and out of her bar on his own for a little over a week now. But for the past four days he stopped leaving. He sat up all night reading and drinking and spent half the day sleeping and drinking. Mail Moogles kept being messages from Lieutenant Spinosa, and Keiss had ignored every single one of them. "So you're just going to give up then? I thought you promised Layle you weren't."

"I did…I haven't…" Keiss still didn't raise his head. "From the day he left I kept working. I kept... trying to find answers, something I could show him…some sort of silver lining to make him come back to Alfitaria. Something to make him better again."

"And?" The barmaid looked up at him expectantly.

"All I've found is a jumbled mess. A disaster." Keiss sat up and sighed, "Since they started a week ago, they've changed that- that cure three times. Reports site 'resistance' to treatment as a reason. They take Bearers away and about a third of them never come back. No word, no info. Nothing. And then it changes again…And the King is signed off on this research. So has the High Commander… I don't think there is a way to stop it." He let his head drop again and Chime wince at the sound of his skull knocking the wooden counter. "…I've effectively helped the army find a way to kill off Bearers. That's all I have to tell him. Layle is never going to come back…"

The woman watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to the paper work in her hands. "What makes you think he won't?"

"He hasn't written me, like I asked him to. He doesn't trust me anymore. He won't let me help him. He doesn-"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." She pointed the pen at Keiss, "If he didn't trust you, then why did he leave and let you handle this? If Layle really didn't think you were trust worthy, don't you think he'd handle this on his own?"

"But he can't!" Keiss pulled his head up and got out of his seat. "He can't! Not with his powers as they are now! He needs me! He knows that he needs me! And he left!" He threw his hands up in the air, "The only reason now why I keep checking these god awful reports is to see if they've reported catching a Bearer that can control gravity!"

"And have they?"

"…No." Keiss lowered his arms and sighed, "But it's just a matter of time… He needs me. Why won't he tell me where he is?" The mercenary looked over at her, "Well, Chime. You pride yourself on being so insightful…Why did Layle leave me, when he knows that he needs me?"

The Selkie woman shook her head. "If you ask me, Keiss, you're the one that needs Layle. You're the one falling apart. I've never seen you so upset over a little break up-"

"It's not a break up!" Keiss walked over and snatched the contract from her, "We weren't anything other than partners! And he quit! He just quit! And left me! When he's the one who can't stand on his own two feet! He left me here! To worry myself sick over him!" Keiss started to tear the contract up in frustration. "He's been- He's been nothing but aggravating since day one! Cocky! Self confident Clavat _bastard_! He didn't believe me when I said that Lilty tried to kill me! He never likes the way I handle the military! Refused constantly to let Odies train his powers! Back taking! Back stabbing! Deserting! Enemy siding! Son of a Fenrir! Stupid! Backwater! Crystal Bearer!" He tossed the bits of paper into the air and sat back down.

"I hate him so much…Just taking off like that. Stupid…Selfish…bastard…" Keiss ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "...He's never going to come back to me."

"…Keiss," Chime put her hands on the Selkie's shoulders and smiled at him, "I think, that Layle will come back to you…But you have to really know why you want him to come back. Yes, fixing this problem you helped create is a good reason…But its not good enough. It wasn't a good enough reason to make him stay when he was walking out, and it's not going to be good enough to bring him back. Do you understand?"

The mercenary looked at her and twisted his lips before shaking his head. "The only way I can think to make him come back is to have a solution to why his powers don't work."

"Crystal help me!" She pulled back and crossed her arms. "Are you doing that intentionally? Look, if it was his powers and your stupid partnership that kept him around, he would have left you day one when they stopped working! But you two stayed together! You tried to help him! He tried to even do as you said! Getting Layle's powers back is an insignificant reason to want him back!"

"Insignificant!" Keiss pointed at her, "It was Layle himself said his powers were him! They're everything!"

"Then you both have it wrong!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And from this moment forward, you are not allowed in here until you have it right!"

"Wait? What?"

"You heard me! Keiss, you're banned from my bar!"

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can." She pointed to the door, "Now take your papers and go see the Lieutenant."

Keiss scoffed at her and remained in his seat. "I'm not going to go see him."

"Oh yes you are. I already wrote him yesterday and said you'd be in his office today."

"You did what! How? He knows my hand writing-" Chime smirked and picked up one of the papers on the table and held it up to him.

"Don't think I can't forge your handwriting." The Selkie took the paper from her and stared at it perplexed. "And don't worry about not having Layle with you. I included in your letter that he was away- His mother is terribly sick, and he needs to be there to care for her." Keiss lowered the paper to look at Chime's mocking smile. "You need to get back to work, not just for Layle, but for yourself, Keiss. You're never going to find out why you're so bothered by Layle's departure drinking your troubles away in my bar."

The mercenary shook his head and gave her a faint smile, "Thanks…I suppose. …But Chime, how do I know what I'm trying to find out? If you already know it, can't you just tell me?"

"You already know it too, idiot!" The woman reached across the bar and pat him on the shoulder, "You've just be denying it for a long long time."

* * *

"I've been denying it?" Keiss let his head rest against the side of the elevator as he waited for it to stop on the floor for Spinosa's office. "I haven't denied anything…" The Selkie snorted. I know what I need… I know what Layle and I have… She's thinking about it too hard and punishing me for it."

Chime had followed through with her rule that he was, hence forth, banned from her tavern. Or at least not to come back until he knew how to make Layle come back.

"Which is a stupid rule!" He pushed off the wall and banged his fist on the closed door. "I know what will make him come back! His powers fixed, or this cure stomped out…It's not safe for him in the city under these circumstances! It's not safe for him anywhere like this!"

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened up, Keiss walked out shaking his head and muttering to himself, "…But he doesn't trust me enough to let me help him." The Selkie walked past the reception desk and the Lilty woman that tried to get his attention. "After all we've been through… And all we had going... He just walked out," the Selkie mercenary put his hands on the office door and pushed it open. "Yet Chime says it's my fault!"

The red head stopped just over the threshold of the door. Lieutenant Spinosa's office was empty. Hadn't he been summoned here? Why was no one here? He took a few steps forward and groaned in frustration.

"An ex-partner that ditches me and a boss that doesn't keep appointments… What is my life coming to? How did it become so difficult?" He turned on his heels ready to go home. No not home, he was going to go looking for Layle. Screw trying to figure out what Chime meant, forget the Clavat's needless feelings of being a burden. He was going to find Layle and drag him back to Alfitaria even if they had to fist fight the entire way there.

"I'm not putting up with this!" He spoke angrily as he walked past the receptionist again, "He needs me! That stupid idiot! I was foolish to even think that it's me who needs him!" The Selkie hit the button for the elevator, by the time it had reached the floor again he already had a plan in his head of how he was going to find Layle, and how he was going to force him to stay by his side.

Because the Crystal Bearer needed him. At least that was what he had decided.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, Keiss' plan came to a halt. Inside was Lieutenant Spinosa, along with another person. The Selkie looked a bit surprised, not by the Lieutenant, but by his guest. Behind him stood a man wearing the long, drab, blue robe of a Clavat Pilgrim.

"Ah, Keiss, I'm sorry you had to wait," The Lilty stepped off the elevator, forcing Keiss to back up. "Please, follow me to my office and we will go over the contract."

"Ah, yes, about the contract, Lieutenant-" Keiss' eyes were fixed on Spinosa as he walked by, so much so that he didn't notice his guest following him off the elevator. The pilgrim practically shoved him to the side, cutting off Keiss' words. The red head glared at the back of the man's robes and followed them into the office. "I don't think I'm going to be able to take this contract." He watched as the Lilty took a seat looking up at him a bit surprised. The Pilgrim remained standing, like Keiss, on the other side of the man's desk. "You see, it's about my partner-"

"Yes, I received your letter that he was unavailable for the time being…However, I feel you are the best contractor I have available for this job. I simply cannot take no for an answer."

Keiss shook his head. He really didn't want to take any other missions. The longer he waited, the longer it was going to take to find Layle. "Yes, but-"

"You are familiar with the swamp, Conall Curach, are you not?"

"Ah-" Keiss nodded, "Of course. What Selkie isn't…But I'm sure you don't need me to-"

"You are the only Selkie contract available to the Military, Keiss, that has the experience. Not to mention my trust, for this recovery mission."

"Recovery?" He couldn't help but ask, he actually hadn't read the contract. The Lieutenant seemed to frown at his question and the Pilgrim chuckled. Keiss glared at the hooded figure, he could only see their mouth but they were smirking. "What I mean is, why not send your own troops in for this _recovery_."

"We have sent several. And the swamp has bested them every time. I have spoken with High Commander Jegran. He is tired of waiting. That experimental fighter plane is very important to the project his is presenting before the King next month. It needs to be recovered."

Keiss' eyes left the Pilgrim and turned toward the Lieutenant. 'An experimental plane? ...Perhaps a link to those airship plans? No! I need to find Layle.' He shook his head again, "Wasn't it the High Commander that insisted I have a partner if I was going to take on assignments from his desk." He smirked in that know it all fashion he so often did, "I think I should go recover my partner before taking on this mission."

"I am afraid there is no time for that, Keiss. Which is why the High Commander and I have appointed you a new partner."

"…A new…Partner?" The Selkie turned to the Clavat next to him and looked him over, truly studying him for the first time.

"Yes. He's already taken a few jobs for the High Commander… And while his powers are not like your pervious partner's, we feel that the two of you will be able to get the job done efficiently."

"_Powers?_" Keiss turned to look startled at the Lieutenant. They were pairing him up with a different Bearer? He looked back at the Clavat next him. He still had his hood up, but the Bearer reached up to pull it back. Immediately Keiss recoiled at the sight of his face. No wonder he kept it up. The Bearer smirked at him and his left eye narrowed as he began to size him up. Only his left eye, as his right eyes was a crystal. To be exact it was engulfed in a bright red crystal that covered his entire eye, and even seemed to slowly extend up and down his face into his forehead and down into his cheek. The image created, what looked like to Keiss, a painful fissure of crystal trying to break out of the Clavat's skull. He raised his hand to Keiss and snapped his fingers, creating a small flame in the palm of his hand.

"Keiss, I would like you to meet your new partner, Blaze."

* * *

**A/N:** And _now_ I'm off until the next update. XP Again if you guys see any errors I missed, please point them out to me and I will change them! See you next month! Sorry to leave you hanging~


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I'm just going to casually update this... Sorry for any errors missed.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

A new partner? He stared at Spinosa and eyed the Clavat next to him. He didn't need a new partner he need his old one. "With all due respect, Lieutenant, I don't really want a new partner. After all I've got Lay-"

"The Crystal Bearer is currently indisposed, is he not?"

"Ah, er, well yes but-"

"Then until he is available, Blaze will accompany you during your missions. Or should I inform the High Commander you are not interested in fulfilling his contracts."

Keiss opened his mouth to respond, but twisted his lips at the Lieutenant's statement. "I want the contracts, but, I'm certain whatever the contract is, it will go much smoother with my own partner. Not with…" he looked over at Blaze, "This clown."

Blaze snorted at him, "Don't sound so cocky, Selkie."

"Oh geeze, even your voice is like a clown…" Keiss shook his head and muttered under his breath.

"I don't want to work with you either. You'll just slow me down. Like every partner I've ever had."

"Was it your partners slowed you down? Or did they purposely trail behind you so they wouldn't have to smell your breath." The fire bearer sneered at him as the Lieutenant clapped his hands on the desk.

"Keiss, the retrieval of this vessel is imperative. We have sent countless soldiers, and few have returned. The conditions and hazards of Conall Curach have bested the army. What is needed is the skill of Selkie to navigate the hazardous terrain and the power of a Crystal Bearer to deal with the monsters. Now either I am sending you to the Curach or I will find another Selkie to take the job."

Keiss smirked and pointed to the Lieutenant, "I'm the only Selkie you have available to the Military."

"I will find others." Spinosa crossed his hands across the desk, "There are more than enough Selkies in Alfitaria that crave gil. All I need is the right asking price."

The fire bearer snorted again and smirked at Keiss. The red head frowned. He could turn the mission down still. But then he'd be in the dog house with Spinosa. Half of getting Layle back hanged on being able to get in and out of Military facilities. Most of that relied on his relationship with the Lieutenant. The Lilty continued to stare at him waiting for his response. Finally Keiss smiled and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"…So… When do I and ol' Fire Ball here, leave?"

* * *

The entire way down to the airship dock Keiss was silent with anger. It wasn't that he was angry at Blaze, he had just met the Bearer, and so his foul mood wasn't necessarily directed at the Crystal Bearer. But Blaze did add to his frustrations. He wanted to be out looking for Layle. Instead he was being roped into a foolish recovery mission and being forced to bring along a foolish looking partner.

'Power over fire…I _guess_ that can be handy,' the Selkie thought to himself as he looked over the map he had been given by the Lieutenant. It marked out where the experimental fighter plane had gone down. Ideally, he would have flown over the swamp until he spotted the plane and used Layle's powers to pull it out and tow it. But without Layle that wasn't an option. Keiss folded up the map and stuck it back down into the bag of supplies he'd been given. "We'll take my airship to the Curach Military Outpost; from there we'll get a couple of crystal bikes and make our way to the ship, and then fly it out. Two days' worth of time spent at the most…" He turned to Blaze who was leaning up against the railing of the airship dock. "Then you and I can go our separate ways."

The fire bearer said nothing to him and Keiss frowned. "Blaze, are you listening to me?"

"I hear you, Selkie."

"Keiss," The red head narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to tolerate being addressed as 'Selkie' for two days, _Crystal Bearer_."

"Look, Selkie, I'll call you what I like." Blaze pushed off the railing, "And you're not giving me orders. I'm in charge of this mission and I say-"

"You're in charge!"

"Yeah, you heard old Spinosa, you _need_ me. So _I_ am in charge." Blaze motioned to himself with his thumb. "And I say we'll take your ship to the ship and yank it out. Less than a day spent. Got it?"

Keiss put his hands on his hips and glared, "No. I haven't 'Got it' because we're not doing that. The Acote is not equipped for towing. We're going to go in and fly it out."

The fire bearer took a step forward to Keiss, "Are you challenging me?"

"Yeah _I_ am!" The Selkie continued to stare him down, "Don't think that just because you have magic you can push me around. I've faced monsters with asses uglier and stronger than you. You're _not_ taking charge of this mission and we _are not_ flying the Acote over that swamp."

The Crystal Bearer snarled and raised his hand to Keiss, a fire ball clutched in his hand. As he raised it to attack Keiss' own hand reached down the sides of his armor flap and retrieved his pistol. Before Blaze could toss his fireball the Selkie had his gun to his nose. The Clavat hesitated looking down the barrel of the gun at the agitated red head.

"Go on," Keiss smirked at him, "Toss it. See if you get to live long enough to see it hit me."

"…" Blaze slowly lowered his hand but Keiss didn't lower his gun.

"We're flying to the Curach outpost, and then we're going to the ship on land, and then we are flying it out." Blaze nodded slowly but Keiss pushed the gun forward, "Say it, Blaze. So I know we have an understanding…"

The Clavat sneered as he spoke, "We're taking your stupid shit ship to the Military base…We're going to take Crystal Bikes through the swamp… We'll fly the busted ship out."

"Very good." Keiss pulled his gun back and spun it once around his fingers before putting it away. "Now get in the crow's nest so we can get to the outpost before nightfall." He waited and watched the Crystal Bearer climb up into Layle's old seat. Keiss couldn't help but sigh as he got into the cockpit. Blaze was going to be annoyingly stubborn the entire trip. He could tell. The fire bearer was more like every other Crystal Bearer he'd ever met a cocky, arrogant idiot who thought he was superior to anyone without magic.

"At least Layle was just cocky and arrogant." He pulled down the communication pipes opening and shouted up to Blaze, "You all set up the-" His sentence was cut off by the sound of music coming down the pipe. Keiss ground his teeth. That radio that Layle had Cid install was the worst idea ever. "Blaze! Blaze you idiot I am asking you a question!" Keiss shouted over the music until he heard a loud cracking noise followed by a series of pops and fizzling. The music slowly died out the sound distorted and mangled. "…What in the world was that?!"

"Your controls up here make no sense, Selkie. How am I supposed to talk to you if the radio only plays music?"

"W-what the- The pipe you idiot! I'm talking to you through the pipe! Just leave the radio alone!" He could hear blaze snort and chuckle.

"Don't worry about your radio; I don't think anyone's going to be using it for a while."

Keiss closed up the tube and shook his head. Layle's not going to be happy about that… Oh well, at least Blaze proved he could be useful for at least one thing.

* * *

The boys had arrived at the Connal Curach Military Outpost in the mid afternoon. And as Keiss had said they would, they acquired two crystal bikes from the facility to cross the swamp to its far end where the experimental fighter had gone down. Keiss set his bag of supplies from the Lieutenant on the back of his bike and dug through them. "Alright Blaze, you've got the bag with our rations, make sure it's secured on your bike nice and tight."

"I know what I'm doing, Selkie."

"Sure thing, _Crystal Bearer_." Keiss pulled out the map and a pistol that had been given to them. It had a note attached to it from Oides. The red head unfolded the paper and read over it carefully. It was a note explaining that the gun had been designed just for this mission. The monsters of the Curach cast protective spells over themselves that made them nearly invincible and in some cases invisible as well. Their dark magic fed into the stories of old that the swamp was cursed with vengeful spirits. However to aid them, Oides had crafted this gun with rounds of bullets that contained Holy Spells, the only thing known to break through the defenses of the Curach monsters. Once their protective spell was broken, they could be dispensed with by any magical means.

Keiss opened the bag further to find, as promised a case filled with ammo for the pistol. Each bullet's body was clear with a small vile of Oides crystal solution inside. However the ammo was limited.

"We'll have to save these for if there's any real trouble." Keiss tucked the gun and its ammo into his armor and climbed onto his bike, "Ready to go, Fire Ball?"

Blaze snorted. "I've been waiting on you to quit reading your love letter this whole time." He sat down on his bike and started the engine, "I'll see you at the ship, _Selkie_." Before Keiss could say anything Blaze took off towards the swamp. The red head rolled his eyes and sat down on his own bike.

"Let's just get this over with quickly, so I can go back to looking for Layle…" Keiss rubbed the side of his neck cursing. "Great. Without Layle her to talk to himself I'm talking to myself…"

* * *

For two hours the duo rode through the swamp without an incident. Keiss trailed behind Blaze, keeping his eyes open for monster and shouting at the Crystal Bearer which way to turn according to the map. The ground of the Curach squished and oozed underneath the crystal bike's tires. The bikes had been outfitted with special treads to keep them from sinking into the soft and muddy swamp grounds.

As they drove through the swamp occasionally a Sahagin or two would burst forth from the muddy pools and attempt to stop the bikes. If nothing else, Keiss found it handed that Blaze's fireballs quickly cut the creatures down. Sometimes right as they were sailing through the air to land on either of them. The other monsters like the Magic Plants, and Flans, and the Gigan Toads were too slow to keep up with them. At best they just had to avoid the creatures' projected attacks.

The two finally came upon a large hill halfway through their first day's ride. The ground was solid enough for them to stop on in Keiss opinion. He pulled out the map in order to get their bearings and discern which path would be the best to take.

"From here on out, Blaze, the swamp grounds become more unstable. So it'd be best if we stay close together and ride slowly-"

"Slowly?!" The Bearer immediately spoke out against it. "And let the monsters catch up to us!"

"Look, Blaze, as the ground thins out, the monster that use dark spells become more frequent. You can't just blast them down anyway. Not to mention you can barely see them! You could drive right into on and get taken out. So we will take our time."

The fire bearer scoffed and shook his head. "You're going to keep us in this swamp for a week!" Before waiting for Keiss orders on what direction to take Blaze sped off down the hill. The Selkie called to him, ordering him to stop driving off.

"Blaze! Blaze! Get back here! Going east will just lead you into a wall!" The red head cursed and started up his bike again to take after his partner. Keiss shook his head swearing as he followed the Crystal Bearer. Blaze as a good twenty feet ahead of him, racing down the narrow strips of land that rose above the swamps murky waters. He followed him over mounds, old docks that practically sank into the water as soon as the bikes rode over them, and through muddy banks. "Blaze!"

The fire bearer turned his head to see Keiss following him and sneered. "Keep up, Selkie! We're getting to that ship today!" The Clavat turned his head and laughed. Keiss could hear him revving up the engine and watched as he accelerated. The red head shook his head cursing.

"What is it with Clavats and racing through monster filled areas, huh!?"

As the Selkie followed after Blaze, he could faintly hear the sounds of monster moving of in the distance. Subtle roars and cackles from creatures they were racing by but couldn't see. 'Fantastic! He's leading us right into a monster's nest!'

Blaze however noticed nothing. Keiss watched the Clavat continuously make dangerous turns on the narrow paths and sneered when he turned his head to taunt him. "I'll be to the end of the swamp before you! And leave you hear as I take the ship!"

"You moron!" Keiss screamed at him. "You're taking us the wrong way!" Keiss turned his bike and took a diverging path, hoping he could cut Blaze off. As he did he was certain he felt something brush past his head. However he saw nothing, and with the land thinning out, he didn't have the time to take his eyes off the path to look back and see if a monster was there or not. "I'm going to die here… All because of this idiot! And I'm never going to find out what happened to Layle!"

Keiss' path winded around and brought him up to be parallel to Blaze. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it towards his partner. "Stop driving!"

The Crystal Bearer raised his hand, a fireball clutched in his fingers and laughed. "I'll collect the earnings from this mission and all of Spinosa's future contracts without you, Selkie!" Blaze tossed the fireball forcing Keiss to slow down so it wouldn't hit his tires. As he pulled ahead he laughed manically.

"I should just leave him!" Keiss started forward again. "But he's got the damn rations!" Again, Keiss became neck and neck with Blaze, this time he didn't give a warning, and he pulled out his gun and took aim. However before he could shoot there was a loud burst and Blaze's bike flipped. Keiss came to a halt as he watched Blaze tumble through the air and land face first into the muddy waters. The red head started to laugh. A small chuckle at first that grew into a roar as the clownish Clavat lifted his head and spat out mud.

"You! You Selkie bastard!" Blaze stumbled up from the swamp flicking the mud form his face. "I'm going to roast you alive!"

"Cool it, hot stuff!" Keiss kept snickering at him, "I didn't touch you! You must have hit a rock!"

"I didn't hit a thin-" Before Blaze could finish his sentence he suddenly jolted forward and fell into the mud again. This time there was a huge slash through the back of his pilgrim robes. Another laugh filled the air, a horrible cackle, though there was no one else around to mock the Clavat.

"...A monster!" Keiss pulled out the gun Oides had given him and scanned the ground. The doctor's instructions told him that he could still make out the monster's shadow, if he was lucky. Blaze picked himself up form the mud again and cursed at his wounded back. He started shooting off fireballs at the sky, to which Keiss ordered him to stop. "You won't hit it that way, idiot!"

Again, Keiss could hear the monster laugh, but this time it was closer to him. The red head turned his head to the right and could faintly see a shadow on the water racing toward him. He raised the gun and took aim. Off to the side he could hear the Clavat cursing at him for aiming at nothing. However the red head ignored him. He kept his eye trained on the shadow watching it draw closer. Once the monster was just a few feet away, Keiss fired. The shot of magic from the gun forced his body backward and nearly off his bike. The holy spell connected with the monster and it let out a cry as it was stunned.

In the middle of the air the holy and dark spells crackled and sparked. Slowly a monster with the torso and face of a man came into view. In its hands it carried a lantern, much like a tonberry. However this monster floated. As soon as it recovered from losing its shield it turned and howled at Keiss. The monster raised its hand ready to slash him across the face, but before its claws could connect a fireball whizzed by the red head and connected to the monster.

Keiss turned started, ready to thank his partner but found himself ducking as Blaze was firing again. And again. Without end the crystal bearer was shooting at the monster. "A-A ghost!" Blaze hurled spell after spell after the creature. It ducked and dodged and pulled back trying to get away. "An actual ghost!"

"It's not a ghost you moron!" Keiss shouted at him from where he had taken cover behind his bike. "Stop panicking and hit it!"

The 'ghost' cackled as Blaze missed it again and again. The creature made it way around to him and charged at him come up the path. Keiss could hear the Clavat cursing and panicking. "You're not going get me, ghost!" The red head looked on as Blaze started to cast a bigger spell. The ground just in front of him started to glow red and emit an intense heat. The glow spread out until it covered a ten foot area.

"Blaze…What are you doing!? Blaze!" Keiss shouts when unheard. As soon as the monster passed over the spell, the Crystal Bearer pulled his arms up and an eruption of magma burst forth from the ground. It engulfed the ghost. It also engulfed the unstable land. The whole area shook and sloshed as the ground began to sink into the swamp. "You idiot!" Keiss scrambled to get on his bike as the water started to rise up to his knees. "We have to get out of here!"

Blaze stumbled backward; his bike was just beyond the giant whole he'd made in the ground. The water was rushing into it, and the ground was following, crumbing away. His crystal bike was slowly being dragged in. "Help me!" He turned to Keiss shouting and running, trying to use the upheavals of ground that were being pulled to cross over to the Selkie's plot of land.

"For Crystal's sake…" Keiss started his bike and tried to move closer to Blaze he stretched out his hand allowing the Clavat to leap forward and grab on. As Soon as he had him Keiss pulled Blaze forward and made a sharp U-turn. He pushed the bike to its limits racing back down the path and away from the sinkhole. "Dammit, Blaze! Those were our supplies!"

The Crystal Bearer held onto Keiss and looked back cursing. "And where do you think you're going! We need to get to the ship faster then! Turn around."

"For the love of-" Keiss turned his head and shouted angrily. "You were going the wrong way! That's why I was trying to stop you, you idiot!"

"What! You took us the wrong way! I thought you had the map!"

"I do have the map! You're the one that took off without directions!"

"Unbelievable!" Blaze looked back at the sinkhole as it vanished from sight. "Took us the wrong way, and lost the supplies! You're not better than that idiot gravity bearer…"

"I took us the wrong-!" Keiss stopped shouting. "Gravity bearer?" Keiss turned his head. "Did you just say gravity bearer?" He waited for Blaze to respond, but the aggravated Clavat never did. He kept his mouth twisted into a frown and looked back the entire time. Keiss turned his head to face forward and took a deep breath.

'No…He couldn't have said it… He couldn't mean, Layle.'

"But then again…" He muttered to himself, "How many gravity bearers could there be?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

Keiss carried himself and Blaze on the crystal Bike for the rest of the day and well into the night. He didn't stop riding until they were deep into the swamp. He wanted to make sure they made up for the wasted time. Not to mention he felt that if they rode until they were exhausted, they wouldn't notice how hungry they were.

"Of course food wouldn't be an issue if some Crystal Bearer's would listen to instructions…"

"Did you say something, Selkie?"

"Nothing…" Keiss stopped the bike near a large rock formation and dismounted. "Come on. Let's make camp up there. We'll have the high ground, and be safe from sinking into the mud."

The Selkie watched and waited as Blaze made his way up the rocks. Keiss followed suit. Using blaze's power s and a bit of wood the boys made themselves a fire to kept them warm through the night. The crystal bearer lay down, not even waiting to discuss who'd take watch first. Keiss sighed, though he should have expected it. "Nothing but selfish…"

"What's with you and muttering?" Blaze spoke up without lifting his head. "You're not better than my last partner."

"…Your last…" Kiess crossed his arms and eyed the Clavat. "And who was your last partner, Blaze?"

"What's it to you, Selkie?"

"…Just small talk." He nodded.

"…He was no one, Just some punk ass kid. Thought he was better than me. A hot shot." Blaze yawned and rolled over turning his back to Keiss.

"And his name?" Keiss waited but Blaze didn't respond. "Blaze, your old partner's name?" The Selkie waited again. But the only response he received from the Clavat was snoring. The red head shook his head and sighed. "…Layle, what I wouldn't give for you to be here."

* * *

Keiss sat up half the night watching the stars and listening to the sounds of monsters moving about beneath the rocks that he and Blaze had used to camp on. His mind was lost wondering where Layle had run off to. He wondered if the Clavat had been caught by the Military and subjected to the cure. 'No, that's not possible. If he had been, Spinosa or Regal would have easily rubbed that in my face. Especially Regal.'

He sighed and let his body slide back to rest on the cool surface of the rock. "And now I'm out here with his idiot. Tired. Hungry. Struggling to complete a simple retrieval mission. Man, Layle, you weren't kidding when you said you were the best…" The Selkie closed his eyes. He continued to listen to the sounds of the monsters moving about. The grass rustled, a monster cackled, something growled, the metal of his crystal bike clanged.

The metal of his crystal bike clanged? Keiss sat up and looked around. 'Crystal's light, if those monsters are trying to tear up the bike I'll blow holes in them!' he looked back to blaze and contemplated waking the Clavat up, but decided to deal with the creature on his own.

Keiss slowly made his way down the rock face. He already had the holy gun drawn, ready to shoot. As he lowered himself, he could make out a shadow near the crystal bike. However, it wasn't in the shape of any monster he had seen. In fact it looked too human to be a monster. 'You've got to be kidding me! Thieves! Out here!?' The red head pointed the gun at the bandit's head and spoke up. "Don't move! Least you want to see what a Holy spell does to a man's head."

"…So I woke you… Such a shame." Keiss blinked a few times as the bandit spoke up. He groaned and hit his palm to his forehead.

"…Please tell me that isn't you, Clockwork. Haven't you got better shit to do?" Keiss jumped down to the ground and landed next to the Lilty woman. She crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"No."

"Fantastic. Well," Keiss raised his gun, "Come on. Give me your hands; you're not leaving this time."

"Oh, Keiss, we both know you can't get the better of me without the gravity bearer."

Keiss kept the gun raised and shook his head. She was right, but she didn't need to know Layle wasn't here. "So I'll just shout and wake him up."

The time controlling Lilty scoffed. "I didn't know you could raise your voice to carry across the land." She watched the Selkie scowl at her. "Come now, Keiss, we both know Layle isn't here."

"…And what makes you say that?"

"Because I saw him."

"You what!" Keiss lowered his gun startled. "Where!? When!?"

Clockwork chuckled, "A while ago… We had a bit of an argument. But I'm not here to talk about Lay-"

"Oh yes you are!" Keiss raised his weapon again, "Tell me _everything_."

"…Will you stop this mission if I do?"

"Depends on if I like what I hear."

The Lilty scowled. "Keiss, you need to stop this mission. It's dangerous. Not just for you, but for Layle as well."

"…How is a ship dangerous for him?"

"It's not the ship. It's the _power_. No man should possess such a thing. And you should not aid the Military any longer. Just look what your efforts have done! Look where it has gotten you now…"

Keiss hesitated, but he tightened his grip on his weapon. "That's why I have to keep going. This far in… I need to get to the bottom of it. I need to finish this, to stop it. To stop someone from trying to 'cure' Layle."

"Is that what you really believe? That you can stop it? After all the damaged you've caused Crystal Bearers everywhere."

"…Yes."

Clockwork laughed at him. She covered her mouth and turned her head, but she was still obviously laughing. "You can't help anyone, Keiss. If you could Layle would still be he-" Her words were cut off by Keiss firing his gun. The bullet whizzed past the bridge of her nose and struck the rocks. "…"

"Clockwork, don't test me. I'm not Layle. I don't have to listen to your speech-" Keiss looked around. There had been a flash of gold light, and just like that the girl was gone. "Damn her!" He kicked the bike angrily, and was surprised to find a bag fell of the seat. Why hadn't he noticed that before? He reached down to pick it up and dug through the bag. It was filled with rations with a note that read 'Just enough to get you home. So leave.'

Keiss closed the bag and shook his head. 'That Lilty…She said she saw Layle. Was that just a trick to get me worked up…? But then again, how else would she know that we weren't together for this mission?'

* * *

By morning, Keiss was exhausted. He hadn't slept at all. And not once had Blaze woken up to take a shift of watching he camp. He hated the fire bearer. And now his old partner was on his mind more than ever. Had Layle really gone to see Clockwork? If so why not come to see him? What had they talked about? What was going on? Where was he?

"…Maybe I shouldn't have shot at her…"

"What did you say, Selkie?" Blaze was digging through the bag of rations Keiss 'found'. He was picking out what he wanted to eat and scarfing away while Keiss drove them through the swamp.

"Nothing…"

"I swear, what is it with you mutterers. You never just come right out and talk!"

Keiss shook his head. He didn't care what Blaze had to say. All he cared about was finishing this mission and getting home. He had to track down Clockwork next, he was certain of it. If he could find and talk to her, maybe he could keep his cool long enough to get her to talk. He'd catch up to Layle just yet.

* * *

It took another half a day of riding to finally reach the farthest end of the swamp. Out here, the murky waters consumed everything. The ground was nothing but mud and muck. The duo was forced to leave the crystal bike behind and make their way to the downed airship on foot. The entire time Blaze complained about the mud and the filth.

"How could Selkies even live out here? What a horrid place!"

"They had not choice…" Keiss glared as he marched on. "The other tribes forced them into exile. They build floating platforms to go from one end of the swamp to the other… But they didn't want to be here. They did the best with what they could. Hoping that they'd find something to call their own…"

"…Ancient Selkies sound like a bunch of idiots!"

Keiss sighed and shook his head. It wasn't worth getting upset over. Blaze was just full of hot air. Hot air and complaints. And it was at least another hour of marching through much and dealing with 'ghost', that Blaze continuously freaked out over, before the boys found the downed ship.

It was half submerged in a bog surrounded by tall reeds and mounds of muck. Near it a small circular piece of land rose up out of the ground. Keiss looked on at the ship and smiled. "Finally! We can get out of this place!"

"That's the ship!" Blaze cursed and glared at Keiss, "There's no way that thing will fly! Damn you, Selkie! We're going to be trapped out here! In this horrible swamp! And we'll be murdered by those ghost-"

"I keep telling you! They aren't ghost! Their monsters! Are all Clavat pilgrims this freaking superstitious!?"

"Oh yeah, if they're not ghost, then why can't we see them!?"

"You can't see them because-" Keiss shook his head, "Never mind." The Selkie made his way over to the solid piece of land and set his bag down. He started to dig through the supply bag until he found a set of long ropes. "Look, just find something to tie this around. I'm going to swim out there and hook the ship. We'll have to pull it up some more before I can get the engine working."

"Are you serious? Just the two of us are going to pull that thing out!?"

"Yes! Look will you just do what I ask for once?" Keiss tossed one end of the ropes to Blaze and tied the other around his waist. He walked away from the fire bear grumbling. 'I'm so glad that this is almost over…' He carefully walked out into the water and jumped forward with a tiny splash. Keiss swam out to the ship while Blaze trudge back and forth with the other end of the rope.

"Find something to tie it to! Ha!" He looked around the area. "I should let it go and let him drown! That will show him! Arrogant Selkie!" The crystal bearer made his way across the risen land to a dead tree and started to walk around it. "Or maybe just tie it up and leave him. Let him pull it out himself…"

As Blaze tied the rope around the tree he felt the wind blow. His pilgrim robes whipped up a bit and he grumbled. The Clavat let go of the rope to tie up the blue robe he always wore. As he looked down he noticed his shadow was growing larger. "…What in the-?" The wind blew again, this time harder, and faster. And then a third time. Blaze looked up baffled, only to realize the wind wasn't blowing, but being pushed down and out by a large set or wings. Wings he could just faintly make out from the dark aura surrounding them and the monster they were attached to. The fire bearer let out a scream of fright followed by one word.

"DRAGON!"

Keiss looked back at the plot of Land just as he reached the hull of the ship. He looked horrified to see what Blaze was screaming about. He could just barely make out the shape of a dragon landing on the ground. Like the rest of the monsters of the swamp, it concealed itself with dark magic, however it was so large, and emitting so much of it he was still partial visible. "Oh for the love of… Can't anything be easy?"

Blaze took cover behind the tree; however the monster had already seen him. The dragon turned and roared and let out a gust of air from its mouth. The tree bent and cracked under the force. It split in two and Blaze had to duck down to avoid being hit over the head. He reached around from the tree and fired spell after spell at the creature. But they had no effect. "DO SOMETHING SELKIE!"

Keiss shook his head and climbed up the side of the ship. He kept looking back at Blaze who was steadily losing cover as the dragon swiped and bit at the tree. "Albright, Oides! I hope these things work on big monsters too!" Keiss took out the holy gun and fired. He hit the monster square on its back, and he could see the spells start to react; however, the creatures shield did not fade. Instead the monster turned its head and roared at him. "…Shit."

Keiss scrambled to slide down the other side of the ship and use it for cover. The dragon raised its head and from its mouth this time let loose a beam of light. The Selkie fell to the other side of the ship just as it shot over head. He watched as the light continued forward until it collided with a tree in the distance, petrifying it. "Oh, fantastic, another stone caster. This mission is my favorite."

The red head noticed the ship and the water were shaking around him. He scrambled around tot eh side of the ship to see the monster charging at him. "Fuck…" He was about to run when just beyond the dragon he noticed Blaze attempting to escape. "That son of a…BLAZE!"

The Clavat turned his head; he looked startled, and shook his head back and forth ready to run.

"The rope Blaze! Get it around the dragon's tail!" Keiss pointed toward the rope, "IT'S TAIL!" The red head looked back and pulled away from the sides. The Dragon was not half in the water and was using his gust attack to push the ship, trying to sink it and Keiss. 'Is this monster what made the ship crash?'

The red head turned to face the ship and started to pull at the cockpit door. He had to hope Blaze would do as he asked or he'd down in the muck along with the Spinosa's precious ship. As he crawled into the cockpit he grabbed the radio and struggled with the water logged controls. He banged on the console as the dragon continued to try and sink him. Finally the system turned on and he shouted into the radio broad casting his voice.

"Blaze! Get the rope around its tail and shoot at it! Shoot at it and them fucking run!" Keiss waited a moment; the dragon was still attacking him and the ship. It didn't falter in its pattern of using its breath and its stone spell. "DAMMIT BLAZE! Can you hear me! Its tail!" Keiss looked around as the water was slowly rising up to his chest. He couldn't wait much longer. The Selkie dropped the remote and started to try and start the engines.

"I'll leave that bastard to die here!" He pulled open the top of the panel and bit his lip. "Either I'm going to electrocute myself…Or I'm going to drown. Either way…" He slowly pushed his hand into the panel and tried to get the engine to start eh could feel the wires heating up and sparking as the water filled the cockpit. He was certain he was going to die either by his own hand or the monsters when he felt the ship jolt. At first Keiss though he's electrocuted himself as suspected. But instead the ship was moving. Or rather being dragged.

He grabbed on to the seat and looked around as the ship was yanked and started to skid backwards. The dragon was dragging him out of the swamp. Blaze had actually done what he asked. Keiss laughed magically as he reached back into the control panel. The water was slowly draining out. Outside he could hear Blaze screaming for help. The red head worked fast to reconnect the wires. However as he worked he felt his body rise up form the chair and tilt forwad. In an instant Keiss found himself smashed against the cockpit glass and looking at the world below.

"Oh shit…" He tried to get up on his hands and knees and slipped and slid across the glass. The dragon roared and attempted to shake the ship free of its tail. Keiss bounced around in the cockpit screaming and trying to hold on for his life. He landed on the floor and grabbed onto the base of the chair. "Son of a Fenrir! It's going to toss me and kill me!" Keiss looked around frantically. On the underside of the control panel he could spot the weapons control. Steadily the red head grabbed onto what he could and pulled himself over to it. Keiss pried the underside of the panel open ready to shoot at the creature with the ships guns, but instead what he saw made his heart skip a beat.

The usual wiring was there, but in addition to it all there was a tube hooked up to the system... A clear tube filled with the blue stasis fluid in Oides' lab.

"Power…Magic…The weapons!" The ship was jerked again, and Keiss's face was slammed into the panel. He groaned as he heard the machine come back on. He clumsily reached into the panel and pulled the tube out. "You're gone!" He twisted the lid tossed it to the side. Keiss dumped the fluid on the floor, and it slid around and sloshed in the shaking cock pit. He dug into his pockets to pull out the ammo container. The Selkie struggled to break a few of the glass pellets against the container's sides and let their fluid ooze out into the canister before jimmying it back into place.

Keiss let go of the panel and let his body slide back. He got a look out the window for the first time in minutes. He had no idea how high up he was. He could barely see the swamp. "Dammit!" He pulled himself into the pilot's seat and took hold of the controls. The world outside was spinning as the dragon tried to shake himself free of the ship. The Selkie fired the weapons, not bothering to target the creature; he just wanted to see if he could shoot it.

And as he hopped the weapon fired a Holy spell. And what a spell it was. Keiss watched as giant ball of light whizzed toward the ground and caused an explosion. His jaw dropped. '_It's dangerous.' _Keiss' attention was snapped back to the monster. The dragon was now in front of him, dragging him long into a nose dive. The Selkie grabbed the controls and fired again.

This time the spell connected with the monster and it roared. Its dark spell and the holy spell twisted and sparked together shattering the monster's shield. Much to Keiss' horror, once it was visible the dragon did not look right. It looked disgusting. Like its body was rotting way, revealing pink under flesh and bones and veins.

"….I-It can't really be…Dead…" The dragon pulled out of its nose dive and Keiss screamed. He fired up the engine to keep the ship moving forward and pulled on the control stick. He just narrowly avoided crashing into the ground. But the ropes finally snapped. The dragon circled around attempting to turn the ship to stone as Keiss flew low to the ground.

"…Another spell should put it under." He grabbed the radio and broadcasted his voice again. "BLAZE! Shoot out a fire ball! I need to know where you are!" Keiss scanned the ground before he caught site of a few fireball launched into the air. "I'm coming at you! Fire up that volcano of yours and take this thing out!"

Keiss turned the ship and pushed it as fast as he could toward Blaze. The dragon followed behind him still trying to take him out with is stone spell. The Selkie pressed forward, turning the ship this way and that to avoid its spells. Just as he was certain he flew over where Blaze had been he pulled up, the dragon followed ready to fire its spell again. However this time the ground beneath the creature erupted and a pillar of magma shot up from the ground engulfing the monster. It roared and screamed as its body was consumed by flames, and its ruminants crashed back to earth.

Keiss circled around watching the sight and started to laugh. He pumped his fist into the air and cheered. One mission down. Now he just had one partner to find.

By the time Keiss and Blaze had returned to the Conall Curach research base the sun was setting. He and Blaze hardly spoke the entire flight back to the research facility. To Keiss surprise, when they docked the ship, Lieutenant Spinosa was there waiting for them.

"Keiss, I see you've retrieved the experimental ship. Excellent work. I knew I could count on you." Spinosa extended his hand to Keiss waiting for him to take it.

The red head crossed his arms and frowned. "Why does this ship come equipped with magic weapons?" He watched as the Lieutenant's smile faded. The plum haired Lilty crossed his arms behind his back.

"How did you know?"

"I had to sue them. Against a dragon-"

"A zombie dragon at that!" Blaze climbed down from the cockpit. "You didn't tell me about having to face the undead! I knew I'd get stuck with a useless partner, but ghost! Zombies! Dragons! You'd better double my pay, Spinosa!"

"…Useless?" Keiss ground his teeth together. "It was my plant hat got rid of the dragon. My bike that got us to the ship. Me. I did all the work. You just- just kept blowing things up!"

"Can it, Selkie! I'm the one-"

"No!" Keiss pointed at Blaze, "You can it! I am in the middle of something important here! Your mindless self-indulgences can wait!"

Blaze cursed and raised his hand, "It was my powers that took out the monsters! And the dragon! All you did was get in my way and get us lost!" He got up into Keiss' face, "the only thing of importance here is compensating my pay for all the trouble you caused me!"

Keiss shoved the Clavat backward huffing. He turned to Spinosa, "I'm coming to your office tomorrow to talk to you about this ship, Lieutenant."

"I'm afraid that information is classified, Keiss. You're not part of the project, just a hired hand to help complete it."

"And a lousy one at that!" Blaze snorted. "Hell, I could have done a better job with my old partner. At least with his powers, I wouldn't have had to deal with a dead weight non-bearer trying to keep up with me. As lousy as Layle was, at least he could do _something_."

Keiss clenched his fist and before Blaze could react swung around and connected his fist to the Clavat's jaw. The Lieutenant and the men at the airship dock that were inspecting the ship all turned and stare in shock ad Blaze reeled back and hit his head on the back of the ship. The all looked on as the Keiss slowly lowered his hand and snorted. "You can give him my half of the pay for this mission as 'compensation' for the inconvenience." Keiss turned and started to walk away. "And for the record," He looked back at Spinosa. "That clown isn't half the bearer Layle is! He can't even keep his powers under control!" The Selkie turned on his heels and stormed off, fist still clenched.

Blaze slowly pushed himself up off the ship and sucked in on his jaw. He moved it left, then right and then spat out a tooth. He opened his mouth to reveal a gap in his upper tooth line along the left side. He started to whine as he poked at the gap with his tongue. The Lieutenant turned his head to watch Keiss leave. His eyes glaring at the Selkie's back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

Chime was pleasantly surprised to say the least when the door to her tavern burst open and Keiss stormed into the bar. It had been a little over week since she threw him out, and yet hear he was barging in, before hours of course. Crystal forbid Keiss actually came by when she was open like a regular patron.

"You're looking a little hot under the collar," She watched him storm his way up to the counter and take a seat. "Need a drink or a talk?"

"Both." The Selkie pulled out a map and began crossing off locations on it. Chime set down a glass of rainbow grape whine and eyed it. The mercenary absently reached out and grabbed the glass drinking nearly half of it before he realized it wasn't what he usually ordered. Keiss curled his lips and set down making a face.

"So…You got something to report to me?" The half-Selkie leaned on the counter looking at Keiss and his map. "Because you know if you don't have an answer you have to get ou-"

"He's different." Keiss tapped the end of his marker on the bar top. "He's different from other Crystal Bearers."

"…That's it?"

"No that's not it!" Keiss sighed as he looked down at the map and continued to cross off towns. "He's different because he doesn't act like he is. I mean, he does obviously, always showing off…But he's not arrogant, or pretends he's superior… When I met Layle in the tavern in the slums, every other Bearer there was convinced they were better than me. Laye just wanted to convince me he was better than them." The exiled guild member looked up at her and leaned to the side resting his cheek against his knuckles. "He's weird… His power is weird. When I met him I knew that. I told myself from the start gravity, affects everything around it. And surely Layle's powers were going to change things for me…"

"And?"

"But I didn't think they would _change me_!" Keiss eyed her. "I didn't think I would change for someone. I wouldn't even change for my own family. How I was I supposed to foresee that I'd change for some- some show off, daredevil, backwater, hick of a Crystal Bearer?" Chime laughed at him, but Keiss continued to stare at her. "Well?"

"It's a good answer…" She continued to chuckle as she put her hand down to turn his map her way. "You're still missing some parts- either you're omitting them from me or from yourself- but I think you're on the right path."

"…Do you think Layle will think I've changed?"

Chime shrugged and ran her fingers over the marks on the paper, "What is all this, Keiss?"

"I've been looking. Searching everywhere in Alfitaria for him since I left that last blasted mission."

"You've been busy, more than half the towns are checked off…" She looked up at him, "How do you know he hasn't been taken in for being tested yet?"

"I ran into a witness on my mission. And annoying one."

"The time Lilty again?" Keiss nodded and eyed the map, he let his marker hover over the paper as he tried to decide where to go next. "Boy that girl sure has it out for you. Hmph, maybe she thinks you're cute."

"Maybe she, and every other Crystal Bearer can take a flying leap off an airship. She's just as arrogant and annoying a Blaze. She's just self righteous instead of power hungry."

"…Blaze?" The half-Selkie wrinkled her nose as she said the name. "Who's Blaze?"

"No one important. Just a shinning example of why Layle's the best Crystal Bearer around." Kiess lowered his marker and circled a city on the map. "Here! If I was Layle, I'd go here."

Chime looked down at the city he circled, just two days south of Alfitaria. "Marr's Pass? Why there?"

"Because, that's where Oides is from. It's where his crystal research began. And if I was Layle, it'd be where I'd go to cause trouble…"

* * *

"Trouble, that's what you are, and you know it." Layle looked out the window of the train. The tiny car bumping and jolting occasionally as it rolled along; the shadows of the objects in the car swayed and moved from one side of the room to the next in the sunlight. Behind him Keiss tossed his knives up into the bottom of the bunk over his head. "I can't think of a day you haven't been. Or a night."

"I'm only as much trouble as the situation allows for…" Layle turned around and leaned on the tiny ledge of the window. Inside the train car it was dark. Moonlight filtering in around coating everything in a pale glow. His partner stood in front of him arms crossed and shaking his head.

"You stretch the limits of the situation. You're trouble. You're going to get yourself killed. And I'm going to have to be the one to clean you up off the ground."

The Clavat couldn't help but laugh at the thought of it. Of Keiss scraping up his body from where he'd been splattered unceremoniously. He put his right foot up against the wall and continued to lean back until his head bumped the window. "I'm not going to die that easily. There's still a lot left to do. I've still got a lot left to do."

"Like come home?" Keiss leaned forward and put his hands on the window, just on the insides of Layle's. "You're gonna get killed. So come home where I can protect you."

The Clavat watched him for a moment, the moon light catching in his red eyes. He was serious. But so was Layle, the Clavat turned his head away, so that the crystal in his cheek was facing his partner. "If I wanted someone to protect me, I certainly wouldn't let that someone be you."

For just a moment the only sound Layle could hear was the noise of the train clattering along the tracks and of the whistle blowing as it pulled into the station. The light from the sun was starting to heat up the back of his coat and make leaning against the window extremely uncomfortable. The next thing he knew was Keiss was leaning further forward pressing his forehead to the side of Layle's.

"Yeah that's true…" The red head spoke in a low tired voice, "But what's going to happen to me without you?" Layle slightly pushed his partner back to get a look at his face. It seemed like all the color had drained from his skin and his eyes had lost that vibrant scheming look. Keiss opened his mouth and let out some inhuman noise, like the sound of iron wheels screeching, as Oides crystal fluid poured out from his mouth. He screamed and pushed him away trying to jump back.

Layle fell to the side, off the stack of crates he'd been sleeping on in the luggage car of the train. He landed with an undignified thud, face first on the floor of the train. Slowly the Clavat lifted his head and looked around dazed and disoriented. He could feel the train's momentum slowing down. He sat up on his knees and rubbed his face. He'd been asleep. Just dreaming that he was riding on the train with Keiss.

"Keiss… That idiot," Layle slowly stood up and dusted himself off. The only thing he'd wished had been real from his dream was that he'd actually been in a train car, rather than hiding in the back with the cargo. But what could he do? He wasn't going to risk dealing with the guards at this point in time. At every city, and at every train station there were guards, waiting and checking every Crystal Bearer they saw. And as time went on he was finding that the cure was becoming less and less voluntary. Though they never out right announced it. It was just recommended that all Bearers be seen by a doctor, and from there they could decide if they wanted to have their powers 'cured' or not.

"And I bet they always decide yes. Whether they want to or not…" The Clavat reached back up to grab his bag off the crates. He had to admit, his dream had been one of the better ones. Usually they were a bit more frantic. Or usually Keiss was a bit more hands on. He slung his bag over his shoulder smirking. Hands on was probably the nicest way to describe it.

Layle waited until he could hear the doors of the passenger's cars opening before he climbed back up the crates and opened up the emergency ceiling exit he'd used to sneak on board. He pulled himself out onto the roof of the train and got a good look around at his surroundings. He could see the clear blue sky for miles, there was a slight breeze in the air, and laid out before him was the city of Marr's Pass. The train station itself was at the lower end of the city that was built up and around the jagged rocky hills that decades ago had been a set of peaks. The city boasted two major landmarks, a large statue in the center of town, where the bases of the two old peaks met. The statue depicted one of the Lilty rulers of old. And the other important feature of this city was the real reason Layle was here.

The Crystal Bearer jumped down from the train onto the platform and ducked behind a pillar. The guards were still checking everyone as they got off, now was the perfect time for him to leave the station and make his way to the University. As he ran through the station square and up the stairs he honestly questioned why he didn't think to come here first. It was where Oides had originally studied, and more than likely there was a great deal of his research on file. If Keiss had been with him he would have thought of that first rather than spending his first week town hoping trying to avoid being caught.

"Keiss…" Layle ducked into a side alley to catch his breath and think. At this time it'd been a little over a week since he'd left Alfitaria. And he'd refused every letter the mail Moogles brought him from his former partner until they stopped coming. He was sure by now the Selkie was back to work of Spinosa and Regal. He'd probably forgotten all about him. Little did he know that the truth of the matter was, that at this point in time, Keiss had stopped writing him because he was still too busy drinking his frustrations away at Chime's.

The Clavat made his way down the alley and off into the side streets of the city. The roads of Marr were paved with cobble stones. It made the roads a bit bumpy, the look of them complemented the historical look to the city. While Alfitaria had updated and reinvented itself as time marched on, Marr's Pass still held an ancient charm that belonged to the days of the caravans. There were not crystal trams here, or large central stations with crystal vision monitors giving updates of the news and entertainment. The streets were busy, but quieted down as the sun drew close to setting. The iron street lights that lined the road were the primary source of light at night. Despite being one of the most affluent cities in Alfitaria, home to many nobility and educated Lilties, Marr's Pass had more of a country village to it. Even the nobles seemed to dress in simpler fashion here to match the feel of the city.

Layle was a bit grateful for the laid back and rustic charm. To him it made it feel like blending in was a bit easier. Though he still had to keep his head down whenever he saw a guard or two walking the streets. He slowly made his way up and down the winding roads, up stairs and down stairs, around bends and up hills. The city of Marr had been built around the rocky terrain, never once did the Lilties think to cut it and make it level. They built around it, over it, but not through it. That made walking through the city tiring, if nothing else.

But Layle was close to his destination now. The University was just a few more city blocks. He sighed as he put his hand on the railing of the stairs before him. He was certain this was the thirtieth flight he'd have to walk up today. Hopefully it would be the last.

The Clavat started up the stairs, by now it was late in the afternoon and clouds were gathering overhead. It more than likely meant it was going to rain. He'd have to see if he could find a place to crash for the night with a roof over his head. He certainly wasn't going to try and get a room at an Inn. He'd tried that once before three towns ago, and found himself having to jump out the window to avoid the guards checking the rooms. Waste of money and time.

Layle was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone running his way. He looked up to see a Clavat girl running down the stairs. She wore a green jumper dress that came down to her knees, a bright yellow apron, stockings and black boots. Her black hair was pulled back in a long ponytail that extend from the top of her head down. She looked like she was out of breath as she ran, nearly stumbling, down the stairs towards him. He reached out his arm to catch her in case she fell, but the girl pushed him away as soon as he was within reach.

She let out a frantic gasp and shook her head as she kept running. Her shove pushed him back against the railing. All he could do was catch the panicked look in her green eyes as she flew past him. He almost called out to her, but she was far down the stairs before it really registered in his mind to do so. In the end he decided it didn't matter to him what she was up to, and he turned back around to finish his walk up the stairwell, only to see several Lilty guards at the top of the stairs pointing his way.

"There! Stop that Crystal Bearer!" Layle muttered under his breath about how close he was to his goal. The guards started to rush down the stairs at him and he got ready to knock them back. He raised his hand ready to strike the first one that came into range, but stopped short when they shouted again. "Get out of the way, citizen! Move!"

He blinked a few times, wondering if it was him they meant, but he received his answer the moment one of the larger guards shoved him to the side. Again he hit the railing as the guards ran down the stairs shouting halt. Layle stared at their backs stunned for a moment. They hadn't noticed he was a bearer.

"…The girl…" He looked up the stairs, the path now clear for him to continue unobstructed. He then looked back down the stairs at the guards rounding the corner after the black haired Clavat. "I'm not trouble," he said to himself as he pulled his back tight over his arm. "It just seems to find me."

* * *

The girl continued to run from the guards shoving over other people and stand displays as she fled. Everywhere she went people shouted and hollered at her. The guards followed, jumping over other people and over turned crates. And Layle followed right on their heels. The girl finally turned a corner only to see more guards making their way around towards her. Frantically she tried to double back, but fell short when she realized that the guards behind her were too close for her to escape down an alternate path.

"Halt, Crystal Bearer!" One of the shorter Lilties stepped forward as they surrounded her. "You are under arrest. For use of Arcane Arts, resisting arrest, endangering the lives of citizens, and resisting treatment!" He motioned for the other guards to close in on the girl.

She looked around, frantically turning in place and clutching her hands to her chest, "No! No- stay away from me-!" The girl started to hyperventilate in fear. "Don't come near me- I-I don't want to go!" She lifted her right hand from her chest and held it out, a black light formed at her finger tips. "Please- I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Hey!" The guards stopped moving and turned their heads. Just as they were set to grab the girl, Layle had climbed up to the top of one of the iron light post. He was hanging from it, with his feet on the pole to support himself and one hand pointing at them. "I don't think she wants to go with you."

"You there, stay out of this, Clavat! This girl is a dangerous criminal!" The guard shouted at him as the girl lowered her hand and looked up at Layle startled. "She is a wanted fugitive. Stay back and let us do our work."

"She's a wanted fugitive?" Layle smirked at her and wave. Confused she looked around before waving back. "She looks like a scared kid to me." The guard shook his head and ordered his men to disregard Layle. The Clavat shook his head and shouted again, "Hey girl! You'd better run! You get one shot!"

"R-run!?" The Clavat girl looked around frantically as the guards once again reached for her. Layle raised his hand and held his breath hoping he didn't have any trouble. He grabbed onto one of the larger knights with his powers and flipped him. The man screamed as he fell over onto his stomach, and then was suddenly dragged and used to knock over several of the other guards.

"Yes! Run!"

The girl's mouth dropped in awe as the guards were suddenly knocked off their feet. One of the few remaining ones grabbed her shoulder and she screamed. She pushed him away the black light bursting from her hands and he fell to the ground gasping and groaning. She quickly darted around the fallen men and ran up the street past Layle. He dropped from the light post and laughed as the guards picked themselves up.

"G-get them! Get those Crystal Bearers!"

He raised his hands again and gave them one last flip back onto the ground before turning to run after the girl.

It didn't take him long to catch up to her, she wasn't the fastest runner. Which was unfortunate for her, because the guards were fast, and quickly gaining on them. Layle reached out to grab her arm and pull her towards an alley. "This way!"

"No!" She yanked back and pointed off toward a building. "There! It's abandoned and connects to the next alley over!" She ran for the door and took hold of the knob.

"But you've got to get it open!"Layle looked back to see the guards coming up the street. He put his hand on the door and pushed forward with his magic forcing it open and breaking the lock. The girl looked up at him startled and held up an iron key.

"Skeleton key."

"Now you tell me." She grabbed him by the end of his jacket and pulled him inside shutting the door. "Where to now?"

"Up the stairs!" She started running through the old building, Layle followed right behind her. The guards burst through the door with ease now that the lock was broken and scrambled up the steps behind them. The gravity bearer stopped at the top of the steps and used his powers to throw a few of them back down. The moment he took hold of the third guard he felt a twinge of pain in his head that ran down his spine. He lost control for a moment and propelled the man up to the ceiling before he came crashing down to the stairs and rolled down, knocking over his friends.

"Oops…"

"Come on!" The girl shouted to him from an open window. He didn't have time to think about whom he could have hurt. Layle ran for the window just as the Clavat girl jumped out of it. She landed on the top of a wall that ran the length of the alley and was balancing her way across the roof of a one story building. He followed her looking back to see how close their pursuers were.

Just as he stepped off onto the roof the building the guards started to fumble their way through the window. One of them was shouting at the men behind them, most likely telling them to circle around and catch up to them from the other direction. The girl was already bolting across the roof top to the other side. She called to Layle to hurry up as she leapt across the gap from one roof the the next. He quickly followed her, unsure of where she was leading him, but she was confident in the path she was taking.

As they jumped across rooftops, the guards followed them on the streets below. They were slowly growing in number as more men caught wind of the chase going on through the streets. Finally the Clavat girl stopped running when she reached a tall building at the end of a row of short ones. Just across the way she could see a ladder dangling, leading up to its roof but it was out of reach. Behind them the guards had come up through the roof access of one of the buildings and were making their way toward them.

"We have to jump down!" She leaned over and looked into the street bellow.

"You can't be serious!" Layle looked over her shoulder at the street below. "We'll get caught, let's go across!"

"We'll never make that jump!"

He took her hand in his and turned around to run back a few feet on the roof top. "We'll make it!" Layle quickly turned and dragged her back towards the edge of the roof. The girl was screaming in protest as he leapt from the edge, his arm raised out and a stream of light reaching out for the bottom rung of the ladder. The girl screamed in fright as they fell, the force of gravity snapping as it finally connected with the ladder and rubber banded both Layle and her up toward it.

She clung to his jacket terrified as they were flung up and Layle's magic continued to draw them up like an elevator along the side of the ladder until they were at the top. The gravity bearer stumbled forward holding his head and cursing. Trying that trick with the extra weight of the girl had put more of a strain on him than he thought it would. The black haired girl let go of him and looked around amazed. "Fantastic!" She exclaimed. "You did- are you okay?"

Layle nodded still holding his head, "I'm fine- We still need to get out of here."

She nodded in agreement and started running again. Layle followed her if only a bit slower. The raced along the higher rooftops of Marr, going up and down with the awkward terrain just as the streets did. All around them the roof tops were filling up with guards trying to cut them off and capture them. Finally they came to an incline of buildings with slanted tiled roofs. The girls grabbed tiles and started climbing as quickly as she could.

"Do you know where you're taking us?"

"Don't worry! Just follow me!"

Layle started to climb after her. As they crossed over the second roof the guards began their assessment as well. Periodically Layle stopped to kick loose tiles and toss them back at the men. He followed the girl up higher and higher until they ran out of roof. She stood up cautiously and looked down. To his dismay, there was nothing there. Just the end of the building and one of the rocky walls that made up the scenery of Marr. Down below an empty cobble stone street could be seen.

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him, "You said you knew what you were doing!"

"I do!" She looked up the road, "I know we didn't miss him- he must be running late…" The girl kept her eyes focused on the road, but Layle turned around. The guards were getting closer and closer. He slid back down the roof to meet them, using his powers to toss a few along the way. He slid until he braced himself against chimney and started fighting. He used his magic to repel them, and knock them back down the slippery slanted tiles. The gravity bearer did all he could to stop them but they were never ending. It seemed like every guard in the city was up on that roof top trying to capture them.

He took one last shot at tossing the few nearest to him before climbing back up, the knights just few behind him.

The girl turned to him and reached out with her hand. "Come on!" She took hold of Layle's hand and pulled him towards her just as one of the smaller knights grabbed his ankle. She shouted as the man tried to hang onto him. Layle started to kick him in the face with his free leg and the other soldiers grabbed onto their friend and tried to grab Layle.

The Clavat girl looked over her shoulder and cried out before turning back to the guards. "Let him go!" She tried to yank Layle back using her weight but it wasn't enough. The gravity bearer let go of her with one of his hands so he could toss away was guards he could that were not pulling onto his jeans.

"Go! Let go and run!" He shouted at her.

"No!" She pulled again. "I said! Let! Him! GO!" Layle looked up at the girl he'd been helping escape, a black light started to wrap around her hands and before he could tell her to stop it expanded outward. Layle felt an odd chill shoot through him as the light rushed over him. He was certain he felt his own magic flare up for a second like it was trying to push it away, but it was quickly smothered out. The soldiers were struck by the girl's powers and let go of Layle. They feel back, rolling down the roof tops until they could catch themselves. All of them groaning and holding their heads and stomachs in agony.

Without the guards to hold him down, the force of the girl tugging on Layle sent her toppling back over the roof. She dragged the gravity bearer along with her and they fell towards the cobble stone road bellow. She let out a scream as Layle extended his hand to try and soften their fall. However the makings of his gravity field quickly deteriorated as he felt his stomach lurch. He could just vaguely tell the skin on his hand was turning and odd pale color, but he never got a good look at it.

The two falling crystal bearers landed head first into a stack of hay. Startled Layle started to grope around shouting until the girl stuck her hand through the straws and covered his mouth.

"Shhh!" She smiled at him. "It's the afternoon hay wagons. Just coming in from the fields," She chuckled. "We can hide here all the way back to my house."

Layle eyed her, confused, but he nodded. His stomach was still turning.

"I'm Phedra," She still smiled at him.

"I'm Layle," he took a deep breath. He wanted to say more, like ask her why she was running but he suddenly felt dizzy. Was this from his injury? The crystal bearer reached up to his head and found he was sweating. "W-what-?" Layle looked up at the girl who's expression was now one of fear. She reached out to him shaking her head and saying 'Oh no'. But her voice seemed very far away.

He felt sick. Horribly sick. Everything in the world looked dizzying and green. And he felt like he was going to throw up.

He couldn't say if it was lucky or not that he just passed out instead.

* * *

**A/N****: **In case I made it horribly unclear, which I can imagine me doing, Layle in Marr's Pass takes place while Keiss is still depressed over his leaving. XP

Also I think I have a fetish for Layle being unconscious. Just noting.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Gosh almighty, I swear these chapters grow so suddenly. But I doubt anyone will ever say 'Wow that chapter was too long, stop it.' And You guess it Neko! Her power is poison!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

Layle felt like he was floating. He wasn't really sure where or how, but he felt like he was floating. His body was being carried atop something soft and warm, and he hadn't an ounce of strength in him.

"How many times have you almost died this year?" He could feel a hand on top of his forehead. It felt so much cooler than his skin. "I mean honestly, not counting how many times when you were trying to get yourself killed in my presence."

He wanted to respond with the answer, which was twenty-eight, but all he managed to do was cough.

"You know you wouldn't end up almost dead like this if you'd stayed in Alfitaria."

Again Layle groaned and shook his head, "S-shu- -p –eiss…"

_"Who?"_

"No way," The hand on his head moved down to his neck. Still very cold against his skin. "I always tell you to be careful. And look at you now," The Clavat managed to open his eyes. He could vaguely make out the blurry image of a ceiling and a light, and a shadow standing off to his left. The only real thing in focus was his partner sitting next to him on his right. His back was facing him, but he'd turned his head to look down at him. "You could have stayed in Alfitaria you know."

"Keiss…" Layle raised his hand, his intent was to shove the red head off of whatever he was laying on, but his fingers just fumbled through him as he tried to grab at the armor on the Selkie's arm."

_"Keiss? I don't understand?"_

"You really are crazy you know. More so than other bearers. Who goes out looking to die? Like your life isn't enough of a mess as it is?"

"…How…ho-" Layle couldn't stand to talk. He gasped for air, unable to finish his sentence.

"And now you're not going to come back to Alfitaria," The red head leaned down until he was just over the Clavat's face. "We're never going to see each other again, when you die. So I guess this is it."

"-ot- I'm not…dead-"

_"Please…I don't understand what you're saying…"_

"Yeah you are," Layle opened his mouth to try and speak again. But his words were cut off by his partners kiss. He reached up again to push him back and demand and explanation of how he got there. But his hands could never seem to find the Selkie that was right over him. Something that was problematic as Keiss wasn't pulling back. And it was getting harder to breathe. He felt like he was going to suffocate. Layle tried to scream but really his voice just caught in his throat and chocked him. The Crystal Bearer squeezed his eyes shut and thrashed trying to knock the Selkie away before he suffocated the life out of him with his lips.

Finally Layle felt like his mouth and throat were clear and he was able to scream. He screamed and he sat up right gasping for air.

Phedra let out a shout of her own as she tumbled off the left side of the bed where she had been sitting. Layle looked around frantically, trying to stop Keiss and chew him out for his cruel joke. But the Selkie was nowhere to be seen.

What he did see was that he was someplace new. A house, more than likely. A very small house; from the bed he was sitting on he could see the sitting area, a dinner able, a set of stairs leading up to a raised kitchen, and more stairs leading up and out of sight. He coughed a few times as his eyes scanned the large room. His jacket was draped over the back of the couch not a few feet away from him. "…Keiss?"

"W-who is Keiss?" Phedra slowly picked herself up off the floor and straightened out her jumper. "You've been saying that name for hours…"

Layle stared at the girl, confused for a moment as to what was going on. And then it clicked in his mind. It was a dream. Another one. He was still in Marr's Pass with the girl. He groaned and rubbed the side of his head where Lyra's barn had dropped on him. "It must be some sort of Selkie curse… That every time it's about him."

"Um…" The black haired girl rubbed the side of her arm confused, "Curse? Him? I'm not sure I follow…"

"Ah," Layle swung his legs around to the side of the bed. "It's nothing. I was just… dreaming…"

"More like hallucinating." The Clavat girl took a seat next to him. "I'm so glad you got better... Your fever was so high, and I- I was terrified you were going to die…" Layle watched her as she looked down at her feet, the toes of her boots turned inward towards each other. "It must have been your crystal that did it… Usually, no one gets better…"

"What _was_ that, Phedra?"

"…" The girl continued to look down and spoke softly, her voice almost covered up by the sound of a clock ticking somewhere in the room. "…It's my curse…" She pulled up the left side of her dress until Layle could see the side of her tight. Shining through her stockings was black crystal in the shape of a spiral. "M-my Lady says it's a magic of biological erosion. In the old days they called it a- a poison spell."

"Poison?" Layle looked ahead, out at the little one roomed home they were sitting in. No wonder he'd felt so ill, been so delirious. He hadn't seen Keiss at all. It had been a hallucination brought on from her crystal's magic.

Phedra lowered her dress and looked to Layle, "What- what is your curse?"

The Clavat blinked a few times and turned to her shaking his head, "I'm not cursed."

"But, the crystal in your chee-"

"Yeah, what of it?" He couldn't help but be a little short with her. "I'm not cursed, just because I have a crystal. And neither are you."

Phedra studied Layle and pressed her lips together, "You sound just like My Lady…"

"My Lady?" The girl stood up and made her way towards her kitchen.

"Yes, My Lady… Are you hungry? I imagine the fever must have eaten up much your strength."

He stood up and followed her taking a seat at the little counter across from her kitchen. "A little bit, but whom- who is your 'Lady'?"

"Oh! My Lady is my friend… And my former employer. You see I'm a maid- or at least was. I can't- I can't stay at her house any more. Not with the guards trying to round up Crystal Bearers they think are dangerous. She put me up in this little apartment." Phedra looked up towards the ceiling, "There's an abandoned house above. This is the basement."

"Wow," Layle watched her set to work making them something to eat, "That's awfully kind of her for a noblewoman. She a Clavat too?"

"No, she's a Lilty." Layle whistled in response to her comment, and Phedra laughed. "She's cursed too though, she can just hide it. Unlike I can."

Layle's lips twisted a bit her using the word 'cursed' again, but continued to talk to Phedra, "You can hide it too, Phedra. Your crystal is covered up by your clothes. You just have to not cast any magic."

The girl stopped cutting up the carrots she was slicing to make them a salad. She shook her head at Layle, "I've tried. I've tried not to… But I can't. I never could. Not since the day my skin started to crystallize. It just- it just happens. And it's gotten worse as I get older…" Phedra lowered her head and resumed preparing their meal.

'She has no control…' He watched her, studying the discouraged look on her face. "How long?"

"…It developed when I was twelve…" She kept working on the salad, now adding radishes to it. "It wasn't always so bad. People were just mildly sick. But as I got older, I started putting people in the hospital. And I never knew when I would do it, you know? I could feel perfectly fine, and then- and then I'd feel it. Rising up in me, I was so terrified, I stopped going outside. I stopped playing with other kids. I was always afraid…"

Layle leaned on the counter listening to her. 'She was afraid of the guards too… And on the roof.'

"You're fine now though."

"I feel safe inside," Phedra beamed. "Because there is no one here to hurt. Inside it's always been just me, my Lady, and my sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes. We all grew up together. My sister is out getting groceries. I-I was supposed to stay inside, but I tried to go see My Lady and collect my-" Phedra stopped talking. "Oh no! I left my things out by the back gate! She'll know I went outside!" The black haired girl ran around the counter toward the stairs leading up and out of the basement apartment. "Don't go anywhere! I'll be right back!"

Layle watched her go. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "She doesn't realize it's her fear that sets it off…" He looked up at the ceiling pondering what to do. He still had to make it to the University, but now there was this girl. He wasn't obligated to do anything for her, not technically. But then again she had to live in hiding because of the work he and Keiss did. "But she already admitted she lived in hiding before that…"

He could teach her, not to be afraid. That her emotions ruled the crystal in her leg just like they ruled the one in his face. But how could he teach anyone anything when his own powers were on the fritz. As he tried to think of what to do next, Layle heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He leaned forward in his seat again, and turned to greet Phedra as she came back into the apartment.

The black haired girl entered. Her long black hair was out of its pony tail, and falling loosely around her shoulders. She'd traded out her yellow apron for a red one and her green dress for a blue one. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared at Layle.

"…You changed your clothes." He looked her over. "I thought you went to go get your stuff…"

The black haired girl said nothing at first; she kept eying Layle as she circled around to his side of the counter, "Why are you in here?"

"What?"

"I asked you, why are you in here?"

"…I woke up… Here. You bright me here, Phedra."

"Phedra?" The black haired girl was taken aback. She blinked a few times before her expression turned to anger, "Phedra _brought _you in here!"

Layle slowly slid off his seat, "I'm getting the feeling you're not-"

"Phelia!" The gravity bearer turned his head to see Phedra coming back down the stairs. "W-when did you get here?"

The girl in blue pointed at Layle, "You went _outside?_ Phedra, how many times must I tell you that is dangerous!"

The other girl bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands together nervously, "But- But I had to get to the house, sister! The locket-"

"I can't believe you are still trying to get across town for that thing! You can't go to the noble's houses. You can't go anywhere!" She turned to Layle a glare in her eyes, "And this! This boy is the reason the guards are having such a fit, or is you?"

"Boy…?"

"Phelia, please, just let me explain… He was just trying to help me. And we got away, but I-I accidentally-" Layle watched Phedra's expression. She was shifting on her feet, and he could see the black light wrapping around her hands.

"It's my fault," Layle raised his hand and waved to the other girl. Phelia turned to face him, and he smirked. "Hi, it's my fault. I was having a bit of fun with the guards. Your sister's poison spell made me a little sick, but I started the fight." The sisters stared at him, each dumb struck for different reasons with what he had just said. "So, uh, Phelia, is it? Phedra didn't tell me you were twin sisters… Would have helped five minutes ago."

Phelia shook her head and scoffed, "Great. You're one of _those_ types. You can leave. Phedra doesn't need any arrogant, show off, superiority complex toting fools in her life. So kindly get out, and next time you feel like harassing the guards, leave her out of it."

"Sister!" Phedra came to stand next to her twin, "You can't toss him out; he has to eat… He was hallucinating, and had a fever, and he _did_ save me. You can't just toss him out."

"No its fine," Layle stepped away from the counter. "I'll go…Take care of yourself, Phedra. …Try not to be afraid all of the time, alright?"

"B-but, Layle…"

"Let him go, Phedra." The twin in blue shook her head. "Maybe we'll get lucky and the guards will catch him. The distraction would be a good way for us to get out of the city."

The gravity bearer flinched slightly at what Phelia had said. She was rather cold, but he supposed it wasn't anything worse that what he had heard before. He picked up his jacket off the back of the couch, "If you need to get out of the city, I'd gladly help you with a cover." The girls turned to him as slid his arms into the white chainmail lined coat, "It's the least I could do. Your sister did watch over me while I was sick."

"But what if you get caught?" Phelia pressed her lips together fretfully. Layle could see there were still bits of black light sparking around her hands.

"You don't have to worry about me, Poison Pin. I'm a mercenary. I take unnecessary risk all the time." Phelia put her hands on her hips and mouthed the words 'Poison Pin' back at Layle, but her sister laughed. The sudden change from frightened to joyful instantly smothered out awakening spell. Layle nodded to her. "You've already paid me by taking care of me. So helping you get out is calling it even, right?"

"A mercenary's skills would come in handy, sister!" Phedra beamed. "Please can't he stay? We can make a plan, a real one. And get out of the city."

Her twin sister crossed her arms and stood in silence for a moment. She eyed Layle studying him and then looked back at her sister. "I would love to say no… However I really don't think we can hide here for much longer. So fine, tonight we plan to leave. We'll go in two days." Phedra clapped her hands together and Layle nodded to the sister in blue. She didn't return the gesture.

* * *

Layle ate with the sisters as they laid out a plan to escape the city. Phedra and Phelia had family in Fum and it was their intention to escape Marr's Pass by train and catch a ferry over the Jegon strait. They were certain their relatives would help hide them. All in all Layle felt the plan was doable, but he worried about Phedra. Family or not, if she couldn't learn to keep her spell under control she'd be found eventually.

But he supposed the best way to help with that was for him to find a way to stop the Military.

That night the girls slept together in the same bed while he slept on the couch. That is to say he laid on the couch wide awake thinking. His thoughts went back and forth between how he was going to help the twins, get to the University, fix his powers, stop the Military, and of course, if he was going to go back to Keiss or not. The Clavat could honestly say this was probably the most he had to think about at once in a long long time. All of it was just keeping him awake.

He slowly sat up and looked over the couch to glance at the girls. They were sound asleep. He got up from the couch and slowly made his way over to the stairs doing his best not to make a sound. Layle climbed the steps up from the basement and into the abandoned house above. The door to the first floor squeaked slightly as he pushed it open.

Up above the house was full of old furniture and covered in dust. The window panels were shut tight, keeping any street light or moon light out. And keeping anyone from looking in. He figured if he couldn't sleep he'd at least practice with his own magic for now. He walked around the house trying to find a suitable target and settled on an old lamp. Layle started to use his powers to lift it and carry it from room to room. Seeing how long he could hold it before his head started to hurt. How well he could pick it up and put it down. How far he could toss it and how well he could catch it.

He was so involved in moving the lamp around he didn't hear the basement door creak open, and barely noticed when Phelia came into the room. The girl watched him quietly turning the lamp over and over in the air. The more she watched it spin the angry she became.

"It's you."

Startled Layle turned his head and the lamp shot forward smashing into a wall. "Phelia… You're awake."

The stern twin shook her head, "Your power… It's gravity."

"Hey, that's the first time I've had someone peg it correctly," he shrugged his shoulders at her, but she kept glaring at him.

"Why did you come to Marr's Pass?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why? Can you never just answer a question?"

Layle wasn't sure what to say. He'd come to find out more about the cure. But did he really want to tell her that? To admit to her that he was the reason her sister was hunted. "I'm just, trying to avoid being caught like the rest of the Bearers."

"That's impossible for you though, your crystal is visible. You can't hide it like Phedra and I."

"It might be visible, but most people don't-" he stopped half way through his sentence, "Phedra and you? You too?"

"…" Phelia held out her right arm and rolled up her long sleeves. On her arm was white spiral crystal, the same size as her sisters, but twisting in the opposite direct. "Yes. Me too. But unlike Phedra and you, I don't use it. And I never will."

"You think that you're cursed too?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's not a curse." Layle nodded a bit relieved to hear her say that. "But it is useless… When Phedra's crystal developed, and her powers started to make others sick, I did everything I could to help her. I worried night and day over her power. Over my powerlessness to make her anguish stop over the pain she was causing. Then one day it happened. A crystal on my arm by the time I was fourteen. I thought maybe, maybe the crystal had granted me away to help Phedra… But my power is useless in the wake of hers."

"…What is it? What is it that your crystal can do?"

"…" Phelia didn't answer him right away; she studied Layle and rubbed the side of her arm. "Why are you up here, playing around with your spell? Are you trying to get us caught again?"

The blond Clavat rolled his eyes. She had just chastised him for not answering questions, had she not? "You have to practice. You have to use your power to learn how to control it. Your sister needs to practice too. Even if you make it to Fum, she has no control. She hasn't learned how to restrain herself. You'll get caught."

"Train? You want her to train? She could kill someone."

"Practice on nonliving things." Layle lifted his hand and picked up the shade from the broken lamp, he turned it over in the air. "Your sister is afraid of what she can't control. And being afraid makes her powers stronger. She needs practice."

"No… She needs to not use it." Phelia watched him play with the lamp shade. "When the cure first came about, I was excited. I thought that finally the Crystal had provided away for her to regain a normal life. Even though My Lady warned against it, I wanted to send her to a doctor. I wanted her to get better…"

"So why didn't you?"

"…My Lady asked me to wait. To watch. She's always been good to us. She's like another sister. So I listened. Many Bearers from Marr went to the University to be treated. Some returned home the same day, and resumed living normal magic free lives. But others… Others they took away. One's they said were dangerous, or whose powers were odd. They wrote home at first, but the letters stopped. No one heard from them. No one knew what happened to them. And when Bearers stopped going in voluntarily..."

"They forced you to go." Layle let the lamp shade drop and rubbed the side of his head. "You realized it wasn't all it seemed to be."

"…My sister feels we are cursed. That the Crystal has chosen us to suffer. Some nights she gets so, upset that she says she's just going to turn herself in…" Phelia walked over and picked up the lamp shade glaring at it. "My Lady and I are the only reason she doesn't. I started to wonder why this happened. Why it got worse… And then I heard about why." She tossed the lamp shade back at Layle; he caught it in his hand and glanced at her. "Because a gravity bearer helped the Military make the Crystal Cure."

"…" Layle didn't say anything. He lowered his hand and took a deep breath.

"You did this to us. It was you wasn't it? I've never met or heard of another like you. So it has to be you. To think, the Crystal gave you such a power… Just so you could use it to hurt everyone like you-"

"Hey!" Layle pointed at her still holding the lamp shade, "I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"Well you have! And you still are!" Phelia crossed her arms, "You may not have wanted to, but that's what you did. That's what your powers did. We'd have been better off if you just cured yourself! Being a Bearer may not be a curse, but you certainly are a curse upon other Bearers!"

"I'm trying to put a stop to this-"

"How? Btu playing the guards and getting them angrier? But making them start tighter patrols? By nearly getting Phedra captured?"

"I came here to go to the University. To study Oides work and try to find a way to stop this. It affects me just as much as it affects you."

"How? How does it affect you?"

Layle hesitated for a moment before lifting his hand and casting a spell over the lamp shade. He held it aloft not saying a word. Phelia shook her head still questioning what he was doing. He ignored her though, as the pain in his head grew until finally the lamp shade started to tremble. She stopped talking when it shot out of the gravity field and flew around the room wildly, smashing into a wall.

"…There…" Layle rubbed the side of his head, "I'm just as much a candidate for the cure as your sister is."

Phelia walked over to shade and picked it up, "You've lost control…And just how do you plan to help us if you can't control your own power?"

"I don't need control to be a distraction." Layle stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just need to buy you time to get away."

"…And what if you fail? I need to know that you won't fail. My sister, my sister is the most important thing to me…" Phelia looked down at the shade and ran her fingers over it. "This plan is going to fail."

"It won't. I've never failed."

She glanced up at him, "I need to know that I can trust you… Trust your, your busted powers…" She walked over to him. "Phedra doesn't want to leave without an old locket of hers. It's a family heirloom. My Lady has it at her estate for safe keeping. If you can get that and get back here… Then I know that your powers can help us escape. Do you think you can pull that off?"

Layle smiled at her and gave a nod, "Just leave it to me."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Wooo! Three chapters. Why did I make these so long. T_T Not like you guys mind, I'm sure you're happy with three long chapters! Also Neko! You're FinalFantasyFreak? You were like my first reviewer! Holy cow! You've been with me that long! Haha, I know I've lost some along the way (or they just don't say anything) and I know there are still others that have been with this story for a while, but I'm like- holy cow! Since day one. That's awesome! Thank you for sticking with me all this time!

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

* * *

****Phelia drew Layle up a map of the way to their old employer's home. She also sketched out for him a layout of the house and where the locket should be. The two had stayed up all night speaking. The stern twin never once though told him what her power was. She had explained to him that she had tried to use it to help people her sister had made ill, but she found it only lessened the effects of her sisters spell, it didn't remove them. She had even tried to use it to remove her sister's crystallization, but to no avail.

"I just can't understand why this happened to us…" She dug through a closet they stored their coats in upstairs to find a disguise for Layle. "I just wish I knew what it picked us for… I can't imagine what use these powers are."

"We aren't picked for any reason," Layle leaned up against the wall behind her, his left foot pressed to it as well. "It's luck of the draw."

Phelia pulled out a long pilgrim cloak with hood and turned to Layle, "The Crystal Rule is that everyone has a purpose, no matter how small."

"You sound like Lyra… The Crystal Rule is a comfort people come up with to justify bad or good luck."

"So says the Bearer whose powers aided in the ongoing extinction of everyone like him," she tossed him the cloak.

Layle caught it and pulled it on over his jacket, "You just said yourself you can't see a reason behind your powers or Phedra's and you're still going to argue about your faith…"

"Just because I can't see it, doesn't mean there isn't a reason."

He pulled up the cloak's hood and shook his head, "You should see a reason behind training Phedra not to be afraid instead of just hoping a solution will present itself." The two made their way to the back door of the house. Outside the first rays of sunrise were lighting up the sky. "I'll be back soon, with the locket."

Phelia nodded to him and half smirked as he stepped outside, "Be sure to say hi to My Lady for me… I think you will enjoy it."

"Say 'Hi' to her? You two won't even tell me her name."

"We cannot. We promised we'd keep her secrete. Phedra revealed to you she is a Bearer, so we cannot tell you her name. You could use it against her."

"And if she had given me her name first?"

"The black haired girl leaned on the door and smirked, "Then we'd never tell you she was like us. But don't worry, Layle, you'll know soon enough." She closed the door leaving him wondering what she meant by that.

* * *

Layle slowly made his way through the city. He took the back alleyways and side streets that Phelia had marked on the map making sure to avoid any guards he saw walking the streets. He kept the cloak clutched tight around his body, making sure to keep his head down. Which for a wondering pilgrim was not all that unusual; so the guards paid him no mind when they caught glimpses of him walking around.

By the time he reached the high streets of the notabilities' homes the stars in the sky were fading form view and the dark night was being replaced with a rose tented sky.

The gravity bearer made his way through the streets, his head down, as he ducked between gates and cut through gardens. Occasionally he saw fat cats running through the yards or heard a dog barking as he went by. But other than that the streets were abandoned. Finally he arrived at the home Phedra and Phelia used to serve in. It was surrounded by a high iron gate. Layle circled it studying its appearance and trying to see if anyone was home. He couldn't spot any movement through the windows, so if someone was in there, they were more than likely still asleep.

"I'll have to jump the gate to get in…" He circled again to the backyard off the main street. He stopped and stood with his back to the gate looking up and down the narrow back street to ensure he was alone. When he was certain no one was about Layle turned around and used his magic to grab hold of the top of the gate. He yanked himself up and over landing on his knees in the yard. As soon as he hit the ground he heard a dog barking. To his left in the next yard a little dog with shaggy hair and great big bow was barking its head off. He shook his head and ran for the back door. It was obviously locked, but with his magic was able to force it open and ducked inside just as heard someone silencing the dog.

He carefully shut the door and looked around waiting. He heard no one moving about in the home.

"Still asleep I guess…"

He pulled out Phelia's map and started to make his way through the house. The room belonging to Phelia and Phedra was on the first floor of the three story home. The entire house was decorated with old portraits of the family's ancestry and flowers, blue bells and lilacs to be exact. He found the twin's room and tested the door knob; it was unlocked. Inside there was a bunk bed, a modest dresser and desk with a vase filled with fresh sunflowers, the most common flower from Fum.

He left the door open as he entered the room and started to search around looking for the locket he had been sent to find. Phelia had told him it looked like a crystal in the shape of a star, a replica of a pendant from their family history.

Layle dug through the desk, looked in the closet and even under the sheets trying to find the locket. There were still quite a few of the twin's possessions left behind, but none that fit the description of what he was looking for.

"For crying out loud… Where could it be?" He picked up the pillow on the top bunk and tossed it over his shoulder, however he saw it stop in midair just next to his head. Well stop wasn't quiet the right word. Layle turned to see the pillow slowly drifting downward, its decent to the ground slowed substantially.

"…What the-" Before he could figure out what he was witnessing something struck him in the back, with a chair.

Layle let out a shout from pain and fell backward onto the floor. He cringed when he hit the ground and looked up dazed. Overhead he saw the chair being raised again, poised to strike him across the chest. And holding a very surprised and familiar Lilty face.

"…Clavat?"

Layle raised his hands and tossed the familiar time wielding Lilty away from him. She flew back and collided with the desk on the other side of the room. He pushed himself up and pushed back the hood of his cloak.

"Clockwork! For crying out loud! What is your problem!?"

The female Lilty pushed herself off the desk, "Me! My problem!? What's yours!?"

"You struck me with a chair!"

"You're snooping around my house!"

"Your house!?" Layle looked at her puzzled. Now that she mentioned it the Lilty was wearing house coat and was barefoot as if she had just gotten up. Her hair wasn't up in its usual ponytail, but loose and slightly tangled, yet to be brushed. She rubbed her lower back and glared at him. "You… You're 'My Lady'…That's why they don't say your name…" He pointed at her, "And why Phelia knew about my powers!"

"Phelia?" Clockwork walked over to him, "You know Phelia?"

"And Phedra…"

"Why?" She crossed her arms, "What are you and that Selkie up to now?" Before he could answer she gasped and covered her mouth, "That fool Keiss thinks he can use the twins against me doesn't he? I'll tell you right now, if you so much as think about turning them in-"

"Relax, will you. Keiss isn't here… I didn't even know you were here until you hit me with that chair."

"Alone?" Layle watched as Clockwork pulled her robe tighter around her body, "Hmn… could it be you're coming to your senses?"

"It's not like that either… Look, Clockwork, I just need Phedra's locket. She doesn't want to leave town without it."

The Lilty stared at him for a moment wondering what to do. Layle could see she was thinking the situation over, more than likely coming up with some sort of scheme. But surly she would just let him go. If what the twin's said was true about her, she cared about them. Keeping him here would only disrupt their plans.

"You can have it… But you'd better tell me everything about why you're really here."

"Fine."

Clockwork motioned for Layle to follow her as she exited the room. The Clavat did so shedding the pilgrim robes as he went. He started glancing around the house, taking in the details more carefully than he had before. If Keiss had been here he's certain that his partner wouldn't have stopped snooping through the time controlling Lilty's possessions for anything short of death.

"So, what is your name, Clockwork?" He asked her as she led him up the stairs.

"Hmn, you would like to know, wouldn't you?"

"I could always get it out of the twins…"

"If you could, they would have given it to you already." She started down the hallway of the second floor and Layle kept glancing around looking for a clue to the girl's identity. He wished he'd taken a look at the mail box out front. He'd have to on the way out.

"You mentioned that you're studying Crystal Theory, right? I take it that's at the University… How do you hide that you're a Bearer? How do you hide it from everyone, actually?"

She chuckled as she opened a door to a side room, "I'm a noblewoman, Clavat. It's not all that strange for me to wear gloves every day that I am out." She held up her hands, the silver crystal on her right hand and the gold crystal on her left visible for him to see. Her crystallization wrapped around her ringers like a set of rings.

Layle mouthed an 'ah' in response to her comment as he entered the room. It was a small study with book shelves lining the walls, a desk next to the window, and a couch against the wall next to the door for resting. The Clavat glanced around taking it in. She had dozens of books on crystals, their uses, their theorized origins, bearers, and piles of paper work on the Military's current projects.

"…You and Keiss should start a club…"

She scoffed as she opened a locked draw of her desk. The lilac haired Lilty held up the locket he'd been searching for and smiled, "I doubt he'd enjoy it." Layle held out his hand for the pendant, but the girl shook her head. "Speaking of your partner… Why isn't he here? He'd be livid to know you found me, and didn't bring him along."

"… He's just not here. I quit."

"Oh? So now you quit? When the error of your ways threatens half the population? So that's what it took to get you to listen to me."

"I didn't quit because of that," He kept his hand out waiting for her to hand the locket over.

"Then why? If not because you realized you were wrong then why?"

"Look I know we were wrong. But I trust Keiss to set things right. I am too. Starting with the twins."

"So what!?" She chuckled, "You're just going to roam the country trying to save one Bearer at a time? You're an idiot."

He sighed and lowered his hand, "Look, I'm looking for answers. For a way to undo this. Keiss is too-"

"How can you be so sure when you aren't watching him? You say he is, but did he try to set things right in Denthe? Did he try to do the right thing from the start?" Layle didn't say anything to her. "You can't trust him. He's a Selkie. And worse yet he's a Selkie with a dangerous ambition. He'll turn on you, the moment he gets what he wants."

"That's not true. That's not Keiss." The Clavat crossed his arms, "You may not trust him, but I do. I know him. He'll do the right thing."

The Lilty twisted the chain of the locket around her fingers, "You're an idiot. A gullible, idiot. I'd almost say that this- unyielding loyalty was charming. If it wasn't for someone who's whole purpose in life is to _turn on the people that trust him._"

She started to walk around the desk, "You don't know anything about him. Where he's from. What he's really like. You just know he's got a goal. And he's thrown every Crystal Bearer alive under the wagon to get it! And he'll through you under if it comes to that!"

"Never!" Layle shouted at her. "You're just spouting off what you want to believe. He's not going to turn on me."

"Listen to yourself! Do you understand what that redheaded menace wants? His whole purpose in life is to become the _shining_ example of everything his own tribe hates! You don't think that's a good sign he's _not_ trustworthy!?" Layle's eyes twitched a bit with agitation as she spoke. "Don't look so shocked. There's not a Lilty in the upper echelons that hasn't heard the story about the Selkie trying to wear the uniform." She glanced down at the locket and shook her head. "What makes you so confident about it, hmn? If your powers weren't what they were, he'd have no problem turning you in."

Layle continued to glare at her and shook his head. He raised his hand never taking his eyes off of her and reached out with a gravity field across the room. His powers took hold of the couch and he started to lift it. Clockwork glanced at it puzzled and then at him. She was ready to ask him what he thought he was doing, until she noticed a twinge of pain across Layle's face. He kept raising the couch higher and higher and the field of gravity around it started to flicker. The couch itself started to shake violently and finally Layle had to let it go. He jerked his head to side gasping and the couch flew at them.

The Lilty let out a shout and held up her hands to slow the couch in midair. It fell just short of where they were standing. Amazed she looked down at it, and then to the Clavat.

"…Your powers… Your powers are out of control." Layle didn't say anything to her in response. He watched her bend down and touch the couch still trying to figure out the situation. "For how long?"

"Since Denthe… When the barn dropped on my head," Layle rubbed the left side of his skull.

"That long!" She stood up.

"Yeah… And never once did Keiss hand me over for treatment," Layle held out his hand for the locket, "But I quit. So he could pursue his ambition without having to worry."

The Lilty laughed under her breath and extended the locket forward. "Amazing… Truly amazing." She put it in his hand and smiled, "Layle. You should stay in Marr. I could help you. I could treat you."

"You should help Phedra…"

"She doesn't want to be trained. She's terrified. The only thing that keeps her calm is having her sister or me near."

He looked down at the locket and popped it open. Inside was a picture of a young Phelia and young Clockwork. "Are they why- are they why you fought us so much? To protect them."

"I fought you to protect all of us. Because what the Military is doing isn't right. Tampering with our crystals… It twists the fates of others. It disrupts the principle of life itself." She reached forward and put her hand over his. Layle looked up at her and she continued to smile. "You need help. You need to stay here."

"…I can't stay here." He pulled his hand back from her and tucked the locket inside his jacket. "I have work to do. And then-"

"And then what? Back to Alfitaria? Back to Keiss?"

"…Maybe. Who can say? But I'm not going to stay in Marr's Pass."

"Layle," Clockwork watched him put the locket away. "You can't run like this forever. You'll get caught. You'll never be seen again."

"Relax, will you. I'm not going to get caught-"

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by the sound of banging coming from downstairs. The two Crystal Bearer's looked at each other with confused and surprised expressions. The banging started up again, this time accompanied by a man shouting. Clockwork held up her hand for Layle to wait in the room as she exited the study to see what was going on. Not one to listen, ever, he followed her out of the room.

Out in the hall the banging was louder, it was clearly coming from the front door. Layle watched as Clockwork dug into the pockets of her housecoat and slipped on a pair of white gloves. She looked over her shoulder at him and motioned for him to stay upstairs. He followed her to the end of the hall and stayed around the wall as she returned to the first floor to answer the door. From up here he could still hear what was being said, though it was a bit muted.

"-Stop all that banging. Are you trying to wake the dead?"

"We're sorry, Miss. But your neighbor reported seeing someone out around your back door?"

"My backdoor!" Clockwork exclaimed loud enough for Layle to hear clearly. The Clavat shook his head and cursed to himself. Whoever owned the dog must have seen him.

"We need to come in and-"

"You do not… I assure you, I am home alone. No one is here," he could hear the front door starting to close, but it never shut.

"We must check. There have been reports of dangerous individuals about. And we must investigate every report of dangerous activity, with all to respect Miss Vill-"

"I don't care about any of that," she cut them off. "I care about my peace and quiet. I'm very busy with my studies… So I want you all to leave," again the door started to close but this time Layle heard it be pushed back followed by the sounds of footsteps coming into the house. Layle backed up from the stairs and started to head back toward the study.

Downstairs he heard the soldiers apologizing to Clockwork as she shouted at them.

"You! Get out! Don't touch anything! I mean it! One Mail Moogle to Alfitaria and I'll have you lot fired!"

Layle quickly made his way back to the study and ducked inside quietly shutting the door. He used his magic to push the couch toward the door and by himself some time. The only way out of the room was through the window. He pushed the panel upward and looked down to see how far he had to jump. Out back he could see two large soldiers making their way down the street. They'd certainly see him jump out.

"I could wait for them to pass, or-" His thoughts were cutoff when he heard someone trying to open the door to the study. Layle could hear Clockwork shouting at them to stop rummaging through her home. However now that they found a door they couldn't open, they were determined to break it down. "Guess I go now!" Layle brought his legs up over the window's edge and hung outside holding onto the sides of the frame. Just as he was thinking about how he was going to have to keep moving to get over the gate in time the couch was knocked back from the door. Two soldiers burst into the room, the smaller one pointing at Layle and ordering him to halt.

Clockwork stood behind them and did her best startled noble impression and screamed, followed by a fake fainting spell. She collapsed onto the smaller solider, causing him to fall. The large guard with him immediately turned his attention to them to ensure she was alright. Layle took the opportunity to push himself off the window and the side of the house down into the back garden.

The Clavat hit the ground and rolled. He tumbled head over heels and as soon as he was up right started to run. Using his powers he grabbed the top of the iron gate and pulled himself up and over the top. As soon as his feet hit the cobblestoned street he heard guards shouting for him to stop. From either side the soldiers on patrol were barreling down the streets toward him. The Crystal Bearer only paused for a moment before running forward into the next yard across the street.

He hopped the little wooden gate and flattened the flowers in the bed just beneath it. Layle ran through the yard, the soldiers coming just over the gate after him, trampling the garden as well. The Clavat ran up the side and out through the front yard onto a larger street. Even here there were still guards coming. They were shouting for him to stop and ordering him to give himself up. Despite how many there were chasing him, he couldn't help but laugh.

Layle turned and ran up the street the opposite direction of the guards. From the corners of his eyes he could see them rushing his way from the other streets through the alleys and side paths. A few of them tried to ambush him as he darted by, but they quickly found themselves knocked back by a gravity field. He bother trying to control it, he just let it burst out from his body like a temporary shield every time one came close.

That was good enough for now.

The Clavat rounded the next corner and found himself at a set of stairs heading down. He started to run and looked back over his shoulder to see how many were after him. The number of knights that came flooding over the top of the stairs had to rival the ones that were chasing him yesterday.

"All this over a necklace?" He reached out with his hand and grabbed the guard rail that was mounted in the center of the steps. Layle jumped upward and brought his feet down on the iron bar, but he never let his shoes touch it. The Crystal Bearer focused his magic on the bar and the bottoms of his sneakers. The two spells repelled each other, causing him to slide forward and down the bar. Layle slightly stood up and held his arms to keep his balance as he used his magic to grind his way down the steps.

At least until the spell over loaded.

Right at the end of the bar when he meant to jump off, the barrier between him and the bar expanded. He didn't jump, but he was propelled upward. The guards shouted and pointed as he flew up, high enough to land on one of the near one story rooftops shoulder first.

It took him a moment to regain his sense of direction, but soon he was stumbling forward running.

As the guards started to make their way upward Layle shook his head, "Didn't I do this yesterday? But with a pretty girl?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see how close the nearest guard was. While he was looking back he missed the man coming up through a roof access. The large guard rushed out and attempted to tackle him. Layle turned his head just as the man was about to grab him, but his collisions seemed to slow down. Just like the pillow back at the house he was falling forward slowly. Slow enough for Layle to run around him and out of harm's way.

He turned around as he ran looking for the caster of the spell.

Two roofs ahead he caught sight of the pilgrim cloak he'd discarded at Clockworks. Though now she was wearing it with the hood pulled tightly around her face. The time controlling Lilty kicked open a roof access, looked back at Layle, and then jumped down into it.

"Follow the leader?" The Clavat jumped to the next roof running for the entrance she'd gone into. "Not my favorite game but I can play it!" He jumped down into the building, by passing the ladder. As he fell through he used his magic to grab the latch door and jam it shut.

* * *

The rest of his escape back to the twin's house was guided by Clockwork, who stayed one step ahead of him and guards with her magic. She never lingered long enough for anyone other than Layle to catch sight of her. And honestly by the time she had lead him back to the street where the girl's home was even he had no idea when was the last time he'd actually seen her. He'd just been following the trail she left behind.

As he came up to the abandoned the two were hiding in he shook his head, "I don't understand that Lilty. We could work together… She is right about that." He opened the back door to the empty house. He knew Clockwork was good. She just had a skewed sense of how to handle things. So long as she kept insisting to him that Keiss had to go, he knew that between him and the Lilty there would always be fighting.

But why?

She was a Bearer. She wanted to stop the Military. She wanted peace and quiet and for her friends to be safe… All Keiss wanted was his position. To get into the Military. To be like Spinosa and work for the High Commander. What exactly had Keiss done that proved he was more trust worthy than Clockwork? True, he never turned him in but…

"Doesn't he just think of these powers as a stepping stone?" Layle looked down at his hand and clenched his fist. He leaned against the back door of the house thinking about all his past missions with Keiss.

While he was lost in through Phedra made her way up the stairs to see who had entered the house.

"Layle!" The poison casting Clavat smiled as soon as she saw him. "Where have you been?"

He pushed doff the door and approached her, "You mean you don't know? Phelia didn't tell you?"

"No, she told me nothing! I've been worried sick! I thought maybe you left us…"

He smirked and shook his head, "Didn't I say I'd help you?" The Clavat reached into his coat, "Thought I suppose since you didn't know where I went, then that will make this twice as surprising." He pulled out the locket and dangled it just in front of Phedra. The girl shrieked in delight as she held out her hands for it. Layle let it drop into her palms and she clasped it to her heart.

"You got my locket! You got it! You got it!" He had to take a step back as she started to jump up and down and spin in place. "Oh my gosh! You actually made it across town! Crystal! You're amazing, Layle! You really are a mercenary! The best mercenary! You're fantastic!"

The blond laughed at her excitement. He wasn't expecting all of that. Phedra finally calmed down and opened up the locket. She ran her fingers over the images of her sister and Clockwork. She used her nail to slowly pull up the image of the Lilty and reveal a second one.

"See here, these are our parents," she held it up for him to see. The man and woman in the tiny frame were standing just in front of a field of sunflowers. "We don't have any others. So it's very important."

"I see…"

She put the image of Clockwork back over the two, "Even Phelia doesn't know I have it. She thinks they're all gone. Most everything we had was confiscated when the soldiers started to round up Bearers. But I remembered I had this tiny photo. I can't wait to show her that Mother and Father are coming back to Fum with us as well."

Layle watched her careful close the locket. He didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could say.

"…Layle?" She slowly looked up at him, "If you went and got this… then, did you meet My Lady?"

"I did."

"…" Phedra looked back down at the locket, "I'm sorry I didn't- I didn't tell you anything. We try to keep her secrete. So that the guards won't take her away."

"Even her name, huh?"

The girl nodded. "Her name especially. It would ruin her family if it got out. They're tied to the Military. If you're ever caught, and they try to get you to talk-"

"-I won't."

"But if they try!" She shook he head. "She's done a lot for us. The only way to can hide her is to never mention what she can do. Or what she's done. You won't turn her in, right?"

The Clavat scratched at the crystal on the side of his face. If Keiss was here there would be no guarantee about that. However, he was alone. "I promise. I won't tell a soul."


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

* * *

Layle spent the rest of the day indoors with Phedra trying to help her keep her emotions calm. He might not have been able to help her practice casting, but he could at least do this for her. However it proved to be a more difficult task than he expected. Perhaps it was because she was so conditioned to be afraid or because she just so worried over what she could potentially do to someone. Whatever the reason, the black haired Clavat was jumpy and skittish and easily rattled.

"Phedra, isn't there anything that you can think of that gives you courage? That makes you unafraid?"

The girl stood rubbing the side of her arm. She was watching as a desk she'd cast poison was slowly deteriorating. The wood creaked and cracked and slowly rotted before her eyes. "J-just My Lady…"

"Then think about Clockwork. Think about how she would handle herself. And do that."

"I can't!" She covered her face with her hands, her locket dangling from her neck. "Layle can't you just accept that I can't! I'm not like you two! I'm cursed beyond help!"

"Phedra you've got to stop calling it a curse." He put his head on her shoulder. "If you keep this up you'll get caught in Fum too. You'll have to run all over again."

The black haired Clavat sighed and turned away from him, "I know that. I do… But Layle, it's too much. How can I- How can I not be upset when my magic can do such terrible things."

He watched her as she slowly started to walk away from him rubbing her arm. She was exhausted from trying all morning to control her magic. Maybe Phedra would never learn to control it. The two Crystal Bearers returned downstairs to the little apartment hidden in the basement. Phedra fell face first onto her bed and sigh. Layle leaned on the kitchen counter watching her. "So where did Phelia run off to, anyway?"

"To fetch our tickets for the ferry to Fum. Though she's been gone a long while…"

Layle looked towards the door and pulled away from the counter top. "I'm going to go back out and see if she's close by."

The poison casting girl lifted her head, "Why? She's probably just getting something else… Sometimes she lingers so the soldiers don't question why she's in such a hurry."

"Yes, but," Layle stood on the stairs to the door, "The guards today are also in a fury…So I had better go check up on her."

"…In a fury? Why?" The girl rolled over to study his face. Just as Layle was about to answer her, the door at the top of the stairs opened. He turned his head to see the guards weren't the only people upset with him. Phelia leaned against the door and let out a long sigh before turning to glare at Layle.

"Oh, Phelia… You made it."

"You!" She stormed down the steps. "You good for nothing idiot! Do you know what you've done?" Layle shrugged at her, he had no idea what was going on; he'd not left since this morning. "Every guard in the city is looking for you! Practically everywhere they've got barricades and check points set up-"

"They what?" Phedra slid off the bed.

"They check every single person that goes through the gates! You're lucky they all know me! It's the only way I could argue against having my arms checked! But it's near impossible to get anywhere with a guard stopping me!"

"Oh no…" Phedra had come to stand next to Layle. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes, "How are we going to get to the train? If Layle and I can't take the back streets…"

"Nearly every side road is blocked off. You have to take the main roads. And there have to be at least twenty check points between here and the train station." Phelia crossed her arms and her sister continued to look frightened. Both the girls were clearly worried they wouldn't make it out of town tomorrow. Layle looked back and forth between the two of them and scratched the crystal on his face.

"Why are you both so worried about this?"

"Didn't you hear her? What will we do if they discover she has a crystal too?"

"They won't." He pointed at Phelia, "It's like you said most every guard in the city knows you. And they know Phedra's got the crystal in her leg right?" He turned away from them and made his way back into the main room, "The plan is the same! It will just take longer to do- And Phedra and I will just have to stick to the rooftops instead!"

"The roof top-"

"Even if you take the roof tops how will you get her on the train!?" The sterner sister followed him as he took a seat on the couch. "There's no way with all the increased patrols you'll make it."

"I made it this morning didn't I?" He leaned back and smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, Phelia. I'll get Phedra onto the train. That's what I'm here for isn't it?"

The girl scoffed, "Why are you always so confident?"

"You two should be confident too, we're all Crystal Bearers just the same."

* * *

Late that afternoon Phedra and Phelia got changed into matching outfits while Layle waited in the abandoned house upstairs. Originally they had planned to leave the next day, however Phelia feared that more guards from Alfitaria would be sent in to cover the extra shifts. There best bet was to leave now, while she knew she could charm the guards into only checking for a crystal in her legs.

The plan was that the twins would dress the same, but Phelia would walk the check points, making sure that it was known she'd left the city. Layle was to help Phedra get to the train, and cause a distraction so she could board it and hide. When everything was settled, Phelia would board the proper way and find her. The two would travel the train both as 'Phelia' switching places from time to time. Security out in the far country wasn't as heavy as in cities like Marr's Pass. So getting off at the ferry station in the country side together would be no problem.

The door to the basement opened and a girl stepped out in a long sleeve bright blue dress and white apron. She wore long black stockings and boots, and her hair hung around her face. She approached Layle looking cross as usual.

"So… I take it you're ready to go, Phelia?"

As soon as he spoke the girl burst out laughing. She twirled around and stopped with a smile. "Phedra!"

"Ah, well, you were doing such a good job making a face like a Blazer Battle had jabbed you with its horn, I couldn't tell."

"I do not make a face like that!" The other twin emerged carrying a small bag full of what the girls could bring with them. Phedra chuckled at her sister's expression. She did often look as if horrible had gotten to her. "Stop you laughing… Alright! I'm going to get going. You can get to the roof of the house through the attic. Be certain you aren't seen!"

"Don't worry; no one's going to see us, Phelia." The twin pulled a pilgrim's cloak out of her bag and handed it to her sister before pulling one out for herself.

"Be careful, Phedra…"

The poison casting girl took the cloak. She reached into her dress and pulled the locket forward. She unhooked the clasp and handed it to Phelia. "You had better be careful too."

"…This? But this is for you?"

"It was always for you, sister." She put her hand over it as the other started to open it, "Just get going. Layle and I will be right behind you."

The girls hesitated for a moment before finally Phelia pulled the cloak's hood up over her head and left the little house. Layle looked to Phedra and the two started to make their way up stairs as she pulled the cloak on. Just outside the house's gate Phedra stopped to open the locket. Inside the picture of Clockwork was gone and the just the pictures of the twins and their parents remained. The sterner of the two sisters smiled as she slipped it on around her neck. What was twenty check points? She'd make it to the train, and they'd make it to Fum together.

* * *

For fifteen minutes Layle and Phedra hopped rooftops, peeked over the edges of houses, and used onnings as jumping points. They had to go slow to make sure they didn't make a lot of noise and attract the guards. Phelia had not been kidding when she said they were everywhere. He must have really upset them this morning.

Occasionally the pair would catch a glimpse of Phelia stopped in line at check point in a little square or at the top of a set of stairs. Layle knew they had to keep moving, but every time she saw her sister Phedra wanted to stop and wait. She had to see for her own eyes that the other girl made it through.

"If we keep stopping like this, Phedra, we're never going to make the train."

"We're going as fast as Phelia is, we'll make it."

"We're supposed to be going faster than Phelia," He crossed his arms watching her peek over the edge of the roof trying to see if her sister cleared the last guard. "Remember you have to be on the train before Phelia. I need to make the distraction _before_ she gets there."

The nervous girl nodded and reluctantly pulled back from the edge of the roof. "I know, I know but, but, Layle I'm just worried."

"Don't be." He raised his hand and let the blue light of his magic flicker, "I'll get you both out." He offered his other hand to her, "Now come on." She took his hand and he pulled her forward. Layle really didn't mind that Phedra wanted to watch her sister clear the check points. In fact he completely understood her need to make sure her sister was safe. But the Clavat didn't want to linger. After his brush with the guards earlier, his magic was in truth, exhausting him.

Though the pain in his skull was light, it was still there, every time he had to use his magic to help them across a long jump. Or to cause something to flip so they could distract a guard and make the next leap unseen. If he was planning on making a big show with his magic later, he wanted to get tot eh train station and be ready. Hopefully they'd get there before the pain became so constant he couldn't focus. He hadn't told Phedra his powers were on the fritz. And to be honest he wasn't sure if Phelia had told her either. But it didn't matter. It was as he said; he didn't need them to function at one-hundred percent for him to make a distraction.

As the two neared the train station the roof tops evened out. All around the station the buildings were businesses with flat open roof tops. They were the easiest to jump, but they provided no cover. So staying away from the edges until they absolutely needed to jump was crucial. Layle looked out across the expanse of buildings; ahead he could see the smoke coming from the Selkie train.

"Alright, Phedra, we're almost there…" He looked back at her. She was looking out over the street, her body lying flat on her roof while she watched Phelia at the check point. "Phedra…Phedra…" he walked over to her and crouched down putting his hand on her back. "Hey."

"Something's wrong," she muttered at him. He turned his attention toward the street. Indeed Phelia was being held up. She seemed to be arguing with the guard. But over what he couldn't tell. "They checked her leg… They know she's not me, but they won't let her pass…"

At the checkpoint a guard in black armor stood off the side. His attire was not one Layle had seen around Marr before. He must have been from Alfitaria. They were already insisting upon more through checks of the citizens. The guard speaking to Phelia motioned to her sleeves and was motioning for her to roll them up. Phedra started to stand up and Layle grabbed her.

"What are you doing?"

"They're going to catch her! I-I have to-"

"You have to get to the train," Layle pushed her back down. "I'm here for the distraction remember?" The black haired Clavat looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Get going. And don't stop for anything, got it?" Before she could give a proper answer Layle turned his attention back to the street. Phelia was rolling up her left sleeve slowly and now the guard was asking her to roll up her right one. The gravity Bearer leapt from the rooftop down onto a shop onning and flipped out into the street. Immediately all the guards turned their heads to see what was going on.

"Hey now," Layle dusted himself off, "All of you guys wouldn't happen to be looking for me, would you?" The black guard gave a command and the soldiers rushed Layle. He used his magic to flip a few onto their backs before taking off. He ran away from the check point down an alley leaving the way clear for Phelia. The girl grabbed her bag and ran for the next guard sentry. There were only a few left.

* * *

Layle raced through the streets ducking and weaving. He didn't bother trying to control his powers. He more or less used them as a shield, holding his hand out and creating a wall of energy to stop anyone from grabbing him or using it to bulldoze his way through a group of guards. When he had the chance he'd stop and grab a few or a nearby rain barrel or crate and use them as weapons. Sure enough any guard that heard the commotion came running. They left their stations to help in the attempt to catch him, making it easy for Phelia to run through the checking stations.

Above the streets Phedra leapt over the buildings, the Poison Bearer was just one line of roofs away from the train. She could hear the guards shouting and calling for help as they attempted to reel Layle in. Finally, when she reached the row of buildings lining the train station she stopped running. Down below she could see that the guards here hadn't left their positions. They didn't respond to the cries for back up. They stood fast at the train doors and the entrances to the little plaza still keeping watch over everyone that entered. Phedra lowered herself to lie flat on the roof; hopefully Layle would come this way and clear a few out. Hopefully…

Phelia too saw that the train station was still under watch. She stopped running and stood back looking at the two guards watching over the entrance to the square. The Crystal Bearer clutched at the locket under her dress as she tried to catch her breath. What now? There was no way for her to get through on her own. She started to back up, thinking she'd find another way into the train station plaza. However as she took a few steps back she collided with a guard that was rushing toward the commotion. Phelia turned around quickly and backed up form him apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there-"

The solider dusted himself off as she apologized and tried to slink around him. However as she passed him he pointed at her, "How did you get here?"

"E-excuse me?" Phelia stopped walking, "I walked here, why?"

"All the check points are shut down! How did you get cleared to come to the train station?"

"Ah- ah well, I was already cleared, but I was just-" The solider turned his head to call over one of the guards at the station entrance. "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to the station, you need your final clearance."

Phelia clutched at her arm as the guard drew near, "No, oh no, it's alright I don't need-"

"What's wrong?" The solider turned to her, "You got something to hide… Let me see your arm." Just as he reached out for her, she pulled away ready to run. However right before her eyes the two guards were enveloped in a black light. They let out a cry of pain and topped over holding onto their stomachs. Phelia gasped and looked around. On the roof Phedra was holding out her hands casting poison over the two Lilty men. Unfortunately her spell was seen by the last guard standing at the entrance, though she was not. He raised his spear to Phelia and shouted at her to stop. The girl turned and took off running. Her twin cast another poison spell, concentrating her fear on just the guard, just as Layle had told her to focus on only the desk. He fell to the ground rolling in pain. Phedra congratulated herself and stood up; she took off after her sister.

* * *

Layle in fact did make his way to the train station. Leading a group of surly and cursing guards as he did so. He'd stopped casting gravity spells and now just focused on running. His headache was getting worse. To the point that keeping his eyes open was causing him pain. But he knew he had to hold out to clear out the station. Then he could be overwhelmed by it. Then he could stop fighting. Then he could get caught. But only then.

The gravity Bearer rounded the corner and made his way down the main street toward the station entrance. He stopped running and came to halt, nearly falling over in the cobblestone street. Three guards were on the ground, crying out from pain and fever. They were obviously poisoned.

"Phedra…" A few streets over he could hear more guards shouting ordering someone to stop. Layle rubbed the side of his head and ran forward. The station was cleared out of guards, and most of the civilians had fled. He ran through the square and out the other side. Behind him he could hear the soldiers that were chasing him were catching up, in front of him the cobblestone streets and the rustic buildings were blurring together from the throbbing on the side of his skull. He barely leapt over down guards and nearly stumbled over crates as he followed the sounds of the soldiers fighting Phedra.

He rounded the corner into a small alley and crashed right into one.

Layle hit the ground, and even though it should have been nothing, the feeling of the cobblestone hitting the back of his head just added to his headache. He grit his teeth and cursed as the black guard over him raised his spear. Layle lifted his hand and grabbed the Lilty with a gravity field. With a flick of his wrist he tossed him. To where he wasn't sure, but he tossed him as far upward as he could manage. The Clavat started to sit up just as a set of hands grabbed him.

"Layle!" Phelia pulled him to his feet and started to drag him, "Layle are you alright!?"

She pulled him along behind her and he nodded, "Y-yeah, just- just losing a bit of control…" He looked around, everything seemed to be turning. "Where's Phedra?"

"I don't know!" The girl pushed him down another alley way, "We were together… But then the guards broke us up. There are so many of them swarming the city, I can't seem to find which way she went." The twin stopped under a fire escape ladder and jumped up. She grabbed the bottom rung and pulled it down. "We need to get higher!"

"Right… You first…" Layle let her go up the ladder and he followed. As soon as they were on the roof they pulled it up. The gravity Bearer knelt down holding his head. "Ph-helia… We've got to find Phedra so you two can get out… But you need to fight."

The twin watched him holding his head, "What, what's wrong with you?"

Layle stood up, and slightly stumbled back before catching himself. "I told you, I lost control… My head. I injured my head a month ago. Using my magic makes it hurt." He held the side of his skull, "I can keep fighting, but you have to help. You've got to use your power, no matter how useless it is." He started to walk past her.

"An injury… But, Layle!" She started after him. He jumped to the next roof top, looking around trying to sppt where the other twin had gone. Finally the two spotted Phedra. The girl was running from a group of guards. She stopped on an empty street and ducked behind a set of shipping crates. Layle leaned over the edge of the roof and scanned the street, the guards chasing her were coming up the street, and another set of black guards was coming from up the way. Each group was looking in windows, and shop stalls, and flipping over crates and barrels.

"They're going to catch her!" Layle gripped the edge of the roof and decided he was going to go down. "Phelia, when I start fighting the guards, call to Phedra. There's no one at the station. You can get on the train and-"

The girl put her hand on his shoulder to keep him from jumping, "And what? And leave you? You'll get caught!"

"I was always going to get caught, Phelia!" The guards on the street were drawing closer to Phedra's hiding place. "My magic is busted. I can barely use it for an hour before I can't function. I was always going to get caught; I just wanted the option of deciding how and where!"

"Layle…" The two turned their heads as the guards started to rummage through the shops on either side of the supply crates where Phedra hid.

"Alright, get read-" The Clavat felt himself be pulled back again. This time his back hit the roof and Phelia put her right hand over his mouth.

"You can't get caught, you idiot… If you become part of the cured, who's going to stop it from spreading to Fum!?" He wanted to argue but couldn't. He tried to use his magic to throw Phelia off of him but something was stopping him. A pale green light wrapped around her arm and around his entire body. "…It can't stop poison. I've tried and tried and tried. But I know it can do this. This is why I was given this power… I really will help Phedra." She pulled her hand away from Layle and the light faded.

The Crystal Bearer felt like the world was spinning, but in a different way than before.

The pain from his head was gone, washed away as if it had never been. He reached up still trying to reorient himself, "P-helia… W-what did you-?" The black haired Clavat stood up as Layle was sitting up.

"You have to stop this from spreading to Fum. I'm counting on you, Layle." She turned her back to him and jumped off the roof. Layle shouted her name and he heard a crash below. He looked over the side off the roof to see Phelia pushing herself out of a bunch of smashed barrels. The guards saw her as well. Layle could see the same soft green light wrap around her as she stood, and she started to run. Completely unhurt from her fall. The guards shouted at her to stop and gave chase as she ran up the street away from the train station and away from Phedra.

Layle watched her run out of sight and jumped down. Instinctively he summoned a gravity field to break his fall, and it came and went on command.

No pain.

The Crystal Bearer looked down at his hands and then back up the street to where the girl had run off. He walked over to Phedra's hiding place and moved the crates with the wing of his hand.

As easy as sweeping aside a bunch of feathers.

He felt a chuckle catch in his throat.

Phedra looked up at the floating crates and stood. "Layle!" She ran forward and hugged him.

"…Come on, Poison Pin. The way is clear. We've got to go." He held her hand and ran with her back to the train station. As they ran through the streets he could hear the sounds of the trains whistle indicating it was getting ready to pull out of the station. Phedra followed him, but she kept looking around confused.

The two reached the station just as the train was starting to pull away. Layle cursed and started to run for it, yanking the Clavat girl along behind him. Phedra followed but she looked over her shoulder. "Layle!"

The blond Clavat ignore her he raced along the platform trying to grab hold of some part of the train with his magic.

"Layle, wait! Where's Phelia?"

The Clavat cursed as the line he kept making broke when the car he latched onto pulled out of reach.

"Layle! _Answer me!_" Phedra started to pull back on his arm stopping him from running. He finally looked back at her, but didn't say anything. For a moment the only noise that filled their ears was the sound of the training rushing past. "…No. No! _NO!_" Phedra tried to pull away but Layle held onto her arm. The caboose of the train went by them and he reached out with his magic grabbing onto the back bars of the train. He tugged and they were pulled forward off the platform.

"No! Let go of me! Layle, let go! No! I have to go back! NO!"

The two Crystal Bearers landed with a thud onto the small platform on the back of the train. Phedra was struggling to get away from him. He let her go and she shoved him away. The black haired Clavat leaned over the side of the railing as the train pulled away from Marr's Pass. "No! Phelia! No-!"

Layle stood up and reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, but the moment he touched her Phedra's hand lashed out at him, wrapped in the black light of a poison spell. "How could you! My sister! _My only sister!_" The twin collapsed to the ground shaking and sobbing. "My only sister! She was all I had left! No! No! Phelia!" Layle didn't say anything, he wanted to try and comfort her, but Phedra's body kept popping off poisons spells forcing him to back up to the other side of the little balcony.

He slowly sat down watching her as she curled in on herself sobbing the same few lines over and over again.

"My only sister… My only one… How could, Layle? How could you leave her?"

Layle still didn't answer her.

There just wasn't an answer to give.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't look at me that way. It can't always be sun shine and roses can it? And its honestly just going to get worse from here...


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Okay! So everyone's favorite red head returns this chapter. And returns doing what he does best... don't read the end with your grandma looking over your shoulder okay?

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two**

* * *

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

Layle looked out over the waters of the Jegon Strait. He'd been train hopping with Phedra, the poison Bearer from Marr's Pass for a little over a week now. He'd been continuing trying to help her keep her emotions in check, so she could hide with her relatives in Fum in peace. They'd finally reached their destination, the ferry that would take her from the center of the country out to its outer lands.

"Are you going to go back to the capital? Back to your partner?" Phedra waited for him to respond. For the duration of their week together she'd not put her hair up once. It still framed her face and fell down her back much like Phelia's.

"Yeah," Layle nodded finally turning to look at her. "I've got work to do. And Keiss will need me I'm sure."

"He's the Selkie right? Your partner?" The Clavat girl ran her fingers through her bangs. "You know you could come to Fum. Stay with my family. You don't have to go back and risk being cured."

"I'll be alright," he shrugged. "I've made it this far." Just up the pier the sound of the Ferryman giving his last call for passengers could be heard. "…When I find Phelia, I'll make sure she gets to Fum safely okay?"

The girl smiled at him, but shook her head, "It's not nice to lie, Layle. I know that everyone that gets taken doesn't come back." She reached forward and touched the side of his face, "Phelia struggled for an answer to her powers. And she found it in you. Don't waste it, trying to find her, okay?"

The gravity bearer reached out and hugged the girl. "I'm not going to waste it. And I am going to find her for you. And make sure no one else gets taken."

Phedra returned the hug and laughed, "You're very determined… But I guess that's why the Crystal chose you." She took a step back from him as the passengers started to board. "I know you don't believe in it, but it's true what they say. Clavats change the world one way or another. You changed it once, and Phelia's power was given to her so you could change it back."

"Then why did you get your power, hmn? Your curse as you calls it?"

"To bring you two together of course!" She smiled as she continued to back up, "And who knows. Maybe once I'm good enough, I can use it to fight. To protect anyone out in Fum that needs to hide from the cure. Just like you protected me." She turned around and started to walk off.

"Phedra!" Layle shouted after her and she turned her head, "Just remember not to be afraid, okay?"

The girl raised her hand and waved to him, "I'm not afraid any more, Layle. That's what you've changed for me! And I'll change it for another! Just you wait and see!"

The Crystal Bearer watched her get in line and hand over her ticket. He didn't move from the dock even after she boarded the boat. And he still stayed where he was even after it pulled away. In fact, Layle remained on the pier watching the ferry drift off into the water, and watching its wake fade, and watched the still water long after the black haired Clavat was gone.

He touched the side of his head; the pain, the injury, all of it cured. Maybe he'd never find Phelia, but he'd find out what happened to her. And for that he had to go back to Alfitaria.

And back to Keiss.

* * *

Keiss was at his wits end to say the least. He hadn't found Layle yet, and it was starting to eat away at him again. His trip to Marr's Pass had in fact proven that the Crystal Bearer had been there. But once again he had missed him. By more than a week. Though the guards were still on edge from his apparent assault on the city and the fact that he helped the sister of a dangerous Crystal Bearer escape. He had wanted to know more about the girl they'd captured, wanted the chance to interview her.

But they told him that the poison Bearer had been taken to the treatment facility in Rebena Te Ra. All he had gathered in addition to that was that she had a white crystal on her right arm.

Since then Keiss had spent the better part of the week scouring for information on the facility in Rebena Te Ra. But everything he had came up short. He was certain though Layle was going to go there. If he had tried to help this girl escape, he'd probably try to break her out. But in his condition…

"He'll get caught and treated himself!" The Selkie was looking over papers on his table, a scowl on his face and half eaten stripped apple in his hand. His hair and skin were wet, as he'd taken a shower, but somehow managed to avoid getting dressed and dried off past his shorts. He couldn't stop thinking about how to find and catch up to his partner. It was hard to do, especially since he kept taking little jobs for the Lieutenant here and there to stay in the loop. "I'm surprised this information hasn't gotten back to him yet. I figured he'd be all over me about a 'mysterious gravity Bearer' terrorizing a town…"

He took another bite of his apple, "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'm flying out to that facility to get a look at it. Maybe some of the locals have seen him." He took another bite of his apple just as there was a knock at the door.

He looked up from the kitchen table still chewing. A knock? He wasn't expecting anyone. "I'll just ignore them." He set down the paper in his hand and picked up another, a contract from Lieutenant Spinosa for an upcoming mission. He needed a transporter for a part out to a weapons depot in the Kilanda Islands. That would just have to wait. Regal could it if it was so urgent.

There came another knock at the door. "Go away!" This time he shouted as he moved the contract aside, but the knocking continued. It grew louder and louder and the Selkie grumbled to himself. He put his apple down and pushed a few papers off the table looking for one of his throwing knives. He picked it up as he stood and made his way to the door. "I swear who ever this is, is going to wish they'd never knocked on my door."

The red head grabbed the door knob and yanked it open, "I said go awa-Dass!" Keiss stopped short of his threat to the visitor. Standing outside his door was the blue haired Selkie he'd been acquainted with since he moved to Alfitaria. He was a frequent patron at Chime's and a former frequent partner of his.

"Hello, Keiss," The blue haired young man leaned on his door frame. "You weren't planning to stab me with that, were you?"

Keiss lowered his weapon and shook his head, "Dass… Why are you here?"

The other Selkie pushed off the door frame and put his hands on Keiss' chest to push him back into the apartment. "To see you of course!" As soon as he was over the thresh hold he kicked the door with the back of his heel causing it to close, but not lock. "You haven't come to see me after all."

Keiss stopped walking and pushed the other Selkie's hands away, "Why would I? We called it quit-"

"_You _called it quits. Over your partner. Whom I believe hasn't been around for a month." He crossed his arms, "Which means you're a month late to see me."

Keiss chuckled and shook his head, "Now, Dass, Layle might be gone. But I never said that when he left, I'd be back-"

"You said that it came down to either me or him, and you picked him. Well he's not here." The blue haired Selkie took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Keiss' neck. "And I am. You don't have to pick-"

"Now look," Keiss ducked down out of his hold and backed up, "Here or not, what I said still stands. I'm not getting back together with you, so if that's what you're here for you can just leave."

The other Selkie crossed his arms and frowned. "What is with you? Why are you sending me away?"

"I just told you why!"

"No, that's not what I mean!" The other rolled his eyed, "I mean why are you picking a Crystal Bearer over your own kind?"

"I'm not, picking Layle over my own kind… I'm just picking him over-"

"Ugh," The blue haired Selkie took a step forward again and grabbed Keiss' shoulders, "Layle-this. Layle-that. Even after he left you, you've been clinging to the idea of him. Is he really that much better? Is a Crystal Bearer really that captivating?" Every time Keiss tried to step back or push the other away he followed him keeping his grip. "You're a wreck since you met that Clavat!"

The red head found himself pushed back to the edge of his couch, "Look, Dass! I'm not going to stand here and listen to you bad mouth my part-" He was shoved again, this time right over the arm of the couch. The blue haired Selkie followed him landing on top of the red head. "G-get off!"

"He's gone, Keiss! When are you going to wake up and accept that? He left you! He was never going to stay! It was never going to work! He's a _Crystal Bearer!_"

The red headed Selkie reached up and grabbed his ex by the back of his hair and pulled, "Get off of me! And get out!" Dass let out a yelp of pain and swung his hand down smacking Keiss in the face. He reached back with his free hand and pulled at the other's wrist until he let go. The red head was already forcing himself up and pushed Dass up as well. The Blue haired Selkie grabbed the ends of his hair as he pushed off the couch and rolled onto the floor yanking Keiss down by the ends of his hair. They toppled over the edge of the couch with Keiss landing on top. Before the red head could get up, two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down into a sudden and unwelcomed kiss. Dass held onto the back of Keiss neck refusing to let him pull away until he jabbed the blue haired young man in the ribs. He yanked his head back gasping for air and whipping his mouth. "Why you- Just what do you think you're doing!?"

"Funny you ask that," Keiss felt the blood drain from his face. Someone had spoken behind him, behind the couch. He slowly turned his head and was greeted with the surprise sight of the Crystal Bearer. Layle stood, his bag slung over his shoulder, hand in pocket, and the same indifferent expression on his face as the day he left. "I was about to ask you what you thought you were doing, Keiss."

"…LAYLE!" The red head scrambled up to his feet.

"…oh great…" Dass rolled over and pushed himself up as Keiss was tripping over the couch to get around to his partner.

"Layle! Layle you're back!" He held open his arms to hug him but to his surprise was stopped by a gravity field. The Clavat had raised his hand to keep Keiss away and flicked his wrist forcing him back.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." He lowered his hand, "I'll just go to my room and leave you two alone. That is if my room is still there. It _is_ still there isn't it, Keiss?"

"What! Of course it is! Why wouldn't it-" The red head blinked a few times and then pointed to Dass, "Oh, oh no. No, no. No, no no! Layle, no! That is not, that was not- that was nothing!" Keiss started to motion back and forth between himself and the other Selkie. He just showed up here! I-I haven't seen or spoken to him in forever! I've been out looking for you!"

"Uh-huh," Layle turned around and started to make his way to his room. Keiss followed him.

"Layle! Layle, you can't just hold up in your room! You can't just walk back in here and act like you haven't been missing for a month! Layle! Lay-" The Clavat slammed the door in his face. Keiss stood outside the door stunned. Was this happening? Was he dreaming? He looked back at Dass who was not standing in the front doorway.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone, hmn?" He grabbed the door and smirked, "But if he leaves again. Come see me." He shut the door and Keiss scowled. The mercenary turned his attention back to the door shut in his face. He started to bang on it.

"Layle! Layle you have to open the door! You have to talk to me! I've been looking for you for weeks!"

"Looking for me where?" He said through the door, "In your ex's clothes?"

"Dammit, Layle! You have shitty timing! I swear to you- I've been looking for you! I've been worried sick about you!"

"I was just fine." The Clavat said back.

"You are not fine! Your powers are busted! They are rounding up bearer's left and right! You were in Marr's Pass and helped one escape I know you did!"

"…Well I guess you were following me somewhat."

Keiss slammed his palms on the door, "CRYSTAL BEARER! Do you know what I went through while you were away! Do you know how worried I was! Do you know I sick I was from thinking you were going to get caught! Do you know the shit I had to put up with from Chime and Spinosa and Regal and that idiot they made me work with while you were away!?"

"It must have been hard."

Keiss' forehead banged on the door, "Stop mocking me you good for nothing, low class, back water, inbreed hill billy! I am being honest with you! I haven't slept right! I have hardly eaten! I've been over every inch of Alfitaria looking for you! And you just walk in and fucking lock me out! Lock me out in MY APARTMENT!"

Keiss nearly stumbled forward when the door swung open. He caught himself just before he landed face first in Layle's chest. He pulled back and stood up right glaring at his partner, who smiled at him. He just smiled.

"You know what I missed the most about you, Keiss?"

"…"

"You're so easy to get riled up."

"…You son of a- you're not angry at all." Layle continued to smirk at him as he shook his head. Keiss however was fuming mad. "I'm going to kill you." He pointed at Layle, "I've been looking all over for you just to murder you right here! Right now!"

"That's gonna be hard for you to pull off." The Crystal Bearer flicked his wrist again and lifted Keiss off the ground. The Selkie shouted in surprise as his partner lifted him up toward the ceiling and then lowered him down towards the floor, making sure he never hit either before turning him over so he was upside down. "In fact I think you'll find it's very hard to do."

"L-layle!" The Selkie put his arms out; fearful he was going to drop onto his head, "Your powers!"

"Are working... I told you I'd come back once they were." He turned his partner right side up and left him stand on his own. "Still think you can 'murder' me?"

The Selkie stared at him. The Clavat shrugged his shoulders in response to his awe of the situation. "…Layle, you, you brilliant idiot!" The Selkie lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him hugging him. "You're better! You're actually better!" Layle stumbled back holding onto Keiss as he leapt at him. The Clavat started to laugh and the Selkie did just the same. "I don't believe it!"

Layle finally caught his balance and get the Selkie down, "I promise, its true Keiss. I was cured. Literally…"

The Selkie smiled at him, he was still shocked, but now had run out of things to say. The Crystal Bearer was here. With him. And Healed. No more worrying, no more chasing after him, no more sleepless nights, no more drinking endlessly, no more excuses to the Lieutenant. Layle was here with him. Just as it was supposed to be.

Keiss leaned forward without thinking, without warning and kissed him. It just seemed like the thing to do now that he could find the words to express how happy he was. Despite him not knowing he was going to do it, Layle must have known. He didn't stop him or try to get out of it. He just let it happen, moving his mouth back against the red head's until he broke the kiss.

Keiss pulled back. He was still silent, just looking at Layle with an expression the Crystal Bearer didn't recognize. At best he'd have said it was a serene one.

"…Is that it?" He kind of laughed a bit, "I honestly was expecting a lot more out of yo-" Keiss moved forward again. He kissed him, this time grabbing the sides of the Clavat's face with his hands and holding tight. This time the action was a bit more desperate. A bit hungrier than before. The Selkie rolled his tongue over his lips forcing them open as he seized his mouth. Whatever else Layle was going to say was swallowed up by Keiss.

The Selkie continued to push forward, forcing Layle to back up, right into his desk. As soon as the backs of his legs hit it Keiss hands let go of his face and grabbed the top of the desk on either side of him, trapping the Crystal Bearer between his arms. Not that he was going to try and get away. Layle pulled him closer, tangling his fingers in the Selkie's damp red hair. This had been what he'd been expecting.

Keiss lifted one hand off the desk and worked it into Layle's jacket. He started to slide it over his shoulder, forcing the bearer to move his arms out of the way. He repeated the process on with the other arm and then grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He pulled him away from the desk, leaving the jacket behind. Only pausing the kiss to take quick breaths before reclaiming his partner's mouth.

Layle allowed himself to be pulled along, Keiss slowly turning them as they walked. Once again he found himself being pushed backward until the backs of his knees hit his old bed. This time the kiss was broken if only because Layle fell. He hit the bed and pushed himself up onto his elbows just as the Selkie was climbing up over him.

"Layle," Keiss ran his hand through the Crystal Bearer's hair. "I've missed you, did you know that?"

He chuckled as the red head closed the distance between their faces again. "I got that feeling…"

* * *

Keiss wasted no time getting Layle's shirt off of him. Actually Layle couldn't quiet recall when it came off. He just knew it was because he could fell the Skelie's nails dragging down the front of his chest. Somewhere between the kissing and him unbuttoning Keiss' shorts; that had to have been when he removed it. Right now he had one hand down the back of his partner's falling pants and the other wrapped around his erection. He jerked Keiss off at a steady rhythm as the Selkie continued to grope over his body with his hands.

The red head was still retaking in every inch of his partner's body. It'd been so long since he'd seen him. He'd almost forgotten what Layle was like. The sound of his voice, the color of his hair, the taste of his lips. He didn't want to rush his re-meeting with the Crystal Bearer, and yet he was quickly losing control of that thought. His heart was racing faster with every moment and every touch from his partner's hands. He was sure he'd ripped the yellow shirt the Clavat often wore in his haste to remove it. Just as he was certain he heard the faint sound of a button ripping from its seams as his hands made their way to Layle's jeans.

The idea of taking his time was quickly being pushed aside by his desire.

Keiss pushed Layle back down to lie flat on the bed and tugged on the tops of his jeans pulling them down. The Clavat had been forced to let go of him no that he was on his back. He ran his fingers over Layle's body one more time, taking it in before it settled in his mind, he couldn't take his time. It had just been too long.

The Selkie leaned back down and kissed his partner again, this time Layle reached up and grabbed his shoulders. He could feel the Clavat's finger nails skinning into his back as he pushed his legs open and forced himself inside. Layle broke the kiss and let out a startled cry. Keiss could feel his body rise up off the top of the bed slightly as he thrust forward. The Clavat's nails were digging deeper into his skin, more than likely breaking it, but that didn't slow him down.

He kissed down his partner's neck as his head tilted back. With each roll forward of his hips he could hear the Crystal Bearer gasping his name. It was a sound he'd gone to long without. The sound of his name as shouted by his partner, the tasted of the sweat beading on his skin, the warmth of his body wrapped around him. They were all things he had to take in all over again. Things he'd almost forgotten. Things he now wanted to drown himself in.

Keiss pulled back from Layle, the Clavat's nails scraping along the curved tops of his shoulders as he did. He pushed himself up right, with one foot off the bed and on the floor. The red head grabbed the blond's hips, his own nail's sinking in, before he rammed forward. At once Layle jerked up from the action. His hands tangled up in the bed sheets as Keiss pounded into him. In between his groans and utterances of the Selkie's name, Keiss could make out Layle demanding more from him.

To go faster. To push harder. To not stop. Even after he'd reached his climax, he kept asking him for more.

How could he have wanted to take his time? When this was what he really desired.

* * *

He obliged his partner's demands again and again for the rest of evening. Until the Selkie's body was worn out, until the most coherent word from the Clavat was a simple whispered 'yeah'.

Keiss rested in the Clavat's bed staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, despite how tired he was. With one hand he absently played with the ends of the Clavat's short blond hair. Twisting it in between his fingers. Layle was cozied up right next to him, his head resting on the Selkie's shoulder.

"…Keiss…?" The Selkie stopped playing with his hair. He'd thought the Clavat was asleep.

"What, what is it?"

"…I missed this."

The Selkie chuckled and lowered his hand, letting his arm rest around his partner. "Yeah, I missed it too. …Don't go anywhere, ever again okay?"

"…Don't worry… You can't get rid of me if you tried."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah- Wow, you know I think its been over ten chapters since we had one of those. But the boys are back together! Sorry if I missed an errors along the way. I'll see you all next update. Which will come after I update my other story.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** I know I know all of you are side eying me so hard right now. Like, Draggy! You just did a three chapter, long long chapter update, why is there only ONE this time. Well I didn't want to break up the next two, but Chapter Forty-Four isn't quiet ready...and I wanted to respond to you guys. So, here's a onesy! Also this chapter kind of kicks off the 2/3 point of the story. I can't believe I'm starting to get close to the end... But don't worry we've got more to go yet!

Responses to reviews at the end!

Oh yeah, totally a name change! Thank you Tempest for reminding me!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three**

* * *

The next morning Keiss woke up to the smell of something cooking. Which he knew was wrong because the only thing there was to eat in the kitchen was a bunch of striped apples. And a few bottles of Rainbow Grape wine. The Selkie rolled over from the side of the bed he was hanging off of and looked around. He was in Layle's room.

"…Layle?" He got out of the bed and grabbed his clothes as he ventured out into the front room. Sure enough the smell of something cooking was stronger. He was pretty sure it was eggs.

The Clavat was standing in the kitchen his back to him as he worked over the stove. All of Keiss' clutter had been cleared off the table and was piled up on the couch, save for the contract he had looked at yesterday. The red head walked over confused and came to stand next to his partner. "…Where did you… get food?"

"The store." Layle didn't look at him as he flipped the eggs over in the skillet. He was actually making a large omelet to split between the two of them. There were a few vegetable ends left on the counter, but most of it was folded up in the yellow mass. "Can I just say I have no idea how you live on apples and booze."

"…When did you go to the store?"

"Keiss, it's the middle of the morning. You slept in."

The red head looked over at the clock, indeed he had slept in. He turned away from Layle and opened the fridge. There was food in it. Actual food again. He closed it and looked over at the counter to see the coffee pot had coffee in it too. The Crystal Bearer dumped the omelet onto a plate and cut it in half just as Keiss walked back over to him. The Selkie forcibly grabbed his face on either sides and made him look at him.

"Have I ever told you that I love that you grew up with a totalitarian mother that forced you to eat right and know how to take care of yourself?"

"…If by that you mean all those times you've referred to me as a 'back water, inbreed, idiot, uneducated, unrefined, hilly billy, hick, bumpkin', then yes. You've mentioned this."

Keiss smiled and let go of his partners face to take his plate and sit down. He ate happily while the Clavat took a seat across from him. "Okay, so after breakfast, we need to think of what to do next."

"To do next?" Layle looked surprised. "Aren't we doing that contract?" He motioned to the transport mission plans on the table.

"You want to do that?" Keiss seemed shocked. "I figured you'd want me to find a way to break us into Rebena Te Ra to find that girl from Marr's Pass…"

"You heard about that?"

"I was _looking_ for you! Of course I heard about!" He took another bite of his breakfast as Layle picked up the paper.

"Well that's why I want to do this mission, Keiss;" He held it up for the Selkie to read over the manifest on the back, "That weapons depot on Kilanda is getting supplies form the medical facility in Rebena Te Ra."

The Selkie almost chocked on the food in his mouth. He snatched the paper away from Layle and read over it. How had he missed that! Was he so worried about Layle that he was really looking over crucial information like that? What other things had he missed?

"We've got until this afternoon to respond…"

Keiss swallowed and hit his chest with his fist, "We're going to take it." He looked around for a pen to sign the contract, "There's no reason in the world a place stocking weapons should be getting in shipments from a supposed medical center."

Layle nodded, "And to think Clockwork said you weren't trust worthy."

* * *

For the rest of the morning Layle regretted bringing up the time casting Lilty. From the moment he said 'Clockwork' to now, Keiss had been pestering him about her. Apparently she paid him a visit after their encounter in Marr's Pass. At least she hadn't tried to kill him again right?

"Layle, I mean it… Where did you run into her?" The Selkie leaned up against the elevator wall as they rode it up to the Lieutenant's office.

"Keiss, I told you. I promised I wouldn't say anything."

"You promised _who_?"

"A friend," Layle shrugged. He kept his back to the red head.

"What friend! You spend all your time with me or working. I know everyone you know."

"Keiss, I _was_ without you for a month. And I made a promise. So just relax, okay? I'll tell you when it's important." The doors to the elevator opened and the Crystal Bearer stepped out, the Selkie hot on his heels.

"…You wouldn't hold out important information on me, would you, Layle? Not something that I could really use, something that would make this whole thing go a lot smoother, would you?" He stared at his partner. But Layle didn't react as they walked into the office.

It honestly wasn't _that_ important that Clockwork lived in Marr's-

"-losie, at her home, yes." Layle's thoughts were cut off by a conversation taking place in the office. Regal was speaking to the secretary as she handed him a packet of notes. "Lieutenant Spinosa is collecting the Doctor's messages until he returns."

"Why aren't you out there with her? It must be terrifying, having that happen."

"I am not worried," He tucked the packet under his arm. "They've increased security in the city by tenfold. And every Crystal Bearer within the city limits has been rounded up and accounted for. Though I do wish she'd have contacted us on the matter sooner." Regal looked up as Keiss and Layle stopped a few feet away from them. He shooed the secretary off before addressing the two mercenaries. "So, the Crystal Bearer is back."

"Yeah," Layle watched the secretary leave out the corner of his eye. "Something wrong, Regal?"

The rose haired Lilty scoffed, "Nothing that concerns you two. Just dealing with the insecurities of the staff."

Keiss shifted on his feet, "Really, cause it sounds like your girl's in a bit of trouble again. Wasn't she in trouble a few months ago? Maybe you ought go and visit her. Layle and I can make sure that Spinosa gets that packet."

"I promise you that won't be necessary. I'm not needed to deal with a simple thieving Crystal Bearer."

Layle blinked a few times, "Thieving? Bearer? …In Marr's Pass?"

"Yes, someone broke into Dr. Oides' estate. They've more than likely been caught by now."

Keiss twisted his lips, "The doctor's estate in Marr's Pass… Now why didn't I think to go there…?" The Selkie crossed his arms. He really had been so focused on Layle he skipped over important information. But the Bearer hadn't. Layle looked at his partner out the corner of his eyes. It wasn't important. What were the chances? Surly a coincidence, right?

Right.

Besides, he did promise not a word.

As the two were thinking about what Regal had just said the Lieutenant exited off the elevator. The man looked the two mercenaries over, his usual serious expression set on his face. "Keiss, I see you've returned with the Crystal Bearer."

The two turned around and the Selkie smiled, "But of course. I said I would."

"That's good to see," he walked past them, "After what happened in Conall Curach I wasn't sure if I would be able to pair you up with another partner."

"…What happened in Connal Curach?" Layle muttered to Keiss as they followed the Lieutenant.

"Ah, nothing, I just got stuff with a real clownish hot head."

"…" Layle eyed him curiously. What was that supposed to mean?

Spinosa took a seat at his desk as Keiss handed over the contract. The plum haired Lilty took it with a smile. "I'm glad to know you're taking this mission actually."

"You are?" Regal looked at the two with doubt.

"I am. The more pilots we have the better."

"…The more?" Keiss put his hands on his head, "The contract doesn't say anything about 'more' pilots."

"No it doesn't…" Spinosa reached into his desk and pulled out a map. "You'll be landing on the far side of Rivelgauge. There will be ten other single pilot ships there and one military vessel. Each of the escort ships will be equipped to handle this mission-"

"Wait, modifications to the ship? To my ship?"

"Just minor ones. For the extreme temperatures, and to handle our latest problem." Spinosa pushed the map and another paper toward Keiss. "We've tried to get this shipment to Kilanda two times, two different ways. And each time the shipment is interrupted. The part needed for the construction taking place out on the island is tampered with each and every time. So this time we are going by air, with a full escort."

Keiss took the notes and glanced at them before handing them over to Layle. The Clavat eyed it, though it didn't really make sense to him. Some sort of odd regulatory system, an undisclosed power source, and a control mother board.

"These pieces, the parts for the controlling unit need to make it there especially. This project is entering into its final stages. And I wish to have to High Commander Jegran before he propositions the King for the final step of the process."

"The High Commander?" Keiss interest perked up. "The High Commander will be filled in on this project?"

Spinosa leaned back in his seat with a smile, "If this delivery goes as planned, I will see to it that you make it onto the top of his next contractor list."

* * *

The next morning the boys flew out of Alfitaria toward the mountain range. The Holy Mountain was a sacred place to the Clavat Tribe. It was where they went to reconnect with their ancestors, to cleanse their souls, to be closer to nature. There was a Monastery there built over an ancient hot spring, one that had bubbled up the meteorite a thousand years ago, used to exercise demons and cleanse the soul. Though time and forgetfulness and snow drifts had caused the actual location of the meteorite crash to be lost, it was still believed that it was somewhere within the general vicinity of the Monastery. It sat on a high cliff overlooking a great chasm that many believed to be the ancient pit that once was the source of all the worlds Miasma. It was impossible to see the bottom and anyone that had tried to venture down there, be it by Chocobo or by airship either barely made it back warning of giant unnatural beast, or never returned at all.

And so most of the great mountain range's darker depths went unexplored.

However none of that really mattered to Keiss and Layle right now. All that mattered to Keiss was the High Commander. He had started talking about it about twenty minutes ago, and hadn't shut up. Layle almost wished he'd go back to complaining about the cold.

The mercenaries were waiting along with the other escort ships as the Military vessel was loaded up with supplies from Rebena Te Ra. There was no way up the mountain save for by for or wagon, so the supplies had been hauled up by Clavat's from the ancient city remade on wagons drawn by Chocobo and Paopamouse. Spinosa and Regal were there of course overseeing the loading and the modifications to the escort ships.

"Just think… After this, we can take a mission from High Commander Jegran," Keiss kept his arms crossed as he spoke. The snow was up to their calves. It was probably the only time Layle ever saw the Selkie where closed shoes. "And with your powers, and my brains, I'm going to go right to top of his favorites…"

"Keiss," Layle had his hands stuck in his pockets.

"We'll get better missions and better pay-"

"Keiss…"

"And then, and then after we've earned his trust, maybe another couple of months' worth of work. Maybe less if something big comes up- I'll get an officer's position and-"

"K-EISS!" Layle reached out and hit the Selkie's shoulder. His partner let out a startled surprise. "Will you focus?"

The Selkie grumbled. "I'm focused! I'm focused! Can't I at least dream a little? This is big for me…" Layle rolled his eyes. He knew he could trust Keiss, but he'd be damned if it didn't annoy him how as soon as someone even uttered the words 'High Commander' the Selkie was lost to him. "Okay, let's go over the plan again…"

Layle looked onward as the Lilties installed a new component to the Acote. "We'll get to the facility, and the ship will mysteriously malfunction due to the added part…"

"Right, now I'll have to stay with it since you don't know a damn thing about airships. But while I'm in the hanger-"

"-I'll take the opportunity to snoop around and see what I can find."

"Remember you can't get caught, Layle."

"Come on, Keiss," the gravity Bearer shrugged, "I won't get caught."

His partner reached into his coat and handed him a camera, "You'd better not. And make sure you get decent shots of everything you find."

Layle took it and shoved it into his jacket. "No worries. You can't count on me."

As soon as he tucked the camera away Spinosa called all the pilots to attention. "Listen up, all of you!" He shouted at them over the snow. "This mission is very important. This project is on a timed schedule. And we cannot afford to lose any of the materials we are taking to Kilanda!" The varying pilots all stood around listing to Spinosa intently. No one said anything. Mostly because they were two cold. One pilot of was even bundled up to the point that would couldn't see his face. A helmet, goggled, scarf, giant jacket. They were just a mass of clothes.

"The most important piece, the one that is most frequently damaged during this supply run is our main concern. As such, to protect the real master control board, each of your ships in addition to the modifications they've received, have been given a small shipment of cargo. Every one of these is a decoy master control. However the manifest and the information sent out states that one of you is carrying the component. …Should the saboteur strike again, they will more than like attempt to take down your ships."

"…boy what a bunch of swell guys the Military are…" Keiss elbowed Layle and shushed him.

"The real component is of course safe on the main ship. It is your job to see that we make it to Kilanda. And do your best to preserve your own ships. Do I make myself clear?" The pilots all gave an affirmation. "Then let's move out!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Layle sat in the cockpit of the Acote messing with the knobs of the burnt out radio. "I get the radio fixed, and you _destroy_ it. And then don't get it refixed?"

"I didn't destroy it…" Keiss shook his head, though Layle couldn't see it. "Besides you need to be paying attention. And be on the lookout for our saboteur."

"You know its Clockwork…"

"It's _always_ Clockwork. She's everywhere! I can't understand how she always knows what the Military is doing…"

"…She's got a bunch of files on her desk on all the upcoming missions."

"What?"

"I said she's probably got some sort of spy, equipment, thing- hey does that cloud look like Cid to you?"

"…_Layle._"

"Just don't worry about it, Keiss." The Clavat shut the tube before his partner could respond. He leaned over the side of the crow's nest, the cold air nipping at his face. But it was starting to warm up the further out they got from the mountains. Soon they'd be flying over the ocean. His goggles at least kept his eyes from being bothered by the wind whipping around. "Vill," he uttered the name as he watched the other ships in formation around the Military's cargo ship. "Vill-?" He was sure if he gave the half a name to Keiss the Selkie would dig up the rest in a heartbeat. He'd probably also turn her in without a second though.

That didn't mean Keiss was out to betray him, he just had no tolerance for Clockwork. He knew that. She was always in his way. Always trying to kill him or persuade Layle to ditch him.

As he watched the ships he noticed one break formation. It started to descend towards one of the other ships, and then suddenly opened fire. There was a bright flash as the ships engine was hit and it burst into flame.

"Whoa!" Keiss had seen it too, out the corner of his eye. He turned his head as the ship started to go down and the one that fired upon it turned heading towards the next.

"Attention all ships. Attention all ships-" The soldiers in the main cargo vessel began to send out a call to the escort pilots to take out the rouge. Layle looked on as the ships closest to the saboteur started to circle around it and open fire. The pilot didn't try to fire back. The ship was riddled bullet holes and caught fire. The Clavat looked on as the ship started to ascend. The pilot was pulling it up higher and higher over the two that had shot at it. Just before it gave out he could see the door fly off the side and someone jumped out without a parachute.

The next thing he saw was bubble of silver light slowing the falling individual allowing them to land on the top of one of the other fighter ships.

"Keiss!" Layle flipped open the communication tube. "Fly over there! Clockwork's jumping ships!"

"She's doing what!?"

Layle looked back over to see a gold light encase on the ships wings. Clockwork was using her magic to manipulate it its direction. It was starting to spiral out of control. "Just fly over there!" He felt the Acote change direction as it pulled in toward the ship starting to waiver out of control.

"Just what do you think you're going to do?"

Layle could hear Keiss shouting at him through the tube but he was already climbing out of the crow's nest and up over the wings of their air ship. He held on using his powers and watched as the ship Clockwork was manipulating was shot at by another. They blew holes right in the wings causing it to start to plummet. The time controlling girl let go and allowed herself to be caught by the wind. She used her powers to steady her fall and landed on another ship. Layle stood up on the wing and jumped off; using his magic to propel himself the direction the time wielding Lilty had fallen.

Some inside the ship Keiss screamed. And cursed. And shook his head as he caught sight of the Clavat falling from his ship.

The air rushed past Layle's face as he fell. The fact that it was steadily getting warmer was now more apparent than ever. He used his magic to take hold of the end of the single pilot ship's wing and drew himself in. He landed in a crouching position, the noise his impact made caused the other bearer to turn around. She was covered from head to toe, her face concealed by a helmet, scarf and goggles.

"Clockwork!" Layle stood up on the shaky wing. "What do you think you're doing?"

The Lilty maiden removed the excess gear and let be swept away by the force of the wind, "I should ask you the same!"

"Look! Messing up the Military's plans is one thing… But you're shooting down planes! You're killing people!"

"They have parachutes. It's not my fault if they won't use them!"

"You can't just blast them out of the sky! That's not right!"

"Do you think it was _right_ when they took Phelia!?" Layle didn't say anything to her. She sneered, "That's what I thought." The Lilty raised her hand and cast a haste spell on the wing closest to her. The plane started to shift and Layle used his powers to keep himself up right. He grabbed the end of the opposite wing with his power's trying to stead the air ship.

"Clockwork! Clockwork! You have to stop! You're interfering with our plan!"

"Your plan!" She scoffed, "You meant he Selkie's ambition! Don't think I didn't hear him! He only cares about seeing the High Commander!"

"That's not true! Look you've got to trust me!"

"Like the twins trusted you?" Before the conversation could continue the two heard a loud bang. The pilot had kicked open his door and jumped from the ship. As soon as he was clear the rest started to open fire on the Crystal Bearers. Well, all except for Keiss. The Selkie was desperately trying to hail the other ships and tell them not to shoot. However the Lieutenant had already given the order to do whatever it took to take out the time controlling Lilty.

Clockwork released her hold on the ship and ran towards Layle. The Clavat side stepped her to avoid a head on collision allowing her to rush past him and jump from the plane. She landed on yet another and started the processes of trying to bring it down all over again. Layle shook his head and gave chase. He landed just behind her on the plane. He hit the wing rolling and pushed himself up to stand. This time he didn't bother trying to talk, he just rushed her, tackling her to the ground.

The woman shouted and struggled against him trying to push him off.

"Let go of me!"

"No! You have to listen to me, Vill!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her leg up to get her knee between the two of them and used it to push them apart. Layle felt himself be pushed back, and he started to fall to the side. He hit the top of the air ship and rolled, the other Crystal Bearer rolled with him. The pilot was barrel rolling and looping the ship to shake them off.

Clockwork screamed as she started to fall. Layle reached put his hand to her and grabbed her arm. With his other hand he hooked the ship with his magic and held on as it rolled through the sky. The other pilots continued to shoot at them.

"Spinosa!" Keiss hailed the main ship. "Order them to stop! Layle's got the girl! You're going to kill them both!"

"Keiss, the Crystal Bearer put himself in the way of the operation the moment he left your ship. We will not risk her reaching the vessel with the control unit within it. I will not resend the order."

The Selkie slammed his hand down on the radio and pushed down the control stick of his plane. Maybe he could catch Layle if he timed it just right.

Layle struggled to hang onto the ship as it kept rolling over and over. The longer they tumbled the more he could feel his grip weakening.

"Layle!" Clockwork shouted at him. "Let go!"

"What! Are you mad! There's nothing for us to land onto to!"

"Trust me!" Layle looked at her. She was squeezing his arm as tightly as he was holding onto her. The Clavat hesitated, but he let go. Clockwork cast a slow spell on them as they fell. With the plane tumbling around them, the spell slowed their fall enough so that to two landed back on the roof of the little fighter plane. This time when it rolled again Clockwork let go of Layle and used her magic to slide along the side until she was at the cockpit door. Layle held on with both hands watching her disappear inside the airship.

Another moment latter the rolling finally stopped and his head was spinning. He could vaguely hear the sound of a man's scream fading on the wind. Clockwork had forcibly ejected the pilot. He did his best to get to his feet just in time to see the ship fire its guns at another. He swore under his breath and pulled himself along until he could swing down into the open cockpit door.

"Vill!"

"Yes?" The Lilty didn't look at him as she set her sights on the next closest ship, the Acote.

Layle lunged at her and grabbed the control stick. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Let go of me!" The two struggled as she kept firing trying to shoot Keiss down. The Selkie dodged each attack but didn't return fire. Instead his voice came through the radio telling Layle to jump out before he shot down with her. The Lilty jerked the plane to the side, tilting it so the Clavat was sliding back towards the open door. Layle held onto the chair as the plane continued forward on its side.

"Clockwork! You have to stop! It can't go on like this!"

"You're right, Layle!" She turned to face him and kicked him in the chest. "It can't!" The gravity Bearer was knocked back. He spread out his arms to grab the door frame of the cockpit. The warm air rising up from the ocean was hitting his back and causing his jacket to flutter widely. Clockwork turned her attention back towards Keiss' ship and took aim again. Layle raised one hand and grabbed the control pulling it and tilting the ship further. Again the shot missed the Acote.

Clockwork let out a cry of aggravation and turned toward Layle. She cast a haste spell on his hand still gripping the door causing his grip to slide free faster.

"Clockwork!"

"No hard feelings okay?" She smiled at him and raised her hand again, "I'll even help you out!" Layle felt his hand lose hold of the door frame. He tried to use his gravity to pull himself back in, but instead his line connected with a slow spell Clockwork cast his direction. The resulting slowaga spell wrapped around his body creating a bubble that allowed him to fall slowly from the airship.

Clockwork nodded with a smile and turned her attention back to the skies, just in time to see the Acote firing directly at her. She pulled up hastily, but the back of her ship was still hit. She could feel the controls giving out as it started to spin out of control.

Layle watched as his partner shot out Clockwork's engine. He gave a cheer as Keiss turned the airship towards him flying down to catch him.

"Hang on, Layle!" Keiss was closing in on his partner when he heard Spinosa's voice come over the radio.

"Keiss where do you think you're going?"

"I have to catch Layle!" He kept his eyes trained on the Crystal Bearer as the slow spell he was encased was slowly being swallowed up by the clouds.

"Keiss, turn around and return to formation, immediately."

"Are you kidding me!?" The Acote followed into the clouds, Keiss could still see the silver light. Just behind him Clockworks ship was falling.

"You need to pull up or you will be knocked out of the sky!"

"I can make it! Just let me-"

"Keiss! Your ship is the one with the real control until for the weapon on board! We cannot risk you losing that piece of equipment over some Crystal Bearer!" Keiss was struck by the words. The decoy cargo on his ship was the real thing. He kept pushing his ship to descend after Layle. "Keiss! That saboteur is right on your tail! Pull up! Pull up now!"

He Selkie grit his teeth, he knew he could make it. Layle was so close.

"Shoot the Crystal Bearer out of the sky. Make him pull up!" Keiss' breath caught in his lungs. He jerked the controls of his ship, pulling to the side and then back up. He heard the fire from another ship, but saw nothing. The Selkie looked back over his shoulder to see what was left of Clockworks ship falling and two shots disappear into the clouds.

"…Layle…"

* * *

The Crystal Bearer looked on startled as he saw his partner's ship pull away. He was so close. Why? Why did he leave him? A second more and Layle could have hooked onto the ship. The next thing he saw was the fireball that was once the ship Clockwork had been flying. Was she still in there? The wreckage was barreling towards him fast, and he had no way to avoid it.

Layle held up his hands, ready to put everything he had into a shield to protect himself, when suddenly the falling mass exploded. It had been struck from above by the other ships firing. The resulting explosion pushed his slowaga bubble down faster. The clouds rushed by revealing that he was falling straight into the ocean. The Crystal Bearer looked around frantically. There was nothing nearby. Nothing by water in every direction.

He kept scanning the sky line as he plummeted until finally he could see land off in the distance. It had to be a mile or two away from where he was falling. An outline of jagged rocky cliffs along the coastline of Alfitaria. There was no way he was going to make that, he thought.

The Crystal Bearer looked back down and put his hands against the spell. He put everything he could into a gravity field to protect him from the inevitable violent splash down he was about to experience.

When the water collided with the bubble the force of it rocked him and slammed him around. His spell burst and instantly the salt water came rushing in around him. He struggled to swim upward back to the surface. As he swam up bits and piece of the destroyed airship fell into the water around him. He broke the surface gasping and shaking his head. He coughed and looked around frantically trying to remember which way it was he saw land. He looked around him and swam toward a piece of the downed airship's wings that had floated up to the surface.

Layle grabbed hold of it and used to help keep himself a float as he started to kick, pushing shelf toward the coast line.

* * *

It was a long way to go. And the sun was not helping. Nor was the amount of salt water he'd swallowed when he crashed into the ocean. Not to mention the weight of his coat.

Why had Keiss turned the ship? Was it to avoid the falling debris? But then why didn't he keep flying overhead to pick him up after he hit the water?

The Clavat looked up at the sky; there wasn't an airship in sight. Surly the Selkie didn't continue onto Kilanda without him? He wouldn't! Not after everything that happened, he wouldn't just leave him? …Would he? They had plan to carry out after all. Not to mention Clockwork was still out there somewhere. Maybe…

By the time Layle reached the shore he couldn't think any more about Keiss, or where he was, or if Clockwork had survived. He was exhausted. He had to have been half swimming half floating on the ship wing for hours. The Clavat could barely stand as he pulled himself out of the water. He felt sick, and thirsty. Fuck standing, he crawled his way up onto the beach.

He couldn't see anyone around. The shore here was very narrow, and before him there was just a tall grey and tan cliff face. He wasn't even sure if he was close to anyone that could help him.

He let himself drop onto the sand and rolled over onto his back. Maybe he'd just wait her for a while. Keiss would come back and see him here. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. He lay there on the beach exhausted. Too exhausted to think beyond wondering just where in Alfitaria he had washed up…

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! OMG! You guys the reviews. I get a happy little flutter every time I get one, or even just a new fav! Really. Also I'm super hyped to know so many of you have been here for this long. Some of your names I recognize, but then others I don't. I have to start back tracking to see who got here and when and where... Tempest Road I DO remember you! Cause your rose icon, I always felt it was pretty. I feel you on the whole, no rewriting a review after it gets magically eaten. :/

Bindweed thank you for always leaving a review! Its much appreciated!

And one I missed last time, Hellosinnamonroll! I know I've been here for like ever too! Holy cow! You guys are awesome!

Neko- **Make an account so I can PM you! No one wants to read my long ass rants back to you!**

Anyway! I actually DID read that about how Layle and Keiss met. I kind of throw canon to the wind though for somethings though. But it does come up in my other story that way. Ah! But I remember reading through both the English and Japanese versions of the developer's sites! Reading about how the boys met, the fact that Belle is obsessed with money becuase she grew up poor, about Althea's crystal origin. I even remember finding a bit on the Japanese site about the ladies that are always with Vaigali, and my friend, not me cause I don't know Japanese, translated it to something like they're there to try and help provided a suitable replacement for the guild. I was like, I knew those chicks were harem. And yes,I HAD to include the older areas... I wish the game world had been bigger. Oh how I wish.

Also, believe it or not for me pairing wise its Layle/AltheaKeissBelle. I know you're all looking at me like, but Draggy...We're in the midst of a 43 chapter slash fic. YEAH I KNOW. Believe me it kind of blew my mind that when I first got here I found a Belle/Jegran fic but none for Althea. I mean I was expecting the fanbase to be mostly Layle/Belle centric, but really? NONE for the princess? And I had to write this one because, as you said, most CB fics either were one shots or died. So here I am, with this story and another. And I've _totally not _thought up a Layle/Belle fic. Nor I have got a bunch of random one shot drabbles inspired by stuff from that site or random headcanons I've developed from writing these stories. These characters give me a lot of ideas okay _

And lastly, Neko, I LOVE that you catch things (or at least mention you've caught them, other could have caught them and just kept quiet). When I first did what you caught currently I was like, either that's too obvious or no one will pay attention. And then I did it again and again and no one said anything. Though I am sure after this one everyone knows. You probably know what the next segments going to be about too, cause you caught it a LONG TIME AGO. But anyway, I'm done ranting. Go make an account. PM me.

**That goes for anyone! Anyone can drop me a line, I'll gladly talk to you. I love talking to people in my fandoms X3**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **Ah! I'm back again! Wow that as a short wait right? And a twofer! You all can blame/thank Neko. and I know I know! I blew up Clockwork! Right? I did didn't I? Or did I? You won't find out in these two chapters. XD But you will get a cameo...

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four**

* * *

For the rest of the flight to Kilanda, Keiss was quiet. Even when he was hailed over the radio again and again, he didn't say a word. He was seething to himself. A deep seeded rage and nauseousness was brewing up inside him. And every time someone hailed the Acote he was ready to let it explode out of him.

But he didn't just yet.

The rest of the escort ships followed behind him, making sure he didn't go off course to try and go back for Layle again. If there was even anything left to go off course and collect. He'd seen the flickers of the explosion in the clouds. It must have struck Clockwork's falling ship.

The rest probably struck Layle.

That would mean they were gone? Both bearers gone in the blink of an eye. And Layle had just come back into his life…

Thinking about it made him sick; then made him angry.

By the time he landed on the airship runway in Kilanda he was squeezing the handle of the Actoe's controls so hard one would have thought he was trying to snap it in two. He didn't bother to get out and help unload the ship. Though he stayed inside the cockpit he could feel the nearly unbearable heat seeping into the ship. Everything had to be reinforced to keep the wires and internal work from shorting out. Outside Lilties ran around from ship to ship, opening them up and unloading their cargo. As soon as the hatch to the back of ship opened more of the blistering air poured in.

It amazed him how anyone could stand to work in it. Even for a Selkie, this weather was hot. He wondered what possessed the Military to build a base so close to an active volcanic island.

As soon as he heard a Lilty give him the all clear, Keiss flipped the switched on the Acote's control board, he started to close up the hatch and start up the engine. However they came a pounding at his cockpit door followed by shouting.

"Get back!" He shouted in return. "I'm going to take off!"

"Keiss, open your door!" The Selkie grumbled to himself in his native tongue as he reached over and unlocked the door. The Lieutenant put one foot inside the ship and leaned forward. "Shut down your ship and come into the base, I have a matter I want to discuss with you."

"No," He turned his attention forward looking out the window. "I'm taking off. I have to go get Layle." The red head leaned forward and continued to power up his engine.

"Keiss, you've been flying for hours. Even if he did survive by now he's drowned." The Lieutenant put a hand on the side of the door and smirked at him. "I want to reward you for a successful mission. Are you not interested in hearing what I will have to say to the High Commander about you?"

The Selkie's lips twisted as he turned to Spinosa. The plum haired Lilty smiled at him, but what happened next he had not predicted. Keiss leaned over from his seat and put his hand in the man's face shoving him back. "I don't give a damn, about you or your High Commander, you _rotten onion!_" He pushed Spinosa backward with one hand and pulled back on the control stick with the other. The Acote started to move forward as the Lieutenant fell out. He hit the ground and rolled to his side as the ship pulled away. Keiss continued forward past Lilties running to get out the way of his ship. They scrambled and ducked as it pulled forward and upward, then tilted to the side during its ascent to force the cockpit door close.

Regal ran over to Spinosa and pulled him to his feet. "Sir! Are you alright?!"

The man dusted himself off and looked up at the ship as it rounded the base and pulled out of sight. "We got what we needed… It doesn't matter if he goes."

"…But what about the Crystal Bearer?"

The Lieutenant crossed his arms in thought, "Send word to Rebena Te Ra, and see what Piper can cook up with what we have. We'll complete this one way or another." Regal turned his gaze toward the sky where Keiss had disappeared. As far as he was concerned they should have shot down the Selkie, not the Clavat.

* * *

Layle felt like he was still floating out in the ocean. He felt like his body was floating and his limbs were lying dead, weighed down to the sides. It was warm, not terribly hot. But lying out in the sun was baking him. Yet he didn't want to move. He was exhausted. He couldn't even open his eyes, yet he felt subconsciously he was floating. Floating up, and up, and up. Maybe he'd died?

He didn't even want to open his eyes to know. And he probably wouldn't have bothered if not for the sudden pain in his finger.

He let out a cry and waved his arm unleashing a gravity spell out form him. To his shock he dropped back to the ground, hitting the sand with a soft thud. The Hammer Crab that had so graciously clamped down on his finger went flying upward. As he opened his eyes he just barely caught sight of it disappearing into what he thought was some sort of purple ring shrinking in the sky.

Was he hallucinating? Was that a Miasma cloud?

He glanced around. There were no monsters. Layle looked back up at the sky, there was nothing there. Not even the crab that had tried to take his finger.

He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. It was covered with sand. So was the side of his face. And his hair. And in fact he was just as sandy as the beach itself. How long had he been asleep here?

The Clavat slowly forced himself to stand and sighed. "…Keiss…" He looked up and down the beach. "Keiss?" Had the Selkie never come for him? He started to walk forward, down the narrow strip of beach. He could see more debris from the crashed ship had made its way to shore. But no body.

"Clockwork…" He glanced about the wreckage as he passed it. "Did she drown out there?" He stopped and looked out at the ocean. Out the corner of his eye he thought he saw something drop out of the sky, but when he turned his head again it was just a flicker of purple light fading out. A Hammer Crab was scurrying along the ground though, disoriented it ran in circles. "…Okay… I'm, obviously…seeing things…" He turned and started to walk the beach again. "I need water." He looked back down at the ship parts coming up on shore. "Probably help finding Keiss as well."

* * *

The longer he walked the more he realized he wasn't going to find anyone here. The sides of the rocky walls were covered with barnacles and bits of reefs. Not to mention he could swear it seemed like the strip of land was getting narrower. This place is obviously covered up the tide when it came in. Meaning no one would be out here regularly. So he had to find where this part of the beach ended, or away up before the tide rolled in.

He continued to walk scanning the wall until he could spot what looked like a ledge up high above where the line of barnacles stopped. The Crystal Bearer used his magic to hook onto it and pulled himself up. He was hoping to just have place to look out for help, but to his surprise he found a cave. And further more a cave with a torch hanging from the entrance.

"Well, this is a good sign." He walked into the cave looking around. He could see a few more torches lighting the way ahead as he ventured into the cliff side. Layle walked deeper into the tunnel, however, he still saw no one. The tunnel itself had branching paths, all with torches sporadically placed. He took one turn, and then another. And another still. After ten minutes he was certain he was walking in a circle.

"Is this some sort of maze?" He started walking faster out of frustration. Going around, then left, then right, then right, and to the left. Finally he stopped and leaned against the wall. "This is not happening... It's a giant fucking circle!" He turned his head to the left and right sighing. Maybe he'd just sit here and wait for someone to arrive. As he was looking up and down the tunnel he caught sight of something on the wall across from him.

The Clavat pushed off his resting place and ran his fingers over the wall. There was a carving here, one you'd miss if you weren't looking directly at it. He supposed it was supposed to be words, or some sort of instructions. But it more or less looked like a bunch of symbols. "Selkie…" He lowered his hand and eyed them. "Too bad Chime says you can't just learn it…" He took one last look at the symbol memorizing it and started walking. He went slower this time looking at the walls until he found another marking. This one was on a corner. "I wonder then, if I take this tunnel, if I'll end up somewhere different…"

Layle proceeded down this tunnel, and down another that had a carving on its wall. He kept walking until he came to a new area where the floor of the tunnel had obviously given out. There were a few planks laid across it to bridge the gap. He started over them taking his time as the wood itself seemed like it was old and ready to give out. About half way across he stopped when something below caught his eye. Something was shining just next to his foot. He leaned down and scooped it up.

Just an old coin. The face of a woman was carved into it, but it didn't look like any gil he'd ever seen. And it was certainly heavier than any coin he'd ever had.

As he stood up the boards creaked again. Creaked and split just a bit. Layle looked back at the way he came and then the few feet he had to go. The Crystal Bearer inched forward listening to the wood start to split under his feet. Finally Layle gave up and ran for it. The boards instantly started to give way beneath him. He stretched out his hand to use his powers to hook onto the ceiling, the coin still clutched in his other hand. He grabbed it just in time to let the wood fall to another tunnel beneath him. When the dust settled Layle let go and dropped down into the room below.

When he landed he heard his feet connect with wood. Something that surprised him as the boards were all scattered around him. He stuffed the odd coin into his jacket pocket and turned around to get a good look at the room. It was filled with chest. Wall to wall old chest and trunks. He was even standing on one. The Crystal Bearer stepped down and tried to open it.

"Locked…" He took a step back and swung his foot, kicking it open with a burst of magic. The chest's lid flew back and the contents inside clanked and shook. It was filled to the brim with more of the odd gold coins. He reached down and picked up and hand full before letting it fall through his fingers. "…A-are they all…" Layle turned and ran to the neck chest kicking it open. An assortment of gems spilled out as it fell on to its side. He ran to another and kicked it open; this one was filled with gil he recognized. But the next had more ancient gold. Then silver. Art work. Weapons. Treasure. Treasure in every single trunk in the room.

Layle looked around at the assortment of open trunks and whistled, "I'm either in someplace I really shouldn't be… Or I should be really excited about."

"Down this way!" He turned his head, "I'm tellin' ya I heard something moving around!"

The Crystal Bearer looked toward the far side of the room. There were two long shadows moving along the wall against torch light. Someone was coming. He took a step back and got down to crouch behind one of the larger chest. Just as he hid to Selkie's walked into the room. Each was dressed in bright orange and yellow striped clothing with bandanas wrapped around their heads. One held a torch up to get a good look at the room.

"Wha'd I tell ya! Someone's been in here!"

'Selkies…' Layle watched them look over the trunks asking each other if anything was missing. 'They could help me get out of here. I shouldn't have to hid from-'

"Hey you scallywag!" One of them shouted, "Ifn' we find you in here you can't bet your hide you'll be answering to the other end of the Guild Master's sword!"

'Or hiding. Hiding is good. I'll just hide till they leave…' The two Selkies started to close the trunks and check around them, still calling out for their intruder to come forward and maybe they'd go easy on them. 'I can take a couple of Selkies. But still…' Layle picked up a gem on the ground and tossed it to the other end of the room. It ricocheted off the sides of the trunks until it hit the wall farthest away from him. The Two Selkies turned their heads and ran over to see what it was. As they turned their backs he got up and rushed out of the room and around the corner.

"Okay- obviously not someplace to stop and ask for directions!" Layle started running through the tunnels again, though this level was new to him. He had no clue which way to take. He started rounding corners, trying to find the directions carved into the walls again, and found himself running right into Selkie maiden making her way through the tunnels. They collided head on and he knocked her over. She looked up at him startled as he slipped around her, "Sorry about that!"

As soon as he turned to run she screamed something in Selkie, but he gathered he wasn't going to enjoy whatever was the result of her shouting.

He didn't get more than two turns away from her until he ran into another Selkie, rushing forward to respond to the call. He pointed at Layle and raised a pistol to stop him. The Crystal Bearer raised his hand and tossed him into the wall to run around him. He ran by the man as he was trying to pick himself up and took off down the tunnel he came from. If nothing else, these Selkie were going to lead him out of this maze.

* * *

Every so many turns Layle ran into another Selkie trying to stop him. The group following him through the tunnels was up to ten by the time he finally made it to where they were all coming from. A set of stairs that lead him up and out of the winding tunnel maze into another set of caverns. Up here there were two Selkie guards standing and waiting. They looked shocked to see Layle, but wasted no time drawing their knives to attack him. He blew past them, flipping them onto their backs as he ran. The Selkies in the caverns shouted and run as they say him being chased by the group. He rounded the corner to see a group of Selkie kids playing near what looked like a ledge dropping off from these tunnels. A few of them had little boards in their hands and one was standing up onto of the ledge.

Layle grabbed the kid standing up over the others and tossed him back at the mob chasing him. The kids screamed as he hopped the ledge and found himself landing feet first into a running stream.

If not for his magic he'd have gotten swept away by it, but the moment his feet hit the water Layle extended his hands and made a barrier between himself and the water allowing him to ride it down to its end. He looked back to see the Selkie's still following him all riding boards they'd stolen form the kids. Those that had guns were shooting at him.

"Come on! I don't even want to be here!" The rushing waterway came to an abrupt end spitting him out onto another ledge. He started to run forward but came to a halt when it just ended into a drop off of a large cove. A large cover occupied by a shipwrecked vessel.

He looked out over it for a second, half acknowledging that it appeared to be split in two with both sides slanting inward, while he tried to think of where he was going to run to next. From behind the first Selkie landed and tried to tackle him. Layle jumped over the side of the ledge and out of the way. He landed with a roll and took off across a net and rope bridge that connected the cliff to what appeared to be a series of ship's mast built up into the rocks. He rounded the top of one mast and ran across another bridge toward the ship; bright red and purple flags hung from the sides fluttering in the wind. The Selkies on the bridges shouted and ducked as Layle ran by the guards hot on his tail.

As he got off the second bridge the Selkie maiden standing there screamed at him. She picked up the nearest thing she could, a black and white cat with a bright orange bow roaming the wooden platform and hurled it at him. Layle grabbed the cat as it tried to latch onto his face in fright. It hollered and clawed, and the bell around its neck chimed. He tossed it, to where he didn't know, he didn't have time to think about it. The woman had run, climbing up the ladder to the next level of the platform.

The Selkie's behind him were catching up now, and those that had caught sight of the commotion were running long before Layle got near them. He turned and jumped from the platform down to the deck of the damaged ship. Just as he landed what was left of the Selkies about, and the dozens of cats went scattering. Somewhere over head there was a bell being rung now. And a woman shouting the words 'Intruder' again and again.

More Selkies came running up from the bowels of the ship wielding swords and guns all ready to fight.

Layle hung his head and sighed. He was getting tired. Ship jumping. Swimming for miles. Nearly dying, now fighting endless waves of Selkies.

Keiss is going to pay for not catching him.

He ran at the crowd, hand raised and started flipping the attackers as they swarmed him. Layle used one hand to create a shield and the other to attack as the Selkie attempted to bring him down. For every two he knocked back another three took their place. It was truly never ending he felt. Fed up with them all he swung his hand at the ground and sent out a burst of energy that flipped every single one of them over. As the landed and rolled and struggled to get up he laughed.

"Finally!" The Clavat turned ready to flee again but this time none of the Selkie's tried to stop him. In fact he noticed those that were standing were backing away from one side of the ship. An odd silence fell over them. He turned back around to see another Selkie had emerged from the depths of the ship.

Much older than the group had been fighting, he seemed to tower above them by a good foot. He couldn't tell if that was how tall he actually was, or if it was the slant of the ship, or perhaps just his presence alone. Layle took note that he certainly looked much more hardened than any Selkie he'd ever seen; he had no hair on his head, save for one red ponytail and the beard that spread out around his neck with two long extensions sectioned off by gold rings. He was covered in plated grey armor from the waist down, but wore a large golden belt with a face like demon glaring at him. His arms were covered in the same material but his chest was exposed, and his eyes- or rather one eye, as the left side of his face was covered with a metallic guard to hide old scars- were fixed on him.

The rest of the Selkie's stepped back as the man cracked his knuckles. Layle shrugged his shoulders. 'So he's bigger than the rest. You know what they say, the bigger they are-' the Crystal Bearer rushed forward, his hand raised ready to snag the Selkie man and use him as a bulldozer to take out the crowd. He hooked his arm with a spell and started to drag him toward him. However as he pulled him the red headed Selkie was unstartled by his magic. He opened his hand to grab Layle's as soon as he was pulled within reach. And rather than Layle lifting him the Crystal Bearer found himself being hoisted up by his arm suddenly, his magic still binding them together, and he was flung across the deck. Layle collided with the main mast of the ship and his spell broke the tie between them.

"-the harder they hit…" He pushed off the mast and held his arm. That had hurt. But he wasn't done yet. Layle grabbed the nearest object a barrel left on deck and hurled at the Selkie. The man rushed forward and swung his fist at it, breaking it apart with one swing. As he punched it the Clavat ran around him using both hands to hook his opponent's legs and drag them out from under him. He pulled the Selkie towards him and then flung him back just as hard as he'd been thrown. To his surprise the man tumbled in the air and turned himself up right to land on his feet. He charged at him his shoulder down ready to ram him.

The Bearer put up a shield ready to block him and while he wasn't struck himself, the force of the blow sent him backward and knocked him off balance. While he tried to regain footing he was grabbed again by his arm and lifted up into the air. He cursed and used his free hand to push off the Selkie and out of his grip. The group of onlookers watching them duel cheered for the old man. Layle landed and fell back shaking his head.

There was no way he was going to lose to a non-Bearer. A monster? Maybe. Clockwork? Acceptable. But some overgrown old man? Never!

He took a stand, getting ready for his next attack. This time Layle would put everything he could into knocking that over grown Selkie flat on his ass. As if he knew Layle was going to make a desperate attempt the man raised his hand and beckoned him to attack. Layle smirked and ran at him. As he rushed forward he used his powers to jump up, high into the air, and then brought his fist down. The spell that encased his hand and his body, he was sure, was more than enough to beat even the strongest of his opponents.

And it probably would have been, if he hadn't already exhausted do much of himself earlier.

The Selkie raised his arms and crossed them over his face. Layle's fist connected with his armor and the resulting release of energy knocked everyone else back to the edges of the deck. The planks underneath his opponent cracked and caved in slightly. But the Selkie did not fall. As the spell died down he reached up and grabbed Layle, reaching through his gravity shield breaking it. Before Layle could react from the shock of the failed attack a fist connected with his face. He felt himself be flung again, this time to the ground.

And again he was punched, but this time in the chest, then in the gut. He felt the air being knocked out of him and just as he was gasping trying to recover the heel of the Selkie's foot came down right in the middle of his chest. Layle let out a cry and let his head dropped back to the deck. When the man moved away a swarm of Selkie ran forward and grabbed him. They held onto his arms and shoulders forced him to stand up right.

The Clavat pulled at his arms, trying to jerk them free. He clenched his fist ready to use another spell to knock them off of him when one of the Selkie's from the tunnel came forward and stood before the larger man.

"Guild Master! We caught this Crystal Bearer trying to steal from the Guild Store house!"

Layle stopped jerking his arms and looked up at the man, "Guild Master?"

The Selkie pointed back at him, "The chests were open, and he took out several guards! Not to mention the damage done to the tunnels!"

"Wait…Wait-!" Layle shook his head and started shouting. "I wasn't trying to steal anything!" The Selkie's turned to him. "I wasn't! I was just lost!"

"Lost in our private tunnels!?" The Selkie giving the report practically spat in his face as he spoke.

"Look! I'm telling the truth! I'm not a thief! I was just trying to find my way out and the floor gave away and I feel into that room! I don't want anything from you all! I don't need to take anything!"

"And just how did you end up in there, hmn?"

"A ship wreck. An airship! It crashed and I washed up on the beach." Layle nodded to the Selkie. The other turned toward the Guild Master. Layle looked up at him, slightly frowning as the man jerked his head to the side. The Selkie's holding him suddenly started to dig through his pockets and reach into his clothes. "Hey- Hey! What are you doing?" They kept searching until one of them found the gold coin tucked in his pocket. He flicked it toward the Selkie doing the talking, whom held up sneering at Layle.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, thief?"

"That- that is a fluke! I don't want that coin! I just picked it up off the ground!"

"Shipwrecked. A likely story." The Selkie crossed his arms. "Do you know what we do to those that try to steal from the Guild?"

Layle looked around at the Selkie's all glaring at him, "Uh… Give them a slap on the wrist and let them go?" To his surprise the group started to laugh. Another Selkie rolled a barrel over and put it before Layle while a girl came up with a long sword and handed it to the Guild Master.

"We let them choose their punishment." The speaker stepped aside as the group pushed Layle forward. The pulled his right arm out and started to roll up his sleeve while the Guild Master inspected the sword.

"Hey! Hey wait a minute!" He started to pull his arm back trying to cast a spell to send the group flying. "I didn't steal anything!" The Selkies continued to dog pile on him pushing him forward and down until he was kneeling at the barrel. "My ship crashed! I swear! I'm not a thief! I'm a mercenary! My partner's a Selkie for crying out loud!" He kicked out at the group behind him just as another grabbed his hand and one held his arm down to the top of the barrel.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Layle looked up at the Guild Master as he raised the sword high in the air. The Clavat's eyes for just a moment registered the red, yellow and purple hexagons along a pattern. "If you just give me time, I can prove it! He's on his way here!" The Clavat clenched his fist and turned his head as he saw the Guild Master drop his arm.

"DAMMIT KEISS WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Layle clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he waited for the blade to come down on his arm.

But it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the Selkie's backing away from him. Every one of them had a shocked look on their face. He lifted his head to look at the Guild Master. The sword was stopped just above his arm. There couldn't be more than an inch of space between the edge of the blade and his skin. He looked up into the man's one eye and saw it was filled with rage.

"What name did you say?" It was the first time he'd heard him spoke. And there was no mistaking that the gruff voice was filled with anger.

"A-a name?" The corner of Layle's lips twitched. "I, I said a name just now?" The Guild Master reached down and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and hoisted him up into the air.

"Cannon ball," The Guild Master swung him out to the side as Layle gripped his wrist trying to break free.

"W-what? What!?" The answer came soon enough as two Selkie's ran forward and grabbed one of Layle's legs. Before he could kick them off he felt something clamp around his ankle and he was dropped to the ground. He lifted his leg to see he'd been attached to a cannon ball. "Oh… A literal cannon ball…" Again he was grabbed by a group of Selkie's and dragged as the Guild Master started walking. Layle didn't try to fight them, but he was annoyed. "What is going on!? Hey! Where are you taking me?" The Selkie's hushed him as they made their way down into the ship.

* * *

Layle found the tilted floors disorienting, but the tribal residents seemed just fine. They approached a set of iron gates and the guard there opened the door for the Guild Master. They dragged him into the hall, the floor was covered with barnacles, and the wood was damp and smelled like rotting seaweed. The leader of the Guild stopped next to an iron grate on the floor where a few cats had gathered. The Guild Master grabbed Layle by his jacket again and lifted him up as the Selkies rolled the cannon ball down and into the cell bellow. It yanked on Layle's leg and kicked trying to alleviate the strain.

"You had better not be lying, Crystal Bearer, about Keiss coming for you," The Selkie tribal leader let Layle go and he dropped into the cell. There was a faint splash from the water that had gathered at the bottom. A few little fish scattered away from him. Up above the Selkie's closed the grate over his head. "You have an hour for Keiss to arrive and prove you aren't lying."

"A-an hour!" Layle shouted up through the grate. "But I don't know where he is! He doesn't even know where I am! Can't you give me more time?"

"I'm not the one timing you," Layle heard the Guild Master laughing to himself as he walked away, "The tide is."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, boy I certainly made him seem like a jerk didn't I. *o* Pffft- and I keep hearing this, but I refused to believe you all, but you like my fight scenes? Really? I think you all are readying something different then what I am posting.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **This chapter is MUCH shorter. No fighting. XD But there is another guest appearance...

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five**

* * *

Keiss had flown for hours searching for his friend. He'd circled back around to where the fighter plane had gone down and circled over the waters. He flew the Acote around the ocean scanning the surface until he caught sight of some of the wreckage drifting toward the shore line. Among it he couldn't see a body, so he still had hope.

The further he flew inland the more he saw, until he found himself flying along the southern coast of Alfitaria. The sight of the cliffs, the sand, the crystal clear waters and the sunlight reflecting off it caused an unsettling knot in his stomach. But this is where the debris had washed up. So this is where he would look. He turned the ship a bit further south to land at the airship dock near the largest structure along the cost.

The resort in Costa Faguita.

Keiss walked down the steps carved into the stone that lead down to the beach, the hotels, the shops, and the crowds of the sunny resort. Just like the Isle of Lynari the entire coast line was owned and controlled by the Selkie Tribe. Specifically, this area of land was ruled over by the Guild. No one answered to an elder here; all decisions were made directly by the Guild Master.

"I'm not going there…" He stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked out at the tourist filled beaches. "I'm not going anywhere near there. So there will be no trouble. I just have to ask if anyone has seen Layle. Surly she's washed up on the beach somewhere…"

Keiss started combing the beach, asking anyone if they had seen a blond Clavat with a large fur trimmed jacket. A sight that would obviously stand out in this hot weather. He tried asking all the Clavats he came across and even a few of the Selkie shop keepers. He walked the shore for a good twenty minutes asking anyone and everyone about his partner. He described him down to the crystal in his face, and every time came up empty handed.

"He has to be here," Keiss walked with his head down and kicked at the sand. "How can he _not_ be here?" He tried to think of where else he could go to find the Clavat when a beach ball struck him on the side of his head. It didn't hurt, but it certainly disrupted his thoughts. He picked it up and heard someone shouting at him. He turned his head to see three girls approaching him, one with long pink hair trailing down her back a flower clip to the side, the other with hair of the same color, but curled up into tow ponytails and a hat on her head. The last one, leading the group had short reddish brown hair. All three of them were dressed for a day at the beach.

"That's our ball," the obvious leader of the group spoke up. She held out her hands, "Give it back."

Keiss frowned at her. Normally he would have tossed it to them, but as of right now he was annoyed with his lack of leads to Layle's whereabouts. "Why don't you watch where you're tossing it?"

The girl crossed her arms and shifted to put her weight to one side, "Look, we're in the middle of a game. So can't you just give it back and go. Besides, your gloomy expression is ruining my day off."

"No one told you to look at me, anyway," Keiss continued to hold the ball in his hands.

"Can't we just have it back, please?" The girl with the pigtails spoke up, a bit more soft spoken then her friend. "It's really important."

"Yeah, the losers have to buy drinks," The long haired girl pointed at him, "And we're one point away from a free night at the bar."

"And I'm using that saved money to get some new equipment for my job, so hand it over," the brunette motioned for Keiss to toss her the ball.

"Sounds more to me like your one point into paying out someone else's tab."

The three girls looked at each other, and finally the leader spoke up, "Look you don't give me any trouble. Or I'll get a few of my Guild friends to make you hand it over."

Keiss couldn't help but chuckle, "You, uh, you're in the Selkie Guild?" He tilted his head smiling at her. "Where's your mark?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He kept smiling at her, "You must be a new Guild Member if you think calling them over will do anything to bother me."

She continued to glare at him, "Why? You know something I don't?" Keiss just shrugged in response to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey," The girl with the longest hair pointed at him, "Didn't I see you by the smoothie stand earlier, you were looking for a Clavat."

Keiss turned his attention toward the girl, "Yeah, I was… Why do you know something?"

"Well I-"

"Don't answer that!" The leader of the trio held up her hand. "Don't tell him _anything_."

The two pink haired girls turned toward their friend, "But, our ball, Bel-"

"I said, no." She rolled her eyes. "Even you two shouldn't know that information."

Keiss held out the ball to the leader, "Here. Tell me what you know." She snatched it from him and he pulled his hands back. The way she looked at him he felt like he'd just stuck his hand into a Coeurl's cage. "Well?"

"You think I'm going to tell you, for a ball? Boy are you clueless." She tucked the ball under her arm and gave him a toothy grin, "What's it worth to you?"

Keiss grumbled. If there was one thing he hated it about Guild Members it was the dealing and scheming part. "How much do you want?"

"Oh no, I'm not naming the price." She pointed at him, "You've been going up and down this beach asking everyone. Everyone but Guild Members. We watched. I don't know what fear you have of the Guild, but it's the only way you're going to get your answer. So you pay me. Then you get what you want."

Keiss glared at her. His reddish eyes locked with her brown ones. The two Selkies tried to stare each other down, the other girls just watched unsure what to do.

"Fine." Keiss dug out his wallet and pulled out a wad of gil. "Here." She took it from him and shook her head.

"What's all? Boy, for someone who walked this entire beach that Clavat, he's not worth much is he?"

"Just tell me what you know."

"Maybe, a Clavat fitting that description washed up on the beach. Can't tell you where. But he apparently made a huge mess."

"Well where is he now?" Keiss watched her fold up the money and tuck it into the top half of her bikini.

"What? You want to know that too?"

"Oh, just tell him so we can get back to our game." The girl with the pigtails elbowed her friend. She sighed but relented.

"There's a Clavat being held at the Guild right now. Something about stealing from the store house… He's supposed to be executed in an hour."

"Executed!" Keiss turned his head toward the northern exit of the beach. "In an hour!"

"Yeah, well that news was actually about thirty minutes old so-" The girl was cut off as Keiss turned to run for the path off the beach. "Hey!"

The red head turned back around and ran to her, shoving another wad of gil into her hands, "Thanks for the tip!" He took off running again.

The trio watched him leave and then looked down at the money falling out of their friend's hands. She let out a cheer and held it up high over her head, 'Girls! I am buying that new camera!"

* * *

Keiss ran toward the Selkie Guild's territory. His feet carried him through the winding paths of the cliff side out to the little pond that few Guild Members gathered at to start the mark of their territory. A few gathered their turned to tell him to leave, but words failed them as he ran by. Instead of chasing him off they followed, from a safe distance of course.

He left the hidden pond and its hushed secrets and made his way up into the cove just before the Guild Hall. Here the Selkie's practiced and trained and raced for fun. Just as he was exiting the tunnel when a little match was taking place. A few of the younger Guild Members were racing along the rope bridges trying to impress some of the girls. Their race interrupted however when Keiss pushed past one of the runners knocking him into the water. The rest shouted at him, but when he didn't stop, they too followed.

The Selkie's from the pond whispered and shouted at them not to touch him, to let him pass. Asking didn't they see his face?

At the other end of the cove there was a large cave opening. Hanging from it was a wooden frame with red and purple flags marked with Selkie symbols. They fluttered in the wind, welcoming all Guild Members and warding off all outsiders.

Keiss wasn't sure what they meant for him.

He ran into the cave, the following of Selkies growing behind him.

* * *

By the time he got off the river way to the Selkie Guild, there were a good thirty following him. It was not unlike what had taken place earlier that day, only this time there was no fighting. Just a sense of awe and hushed whispers.

"Is that really him?"

"It can't be."

"He looks so pale…"

"No he was much taller…"

Was he really so unrecognizable now? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He walked forward and looked out over the Guild's cove.

The Izymael looked just the same as when he left. The red and purple banners hung from the bridges and mast, and a bright yellow flag hung from its side. The tribal symbol painted on it in blue. Cats roamed the rope ways and the planks, men locked up in the prison overlooking the ship banged and rattled their bars. Selkies danced and played and drank in the salt air, and somewhere someone was strumming a familiar tune on a guitar that carried through the sea wind.

"What a strange feeling it is to be home." He glanced over his shoulder at his crowd and sighed. "Of course I can't just get in and get out and be done with it…" He started down the path towards the ship. A few Selkie's went past him, jumping off the ledges into the water below and swimming ahead to warn the Guild Master.

It was probably for the best.

He made it to the deck of the ship and by now, he was certain every Selkie in the cove was watching him. What a nightmare. He just wanted his partner back, now he had the eyes of his entire tribe on him. Not that he couldn't perform under pressure. In fact an audience was usually a good thing; it gave him witnesses to see how great he could be. But this is different. This is the Guild. This is the place he ran away from. The family he ran away from.

This is was the Guild Master.

The show was always different in your own home.

It's not that he couldn't best him. He had done so before, and he'd gladly do it again. Their arguments were always heated. Since the day he started having ideas of his own. There was no doubt that their arguments were as legendary as the ship and it's captain. When he made his way down the slanted stairwell toward the Guild Stateroom, the Selkies were lining the halls waiting to see what would happen.

What round of fighting would this be? Who would win? Would Keiss stay? He knew he wouldn't stay. The plan was to leave, always. But as for the fight, he knew he'd win. Not because he was smarter than last time, or wiser, or more certain.

But because this was Layle. It was different this time. He wasn't arguing for himself, he was arguing for his partner. His friend. Maybe more.

That made it different than before. That made the ship different, the hushed voices different, and the stares different. And seeing him again different.

He pushed open the doors to the state room, jaw set and mind determined. No matter what came up, he wasn't leaving without Layle. Even if he had to give a little to get him. He put on the best face he could and stood in the doorway. His arms out stretched holding the doors as he swung them open Keiss bellowed as he entered the room.

"VAIGALI!"

Across the room the Guild Master stood waiting. To his side were to Selkie ladies, speaking in whispered tones, but giggling just the same. The man was already standing and waiting in front of the banister that circled the center of the room and pool below; his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my ingrate son, finally come home with your tail between your legs?"

Keiss took a deep breath and started across the elaborate room. The Stateroom was beautiful, but he wondered if it had always been so. The low hung chandeliers, the yellow and green painted walls, the book shelf and display of the former captains finest raids splayed out behind his chair. It was awfully nice for a former mess hall. He wondered what it used to be like.

"I'm not here to apologize to you, Vaigali."

He snorted, watching Keiss round the room. "Then why return? Do you want me to send out of here, black and blue all over again?"

"I'm here for what's mine," Keiss stopped a foot away from him. "Give me my Crystal Bearer."

The rest of the Guild stood on the other side of the room watching the two speak. Vaigali and Keiss stared at each other, neither saying a word for the longest time.

"You have quite a lot a nerve, waltzing in here like you're someone important. Making demands upon me. For a prisoner I have a right too!"

"You have no right to Layle! He's mine! By contract! And by our work! He crashed here! He's not trespassing, you're kidnapping!"

"He was caught snooping round the Guild's funds. He's a thief-"

"Clavat's don't know the value of anything! They're a tribe of idiots! And believe me; I've seen where this one comes from! The lot of them don't know what's valuable versus what's garbage. He's not after your money. He's just here by mistake. Now hand him over and I'll be on my way."

The Guild Master turned his head to eye a clock on the wall before looking back to his prodigal son, "You're too late. His hour is up."

Keiss blinked a few times. He looked horrified. Was it not here that Layle was being kept? Every Selkie on the ship was here with them. How could Layle be executed already? "You- you! You _killed_ him!" Keiss lunged forward before he could think. He never made contact with the Guild Master though. Vaigali reached out and grabbed him in midair and held him up. He swung his legs trying to hit him and beat on his wrist with his fist. "You killed him! And he was _innocent_! He didn't do anything to you! Vaigali! Vaigali, he was my friend! You killed him! You idiot! You _murderer!_ I'll _never_ forgive you!"

The man turned and tossed Keiss to the ground. He landed with a thud and as Keiss rolled over a key was tossed onto his chest.

"I would think you'd remember, that that clock is five minutes fast," The Guild Master didn't look at him. "If I were you, I'd get down to the holding cell before the tide finishes coming in."

Keiss lifted the key bewildered, but didn't stay to talk. He scrambled to his feet and went running. The rest of the tribe moving out of his way as he ran.

One of the women approached Vaigali as soon as Keiss was gone. Her short red hair framed her face; she wore a dress with a purple and auburn top and a long white flowing skirt. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at him, "Why did you give him the key?"

Vaigail turned his gaze toward the door and smirked, "A first mate you care for is something too hard to come by to just let it go to waste."

* * *

Layle had managed to grab hold of the grate above his cell and was hanging on with his face pressed to the bars so he could breath. His legs were still pulled down by the iron ball he was tethered too. And now the cluster of cats at the grate had grown. They gathered there to fish out the little fish that came in with the tide. The one he'd tossed earlier with the bright orange bow, however, bat at his face. As if it was getting its own revenge.

"Buzz- buzz off will you! This is hard enough as it is!" He kept trying to shoo the cat away. He heard the iron door down the hall open followed by the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Layle! Layle! Are you still here!?"

"…Keiss?" The Clavat raised his hand through the grate. "Keiss! Here!"

The red head ran to the grate and dropped to his knees. He pushed the cats back as he opened the lock. "Hang on, Layle! I'll have it open in a second!"

"My leg, Keiss, I still can't get out!"

Keiss unlocked the grate and stood back looking over the keys. "It's okay! Just let go!" He opened the grate as Layle let go of it. Instantly the Crystal Bearer was pulled back down into the water. Keiss jumped in and swam to the bottom. He grabbed the shackle around Layle's ankle and unlocked it. The Clavat swam up and pulled himself out of the cell gasping for air. Keiss followed and pulled himself up over the edge. Layle laid down flat on the soaking wet floor while the red head pat him on the back.

"Layle? Layle are you okay?"

"Keiss… I-I nearly drowned twice today… was nearly blown up… fought my way through half the Selkie tribe…and _your father_ punched me several times in the face!"

"…I-I'm sorry about all of that…"

Layle rolled over and smiled at him, "All in all, it's been a pretty fun day." Keiss stared at him and shook his head. He was happy? How could he be happy? Layle pointed at him and sighed, "But don't get me wrong… I mean… The Guild Master, is your dad? …You- you owe me a lot of explaining."

"Yeah…" The heir to the Selkie Guild nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's about time I told you a thing or two."

* * *

**A/N:** Weeeee! You all are gonna be mad at me. Cause this update came so soon, and the next one is like, going to be a week away. SORRY.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **And I'm back! I had a killer time at work that kept em away. D8 Anyway~ Its time to spend some time on Keiss' home turf! Responses to my lovely reviewers at the end! As usual forgive me if I missed an error. I really should no proof read with headaches. I'm certain I've missed more than usual...

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six**

* * *

Keiss pulled Layle by the ends of his jacket's sleeves trying to hurry the Clavat along so they could get out of the ship. However his partner was moving rather slowly through the slanted hallways.

"Come on, Layle! The faster we get out of here the better."

"W-will you slow down!" Layle pulled his arms back from the Selkie and leaned against one of the walls. He let out a sigh. "Did you miss the part where I nearly blew up? Swam for crystal knows how long? And ran through a mountainside of caves and fought half your damn tribe!"

"You were _just_ laughing about all of that," the Selkie crossed his arms. "You thought it was fun, plus you're not hurt."

"I'm not hurt, but that doesn't mean I'm no tired!" Layle pulled at the clasp of his jacket's inner breast plate. He shrugged the coat off and it hit the floor with a loud thunk. It was weighed down from all the salt water it had soaked up. "I'm damn near indestructible, not full of infinite energy."

"Could have fooled me," As the two were talking the sound of foot steps coming down the hall caught Keiss' attention. He turned around to see Vaigali and a group of Selkies making their way down the hall. "Great…" He kept his arms crossed and watched them approach.

"Just where do you think you're going with my prisoner, Keiss?" The older Selkie glared at him.

"Your prisoner?" The younger scoffed, "He's mine. I got him. And now we are leaving."

"You're not taking that Clavat anywhere. He's a prisoner of this Guild."

"Still?" Layle didn't get up from where he was leaning on the wall. "I thought you said that when Keiss got here I could go."

Vaigali snorted, "I said you had an hour for Keiss to arrive and prevent your drowning. You're still a prisoner."

Layle looked at the back of his partner's head, "Boy, and I thought I had to read between the lines when it came to you."

"Shut up, Crystal Bearer." Keiss didn't turn around, he kept glaring at his old man, "Vaigali, you have no right to keep Layle as a prisoner. He's done nothing to you. In fact it looks like you kicked the shit out of him. If anything you owe me an apology for damaging him."

One of the Guild Members spoke up and pointed at Layle, "That Crystal Bearer was caught in the Guild store house! He was trying to raid it!"

"Raid it of what?" Keiss rolled his eyes. The Selkie flicked the coin they'd confiscated from Layle earlier at Keiss. He caught it and turned it over in his hands smirking. "This? You think he was trying to steal this?"

"Of course! It was in his pocket! And who knows how much more he would have gotten if not for the guards!"

"I already told you," Layle pushed off the wall, "I just picked it up off the ground! I don't want it."

"He probably can't even tell you how much this is worth." Keiss looked over his shoulder at Layle, "Come one, Crystal Bearer. Prove my point." The red head held up the coin, "How much is this worth in today's gil?"

Layle tilted his head slightly. How was he supposed to know. He'd never seen a coin like that before. But considering all the fuss, it was probably worth a lot right? "I don't know…" He shrugged, "Five thousand gil?"

A smile spread across Keiss' face. He turned back to Vaigali with his trade mark smug grin, "See. I told you. Clavats don't know the value of anything." He flicked the coin back across to them and the informant caught it. "Clavats are nothing but a bunch of back water hicks. You can't honestly expect them to know a fortune when they see it. Literally in his pocket, and he doesn't even know."

Layle corssed his arms half glaring at Keiss. Well now he wanted to know how much that coin was worth.

"Regardless," Vaigali motioned for another Guild Member to come forward, "He's been in the store house. He knows the way there. He cannot leave, Keiss." A Selkie came forward holding up a pair of shackles. "He's a prisoner on the Izymael until further notice."

"Dammit, what is your problem! I don't have time for this- I have work to do!"

"Work for those no good onions, no doubt." The Selkie walked past Vaigali and started to make their way over to Layle.

The Crystal Bearer raised his hand ready to toss the man. He may have been tired, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to resist, "Just try to put that on me, see what happens."

Keiss stuck an arm out in front of the Clavat, "Alright, Vaigali, how much to buy Layle's freedom so I can get on with my life."

The Guild Master stroked his beard, "The price of that coin."

"You've got to be _kidding_ me! That's impossible to come up on short notice!"

"That's how much his freedom is worth."

"Keiss," Layle leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "We could just fight our way out…"

"We could. But if Vaigali already beat you once, we'll both just end up as prisoners."

"Can't you beat him?"

"Not in a fight of physical strength…" The Selkie's smirk returned to his face, "But in a battle of wits…" He turned away from his partner, "How about a trade."

"Hmn?"

Keiss held up has hands on either side of him with his palms facing upward. "I'll trade you, something for the Crystal Bearer."

"And what makes you think you have something I want?"

"Maybe I don't yet, maybe I do." The red head held out his hand. "Or maybe I can do something for the Guild in good faith that both Layle and I will never touch your store room again."

Vaigali stared at the offered hand. He didn't say anything for a moment. Layle and the rest of the Guild watched. Perhaps to them this was a normal exchange, but to him it seemed odd for a father and son to deal with each other in such away. It was like they weren't family at all.

The Guild Master looked to the Selkie still holding the restraints and nodded his head. The Guild Member turned them over to Keiss. "Lock him up, and we have a deal."

"Me?"

"…Keiss…" Layle stared at his partner as he turned toward him. "Don't think I won't toss you through a wall of this ship."

The red head looked down at shackles in his hand. "Look, it's a sign of good faith… Think of it as a hand shake."

"I think of it as me kicking your ass."

"Havnig trouble?" Keiss looked back at Vaigali. The one-eyeed Selkie was watching their exchange with amusment.

"It's fine." The younger redhead turned back toward Layle, "Look, its just temporary, alright. I do this, we strike a deal, we go home. So just give me your wrist, so we can move on and get out of here faster." Layle grumbled but held out his arms. Keiss locked the iron bracelettes around his wrist and held his hands there for a moment. The Clavat looked up at him to see an odd smile creep across the Selkie's face.

"…I swear… Don't get any ideas about this every happening again, Keiss…"

"Huh?" He shook his head, but he still had that femline like smile, "Who said I got an idea."

"It's on your face…" He grumbled.

Keiss kept smiling and turned around, "Just don't worry about it- Alright! It's done. He's not going anywhere."

The Guild Master nodded to him, "Good. Then you can wait in your room, until I have decied what's a fair exchange for the Crystal Bearer." Vaigali turned from them ordering his men to make sure Keiss and Layle didn't leave the ship. He walked off; Keiss grabbed the chain links hooking Layle's hands together and his jacket off the floor and pulled the Crystal Bearer along.

* * *

Keiss led him through the damaged ship up to the living quarters on the port side. The walls of the ship were still slightly more intact here. Though it really looked like it could use some repairs, but at least it didn't have whole rooms blown out and missing. Keiss dragged Layle down the halls to a room in the far back end. The entire walk there he didn't say a word or look back at the Clavat he was dragging along. He kept his gaze focused forward determined to ignore every person in the halls that they passed. He finally reached his old room and hurried them inside.

When he opened the door and looked around with a sigh.

"Everything's moved…" Keiss stepped inside and Layle followed. It was a simple room; there was a bed, a dresser, a porthole that had been expanded into a window, a closet, and little half door that came up to one's chest blocking off a little space in the wall just big enough for a person to stand in.

"Everything? There's nothing in here." Layle watched as Keiss dropped his jacket down on the ground. The only decoration in the room was a portrait up on the wall next to the door. It was an oval painting depicting a Selkie maiden with sea green hair tangled up in a ponytail coming off the side of her head. She looked a bit smug in the image, her eyes daring whomever looked at her to question why she was there. There was something written on the frame of the image in Selkie, but Layle didn't know what.

"Exactly!" Keiss opened the dresser drawer cursing to himself. "Gawd, I knew I should have snuck back on board and stolen my stuff… I can't believe him. He probably tossed it all overboard!" He slammed the drawer he was looking in and turned around to look at Layle crossing his arms.

The Clavat leaned back against the door watching the Selkie as he checked the room over. He let his arms hang down across his sides causing the chain from the metal locks to cross over the top of his legs. He really was tired from today's events. He half wanted to pass out on the old bed with the obviously dust covered sheets. But his curiosity was keeping him on his feet.

That and the fact that his clothes were sticking to him from the combination of sweat, salt water, and sand he'd been drenched in.

"Keiss…" Layle stared at the red head as he turned to him. He had a lot to say but it managed to compress itself into one simple obvious sentence, "You're the Guild Master's son."

"…" The red head nodded, "Yeah, you established that, Layle."

"No," the Crystal Bearer shook his head, "I mean… You're- you- you are the Guild Master's son." He raised one hand effectively dragging the other up slightly and pointed at his partner. "You are working for the military. We are working for the military. You've got me working for the military- specifically a couple of grade A assholes- and you are the Guild Master's _son_."

"…I really don't get why-"

"Keiss!" Layle pushed off the door. "_Why _are you working for Spinosa and Regal! I literally just fought my way out of a treasure cove. More money than my tribe will see collectively for the next hundred years-"

"You're not kidding about that-"

"Shut up!" He pointed at him, "You are the second most powerful Selkie in Alfitaria. You have more money to your name than I can count. You are borderline the equivalent to a prince- AND WE ARE WORKING FOR THE MILITARY!" At some point Layle had crossed the room and was reaching for Keiss like he was going to strangle him. The red head hadn't moved though. He'd just stood with his arms crossed watching the Clavat.

He hadn't realized it was going to make Layle so mad, and actually he was rather enjoying the change of expression on his face.

Layle hadn't actually thought he was mad until he started talking. Perhaps it was because he was tired and dehydrated. Or maybe it was because the more he said it the more it really clicked in his head how crazy Keiss was. He had no problem working with Keiss, despite whom they were working for. He trusted the Selkie. And he'd come to understand that his dream was very important to him for whatever reason. But standing on the Guild Ship, after being kicked around by his father it really started to sink into him.

It was madness.

Why be High Commander when he already had something better? Why put everything on the line, including other people, including him when he already had something better. Everything better.

If he had next to nothing like Layle did, he'd understand. But the Selkie had everything.

Everything.

And the more he thought about it the madder he became.

Keiss held up his hands up and grabbed the chain links between his partner's wrists and pulled them down.

"Are you done?"

"No!"

"Too bad," The Selkie took a step back and yanked him forward knocking him off balance, "Because I'm not listening to you. I am not the Guild Master' son. Not any more. I'm in exile, remember. That's why we're working for the military."

"S-so go apologize!" Layle stood up and tried to yank his arms back, "Go tell him your sorry. And you're wrong and-"

"Never!" Keiss yanked the chain again pulling Layle out of his standing place and pointed at him. "I'd rather die than do such a thing!"

"Are you kidding me!" Layle pulled back against the chain, "Keiss! Have you been paying attention to the shit you've gotten us into! Do you know what I went through while I was away! Do you know the kind of shit that is happening to Crystal Bearers out there! Working for a bunch of mad men when we don't have to! When you don't have to!"

"I know what's going on out there, Layle! And we're going to put a stop to it-"

"So start here! Go fucking make up with Vaigali and get help!Use the Guild's resources! You're so proud of how smart you are! Think! We could have this sorted out in no time!"

"I told you – _never_!"

Layle lurched forward grabbing Keiss shirt and pushing him back until he hit the wall. "Dammit, Keiss! Why! Why- why in the world are you doing this!? Are you really so proud that you can't come back! I refuse to believe that it's because he won't let you! You're family! Just go out there and make up! Get these chains off of me and get some fucking help for the mess you've been having us make for months!"

The red head grabbed the metal shackles around his partner's wrist and snarled at him, "Listen to me! I am not. Going. To. Appologize. To Vaigali!"

Layle rolled his head back and groaned; he let got of Keiss and walked backward until he hit the bed. The Crystal Bearer fell back and sighed. The red head walked forward and looked over him as Layle looked up at the ceiling.

"…I need you to know as of right now I hate you."

"You won't be the first person to, you won't be the last."

"…Why can't you just make up with him? Is being High Commander really so important?" Keiss didn't respond at first. Layle turned his head to see the Selkie was looking out the window. He still had his arms crossed and his jaw was clenched tight. "Keiss?"

"Layle, despite all the arguing you did with Lyra in Denthe. She still let you leave to do as you pleased. She was unhappy about it, but it was your ambition. Your goal. And she let you go." He looked down at his partner, "Around here, ambition and goals are great, so long as they serve the Guild… And so long as they serve it the way Vaigali sees fit."

The Clavat watched the Selkie turn away from him and walk around the room to look out the window, "I've got reasons for wanting to be the High Commander. I've told them to him before- or at least tried to. But it's not what he thinks is the right path. And to him that's what matters. That it's not the path he's made for me. Therefore it is wrong. I will never apologize to anyone for the life I have. It's mine. It's my goal. It's my ambition, and I'm not sorry for it. So I'm not appologzing."

Layle held up his wrist, "Even to get me out of these chains?"

Keiss turned around to him smirking, "I dunno. I think we should keep them."

"When I'm done being tired, expect me to beat that smile off your smug face."

Keiss walked back over to the bed and sat on the side. "Now we just have to wait for him to come up with some absurd trade for your freedom. After that, we'll leave."

"How absurd could it be?"

"…He'll think of something crazy, I'm sure."

They sat in silence for a moment. Keiss looking at the empty wall and Layle picking at the metal links between his hands wondering if he could snap them apart. And then wondering how much trouble that would cause them. Finally the Clavat got up, "Alright. Prisoner or not, I can't stand this any more."

"Are you going to fight me on this again?"

"What?" Layle shook his head, "I'm not talking about you, idiot." Layle pulled at the front of his shirt, "Where is someplace aroud here that _doesn't _drench you in salt water." Keiss stared at him for a moment before he started to laugh. "What!?"

"Layle, how does your brain make these transitions! You were ready to kill me- now you want a shower." He fell back on the bed laughing.

"I'm the one covered in salt and sand! Do you know how uncomfortable this is?"

Keiss kept laughing and pointed to the half door next to the bed. "T-that's a shower- Haha- I-I can't- I can't breath! Hahaha! I love it-!" Keiss continued to laugh as Layle got up from the bed. He felt he Crystal Bearer kick his legs but he didn't stop.

By the time the water for the shower was going he finally stopped laughing enough to get up and leaned against the door. "Why are you showering with your shirt on?"

"How am I supposed to get it off?" Layle held up his hands and pulled the chain tight.

"Hmmmn- I could rip it off-" Keiss felt himself lift off the ground and fly back a few feet to land on his back. He huffed and stood up. "It was a joke!" As he got up dusting himself off there came a knock at the door. He glanced over at it surprised someone was coming to disturb them. He hadn't expected Vaigali to come up with a scheme so quickly. "What!?"

The door slowly started to open, as soon as it ws cracked the black and white cat sporting the bow rushed in. It was followed by a familiar face. Not Vaigali, though as soon as Keiss saw the tan skin and orange hair he wasn't sure if this was worse.

"'What?' What kind of manners are those?"

"Nadeen!" The red head frowned, "What are you doing here!?"

"Nadeen?" Layle leaned out over the doorway and Keiss smacked himself across his forehead.

"I should be asking you that… I'm a Guild Member, I have just cause to stop in when I'm on the mainland." She walked into the room and shut the door. The cat made a bee line for Keiss and started to rub against his legs. "But when I got to the cove and everyone was saying you'd returned… Well… I knew exactly where I wanted to stop by first."

"Great, so now they all think I'm back for good?"

"You're taking a job for Vaigali, aren't you? Sounds to me like you're back for good!"

Keiss reached up and over the top of the door to grab Layle's chains and pull them out into view, "This is why I am here! No other reason. And as soon as he's free, I am gone for good again."

"Oh?" She eyed the chains and then looked back at Keiss tapping her chin, "That's quite the leap for you, isn't? The chains I mean. I remember one of your ex's saying something about ropes but-"

Layle yanked his hands back from Keiss glaring at him, "This conversation is taking unwanted turns."

"That's Nadeen for you," he shrugged of the Clavat's glare. "So what do you want? Just come by to shower me with your snark? Because I'm pretty sure I told you not to speak to me ever again."

"Honestly, Keiss, you're on a ship in which you are public enemy number one, and you don't think it'd be good to have someone on your side present?"

"She has a point," Layle was still leaning over the door his arms crossed over the top.

The red head scowled and picked up the cat, "For your information, not everyone hates me around here. Our number one mouser still likes me." He picked up the cat and rubbed the back of her neck as he draped her over his shoulder, "But I guess I could use you to take care of Layle while I'm off doing whatever Vaigali's going to ask of me."

"Take care of me?"

"Yeah, because when I leave I'm certain Vaigali's going to try to coerce info out of you. But perhaps Nadeen can keep that to a minimum."

Layle looked over at the Selkie girl and she smirked at him, "Is that so?"

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets. After all, I didn't write up that incident at the oasis."

The boys stared at her for a moment before Layle shook his head and pulled back into the shower. Keiss looked down at the cat sighing, "Lotta, I know I've hit rock bottom when Nadeen is my only ally."

* * *

When the sun finally set on the shipwrecked cove, Keiss, Layle and Nadeen were still confined to the red head's old room. The female Selkie had been good enough to fetch from oil for the lanterns, as it had been years since they were last used, so they wouldn't have to sit in the dark.

The two Selkies had spent the better part of the afternoon chatting to each other, occasionally slipping into Selkie tongue if they didn't feel like letting Layle in on their conversation. Which was fine by him. He mostly wanted to sleep and they were easier to ignore if he couldn't understand them.

The cat, Lotta, also remained. As Keiss had said, it seemed to be fond of the Guild Master's son and was unwilling to leave his side.

"Alright, so I have to know," Nadeen looked over at Layle who was draped across the bed. The Crystal Bearer was lying face down across the width of the mattress while the two Selkies sat on the end, "Just how _did_ you end up in the store room?"

"I washed up on shore," Layle turned his head to stare at her. "I walked along the cliff until I found away up."

"And why were you swimming out by the ocean where there was obviously little to no beach to come back to?"

"He jumped off the Acote," Keiss scratched the back of the cat's neck. "Which reminds me," He looked over at Layle and pointed at him, "Never do that again."

"I make no promises." The Clavat turned his head down again as Keiss rolled his eyes. He could hear him mutter to Nadeen he was going to get himself killed someday. Layle really doubted that.

As the two started talking again, there came a knock at the door. A Guild informant entered to tell Keiss the guild Master was ready to see him. The red head made a comment that that had taken him long enough, but honestly, he was surprised he was going to be given a task within the same day. He'd expected it wouldn't be until tomorrow when Vaigali finally came up with some insane job for him to complete. He stood up and urged his partner to do the same.

Layle begrudgingly got off the bed, "Why do I have to come?"

"Because it's about your freedom, idiot. Now come on." He made his way out the door; Layle and Nadeen followed.

The Crystal Bearer still wasn't used to the slanted halls of the ship. Walking along the corridors made him feel like he was getting sea sick. Keiss and Nadeen naturally seemed unaffected. They walked as if they were on level ground. Layle half wondered if it was this tilted equilibrium that accounted for the fact that Keiss always seemed like he was falling at inopportune moments while out on the job.

"It has to be because of this ship…"

"Did you say something, Layle?" Nadeen looked back at the Clavat prisoner.

"Just, thinking out loud," he shrugged at her.

The State Room of the ship reminded Layle of something of an old ball room. The way the walls were painted, the bright hanging chandeliers, not to mention the elaborate display of books and trophies along the wall where the Guild Master obviously sat and conducted business. There was a certain elegance to it, not like what he'd expect for an old pirate ship. More of what he'd expect for a nobleman's home.

"Yup, Selkie Prince…"

"Stop that," Keiss glared over his shoulder at the Clavat.

He shrugged and looked around a bit more. The group that had gathered in the room only helped reinforce his idea. They weren't dressed like the group that had chased him about earlier. The elaborate clothes with feather and fur adornments, their jackets and vest made of silks and satins, and the fine bits of gold and silver jewelry worn by the women. The Selkies here were more like a group of nobles lounging about a court laughing and drinking and making underhanded deals to grant them more power. Layle took note that on at least a few of them he could spot the marks of tribal leaders. All of them plotting and scheming under the watchful eye of the Guild Master.

"Nope, it still fits. No matter what way I look at it," Layle nodded to Keiss. The red head scoffed at him.

The trio came to stand before the Guild Master. Vaigali was waiting for them standing just in front of his seat. His arms crossed and an angry look on his face. Layle wondered if he ever smiled? Just behind him were two women. They were gossiping and chatting in their native tongue, occasionally looking over at Keiss and laughing. The Clavat glanced at his partner, who kept his eyes focused on his father. As far as Keiss was concerned there was no one else in the room.

"So, you managed to stay on board and not try to escape, I'm impressed."

"I gave my word I would do this trade for Layle's freedom," Keiss crossed his arms, his partner noted that the two stood the exact same way, "At least one of us has to be honorable."

"There's nothing honorable about a backstabbing child."

"There's nothing honorable about a controlling tyrant either!"

"Uh," Layle glanced at Nadee, "Should we-"

"No, no," she shook her head at him, "Just let them go."

"The entire crew of this ship has more honor to their name than you could ever acquire in your entire life."

"The crew! Ha! A bunch of run of mill pirates trying to 'play it strait'! A joke, and you know it. There is nothing honest or honorable about anyone that sailed on this ship! Not anyone alive anyway-"

The Guild Master unfolded his arms and pointed at Keiss, "Watch your tongue."

"I'll say what I want," the younger responded, "It's not like I owe it to you to be respectful." Keiss put his hands up on his head, "I'm just here to do a job, remember, nothing else. Unless you're willing to apologize to me and tell me you want me to come back-"

The Guild Master muttered something about mutinous offspring before speaking up, "The job I have for you is a robbery. Complete it and you can take the Crystal Bearer, under the grounds you are never to return."

"A robbery?" Keiss lowered his hands laughing, "You're going to give me such an easy task? You're going to waste _my skill_ on a petty theft?" He looked over his shoulder at the two standing behind him and chuckled. "You may as well just let Layle walk out of here."

"Don't get so cocky," Vaigali held out his hand and one of the women standing off to the side walked over and put a messenger tube into his palm. Layle took note that the woman eyed Keiss with a smug grin, though his partner still ignored her. "This arrived not long ago. A request for the Guild to acquire an item. The offer for its acquisition is rather steep. But it is difficult to get. I'd normally turn it away, however-" He opened the tube and pulled out a rolled up piece of blue paper. "Since you've so graciously offered to do one job for the Guild I will give it to you. If you're caught, it's no loss to us. And the Crystal Bearer will remain here." Vaigali extended the paper to Keiss.

He snatched it from his father sneering, "Don't worry. I'll get it and Layle and I will be gone by sunrise!" He watched as Vaigali chuckled at his over confidence. The Selkie started to unroll the paper and Keiss and Nadeen leaned over his shoulder.

It was a blue print with a note attached. The note asked for a response on if the Guild would steal a piece of military equipment in exchange for five hundred thousand gil. Indeed the prince was steep, but as Keiss looked over the blue prints he realized why.

And the color drained from his face.

Layle leaned into his ear and whispered to him, "You _can't_ do this…"

"Something wrong?" Vaigali spoke to the two mercenaries with a condescending tone. Despite his obvious discomfort with the mission Keiss snapped back at him.

"Nothing is wrong," He shrugged Layle off and started to roll up the paper, "Your client wants the military base at Kilanda ripped off? Consider. It. DONE."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys weren't thinking I wasn't going to spend some time at Kilanda, cause I'm totally going to spend some time in Kilanda. I love that place.

I'm so glad you guys like the way I write Vaigali! Weeeee~ He's pretty much badass though without my efforts. I mean come on. He just casually walks around putting himself between Jegran and the Selkies when he's turning them to crystal. He fucking catches a piece of a falling ship like its nothing. Tosses his baby out of the way of a killing blow. I just- LOVE- VAIGALI OKAY. He's a pretty cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything. Keiss is a spoiled brat for fighting with him. I still love Keiss though.

And of course Belle had to make an appearance! There was no way I was going to get through this story without her. Haha, though I am surprised no one caught the other cameo yet. (Neko you don't count.) But they get two more appearances. Internet cookies if you get it!


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

* * *

"Keiss, you're a fucking idiot." Layle followed behind his agitated partner as the trio made their way back to his room. "You can't accept this mission! You're going to get killed!"

"I don't understand," Nadeen looked back and forth between the two, "Why can't he?"

"Everyone at that base will know him on sight!"

"Not to mention the anonymous buyer is obviously your damn friend, Clockwork!" Keiss looked back at Layle over his shoulder. "How is she even alive! I saw her fucking blow up!"

"Clockwork?" Nadeen rubbed the back of her neck, "You mean that girl from the desert? She's still around?"

"I guess so…" Layle watched as Keiss stopped walking in the hallway. The red head turned around scowling. Now that that they were away from the State Room and Vaigali's eyes he started ranting.

"Maybe she sent it before she was killed. Like a back up plan in case she failed. She's hired Selkie's before."

"But they weren't Guild Selkies…"

"But the Guild is a good group to hire. We're- I mean they're the best for this kind of work. Not to mention the idea of getting paid a hefty sum to rip off the Lilties is a good offer to Vaigali. Too good an offer."

"But she's a Lilty isn't she," Nadeen pointed out, "I'm sure if you tell Vaigali-"

"It's an anonymous buyer," Keiss held up the blue print. "There's not proof other than our word that it's her. And he'll just say I'm claiming that to get out of the task. Call me a coward, say I'm going against my word, that I'm not as good as I claimed-"

"Well," Layle rolled his eyed, "You were the one boasting about how great you were."

"Shut up, Layle."

"He has a point, you kind of put yourself in a bad position to back out."

"Nadeen, pretty sure you aren't supposed to be talking to me."

"We've been talking all afternoon! Don't bring that up now just because you're mad!"

The three stood in silence in the hallway. Keiss had his arms crossed, he was looking away from them, down the empty hall scowling at no one. Layle and Nadeen waited for him to say something. But what was there to say? Keiss knew Layle was right. If he got caught it would be the end of him. Even if he escaped, he'd never be able to show his face to a military official again. He'd have to enter a self imposed exile from Lilty society just as he had here. He'd have to take up life as a fugitive, or worse, come back to the Guild.

Come back empty handed and wrong. He shuddered.

But if we succeeded, if he stole the part that the 'buyer' requested, then Clockwork won. How was this happening? Did that lilac haired menace plan this? She couldn't have known it'd come down to this. She couldn't be that clever. She couldn't have survived.

He refused to accept defeat at the hands of Vaigali and the Lilty.

"There has to be away… To come out on top."

"Keiss?" His two partners stared at him.

The red head's eyes suddenly went wide. "There is no way, she knew I'd be the one to take this mission…" Keiss turned back to Nadeen and Layle with a smile. "She expects a Guild Member to take this job, and so a Guild Member will!"

"…What?" Layle looked at the orange haired girl, she shrugged at him. Nadeen was just as confused.

"Come on!" he motioned for them to follow him, "I have an idea."

"…I've heard this before…" Layle shook his head. "It didn't end well."

"Relax, Crystal Bearer," Keiss held up the blue print swaying it back and forth, "We're going to go see the girls."

"…The girls?"

* * *

Keiss led Nadeen and Layle through the ship's halls until they reached the back row just under the captain's room. The walls here were decorated with a bit of tapestry and silks hanging up over each of the doors. There were words written over each in the Selkie language, but nothing Layle understood. There was one room without any designation, it was this one that Keiss went into. He didn't knock, or say a word, the red head just flung the door open letting it slam.

The response from those inside was a loud shriek of horror that quickly died down as the occupants turned to see whom was so rudely barging in.

"Relax girls!" A blond haired Selkie female by the door spoke up, "It's just Keiss." She was sitting at a dresser with a mirror wrapping her hair up with cords and adorning seashells to the side. Around the circular room Keiss had slammed open there were several desk and mirrors and dressers and about five women in total. All of them at some stage of dress or accessorizing.

They turned their heads from the door and went back to getting dressed up. None of them were bothered by Keiss.

"Ladies, how are you this evening?"

"What do you want, Keiss?" A purple haired girl standing in front of a dresser pulling out gloves turned to face him. Layle and Nadeen looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Keiss what are we doing here?" The Leudian girl questioned him.

"What is this even?" Layle spoke up. He glanced at Nadeen.

"Whatever you're thinking it is, you're probably right."

"Now, girls," Keiss held up his hands as he walked forward, "I'm not here to take up much of your time-"

"Good."

"Great."

"We've got a dinner to get ready for so hurry it up."

The red head walked into the room and snatched a jewelry box off the closest desk. Immediately its owner protested as Keiss dumped the contents onto the floor.

"Not now, this is official Guild business," Keiss handed the empty container to Nadeen. He then opened a dresser drawer and pulled out a long skirt. When he ripped the ends of it the girl just about fainted. He tied the torn bottom together to make a make shift bag and handed it to Layle. "There."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Keiss held up his hands, "Ladies! As you know I've been tasked by your dear Vaigali to do a job for the Guild. I'm here to collect supplies to complete that task."

"By destroying our stuff!?"

"Your stuff?" He chuckled, "Who buys you all this stuff? Do you buy it yourselves? With your money? From the work that none of you do?" He motioned around the room, "Or does Vaigali buy it? With the Guild's money? That he's spent his life acquiring and managing to build this place into what it is? To make your simple lives oh so comfortable?"

None of them responded.

"That's what I thought," Keiss looked across the way at the blond woman. She was holding a light purple scarf in her hand. "I want that." He walked over and snatched it from her hands and tossed it into Layle's bag. She protested but the red head silenced her. "You don't want to tell Vaigali you got in the way of a five hundred thousand gil job now do you?"

Keiss motioned for Nadeen and Layle to follow him around the room as he picked through the girl's possessions and over their outfits.

"What color is that eye shadow?"

"Sunset…"

"Give it to me," He took it out of her hands and dropped it in Nadeen's box. "Hey, does this look like its darker than my skin tone?" He took a compact from one girl and held it up to his arm for the Leudian Selkie's opinion.

"A few shade, yeah."

"Great, "He dropped it in the box, "I want everything that's that color. That's water proof." He snapped his fingers at the woman at the desk and she begrudging stood up to let him dig through it.

"…Keiss…"

"What is it, Layle?" The Selkie kept collecting make up from the girls.

"What are we doing?"

"Making a disguise- oh!" He pulled out a long white fur boa, "I'm taking this."

"But I just got that!" One of the girls tried to snatch it from him and Keiss pulled back, "Get another! Besides white looks terrible on you anyway." He dropped it into the bag and kept going.

"A disguise?" Layle looked down at the assortment of purple and tan bits of clothing and over at the box of make up Nadeen was now holding. "To to disguise you as what? Some sort of freakish purple monster?"

"Hey!" Keiss took a tube of lipstick from one girl, silencing her anger by telling her it made her lips look swollen anyway, "We are making a disguise of the most famous Selkie in history."

"…" Layle looked down at the bag, " Really because I think we're making a mess."

Keiss dropped the lipstick into the box, "You'll understand when we're done." He walked past Layle and Nadeen making his way toward the door, "Ladies! Thank you for your contributions-"

The girls scoffed, "Don't think we won't tell Vaigali about this."

"Go ahead and tell him!" He raised his hand and waved to them as he reached for the door, "I don't care."

The door swung open before Keiss could grab the door knob. On the other side of the door, standing in the hall, was the woman from earlier that had given Vaigali the message tube.

Her face appeared delicate, with her make up finely applied. Layle would have said she was radiant, if not for the scowl that graced her face. She had no visible tattoos on her body, despite all the skin that was showing. Her purple and auburn dress had open sides at her torso, and a long slit up the flowing white skirt on the right side. The outfit had no shoulders, though she wore gloves that came up to her elbows and a thick black choker around her neck. She stood just as Keiss' height, her violet eyes locked with his red ones in a heated stare.

"…Milka," the red head nodded to her. "Nice to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." She crossed her arms and eyed Nadeen and Layle, "What do you think you and your band of trouble makers are doing?"

"I'm collecting supplies."

"From us?"

"I'm doing a job for the Guild. So I am entitled to Guild items to complete it."

"That would be true if you were a Guild Member." She continued to glare at Keiss. Layle took note of the fact that the tension in air seemed to be rising quickly with this woman present. Before the girls in the room had just been annoyed, but this one… Even back in the State Room she seemed to have a clear dislike of Keiss, one she was obviously curbing in the face of Vaigali. However, now it was just the two of them, their disdain for each other was far from hidden.

"I don't have time for you, Milka. I've got a job to take care of-"

"Oh right, so you can get your latest boy friend free from those chains," She took a step to the side and let Keiss walk by. He didn't say anything to her but she did stop Layle as he walked by. "Appreciate this while it last. Because once he gets what he wants he's going to throw you away."

"Excuse you-" Keiss turned around on his heels before Layle could respond to her, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make assumptions about what I will and will not do in the future."

"Assumptions?" She crossed her arms and leaned on the door chuckling. "Who's assuming anything? You throw everyone away, Keiss. Your friends. Your lovers. You'd have thrown your own family away if Vaigali hadn't kicked you out first." She rolled her eyes, "Hell, I'm sure if he could have known what a little shit you'd grow up to be, he'd have opted for her to throw you away instead of her own life."

"…" Keiss took a deep breath and ignored the awkward jab, "I left of my own accord, I was not 'thrown away', thank you very much. We didn't agree on anything accept that if I wasn't going to follow his orders, then I wasn't going to stay."

"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night?" She continued to laugh at end of each of her sentences. The conversation was obviously getting Keiss riled up, and not in an amusing way. Layle was sure the last time he saw Keiss get this upset was back on Lynari Island. "Is that what you tell everyone outside the Guild? That you left on your own? That it was your decision?"

"I tell everyone the truth, Milka. And that's the end of it." He turned around and motioned for the others to follow him.

"The truth!" She shouted after him, "The truth of it is, Keiss, you've never been truthful about anything. You paint yourself as better than us. Above us. So much more dignified. But in the end you're worse off and you know it." He stopped walking again and she pushed off the door to point at his back. "What have you accomplished on your own? _Nothing! _And what are you going to accomplish out there, pretending you're something you're not! _Nothing! _Everyone here knows that. From Vaigali down, without the Guild you are nothing."

The woman put her hands on her hips. "You haven't got anything to your name other than the infamy behind being an outcast. No Selkie wants you around. No Lilty wants you around. Clavats know better, so now you have to result to hanging around with the only things more reviled than you- Crystal Bearers."

Keiss turned back around to stare at her as she kept ranting.

"You really think they're going to let you in the Military? It's a joke and we all know it. Everyone is just waiting for the day when you come back and admit you were wrong. That you can't make it. That you won't make it. Everything you ever accomplished was done for you by the hands of the Guild. How many more years are you going to keep lying to everyone? To yourself, about it?"

Layle opened his mouth to say something in response to the woman but Keiss stopped him. The red head held up his hand in front of the Clavat's face as he walked past him back towards the woman speaking ill of him.

"Face it, after this job, you're going to have nothing but us to come crawling back to. So you may as well do it now." Keiss didn't say anything to Milka. He stared at her and she tilted her head at him, "Well! Say something, why don't you? Or are you still too proud at admit that I'm right?"

The red head slowly raised his hand, and for a moment both Layle and Nadeen thought he was going to smack the woman. But instead he reached forward and grabbed the choker around her neck. Keiss ripped his hand back and the clasp on it broke. She took a step back holding her neck startled. For a moment Layle caught the sight of a white skull wearing a gold crown tattooed on her neck.

"…Thanks, Milka. It's the last piece I need." Keiss turned back around and started walking. "Let's go."

The woman swallowed and started shouting again, "That's right! Just walk away! You stupid good for nothing! Keep walking! Before you know it, the Guild won't need you to come back! You'll be nothing but a forgotten wasted memory!" She punched the wall as he continued to ignore her. "You know good and well the guild would have been better off if Kei Nam survived instead of you!"

Layle looked back over his shoulder at the fuming woman. He turned to Nadeen who was looking at Keiss' back, "Kei Nam?"

"Shhhh!" She put her hand on his shoulder and kept him walking forward. They didn't speak the rest of the way back to the room.

* * *

As soon as they were back in the room Keiss had Nadeen dump the make up out onto the desk and had Layle dump the clothes onto the bed. Lotta the cat jumped into the pile of cloth and fur and began rolling around in it.

"Okay!" The red head clapped his hands, "Let's get to work." He started to pull out certain fabric and hand them to Layle. "I need you to cut holes in these on the sides of the legs. About down to the knees, but not past them."

"Why?"

"Just do it," He turned to Nadeen pulling out a brown coat. "I need you to cut this in half, and make two points at the end. Like a piece of armor and-" he picked up a tube of lip stick and drew a crisscrossed pattern on the wall. "Draw that on there."

"With what?"

"I don't know, go get some paint or something- oh! And while you're at it, get some purple and gold paint too."

She rolled her eyes and left the room to fetch some paint. Keiss discarded his armor and his shirt and started to pick through the make up using it to darken his skin and conceal the tattoos on his body.

"…Exactly what are we doing?"

"We're getting me ready for my mission."

"By dressing you up like a loon?"

"Layle, can you just do what I asked please?" He looked over at him slightly agitated. Under normal circumstances he probably would have mocked him. But the tone in his voice had just a twinge of anger to it. More than likely carried over from his argument with Milka. Layle set to work cutting up bits of fabric. Keiss kept handing him pieces telling him to cut certain patterns and shapes out of them, or to cut belts in half and remove the clasps from them.

Nadeen returned with the paint and set to work adding designs and stripes and recoloring buckles. Occasionally Layle would look up to see Keiss staring at the painting hanging on the wall. Usually at this time Nadeen was watching the red head too, but no one said anything about it. By the time Layle was coloring the ends of the white feather boa with orange paint, Nadeen was given the job of sewing up all the odd pieces. Keiss had managed to fabricate a decent tan on his skin, so it looked like he'd been out in the sun for a few hours. All of his old markings were practically invisible unless you studied his skin long enough.

He was now adding a strange dark red zigzag to his cheeks and arms. The Selkie had combed his hair and pulled it upward so it appeared shorter than it was. The ends had been folded and tucked and pined so his hair bushed out around the sides of his face and came cascading over his forehead in a large bang that curled just over his eyes. When he was done painting the pattern over his skin he took the purple scarf he'd had Nadeen paint the ends of and tied it up over his head. He knotted it in the front and pulled at the ends until one was larger than the other.

"Come here, Layle," Keiss held the longer piece at an angle upward and curved back over his skull. "Hold this." As soon as Layle had it in his hand Keiss picked up a can of hair spray he'd taken from the girls and started to spray it. The Selkie emptied the can onto his head and the scarf causing Layle to cough. He hadn't warned him he was going to make the air in the room unbreathable.

"Okay let go."

"With pleasure!" Layle backed up and hit the wall. He waved his hands in front of his face still coughing. Even Nadeen and the cat snorted over the fumes.

"Okay, Keiss, I think that's everything…" She raised her arm to her nose trying not to feel sick. The red head picked up the outfit the two had been piecing together for the past few hours and started to get change. It wasn't so much and outfit as it was an odd pair of striped purple pants with a protective covering, a few straps and adornments that crisscrossed over his chest, accented with the white boa cut up to go over Keiss' shoulders and around a pair of gloves.

The last piece was the black choker he'd taken from Milka. As soon as it was on Keiss held open his arms and smiled.

"What do you think!"

"Oh wow!" Nadeen clapped her hands together, "That's actually pretty good! Just like the real thing!"

"…" Layle tilted his head, "What are you supposed to be?" The two Selkies turned to him glaring. "What?"

"Don't you know anything, Crystal Bearer?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"I know that he looks crazy."

"It's alright, Nadeen, you can't expect uncultured hicks to be able to identify historical figures." Keiss crossed his arms, "Since you must be informed, Layle, I plan to raid Kilanda as a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Yes!" He pumped his fist into the air, "A ghost that when identified will trace the theft back to the Guild, just like the train bandits. The founding father of the principles and doctrines that govern all honest thieves to this day!"

"Honest thieves," Layle leaned back on the bed, "Let's think about that for a moment…"

"It's a great disguise, Keiss. And it certainly won't make the Lilties turn to you as the culprit, but what if you get captured?"

"Captured?" He laughed, "Nadeen, I won't be captured. Seen, yes, but I want that. But they won't capture me; I am a master of stealth."

Layle shook his head, "Now I know I've heard that one before, and it did not end well."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmn, this one was a bit short wasn't it! Ah the next one will be longer. This I promise! This is just a break before our favorite Selkie gets himself into trouble. What? Don't you think its time he did so? Layle can't be the only one that gets busted all the time. And internet cookies to you if you know Keiss' disguise!

There is an extra bit to these Keiss chapters outside of this story. If you feel like reading about Vaigali some more and sort of my own headcanon about Keiss' origin the first chapter of Tales from Broken Crystals is about Vaigali, Keiss, and Kei Nam. Not required, and there will be more about it in this story later anyway~


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Ah, just a onsey this time. Sorry guys. My brain and I are fighting on how some things should play out.

Neko and Bindweed I'm glad you all like Lotta. She's actually a reference to Sherlotta from Echoes of Time. XP

And thank you all for the reviews from last time!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

* * *

Keiss led the way as he, Nadeen and Layle, and Lotta whom followed on his heels, exited the wrecked pirate ship. He took them out through an exit built into the side of the boat long after it had crashed that let the Selkies have access to the narrow rocky beach and the ocean that stretched out before them. There was a crudely beaten path from Selkies walking up and down this narrow strip of land that lead down to a dock built into the side of the jagged cliffs.

"…You're taking a boat?" Layle spoke up. "Can you get there fast enough in a boat?"

"Don't worry about its speed," The red head nodded to him. "Selkies build the fastest vessels on the water. True, I may not be back by sunrise, but I'll still get there fast enough."

"But your ship-"

"They'll recognize it if it's seen. I'd have to land on a smaller isle and make my way over to Kilanda by boat anyway."

"Keiss," Nadeen crossed her arms as the red head looked over the small sail boats trying to determine which would be the best to take, "You can do this can't you? I mean it's risky enough as it is, but you want them to see you? How will you avoid capture if they see you?"

"I want them to know this is the Guild's work." He stopped next to a boat and began to untangle the ropes that tethered it to the docks. "They've already had imposter Guild Members steal form them before. They'll think nothing of it-"

"But that was on a train. This is a secure military base," Layle stood next to Nadeen watching him unravel the ropes. "And they're on alert because of Clockwork… Are you sure you should go? Let alone by yourself?"

"Hey, what have I told you before about Selkies?"

The Clavat crossed his arms, "Handling it solo is a good way to end up dead."

"Says the one that jumps off airships…" He tossed the ropes down into the ship and jumped off the dock into the boat. Lotta jumped off as well, purring excitedly to go with her master out on his voyage. Keiss scooped up the cat and handed her to Nadeen. The animal fussed as the orange haired girl took her. "Sorry girl, I promise I'll bring you back a fish…"

Layle crouched down and leaned over the dock, "At least take Nadeen with you."

"No, she has to stay here and watch you."

"I will be fine," Layle held up the shackles, "How much more trouble can I get into?"

"It's not that, it's Vaigali. I don't want him to get a shot at picking your brain." Keiss turned back to the Leudian Selkie, "Nadeen, I'm counting on you. Don't mess up."

"Relax, Keiss!" She rubbed the back of Lotta's head as the Clavat stood up, "You act like I don't know how to babysit."

The red head snorted, "Just make sure he keeps his mouth shut." Keiss put his hands on the edge of the dock and pushed. The boat slowly moved away from where the two were standing and the red head pulled out a paddle to help guide himself out of the shallow waters before he could unfurl the sail. His friends and the cat stayed at the edge of the pier watching him as he set off on his mission.

"…Do you think he'll be okay?" Layle didn't take his eyes off the boat as the sail went up and caught the wind.

"Keiss, as much as I hate to admit it, is one of the best. Everything he does to survive he learned from Vaigali. How to fight, how to steal, how to manipulate… If we were out at sea, he'd make a great captain of his own ship one day."

"Yeah… I remember him mention something like that," Layle looked down at the metal links between his hands and sighed. "But even pirates need a crew if they run into trouble right?"

"…He'll be fine. If nothing else, we Selkies are damn lucky." She turned her back to the boat disappearing over the water, "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. We can go over them while we dine."

"…I thought Keiss didn't want me to talk."

"He said you. He never said I couldn't. And considering the way Keiss is, I am sure you are curious about this place."

Layle looked over his shoulder at her as she walked away. He was curious, and Keiss never said he couldn't ask. "Why not? He pestered my relatives…" The Clavat turned around and followed her back to the ship.

* * *

The deck of the Izymael was slowly filling with Selkies as they all gathered on deck for a bit of dancing and games in the late after noon. Toward the back of the ship, they had constructed a bar area with tables and seating. There was a man behind the counter handing out drinks and a few ladies coming up from the doors that connected to a kitchen in the back with trays of food. Layle wasn't sure if he should be surprised or not over the fact that there was a bar here.

He actually found himself wondering if it was a new addition or if it had been here before the ship crashed.

Nadeen took a seat near the edge of the dinning area, next to a railing that over looked the deck of the ship. Layle sat across from her watching as Selkies started to play instruments and dance. It hardly seemed like hours ago they were all focused on fighting him.

"The Clavat only get together and dance like this if there's some sort of special occasion or a festival."

"Really?" Nadeen ordered the two of them a couple of drinks when a girl passed by, "There's a dance here every night."

"Every night?" He shook his head, "No, no- everyone's too busy working. Parties this big are rare."

"Party?" Nadeen chuckled, "That's just dancing. A party would involve much more- banners, lanterns strewn across the tightropes, fireworks shot out of the canons… This isn't a party."

Layle leaned back in his seat, "It's hard to believe that this is what Keiss comes from. He's so, so-"

"Up tight?" She shrugged, "He's just rebelling very very adamantly. Deep down he still loves this stuff, this kind of life." She watched Layle as he looked out over the Selkies dancing away and having a good time. "So… What's on your mind?"

"…Where do I even start?" The Crystal Bearer sighed, "Keiss and I have spent all this time together, yet we constantly kept our lives separate from one another. Though, I suppose I refused to open up to him because he didn't want to open up to me but-" he scratched the side of his face, "This is so much bigger than anything I kept from him. The Guild Master's son? That he has authority over every Selkie he meets? That he's got more money than the entire Clavat tribe collectively has? It's like having another building dropped on me."

"…Another?"

He shook his head, "Forget it. You had to be there." The girl came back with their drinks and set them down. Layle took his glass, the chain links tapping against the table as he did. "What's the deal with that woman? Um, Milka, was it?"

Nadeen took a sip from her own glass and nodded, "Yes, that's her name. Milka… She's… Kind of like a stepmother. I suppose that's what Clavats would consider it."

"So she's Vaigali's wife?"

"No," Nadeen drank again, "He never remaired. But Milka is closest to him of the girls. She spends the most time with him. Knows the most about him. Even helps run the Guild. She does have the advantage that she's an original member of the crew."

"…The girls…" Layle held his glass in his hand but didn't drink. "So, does she not like Keiss because she never liked him? Or is this a new hatred?"

"…It's complicated. Sometimes they get along, but lots of times they fight. Milka's ambitious. But she'll never really have the power she wants so long as Keiss is around to take over. He'd throw her out in a heartbeat I'm sure. Ah, but if he did take over, there are so many problems it'd cause. So many of the old crew are mad with him."

"Because he left?"

The Leudian girl nodded. "But even before that… Because of Keiss, Vaigali never left this cove. Some of the crew left to continue pirating. But Vaigali stayed with Keiss." She looked out over the deck of the wrecked ship. "Most everyone here is happy, they love having this place for a home. But I'm sure that when it started out it was hard. Hard on a lot of people that someone like Vaigali would just- give up his ambitions and settle down."

"…" Layle lifted his glass to his lips and tilted his head back. So the pirate lord wasn't stopped so much by the loss of his ship but his need to take care of his son. The son that Layle just saw him fighting with as if they were bitter enemies. It was strange to think they were family, almost sad. Keiss was right, he fought a great deal with Lyra, but they never became so angry with one another that they stopped seeing each other as family. He was adopted and he felt closer to her than Keiss showed he was to his own blood.

"And what about Kai Nam? Who is she?"

"Ah…" Nadeen pressed her lips together and set her glass down. "She was the Izymael's first mate."

"…Was?"

"She- died the same night the ship crashed."

The Crystal Bearer watched the orange haired girl's face for a moment. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask her next about Milka and Keiss and Kai Nam. However as he started to speak a hand was placed on his shoulder. The Clavat looked up to see the Guild informant that had accused him of thievery was standing next to him.

"What do you want?"

"Nadeen, Vaigali would like a word with the Crystal Bearer."

The orange haired girl nodded to him, "Oh, of course. We'll be right down. Come on, Lay-"

"A word alone, Nadeen," The informant removed his hand from Layle's shoulder and crossed his arms. "You can stay up here and finish your drink."

"Alone?" she smirked, "I don't think that's wise do you? I mean he may be in shackles, but," She pointed to her cheek, "He's still got magic in him."

"The Guild Master already bested him once before when he was unchained and at full strength-"

"I was _not_ at full strength," Layle interrupted him.

"-I'm sure he can best him half drowned and restrained."

Nadeen looked at Layle who shook his head at her, "I was at half at best."

"Layle!"

"What? I was- Any other day of the week and I would have won that fight."

The orange haired girl twisted her lips, "Can we just have a second, then you can take him." The informant told her not to take long and he moved to wait for Layle at the end of the seating area. "Look, I can't go with you, so you have to keep your wits about you."

"Why are you and Keiss so nervous about this? How bad can it be? He's already nearly killed me-"

"Layle, Vaigali just got done beating you up for taking a coin. A _single_ coin. Now he wants to talk to you one on one? You, the guy that is living with and sleeping with his only son."

"…I-I'm pretty sure it will be fine…" Layle leaned forward and let his elbows rest on the table. "They don't even like each other all that much-"

"He pays everyone who keeps tabs on Keiss ten thousand gil a month, and it doubles if the information you provide happens to be about something major he's involved in."

"Well, that's, just… Who wouldn't want to make sure their own kid is okay even if he is being a shithea-"

"He also pays for the tab at Chime's bar."

"If he loves him so much why doesn't he talk to him! Why does he have to talk to me!" Layle leaned forward and hissed at her. "Is he going to kill me for real this time?"

"Not so long as you keep your mouth shut and don't say anything incriminating. Don't drink or eat anything he gives you."

"Why?"

"Hello, he's a pirate," She leaned forward and let her chin rest in her hands, "There are other ways to make a person talk outside of torture or fear of death. Don't take anything he gives you, got it?"

"Nadeen!" The informant shouted at them.

Layle looked back over his shoulder and then to the Selkie. "What are the chances he even knows that much? As far as he's concerned I'm just Keiss' work partner. Right?"

"…Did he stuff you in the tidal cell before or after you said you were Keiss' partner?"

Layle stood up, "After… Why?"

She shook her head, "Yeah, we don't even use the tidal cell any more. There's a prison up on the cliff for people that Vaigali feels need punishment."

"…" Layle turned around and took a deep breath. "I have a feeling its going to be a long night."

* * *

The Crystal Bearer made his way over to the informant who motioned for him to follow. He glanced back one last time to see Nadeen watching him over the railing of the dinning area. The girl looked nervous but smiled at him. It wasn't really that comforting. Did he really have to be worried about Vaigali? He honestly wasn't going to hurt him, not while he had a deal with Keiss right?

The informant led Layle across the deck and down into the ship. He didn't take the Clavat as far below deck as last time, however. Instead he led him down to the State Room where the former pirate captain and his son had negotiated the terms of his release earlier. Milka was here again. She was sitting on one of the chairs before the Guild Master's table flipping through a book as the two approached.

"He's on his way. He said to wait in the office…" The woman didn't look up as she spoke. Layle glanced down at her; she had put on another choker covering up her tattoo. The informant thanked her and moved past where she was sitting and over to the back wall. Layle followed just the same. Behind the massive display of books and trophies that lined the sitting area for the Guild Master, there was a door tucked back in a nook of the wall. The informant opened it up to reveal a set of ascending stairs. The Selkie stood to the side and pointed up them without a word.

Layle shrugged and started up the steps. Lining the walls of the narrow stairwell were more oddities he could only assume were collected from all over the world: paintings, shields, maps, and monster hides. Over the door at the top of the stairs was the stretched out skin of a Lizardman's face. It made him cringe just a bit. Were these all monsters Vaigali had killed?

The informant reached around him to open the door and pushed Layle inside.

The Guild Master's office obviously used to be the Captain's room of the ship. The entire back wall was a set of paneled windows once used to look out over the sea, now half of them were obstructed by the cliffs. The room contained a desk, a few bookshelves and treasure chests, and a table. Layle noted that the large desk was covered with so many papers that he could barely see the surface. A familiar sight. Along the walls were maps of the train routes, wagon trails, and shipping routes of Alfitaria and the surrounding seas. The book shelves were filled with tomes and ledgers documenting profits of the Guild and the cities they did the most business with. Contracts and information, old and new wanted posters and host to more information that anyone would ever need.

The rest of the walls were lined with more odd treasures taken from around the world, but the last thing that caught his eye were two paintings hanging up across from the desk. They were arranged at eye level, so so that if one were sitting and you were to look up they'd be the first thing you'd see. One was of Keiss, though it was obviously out of date. The Selkie's red hair was shorter just a bit past his chin, and his face was a bit rounder. He was still just a kid in the portrait. The other was of the same woman in Keiss' room. The green haired Selkie woman looked out over the room smiling. There was something devious about the way she looked. It reminded Layle of the way Keiss would smile when had an idea that was just a smidge below an honest approach. But this image was much larger. It made the details on her face, and her tattoos that much easier to see, not to mention the accessories she wore, particularly the blue bandana that was tied in her hair. It was very much like the one his partner wore. Between the two paintings a short sword hung with its blade pointed downward towards the top of the half bookcase that the images hung over.

"Sit down," the informant pointed to the table. "The Guild Master will be here shortly."

"…" Layle walked over and took a seat. His eyes kept roaming the room, but he came back to the paintings. On their frames something was engraved in Selkie.

Within a few minutes the door opened again and the Guild Master entered the room. He told the informant to leave and shut the door behind him. Vaigali turned to Layle and stared at him as he walked around the room to his desk to pick up a few papers.

Was he going to work while they talked? Layle supposed that was good. Maybe it would keep him from trying to beat the crystal out of his skin again.

"So, Crystal Bearer, you really are Keiss' partner," the man spoke up as he took a seat and began to sign a few papers.

"Ah, yes…" Layle watched him. "We manage to work together without killing each other."

He watched as Vaigali chuckled. The man didn't raise his head from his paper work, "I've heard quite a bit about you."

"Oh, oh yeah?" The Clavat's eyes drifted to the windows. He wondered if he could escape, or if he should even try to.

"Aye, Chime writes a great deal about you in her reports. …She never did tell me what your power was though."

"I-uh, I never out right told her, or used it around her."

"I am sure that was at Keiss' request." The Selkie looked up finally, his good eye fixing on Layle. "What else does Keiss tell you to do or not to do?"

Layle smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't, uh, know? A lot of things. As of late it's not to jump off the ship anymore. But I do what I want, really…"

The door to the office opened again and this time Milka entered carrying a tray. On it were two glasses and three bottles. She set them down on the table and smirked at Layle before making her way over to Vaigali's desk.

"Keiss is gone. Do you want us to follow him?"

"He can handle it on his own," the Guild Master stood up with a paper in his hand. He folded it up and held it out for Milka to take. "Take that to a Mail Moogle right away. The client wanted to know the moment someone left to retrieve it."

"Of course…" She took the paper and turned it over in her hands before looking back at Layle. She studied him for a moment before leaning forward and whispering into the Guild Master's ear. Whatever she said Layle couldn't hear, and Vaigali hardly reacted to it. He had no clue if it was good news or bad news, however considering the way Milka acted before he was sure it wasn't in his favor. The female Selkie finally pulled away from him and took a step back. Vaigali put a hand on her shoulder and gave her the order to take care of any business brought to the Guild while he was busy.

Milka nodded and made her way to the door. She didn't stop once, even as she turned her head to peer at the Crystal Bearer. The Guild Master came from around his desk and took a seat across from Layle at the table. He reached forward and picked up one of the bottles. It was blue in color with a red stripe down the side and the shadow of a flower printed on its label.

"Ever had Ochu Nectar before, boy?" Layle watched as his partner's father popped the crock from the bottle and began to pour out its contents into the glasses. It was a golden color. Layle shook his head. "Hmn, I see." The Guild Master picked up another bottle and removed the lid. Its contents were clear, and he poured just a bit of it it into just one of the glasses. "Here then, you take this one." He handed Layle the glass with the two mixed fluids and finished filling his own with just the golden drink.

Layle reached forward but shook his head, "I, uh, I don't know if I should…"

"Are you refusing my hospitality, Crystal Bearer?" He glanced at the Guild Master. Something about the way he said that sentence told Layle he didn't have much of a choice. However Nadeen had warned him not to drink anything.

"It's not that, it's just, uh, you know… Everything that's gone on today, I think I should refrain from too much heavy drinking. You know?" He set the glass to the side with a smile. "I'd rather just, um, have water-"

"We have sea water. Down in the tidal cell."

Layle picked up the glass and smirked, "-But you know, it's not like I'm going anywhere. What's one drink?" He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. The moment the fluid hit his tongue he gagged. Keiss had gotten him to drink a wide variety of things while they lived together. But none of it was like this. It tasted like his tongue had just been dragged across the underside of someone's grimy boot after they'd been stomping around in an uncleaned Chocobo den. Layle set the glass down in a hurry and turned his head trying not to throw up. Out the corner of his eye he could see Vaigali taking a long drink from his glass. Did he not have taste buds?

"What's wrong, Crystal Bearer? Is it too strong for a Clavat?"

"It taste… terrible." He pushed the glass to the side. "Like something died in that bottle and was allowed to liquefy."

Vaigali laughed at his statement. Layle was surprised at just how hard he was laughing. The old Selkie finally stopped and took another drink from his glass. He lifted his hand and motioned for Layle to do the same. His lips twisted but he picked it up again. Maybe if he sipped at it enough and expressed how much he hated it Vaigali would let him stop.

* * *

Unfortunately for Layle, the old pirate never did stop making him drink. Two glasses of mixed Ochu Nectar later and the Crystal Bearer was leaning back in his chair ready to burn off his taste buds if only because he thought it was the only thing that would save his life. His stomach felt like it was knotting in on itself, and his limbs were shaking. He couldn't believe Vaigali was still drinking this stuff. In fact the old Selkie was now finishing off the bottle, drinking the last bit right out of it.

"Th-this is- this- has been great- bu-but I think I need to go-"

"We're just getting started, Crystal Bearer." The Izymael's captain reached over and grabbed the third bottle. "Finish your glass so I can pour you another drink."

Layle gulped, "Wouldn't- wouldn't you rather talk?" He smiled slightly. "Is-isn't that why I'm here?"

"It is!" Vaigali started to pour himself a drink, "But I don't talk without a drink or two."

The blond rubbed the side of his head, "I think if I have any more to drink, I'll just about faint…"

"Oh?" Vaigali put the cork back into the bottle and smiled at Layle. The Crystal Bearer looked a little bit sicker than he did a half hour ago. But he knew that would happen. The metal links between his hands clanked as he rubbed his head, "Well, don't you go drinking with Keiss? You should have an immunity to this sort of thing…"

Layle shook his head and started talking, "We go drinking at Chime's, but I never have half the stuff he does." The Clavat slumped slightly in his seat, his head was feeling slightly clouded. "The smell of some of those concoctions alone is dizzying- and then there's the one Chime sets the top of it on fire for ten seconds-"

"An Ahriman Laser. It's a good drink."

"It's toxic!" Layle snapped at him, though he didn't mean to. "Everything he drinks, everything he does- toxic."

"And what does he do that's so toxic?"

"More things than I can count," Layle spoke up, half thinking he meant to say that in his head. "This whole problem with the Bearer cure, and Lieutenant Spinosa is toxic for one thing." He took a deep breath and stopped. He knew he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Lieutenant Spinosa?" Vaigali continued to drink watching him. "He's in charge of the Military's weapons development isn't he? What weapon dose he have Keiss working on?"

"I don't know; we just get the parts- dammit!" Layle sat up and looked glanced around.

"What parts are those?"

"Well the last one was some control panel to Kilanda. Before that it was monster bits they were using to create weapons that cast magic- what. The. Hell." Lalye leaned forward putting his hands on the end of the table. "What- what does Ochu Nectra do!?"

"On its own, it's just a coagulant. Used to help treat cuts. But when mixed with the right venom and drinks it can have various affects. My personal favorite is to mix it with Desert Shell. A drink made from Lamia eggs, it creates a sort of babbling affect. Makes it so people can't shut up about anything." He looked at Layle and smiled as he took another drink.

"A coagulant! But you drank two glasses of it straight! You-you finished the bottle! Shouldn't you be sick! Isn't our blood over clotting!?"

Vaigali laughed. "Ochu Nectar is clear. Desert Shell is golden, like the eggs its made from."

Layle looked back and forth at the bottles. He'd been the only one of them to drink the Nectar. "You and Keiss are both underhanded bastards." He covered his mouth as the Guild Master stared at him. He kept his hand over his mouth at the words 'well you are' came from his lips. But not intentionally. Not one hundred percent intentionally.

"…What other weapons has Spinosa had you all make?"

He slowly removed his hand, "I don't know- a machine that controls Miasma Streams and summons monsters based on the parts fed into it." Layle let out a sigh.

"And that machine works?" The Guild Master seemed surprised to hear of it.

"Yeah it works, but we busted at least one of them. I don't like it either; they were testing it out on my home town. Summoning Behemoths to exploit gil from the Clavat's there. Probably would have never of know if my mother wasn't so stubborn." He shrugged and titlted his head back. He had to stop himself from talking.

"If you're not alright with it then, Crystal Bearer, then why are you helping him help the Military?"

"Keiss has helped me time and time again. So I'll help him," Layle looked forward again, "Besides, he doesn't want the cure to be a successful thing. He doesn't want anything dangerous to be successful. Sometimes he's misguided, and steers us into trouble, but I'm not going to leave him just because he's wrong occasionally. We're partners. We're friends. And I trust him, so I help him. Just the same as he trust and helps me." Layle nodded. He didn't' feel so guilty about that one. He would have said it, coerced to or not.

"…And how do you feel about it? The cure that he helped make?"

"It's a bunch of garbage. But it won't last. I'm going to see to that, and Keiss is going to help me."

"And the Military?"

"Not trust worthy," Layle crossed his arms, "Not even a tiny bit. Keiss wants in there, and I suppose he'll be alright but the rest of them I don't trust. I won't trust after this. We had too many task that backfired into something terrible. I refuse to believe their intentions are anything that they say they are."

The Guild Master smiled. Layle couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. If he was happy with his answers then that more than like meant he'd let him go without much of a fuss. He might even unlock him before Keiss came back. Really, though, everything he was saying he would have admitted to on his own. There was no need to trick him into talking.

"And about Keiss?"

"He's an over ambitious moron. His morals are skewed. He's a bit of a control freak and a narcissist. But I love him."

Layle bit his own tongue. He was sure he must have bit it so hard his face twisted, because the Guild Master stared at him. He's face was devoid of any expression. That was Layle's trick, to leave people guessing about what he was thinking. "I mean we get along, a lot. And see eye to eye, a lot. And it's completely platonic and professional, more than half the time." He sighed. He couldn't take it back could he? The Guild Master still didn't react.

"What about the other Crystal Bearer?" Vaigali spoke up. "The Lilty girl that cast Haste and Slow… I heard she tried to kill Keiss a few times."

"Clockwork?" Layle started talking half relieved the subject shifted to something else, but still… He was going to let him off the hook? "She's strange to me. I don't think she's evil, but she doesn't trust Keiss. But she's not going to kill him so long as I'm there to stop her- ah, though, she's probably dead now anyway. Her ship blew up. So it's kind of odd that she sent that anonymous request to have the base raided…"

"What?" Vaigali narrowed his good eye at Layle.

"The request, about the Kilanda. It had to have come from her. The item is what she was after, I assume. She's done stuff like this before… She's actually pretty clever. It's too bad she doesn't want to just work with us and get some help."

Layle watched as the guild Master stood up cursing, "A Lilty sent that request! And Keiss knew! Why wouldn't he have said anything-"

"He said you'd accuse him of backing out. Oh, and he wants to get into the base anyway to see what the weapon is- oh and-" Vaigali put his hand down on Layle's shoulder and squeezed.

"Stop answering me."

"Well it's not like I want to. I just keep saying the first thing that comes to mind- How long does this last for?"

"You had two glasses, so you'll more than likely keep it up until tomorrow."

"Oh, fantastic. It's a good thing Keiss is away," Layle shrugged, "I can only imagine how he'd turn this on me."

"You're free to go for now, Crystal Bearer."

"Are you going to go try and find Clockwork? I told you she's dead. Or are you going to go tell Milka your client is dead? Hey, what's with Milka anyway, why is she such a bitch- no offense- but does she have to live up to the 'evil stepmother' idea? And what about Kei Nam. Is that her?" Layle pointed to the painting of the green haired Selkie woman, "That same picture is in Keiss' room." Vaigali grabbed Layle up out of his chair by the ends of his shirt.

"Hmn, perhaps I made you drink too much."

"I did ask to stop after one sip. You and Keiss are really terrible at listening. Is that why you're fighting? Because you both can't be bothered to listen to one another? He still really cares about you. He freaked out on Nadeen when she told him you were dead." The Guild Master let Layle continue to ramble as he pulled him towards the door. "Hey, what about the painting?"

Vaigali pushed Layle out the door and closed it. The Crystal Bearer shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He turned around and made his way down the steps to find Nadeen was there waiting for him.

"Layle!" She smiled. "That actually wrapped up sooner than I thought it would. How did it go?"

"I cannot stop talking. I hate it. And I can't tell if I just signed myself up to be killed sooner or later."

"…You had something to drink didn't you?"

"It was either that or drown, again. And I've had enough of drowning. Thank you."

"Well, what all did you-"

"Don't ask!" he shouted at her, "You know I'm going to answer you if you ask and I don't want to answer anyone any more today, got it?!"

Nadeen held up her hands, but she laughed just a bit. "Let's take you back to Keiss' room so you can sleep this off."

He grumbled, "I still didn't get to hear the story about Kei Nam."

Nadeen pat him on the shoulder as they walked. "I promise, I'll tell you after your done babbling like a brook."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **A double this time! XO Thank you guys for the reviews Bindweed, Neko! I appreciate that you guys leave me something each time. Also thanks to the new faves/watches! I picked up at least one of each! I'm happy you all are enjoying the story. Also this chapter is twice the size of the next one... What is wrong with me...

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

* * *

The small sailing boat Keiss had borrowed from the Guild was indeed fast, yet it still took him until the evening to reach the islands of Kilanda.

The main island of the chain was an active volcano. Eruptions weren't frequent, but they weren't uncommon either. All around the center island, smaller ones had grown up from the volcanic run off and quakes that followed the larger eruptions. Even now, the ocean and the ground rumbled from the sounds of magma coursing through the crust of the ocean floor and ash rained down steadily through the air.

And then there was the heat.

The Selkie had lowered his sail as he began his final approach to the islands. The red head let out a sigh and whipped the sweat from the sides of his face.

"It's a good thing you didn't come, Lotta. You'd have been so upset over this air." The Guild Master's son pulled up a paddle from the storage under the boat's seats and used it to make his way closer to the base.

The Lilty Military was not so crazy that the base was set up on the main island, but rather one of the ones along the outer rim of the chain. Formed from years of magma bubbling up from the ocean floor and lava flowing from the main island it was considerable in size. Big enough to fit a compound in which the military tested weapons frequently.

Thankfully, with the night sky and the raining ash it was difficult to see out over the water. Keiss just had to make sure he avoided the spot lights on the edge of the base's walls and towers as he paddled up to the island. Once close enough he crawled out of the boat and waded up to the shore guiding it with a rope line. He tied it down among a few rocks that were black with ash and soot. He wasn't sure if he was going to come back for it or not. He wanted his escape to be fast, and the little sailing vessel would not be able to outrun the speed boats of the Military.

"I guess this will be where you stay." He pat the hull of the ship. Spinosa's men could find it later; clear evidence the Guild was behind the theft, as if his costume wasn't enough. Keiss pulled out his supplies, just a simple bag to store the goods he was taking in, the blueprints, and his camera. He tucked the camera into the flaps of his leg coverings and double checked his weapons. The Guild Master's son checked a side pocket on the bag to make sure he'd still had a calling card to leave behind. A bit of a tease, but he had to get some amusement out of this.

The Selkie turned his gaze up to the base. He still had half a mile of uneven barren ground and spot lights to avoid before he would be up to the walls of the compound. From down here he could see the airship port of the base; its runway extended out over the water allowing ships to land and take off without worry of hitting the building. He knew from the blue print, and from his own fly over that on the opposite end of where he was standing the base also had a wall that descended down into the water. It had a large iron gate that the Lilties opened and closed as needed to let seafaring ships into the compound.

There would more than likely be a speed boat docked at the water he could use to get away.

Keiss nodded to himself and started up the rocky terrain. Again he thanked the crystal that it was a dark night. The bright colors of his bandana and clothing would have given him away in a second had he tried to sneak in during the daylight hours. It took him about twenty minutes to maneuver his way up to the walls of the base. He hugged the outer stone wall as he made his way over to the pillars that supported the air ship runway. He knew that there was a storage room at the edge of it just before the main building.

Provided the blueprints had been correct, there would be an airshaft that connected that two. He could use that to enter the main building and make his way up to the assembly room for the computers. From there he planned to get the part of the control panel Clockwork desired, but he still had his own ideas of what else he was going to take from this base. He had no intention of returning without knowing what was the connection between the weapons project and the medical center at Rebena Te Ra.

Once Keiss reached the pillars he started to climb one, making his way up to the top of the flight deck just behind the storage building. As he had hoped, there weren't that many guards about. He had a clear shot to the buildings back door.

The red head pulled himself up and ran, keeping his body low to the ground, until he reached the wall of the storage building. He pressed his back to the door and reached up to being tinkering with the locks tumblers.

As he was working he could hear a few guards marching about the runway. They were shouting commands, preparing for an incoming airship. The fact that they were distracted made getting in easy for him, but it also worried him. Who was coming out here in the middle of the night?

In the distance he could hear the sounds of an airship making its final approach toward the base. Just as the lock gave way, the ships lights flooded the runway. Keiss ducked inside and closed the door quickly. The sound of the ship landing was more than enough to cover the sound of the door slamming.

He quickly relocked it and turned around to observe the room he was in.

Before him were several large crates that came up to about the height of a man, they were lined up and stacked in the room. Keiss reached into the leg coverings of his disguise where he had Nadeen sew a pocket for his camera and started taking pictures. He walked around the crates trying to find their labels and took shots of each one.

"…Section B, Row 2… Defensive?" He snapped a picture and made his way to the next set of crates. "Section A, Row 1… Offensive Elemental?" He took another picture. "What do these labels even mean?" Keiss tucked his camera back into his pocket and ran his hands along the wooden panels of the crates. He started walking around them trying to find a way to peek inside.

He finally resolved he was going to need a crowbar or some sort of tool to do so when he heard the lock on the other side of the room click. The Selkie looked around frantically; he had no intentions of being seen this early. The only adequate place to hide was on top of the crates, and so Keiss jumped up, taking hold of one of the edges and climbed up as quickly as he could.

"-In here, are where the last pieces are being stored." The red head pulled himself up to the top of a stack of crates just as he heard voices entering the room. "The device itself will be finished tomorrow morning, now that all the components for its operation have arrived. Afterwards we will begin instillation immediately." The Guild Master's son edged toward the ends of the crates to take a peak. He recognized the voice speaking as Spinosa's. He had to know who he was talking to.

"And what exactly is this last component?" A female voice spoke up.

"Ah, my dear Colonel, I am afraid you will have to wait for the unveiling for that."

Keiss watched as Regal made his way around the corner of one of the rows of wooden boxes, he was followed by Spinosa and another military officer he'd not seen before. She walked next to the plum haired Lilty, slightly shorter than him by an inch or two. Most of her hair was shoulder length, and pink in color with eyes that matched. There was a longer section of her hair, pulled back into a braid of cascading cherry blossoms that was tossed over her shoulder. She walked with arms crossed and slight frown to her expression. Keiss noted the woman must be crazy, because despite the terrible heat, he could see the top of a turtle neck sticking out of her uniform, completely concealing her neck.

"Wait?" She didn't seem amused. "You've been making everyone wait on this project, Spinosa. You've had Piper keep this weapons system under wraps since you started it. What is it?"

"Colonel Du-Blanc, I promise you, that when I unveil it to the High Commander, you will be there to see it. And you will be just as impressed as he is." The three Lilties stopped walking and stood next to a row of crates across from Keiss' hiding place. "All you need to worry about are your repairs."

"The repairs on the ship are done, Spinosa." She didn't uncross her arms. "That is why I flew out here. I just left Fitzroy in Bridge Town; he's all set to install the new engine, the navigational systems, and the machinery. All that's needed are your weapons. You do realize that the High Commander plans to re-present this project to the King in a matter of months. He wants it operational. Fully tested. No flaws."

"And it will be flawless, Colonel."

"Will it?" The woman looked about the room, "Because I've been hearing rumors about you having Crystal Bearer trouble. Not to mention problems with a Selkie. We've all been hearing those rumors about you and Regal, here and your continued hurdles. If you ask me it sounds like you've bitten off more than you can chew."

"No one did ask you, Sherry." Regal spoke up. He was glaring at the woman.

"Regal, when you wear a uniform again, you can address me by my first name," she uncrossed her arms, "Until then, don't." The Colonel turned her attention to the crate next to her now.

"So what all is this weapon?" She put her hands on a crate and started to pry at it. Spinosa seized her wrist and pulled her hand back.

"I told you, Sherry, you will see it when it's done. Just know that it will please the High Commander. Enough that no matter what rumors he's heard he will be ecstatic with what it all entails."

"Indeed," Regal added, "It will not only take care of a blight upon this kingdom, but give the Lilty an advantage that they have been missing for centuries."

The pink haired Lilty pulled her hand back and scowled at the two men. "Just make sure there are no more delays, Spinosa. I will be heading back to Alfitaria to put my report in High Commander Jegran's hands personally. You had better live up to your claims."

"Not only will I live up to them, Colonel, but there is no doubt in my mind that the Commander will name me his successor on the spot for the success of this project."

The woman rubbed her wrist, "You? What high goals you've set for yourself. Much like your Selkie?"

"…He will not be with us from this point out." Spinosa turned his back to her, "Now then, let's move on. Did you bring my package from Oides?"

"Of course. I had my men take it to your office. Though I suppose I can't know what's so secretive about that package either?"

Keiss watched as the Lilty trio left the store room. They turned off the lights as they left, leaving the Selkie hidden in the darkness. He slowly pushed up from his position and shook his head. "Repairs…Navigation and weapons?" He looked down at the crates, "Just what are they preparing for? Some sort of war?" Keiss continued to look down; subconsciously he hadn't realized he was doing so because his eyes were drawn to a light coming from under him.

It wasn't until it clicked in his mind that the room still held light that he realized it was coming from the crate he was on. It was coming from all the crates actually. From in between the cracks of the wooden panels a light was shining through.

A very dull, pale blue light.

The red head leaned down and tried to see what was inside. But the only thing he could make out was liquid. Gallons of crystal fluid; its light coming from the shards mixed into it. The crates seemed to be full of it. He turned his head trying to see if there was anything else to the inside of the crates. But he could barely make out anything. Just more light, slightly bending here and there around the edges of glass containers. Though sometimes in the glass he thought he could see reflections; shadows of something else floating in the fluid.

He finally pulled his face back and shook his head. Something told him for now to leave it. Whatever it was, he felt that if he took the time to find out he'd never make it to his target in time.

And so Keiss turned his gaze toward the walls of the storage room. He scanned them looking for the entrance to the ventilation shaft and slowly made his way across the tops of the crates to it. He'd have to use it to crawl halfway through the base to get to his target.

As he pulled the vent off, he looked back at the crates in the room, still curious.

"If Layle was here, he'd demand I open one up…" The red head turned his attention back toward the metal shaft before him and crawled inside.

It was probably for the best, he didn't think about it right now.

* * *

Keiss crawled his way through the vents of the Kilanda compound slowly making his way through the main building and up to its second floor. Occasionally he stopped his movement when he heard solider marching about under him, or to peak through a vent opening into the hallways or rooms below.

He caught a glimpse of Regal in one of the offices reading over the report of the attack Clockwork had carried out earlier that day. He noted the rose haired Lilty seemed to keep reading over the same few paragraphs again and again and was taking notes on what the men had said they observed.

He didn't need to swipe that report, though. He was there for Clockwork's mayhem. He had no interest in rereading it.

The next room he found himself glancing into was an unoccupied office. It wasn't far from his destination. Keiss half considered getting out here and making his way to the room when the door opened. Lieutenant Spinosa walked in carrying a package in his hands.

The Selkie held his breath as the man turned on the lights and took a seat at the desk. He could kick the grate off the wall right now and jump into the room to give the plum haired Lilty a piece of his mind. But he had a mission to carry out. If Layle wasn't waiting for him, he'd have done it.

He watched as Spinosa tore open the package's covering to reveal a small box. The man opened it and studied its contents. Keiss wondered why whatever it was couldn't be sent by Mail Moogle.

"Very soon." Spinosa muttered to himself as he reached into the box and pulled a long, thin cylinder. Keiss took note it reminded him of a medical pen. It had a button on one end to mash and push out the needle on the other side. The Selkie turned his head trying to read the label that wrapped around it, completely sealing its contents from view.

Was the Lieutenant sick? He had never known that.

He watched as the man seemed to turn the pen over in his hands debating what to do with it. He finally resolved to put it down when a knock came to his door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"A Mail Moogle just arrived from Bridge Town, Lieutenant. It's urgent from Professor Piper…" The Lilty stood and made his way around the desk and out the door. Keiss looked back at the box. He had shut it.

He could go down and see just what medicine Oides had sent the man. But then again Spinosa could come back at any second. He was so close to what he needed.

"…I'll take if he's still gone on my way out…" Keiss continued forward. It was another five rooms before he reached his destination.

* * *

The room that the weapons control had been assembled in was three times as large as the offices he'd been crawling past. The control was divided up into three main panels. They were meant to be installed into wall, and used for coordinating attacks. Soldiers were to sit at them and go over the readouts, to observe the functions of the weapon, its feedback, its power. It was a large monitoring system really.

The Selkie loosened the grate separating him from the room and jumped down.

He walked over to each of the panels reading over the instructions. One station was to help coordinate attacks. The directions went over the commands and input for mixing weapons firepower resulting in 'optimum range of damage'. Another set of instructions went over how to understand the readouts, to avoid overheating, pressure build up and back fire. The last panel he inspected was the one he needed. It was the main system control. Whatever Spinosa was planning to hook these machines up to, this device would allow them to operate. It was going to be their brain.

Keiss ran his hands along the computer and its buttons thinking back to the conversation he heard earlier. "Repairs, navigating, and weapons control… It has to be for an airship." He looked up at the wire work hanging over the side of the machine. "But where is the ship? That woman said it was repaired… It must be on the mainland."

Keiss ran his hands along the tops of the buttons before crouching down to open the sides of the system controls. He began to pull and snip at the wire work, rearranging it and severing its connections. He eventually freed the main hard drives of the computer and pulled them out. He stuffed them into his bag and then proceeded to do the same for each part.

"There must be more of these…" Keiss thought out loud as he closed up the last panel. "There's no way three is enough or one ship. But where are the others? Already installed-"

"I said, let me pass!" The Selkie held his breath as he heard a woman speaking angrily out in the hall. It was that Lilty woman from earlier. "Don't you refuse me. I am your commanding officer. Move aside!"

Keiss ducked down to the side of one of the panels as the door opened and a nervous guard stepped aside. The woman walked in, fist clenched at her side. She kept her head up high until the door shut. As soon as it was closed she let out a sigh and crept forward. The red head watched her as she started studying the paper work on the panels.

"Not here either… What does it do?" She got down on her hands and knees and pried open the sides to get a look at the wires. Keiss felt his heart race. She'd notice they'd be tampered with and alert the guards. He wasn't done searching yet. The Selkie slowly stood up as she stuck her head into the machine. He'd have to knock her out. Keiss crept up behind the Lilty woman, he folded his hands together and raised them high ready to strike her across the face as she pulled back.

"What the heck," he heard her mutter. "These ones are missing parts… They're not complete like the rest. Spinosa that lying good for nothing!" Just as the woman pulled back she took note of the shadow standing over her. The Lilty officer gasped and turned her head. Keiss swung his fists down ready to knock her across the jaw but the pink haired Lilty raised her hands and released a flash of light from them.

Keiss found himself knocked back by a small thunder spell. His back collided with one of the other panels and he fell to the ground. He could feel his muscles tightening up into a state of paralysis and cursed. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"A Selkie!" She stood up ready to draw her weapon, a sword she kept at her side. Keiss glared up at her mind racing on how best to get out of this situation. He couldn't be caught. He refused to fail. The red head pushed himself up slowly, even as the Lilty was pulling out her pistol. She raised it to him, but didn't fire. "…You're the one that messed with these machines?"

Keiss didn't answer her. He had one hand behind his back, already working a knife loose form his belt. He wasn't sure how steady he could throw it so he was going to have to take the chance to rush her. Hopefully she'd be caught off guard long enough that he could stop her before she fired off another spell. How was he to know that she was a Crystal Bearer?

"You're messing up Spinosa's project… For whom? The Guild? Or someone else?" He still didn't answer her. He was ready to charge when she lowered her weapon. "If you're going to take it apart. You missed two rooms down the hall."

"…W-what?"

The pink haired Lilty stared at him, "Go on. Down the hall. There are two more rooms. Go."

"…" Keiss drew out his blade, he didn't trust her. She scoffed at his repose.

"Your body is stiff, isn't it? I know how to cast a good thunder spell." She looked about the room and then her eyes fell on the open ventilation shaft. "Go on, if I stay here, I can distract Spinosa when that guard of his undoubtedly returns with him."

"…But, why?" He continued to keep his weapon drawn on her. "Why would you let me do that?"

"Let's set one thing straight, Selkie." She smiled at him, "I don't care why you're really here. All I care about is my competition. When I have to line up before the High Commander in a few months, I want him to remember that I didn't screw up on my part." She tucked her sword back into its sheath. "And the more he remembers that Spinosa did, the better."

"…" The Guild Master's son snorted. "You Lilties are all alike. Willing throw whomever you can under the bus just to get your way."

"Make no mistake about it, Selkie." She smiled. "My crystal promised me prosperity. But it's not something that's handed out for free." She took a step back and jerked her head toward the vent. "Go."

Keiss kept his eyes on her as she climbed up and out of the room. The Colonel watched him scale up and out of sight. She called to him at the last minute.

"Don't get caught!"

He shook his head and kept moving. He still didn't fully trust her, but she had let him go. And tipped him off on where to go next. Though he still wondered why?

* * *

By the time Keiss stole the parts from the final room he had been in the base for over an hour. His disguise was smudged with dust and dirt from the vent shafts, but it was worth it. He had stolen every piece of the machine the Guild had been charged with taking. And all without getting caught, for the most part.

"Now, for the finishing touch." The Selkie reached into the side pocket of his bag and pulled out the calling card he brought with him. Just in case the ship and the eyewitness wasn't enough. The red head placed a striped apple on top of the console and smirked. "Time to go cause a scene."

The red head climbed back through the shaft and slowly made his way up to the roof. He had planned on back tracking, but now that someone knew he was here, he didn't want to risk it. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her.

As he was passing through rooms he could hear Spinosa, Regal, and Sherry arguing about her being in the equipment rooms. It sounded like the Colonel's ability to keep the two men preoccupied had run out. He'd gotten finished not a moment too soon.

Just as he reached the top floor of the building, an alarm was sounded. The noise echoed in the metal shaft, bouncing off the walls and into his head. Keiss covered his ears and grit his teeth. He had to keep going. The noise continued to ring out as he struggled through the air ducts of the building, the ringing in his head was so intense it was throwing off his other sense. He found himself stumbling to crawl as he groped his way up to the roof.

Of course it didn't help that half of his muscles still felt incredibly stiff from the Lilty officer's attack earlier.

When he reached the roof exit for the air duct the former Guild Member kicked at the covering until it fell off. The vent fell with a loud clang, alerting any nearby guards on the roof top that someone was sneaking about. Keiss crawled out of the vents and dusted himself off just as two soldiers came running up.

"Halt there!" One of them shouted and pointed at Keiss. The Selkie looked around pretending to be surprised they were talking to him before gesturing towards himself.

"Who? Me?" Even out here he could still hear the sounds of the alarm going off. "You do mean me don't you?"

"Put your hands up, Selkie! Up high where we can see them!"

"…Alright." Keiss put his hands up smirking in his usual know-it-all way. "Like this right?" One of the guards started to approach him and he spoke up again. "Alright, time to put them down." The red head fell backward to do a handstand just as the Lilty soldier came within reach of him. He let his feet kick the man in the chin as he jumped back. His partner started shouting for him to stop and shouting for back up.

Keiss continued to flip head over heels until he reached the edge of the roof top. A few more guards were rushing his way now ordering for him to stop. The red head shook his head at them. "Sorry, I'd love to stick around, but I have a date I have to go pick up." He waited until the soldiers were close before taking a step back and letting himself drop off the roof.

The men shouted as Keiss fell.

The Selkie held out his hands and grabbed onto the ledge of a second floor window. His feet swung down and connected with the wall of the building. Without hesitating he started to shimmy his way across the side of the building. He could still feel a bit or paralysis tingling in his legs, but it wasn't enough to stop him. The men on the roof were still shouting orders, some of them saying to go down and grab him at the windows, other's ordering to start shooting him now.

He wasn't really looking to stick around for the gunfire.

As soon as the first shot went off Keiss reached over to the next window he crossed and pushed it open. The Selkie crawled inside as more men opened fired on the spot he was just hanging from. He ran through the room he'd just entered and slammed open the door to the hall. It was empty, but he could hear men rushing toward him from around the corner. The thief turned and started to run the opposite way to make his way to a room with a window.

He started swinging open doors as he ran, startling a few soldiers and causing them to get up and chase him around the floor. Keiss opened room after room as he ran slowly adding to the mob dashing after him. Finally he ended up at the stairwell, swinging open its door to find Regal standing there shocked.

"A Selkie!"

"An onion!" The red head exclaimed back at him with a smirk. The rose headed man's face twisted with anger. He raised his fist to punch Keiss and the red head fell back. He reached up and grabbed Regal's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, through the doorway, and into the oncoming soldiers that were following him. Keiss ran through the door locking it behind himself before racing down the stairs.

On the way he encountered the pink haired officer again. She fell back hitting the wall as he sped by her. She really was just interested in making life difficult for Spinosa, wasn't she? Lilties were an odd tribe, he thought as he burst through the first floor door. So willing to exploit each other to get ahead, or wipe each other out in the name of 'good'. Even if they ruled the world, they couldn't stop fighting. So they fought with each other.

The first floor was possibly teaming with more guards than the last. Two jumped at him trying to grab him, and the Selkie jumped up. He ran along the side of the wall and kicked off of it to land behind the two as they crashed into the spot where he used to be.

He pulled out two of his knives and tossed them at the next couple of guards that came his way. As the men went down, Keiss reached down and pulled the handgun form the hands of one of them. He didn't stop moving as he jumped over the man and fired at a window at the end of the hall.

The Selkie jumped through the broken glass and rolled head over heels as he hit the pavement. From behind he could hear Regal shouting at the men to get up and stop Keiss.

Outside the rest of the men were scrambling to catch him.

Keiss pushed up off the ground and ran for the small dock at the water's edge. As he had anticipated, there were a few boats with small crystal engines attached. Perfect for a quick getaway. He jumped into one of the boats and cut the line holding it to the dock with his knife. Just as it snapped a soldier jumped into the boat with him and grabbed him in a bear hug from behind. Keiss struggled with the large Lilty trying to shake him loose.

Another approached and tried to grab the red head's legs. The thief swiftly raised his foot and kicked the man back and overboard. The force of the blow caused the other Lilty to stumble backward. Keiss swung his legs upward again, tilting them back further until the guard had to let go to keep his balance. He dropped Keiss, who landed in a crouching position. The Selkie swung his foot around and hit the man hard in his legs. The unbalanced Lilty fell back over the other side of the boat.

By the time the two guards were up to the water's surface, Keiss had started the engine and was pulling back from the dock as quickly as possible.

Regal shouted to his men to open fire at the boat and the Selkie. He called for the men on the seawall to shut the gate.

Keiss turned the boat quickly and started to make a break for the now shutting gate. However as he drew close the men on the wall let loose a torrent of bullets keeping him back. There was no way he was going to get through all of that without getting hit. He started to scan the wall for another possible exit, but there was none. By now a few of the guards were getting into the other boats to chase him down.

He turned the boat again and tried to make another pass at the gate only to encounter the same problem. And now he was racing head first at his oncoming pursuers.

He was starting to think this was a bad idea, when just beyond the boats he spotted Regal running up a set of stairs shouting to the men on the wall to keep firing.

Keiss turned up the engine to its top speed and raced forward. The soldiers opened fire as he came at them, the red head ducked down, but kept his hand on the steering wheel to keep the boat moving forward. As soon as he was clear of the guards he stood back up and jerked the wheel to the side, to turn it toward the stairs.

Regal looked back as he reached the top of the wall and screamed at what he saw. The Selkie was charging the boat right at the stairwell. At the last second he turned it at an angel to keep the nose from crashing into the wall as it struck the railing and jumped the ledge. The boat clamored and scraped the side of the stone wall; its propeller clanged and sparked against the steps. But it kept moving. It kept moving right up the stairs toward the rose haired Lilty.

He shouted at the guards to fire. To take the intruder out as he scrambled out of the way.

Keiss gripped the wheel of the little boat doing his best to hold it steady and to keep himself from being flung over the railing the boat was bending and tearing out of place as it bumped up the stairs. Before him the hull of the little ship was filling with bullet holes and around him shots ricocheted.

The boat reached the stop of the stairs and shot upward, it turned slightly on its side, unstable from the rocky and unnatural ride up the stairs. The soldier's continued to shoot at him and at the bottom of the boat as they scrambled to avoid being hit. Regal was lying on the ground still shouting orders as the boat sailed over head, over his men and over the wall.

When the shadow passed he stood up and rushed to the edge to see the boat dropping like rock towards the water. There was a huge splash and the entire boat seemed to sink down for a moment, surly it was going to go under.

Even Keiss thought it was, but the tiny vessel still had enough life and momentum in it to keep pushing forward. The boat slowly bobbed its way up out of the water and Keiss let out a cheer. Regal grabbed a gun from one of his guards and took aim at the Selkie that was mocking him with a wave of farewell.

He fired one shot.

Keiss didn't cry out, but he stopped waving. His arm curled down and in towards his body. He looked down to see blood was quickly pouring out from a hole just below his wrist. He'd been shot. He clenched his fist and pulled his hand against his chest as he raced forward. Behind him Regal smirked and ordered men to open the gate and follow the boat.

Surly with all the bullet holes and a wounded driver it wouldn't get far.

He would make sure of that.

* * *

**A/N: **Come on now, I dropped a building on Layle during his chapters. You didn't think Keiss was going to get by without getting hurt, did you? Did you?

Also! The Lilty OC in this chapter may seem familiar if you've read/are reading my other long story. You can also spot Nadeen and Das in OC,OT in some areas. What can I say? I like to recycle?


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter Fifty**

* * *

Keiss had a good lead on the boats that were perusing after him. He planned to use his little speed boat to lead them on a chase through the various micro islands that surrounded the area. His intent was to lose them through the maze of straights and waterways.

However the further he went the more and more his ship became slowed down by the weight of the water it was taking in.

"Damn that idiot, Regal." The red head held his arm close to his chest as he continued to jerk and turn the wheel of the boat this way and that. He could already hear the sounds of the Military's boats racing along trying to catch up to him around the scattered islands. There was no way he was going to be able to clear the rocks and landmasses jutting out of the water with a good enough lead to avoid being seen. Not to mention it was now more than likely he'd sink not long after.

The prospect of swimming back to the Guild was unappealing at best, impossible with his injury.

"…I have to crash this thing and hide." He looked over his shoulder as he turned the boat again and made his way closer to the volcano. It was a risky idea, but if they thought he was dead, they'd give up searching. He could easily let the boat smash into one of the smaller islands, and with the lead he had now, make a break for the Kilanda volcano.

Just thinking about it was making him sweat even more. Either that was, or it was from the strain of the bullet wound in his arm.

"Alright," Keiss turned the wheel again and started to steer toward the volcano. "Let's get this over with." There was a good sized mass of land just ahead of him. It was built up from years of lava and boulders rolling down the sides of the volcano and colliding with the cold ocean water. The red head dug into his bag and pulled out one of the computer parts he'd swiped from the base. He forced himself to use his other hand, aggravating the wound, to hang onto the wheel while he used his good hand to jam the component into the gaps at the base of the wheel, keeping it from turning.

Having to hold the wheel steady strained his muscles and got his blood pumping again, only making him bleed more.

He subconsciously hoped he wouldn't pass out while hiding on the volcano's island from the heat and blood loss. "Okay!" He let go of the wheel and looked up. The island was approaching fast. Keiss backed up and moved to the side of the boat; as soon as he was clear of the rocks he was speeding by he planned to jump out.

The former Guild Member put one leg up on the side of the slowly sinking boat and clutched the bag to his chest with his injured arm. He was set to jump as soon as the last rock whisked by, however instead of seeing clear water ahead of him, he spotted another boat clearing the rocks on the other side. And to make matters worse it was being driven my Regal.

"_Selkie!_"

"Son of a-" Keiss ducked down at the rose haired Lilty opened fire on his boat. The pink haired Lilty from early was also in the mercenary's ship. She reached over and grabbed the wheel as the other man became occupied with trying to put more holes into Keiss. The red head stayed down listening to the sounds of the gun fire. He was going to crash any second and he was still in the boat.

Suddenly he felt the ship shake violently. His mind instantly told him he'd crashed, but he was still moving.

Keiss looked up and over the edge of the boat to see the Colonel was ramming their boat into his to knock him off his collision course. He wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not. Regal took the opportunity of her ramming his ship to jump over to his side. The Lilty stumbled a bit before turning to face Keiss with his gun.

The red head was already up on his feet, swinging his bag at the man's face to knock him off balance. It connected with Regal's jaw as he fired off another shot grazing Keiss' left cheek. The Selkie flinched and turned his head as he swung up his leg to kick the gun from Regal's hand. The weapon was tossed up into the air just as Sherry rammed the boat again. The sudden movement of the ship knocked them out from under its fall, causing it drop into the sea.

"Damn it, woman!" Regal hurled himself at Keiss, hands raised trying to grab him. "Quit rocking the boat!"

The Selkie pulled back and used his bag as a weapon again. He struck the Lilty in the chest as he reached out for him. The mercenary kept moving forward grabbing Keiss' shoulders and forcing him back. The rushed backward step caused him to stumble and fall down putting his head at the edge of the boat. He tried to use his good arm to push Regal off and struggled to move his wounded one. All the fighting and sudden movements made his arm feel like it was burning.

The Lilty mercenary pressed the palm of his hand against Keiss' face forcing it down. "Now, Sherry! Do it now!"

Keiss continued to struggle with Regal, out of his peripheral vision he could make out the side of the other boat racing next to them. There was no way in hell he was going to get his head crushed. Keiss raised his knee and rammed it into Regal's gut. The force of the blow knocked the breath out of the Lilty. While he was winded, the red head pushed him off and pulled his head up, just as the boats' sides collided. He wondered if Sherry actually timed that, or if he just got lucky.

He got to his feet and kicked Regal across the jaw just as the boats rammed together again. This time the force was so great it knocked him off balance.

The red head fell backwards over the edge of his boat and into the one driven by the Colonel.

He looked up surprised and the woman turned her head to look at him with a smirk. She then turned her attention back to the rose haired Lilty, "Regal! Look out!" She jerked her boat to the side away from the other. Keiss looked up to see why.

Just ahead his ship was on another collision course with an island. Sherry had to turn her boat to get out of the way. Regal scrambled up and over the sides of the boat just before it hit the magma made formation. The Lilty with the cherry braid kept turning her boat and raced around the island as his ship exploded into flames and smoke.

Had she been bumping them into an island intentionally?

Keiss started to stand up and she shouted at him, "Stay down, Selkie!" The woman kept her eyes ahead. She was speeding around the islands toward the volcano. "I'll let you know when to put your head up."

"…Why are you helping me?"

"I told you!" She smiled looking ahead, "I want Spinosa to fail."

"All this just to make you the High Commander's favored officer? Do you expect me to believe that?"

"…" She looked over at Keiss, "Did Villosie send you?"

"Who?" His face slightly scrunched in confusion as he asked.

"I guess not." She turned her attention back to the path she was taking. "Look, Selkie, I don't know who hired you to mess with this project, or if the Guild is just doing it for the sake of doing it. But the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Keiss stayed down on the bottom of the boat. That name sounded familiar. "Who is she? Villosie?"

"An old school mate… She studies Crystal Research and development in Marr. This kind of thing, it's right up her alley."

"What? Is she studying you or something?"

"You mean the thunder?" The pink haired Lilty reached up and pulled down the turtle neck that stuck out of the top of her uniform. Keiss could see yellow crystal on the back of her neck shaped like a star with a long tail. "She's the one that told me to use it or sign myself up for the cure." The pink haired woman let go of the piece of fabric and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I should be glad you took her advice." Keiss pat the bag of computer parts at his side. "But I still don't trust you."

The woman laughed. "I don't need you to trust me. I just need you to get out of here in one piece."

* * *

"-And why do I even have to still be shackled?" He raised his arms up over his head, which effectively meant he was lowering them to the floor, since he was lying with his head hanging over the edge of the bed. "I mean I'm not going anywhere. Certainly not like this." His blond hair was dangling from his head, the black and white cat that belonged to his partner sat a few inches in front of him.

She was purring incessantly and slowly lifting her paws to bat at his locks.

"I mean I know Keiss said he was lying, manipulative, controlling and all that, but geeze. Isn't this too much! Maybe I understand why he wants to leave so bad…"

"Wow," the orange hair Selkie sat with her legs crossed on the mattress. "Layle, you have not shut up for the past three hours. Did you know that? I don't even have to prompt you…"

"Can't you give me something to put me to sleep, Nadeen? This is getting exhausting."

She shook her head, "No. It's not a good idea to mix drugs. Goodness knows what will happen to you. You'll just have to pass out on your own."

"I don't feel tired though. I feel wired. And annoyed. And pissed. And-"

"Okay," Nadeen held up her hand. "How about we pick a topic, a safe one and you can ramble on about tha-"

"Kei Nam." Layle said it before she could finish.

"Or, you can be nosy like Keiss…"

"Well it's something I can't talk about. But you can. So you talk, and I listen. And then I don't have to talk."

"You act like you're terrified you're going to say something you don't want to. I already know about all of your missions."

"It's not the missions I'm worried about."

"I already know about what you do after missions too, you know."

"It's not even that I'm worried about!" He snapped at her.

"Well then what? What don't you want to say?"

"Look I don't want to repeat to you what I already said to Vaigali about how I fe-" Layle sat up shouting. "Just tell me about Kei Nam will you! Damn it!"

The Leudian girl pressed her lips together to hold in a snort of laughter. "Okay… okay… Just cool it, Crystal Bearer." She watched as Layle let out a groan of aggravation and fell backward again. His hands went with him causing the metal shackles to clang on the floor. The nose startled Lotta who jumped away from him before quickly walking around to the other side of the bed. She promptly took to toying with the Clavat's dangling feet.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning."

"Well, a long long time ago, the Great Crystal began to shine. And in its light-"

"Nadeen, I will gladly go back into a cell for punching you." Layle heard the Selkie girl laugh again.

"I can only tell you what my mother told me, okay? I wasn't there. It's just what I know…" Layle listened to her as he looked up from where he was hanging. He was looking at the wall with the picture of the green haired Selkie woman hanging on it. "Before there was an Izmyael, and before Vaigali was a great pirate lord, he just had a stolen fishing boat and a handful of men. One night they took up port on a Selkie outpost island, just after robbing a Lilty merchant ship. A thief snuck on board and started to raid the vessel."

"Kei Nam?"

"That's right," Nadeen leaned forward, "She thought everyone was off the boat, but Vaigali was still on board. They got into a sword fight. It lasted so long, that his men came back to the boat to see it happening. She ended up slicing open the side of his face and tried to get away, but the men chased her down. It was their intent to kill her but-"

"…But?" Layle slightly raised his head.

"You're looking at her right up there on the wall. And I'm sure you saw her in Vaigali's office." Nadeen looked down at him, "He offered her a spot on the crew, because she was so good with a sword. She became the first mate and was one of three women that would serve on the ship." Nadeen started to count them off on her fingers, "Kai Nam, Milka, and my mother. The first mate, the lookout, and the navigator."

"Milka worked with her? Like, she actually enjoyed her?"

"They all worked together. They were great friends. At least that's what my mom told me. There were other women on the ship, but they weren't permanent fixtures. Not part of the crew." Nadeen placed her hand over the top of her chest. "Before she joined the ship, Kei Nam wasn't a permanent fixture anywhere. She was a roamer. Her tattoo of a seagull means that. That she goes where she wants and takes what she feels is hers."

Layle sat up all the way now and pulled his legs up onto the bed to sit with them folded before him. "But Milka said she was dead?"

"…The night the ship crashed." Nadeen sighed. "Kei Nam was the second best swordsmen on board. She was smart. She was daring. She was commanding. That's what my mom said. Before the ship crashed, my mother got off in Leuda with me, I was still a baby, too young for pirating. She wanted me to grow up on land. At the time Vaigali was racing another pirate lord towards a treasure he'd been hunting down for ages. Milka was to go too, but she was injured from their last fight. So she was left behind in Leuda too. Kei Nam should have gotten off as well."

"Why?" Layle interrupted her.

"She was on the verge of going into labor." The Selkie stopped and stared at him. Layle blinked a few times. She was certain that he was going to say something due to the Ochu Nectar, but the blond said nothing. He could only say what he was thinking and his mind was blank from the statement. "She went with Vaigali, everywhere. Every treasure he ever found on the Izymael they found together. So she wouldn't leave. And I- well- no one really knows what happened or why. During the fight with the rival ship, there was a storm. They were fighting in the shallow waters just down the coast from here. And the ship took a lot of damage. I guess it was stress, or there had to be some sort of complication-" The orange haired girl rubbed the back of her neck.

"My grandmother was supposed to be with her, to help her. But she was lost during the fight. Most everyone below deck was. All my mother and Milka heard days later was that the ship wrecked. Cracked right in two and crashed up here in the cove. After all the fighting had died down, Vaigali searched the ship- some of those big holes blown in the side there. Those used to be rooms. One used to be her's. He found Kei Nam had cut herself open and bleed to death. And she had her baby wrapped up in her blue bandana"

"…And the baby was Keiss."

Nadeen nodded, "And the baby was Keiss."

Layle nodded back at her, "…You know when he said he was born on a sinking ship I thought he lied."

"It's a pretty fantastic story." She smiled slightly, "But he's got pretty fantastic parents."

"…But then why is Milka so mad? If she was Kei Nam's friend-"

"Vaigali never left this cove, remember? He gave up treasure hunting. He gave up his infamy. He lost the love of his life, his ship, the crew lost someone they honored, and Milka and my mother lost a good friend. I'm certain a lot of them have thought that- that if Kei Nam hadn't cut herself open, she'd have survived."

"Yeah but then Keiss would be dead. If she couldn't deliver him, he wouldn't have survived."

She pointed at him. "And that's the tradeoff. The one that she's so mad about. Keiss and Vaigali do nothing but fight. They're like bitter enemies. Those that left to continue pirating were already mad. Those that stayed got madder as he grew older and drifted away from them. That's why he's exiled, really. It's not so much that he wants to be High Commander. Everyone around here his age as crazy stupid dreams- It's because of what was given up for him to have that dream. They feel he doesn't value it."

"What do you feel? Do you think he doesn't value this place? Doesn't value Kei Nam or Vaigali?"

The orange haired girl leaned back and tilted her gaze up toward the ceiling.

"Keiss and you are kind of similar. You don't talk about what you're feeling. But you clam up; he just lies." She looked forward again, "When he left here, he tore down Vaigali's picture off the wall, but left up Kei Nam's. When his father cleaned the room out, he left it up too. They both really value what she gave them. They're just different about it. But I know Keiss cares. I know he still cares about this place and the people here. At Leuda I kind of-"

"Yeah I know. I heard you push his buttons." He smiled at her, "Kind of a jerk thing to do, really. Telling a guy his father is dead."

"I know- but, I have to get him to crack sometimes. To remind _him_ that he still cares." She shrugged. "But wouldn't you say, he's a lot like her. He does what he wants. He takes what he wants. He doesn't want to be tied down… Keiss is a lot like the both of them. I mean look! He even still wears the old armor Vaigali gave him and the bandana Kei Nam wrapped him up in. Milka's very cross about it, but she and the others just can't see it."

Layle pushed himself forward and slid off the bed. Nadeen turned to him questioning. "What's up?"

"I'm going to go find her."

"…Who?"

"Milka!" He turned to her. "I'm going to go find her and talk to her."

"Oh no, no no-" the orange haired girl got up. "Don't you dare."

"Why not?"

"Layle! Milka is a pirate. Don't cross her. Just let her be bitter and angry and-"

"Look I'm just going to talk to her, okay? No fighting. Not like she could take me anyway." He crossed his arms. "I may have lost to Vaigali, but to be fair, he's like twice my size and I was tired. I can take Milka with my hands tied." Nadeen's lips twisted at the statement and glanced at the metal links between his wrist. "Come on, that was kind of funny."

"Layle, Milka doesn't need to physically fight you." The girl tapped her neck, "You saw her mark, right? The skull for murderer. The crown for queen. She is literally called 'kill queen'." The girl crossed her arms. "And she did it all from her look out nest. The woman can shoot and man dead faster than you can cast a spell."

"Well then," Layle smiled at her, "I'll just have to start my conversation off with a spell already going."

* * *

**A/N: **So! This is chapter fifty. Can you even believe that? You know that even after Keiss' chapters, there's still like one more run for the boys before the final arch of this? Its not a long sun, but XPPPPP- FIFTY CHAPTERS! I honestly didn't think I'd hit fifty. But this is probably going to finish around sixty to sixty-five. Can you even bevel it?


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **UGH. You know, I saw a funny little meme talking about knowing exactly what you want to write, and then agonizing for weeks to write it correctly. That meme is my LIFE. Thank you again to my reviewers! and I'd like to take this time to direct you to something I feel deserves a nod:

**EVERYONE READ THIS! So, while reading this you ever wonder what some of the characters look like?** I know I describe everyone, but that still creates a varying mental image I'm sure. WELL user **NekoChronicles **actually has the talent to take what I write and make visuals of it. Check her profile for links to her DA and blog. If you go to her blog and use her art button to search or look at her 'FFCC dumps' on her DA. She's done lots of random and cool sketches of stuff based of this, my other story, and my random one-shots. I think its worth a look! She's super talented. Everyone especially needs to check out this GORGEOUS full color picture she did of Phelia and Phedra. It's titled 'Cursed'. You go look at it. You go look at it now, darn you.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One**

* * *

Around the jagged rocks and bends of Kaunda the boat sped. The woman driving it did her best to keep the vessel moving swiftly just ahead of her fellow soldiers that were scouring the waters for the Selkie thief she had hidden in her boat.

Keiss was sitting on the floor of the boat, occasionally sliding this way and that as it turned. The Thunder Crystal Bearer had told him to keep his head down while she made their escape. And while he didn't mind hiding, he did mind not knowing where they were going.

"Do you know how to get out of here by boat?"

"Of course I do!" The cherry haired woman snapped at him as she rounded another corner. Sherry had turned off the boats search lights hoping it would help keep them concealed, but Keiss also feared it would get them lost. She was also banking on the fact some of the search party would stop to pick up Regal, giving her time to escape. However, "There's so many of them… It's like the entire base is out here. How did they catch up so quickly?"

"…How many are out there?" Keiss leaned up to look over the edge of the boat.

"Stay down you idiot! Let me worry about i-"

"Colonel Sherry!" The woman was cut off by the sound of Regal's voice coming through the boats radio. "Colonel! Answer me!"

The woman reached down and grabbed receiver. She yanked it up to her mouth as she held her course steady. "Regal! You're in one piece! Good!"

"Who cares about me- did you get the Selkie!?"

"The Selkie?" She glanced down at Keiss and frowned.

The red head shrugged at her as the Lilty mercenaries voice shouted back at her. "Yes! He jumped into your boat!"

"He dove overboard! I do believe he's trying to swim to shore!"

"Don't be mad, woman! He'd never make it! How could you lose him-?"

"How could you! You had him pinned down!"

The other Lilty swore at her over the radio. "Where's your position! We'll join your search!"

"My position-" Sherry looked up and around. Just over to her left she could see the edge of the shores of Kaunda, and smoke rising up from the grounds around it.

"Colonel Sherry!"

"Yes-" she squeezed the receiver in her hand and it started to spark, "My position is-" bits of lightning flickered around her hand, "Just out beyond the ridges of the islands. The furthest out from the volcano."

"Wh-Wh-Wha-at?" Regal's voice came through a mass of static. "I can't- ar you- thing's interfe-"

The radio let out a spark of its own before the connection went dead. Sherry dropped the receiver and turned the boat towards the volcano. "Selkie! How do you feel about a little trip the volcano!?"

"I don't!" Keiss looked up at her shaking his head.

"Come on! It will be fun!"

"Are you crazy!?" He got up onto his knees and looked over the side of the boat. To his dismay the woman was in fact now steering for the volcano. "You do know that is an active volcano, right!? What do you think we're going to do there?!"

"We're going to hide! While Regal and the others search outward, we'll hide right in the center!"

Keiss lifted his good arm and pointed out over the water, "ON THE ISLAND THAT SPEWS LAVA!?"

"Come on now, Selkie. If our ancestors could traverse this ground with nothing more than steal weapons and a chalice of Myrrh, we can hide among the rocks for a few hours!"

"…You're one crazy bitch, you know that right?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Sane people don't get to be High Commander."

* * *

Sherry pulled the boat up to the edge of the volcanic island. Its shores were lined with uneven rock formations and jagged edges from where the hot lava met the cold sea. The Lilty climbed out of the boat into the shallow waters while Keiss took the wheel and they carefully navigated up into the nooks of shore line.

"Here, we can hide the boat here, and we'll take refuge a little further up-"

"This place is dangerous." Keiss interrupted her, "I mean not even counting the fact it's an active volcano, but the monsters here are some of the worst. The absolute worst."

"Are you afraid, Selkie?" She pulled herself up out of the water and into the boat.

"Look, I don't know if you noticed this but," Keiss tried to extend his arm forward. The muscles had cramped up now, he could barely unclench his hand. "I'm not exactly in peak fighting condition. I don't want to run into trouble like this."

"We'll be fine," She reached under the seats of the boat and pulled out a first aid kit. "Now come on."

The cherry haired Lilty climbed out of the boat and held out her hand to Keiss. He took it and allowed her to lead him up the barren shore line.

The air on the island was heavy with hot steam. The temperature was stifling to say the least. Keiss could feel beads of sweat racing down his face, even though all they were doing was walking. The desert homes of the Selkies could not compare to the blistering heat that filled this air. If it were up to him, he'd have picked any place other than the main island to hide. But it wasn't up to him. It was up to this woman he'd just met. The Guild Master's son squeezed her hand as he studied the back of her head and neck.

"…Do you need something?" Sherry turned to look at him. "We'll stop in a minute; I think I see a good place to hide up ahead."

"…Is all of this really just so you have a better shot at being High Commander?" He continued to peer at her. "If you're caught you'll go to jail. You'll lose everything."

"It's a risk worth taking, but I won't get caught." She turned her head back around and kept moving forward. "Besides, I could say the same to you, breaking into the base, stealing from Spinosa… You put a lot on the line too."

"I've got nothing on line…" Keiss muttered under his breath.

"Nothing?" Sherry stopped just before a little alcove of rocks that had formed from years of molten rock building up onto of each other. "…Then you're not the Selkie that was working for Spinosa?"

"…What does it matter if I was or not?"

The Colonel half smiled and shrugged. "I figured you were him… He'd have something to risk. But you say nothing is at stake…" She started forward into the rocks. "I thought maybe you were him, come back to steal from Spinosa to make yourself relevant, still trying to get into the Military, or that maybe Villosie had sent someone to interfere again."

"Why does it matter about trying to get into the Military or not?"

The woman stopped walking and looked back at Keiss; her own forehead was covered in sweat. She was wearing a turtleneck to conceal her crystal. She had to be twice as hot as he was. "You must not be him… If you were you wouldn't ask such a question." She sat down on the rocks and opened up the kit. "He knows, Selkie, the Military holds the power. Power runs this world. It's pretty bold for a Selkie to outright chase that… But I admire him for it."

Keiss sat down next to her and did his best to extend his arm, "Admire?"

"Yes…" she chuckled, "That probably sounds strange to you. That a Lilty would respect a Selkie. But I do." She pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and some gauze. "Because it's bold of me to want to be High Commander just much as it is for him to try and get into the Military." Keiss eyed her as if she was joking with him, but he didn't speak. The cherry haired woman looked up sliming. "Don't believe me?"

"You're a Lilty. The idea of you in uniform or striving for High Commander is not so strange."

"Oh?" She took his arm, pulling it forcefully towards her. The red head cringed just a bit as she did so. "Name a female Lilty High Commander."

"Sure, there was- uh—there was…" Keiss twisted his lips. "There was-"

"The answer is none." She started to clean his wound. "None ever make it. And there are very few female officers. I am one of three. There have never been more than five at a time."

"Well, it's not because you all are kept out of the position. Lilty woman spend all their time being priss and prim and proper and-"

"There have only been a handful of ruling Queens as well. Though there are several instances of the first born in the royal family being a daughter- the throne goes to her brother if one is available." She looked up from her work, "When the King dies, his daughter, Althea will be the fifth in the nation's history. …My family has always served the palace. Every son in my family's bloodline has served in the Military. My ancestor Sol Ratch lead Alfitaria's last Crystal Caravan before the miasma cleared. We have never gone a generation without serving in the Military."

"…And that's important to becoming High Commander because?"

"…Because I have no brother." She looked back down tending to Keiss' arm. "I'm like the princess. There is just me. My father was convinced it was the end of a tradition, and even now while I wear a uniform, he's convinced I'm not doing as well as he ever did, or his father and brothers and grandfather before him. They're all waiting for the day I drop out, I say it's too hard, and take up my place where a Lilty lady belongs. Being 'priss and prim and proper' as you say."

Keiss studied the woman working on his arm. "…You want to be High Commander to prove something… That you're better than they think you are…"

"I think that Selkie is doing the same." She didn't look up at him, "There are plenty of things he could do for money. But he's not after the wealth that comes with riches. Not the way he works, not the way he wormed his way into a place at some of the top officers' sides. Not the way he uses Cid's name to get his foot in the door- no, when I first heard about it I knew just what it was. I knew just what he wanted, because I want it too." She stopped wrapping up his arm and looked up at Keiss nodding. "That's why I was kind of hoping you were him. I wanted to meet the only other person in Alfitaria I was certain was just as overly ambitious as I was."

The Guild Master's son drew his arm a back and clenched his fist. "…And Villosie? I guess she's' uh, my employer?"

The cherry haired woman whipped away the sweat from her brow and chuckled. "So you didn't meet her? Not surprised. After last time I don't think she works directly with anyone anymore."

"Last time…?" Keiss raised an eyebrow to her. "What's the deal with this woman? You said you went to school with her?"

"Vill and I have a history together. When were younger, she knew I wanted to leave school and join the Military Academy. So I never used my crystal. I told her no officer had a crystal, so no one could ever know. She used to berate me constantly about it. She used her's day in and day out- mostly to speed cheat through doing her homework."

"Speed…" Keiss muttered under his breath. There was only one spell in the world that could make you faster. "Where is she now?"

"Don't know…" Sherry leaned back. "And if you didn't get in contact with her directly, then who knows really. But she's probably close by. Villosie's a smart woman. I doubt she'd send you out here without being close enough by to keep an eye on your progress."

Keiss clutched the bag at his side. 'Clockwork's name is Villosie… I feel like I've heard that before.' He looked over at Sherry and let out a long sigh. "How long should we hide here?"

"Just a few hours…" The thunder castling Lilty let out a sigh. "Any longer than that and I think the heat will cause me to wilt."

* * *

"I don't think you should do this…" Nadeen shook her head as she helped Layle prop open the window to Keiss' room. "You're going to end up back in the tidal cell."

"No I'm not," The Clavat held up the window on the opposite end.

"Yes you are. Or worse, Milka's going to shoot you." Lotta circled around their feet curiously. She purred as she rubbed up against Layle and Nadeen's legs trying to get their attention. "Can't you just let it go?"

"No I can't. I'm going to go find her and talk to her. She has no reason to lay into Keiss like she does. And if no one else is going to set her straight than I will. I mean-"

Nadeen shook her head and took a deep breath, "You're still babbling for Crystal's sake. There's no _way_ you can sneak around like that."

Layle pulled himself up and through the window. "Just leave it unlocked okay?" He looked outside and down the sides of the ship. The boards of the hull were uneven in most places. Some jutted out here and there making narrow ridges to balance on. He swung his legs through the window and held onto its edge while he lowered himself down to the first one. "I'll be back before you know it. Without any gunshot wounds."

"Sure you will…" Nadeen leaned her head out the window and pointed up the ship. "Milka's room is directly below Vaigali's. You can't miss her window. It's got a side latch for Artimicion to fly in and out of."

"Artimici-who?"

"Just- just look for the window with a Moogle door okay?"

"Well why not just say that's what it is to begin with?"

"Quit talking! The guards will hear you!" She shooed him off and slowly closed the window.

"Quit talking, the guards will hear you." Layle rolled his eyes as he spoke in a mocking tone. He held onto the edge of the ship with his magic and used the broken and loose boards that jutted out from the sides as platforms while he made his way to the back. Occasionally he had to make his way by a window or could hear the guards walking around just on the other side of the walls through the ships slanted hallways. He had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself from reacting out loud to the chance of being caught.

It took the Crystal Bearer at least fifteen minutes but he finally made it to the end of the ship where Nadeen informed him he'd find Milka's room. Layle slowly scaled up the walls looking at the windows, trying to find the one with the latch he'd been told about. Overhead he could see the back end of the Captain's room, the elaborate wall of windows had a light shining out of it. He could only assume Vaigali was up in his office. If the Guild Master decided to come to his window and looked down he's see Layle snooping around outside.

Finally the Clavat found the room he was looking for. There were two windows right next to each other, and as Nadeen had promised, one of them had a small latch on its bottom half. Made so that only a tiny portion of the window could be opened while the rest remained shut. He hung onto the boards on the sides of the windows and tested their sides with a weak gravity spell. Layle kept pulling at the windows carefully trying to unlock them. Normally the task would be easy; however he was hanging from the side of a ship with his arms shackled together. Pulling to hard and too fast he could lose his grip or make enough noise to alert someone to his presence.

It was another three long minutes before he finally heard the lock click.

Layle slowly opened the window and climbed inside.

The room itself was mostly dark. There was a lamp burning in the corner to allow its owner to see once she returned for the evening. The dim light stretched across the walls and the decorations that hung around the room. Assortments of rifles were mounted on one side of the wall and a large locked tool chest was under them. Across from the rifles there were two desks, one with a vanity and one used for work. It was covered with papers and maps, books and writing quills and ledgers. Just below the window Layle was climbing through was the bed.

He slowly moved to its edge and continued to look about the room. On the wall next to the window there were several pictures all hung up like the wall itself was a scrap book. Pictures of the crew, of islands, of dungeons, of different places and times in Milka's life. Layle looked over the pictures and picked out a woman with short orange hair a few times. Sometimes on her own, sometimes with Milka and again with Kei Nam. He could only assume the woman was Nadeen's mother. There were lots of pictures of Kei Nam and her friends peeking out from under the more recent images.

Over top of them there were pictures from the very coastline they were at now. Of Vaigali and the crew, the resort, and much more. Along the edges of the wall of pictures were images of Kei Nam and Vaigali or Milka and Vaigali. Yet no matter how long he searched he never saw one of Keiss. Layle backed up shaking his head. He supposed it made sense there weren't any considering how she reacted to him. The Clavat turned around and observed the room trying to figure out where he should wait for Milka until she returned.

He stood next to the door and thought about hiding behind it. "No I may startle her and she could shoot me point blank if she's armed," He muttered to himself looking at the rifles. He walked over to the tool chest and tried to open it thinking he'd hide inside. He could hear metal clanking about. It was probably filled with more weapons. The Clavat backed up and took a seat at the desk. "She's well-armed. Guess she's more of a pirate than a pretty face…" He opted to wait for her out in the open. It seemed like it was a better idea not to startle her.

Layle turned his attention to the desk he was at and picked at a few of the papers. They were various reports on Guild actives, deals they were trying to make and a book recording the funds coming and out of the Guild. It seemed like the former pirate woman was in charge of helping to keep the Guild organized.

"Makes sense, Nadeen did say she was from the original crew…" Layle leaned over and started to pull at the drawers trying to open them. However he found most of them were locked tight. "Of course."

Just as he was sitting back up he heard footsteps out in the hall. The Clavat turned around in the seat and watched the door waiting. He could hear the person in the hallway approaching, slowing their pace and coming to a stop just outside the door. For whatever reason they lingered for a moment, as if waiting for something. Layle clenched his fist getting a spell ready to defend himself just in case her initial reaction was to attack first and ask questions later.

Slowly the door opened and the female pirate took a step into the room. The first thing she saw was Layle waiting for her and she stopped at the threshold.

"…Shouldn't you be in Keiss' room?" She watched as he shrugged at her, fist still tight with a faint spell growing around it. The woman rolled her eyes and shut the door. She had a bag under her arm that she dropped on top of her tool trunk. "What are you planning to do? Fight me? Take me hostage and try to escape?"

"No," Layle looked half insulted, "I just came to talk."

"Then why the attack," Milka took a seat at her vanity next to the other desk. She waved her hand at Layle's as she spoke. The woman was completely calm about having an intruder in her room.

The Crystal Bearer looked down at his hands and unclenched his fist, releasing the spell. "Just in case you didn't want to."

Milka leaned back in her seat and laughed, "Just like Keiss, assuming you know how it's going to go and proving to be entirely wrong." She looked back to her vanity and began to remove her jewelry. "What do you want, Crystal Bearer?"

"I want to talk to you about Keiss and Vaigali."

"Oh?" She didn't look at him as she continued to remove her adornments and put them away. "And just what do you have to say on the matter?"

Layle watched her as she continued to ignore him. "Do you really think it's helpful for you to exacerbate the problem?"

Milka hesitated for a moment as she took off one of her rings; then she chuckled, and continued on. "Whatever do you mean? I don't contribute to the problems betwe-"

"You don't think you fighting with Keiss adds to the problem? Openly hating him? You don't think that lessens his chances of wanting to come back?"

"Openly hating him?" She finally turned back to Layle scowling. "You think _I hate_ Keiss?"

"Nadeen said so. That most everyone form the old crew dislikes him, you seem to the most though." Layle leaned forward in his seat. "You're the one that's Vaigali's right hand. You obviously help run this place- Don't you think you're adding to the problem? Don't you think you should let up on him?"

"The only one adding to his problems is Keiss himself!"

"Milka I just watched you attack him in the halls! Over his dead mother!"

"Damn right I did!" She slammed her palm down her vanity, "If Kei Nam was here, she'd be livid! She'd go mad with grief over the way he acts!"

"You can't just throw salt in old wounds like that! You get everyone worked up and pissed off- So long as Keiss is here shouldn't you be trying to make him stay! To make things better!"

"What do you know about making things better?" She sneered at him, "You bear a Crystal. Everywhere you go you never make things better."

"Says who?"

"Says anyone with sense. Your kind are nothing but abominations." She leaned back in her seat, "Outcast, dregs, and wanted."

"…Most Lilties would say the same about Selkies."

"The Lilty are wrong."

"And so are you," Layle stood up. "And was I. I guess I can see why Keiss is so adamant about never returning. What's the point in coming home to a place where you're hated?"

"I don't hate Keiss." She looked up at him, "On the contrary. I love that aggravating, little barnacle brat."

"Oh really?" Layle crossed his arms, the chain links between his hands clattered. "Could have fooled me."

Milka stood up and pushed him aside. Layle watched as she unlocked the top drawer of her work desk and pulled the whole thing out. She turned it upside down and hundreds of pictures fell out; probably just as many as what was up on the wall. They dropped with a collective thud, and some fluttered out and drifted off across the floor. She took a step back and motioned to them. Layle flicked one up with his magic and brought it forward.

It was a picture of Keiss and Vaigali sitting on one of the rope bridges out over the Guild. He looked at her and then leaned forward and picked up a handful of photos. They were all the same thing. A picture of Keiss somewhere around the coast at some point in time.

"Keiss is my best friend's son." Layle looked up from the pictures. "How can I love her, and not love him?" She reached down and picked up a photo herself. "How can anyone on this ship say that they are loyal to Vaigali and honor Kei Nam, and not love their son…?"

"If you love him so much, then why all the fighting?"

"Crystal Bearer, don't you love anyone?" The female pirate didn't look at him as she picked through the images. "Doesn't anyone love you? Do they take it easy on you? Or do they make your life hard? Do you make their life hard…?" The woman smiled at the picture in her hands and turned it to him. It looked like it was a picture of a party of some sort. There was a younger image of the Guild Master, a pintsized Keiss on his shoulders with a bandana too big for his head and Milka trying to give the boy a piece of cake. The rest of the crew was in the picture too. A young Nadeen and her mother, and a few other Selkies all smiling and waving to whoever was taking the photo.

"Maybe we're a bit hard on Keiss, but it's not because we hate him. Those that were bitter that we stayed on land left a long time ago. Vaigali saw to it that they did. Those of us that stayed don't hate anyone in this crew." She turned the picture back around and set it on her desk. "Especially me. …Do you think he didn't have help with that brat? When we crashed here there was nothing. From day one, we went to work building this Guild, building its network, the funds, the business… And while Vaigali was busy we all took turns making sure Keiss was okay. Maybe I took him a little longer than most- but she was my friend. I never met a Selkie like Kei Nam and I was going to be sure her son had it better than she did."

The female pirate took a deep breath, "So maybe I get mad, when Keiss gets uppity. Maybe I yell at him, and curse him, and attack him- but I don't love him any less. There are only two things I know in his world for certain. One is I am loyal to this ship's captain through and through, and the other is that I love that stupid bilge rat brat of his more than I am loyal to him." She slowly sat back down in her chair and picked up another picture.

Layle watched her for a second. She completely ignored him as she picked through them, flipping them over and shaking her head. Finally the Crystal Bearer turned away from her and started for the door.

"…I don't know what he's chasing out there," Milka looked over at Layle, "We gave him everything right here, I always thought."

"He wants to be High Commander. He said- the Crystal promised you all, all the world's wealth."

"…We used to chase wealth all the time." Milka looked down at her pictures, "Kei Nam was always on about treasure. She stayed on board to see it, the greatest treasure in the world. And now… We have it. Vaigali and I have it right here. I have hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of the wealth Kei Nam sought… And I don't have a single picture of her and her treasure together…"

"…" Layle looked on as the former pirate blinked a few times. From the ends of her eyelashes the faint silhouette of tears could be seen.

* * *

Nadeen sat up in Keiss room waiting for Layle to return. She played with Lotta while facing the window. The orange haired Selkie had expected him to return that way, so it startled her when the door to the room opened. She was expecting Vaigali to come in looking to interrogate Layle again. But it was just the Crystal Bearer.

"You're back!" She looked to the window and then to the door. "You, uh, didn't get caught did you?"

"No," Layle sat on the edge of the bed with his back toward her; the cat crawled toward him. He started to pet her absent mindedly.

"…What did you say to Milka?"

"I thought maybe if they stopped fighting, Keiss would come back."

"And what did she say?" Nadeen leaned forward trying to look at his face.

"…Nadeen, what do you think the Selkie Crystal's promise means?"

"Huh?" She tilted her head, "Well, our Crystal promised us all the world's wealth was ours. So… I always figured that one day I'll be able to have everything I ever wanted." She nodded.

"And what do you want?"

"Me?" The girl shook her head, "No, I can't-"

"Keiss wants to be High Commander. He says it without hesitation, you're going to tell me what you want is worse than that?"

"No." She pulled her legs forward and sat next to him. "To tell the truth, I want an airship, like Keiss."

"That's it?"

"That's it!?" She crossed her arms. "For information, that's more than just 'it'. Selkies are nautical folk. Owning and flying and airship are drastically different from our way of life." She tilted her head back, "But I want to fly. I want to touch the sky each and every day. Being on land, being in the desert… it's such a bore."

"But you're the Lynari's best tracker and guide."

"Only so I can earn up enough for an airship!" She uncrossed her arms and smiled at Layle, "Don't tell my Mom, okay? She'll flip. At least Keiss has the balls to pursue his dream openly."

"Yeah," Layle looked down at Lotta and scratched under her chin. The bell tied around her bow jingled.

"But what does that have to do with Milka?"

"I don't think she can stop fighting with him. I don't think any of them will stop fighting, ever. Keiss' dream it's too different form theirs."

"Yeah, that sounds about right…"

The two sat in near silence. Only the sound of Lotta's bell filled the room until Nadeen spoke up again.

"What about you? What about your Tribal Crystal's promise?"

"…The Clavat Crystal?"

"Yeah, what's your dream?"

"…Clavat's are supposed to change the world. But we're nothing but a poor, run down working tribe."

"…So you don't dream of anything then?"

"Just of an adventure." Layle looked up at the picture of Kei Nam on the wall. "And maybe of seeing Keiss as High Commander."

"Well then!" Nadeen pat him on the back, "If you help him make it, wouldn't you say, you changed the world?"

Layle snorted at her. "Sounds like something Lyra would say. But, I guess it's not untrue…"

"If they can't stop fighting, then we have to be the ones to be here for Keiss right? We can be his crew. You and me." Nadeen leaned back on the bed and put her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Layle watched her and slowly lowered himself back onto the bed as well. "He's still a part of this crew you know. They still, really treasure each other."

"Yeah I know. Vaigali and Milka really worry about him. And he really cares about what they think. They just don't know how to talk to each other outside of shouting all the time."

"You think they'll ever stop?"

"I hope so. It'd be a shame if they fought up until the bitter end. I can't imagine what that would be like for them."

"Yeah," Layle closed his eyes. "I hope your right about that."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **UGH! So where have I been, am I right? Well to be honest I did something RATHER foolish. And that was offer to cover a lot of shifts for a coworker who's mother passed away. And then after that I had a lovely adventure of my computer refusing to have anything to do with working properly. Now, I do have back ups of everything on my computer, but it had been like a month since the last time I backed anything up. So I had the option of handing it over to someone who's solution was more than likely going to be 'wipe it clean and call it fixed' or fix it myself and keep everything.

So I fixed it myself. Cause I wanted my stuff.

So sorry for the long wait, and the one chapter update. But hey! I'm back at least~

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

* * *

The paths winding around the black and ash covered rocks of Kilanda were narrow and dangerous. Here and there steam would burst up from the ground or the ledge would drop off into a little pool of bubbling water. The place was not safe to navigate and Keiss found it hard to believe that ancient Selkies did so.

He could barely make his way around the place now. If not for the fact there were military scouts searching the island he wouldn't have even moved from his hiding spot. Just ahead of him the Colonel that had brought him to the volcanic island was peeking around the next rock bend to see if anyone was there. He watched her raise her hand and beckon him to follow her.

The pink haired Lilty ducked around the next set of rocks and Keiss got up from where he was crouching to run after her.

Their plan to sit and wait out the Military on the lower half of the island fell through when a few of Regal's soldiers spotted the boat the two had hidden on their way back to base. If it had just been two scouts they had to deal with, that wouldn't had been a problem. However it was two soldiers, Keiss injured arm, a volcanic island, and radioed in back up that was on the way.

Between Keiss and Sherry they each worried Lieutenant Spinosa would show up, and neither wanted to be caught by him. Even if they did fight the two scouts and knock them unconscious that would just raise more suspicion on why they didn't come back. Or why the next group would find them passed out on the ash ridden paths of Kilanda. So the Colonel and Keiss agreed it was better to stay a step ahead of the search party, and to keep moving. If they found nothing, perhaps they'd tell the larger group to turn back when they arrived.

The red head rounded the corner he'd seen the female officer duck around and he hesitated for a moment. The path before him was long and narrow. To the right side there was a solid rock face, to the other there was a drop off down to a lower level of the island. The little path was completely exposed, there wasn't any place for him to duck and hide if need be. And to top it off the drop off to the left led down into a strange cluster of grey oblonged objects. They were slightly speckled, or perhaps that was the ash dusting over the tops of them; they were as tall as he was and clustered together in groups. Each stuck to each other with what appeared to be some sort fo webbing that kept them in clusters, and from rolling away.

The first thing his mind told him when we caught sight of them was that they were obviously monster eggs. But what monster? He hand't seen one since they arrived at the island.

"Selkie!" The Lilty called to him waving her arms. She looked frantic; the scouts must have been drawing near. The Keiss clutched at his wounded arm and took a deep breath before dashing across the narrow path. He stumbled here and there, causing a few rocks to roll down into the monster nest, before he made it across. Sherry held out her hand to him and grabbed his good arm to yank him down into her hiding place.

"Sherry-!"

"Shh! Shh!" The woman held her finger tips up to his lips and looked ahead of the nook they'd ducked into. Keiss looked forward as well; he saw nothing at first until he glanced down. He could see two rather bulky Lilty soldiers slowly meandering one of the lower paths of the volcanic surface. "We'll wait until they cross around the bend and then continue on…"

Keiss leaned back, "They're only fifteen minutes behind us…"

"I know." She let out a sigh. "If not for your arm I'd say we could slide down. Double back and take on of their boats…"

Keiss squeezed at his bandaged arm, "We still could. We could slip out before the larger search party arrives…"

"You won't make it down this surface with one hand and you know it." She shook her head at him.

"Hey," the red head grinned, "I've made it out of some pretty shitty scrapes before and in worse shape than this."

The Lilty chuckled at him, "You'll have to tell me about it later. For now, let's get going." The lightning Crystal Bearer moved forward out of the nook she'd pulled them into and looked around before starting up next curved path up the volcano.

"Sherry," Keiss followed her slowly.

"Yes, Selkie?"

"…Back there. I saw monster eggs."

"I did too," She glanced at him, "What about it."

"But monsters don't live on Kilanda. I haven't seen a single one."

"The volcano used to be home to Goblins, Iron Giants, and various other monsters… But over time the erruptions and instability drove them away. Now just a few varying types use the vacant grounds to incubate their eggs. There are no other creatures about, so they can leave the nest to go hunt at night."

"…What monsters use Kilanda as an incubator?"

"Abaddons." The Lilty turned her attention forward again and started moving. "But they hunt at night. You won't see any here until the sun comes up."

Keiss felt his lips twitch at the thought of being trapped on a volcanic island full of giant swarming bug monsters. He looked over his shoulder and peered at the horizon. The Selkie couldn't tell if the edges of the night sky were actually lessening or if it was his own paranoia telling him it was.

No matter what the correct answer was, he knew he wanted off of Kilanda sooner and not later.

* * *

As the first rays of sunlight crept into the window of the old pirate ship cabin, its two occupants each took it upon themselves to hide from the light. The girl rolled over onto her stomach and let her face smoother out the sun in the mattress, while the other turned his back to the window.

Neither was in any mood to get up.

They'd both been up all night waiting for news of and talking about the member of their little group that was away. The arrogant red head still hadn't returned by the time fatigue took over and his two friends were incapable of waiting up for him any longer. So much for being back before sunrise.

Layle wrapped his arms around himself agitated in his sleep; the iron chains on his wrist clanked together. It wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep with them on, but he didn't have much of a choice. He was already tired from all the events that had taken place the day before, and not being able to sleep comfortably just made it worse. If not for the shackles he probably would have had a decent night.

Yet something told him, even without the shackles he'd have probably had a terrible time sleeping without the red head near by.

Next to the bed, the absent Selkie's cat pawed at the sheets and the loop of his chains that draped over the side. The bell wrapped up in the bow around her neck chimed as she played with his bonds. The Clavat slowly opened one eye and glared down at the feline. She was purring as she knocked the metal links back and forth.

"…Lotta…quit that," he grumbled. The cat stopped for a moment and inclined her head. She then proceeded to play her game some more. "Lotta…" Layle pulled at the chains and yanked them away from her. The sudden jerky movement of the links just made the cat jump up onto the bed to chase them. She landed on the Clavat's side purring louder and started to swipe her paws at anything and everything. "Cat!" Layle sat up angrily and the feline jumped off of him onto the girl's back.

The sound of Layle shouting woke Nadeen up in an instant. She lifted her head gasping and looking around confused.

"W-what? What is it? What's going on?"

The Crystal Bearer ran his fingers through his bangs sighing, "Its nothing… Morning, Nadeen."

"…Morning?" She let out a sigh and turned her head toward the window. She didn't say anything for a moment before looking back at the blond. "Is Keiss back yet?"

"If he is, he hasn't come back to his room…"

The Selkie maiden rubbed her eyes and yawned, "H-e's probably reporting into the Guild Master." Nadeen pushed up off the bed and the cat jumped off of her and back down to the floor. "We should go meet him there. Before the report turns into an argument."

Layle got up from the bed and stretched. The iron links pulled taunt just over his head. "Do they ever not argue?"

"Hmmmn," Layle watched as the Selkie rubbed the side of her face, "I don't think they fight when their sleeping."

"Oh," Layle shrugged, "That's reassuring."

* * *

Layle and Nadeen made their way to the Stateroom of the Selkie vessel. They resolved they could get breakfast up on deck once they caught up with Keiss.

In the Stateroom, it appeared to be business as usual. Informants were swapping material and a few Selkie's were making under handed deals here and there. The Guild Master, however, was no where to be scene. One of the regular girls was sitting in the chairs that were placed around his table at the head of the room. Nadeen approached her smiling, though the woman didn't smile back.

"Excuse us, but where is the Guild Master?"

"Up in his office." The woman took a bite of a striped apple she'd taken from a bowl of fruit on the table. "He's going over reports of last nights missions."

"Ah," Nadeen smirked at Layle, "Thank you." She walked past the table and the Crystal Bearer followed. The woman kept eating her fruit.

Layle followed Nadeen to the back of the Stateroom and to the door that led up to the Guild Master's office. As they walked up the stairs he couldn't help but noticed the orange haired Selkie girl seemed to be moving slowly.

"…Nadeen, is something wrong?"

The girl stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to him, "I-I don't hear any arguing. …I don't even hear Keiss' voice."

"Well were not up there yet, so that's not surpr-"

"Layle, I'm a tracker. Remember? I make a living recognizing certain situations, patterns, sounds…" She looked back up the stairs. "We're half way to the door, if Keiss was up there I'd hear him and Vaigali tearing each other apart by now." The girl crossed her arms and didn't move forward. Instead she lowered her head and just listened.

Layle leaned on the wall. He started to ask her what she was doing, but she shushed him immediately. He waited, watching the tanned girl stand quietly on the stair well. After about three minutes she raised her head and started to walk again. This time tip-toing up the stairs. She looked back at Layle and pressed her index finger to her lips as they scaled the path to the office.

When they reached the door Nadeen made room for Layle to stand across from her at the top of the stairs. The two stood next to the door quietly, just listening to what was being said inside. Layle couldn't help but note the female Selkie's grim expression.

"-And so that's it. The boys say they saw at least fifteen boats leave the compound and head for Kilanda just before sunrise." Milka was speaking on the other side of the door. "Certainly there was a disturbance, but that's all we've got."

"They've no reason to go to the volcano unless something they wanted was there." Vaigali spoke up and the sounds of papers rustling could be heard.

"So then, he's at the volcano. Crystal knows why'd go to the death trap." There was no response from the Guild Master, "Either way, it would appear at least half the mission was successful. So, should I let the Clavat go?"

"Didn't you say he broke into your room last night?"

"Yes."

"Then keep him in irons. I have plans for him anyway."

"And Keiss?" Again there was no response from Vaigali. Milka however started to laugh, "You're predictable. Fine, I'll put out the word everyone is to stay away from Kilanda. But what are you going to do if he's caught? Let him go to Prison Sands? Keep him in exile? We may as well take him back in here-"

Nadeen started to slip away from the door, but Layle stayed. The Clavat was intent on finding out what Vaigali planned to do about Keiss if he was captured. He felt the Selkie tug at his arm. She didn't speak, but she glared at him. Layle turned his head and pointed to the door, but Nadeen kept pulling at him.

"-Also there's been no news on the client." Layle's lips twisted. He missed the answer from Vaigali. "Artemicion can't find any trace of them. Though we also have no idea who we're really looking for."

Nadeen gave Layle's arm one last tug before she let go of him and started down the stairs. The Clavat took a deep breath and followed her agitated.

It wasn't until they were out of the stairwell that either of them spoke.

"Why did you drag me away?"

"Because we need to get going!" The orange haired girl kept walking. "We have to get ready."

"Get going! But Keiss-"

"That's my point exactly." She shook her head at him, "He needs us. So we need to get a move on."

The Clavat looked at her surprised for a second, but then smiled. "How are we going to get there in time, though? The Military's got a head start on us?"

"Layle, we're Selkies. We've got the best boats on the sea." The girl grabbed the metal links in between his wrist. "Now come on! Time's a-waisting!"

* * *

Nadeen led Layle down to the same docks that Keiss had left from just the day before. None of the Guild Members questioned where Nadeen was taking Layle. They trusted her enough to let her be when she told them Vaigali had put her in charge of his fate. It was a ruse that would work at least until Milka was done with her report.

However the two planned to be long gone by then.

"The boat we need is at the end."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that's where Vaigali always keeps his boat." The orange haired girl smiled at him.

"We're taking Vaigali's boat?"

"Of course we are!" She turned around to face him as she walked backwards, "He may not be willing to go rescue Keiss, but that doesn't mean he's not going to help! He's his son!"

"…I can't believe he's not going to help him." Layle scratched at the side of his face, "I mean what if they kill him? How can that not cross his mind?"

"They're both so stubborn…" Nadeen stopped at the end of the row of boats. "Here we go." The girl sat down on the edge of the pier and pushed herself off to land on the back of the boat. It wasn't like the little sail boat Keiss had left in the day prior. It was a speed boat, refurbished from its use in the military. More than likely stolen or salvaged. The orange haired girl pulled the protective cover off of the steering wheel and front end. She ran her hands over the dash and got down on her knees. "The key should be hidden here somewhere…"

Layle jumped down into the boat and started to untie it from the docks, "He just hides they key in the boat?"

"Look, no one steals from the Guild Master unless they want to die." Nadeen pulled her head back, "Well, no one except for Keiss. We used to take his boats all the time and went joy riding…" She tucked her head under the other side and ran her hands along the surface. Layle snorted. The thought of Keiss behaving like a regular kid seemed impossible. "Ah-ha!" Nadeen pulled her head up and stood with the key in her hand. "Just like old times."

The Clavat dropped the rope onto the floor of the boat and walked over to her, "Great. Let's get going."

"-Get going to where?" The two in the boat froze up as a voice came from behind. Layle and Nadeen turned their heads around to see Milka standing at the end of the docks. She wasn't in her usually clothing. No long flowing gown this morning. Instead she wore a yellow and purple striped shirt that stopped at her stomach and a pair of tight brown leather pants. The elegantly laced of sandals she wore the night before were replaced with black boots with the toes cut out and splits along the sides of the feet and her hair was tied back in a yellow bandana. In addition, she wore a belt with a pistol holstered on either side of her hips and a new choker around her neck. "You aren't thinking of going out to Kilanda, are you?"

"…And what if we are?" Layle frowned at her.

"The Guild Master has given explicit orders, Nadeen. No one is to go near that island or the Military base. You'll quickly find yourself clad in irons along with the Crystal Bearer."

"Milka," the orange haired girl spoke up, "You can't just expect me not to go help Keiss."

"I can, and I do. Get out of that boat."

Layle raised his hand to the woman and a gravity field wrapped around his fingers, "Nadeen start the boat."

The orange haired girl looked at him and then the the Selkie on the docks. She turned toward the dash and started to put the key in. Behind her Milka reached to her side and drew one of her guns. "Nadeen, don't you dare."

"Go ahead and fire, see what happens." Layle put his other hand on Nadeen's shoulder urging her to continue.

"I'm sorry, Milka. But we have to go." The Selkie girl turned the key and shouted, "Someone has to help, Keiss!"

As soon as the boat started up the woman fired. Layle pushed his spell outward and his magic caused the bullet to ricochet away from them. Milka let out a scream of aggravation and raised her second gun to fire again. Nadeen grabbed the clutch of the boat and started it forward. As the boat was starting to pull away from the dock, the sound of someone running down the wooden pier could be heard.

Both she and Layle turned their heads to see the Guild Master charging their way. He was running full force down the dock, carrying a large chest over his shoulder. Despite the size of the box, it did not seem to be slowing him down at all. Nadeen let out a startled yelp and put the boat into full throttle hoping they'd pull away fast enough.

Milka stood to the side as Vaigali rushed by her, however she held out her hand and grabbed onto the back handle of the trunk. The Guild Master reached the end of the pier, but didn't stop running. He pushed off of it and lept into the air. Despite the extra weight the old pirate crossed the gap between the dock and the retreating boat easily. He landed on the back of the boat in a crouching position, with one hand and one knee on the ground while his other hand held onto the trunk. The pistol toting Selkie maiden dangled from the back but dropped down as the man stood.

Nadeen clutched the wheel of the boat in her hands, nervous and astounded at the same time. Layle couldn't help but smirk as Vaigali dropped the trunk onto the floor of the boat.

"I- We- I-" the girl stammered, "Guild Master, we- we have to go help- help Keiss, I- I can't just stay at the ship knowing he's in trouble-!"

"Nadeen." The old pirate cut her off and she bit her bottom lip. "I have given the order that all Guild Members were to abstain from approaching the islands of Kilanda. Are you incapable of following orders?"

"I-I no, sir- but, but your son-"

"Keiss is my problem. Not the Guild's. You are rushing off to fight Military trained troops. Do you have any experience fighting such foes?"

"…W-well no, Sir, but-"

"That's right!" He shouted at her. "None of you do. Only a handful of Guild Members have been in combat against the Lilty Military before, and most of them live off Guild. Only Milka and myself remain that still know how to handle those armor clad onions." He pointed at her and Layle, "And yet, here you two are, rushing off to get yourselves captured, meaning I'd have to save three of you blasted kids instead of just one!"

Layle and Nadeen glanced at each other. "Save…"

"…Three?" Layle crossed his arms, "But you were going to leave Keiss to get captured!"

"To teach him a lesson," Milka knelt down next to the trunk and pulled out a key. Now that Layle was looking at it he recognized it as the one for her room. Theformer pirate opened it up and revealed an assortment of firearms. "But we weren't going to let them haul him off to prison."

"Now we can't even let him be captured," he motioned at Layle and Nadeen, "Not with you two fools rushing off into danger. No plan. No weapons. Not even disguised." Layle and Nadeen looked at each other again surprised. "You're lucky the guards said they saw you two fools were heading for the docks. Milka!" Vaigali turned to the female pirate as she dug out a duffel bag form the trunk and tossed it at Layle.

"Already got it, Captain." She stood up, "Get changed, will you. The idea is for them to not know who you are, the Crystal is an obvious give away."

"…So, you were both going to go this whole time?" Nadeen smiled slightly. Vaigali approached the wheel and motioned for her to move aside. The Leudian girl gladly did so.

"Did you really think we weren't?"

Nadeen let out a sigh of relief. "I-I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Sir. It's just, sometimes… You and Keiss…"

"Don't apologize to us, Nadeen." Milka closed her trunk and sat down on it. "You're taking a ration cut for this offense." Layle watched at the orange haired girl's smile slowly twisted into a frown. Milka chuckled and motioned for Layle to come over to her. "Come on, Crystal Bearer, let's get you out of those chains so you can fight properly."

"The chains?" Layle looked down at the bag in his arms and dropped it. He looked at Milka and smiled as he started to pull his arms apart. A gravity field twisted around the metal links and they started to warp and contort. Nadeen backed away from him and the female pirate watched confused. The Clavat kept pulling at the chains with his magic until a few of the links started to crack and bend. Suddenly the chain snapped, and the broken iron links clattered onto the floor of the boat. The three Selkies stared at Layle baffled.

The blond shook his hands causing a few more dangling links to drop; only the iron clasp remained around his wrist.

"You- you could have gotten free this whole time?" Milka asked.

"Nah," Layle shrugged. "I was tired yesterday. I told you I was only at half strength."

The women were confused, but the Guild Master started to laugh.

"Quite the First Mate Keiss has dug himself up, indeed."


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Oh man its been like two months hasn't it? *sigh* Listen to me guys, don't let anyone ever convince you to have a life outside your house. EVER. And don't get a job. They just exist to rob you of joy. OH, and don't play Animal Crossing on your days off...

THAT BEING SAID. I think I owe you guys some of the longest chapters ever. Don't you? I think I do. So here's three long ones.

Thank you for the new favorites and the new follows!

_ALSO_ if you STILL haven't checked out **NekoChronicles**' art, please do! She did a super adorable picture of baby Layle and Lyra, and I just- you all need to go look at her art okay. I am not commissioning her for this stuff. She does it on a whim, she deserves some congrats. (Though I finally did commission her to do something for me. But it was after she's already done all these amazing sketches and junk.) Go to her user page and check her deviant art or art blog. And tell her she's great. Cause she is.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

* * *

"Quickly! In here!"

Keiss ran forward, his body half hunched over as he ran from cover to cover along the rocky ash ridden mountain side. The dark skies had given way to a light blue horizon hidden by grey haze that bellowed up from the volcano itself. As Sherry had promised, when the sun started to come up the Abbadons started to arrive.

An Abbadon was an insect like monster, twice the size and triple the weight of a full grown man. They stayed aloft with four rapidly beating wings, only occasionally touching down on the ground to sleep and eat. They fought and attacked with aero spells and long bones attached to the ends of their arms that had grown into the shape of sickles and scythes. In addition the creatures had barb like stingers they could release and regrow that contained a terrible poison that could kill if left untreated. They were an ugly, vicious, and territorial monster. And right now the Colonel and the Guild Master's son were using their egg nest for cover.

The red head jumped as he ran, pushing himself forward to skid along the ground and slide into the rock crevasse Sherry had found. She helped him up and pulled him deeper into the little gap in the side of the rock wall. Outside a loud buzzing could be heard. Overhead shadows passed by rapidly, those of the monsters that made their homes here. The duo had been trying to make their way back around the mountain to get to the boat belong to the scouts, but the monsters were making it difficult.

"Cracked Crystals…" Keiss run his hand along the side of his face. The addition of the sunlight just made the environment hotter. "We're so close, but with all these bugs, we'll be seen…"

"Not if we keep going as we are," Sherry nodded to him. The Colonel started to unbutton her military jacket. The heat was making it hard for her to concentrate. Underneath the turtleneck she wore to hide her crystal had no sleeves. Without her jacket, the plat like skin that covered most of her Lilty body was exposed to heat. The Lilty tribe was know for their foliage, but it was also fact that most of the tribe covered themselves from head to toe to protect their bodies. In most Lilties, what they shared in common with plants didn't stop at their heads. Patches of their skin were colored, textured, and soft like a flowers stem.

The Colonel wrapped her arms around herself ad rubbed at her upper arms making a face. Keiss hadn't considered that the heat was damaging to the woman. He knew it was getting to him, a wonded arm and lugging his bag of stolen goods around. But for the Lilty, the hotter this environment was growing, he couldn't help but wonder if it was deadly. After all, no plants could survive in Kilanda due to the heat. For a person who's body was mostly plant like…

"Are you going to make it?" He watched as she dropped her heavy coat on the ground and looked over her arms. She ran her gloved fingertips over the softer parts of her skin; they were light pink in color like the flowers in her hair.

"I will if you will, Selkie," she stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Keiss nodded to her, a bit of sweat dripping form his now droopy bangs. "I'll go first. I saw a palce to hide on my way over here. Just stay low." The cherry haired woman nodded to him as he walked back up to the entrance of the little opening. He held his wounded arm with one hand and looked around surveying the area. There was a good break in the swarm of bugs that had been flying around. Keiss took another breath and darted from the crack in the wall.

He ran forward toward a cluster of eggs and ducked around it. With his head down he ran to the next and then a third. Sherry followed up behind him. Keiss broke away from the eggs and made his way over to the rocky wall framing the edged of the nest. He jumped as he approached it, reaching out with his good hand to grab on and pull himself up. His feet skid a bit out from under him as he fought against the heat and his body weight to haul himself upward. Sherry jumped up next to him and started to climb.

The woman was up to the lip of the rock ridge before him and turned around to grab his wrist and pull him up. She yanked him up to her level, and without hesitation Keiss squeezed her wrist back and hung onto her as he started running again. The Selkie led her to the edge of the rock ridge and toward a cave on the side of the mountain facing out toward the ocean.

"In here!" He yanked her inside and they both fell back against the wall panting and looking out to see if anything had noticed them. "See any- any bugs?"

"Nothing-" she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Soldiers?"

"Na-da."

"Fantastic…" Keiss finally let go of her and slid down to take a seat. From here the two could see the water and the edge of the island below them. There were considerably more boats then when they started their trek across the island last night. "…They must be nearby though."

"I agree… We can't wait here long. If we can get down to one of those boats, we can get out of here." The Selkie nodded to her. Sherry looked down at her hand rubbing her fingertips together. "So… Selkie… Are you going to tell me who you are before we get out of here?"

Keiss closed his eyes and let his head tilt back, he was still catching his breath. "Does it matter?"

He heard the Lilty woman chuckle, "It kind of does… When the heat is making your tan rub off."

The red head's head snapped forward and he looked at her wid-eyed. She held up her hand still rubbing her fingers together. The tips of her gloves were stained. Keiss looked down at his wrist, indeed there was a huge smear across his lower arm where the makeup was running from the heat. He shook his head and reached up to touch his shoulder. Again it smudged and he muttered under his breath. Sherry watched him and raised her hand to run it down his arm.

"What's that mark-"

Keiss yanked his arm back from her. "Quit that will you!"

She smirked and waved her finger in his face, "It is you, isn't it! The Selkie working for Spinosa!" The woman chuckled. "I knew you were too good to just be some Guildie."

"Look, I am not confirming or denying anything-"

"You don't have to. The heat will eventually." Keiss glared at her but she continued to smile. "Why are you betraying him?"

"Why are you!?" He retorted back a bit agitated.

"I already told you why…" Sherry took another deep breath and whipped the sweat away from her face. "To be High Commander I need to eliminate the competition."

"Then shouldn't you be trying to eliminate me as well?" He put his hands on his hips and continued to give her dirty looks.

"You aren't a threat… Yet. You've got skill. But not the High Commander's eye. And that's what matters to me." The Lilty officer pointed to him, "Listen here. I explained to you, why this is important to me. My family thinks, the only way to honor our home is to follow tradition. One that's out of date. I'm doing this not just to make a statement for myself… But a change for any daughters of our home that come after." She put her hand on the back of her neck. "Our tribal Crystal promises us prosperity. But Lilties often forget the rule of our Crystal is to fight, to triumph over our foes. All Lilties are warriors triumphant in the face of adversity."

Keiss watched as she lowered her hand, "They think that means in the face of war… In battles against Selkies or monsters. No one considers it against each other. No one wants to think a Lilty will fight a Lilty. But we do everyday. And its those that think prosperity is handed to them that lose. I'm fighting for my own piece of it. Maybe this crystal embedded in me was given to me to get it- just as Villosie was given hers to fight. Spinosa expects things to be handed to him. He's stuck in the old ways. Anyone that is, doesn't get prosperity. At least not the kind they've been dreaming of."

Keiss took his hands off his hips and smirked at the Lilty, "You Crystal Bearers are all a like, pretty defiant in the face of what should be."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," the Selkie shook his head, "Believe me, I'm all about defiance in the face of what others tell you." The red head turned his gaze out of the cave and toward the water, "I know all to well that following the beaten path doesn't get you the dream that you want. It makes it pretty hard on you and on those around you. But I like what you said, about changing things for those that come after you… I can really, understand that."

"…" The Lilty put her hand on Keiss' shoulder and brought his attention back to her.

"Hey, you, when I make High Commander, you can be my top officer, you know?"

"When you make High Commander!" He scoffed at her, "I don't know if you know this, but my Crystal promised me treasure. And my personal treasure is that title. You can be _my_ top officer."

Sherry took her hand back and rolled her eyes, "I guess we'll have to face off and see who gets there first." She let out a sigh and wiped her face again, this time some of Keiss' make up smeared across her cheek. "That is if we don't die from the heat first."

"All the more reason to get out of here." Keiss motioned for her to stand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Sherry stood up and nodded to him. Keiss peaked out of the cave looking around to make sure the coast was clear. "Selkie..."

He turned back to look at her, "What now?"

"Let me go first. In case there are guards. I'll give you a good warning."

"…Fine." He stepped aside and let the Lilty go first. He watched as Sherry ran out of the cave and started to make her way down the mountainside. She used the natural incline of the mountain to slide down and braced herself against some of the larger rocks here and there to plan her descent. Keiss followed her taking the same path she did.

Things were going smoothly for the two. They were only one rocky path away from the shore line. Sherry leaned up against a large rock waiting for Keiss to catch up.

"Look there… After this fall, it's a path. It's wide open, but if we sprint across we just have to slide down to the water and the boats. Think you and your arm can handle more sliding?"

Keiss squeezed at his right arm and nodded firmly, "We'll make it. I'm too hot to even notice its hurting me any."

Sherry laughed and slipped out from around the rock. She slide down the remaining feet and landed on the flat path. The Colonel dusted herself off and started to run forward when someone shouted her name. Keiss, who was about to follow her fell back behind the rocks.

"Colonel Sherry!" The woman stopped running and turned around, coming up the path was Sir Regal and a patrol of guards. "Sherry Du Blanc! Where have you been!?"

"Regal!" She was startled at first but quickly gained her composure. "Where have I been! Where have you been! I've been combing this island all night by myself- I finally spotted some boats and came looking for help!"

The rose haired Lilty sneered at her. "Don't give me that woman! You're the one that dropped your communications!"

"Me! Ha!" She flipped her braid of cherry blossoms over her shoulder and frowned. "Well at least now you're here. Let's get going and move onto the next set of islands. There's nothing here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Regal shook his head at her smiling. "My scouts spotted a boat among the rocks-"

"You mean _my_ boat?"

"Was it? Well I guess we'll know for sure when the boys are done checking the volcano."

"Are you mad, Regal? There are swarms of Abbadons on this thing. And you want to poke around!"

"Afraid of a few monsters, Sherry?" He chuckled at her. "Hardly proper behavior for an officer. Perhaps you're not cut out for it?"

The cherry haired Lilty twisted her lips, "I am more suited to it than you ever were, Regal. There is no reason to risk the safety and well being of your men against an _army_ of vicious monsters. Not just 'a few' as you so cutely put it."

"We will search this island for that Selkie, Sherry. We are not going back to the Lieutenant empty handed. Understand!" He snapped his fingers and two of his men came to stand next to her, "If you are so worried then stay here and watch the boats."

"Regal!" Sherry reached forward to grab him as he walked by but the guards cut her off.

"I will find the Selkie if he is here. And then we will finish this, Sherry."

The cherry haired Selkie narrowed her eyes at him as he made his way down the path. She glanced up the mountainside to where Keiss was hiding and then looked back down the road.

"Two guards…" The red head pulled at the strap of the bag he was carrying and tried unclenching the fist of his wounded arm. "There's no way… I can't fight them. Not to mention all the guards on the island." He leaned against the rock and glanced up to where he came from. "I can't… But a monster can." He started to slowly make his way back up the cliff face using the rocks for cover just as he had before. He wasn't sure if this would work, but he had to do something. If the Abbadons were swarming in rage, the soldiers would be too busy fighting across the island to notice him stealing one boat and getting away.

At least he hoped it would work out that way.

* * *

"And… There…" Milka pulled her hand back form Layle's face with a smirk. "You'd hardly ever know you were a Crystal Bearer." The former pirate closed the make up kit she was working out of and put it back into her trunk. The Clavat reached up to touch the side of his face and then looked over the side of the boat to see if he could make out his reflection.

In the water he saw a blury image of his face in the rushing water. He could just barely make out a scar painted across his face and over his crystal.

"You really thing this will work?" He looked back over at the woman and Nadeen. The two Selkie females were now going through her trunk prepping and loading all of her weapons.

"No crystal, the fake tattoos, the new clothes- plus leaving the wrist shackles on so you look like an escaped prisoner… It's a perfect disguise." Milka nodded to him. The Selkie woman had spent the first part of the boat trip doing Layle up to look like anything other than what he was. She gave him a red bandana and a red and orange striped shirt. She'd painted markings up and down his arms she said meant prisoner and criminal, but he had no idea if that was true or not.

"This idea is eerily similar to Keiss'."

"Ha!" Milka pulled out a rifle and started to inspect it, "You think all of his ideas are original, don't you? Half of them are just his own spin on what he picked up from us."

Layle watched her and turned to the Guild Master. Vaigali was focused on getting them to the volcanic island. He hadn't spoken in hours. "Yeah I can see the similarities."

"So what's the plan for rescuing, Keiss?" Nadeen stood and backed away form Milka's supplies.

"Well," the Guild Master spoke up, "Since you two are part of it now… Nadeen, you and Milka will stay with the boat. Keep it running. Nadeen you'll drive while Milka takes care of anyone on the water."

The orange haired girl nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Crystal Bearer," Vaigali turned to Layle, "You and I will take care of anyone on the island while we look for that brat and get him out of there."

The Clavat cracked his knuckles. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

It was at least another hour before the group was making their final approach to the island of Kilanda. As the Guild Master's boat weaved in and out between the smaller, jagged geo-masses that sprang up out of the water they noticed that chaos already seemed to have engulfed the island. Milka, Layle, and Nadeen found themselves looking up at the skyline in awe as they saw massive green monsters swarming and buzzing about the island. Their cries and the sounds of their wings echoed into the parties ears. They were coupled with the sounds of gunshots and the screams of men.

"…What… what are those?" Nadeen spoke up.

"Abbadons." Vaigali said, not a hint of surprise in his voice. "Nadeen, get up here and take the wheel." The orange haired girl didn't move at first. She was still captivated by the monsters fighting and falling from the sky. As the boat cleared the smaller islands and made its final approach toward Kilanda, another boat raced out form behind the rocks after them; a few soldiers that had been stationed out in the water to keep an eye out in case anyone escaped from the island.

They opened fire immediately upon the vessel prompting everyone to duck. Layle raised his hands and created a shield around the boat. Milka hauled up her rifle and came to stand beside Layle. She opened fire, shooting three times. Once striking the windshield of the other boat, again hitting the weapon of the the Lilty opening fire on them and a third hit the shooter themselves.

"Hey!" Layle looked at her as the Lilty went down.

"Relax, their just tranqs." She smirked at him, "I haven't had reason o kill a man in years." She raised her weapon again as the boat turned and this time hit the driver. The boat started to swerve and Layle reached out with his powers to pull the Lilties from the boat and into the water before it crashed into the rocks surrounding the island. "Nice reach."

"Nice shooting," He still glared at her, "Though they would have died if I hadn't grabbed them."

"Hey, I said I don't kill any more. If they get into an accident afterwards, that's not my problem."

"Nadeen!" Vaigali shouted at the Leudian girl again. "The wheel!" She scrambled forward and grabbed it nodding. Vaigali walked toward the back of the boat giving orders. As he walked past Milka she handed him a gun form her trunk. "Milka, keep our way out clear, Crystal Bearer, let's go. Nadeen! Take us in close!"

"Yes, sir!" The orange haired girl turned the boat at a sharp angle and ran close to the end of the island.

"Think you can make it, boy?" He put one leg up on the edge of the boat and prepared to jump.

Layle stood next to the old Selkie and smirked, "Can you?" Without a word Vaigali lept from the boat. Layle followed him extending his hand and hooking into the rocks of the island with his magic. He was yanked from the moving boat toward the land. Layle landed a few feet down the coast from where the Guild Master did. "Ha!"

Keiss' father said nothing however. He just looked form Layle up the path and started running upward into the fighting and chaos. Layle followed taking the higher ground, pulling himself form rock to rock to keep up. Vaigali ran around the boulders and up paths toward the fighting and the bugs. The Clavat had to admit to himself, after seeing how the Guild Master handled him, he was curious to see how the old sea salt handled the monsters and the Military.

The two made their way up to the first plateau of a path they came across, and encountered a swarm of Abbadons and Lilty soldiers fighting. At first only the giant bugs took notice of them. Layle reached out with his powers and hooked onto the scythe-like appendage of one bug. He pulled and turned causing the creature to spin in mid air and slash into the wings of another. The Abbadon with the damaged wings let out a cry and fell to the ground.

As soon as it's body hit the rocks the soldiers noticed they were not fighting alone. Half the group continued to fight the bugs in the sky while the others rushed toward Vaigali and Layle.

"Here they come!" Layle shouted at the old Selkie, but he said nothing back. Layle thought for sure he'd raise the gun Milka gave him to fire at the men racing toward him. But instead he waited as they approached. A smaller solider raised a spear toward him, trying to run him through. The Guild Master stepped to the side and grabbed the neck of the weapon. He hoisted the Lilty off the ground and swung him around on the end of his spear. The Lily solider was flung from the handle into another on coming guard.

Vaigali turned the spear over in his hands and used it to pery the attack of the next guard. The ends of their lances clanged and sparked as he met him blow for blow and began to push him back.

Over head the Abbadons circled swinging their arms and projecting their poison stingers at the fighting groups on the ground. Layle used his magic to catch the stingers in the air before they struck him or the Guild Master and returned them toward the monstrous bugs. In some cases the Abbadons blocked the barbs with their scythes, in others they were stabbed through with their own attacks. The insects were immune to their own poison, but the barbs piercing through their exoskeleton was enough to make them fall back for a bit. The Clavat turned his attention to Vaigali. The Guild Master was now fighting with two lances.

He used them to beat back his latest Lilty advisory, knocking him form the path and causing him to slide down the slanted cliff side. Overhead an Abbadon made an approach at Vaigali. It swung its arms firing aero spells at the old pirate. Just as Layle raised his arms to protect the Guild Master, Vaigali rolled to the side, just missing the spell. He raised one of the spears over his shoulder and hurled it at the monster. The Lilty lance pierced through the next aero spell disbursing it, and it continued to fly forward until it struck the monster through its chest cavity. The Abbadon floundered in the air letting out a horrible screech before falling to the rocks below.

"Whoa…"

"Come on, boy!" Vaigali turned to Layle and motioned for him to follow him, "We've got to keep moving."

"Whatever you say, Captain." The Clavat gave a mocking salute, even though he really was impressed.

* * *

Across the island, Keiss and Sherry were fighting off the monstrous swarms themselves. The Lilty officer had taken a gun from a downed soilder and was using it to shoot down the giant bugs. Or at least trying to shoot them down. Keiss was behind her, standing to her back making due with one arm and his quickly depleting set of daggers.

"Tell me now-!" Sherry turned around and grabbed his shoulder to push him down. She fired at an oncoming Abbadon striking the monster in the chest. It let out a cry of agony before wobbling in the air and crashing into the rocks. "-Why you thought upsetting the bugs was a good idea!"

Keiss shrugged her off and jerked his head towards the shore line, "Because while they're fighting the monsters- we get on a boat and leave!"

"Oh, yes, brilliant!" The woman rolled her eyes as Keiss grabbed her wrist and started to drag her back to the boat they had seen. The Selkie had been forced to back track to the egg nest they two had climbed out of earlier to make a commotion. He used a few loose rocks along the sides of the mountain to break the shells of the monster eggs. Oh course hearing their eggs break and seeing them topple over sent the Abbadons residing on the island into a rage. Anything and everything that wasn't one of their kind was targeted to be sliced up.

This was good for Keiss and Sherry, as it meant the Military now had dozens of giant violent bugs on their tail. However, it did land Keiss in the middle of a monster nest. One handed, carrying a heavy bag of equipment and put him further from the shore than he had been. Luckily Sherry was kind enough to backtrack and find him, if only to yell at him.

"And you couldn't think of away to carry out this plan without- you know, getting stuck down here!?" She allowed Keiss to pull her under a slight overhang of rocks to protect them from the next oncoming round of attacks.

"I knew you'd be back for me!"

"And what if I didn't! What if I let you die here!?"

"Never," Keiss winked at her, "I've got you pegged. You've got a code of honor; it wouldn't let you if you tried."

The woman opened her mouth to retort but instead just growled and reloaded her weapon. "We need to get to a boat, or we will die here."

"The fastest way back to the shore," Keiss pointed forward across the nest, "Is back up that ledge and it's a straight shot."

"That way has no cover! Not to mention he ground is uneven, we'd be slowed down and exposed!" Sherry raised her gun and fired as soon as one of the monsters drew near. She missed.

"Well, staying under here won't get us to a boat. So are you going to make a break for it or not?"

"The Military could see us! You could be shot down. You must have taken that into consideration!"

Keiss looked ahead and clutched at the strap over his shoulder with his left hand. "Yeah I have, but I've already taken quite a few risks today? What's one more?"

The Lilty nodded to him and they both turned their attention outward. The two turned their eyes towards the skyline to wait for a break before rushing forward. They ducked and weaved in between eggs, using them for cover. The Abbadons wouldn't attack from afar so long as their children were between them and their targets. The monsters had to swoop in low, making them easy targets for Sherry's weapon. However they wouldn't have the eggs for cover for long. It was going to be a mad dash up the side of the ledge to get out of the way without getting hurt.

At the last line of eggs Keiss ran first, the cherry haired Lilty would cover him as he climbed. It would take him longer with one arm after all. As soon as he started climbing one of the bugs swooped in raising its sickle arm to slice into Keiss' back. The Lilty officer raised her weapon and fired at it, shooting through its arm joints and forcing it to pull back. Again and again she shot at the oncoming bugs until Keiss was over the top.

The redhead turned around and beckoned her to follow him. The Lilty raised her gun one more time to fire and clear a path only to find she was out of ammunition. Cursing Sherry tossed the weapon down and bolted. As with Keiss, as soon as she was out from her cover the monsters descended upon her. Keiss took out what he had left of his daggers and used them to distract the monsters. He waited until they came in close, almost close enough to strike the female Lilty, and fired, hurling them towards their heads. Even if never struck one in the skull the insects were forced to stop and block his attacks giving the woman enough time to climb.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you!" The woman pulled herself up over the rocks and started running; Keiss followed.

"Hey! You made it didn't you!"

"For now we have!" She looked over her shoulder at the bugs following them. They were swinging their talons and casting aero spells trying to flip the duo. "But we're not in the clear yet!"

* * *

"Keiss could be anywhere in all of this!"

Layle had his hands raised and grappling with an Abbadon that was trying to cut through his barrier to get to him and Vaigali. The Guild master was fighting fist to fist with a Lilty solider while the Clavat kept the monsters at bay. He pushed back against the shield he'd put up between him and the monster; when it swang with scythed arm down, the impact pushed it back into another oncoming bug. The two tittered in the air and fell to the ground. Using his magic Layle grabbed hold of their wings and pulled at them, snapping the interconnecting shell and joints that allowed them to fly.

"Wrong!" Vaigali elbowed the Lilty he was fighting in the face. As he grabbed his nose the Guild master grabbed the man's arm and lifted him up over his head. Layle watched as the old pirate turned and tossed him away from them like a piece of rubbish, down the slope and to the rocky path below. "He'll be in the center of all this trouble!"

"What makes you so sure?"

The old Selkie chuckled at him. He was about to answer when a shout up the way caught his attention. Another round of soldiers was approaching, three to be exact. The two turned to face them and Layle shook his head. It was two large guards with spears and one shorter Lilty with roses at the ends of his hair.

"Oh no, Regal!" the Clavat grabbed Vaigali's arm and pulled, or at least tried to, "We can't fight them!"

"Hmn?" He turned to Layle raising his eyebrow.

"If he finds out Keiss is here, Keiss will kill me!"

"…" Vaigali turned back toward the oncoming soldiers. Regal was shouting for them not to move.

Layle continued to try to urge Vaigali to run, "Come on! We have to go! Vaigali!"

The Guild Master reached down and grabbed Layle by the scruff of his shirt. Startled the Clavat yelled out and grabbed at the larger man's wrist trying to pry himself free. But before he could do anything Vaigali turned and started to run. He lifted Layle up and onto his shoulder preventing him from seeing where they were going, but he could see what was coming. The Crystal Bearer reached out with his magic and grabbed a few rocks pulling them into the way of their path and stopping Regal's group form catching up to them. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he heard them screaming at them to stop. However his congratulations were short lived.

Suddenly he felt Vaigali lift off the ground. The old Selkie was jumping, but at what Layle didn't know. The Calvat turned his head just in time to see the Guild Master had launched himself at an oncoming monster. The Crystal Bearer hollered as they flew toward the beast. It raised its arms ready to cast an aero spell but never got the chance.

When they collided with is Vaigali dug his fingers into the gaps the insect's hardened exoskeleton. The Abbadon let out a monstrous cry and started to fly faster. It twisted and turned in the air trying to shake the two off. Yet Vaigali held fast and Layle held onto the Guild Master. He couldn't tell if this was exhilarating or terrifying; it was more than likely terrifying because he wasn't the one clinging to the bug, he was hanging to the Guild Master and had to hope Vaigali wouldn't drop suddenly.

But that hope was wasted. After spiraling for fifteen seconds and losing all sense of orientation, the old pirate let go of the bug. He dropped to the ground, still holding onto the Clavat on his shoulder. As soon as his feet hit the ground he let of of Layle and let him stumble back onto the ground. The gravity bearer wobbled a bit before falling back to sit in the dirt.

"Uh…I never- never thought I could motion sickness…" he put his hands on either side of his head and closed his eyes.

"Come on, Crystal Bearer, we still have half the island to search."

"Aye aye, Captain…"

* * *

Just beyond the edges of the island, Milka and Nadeen were still circling the waters. The bugs were not as big a problem for them as much as the soldiers were. The old female pirate was crouched next to her trunk taking out weapons to fight off the Military. Every time one ran out of ammunition she pulled out another rather than wasting time reloading.

"We're either going to run out of gas or you're going to run out of bullets before they get back!" Nadeen shouted over her shoulder as she turned the boat to avoid an oncoming Military vessel. There was already one on their tail, and now two were following them.

"Don't worry about the gas, Nadeen! We can just take another boat if need be!" Milka raised her rifle and fired at one of the boats behind them just as the orange haired girl turned their craft around a set of rocks. The shot ricocheted off the windshield and the woman cursed. Ten years younger and she would have had that shot.

She discarded the rifle and pulled out another, "Though when I run out of ammunition, then you can worry!" She glanced into her trunk to see that wouldn't be long form now. Take us out into the open!"

"Are you mad?! We're more exposed! This saves you ammo!"

"Do it! I'm wasting shots back here either way! There are too many damned rocks!" The woman turned her attentions back to the boats chasing them. Nadeen did as told and brought the boat back around the rocks into open water. Even though the rocks were now removed from her focus Milka didn't fire right away, she kept her gun raised and waited for one of the perusing boats to draw near. As it pulled up to the side of their boat she fired at the steering wheel and the panel, jamming the controls. "Turn!"

At her word Nadeen turned the boat in front of the Lilties' just clipping the nose and causing them to spin out of control. They knocked into the other boat and the two stalled out in the water. The Leudian girl sharply turned their boat again and sped along the edge of the island cheering.

"Good work, Nadeen!"

"Thank yo-" She cut her sentence short when something caught her attention on the island. Both the women looked up to see lightning streaking across the sky to the island. But it was unusual. Not only was it a clear morning, but it almost looked as if the lightning bolts started on the ground. "Did you see that?"

"Aye… Make your way around to that side! Now!"

* * *

Layle and Vaigali also saw the unusual blast of lightning from where they were on the island.

"Do you think that was Keiss?"

"I told you, he'd be where the most trouble was. Now come on!"

* * *

At the edge of the island Sherry had let loose a lightning spell to knock back the surrounding swarm of Abbadons that had gathered at the shore line. There had to have been more than ten of them buzzing over head trying to cut down her and Keiss. Without weapons they only had their wits and her magic to rely on to escape. However, despite the strength of her spells, the Lilty woman was not used to aiming. She just didn't have enough practice with it. So her magic's directions was chaotic, as lightning itself often was.

Only a few of the swarm were taken down, the rest flew back and started circling again.

She stopped running and dropped down to one knee out of breath. "We're not going to make it!"

"Yes we are!" Keiss grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. From where they were he could see the water it was just ahead and down a jagged slope. "We'll get there!"

"Only one of us will!" Sherry pulled her arm back. "They won't stop coming if we stay together!" She looked up to see the bugs coming down for another round. Sherry clenched her fist and did her best to concentrate. She raised her arm and let a spell fly out from her fingertips. Again the flashes streaked across the sky creating a brilliant display, but she only took down one of the bugs.

Its body fell not far from them and Keiss grabbed her wrist to pull her toward it for cover. He crouched down by the bug and pointed for the water. "If you keep this up we can make it! You don't need to take them all out, just keep them off of us!"

Sherryp ut her hand over the Selkie's. Could they make it? If he believed they could then perhaps it was true…

Keiss grabbed her shoulders shaking her, "Don't tell me you're going to start doubting now! After all of this! What happened to the determined over confident lady that was stranded here with me!" Sherry looked at him shocked. Did she seem like she was losing it? Perhaps she was. But it was becoming daunting. The bugs, the soldiers, the heat, her magic. "Look you! You said you were out to be High Commander! You stood up to everything that's come your way so far don't let a few bugs beat you! If you're going to give up here, you may as well go home and take up the life of Lilty noblewoman and leave the position open for me! Because I'm going to steal it right out from under you!"

The Lilty frowned at him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Why not?" Keiss shrugged at her, "It's as good as mine anyway. No Lilty can beat me."

"Says you, Selkie!" Sherry stood up and clenched her first, "You're not stealing anything form me!" The cherry haired woman infuriated let out another spell at the next round of bugs. This time she took down more than half of the creatures. The rest scattered further out to avoid the spell, giving the two some time to breathe. Keiss stood and cheered raising his good arm into the air.

"Ha! I knew you could do it with the proper motivation!"

Sherry turned to him, ready to yell at the red head for implying he was going to take the position of High Commander away from her but her words caught in her throat. The Abbadon they had been hiding next to was stirring. It hadn't been killed, just paralyzed by her magic. The massive bug slowly beat its wings and lifted itself up from the ground. Keiss catching the look of shock across her face turned to see the bug turning toward him. It raised its arm, the long scythe appendage up in the air ready to strike. Sherry thought to cast a spell but before she could move the bug took a swipe at the redhead.

Raising his arms in front of himself for defense was all Keiss could think to do. Even though the action would surly result in his arms being cut off, but at such close range and with no weapons what could they do? He was expecting excruciating pain to follow within the next few seconds but it never came. Instead he heard Sherry gasp and the Selkie lowered his arms. The Abbadon had stopped moving.

No that wasn't right, he could see it was still moving, but it was struggling. Its body was encased in a faint blue light and it struggled to strike at the Selkie. From the side they heard a loud cry and the two turned their heads to see the Selkie Guild Master rushing at the monster. Keiss reached out from Sherry and pulled her back as the man rammed at the beast. Vaigali struck it hard with his shoulder causing it to topple over again. This time the shield around it broke as it rolled over several times.

The bug picked itself up and turned setting its sights on Vaigali. It raised its talons and swiped letting lose a few of its poison barbs. The Guild Master dodged them and rushed the monster again, as soon as he was withing range it tried to strike him. Again the bug was encased in a shield before it could complete its attack, and this time the old Selkie grabbed the end of the bug's arm and pulled. His grunts of frustration and anger with the monster weer almost louder than the bugs own screams as he ripped the bladed arm off. Vaigali swung back and hurled the Abbadon's own scythe back at it and into its chest. This time the bug fell back to the ground dead.

"Holy Crystal-" Sherry raised one hand to her mouth startled.

"Yeah, everyone says that…" Keiss turned to find the source of the gravity shield that kept encasing the giant bug. Not far up he could see Layle making his way toward them. He almost didn't think it was him, what with the ridiculous way he was dressed. "Crystal Bearer!" He shouted at him and extended his good arm to grab Layle and pull him into a one arm hug as soon as he was close enough.

"Ahoy! You looked like you were in a bit of a need of a rescue, mate."

Keiss pulled back and put a hand over Layle's mouth frowning, "Don't ruin this. Don't you dare."

Layle pushed his hand away shrugging, "Come on, that was funny."

"No its not…"

"Keiss!" Vaigali shouted at his son, "We need to go, now!"

"Yeah," Layle nodded, "Sir Rosebush is hot on our heels."

"Rosebush, you mean Regal?" Sherry looked over confused.

"Yeah," Layle grabbed Keiss' left hand and started to pull him while running. "Who's this by the way?"

"Oh, just another Crystal Bearer."

"You're not replacing me, I hope."

"If you keep talking like an idiot pirate I will be."

Vaigali lead the way toward the coast. The Abbadons that had scattered out were now coming back, and with back up. Layle and Sherry took to using their magic to keep the bugs at bay as the group made their way down the slope.

"We need to find a boat!" Sherry shouted.

"We've got a boat!" Vaigali dug into his pockets and pulled out the gun Milka had given him. He raised it into the air and fired. A pellet flew high into the air before exploding into a cloud of purple smoke.

"Fantastic!" Sherry looked up at the signal, "But now everyone knows where you are."

"We'll be long gone before they get here." The group stopped at the edge of the shore. Layle and Vaigali turned their heads up and down the coast line looking fro Nadeen and Milka. "Where are those blasted women!"

Keiss looked back at the on coming bugs, some of them were turning around and shots could be heard off in the distance. "I do believe the Military is on their way!"

Vaigali shook his head, "We'll have to fight them off!"

"We'll be seen and identified!" Sherry shook her head. "I can't afford that!"

"Neither can I!" Keiss shouted.

"Well you can't afford to die either, boy!" The older Selkie snapped at his son. "We have to fight! There's no place else to run!"

"You- if you hadn't shot off that flare, this wouldn't have happened! You did that on purpose!"

"On purpose! We came here to save you, Keiss! Save you from your own damned mistakes!"

"No one asked you to!"

"Keiss!" Layle shoved himself between the Guild Master and his son. "Keiss can you not do this right now! The bugs are coming and so is Regal! We need a plan!"

The red head huffed and turned away from the two of them, "This is his plan! He wanted me to get caught all along! Sending me on this mission! Forcing me to turn on the Lilties! You just can't stand that I came so close- so close to proving you wrong so you set me up!"

"It was my decision to come rescue you!" Layle shouted.

Sherry turned her attention back to the sky and the way they came. The Abbadons closest to them were not gearing up to cast a few aero spells in tandem. "Selkie…"

"Well maybe you should have left Vaigali behind then!"

"Guys…?" She looked back at them. "We need to take cover!"

"Keiss," The Guild Master pointed at him over Layle's shoulder, "Stop being a stubborn fool! You did this to your self! Following some impossible ideal! And for what? And act of rebellion!"

"Hello, guys!"

"It is not impossible! It only is because you want it to be! Because you're so short sighted and stuck in the past! You don't think I can make it without you! Without following your path-"

"You obviously can't, boy! Or I wouldn't be here rescuing you!"

"Guys!" Sherry shouted again as the Abbadons let a spell lose at the group clustered together at the shore line. The cherry haired Lilty turned and shoved Keiss at Layle pushing the two of them out of the way. Vaigali caught sight of the spell just in time and jumped to the side. The massive gust of wind knocked Sherry up into the air. She screamed as she came back down and landed a few feet away on her shoulder.

Keiss pushed himself up looking around frantically, "Sherry!?" He darted over to the Lilty and rolled her over. "Sherry?"

"…Great…" She groaned. "Now we both have busted arms…"

"Keiss!" Vaigali pointed toward the monsters, "Take cover!" The Guild Master had ducked behind a few of the large rocks protruding out of the uneven shore line. Layle ran over to Keiss and Sherry and helped his partner and the woman get behind cover.

"We're going to get caught here…" She leaned against the rocks. Around their feet the water splashed up soaking their legs.

"Yeah we are…" Keiss rest his forehead against the rocks as another aero spell hit the ground where they were. The gunshots were closer now. They could clear be heard over the sounds of the bugs beating wings. The constant hum sounded a lot like an engine running.

Specifically a boat engine.

"Hey!" The four of them looked out over the waters to see Nadden and Milka speeding up to them in a new boat. One the girls had taken from the Lilties when theirs' ran out of gas. The Leudian girl waved enthusiastically, but quickly lowered her hand to change direction as the Abbadons fired an aero spell and their poison barbs at them.

"It's the girls!" Layle waved to Nadeen.

"They'll never be able to stay still long enough with the monsters." Keiss shook his head.

Just over the ridge they heard shouting. The boys looked back to see a Lilty scouting pointing at the boat circling just off shore. They were still shooting at the bugs, but now they were making their way towards them.

"It's over…" Sherry shook her head. "Tell your friends to run! They can still make it."

Layle looked up at the bug and back at the boat, "We just need to paralyze them… All of them at once!" He turned to Sherry nodding to her, "You ever tried to combine spells?"

"What?" The woman looked confused.

"Layle," Keiss rolled his eyes, "You barely have a handle on that yourself!"

"We can do it!" He pointed at Sherry, "You cast thunder, I cast gravity, we make thundaga. Trust me."

"Can- can we do that?" She seemed startled by the idea of it.

"I know we can. I've done it before-"

"On a fluke!" Keiss interrupted him.

"Well you got a better plan?" He watched as his partner shook his head slowly. "Good, then let's do it." Layle lifted his head, "from the top of this rock we should be able to hit them all."

Sherry peeked around the rock from her side to see more soldiers in sight. "I can't…I'll be seen. They can't know I'm a Crystal Bearer. I'll- They'll-"

"Then I'll get on top of the rocks!" Layle turned and started to climb up, "You cast from down there, got it?"

The cherry haired Lilty looked to Keiss for his opinion. The Selkie just nodded. "Fine then, get ready." She watched as Layle climbed up the rock they were hiding behind. He raised his hands up like he was getting ready to cast and shouted 'Now!' for Sherry to fire off one of her spells. The lightning streaked up form behind the rock and over head.

As it arched up around Layle the Clavat lent his own magic to her's. The two spells mixed in the air and the thunder spell expanded. It flashed and turned, and soon a massive sphere of lightning took shape over head. The world around them flashed and sparked with blue and gold light. The monsters were caught up in the sphere and the bolts that shot off of it. The lightning extended far up the slope and into the line of soldiers striking them and keeping them in place. The Abbadons fell to the ground stunned and twitching.

Vaigali banged his hand on the rock he was hiding behind and cheered in approval.

As the girls brought the boat around the group started to hurry through the shallow water towards them. Except for Sherry.

Keiss turned back and motioned for her to follow.

"No can do, Selkie."

"What? Why not?"

"How will I explain my disappearance? Regal already saw me once on the island. I have to be found here."

"But the monsters-"

"Paralyzed. As are the soldiers…" she reached up and grabbed her shoulder. "And I've been sufficiently wounded by the enemy. I have to stay."

"But-"

"Keiss!" Vaigali called to his son from the boat.

"Come on, that spell won't last forever!" Layle shouted at him as well.

"Go on, Selkie!" Sherry smirked at him, "Don't worry about me. I'm competition remember. You're out to steal the position of High Commander. And I'm out to keep you form succeeding."

"Me? What about Spinosa?"

Sherry laughed, "After seeing you in action…I know who to be more weary of. Your ambitions are more dangerous to me than Spinosa's." The Lilty pointed at him, "So go now, because next time, you're the one I'm going to be throwing under the bus."

Keiss nodded to her, "You know, if you weren't a Lilty, you wouldn't make a half bad Selkie." The red head turned around and waded the rest of the way to the boat. Layle reached out and helped him on board. As soon as he was over the edge Nadeen started them off away from the volcanic island.

* * *

The Guild Master's son looked back at the shore of Kilanda as they speed away, he kept his eyes fixed on the Lilty female. He meant what he said, she wasn't all that bad. Sneaky and underhanded; and focused on obtaining her own goals at any cost. She really had a Selkie way of thinking about life. She could have easily turned him in, but let him go. Even in the end, she let him go. Weren't they rivals now? Didn't it suit her better to let them all be captured? And yet they were escaping. He wondered if he would have done the same.

"So who was that woman, Keiss?" Layle leaned over the edge of the boat with him.

The red head was quiet for a moment before smiling and nodding to his partner, "Someone I believe in…Someone who believed in me."

* * *

**A/N: **Is it just me or are these fight scenes getting longer and more complicated?


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

* * *

Nadeen handed over control of the boat to Vaigali once the group was in the clear. Milka had taken to giving the Keiss the proper care his arm needed, but not without a great deal of scolding.

"Look at you, this thing's a mess! You're luck we got to you when we did! All this heat and sun and sweat! If it's not infected I'll be surprised! You could lose the damn thing! You careless, reckless, idiotic, barnacle brat! If you were still a teenager I'd lock you up in your cabin for a week. You're as stubborn and foolish as a Lilty nobleman! Just a fool! A damn fool! I can't believe-"

Layle and Nadeen sat across from them listening to Milka go off on a tangent. She sounded as angry as she did the first night Layle met her, but the way she fussed over Keiss' arm and occasionally smoothed out his hair told him other wise.

"I guess she's not so evil a stepmother…" he muttered to himself.

"Hmn?" Nadeen looked over at him, "What about stepmothers?"

"Ah, it's nothing…"

"Milka for how long are you going to lecture me?" Keiss sighed.

"For as long as it takes to sink in!" She glared at him, "You make everyone around here worry and then act like your entitled to a free pass? Never! You're going to listen o what I have to say and like it!"

"Only because I'm trapped on this boat with you-"

"Keiss." The Guild Master didn't turn his head to look at the injured boy. All he said was his name in a very firm tone and the red head sighed.

"I suppose we should at least be proud you completed your mission. Glad to know all that soft living with the Lilties hasn't hampered your skills."

"Soft living!"

"Well, you live in an apartment in Alfitaria don't you? An expensive one. And it's rather nicely furnished… Not to mention the café you eat at. Oh and the airship you have. Oh and then there's-"

Keiss snorted, "So I don't want to sleep in ship cabin conditions all my life, so what? Vaigali's got the nicest room on the ship! And your bed's stuffed with feathers! Don't you think that living is soft!"

"There's not air conditioning on the ship."

"Yeah, believe me, I know..."

"I know that too…" Layle shook his head. Nadeen put her hand over her mouth and laughed.

"Milka, when you're done quarreling with the boy, I think you should get it out." Vaigali spoke up though what he said confused Layle. Get it out? What was it?

"Ah…Nadeen, will you go into my trunk and pull out the two bottles."

The Leudain girl got to her feet and opened the trunk. She dug through what was left of the guns to pull out two bottles of wine. "What are these for?"

"To celebrate!" Milka finished wrapping up Keiss' arm and stood to take the bottles from her. "Or mourn. Which ever result we faced."

"Glad to know you two are always prepared…" Keiss stood and rolled his eyes.

"The best Selkies always are," Milka smiled at him and opened one of the bottles. The top popped off with so much force the cork went flying into the ocean. She handed it to Vaigali, "Here you are, Captain." She opened the next one, and Keiss noted that on this one the cork did not fight her as much; in fact it hardly flew the distance of the other one. "And this one is for you kids."

She passed it to Nadeen who took it smiling, "Something from the Guild Master's stash? Really!?"

"Well it is a special occasion." Keiss watched the orange haired girl drink form the bottle and then pass it to Layle. The Clavat eyed it and then looked at Milka.

"What's it do?"

"Nothing, boy. It's just a drink. Vintage. Do you think I would give it to Nadeen and Keiss as well if there was an ulterior motive?"

"…" Layle looked at Keiss. The red head looked over to Vaigali. He was steadily drinking form the bottle Milka had given him. Keiss turned back to Layle and took the bottle form his partner.

"Just a few sips for me… Blood loss and all that."

"You will be fine," Milka nodded to him, "Just drink up and enjoy the ride back, alright? We'll be at the Guild soon. And besides, how often are we going to be together and not fight?"

Inside Keiss was cursing her. But he took a sip anyway. Just a small one, and then held his tongue up to the neck of the bottle to stop anything form entering his mouth more than he wanted to. He then passed it back to Layle. The Clavat took it, still looking at Milka with a weary glance. The red head wanted to warn him not to drink it, but she was watching them. He felt a little bit guilty having to sacrifice Layle to whatever they had done to the bottle's contents, but he wasn't going to get caught.

Whatever Milka and Vaigali were planning he was going to be coherent for it. They had to have known by now they weren't going to pull one over on him. But maybe that was the point? Maybe they just wanted Layle and Nadeen out of the picture so they three could speak candidly. He was sure he'd find out soone enough.

For the next thirty minutes the three younger passengers passed the bottle back and forth between them; Nadeen and Layle quickly started joking and laughing about the day's events. Their actions were highly animated, too much so to be exact. Telling Keiss what had happened to them during the mission. Keiss followed off of their behavior smiling and joking and over reacting to every little thing. Yep, there had to be something in that drink. Milka and Vaigali were perfectly calm, and occasionally he noticed the female pirate watching them.

Eventually the bottle was finished off and Keiss noticed that his partner and old childhood friend where winding down just as quickly as they had gotten excited. Nadeen who had drank the most was nodding off between her words and Layle was drowsily trying to tell Keiss about getting sick while hanging from Vaigali who was hanging from an Abbadon. The red head had to admit despite only drinking a tiny amount from the bottle he felt his mind becoming foggy as well. Maybe it wasn't all an act for him?

By the time Nadeen was asleep curled up on the ship's floor Layle was leaning on Keiss' shoulder yawning. The Clavat was commenting about not realizing how terribly he had slept the night before without the red head next to him. Of course Keiss hadn't slept at all. Perhaps that's why even though he took a few sips he felt like he was going to pass out along with the other two?

He fought to keep his eyes open looking over at Nadeen and turning his head to look at Layle sleeping on his shoulder. Out the corner of his eye he could see Milka moving to stand just before him and the red head looked up begrudgingly at her with a frown.

"You two… think you're so…smart…"

Milka leaned down and pat the side of Keiss' face. "I don't think, I know I am. Whether you drank from the bottle or not Keiss, that medicine I put in your wound will soon have you off to dream land."

"…Milka! Vaigali!" He struggled to stand up and the former pirate pushed him back down.

"Shh, now, Keiss. You did your part. We can't have you interfering with the drop off for the goods." She reached forward and took the bag from him. "Just sleep tight, you'll wake up at home in your bed like a good little barnacle brat. Okay?"

The red head grit his teeth and swore. He squeezed his hand into a fist wanting to punch Milka in the face, but his eye lids were heavy, and all he could manage to do was drift off to sleep.

* * *

Keiss did not care for restless dreams.

He found that when he had them, he could shake them with ease. Like everything in his life, he took control of them. Made them his own. However, this time he was too bothered, to anxious to do anything but be swept away by them.

_ "There, we're all set now."_

"-Are you all set, Keiss?" The Selkie raised his head up to see Vaigali towering over him. It seemed wrong. He knew that the Guild Master was taller than him, but not this tall. It seemed like he was looking up at the man from no higher than his kneecaps.

"I am!" He had opened his mouth to question him, but instead replied enthusiastically. He was overjoyed about something. And his voice was so much weaker than it is now. High pitched and bubbly. That's not what he sounded like.

"Then take aim, and hit the target!" The Guild Master put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around. The room seemed to spin by quickly, but it was clearly the State Room of the Guild Hall. Before him was a wall with a target hanging just under the clock. The damn clock was always off on time. The slant of the ship caused the second hand to fall behind meaning it was always off by a few minutes.

He looked down at his hands- had they always been so small? In them he held a dagger that was far too big for him. And yet it was its normal size. When he looked up again he could see that the target now had several daggers of the same size stuck in the walls around it. Something about seeing them there made his eyes burn. He squeezed the last dagger in his hand, he knew it was the last though he didn't recall tossing the others.

"Oh, now he's going to cry again," Milka's voice came from the side. "I told you not to make him do this, he's much too young." The female pirate sat on the couch near the Guild Master's chair. Her legs up on the seat and shaking her head.

"Nonsense! Keiss!" He looked up again to see Vaigali reach into his pocket and produce his blue bandana. "This time you will hit it. Do you know what this is?"

"I-its Mom's ain't it?"

"That's right. And it's the luckiest thing she had. This bandana once held a great treasure, one she looked for all her life. If you wear it, you'll hit that target. Any ambition you have you'll reach…" He held still as the cloth was tied around his head. It was too big. Like the dagger, like Vaigali, like everything it was too big.

"I can't see!" He felt himself be turned around.

"Just throw it! You'll hit it I swear!"

Keiss gripped the hilt of the knife in his hands. Just throw it? Why not? He'd already missed, what was one more failure? And so he threw it. He could just barely see the target with blue half covering his eyes. He heard the thunk of the knife in the wood, and it was quickly followed by cheers. He pulled the bandana off and to see the knife had stuck in the target. He was so happy about it, he cheered along with Milka and Vaigali and the rest in the State Room.

But that wasn't right. He could clearly see his knife, stuck way below the target. The one in the bull's eye wasn't his. It couldn't be. But he was so happy to see one there, he didn't care.

"Ha! I knew you could do it boy!" The Guild Master lifted him up onto his shoulders and turned around in place. The Female pirate clapped from her spot on the cough. "I told you, Keiss! You just had to believe you could!"

He had to wrap his arms around the top of his father's head and close his eyes to keep from feeling dizzy. He could do anything couldn't he? So long as the old pirate said he could.

_"Have you got everything you need? We'll be there-"_

"Soon, Nadeen, you and I are going to go sailing!" Keiss made a sweeping motion over the edge of the ship. His arms waved over the ocean as he cheered. The orange haired girl next to him nodded with a smile.

They were too short to see over the ledge of the ship on their own, so they sat on crates and barrel.

"Milka is going to teach me pistols, and then I'm going to learn how to fight with a sword, and then-"

"…why so many…" the girl muttered shaking her head.

"That's what the Guild Master knows!" He nodded to her before reaching up and putting his hands on the back of his shoulders, "The Guild Master and the greatest pirate around. And I'm going to be one too. I'll have it right here on my shoulders. I'll be the best in all of Alfitaria."

"Oh!" She giggled but nodded enthusiastically. "So we'll go looking for treasure!"

"The best treasure, Nadeen," Keiss lowered his hands and turned to put his elbows up on the ledge of the ship. "We'll take all the greatest in the world… And use them to make this the greatest place on the ocean."

_"Aye, once its handed it off everything will be settled."_

"Soon, Keiss, everything here is going to be yours to take care of," Milka stood over Keiss while he scrubbed the deck of the broken ship. It was a punishment. One of several for fighting with the Guild Master. "You have to learn to take care of it, you can't keep flitting off on these stupid quest of yours."

"It's not a dumb quest…" he stopped scrubbing and looked up at her. "It's for the Guild."

"For what purpose?" She shrugged. "You and Nadeen could have been hurt? What would your father do without you?"

"I dunno, have another kid?" He grumbled under his breath. But Milka heard him. She kicked the bucket he was using to scrub the deck over and started shouting at him.

"You good for nothing brat! You listen here! You need to reel yourself in before you kill us all with worry!"

Keiss tossed down the sponge and stood up to shout back at her. He wasn't even as tall as she was. He had to get up on his toes to seem taller, and even then wasn't eye level with the woman. "I was doing it for the Guild! Isn't that what I'm supposed to do! Isn't that what you want me to do! You keep saying this place is mine to command so I want to make it my own! You can't expect me to just sit around and take orders all day!"

"I can and will!" She pointed at him, "And don't you yell at me, Keiss! You're in no position to do such a thing!"

"Why can't I! You're not my mother, Milka! You're not anything but Vaigali's would be girlfriend!"

The female pirate raised her hand and smacked him across the face. Keiss took a step back rubbing his cheek and the woman pointed toward the door leading to the lower deck. "If he'd let me I'd lock you up in the cells! Just go to your room! You're so determined to rush off and find treasure; you can find it cleaning the dust out from under your bed!"

Keiss turned form her and stormed off. He hated Milka. He couldn't remember when he decided that but he did. She wasn't nice any more. She used to read to him and play with him and teach him; but now all she did was yell. When he wanted to go off treasure hunting or stole a boat to go sailing with Nadeen she always yelled. Louder than Vaigali. He'd stand behind her and watch her yell as if she was part of their family.

She wasn't. She was just Milka, she wasn't Kei Nam. He didn't _have_ to take orders from her.

He slammed the door to his room closed and looked to the wall. Two pictures hung there of Vaigali and Kei Nam. He tapped the picture of the woman and sighed… "How am I supposed to find your treasure if everyone wants to hold me back?"

_"Here is the drop point. Are they all secured?"_

_"Out like lights… It will be fine…"_

"Do you know what Kei Nam's treasure was, Keiss?" Nadeen swung her feet over the edge of the docks looking down at the water.

"Vaigali said it was a better life," He held on tight to a fishing rod looking over at the Selkie girl. She was starting to become a woman, not that he cared. It was merely an observation he'd made, though the Guild Master and his second in command often joked that maybe the two of them would run the Guild together someday. Fat chance. "She and he thought…that if they had enough we'd be equal to the Lilties."

"Equality would be nice…"

"She died before she got it though… And now he just, gives up on it."

"Don't' say that, Keiss!" Nadeen put her hand on his shoulder, "My mother says the Guild has improved everything for us. We're part of society now."

"We're still hated."

"We have influence, we affect the world-"

"It means nothing to Lilties. They still control everything in the world… No matter how much money or influence we have. They still control us."

"…Well," she lowered her hand from him, "Its better than it was."

"It can be even better. If we were in a position of power, Nadeen. If we told the Lilties what to do."

"…Such a thing would never happen, Keiss, not with all the treasure and gil in Alfitaria."

"I'm starting to think it's more than just treasure we need Nadeen."

_"Then you get into position, I'll meet our buyer."_

_"Aren't you worried he's right… About who this person is?"_

"You know that I'm right, Vaigali!" Keiss banged his hands down on his father's desk. How many times were they going to argue about this? "This is what we really need to improve the Guild. To improve the Selkie way of life! This is what-"

"Stop, just stop, Keiss! I will hear no more of your foolishness." The Guild Master looked up form his paper work. Another attempt to expand the railroads reach had been rejected by the kingdom. They had built all over the lands they had the rights too, and now the Lilty feared the Guild's expansion was too much. Every request for the past few years had been shot down by the High Commander. Even if it seemed like the council and the King had been in favor of the idea, it took one word from Jegran and it was silenced. Much like he was before Vaigali.

"You will not leave here to go attempt to join the Military. You need to focus on things here. There is much that you could do to help the Guild-"

"I'm telling you that right now! I'm trying to help you!" He snatched the rejection notice from his hands, "Look at this! Look at what you are doing! Bending over backwards to the Lilties' will! We don't have to! We could make them bend to us! We could convince them to work with us! This will work!"

"It will not work! You'll be made into a laughing stock or worse get yourself killed!" He stood up, "I am tired of you coming to me with this foolish idea! I don't want to hear it any more! What would your mother think, her son taking orders from Lilties!"

"The same thing she thinks about you taking their demands with a grain of salt!" He tore up the letter. "This is what I want to do! Wasn't it you who said I could do anything! Wasn't it you that said the Crystal promised us anything!"

"Within reason! You are as foolish as the rest! Not all treasure is power and gil! Not all luck is what your skill can do for you! It's within reason that you follow the crystal or you'll end up dead, boy!"

Keiss tossed the torn paper up into the air, "I'm not a 'boy', Vaigali. And I'm not going to give up like you have. You'll see this is what the Guild needs. One of us in power, making the rules. And things will be better for us…" He turned and started to make his way out.

"Keiss! Where are you going?!" He didn't look back as he pushed open the door. "Keiss if you walk out of here, don't think you can come back do you hear me!"

The stairs to the State Room should have been there but it was nothing but darkness stretched out before him and light in the distance.

"You can't betray us and expect to come back!"

"…I'm not betraying you…"

"You stupid, brat. Look at what you're doing. Think about who you're affecting!"

"All I think about is you…"

"If you chase this foolish ambition, you won't be welcome back here! Turn around, Keiss! Turn around and come back!"

"…No, I have to do this… This is what I was meant to do. I can feel it…Didn't you tell me, I was meant for great things?"

"When you fail, don't you think you can come back to us… Mutineers and traitors aren't welcome!"

"What would your mother think? Chasing some foolish dream… You'll get yourself killed. Just like her …Just like her…"

"_Why don't you believe in me? Didn't you used to?"_

_"I know you'll take care of it, I'm not worried. I believe in you."_

"…So you know that he's right then?" Keiss could just barely make out Milka speaking a few feet away from him.

The red head tried to lift his head but he still felt so groggy. Was it the drugs or the bad dreams that made him feel this way? No, not bad dreams, discarded memories…

He could hear Vaigali chuckle, "Do not tell him this, but he is often right about much."

"Hmn, I would never. It would make his ego bigger than it is… I'll get into position."

Keiss forced his head up and looked around. The sky was turning a rose tinted red, how long had he been asleep? The sun was setting now. He cursed Milka and Vaigali under his breath. They were supposed to return to the Guild, they clearly hadn't.

"L-layle… Layle?" He looked over and shook the Clavat lightly. He was still leaning on him, completely passed out. "Damn…" Keiss pushed him off and looked around. Milka and Vaigali were gone. They must be at the exchange point for the stolen parts. Meaning that if Clockwork was still alive, she would be here soon.

"S-she'll double cross…him… Stupid, stupid old man." The Selkie struggled to get to his feet. He stumbled forward nearly tripping over Nadeen. He supposed the only reason he was able to function was because he didn't drink as much as they had. Or maybe his mind was so exhausted from recalling things he felt it was easier to live without it had forced him to wake up. Keiss leaned over the side of the boat and looked around the shore line. He could see a few rocky bluffs, and white sands. Off in the distance he spotted Vaigali walking up the beach.

He had to catch up to him.

The red head stumbled out of the boat and fell knees first into the sand. He grumbled and took his time getting up and regaining his balance. He didn't know where Milka was, but she couldn't be far off. She was more than likely going to find a high place to target Clockwork from. But that wouldn't do her any good if the Crystal Bearer was casting her spells.

Keiss took a deep breath and started forward. He swayed this way and that with his steps. His mind still foggy, it was hard to maneuver in a straight line. But he did his best to move quickly, not wanting to lose sight of the Guild Master.

"Vaigali… Vaigali you old fool… She'll…she'll kill you…" Trying to run with the drug still in his system was exhausting him. He just wanted to lie down in the sand and give up, but Keiss kept pressing forward. He wasn't sure how much time had passed or how far he had stumbled before he came around the bend of a curve along the shore line into a little cove where Vaigali was standing. The younger Selkie abruptly stopped and scrambled backward to duck around a nearby palm.

The Guild Master turned his head to see what had made a sound behind him but let it go. If it was trouble, Milka would shoot it before it got to him.

"Has something caught your eye?" Vaigali turned his head quickly. Before him there was a stranger. They had not been there before, nor was there any place for them to hide. Yet suddenly they were before him. It was clearly a woman, he could tell from the voice. However they wore the cloak of a Clavat pilgrim, hiding their features, and to their side they had a bag of their own.

He was not the only one that took note of the new comer's voice. Keiss grit his teeth, even half asleep he knew who it was. The young brigand groped over his belt for a weapon, only to remember he'd lost them all at Kilanda.

"…Just the wind." He clutched at the bag by his side. "You are the buyer, I presume?"

"I am. I wasn't expecting the Guild Master himself to drop it off though," They extended their hand outward, expectantly.

Vaigali took note they were wearing gloves, keeping every part of their features covered. He was taller than them, but that meant nothing. He was taller than most. "And the pay?"

The woman chuckled, "Of course. A Selkie would want to see the gil before anything else, hmn?" He watched her remove the bag and unhook the flap. She then tossed it forward allowing the gill to spill out onto the beach. "Now then, my items-"

"And your face." Vaigali did not budge. "I do not make deals with those that feel the need to hide."

"…What do you need my face for?"

"To remember." He raised his chin to her, "I do not deal with those that lie to me. You could be a criminal. You could be my enemy."

"It's a strange request for a pirate to make sure he's not dealing with a criminal. We have a common enemy. Isn't that good enough?"

"It is not."

The woman chuckled, "Fine. It's not like you'll see me again." She reached up and pulled back the hood of the cloak to reveal what Keiss already knew. Though he could still hardly believe it. Under the pilgrim's clothes was Clockwork. Unscathed and alive. Just how did she do it? How _did_ she do it?

"A Lilty," he snorted, "Take your gil and go. I do not make deals with your kind."

Clockwork scowled at him, "I will not leave without what I paid you for."

"You have paid me for nothing, I have not taken your gil. So leave."

The woman shook her head and chuckled, "You're as stubborn as that boy."

"He is _not_ a boy."

Clockwork snapped her head back to Vaigali and raised her hand. She started to cast a haste spell on herself just a shot rang out. Despite Milka's sharp shooting the Lilty had moved by the time the bullet reached where she had been. In an instant the lilac haired menace was before the Guild Master reaching forward to snatch the bag from him. The Guild Master raised his fist to her and swung outward to punch the Lilty. However with her haste magic the girl was out of the way in the blink of an eye.

She rushed off to the side of him, and when he turned to swing again, she moved away once more. She moved in a circle around him, laughing. With her constant movement Milka couldn't get a clear shot at the Lilty.

"Come now! You can do better than that!" Clockwork stopped a few steps back from Vaigali and held her hands up smirking. "I'll even stay still for this one."

Annoyed the old pirate rushed at her. He had his hand balled into a fist again, ready to strike her with the back of his hand. Keiss stumbled out from around the tree shouting at him to run from her and not attack.

Clockwork raised her hand and cast a slow spell on the Guild Master and a haste spell on herself just as another gunshot ring out. Perhaps Milka had calculated for Vaigali's movement, but if she had it was at his normal speed. The time controlling Lilty twisted out of the way of the shot as it seeming struck the Guild Master.

She then retraced the slow spell allowing him to fall to the ground. "See now that was your faul-" She was cut off by Milka shooting again and again. The Lilty sped across the sand aggravated with the sniper. "Will you stop!" She made a broad sweeping motion with her hands and cast a slow spell across the tree tops. The next shot came, but at a snail's pace. "Much bette-!"

Again, she was cut off. This time by Keiss ramming into her from behind. The two fell to the ground and the Selkie immediately started to grab at her wrist trying to contain her. "You! You-!"

"Get off me, Selkie!" Clockwork hissed and kicked trying to throw him off of her. They rolled over in the sand putting the lilac Lilty over him, but he wouldn't let go. Instead he started kicking at her determined to keep her from running until Milka could fire as normal.

"Never! Never! You stupid, murdering, bitch!"

Clockwork opened the palm of her hand ready to cast a slow spell on Keiss to free herself form his grasp, however she was struck across the side of her head sending her flying off the young Selkie. Keiss sat up startled. Standing over him was Vaigali holding the bag with the stolen control board pieces. It sported a very fresh bullet hole.

"Be gone, Lilty! Least you want to die here!" He glared at her. Clockwork however glanced at the bag and then at the trees. She was going to make one more break for it. She scrambled to her feet and started to cast a haste spell. Vaigali raised the bag over head and tossed it into the air. Both Clockwork and Keiss looked up confused, but a shot from Milka soon answered their silent question.

From the tree tops the woman had fired the flare gun at the bag, upon impact the flare exploded, along with the bag and its contents. Purple smoke and hundreds of dozens of little computer bits rained down on the beach.

Clockwork let out an aggravated cry, but she did not attack again. With her haste spell she accelerated her run and took off from them. She didn't bother to linger now that what she wanted was gone.

Vaigali watched her go before reaching down and extending his hand to his son. Keiss looked up confused, but relieved. He took the Guild Master's hand and allowed him to pull him up to his feet.

"…Are you, alright?"

"Just fine, boy, and you?"

"I thought you said I wasn't a boy?" He crossed his arms looking a bit grumpy with him. "And how should I be! You drugged me! You lied to me! You tricked me!"

The Guild Master laughed patting him on the shoulder, "You're just fine, you ungrateful brat."

* * *

Far across the ocean, away from the white sands of the beaches and the Selkie's paradise, the Military was still cleaning up the mess that took place at the Kilanda Facility.

Regal had been lightly wounded during the fights with the Abbadons, a fact he was not proud to admit. But he only suffered a few scrapes and bruises; he had come through in better shape than Sherry.

"The Colonel is being sent to the Alfitaria Military Hospital by airship. She should arrive there before morning." The rose haired Lilty stood before the Lieutenant's desk. The man was listening to him but not looking at him. Instead he was looking into a box, his packaged mailed to him from earlier.

"…The, parts of the control panel, were not recovered. But I know where we can get them, Sir. The men reported one of the thieves on the island was seen casting a magic that could lift and move things at will. They also reported seeing, lightning in use... But the first one, it had to be the gravity bearer! And I know for a fact I saw the Guild Master. If we go to Costa Faguita we can-"

"So the Crystal Bearer is alive?" Spinosa cut him off.

"Yes, yes he is. And he is hiding at the Selkie Guild. We can-"

"Good. Let him rest for now. All of this, they must be exhausted…"

"Sir…What do you mean let them rest? They're criminals! Not to mention the equipment for the weapon! Sir, every part of the new battle ship is completed except for ours-"

"Regal," The man finally looked up at him, "I have already sent word to Piper about the mechanics of the ship. The replacements are on their way. They will get here before Colonel Sherry makes it back to Alfiratia."

"O-oh, but when?"

"Right after we landed. I ordered him to send the backups. In anticipation of further complications." Regal nodded. He took a deep breath, "He also informed me that Dr. Oides is visiting the facility in Rebena Te Ra."

"He is, Sir?"

"Yes. Apparently one of the patients that was recently brought in he knew. The poison bearer from Marr's Pass. She used to be his maid… I want you to go out there and intercept him. Bar him from the medical facility and all of its affiliates."

"Understood, Sir." Regal saluted him.

"And be on the look out for the other Crystal Bearer, if Layle survived, than that woman might have as well."

"Do you, do you want her 'treated' as well?"

Spinosa reached into his box and pulled out the package. The long tube wrapped in paper with instructions written on it. The sight of it confused Regal, why would he have such a thing? Had he been planning to use it on the Crystal Bearers if they had been caught?

"…I just wanted her _silenced_."

* * *

**A/N: **So now, if you didn't know this by now, Spinosa is quite possibly up to no good. Though I'm SURE you had to have known that by now. There's also been a few other hints about him... But I wonder if you guys have gotten it yet? Also you all didn't HONESTLY think ol' Clockwork was dead did you? DID YOU!?


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Heeeeeeeeey~ Remember how this story has a Mature rating! WELL. This chapter will remind you why.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

* * *

By the time they returned to the Guild Hall night had settled in and Layle and Nadeen had awoken. While Nadeen was embarrassed to be so easily tricked by Vaigali and Milka; Layle was annoyed.

Not annoyed that he had been tricked, but that Keiss had let it happen. But what could he do? If he had said anything they both would have been out cold by force. At least this way he was able to be there for Vaigali, even if he hadn't really needed him. Still he understood why Layle was annoyed, he had missed a chance to fight and question Clockwork.

"I can't believe she tried to kill Vaigali…I think she's getting desperate." The Clavat spoke in a low voice as the two made their way back to Keiss' room. They had opted to remain at the Guild over night and plan where they would go to next. They were free to leave since Keiss had completed the mission and Vaigali had gotten his pay.

"Of course she's getting desperate," Keiss was still in a bitter mood about the whole thing. "And we should be too. All of this mess that's going on, it's getting worse. Worse faster than we can slow it down."

"Well, what do you suggest? Try to sabotage the next job from Spinosa ourselves?"

Keiss stopped at the door to his room and shook his head. He watched as the Clavat leaned against the door, "We'll go to Rebena Te Ra, to the source of the shipments and see what we can find."

"Alright then, we leave first thing in the morning?"

"Yeah," Keiss opened his door and let out a sigh. Something about the sight of his old room just made him feel upset.

"You okay?" Layle turned around as he entered the cabin.

"…Yeah," the Selkie lied. "I just, I need a shower, before I lie down." He reached up and touched he side of his face. His fake tan was still rubbing off. He hadn't looked in a mirror as of late, but he was sure the layers of sweat, dirt, makeup, and grime did not make him look pleasant.

"You certainly could use one," Layle motioned for him to move forward. "I'll help you, I doubt you can get it all with one arm."

* * *

A nice hot shower was refreshing for Keiss. It did help clear his mind. Usually. However tonight his thoughts weren't clearing up from his head. It had been hours since he had woken up, but still the Selkie was thinking about his dreams and Clockwork and his decision to leave home to peruse the position of High Commander. He honestly hadn't thought this hard or this long about the consequences of it since he left home.

"Keiss," Layle spoke up, his arms on either side of the Selkie's shoulders. "Keiss are you alright?"

"Hmn?" The redhead looked him in the eyes and nodded silently.

The Clavat in turned shook his head in annoyance, "You expect me to believe that?"

How could he expect him to believe that? He knew that he was acting strange for his behavior. He was quiet, and not because he was mad, mostly because he was reflecting. Second guessing himself; it made him uneasy, unhappy, and unable to focus. He just narrowly avoided getting caught betraying the Military, he should be elated. But he did almost think Clockwork had put a bullet through his father's stomach.

What if she had succeeded on that task? If he's not here, and Vaigali is gone, will the Selkies continue to flourish or will they fall apart?

"Why- why wouldn't you believe it?"

"Because were standing in a shower together, and you are just… Standing there." It was true. He hadn't really moved much since they got in. Keiss would have been completely content to stand under the hot water until it was cold and let it wash away all the grime. But he had Layle to help him reach what he couldn't with his damaged arm, which meant he was mostly taking care of his back and his air. Keiss squeezed his right arm with his left hand and nodded.

"Well, you know, it hurts…"

"Look if the water is bothering you, say something. You don't have to stand under it, I can."

"No," he answered him abruptly and turned around so he wasn't facing his partner. "No I'm fine. Right where I am." He heard Layle sigh, however the Clavat continued to help him. Keiss felt his partner's fingers running through his scalp and he relaxed a bit at his touch. That was a bit relieving. Not having to strain his arm trying to wash all the dirt and soot and sweat out of his air. Plus it just felt nice to have someone else do it.

When was the last time he didn't was his own hair? It had to be when he was a kid. When he was still here living carefree on this boat.

"…Hey, Layle," He spoke up.

"Yes,Keiss," his partner's tone was a little exasperated. Boy he could wear out the Clavat's nerves fast.

"…What do you think about, the Crystals?"

"What?"

"You know, the tribal Crystals. Do you think they really have any sway over their tribes? Like, do you think the Selkies got to this point because of something predetermined or what they did themselves."

"Keiss, you know I think Crystal beliefs are a bunch of garbage."

"...Your Mom doesn't."

"And I _never_ listened to her when she recited that crap to me. I don't even remember half the terms." He dragged his fingers down through his partner's red locks, "Why?"

"…You think, if not for Vaigali, Selkies would continue to look for a- a tangible treasure. A thing they can possess and show off or use to buy anything they wanted."

Layle scratched the side of his cheek, what kind of a question was that. "I don't know. You know them better than I do."

Keiss turned around, a bit of a confused look on his face, "Do you think, Vaigali is right?"

"…Keiss," Layle shrugged, "I don't know all that much about this fight with you and him, other than that he's mad as hell you want to be High Commander. I'm not even really sure why. How can I tell you if he's right or not?"

"Well he's not right!" The red head exclaimed at him, it was probably the loudest he'd been in an hour. "He's not right at all. He makes, a ton of stupid decisions. Selfish ones. He wants to regulate everyone under his interpretation of our Crystal's Rule, and thinks he's right. He thinks he's right without fault. And maybe he was, but the world changes! People change! I changed! I'm right to leave here, aren't I? Vaigali or not- if I do this, it will be for the best!"

Layle stared at Keiss as he rambled. The Clavat blinked a few times waiting for him to stop. As the Selkie kept going he realized he wasn't going to. So Layle lifted his hands and put them on his partner's shoulders, "Keiss, stop." He gave the Selkie a slight shake to make sure he listened. "Keiss, you've had a long two days. You've been shot. Dragged over a volcano, fought with Clockwork and Crystal knows what else… Stop thinking. Relax. Think about all of this in the morning."

"I can't stop thinking about it," the red head closed his eyes shaking his head. "What am I going to do if he dies while I'm away? Is everything here going to just fall apart? Can I even make it?"

"…Milka is here to take care of this place when he's away isn't she?"

"Away and gone aren't the same. They aren't the same, Layle…"

"So then, is this your way of saying you're giving up? After you just pulled off the craziest thing you've done to date, your calling it quits?"

Keiss opened his eyes and looked up at the Clavat. Layle was waiting, his head slightly tilted to the side, "I- I don't know. I honestly don't know."

"Well," the blond stood up right, "I think you can make it. And you said Sparks believes in you too right?"

"Sparks…? You mean Sherry?"

"Whatever, its not like I learned her name… But you can give up if you want. If you're worried, it doesn't matter to me. It just matters if it matters to you or not." Keiss looked at Layle, a loss for words. That advice seemed rather sound. Actually rather mature. Had he fallen asleep in the shower? Layle does not say mature things. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I, uh, I just… You're right." He smiled slightly, "I guess I have to determine if this matters to me still, or not."

"So are you done sulking about all this then?"

"…For now."

"Good," Layle slid his arms around Keiss' neck and pressed their foreheads together. "Now let me continue to help you relax, alright?"

* * *

Maybe just a night to relax was what Keiss needed. The past few days had been nothing but stressful. Between getting Layle back, losing him, the aerial dog fight with Clockwork, the mission, Kilianda, his arm and his father, he was surprised he hadn't murdered someone by now.

Not that he hadn't tried a few times here and there.

So Layle's invite to help him unwind was more than welcomed. Not that he would have rejected the invited even if he wasn't stressing out. Even if he was one to hardly say no to him, it was a far and few occasion for the Clavat to approach him on the matter, and Keiss hadn't turned him down yet.

He had to admit to himself, there was something better about it when he went in knowing that the Clavat possibly wanted him more than he wanted the Clavat. At least he felt that it was better. The kissing certainly seemed better.

The way Layle's lips moved against his own. The way the Clavat's hangs held onto the back of his head and his shoulder as he pulled him forward. It was, to Keiss, hungrier than usual. Demanded more than normal. Layle's actions asked more of him, even if the Clavat had told him not moments ago to just lean back and let him do the work.

And so he had leaned back, against the headboard of his bed, sitting up right with a towel still draped around his shoulders and the Crystal Bearer sitting on his thight facing him. Layle had started to kiss him slowly, yet that didn't last long. In moments he could have argued he was trying to steal the air from his lungs.

But that was good, he liked that.

Keiss wrapped his left arm around the Crystal Bearer's side. He kept his right close to stomach doing his best not to use it and aggravate his injury. Layle pulled away from the kiss running his tongue over his upper lip and he pushed Keiss back against the headboard again.

"I thought I told you to sit back…"

"I-I was," Keiss said between a few deep breaths. "Or don't you remember?"

"I remember you don't listen well," Layle ran one of his hands down the Selkie's chest and smirked. He carefully ran his fingers over Keiss' wounded arm, just checking it to see if he felt irritated from the touch. He then dipped his hand lower between the two of them and wrapped his fingers around his partner.

Keiss slightly raised his hips at the Crystal Bearer's touch, "Y-you know I never know what to think of you-" he took a deep breath, "When you're like this."

"Do you want me to stop?" Layle leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together.

"If you stop, then we'll each have a busted arm," the Selkie threatened him as he leaned forward to kiss him again.

The Clavat did not start out slowly this time; Keiss felt Layle's tongue pry open his mouth at the start of the kiss, and he did little to resist him. He could feel Layle's hand on the back of his neck again, tangling up in his wet hair as he pulled him forward once more. The Selkie twisted his tongue over his partner's as their lips pressed together, preventing any air from escaping between the two of them. Coupled with the feeling of the Clavat's other hand working him over, he couldn't imagine ever feeling tense about anything. He couldn't imagine thinking about anything other than the person in his lap and the hot sensations bubbling up in his stomach from their constant physical contact.

He felt the weight of the Crystal Bearer shift and rise off of him towards the end of their kiss. Layle kept their foreheads pressed together as he pushed himself up onto his knees. Keiss had to use both hands now to hold his partner steady. He lightly coiled his injured right arm around him and held on to his thigh with his left hand.

Keiss didn't break eye contact with Layle as the Clavat lowered himself back down, even after the blond closed his eyes, Keiss kept watching him. It was, for him, part of the excitement to always watch how Layle reacted. Taking in the way he moved, the way his brow knit together, or how he said his name. It was part of what made it so exciting, especially when what caused these reactions was the pace Layle was setting for them.

It took all of his self control not to lean up and take his partner's lips back when he parted them to let out a nearly stifled groan. He did thrust his hips upward, pushing deeper faster than the other had planned. He couldn't entirely sit still for this could he? Surly Layle didn't expect him too.

Layle finally pulled his head back form Keiss' as he let himself fall back down onto his partner's lap. He tilted his head backward exposing his neck as he tried to catch his breath. Keiss started to speak, but before he could get the first syllable out past his lips the Crystal Bearer was leaning forward again and wrapping his arms around him. The blond kissed him again as he shifted his body silencing the Selkie's concerns.

How could he be concerned for Layle when he was the one that was injured?

As promised his partner did most of the work. In no time the Clavat was using his weight to leverage against his partner, moving up and down in his lap. Occasionally their lips would part for a moment of air or an inconsistent question of the other's well being. But after a few minutes those questions were replaced with incoherent phrases and demands of desire.

Layle had taken his hands off Keiss' neck and shoulders and now used them to hold down the Selkie's legs, keeping him from bucking up and resetting the pace. Not having his hands to hold him back against the headboard, Keiss leaned forward and grabbed onto the Clavat's waist, and kissed along his jaw line and neck in between moments of gasping for air and muttering his name.

Though before the night was over he was more or less shouting it. Multiple times, for every round that the Crystal Bearer rode him to the point of climax.

* * *

Hours long after Layle had helped Keiss unwind, and the Crystal Bearer was back to sleep next to the red head, Keiss found himself still wide awake.

By all means he was exhausted. Between the events of the day, and his partner, he should have passed out right along with the Clavat. And yet he found himself awake and staring at the ceiling of his room. It wasn't that he felt stressed out or worried any longer, he just could not sleep. He glanced over at Layle and gently shook his shoulder, "Layle… Are you awake?"

The Clavat didn't budge.

"…" Keiss slowly sat up and climbed out of his bed. He crept around the room to find his pants and pulled them on before slipping out into the dark hallway.

* * *

The Guild Master's son roamed the halls of the ship, turning this way and that, going down stairs and making his way to the far end of the ship. He came to a hallway that was barred off from the rest. The big doors were shut, but not locked. Everyone knew not to go past this point for beyond these doors the vessel was falling apart.

Keiss opened the doors slowly, listening to the sounds of the hinges creak as he pushed them open. He carefully closed the door behind him and turned around to receive a gust of wind in the face. The cool night air was blowing into the ship through large gaping holes in its side paneling. The edges of the wood were rotting from time and exposure to the sea air. The floor boards of the hallway here were broken and narrow. There were holes dropping off into more damaged floors or nothing but the ocean below.

It was a tight and narrow walk through these halls. Every step he took had to be light, for he never knew when a piece of the floor would give away. He would have thought after all this time Vaigali would have this part of the ship fixed up, but of course not.

He probably couldn't bring himself to touch it, unlike his room. Which he quickly cleared out. And Crystal knew where his stuff had gone? Probably cast out into the sea…

He finally reached the end of the hall and had to jump across a large gap in the floor; just up ahead there was a door frame that was supposed to lead into a bed room. The room itself was gone, only a foot of its flooring was left over the threshold, creating a very narrow ledge. Beyond that was open air that allowed one to look out into the twilight and the rocky cliffs of the cove. Keiss made his way up the door and stopped.

Sitting on the narrow strip of the floor's remnants was Vaigali. The Guild Master slightly turned his head to glance at Keiss before looking back out into the torch lit cove. He moved forward and took a seat next to him; the two of them together took up what was left of the floor.

Keiss said nothing for the first ten minutes. He looked out at the cove and down at his own feet. He remembered sitting here and swinging his legs listening to stories about life on the high seas and swashbuckling pirates and cannon battles and hidden treasure. He remembered thinking he wanted that life a long time ago. To take his own ship out into the seas and find a great treasure that would turn life around for the Selkies.

"You know she'd tell us we work well together," Vaigali spoke up, still looking out over the cove.

"..Yeah, probably…" Keiss didn't look up at him. Instead he turned his attention to the door frame behind him, studying it. It was worn and slowly deteriorating. "You know if you don't fix this up soon it's going to fall off."

"…It ain't worth fixing this old broken ship."

"Isn't it worth it to preserve the memories you have?"

"No," Vaigali shook his head. "I don't need to rebuild her room to remember her."

Keiss looked back down at his feet. The old room that had been here he'd never seen. Though he had supposedly been born in it. Or was supposed to be. The story was muddled over time, but one part was always the same. Kei Nam's room had been blown right off the ship during her last battle. A nasty fight with a rival ship and a terrible storm had caused heavy damage to the Izymael. Damage that destroyed this hall and the old first mate's room. All of its contents had been lost to the sea.

She had just barely survived it herself. Hanging on just long enough to pass Keiss off to his father. Wrapped up in her blue bandana he now always wore on his head.

When things were at their best between them, he used to sit here with Keiss and tell him stories of how she hunted treasure and fought Lilties on the high seas. That she was the best swords woman in Alfitaria. And that she firmly believed the Selkie Crystal's path for them was a treasure that would reshape their place in the world. One that would put them on equal ground with the Lilties, and make her and Vaigali the wealthiest Selkies in all of Alfitaria.

When he was younger he always thought that meant a great treasure out there waiting to be found. Maybe the one they never got to. Or one even bigger. Yet as he got older, he realized it didn't matter how much gil they possessed, there was something bigger out there that kept the Lilties in power. Something that sailing the ocean and petty theft couldn't get them. Something no amount of gil could buy…

"She would believe I could do it, you know." He looked up at Vaigali. "She would believe in me. She would see this ambition of mine for what it is."

"What it is is foolish." The Guild Master frowned. "And she would agree. You are setting yourself up, to lose more than you are bargaining for."

"I have nothing to lose," He narrowed his eyes at Vaigali, "You made sure of that."

"That Crystal Bearer," he nodded to him, "You could lose him. Crystal knows you've given the Military the tools to take him from you."

"I am not going to lose Layle."

"You're so head strong and foolish! You think your actions won't cost you anything. He's the best thing you've gotten since you left this ship, and you've signed up his kind for extinction! Don't think I don't know about your hand in all that-"

"I am not going to lose him!" Keiss banged his hand on the wood, and action he immediately regretted as a pain shot through his arm. "I can take care of Layle! I can take care of him while I do this! I can and I will! I've not lost him yet!"

"Yet, being the key word," his father turned form him and snorted. "That Clavat believes in you. Enough that he'll get killed over you if you don't watch yourself. I am speaking to you from experience, boy. You can't keep chasing these grand ideas, they will cost you everything."

"I'm glad someone believes in me," he muttered. "You sure as hell don't any more." The Selkie stood up slowly and looked down at the top of his father's head. "Just because you were too, obsessed to keep Kei Nam alive, doesn't mean I'm going to lose sight of Layle. And when I- _we_- make the laws in Alfitaria, you'd better have a good apology waiting…"

With that Keiss turned around and made his way out through the door frame.

"If you walk away on that note," Vaigali spoke up without looking back at him. Keiss thought for a moment he heard a bit of wavering in the old pirate's usually angry tone of voice, "Then you'd ought to never come back."

He took a deep breath and took a step forward walking away. For a moment he thought to apologize. He could have from the start. He thought that's what he came there to do. But instead he found himself storming off again. Again walking away into a dark hallway. But this time with a bit more certainty.

He knew he was right, and this time he had his partner with him. He had someone to believe in him.

So why did it seem like this time it hurt twice as much?

* * *

Keiss and Layle were up bright and early the next morning. The Guild Master's son was more than eager to be gone from the Selkie Guild. He was tired of the place and the doubts that kept trying to re-instill themselves in him.

"Can't we at least get breakfast?" Layle followed the red head up to the deck, yawning. The sun was just coming up and the Guild Members were just starting to get their day underway.

"We can eat at the resort." Keiss' cat Lotta followed on his heels. She whined and fussed, as if knowing he was going to be gone indefinitely again. He would lean down every so many steps to scratch her head and apologize before continuing on. He wouldn't take her from the Izymael. She'd grow bored and restless in the city. Maybe when he was High Commander, he'd get a house in the country and come back for her...

As the two approached the caves leading out of the cove they ran into Nadeen, she too was on her way to the resort.

"Heading out already?"

"You know I can't stand it here," Keiss nodded to her. "What are you doing out here?"

The Leudian girl crossed her arms, "You know I did come here for something other than you. I'm a Guild Member. And I'm checking up on an old acquaintance. I just happened to get caught up in your affairs."

"No one asked you to," Keiss shrugged at her.

"How often do you come around here? There was no way I was going to pass up seeing why you were here. I almost thought I'd have the chance to introduce you to my friend."

"Well why don't you now?" Layle nodded to her.

"We do not have time for that. Okay?" Keiss shook his head, "We have work to do. We need to get to Rebena Te Ra."

"Its probably for the best…" Nadeen nodded, "I'm not sure how she is about Crystal Bearers. Like me she grew up out in Leuda. Not really a lot of your kind out there. Though she's been on the main land for over a year now…" The orange haired girl tapped the side of her cheek. "I recommended her to Vaigali for a Guild recruit. She takes excellent photos. I used to hire her for odd jobs all the time, I originally came her to see how things were going for her."

"Ugh," Keiss rolled his eyes, "Please don't talk to me about photographers."

"Why?" the other two looked at him questioningly.

"I have my reasons."

"Keiss! Layle!" The boys turned their heads to see Milka walking down the tunnel from the direction of the Guild towards them. She was dressed in her usual fancy Guild attire. You'd hardly know she was a pirate in that flowing dress. "Leaving so soon?"

"I'm not wanted here, nor do I want to stay." Keiss put his hands on his hips.

"Did you even say good by to Vaigali?"

"I left him a note that said 'Fuck Off'. Does that count?"

Milka rolled her eyes while Keiss' friends chocked down their laughter. "Well before you go, I need to see Layle."

"What for?"

"It's none of your business."

"He's my partner. We're contracted together. _Everything_ you need him for is my business."

"It's alright, Keiss," Layle waved him off. "I'll fill you in, okay?" Milka nodded to the Crystal Bearer and motioned for him to follow her back toward the entrance of the tunnel. "So… What is it you want me for?"

"Vaigali has something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes." She stopped walking and looked back down the tunnel. They were a ways down from Keiss and Nadeen now. "He was rather impressed with you. And considering your relationship with Keiss, he feels that there is only one thing proper to give you before you go."

"…What is it?"

Milka smiled at him before raising her hands to her lips. She put her pinkies on the ends of her mouth and whistled. The noise caught Keiss' and Nadeen's attention, as well as the attention of two Selkie's hiding up in the rocks over head. They dropped down and grabbed Layle's arms on either side. The Clavat shouted at her and started to try and pull away from them. The woman reached out and grabbed his chin before turning his head to the right, "This will hurt for just a second."

Out the corner of his eye he saw her raise something long, thin, and metal. He balled up his hand into a fist and sent out a pules of energy throwing the Selkies off of him just as he felt something sharp piece through his ear.

Keiss ran up and put himself between Milka and Layle as the Calvat cursed and put his hand over the right said of his head.

"What do you think you're doing, Milka!?"

The two Selkies she called down stood behind her and the woman dusted herself off. "I had to make hole."

"What the hell!" Layle pulled his hand back and looked down at the blood. "What for!"

"For this," Milka reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out something small and silver. She tossed it at Layle, who raised his hand and caught it with his magic. Keiss and Nadeen looked at it as he allowed it to fall into his hand.

"An earring…?" Layle looked confused.

"A-a mark!" Nadeen covered her mouth.

"That's the Guild Mark!" Keiss turned around, "Why are you giving hat to him!"

"Well there's not enough time to give him a proper tattoo-"

Keiss pointed back at the Crystal Bearer, "You're making him part of the Guild! You can't make him part of the Guild! He's not even a Selkie!"

Layle looked up at Nadeen, "That Guild? Really? Me?"

"It's not official." Milka crossed her arms, "But he is welcome here. And he's allowed to take jobs from members, the Guild Hall, and you even get a slight discount on your train rides." She pointed to her ear, "But no one will believe you without a mark. So wear it. It means you're one of us now."

"Yo-you! You!" Keiss clenched his fist, "If you think you're going to get Layle to spy on me for you you two have another thing coming!" He turned around to Layle, "Throw that thing away! Now!"

The Clavat looked at his partner and then at Nadeen. The girl shrugged. Keiss was obviously fuming with rage over the matter. "I- I kind of want to keep it."

Keiss let out a cry of aggravation.

"Be honored, Crystal Bearer. You're the first non-Selkie and the first magic user to be welcomed here." Milka nodded to Keiss with a smug look, "If you have an questions stop by. Oh, and info on Keiss' current up to date doings earns you ten thousand gil."

"If you report on me to them…Layle I swear I will kill you in your sleep."

Milka flipped her hair, "Calm down, brat. You're not in charge of the Guild. Not yet anyway."

Keiss snorted at her, "I never plan to be." He looked back over at Layle, who despite his adamant protest was putting the earring in. He rolled his eyes and motioned for him to follow. Nadeen remained behind.

"Oh, Layle!" The Crystal Bearer stopped and looked back at the female pirate.

"There's also a message…" She pointed at the Clavat, "You let anything happen to Keiss, and what Vaigali did to those Abbadons he will do to you."

The Crystal Bearer stood still for a moment blinking as the woman smiled and turned away.

He had to admit, for one in his life, he was genuinely terrified.

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnnd Keiss' chapters are done! *throws confetti* There is a slight addition to this chapter. The first short story in my one shots is about Keiss' mother's death and his birth (if you feel like putting yourself through that). I hope you enjoyed this long over due, long ass update. XD

Now were going to get into the Clockwork chapters... I hope you guys like carnage.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:**First and foremost! Thank you guys for all the reviews! And thank you to Lady Nightwisp and Silver Ecstasy for giving this story a read and liking it! \^u^/ Srsly every one of you guys that leaves a review or a like or a fave makes my little day! Also, if any of you haven't gone to look at **NekoChronicles** art, WHY? She did a really really really gorgeous picture of Kei Nam and Vaigali and Keiss for me. Go pat her on the back darn it! She does really goof Crystal Chronicles work. And I'm really super honored that she reads this drivel, okay?

And now that I'm done prattling on. I'll let you all read.

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

* * *

Rebena Te Ra, at one point in history, was the shining Capitol of the world. Before the meteorite came, and the world was split open and the Great Crystal shattered; before the advent of the miasma, and the fear of losing one's mind; before monsters were prevenlant it was the home of the Great Crystal, the center of the world, of four tribes, of life, and of magic.

Today Rebena Te Ra was still a city to behold, a large city, but in comparison to Alfitaria only half the size. It was, however, still a bustling city of trade and commerce. What is was best known for. Members of all three tribes flocked to the city to sell goods and wares, ships docked at its ports along the Jeagon River; airships landed throughout the day loading and unloading cargo. It was a metropolis in its own right. And home to the second largest population of the Calvat tribe within the kingdom.

The road leading up to the city had four raised stone platforms along its side. Two to the left and two to the right. They were about as wide as three bedroom home and as tall as a one story building. Sitting atop of each was a large white crystal with a rounded base.

The Clavat Tribal Crystals.

"One for Selkie, because their only worth one glance. Two for Lilty, for it takes two to stand up and rule. Shattered is the Yuke, and four for the Clavat, though many more in number, they are lowest on the scale…"

A carriage clamored its way up to the city gates and past the large white Crystals. Over head the symbol of the Clavat tribe shone. In ancient days they ruled along side the Selkies over the ancient city or Rebena Te Ra. The old city still stood, or what was left of its ancient temples and castle did, further up the river near where its waters began. The old grounds were considered sacred, or cursed, which ever one preferred, and no one dared enter them; no one with sense anyway. Many believe old magic still worked there, conjuring up strange monsters and true ghost and the most fearsome liches to walk the lands.

"Ghost," the passenger chuckled, "I suppose I should not laugh… Have I not seen a ghost recently myself?" They turned their gaze upward, her eyes fixing on the tribal symbol passing overhead. Could she really call it a ghost? It looked alive when she saw it, for just a brief moment. Or at least it looked solid. Certainly no history book had ever told her they were so, metallic. If only she hadn't kept falling through that blackness, maybe she could have asked it if it was a ghost. If it was what she thought it was. It had to be a glimpse into death, whatever it was, for she saw it just after the explosion. She thought for sure she was going to die but, that darkness disappeared and she found herself crashing into the ocean.

What strange magic ghost possessed.

Strange magic was at work in the new Rebena Te Ra as well. It may not be as strong as what filled the airs of the ancient ruins, but it was just as dark and corrupt.

The occupant of the carriage knew this well.

She looked out the windows of her coach at the passing crystals and the city gates quickly approaching. The ride was a little bit bumpy, but the road leading up to the city was paved with smoothed stones dug up from the surrounding mines. Despite the rocking back and forth, she kept her gaze fixed ahead; green eyes focusing on something far beyond the gate.

"This is what we are responsible for," she looked down at her gloved hands, turning one palm upward at time and running her finger tips over the center. "And this is what it's come to. So no matter what the risk, this is my last chance."

As soon as the carriage passed into the city she leaned forward and banged on the side of the wall. A little door slid open, allowing the driver to lean back and speak to her.

"Yes, my lady?"

"This is far enough. I can walk from here."

"You wish to walk? It's a bit crowded. And I can't say I feel comfortable letting such a dainty looking lady as yourself walk through these busy streets. Do not be fooled, Rebena Te Ra is home to as many thieves as it is merchants and business men."

"I will be fine, I've dealt with thieves before." As the coach came to a stop on the side of the road she paid the driver and pushed open the door. Outside the sun was shining, it was rather bright in the city, and she was glad she had the sense to bring her hat and sun umbrella. She tilted the wide brimmed white straw hat on her head forward and stepped outside. Her black boots clicked on the tiled sidewalk of the bustling city. As she stood up she smoothed out the wrinkles in the pale blue dress she wore. Typical for a noble woman, it had long sleeves that came down to her leather gloves, a frilled neck, and the skirt spread out form the petticoat underneath. It only came down to her calves and the rest of her legs were covered with stockings. She extended her umbrella over her head and flipped her light green and violet hair over her shoulder. It was down today, allowing the lilacs that formed at the ends to dangle and sway over her shoulders and down her back.

"Alright then," she started walking quickly assimilating into the moving crowd of locals and tourist, "Let's get to work."

It was quite the walk to her destination, but she was determined to make her way there on foot. She did not want the coachmen to mention to have a definitive location of where she was going in case he was questioned later. It was much easier to cover her tracks if she made them on her own. And there would be questions later, of this she was certain, and she wanted to be the one with the answers and able to construct her alibis carefully.

She had been dropped off close to the entrance of the city, which consisted mostly of information centers and shops set up to help new comers and tourist, and a few hotels here and there. She had to make her way across the city's bazaar, an ideal kept from the ancient rendition, where farmers and locals trade goods and crafts. Men and women stopped her trying to convince her to buy their wares, or that they had something for her that would cure any ailment in her life. She didn't have such time for foolishness. Specially not anything that had to do with a 'cure' of any kind.

The only thing that caught her eye was a stall selling various teas from around the country.

It had been a long time since she had a proper afternoon tea.

They used to be common. Herself, her grandfather, her fiancé. When she was younger and hopeful. She became fond of the idea after attending one with her grandfather. A colleague, his then superior and the then head of the Crystal Research Department, had invited him to tea at the palace and insisted she come along. It was his hope that she would get along with the princess. And while she was nice, other than finding she loved having a set arranged date for tea, there wasn't much between them.

"I was too old I suppose," She kept walking tilting her head up slightly to read the street signs and make sure she wasn't lost. "Though I did enjoy that one any many others… At least I know Princess Althea does not fear Crystal Bearers. There is some hope for this kingdom I that regard."

She left the market area and made the long trek around the residential districts. She had to take the streets curving around them to get to her destination. This area of town was were the hospitals and medical facilities were. Places of research, where medicine was made for those throughout the Kingdom, and where the locals were treated. Breakthroughs and studies took place either here or in the Capitol. Arguably, the hospitals in Rebena Te Ra might be better than those in Alfitaria.

However where she certainly wasn't a hospital.

She made her way through the streets, the crowds were thinning out was not a place for tourist to frequent, nor was it a place many locals lingered around outside. Eventually the only faces she met were of those working in this area or soldiers. Occasional carriages, or large transports would go by on the street heading toward and leaving the buildings in the district.

Finally she stopped outside of a three story building surrounded by a tall cement wall with and iron gate out front. On the wall there was a silver plaque designating the building.

"Rebena Te Ra Royal Medical Research and Treatment Facility…" she smirked. "This is it." The Lilty female made her way up to the gate and called to the solider sitting in the guard booth. "Excuse me! Hello!"

The soldier looked up from a newspaper he was reading, the headline spoke of how there was a drop off in Crystal Bearer related incidents across the country. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can… Is this the place where the Crystal Bearers are sent for treatment?"

"It is, Miss."

She nodded smiling her best at him, "And, when are visiting hours?"

"Visiting hours, Miss?"

"Yes. It's a facility for ill individuals is it not? What hours or days do you let their families come see them?"

"Ah, hmn," The guard shook his head, "I am afraid there are no visiting days. At least not since I have started working here."

"Oh! None what so ever? But I came all this way to see how my friend was doing… She has written since she was admitted."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we do not allow civilians inside."

"Well, lucky me, I'm not a civilian," She leaned forward against the bars, "You see my Grandfather developed the medicine that's being used here. And I would greatly appreciate it if I could enter."

"Your Grandfather? Ah- Then you must be Miss Oides."

"Yes!" She smiled nodding to him, "I've helped with his research, its not trouble if you let me-"

"I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave the premises, Miss."

"-Leave? What for?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but orders just came down last night. I am not to allow anyone from your family into this facility."

The Lilty noble raised her eye brows, "Is that so?" She pulled back from the bars, "By who's orders?"

"Sir Regal and Lieutenant Spinosa."

She pulled back from the iron bars and twisted her umbrella in her hands. It spun around overhead and she looked up to the building, "Quick to work isn't he… Tell me, is Sir Regal here now?"

"Yes, Miss Odies, he is."

"Good. Will you send a message to him? I want you to tell him Villosie is waiting for him at the gate at his earliest convenience."

"…I will have it delivered, Miss," The guard turned from her and returned to his booth to radio inside for Sir Regal.

The Lilty noble turned from the gate and started to pace, muttering to herself. "I may not be able to go in and get surveillance personally, but Regal dear will tell me what I need to know." She stopped and looked back at the building, "And then tonight, I will return." She twisted her umbrella in her hands once more, "And if I've got any luck left, I should have two adequate distractions arriving just in the nick of time."

She twisted her umbrella in her hands one more time, giving it a bit of a jolt with her left hand, causing it to spin at a hastened pace and she smirked.

"It's going to go off like _clockwork_."

* * *

Layle sat in the crow's nest of the Acote, leaning back in his seat and with one foot up over the side. He had his goggles on to keep his eyes protected as usual. And as usual his thoughts were far from the upcoming mission and the instructions Keiss was relaying to him up through the communications tube.

Even though Keiss was the focus of his thoughts.

He knew he fought with Lyra to no end. From everything on using his powers to the type of clothes he wore to his continuous resistance to conform to some older Clavat traditions. Hell, he remembered for a while she used to keep a jar he was required to put gil in every time he cursed around her. He slowly started stealing money from it; that became a huge problem as well. Using his powers to take things.

But they're fights were never so intense that they acted like they weren't family.

The Clavat reached up and ran his fingers over the earring he'd been given. But it was just an act, wasn't it? If you crossed either of them and threatened the other, Crystal help you, you were a dead man. After meeting Vaigali, Layle could see where Keiss inherited all the traits that make him terrifying. From his fighting, to his calculating, to his stubborn anger. Though the former pirate captain was just a bit more intimidating, if only because of his size.

"I wonder if he'd really kill me?" The Clavat took his hand from his ear and put it behind his head. "No who am I kidding, I've heard Keiss make the same threat. They'd kill anyone over each other… I should hangout around there more, and get to know Keiss' old man."

"_Crystal Bearer!_" Keiss shouted up the tube. "Are you listening to me!"

"Hmn, yeah, of course."

"Then what did I just say?"

Layle sighed, he hated when Keiss asked for him to repeat his instructions back to him, specially when he had no clue what he was supposed to be saying, "You said… Gee, flying this thing with one arm is a lot trickier than I expected. I should of let Layle fly us to Rebena Te Ra like he suggested."

In the cockpit Keiss rolled his eyes. That was not what he had said. "I've seen how you command a Chocobo. You're not touching my ship." The Selkie shook his head. He had been flying with just one arm, while it was tricky, it was doable. Though he imagined it made the ride a little rocky for Layle. Milka and Nadeen had treated his gunshot injury, but it still hurt to clutch the control stick and pull it this way and that.

Luckily they weren't getting into any aerial fights. Then there might be a bit of a problem.

"No, Layle, that's not even close." The Selkie looked over his side out the windows, below he could see the Jegon River was narrowing. They'd been following it north by northwest since they left Costa Faguita. It would wind them around the Holy Mountain, out past the Fields of Fum and up to the Clavat tribe's central City of Rebena Te Ra. It was about a full day's flight. The boys would be arriving in the late afternoon.

"When we get to the city, I need you to keep it together until we get some answers. Understand? I've got to find us a way into the facility, and we need to get all the information we can before you trash it."

"What makes you think I'm going to trash it?" The Clavat responded in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm not an idiot, Layle. Just keep your cool like it's a regular mission until we've got enough evidence."

"…Evidence for what?" Layle sat up right now.

"I don't know…" Keiss shook his head even if the Crystal Bearer couldn't see him. "But we need it. Information, evidence, anything, about this cure, and about what really happens to those treated."

"But where are you going to take it, Keiss?"

The redhead smirked leaning over to close up his tube on his partner for once, "You just leave that to me."

* * *

"I'm so glad you came out to meet with me, dearest," Villosie smiled at the man across from her. She reached forward and picked up an ornate tea kettle set on their table, and a little serving dish with milk in it. She leaned forward and poured him some tea first, and then just the tiniest bit of milk. "I know you must be busy, what with deadlines drawing so close, but I appreciate you coming to have tea with me."

"Hmn, I am sure if I did not, I would receive a letter explaining to me why it was so rude to stand you up," She watched as the man picked up his cup of tea and slightly inclined he head to blow off some of the steam. She didn't know if she felt relieved or angry with herself that she still found it charming the way the ends of his brown hair would dangle just slightly over his face as he did so. Part of her felt it was a good thing; a sign that she still had her old self; that she still cared for the people that cared for her.

"But you are right, Villie," He took a sip from his cup and set it down pressing his lips together, "I cannot stay long. Lieutenant Spinosa has a task he wants done by tomorrow morning. And I must-"

"I know, Royce, I know." She picked up her own tea cup and turned her attention to the side. They were having tea at a little café back up in the merchant district of Rebena Te Ra. There were several shops and restaurants here to dine at, but of course they picked one where you had to pay to get in. The high end little café was actually on the roof of another restaurant, another fine establishment you wouldn't catch commoners in. There were several iron tables and chairs, with cushions and table cloths set across the flat roof. Potted flowers were placed all along the edges, and screens were set up to catch any debris blowing in the wind from crossing over the tables and their occupants. Each table was covered with a large umbrella to protect guest from the sun, and if it rained, there was elaborate white tarp that connected across the screens to make for a roof. The underside of which was even painted like a mosaic ceiling so the diners wouldn't have to look at a plain white roof while they ate.

She sipped her tea looking out beyond the screens to the street below. How long had she been engaged to Royce Regal? She had actually stopped counting the years long ago. They'd been betrothed since they were young. And when she was young she was happy about it. There was nothing wrong with her fiancé. He came from a military family, he was handsome, he was kind to her, he was 'generous' by nobility standards. But it had to have become an issue over the past few years.

Not for him, just for her.

"So, Villie," She turned her attention back to him, "I can only assume you came out here to finally be treated yourself?" The male Lilty was looking at her, studying her.

She did her best to hide her displeasure with the question, "No, I came out here to see a friend, to see how well she was doing with her treatment." The girl set down her tea and picked up a cookie from a serving plate set in the middle. "How can you expect me to be treated if I don't know how it affects Crystal Bearers?"

"Shh! Shh!" He held out his hand to her and lowered it, indicating he didn't want her to say that word, "Please, Villosie, we go over this every time."

"I do not understand why you shush me, Royce," she frowned. "It's what we are talking about."

"Yes, but…" He leaned back in his chair, "You must understand the attitude about Crystal Bearers in Rebena Te Ra is very similar to that in the Capitol."

The woman huffed slightly and continued to eat. Her fiancé had always known she carried a crystal, but not where or what it could do. When their engagement was arranged her Grandfather told Regal's parents she was a Bearer, but at the time she never used her crystals. She didn't really know how, and so it was a non-issue. They were just content that they weren't visible at all times and that her magic was never in use. Such was the life of a Lilty noble born a Bearer. Very few learned what their powers could do or how to control them. They spent their lives covering them up, hiding them from friends and family and acting as if they never existed. What a shameful thing it was to be a Litly, cursed with magic. "I don't honestly see the point in treating me. I never use the blasted thing."

Except for when she used it all the time.

"That is, not the point Villosie. Your grandfather developed this cure, so you could lead a normal life-"

"My life is normal," she retorted. "And so are the lives of many that you cure. The entire ordeal is, is unnecessary."

"The Military does not see it that way, Villie." He reached out across the table holding his hand aloft to her. She eyed it for a moment before extending her own and letting him take it. "Crystal Research is important to the Kingdom, you know that. You used to come with me on my missions. You know that there are problems with the current system."

"I know," she lowered her eyes, "The old was of utilizing Yuke shards is no longer efficient. Power is draining from reactors faster than anyone can compensate, I know. At this rate by the time our children are grown, there will be an energy crisis in the Kingdom." She took a deep breath. "But you're not researching energy anymore, Royce. I am. I came with you on expeditions to research new power sources. New ways to revitalize the Kingdom! Not to- to drive a certain people to extinction."

"But, Villosie, its still the same research. The Cure can help us. The influx of those born with Crystals is on the rise, at the same time the Yuke Shards are weakening, that cannot be a coincidence. Crystal Bearers' crystals have power. Your crystals have power. If cured and removed they can replace-"

"-Is that what you've done?" She drew her hand back subconsciously rubbing her ring finger, "You've removed them? I thought the idea was render them dormant."

"…" The rose haired Lilty pulled his hand back and sat up, "They are dormant. That is the stage the cure is at. The stage I feel you should be treated at."

"The stage…" She peered at him, "Grandfather never said anything about stages." The woman pointed at him, "Its Piper isn't it. He's changing what it does. What it can do."

"…" Her fiancé turned his attention from her and flagged down a waiter to pay him for the tea. "I have to go back to the compound, Villiose."

"Then I'll come with yo-"

"No." He said flatly as he stood up. He over paid for their tea, just giving the man a few hundred gil rather than waiting for the actual bill. "You should go back to Marr's Pass, or to Alfitaria. But do not go to the Medical Facility, understand?"

"…" She reached into the pockets of her blouse and pulled out a letter, holding it up in the air. "Give that to Phedra." She didn't look at him as she spoke. "I want her to know I was here."

Her fiancé stared at the letter for a moment before taking it and tucking it into the folds of his jacket. Regal then leaned down and kissed her on the side of her forehead.

"I will deliver it, and then, I will see you back in Alfitaria for the Officer's Ball."

"Of course," she took a deep breath and turned her head away, "It's been so long since I've seen Lieutenant Spinosa, and I understand High Commander Jegran will be there… I haven't spoken to him since you stepped down after our Lynari Mission."

"If all goes well with Spinosa project, my dear, I will return to the Military, and officer like I once was."

"I never understood why you stepped down." She picked up her tea again, "We came so close to the mystery element of legend… just because that Selkie girl got in the way. It was no reason to give up."

"It's a matter of pride, my dear. You wouldn't understand." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "I'll see you in a week." With that he started to walk away from the table. As he left her there the lilac haired Lilty seethed.

Regal was misguided. They had convinced him he was doing the right thing for the Kingdom. Or perhaps he'd convinced himself. Worse yet, maybe he always agreed with these ideals. It made her stomach churn to think they were getting married when all of this is over. He was wrong. He was wrong and he was willing to endanger the lives of thousands, and yet he didn't want to put her up on the chopping block? Why? What selfish reason did he think she didn't deserve the 'full treatment'. Probably because he had no idea what she could do or who she was. Yet, Villosie mused, wondering if he cared about her enough to still defend her even if he knew. He had always been kind and gentle to her; a good man and a caring lover since they were young. It was so simple back when they were young.

She took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes thinking about how good he used to look in a uniform, and how the steam from cups of tea always made his hair fall forward.

She hated that she still found so much about her fiancé charming.

* * *

When the boys landed at the Rebena Te Ra airship dock, Layle was already set to storm the facility head on. Keiss had to practically grab him by the fur on his jacket to keep him form taking off without him.

"I swear, you do not listen on purpose," the Selkie said exasperated.

"Keiss, with all do respect, we don't have time for some elaborate plan."

"We need a plan, Layle. We can't just run in there and get caught." The Selkie started walking towards the dock's exit. "We'll find the place first and scope it out, okay? I haven't got a map or anything for us to go by, so we need to make sure we're not in over our heads."

"Newsflash, Keiss, we've been in over our heads since Denthe," The Clavat followed his partner sarcastically pointing out to him that this entire ordeal had been rotten for months now. But Keiss didn't respond to him. The Selkie was too busy already trying to think up their best plan of attack.

Waiting until nightfall was the obvious first step. But they needed to find away in. He needed to know how secure the building was, how many guards, if there was a gate, if there were any cameras. There was a long list of reconnaissance to take care of and not a lot of time to do it in. So as they walked, Keiss took in the layouts and structures of the other Military run buildings. Many of them had the same set up, gates and guards posted outside. The bottom floors seemed to lack windows, meaning getting in on the ground floor was limited to using a door. Which was more than likely locked with some sort of code, or unique key access.

"Damn, this is going to be mess," The Selkie wrapped his left hand around his right arm. It still hurt just a bit, but he knew he could use it for some light fighting. He came to a halt just up the street from their destination. "That's it down there, with the iron gate…"

"I see it," Layle stood, one hand in his jacket pocket. They had to look out of place, a Selkie and a Crystal Bearer, just standing on the side of the street looking on at the building. If that wasn't suspicious he didn't know what was. "So, your plan?"

"We need to get up close to observe the place without being seen." Keiss tilted his head upward, "Up high would be best." The Selkie turned around to see if he could spot a building that would be easy for them to get onto. He didn't notice one right away, but he did see something down the street that made him jump. He reached out without warning and grabbed Layle yanking him off the side walk.

"Ack! H-hey! What are you doing!"

"Shut up!" Keiss put his hand over the Clavat's mouth and pulled him hastily into a nook between two buildings. It was rather cramped, and the size of Layle's chainmail laden jacket made it near impossible for them both to fit. The Selkie lowered his hand shushing him and turned his attention back toward the street.

Layle followed his gaze to look out at the sidewalk. He could hear footsteps coming down the way. And in a few moments he saw Regal pass by their hiding place. He hadn't seen them, thankfully, the man had his head down and was reading a letter. One that must have upset him greatly as the look on his face was a near scowl.

Maybe Spinosa was firing him? One could only hope.

Keiss waited for a few seconds after he passed by to stick his head out of their hiding place. Layle had to push him forward a bit to look out himself. They watched as a guard greeted the Lilty and let him enter the compound.

"Great, so Regal's here."

"He's everywhere…" Keiss shook his head. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and dusted himself off. "But it's a risk we'll have to take."

Layle followed him out, "So then, we get up high and scope the place out?" The red head nodded and his partner looked around at the surrounding buildings. All of them had security of some sort. No matter where they opted to enter, they would run the risk of being caught. To him it just seemed easier to break into the facility blind rather than go through the extra effort. "Well any suggestions?"

"I've got one."

Layle stopped looking around at the buildings and back at Keiss. He had just heard a voice, but it wasn't his partner's. He knew who it belonged to, and from the disgruntled snarl taking shape on the Selkie's face he knew who it belonged to as well. The boys turned their gaze toward the little nook they had just been hiding in, and there leaning against one of the walls with a closed umbrella in hand was Clockwork. At least it looked like her.

Her fine dress and appearance was a bit deceiving. She looked more like a noblewoman out for a stroll rather than the daredevil antagonistic time wielder they'd come to know her as.

"We could work togeth-"

"_FUCK YOU!_"Before she could finish her sentence or before Layle could act Keiss lunged at her. It only took a split second before Keiss had grabbed her and dragged her out into the street. He held onto her by the collar of her dress and pulled her upward so that the toes of her boots were all that was on the ground. He started shaking her cursing in Selkie and threatening her life. Oddly enough she did nothing to fight him. "You! How dare you even so much as just walk up to us like its nothing! Like it's fucking nothing! Like you haven't been a constant thorn in our side you homicidal magic casting sociopath!"

The female Lilty smirked at him, "What do you plan to do? Kill me?"

"I do!" He shook her again. "I plan to kill you and drag your stupid corpse through a monster infested field to feed the wildlife!"

She chuckled, "So you're going to murder me? Right here in the street? In front of dozens, possibly hundreds of Lilty guards and soldiers working in the buildings around you? All it takes is one scream from me and-"

"-Keiss," Layle cut her off, "Put her down." The Calvat was looking around the street. They were still alone for the time being but she was right. This was not the time nor the place to try and finish her off.. "You're going to get yourself arrested."

The Selkie glared at his partner, then back at the Lilty. He finally let her go, shoving her back a bit, "Get lost. Before I change my mind."

Clockwork smiled and opened her umbrella. She tilted it up over her shoulder and looked at them with a smile. "Come now, we both want the same thing. Access to the building. We can help each other."

"You know what I think?" Keiss pointed at her, "I think the only Crystal Bearer that should have been 'cured' was you!"

She turned toward Layle, not willing to deal with Keiss anymore, "Clavat. We can work together to get in there. Between the two of us, we have the ability. Phelia could still be in there. We have to try together. A part, we will fail."

Keiss turned to Layle scowling, "Don't you dare agree to work with her, Layle! We don't need her!"

The Clavat looked back and forth between the two of them. It was true, he felt he and Keiss could handle it on their own. It would take some effort, but it was doable. But, he had worked with the time controlling Lilty before, and it was also true, she did give them an advantage. And he knew she knew more about the facility than they did. Which was what Keiss wanted, and inside lead before they broke in.

"…You may as well come," The Selkie turned away scoffing, "You can tell us how to get in, and give us the layout. But I am not helping you murder the soldiers."

"I don't want to kill any soldiers, Clavat. They are just taking orders."

"That wasn't your attitude in the air."

She chuckled, "I said it wasn't my fault if they didn't deploy their chutes. It still isn't." She pointed at Layle smiling, "You understand, it's the same as those Mercenaries that took your mother. Sometimes you have to be ruthless to get done what is right. You can't walk a line forever, Layle. You can try to keep your anger in check, or you can learn to use it crush your opponents from the start. If you had been using your emotions to that extent in Marr's Pass, then Phelia and Phedra would have made it out together."

"…" Now Layle was glaring at her. She certainly did have a knack for upsetting the duo. "Let's just go, Clockwork."

She nodded to him, "Follow me," the Lilty started walking. "We won't be getting in there until evening. Until then we'll kill some time getting ready. Layle started to follow her, but stopped when he noticed Keiss hadn't budged.

"…Keiss?" he looked back at the Selkie.

"…" His partner looked over his shoulder at him, frowning.

"Come on, Keiss."

The Selkie didn't verbally respond to him, he just turned around and started talking. He needless shouldered pat the Clavat knocking him off balance for a second. Layle sighed, there went his mood again.

Breaking into this facility was going to be a long ordeal.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** Guess who's back, back again! Draggy's back tell a friend! Yeah yeah, I know lame. Special shout out to **Silver Ecstasy** for helping me go over the remaining chapters! And **NekoChronicles** who continues to make fabulous fanart of this story for no reason what so ever. XD

* * *

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

* * *

Villosie Oides led Keiss and Layle through the city streets, the entire time the Lilty noblewoman held her umbrella aloft smiling and twisting it over her head. Her demeanor was entirely gleeful. You'd hardly suspect she was leading them someplace to plan a break-in and assault on a military facility.

Keiss, on the other hand, followed behind her with a scowl and his hands stuffed into his pockets. He didn't speak to her nor Layle, and he only looked straight ahead. Past the Lilty woman and her umbrella and not at all to the Clavat walking next to him.

"So where are you taking us?" Layle asked her as they made their way through the market streets. "A hotel or something?"

"No," she shook her head. "Hotels have workers, workers see things and talk… We're going out of the city."

"What? You've got a camp set up somewhere?"

The lilac haired woman scoffed. "No, we're going outside the city to the ruins. No one goes there. No one will be about to spy on us."

"The ruins?" Layle slightly inclined his head. He wasn't afraid of the ruins, but it certainly was an odd choice. He didn't believe in hauntings, but that didn't mean the place wasn't full of monsters that capitalized on using dark magic. Skeletons, invisible monsters, dark flan, nightmares… It wasn't really a safe place to sit down for a chat. Though he supposed that the danger it posed did guarantee they'd not be bothered.

Keiss rolled his eyes however at the notion, "You don't think someone won't notice three people walking out into the ruins?"

"Not if we go fast enough." She didn't turn around, but Layle could imply from the smug tone in her voice that the look on her face was more than likely over confident.

The Lilty led them to the far eastern gate of the city. It was there that she request Layle's help in casting a Hastaga spell so they could move out quickly without anyone being able to tell who they were. The Clavat complied giving Clockwork his hand, with a gravity spell wrapped around his arm. She took his hand and then reached out for Keiss, whom crossed his arms.

"Come on, Keiss," Layle urged him on dryly. "You can be bitter later."

The Selkie snorted, he held out his hand, but to Layle. As soon as the Clavat took it, Clockwork charged his gravity spell with one of her own. Before either of them could really get used to the sudden rush pulsing through the Lilty, down their arms, and into each of them, she turned and started running. Layle and Keiss were practically yanked up from where they were standing, and the Selkie did stumble a bit before he fell in line. His partner looked over his shoulder at him chuckling at the sight.

He wasn't the most graceful Selkie, that was for sure.

Clockwork ran, guiding the others in tow for a good five minutes. Layle imagined that by walking it probably would have taken them an hour to reach the ruins, by wagon at least thirty minutes. But with Clockwork continuously hastening their pace, and forcing them to keep up with her wild running, he could already see the outskirts of the once great city. Its stone walls crumpled into gaping structures here and there, weathered buildings that were skeletons of the once proud homes and business that flourished here, foliage and wild life over ran the place; really the only clear building still left as the old royal temple rising up out of the middle of it all.

Villosie came to a halt, turning her feet slightly and practically sliding along the dirt. She let go of Layle's hand as she came to a stop and as a result the Clavat ran past her, his body still working off the momentum of the spell. He had to extend his hand and catch himself form nearly toppling over face first into the dirt. Though he imagined the sight of him stumbling forward and waving his arms about to stop himself from nearly tripping was amusing, it wasn't as funny as Keiss' undignified faceplant into the grass.

The Selkie had run past him, but lacked his own powers to prevent the inevitable crash that would follow such an abrupt stop. He let out a shout as he waved his arms and hit the ground rolling. Head over heels he rolled until he stopped face first in the dirt.

Clockwork threw her head back and laughed, "I though Selkies were supposed to be agile! Hahaha!" She continued to laugh as Layle walked over to his partner and helped him up.

"You okay?"

The red head let out an agitated growl in between spitting out bits of grass. "Do I look okay to you!?" He ran his hands over his face wipping away the earth and looked back over at Clockwork; she was still laughing away. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

The lilac haired Lilty put the back of her hand to her mouth and continued to chuckle, "Come on now, boys…" she started forward motioning them to get up and follow her with her other hand, "Let's find a place to sit and talk." She walked past them into the ruins proper. Layle pulled Keiss to his feet but the Selkie shrugged him off following after the Lilty.

The ruins of Rebena Te Ra were probably the only ground the three tribes could agree should never be touched. There was something eerie about the place. Whether because of the history it held, or the mysteries that went unexplained, but the Lilties in all their advancement of the world, never tore it down. Some surmised because of the 'hauntings'. Ghosts, not monsters clad in dark magic, but actual ghosts that were rumored to roam the grounds at night. Adventurers had tried to make their way into the old temple, attempting to discover why it never eroded away like the rest of the city; some never returned. And the ones that did came back were shaken and horrified, telling tales of ghosts from the past, unreal magic that still hid away within the walls, and a terrifying monster waiting in the middle of it all. Some claimed it was the spirit of Rebena Te Ra's last ruler, tethered to this world after the city was destroyed by the meteorite. Some said it was a collective gathering of what was left of the old miasma that once plagued the world, that it had possessed the bones of the people and crafted itself into a giant monster. There were hundreds of rumors about what it was, but nothing definitive.

If anything Layle noted that the air around the ruins didn't feel haunted so much as it felt humid. On the other side of the decrepit city there was the norther most stretch of the Jegon Strait. And across the waters a marsh emptied out into the body of water; the outer ends of Conall Curach, and its waters made the air around the place moist, sticky and bug infested. It was hard to believe that the newer city, just an hour away had such a temperate climate. He wondered if it had been this muggy in ancient times? Though he supposed it wouldn't have surprised him if it did. It was after all once a Selkie ruled city. And they thrived in the warm climates.

The woman walked around the buildings a few times before she settled on a little ruined square. One side of what was once one of the building's walls was high enough to conceal them from anyone looking from the outside, not that there would be, while there was enough rubble to sit on and a good area of dirt free from overgrowth.

"Take a seat…" She motioned to the rocks and turned her umbrella upside down to start drawing out a map on the ground.

The boys took up a spot along the taller wall. Keiss sat down on a protruding stone and Layle leaned up against it. He put his hands behind his head and looked off in the distance at the large building ominously watching over the ruins.

"Hey, Keiss," The Crystal Bearer spoke up not taking his eyes off the building, "When this is all over, what do say we-"

"Absolutely not." Keiss looked up at him shaking his head. "If you're about to suggest you want to go poke around in that ruin, the answer is no."

"Come on…" The Clavat smiled at him and teased, "I bet if you solved its mysteries, they'd let you into the military."

"Haha. Very funny," Keiss turned his eyes upward toward the temple, "We're not going in there, Layle."

"Why not?"

"Several reasons: one, it's full of ancient Selkie traps to kill intruders; two, there are no secrets to it, just treasure, which I will not touch because of three, the temple itself is important to my tribe, and I will not trespass on its grounds."

"You forgot the ghost," Clockwork spoke up from where she was drawing on the ground.

"…Don't tell me you believe in ghosts…" Keiss frowned at the Lilty.

"After our little aerial fight, you better believe I do." She looked up at him and nodded. "If not for a ghost, I wouldn't be here."

"Are you trying to tell me an actual ghost saved you?" The red head continued to look on in disbelief.

"A ghost of whom?" Layle asked.

"Not of who… Of what," she looked up at them, "It pulled me through this weird, purple mist… summoned me from the brink of death and spat me back out. I want to say it was a living thing, but living things aren't made of metal."

"…I'm…confused?" Layle shook his head.

"You expect us to believe ghosts are made out of metal now?" Keiss rolled his eyes. He was unamused by this story.

"No," she looked back down at her map, "No, I expect you to mock me. But I know what I saw. They do not exist in this world anymore, therefore it had to have been a ghost."

"But why would a ghost save you?" Layle shook his head at her.

The Lilty woman chuckled, "I have no idea… Perhaps it was a mistake. Or perhaps, it feels like I do…" she closed her eyes for a moment and pressed her fingers to the middle of her abdomen. Lost in thoughts, the action meant nothing to the two boys watching her, but she imagined a crystal there; shinning in the darkness, "Maybe it knows that the Lilty are doing terrible things to the Crystal Principle."

Keiss and Layle looked at each other shrugging.

"Anyway!" She snapped open her eyes and raised her umbrella to point at the ruin, "The last reason you shouldn't tread foot int here is that they say the ghost will only welcome the next king of Rebena Te Ra. That is the spirit that dwells there, waiting to pass on the crown of this once great city."

"But every Selkie from the royal family is dead," Keiss raised his hand and twisted it around in the air, "Hence no Selkie enters. It's sacred ground."

"There's no proof the blood line is all gone. After all, they did mingle with Clavats. However, that temple is supposedly all the proof that's left of when they once ruled the world."

"So I'm not going to let you go stick your nose in there, got it, Layle?"

"Yeah… yeah… The cool ruins are off limits." He put his hands back behind his head and muttered, "So long as you're with me..."

"What was that?" The red head glared up at him.

"I, uh, so!" He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the Lilty, "What's the plan for the break in Clockwork?"

"It's simple," The woman marked off a few points on her map. "Here are our entry points, and here is where we'll break in…" She circled an area on the map. "Just like leaving the city, we'll use Hastaga to get in, and we'll go once it's dark. By then Regal will have left and they'll be down to a skeleton crew."

Keiss leaned forward watching her mark off areas on the map, "But what do you need us for?"

"You Selkie, will get everything you can on the place. I want every record you can store… Layle and I will focus on taking it apart. After tonight there will be no more facility to admister this higher version of the cure… Now," she turned to another part of her map, "Here's the floor layout-" Clockwork started going over the attack plan with Keiss. Telling him where to go and what to look for. The place was just too big for her to handle gathering information and taking it down on her own.

Layle started out listening and then turned his gaze upward towards the ruins. His mind was still on metallic ghost and Selkie royalty. Clockwork had mentioned a strange purple mist…

Hadn't he seen something like that right after he crashed as well?

Had ghost tried to summon him to the edge of death?

"Layle!" The Clavat blinked and looked back down at the two plotting their break in, "Are you listening to me?"

"Sure," he shrugged and Clockwork shook her head.

"On the upper three floors, that's where they keep the Crystal Bearers. That's where you and I will start."

The Clavat crouched down, now interested in the plan, "You think Phelia is there?"

"…I can only hope."

* * *

By the time night fell over Rebena Te Ra, the trio was waiting in an alley way across from the medical facility. As Clockwork had promised, the security seemed to have lightened, but that did not change the fact that there were still guards present.

The Lilty woman had long since changed out of her noble clothes and was sporting something more fitting her conniving nature. She wore boots and stripped stockings, accompanied by a pleated skirt and a fringed long sleeve jacket. Her usual ensemble when she caused trouble, a cross between Selkie and Lilty clothing.

"Alright, are you two ready?" She held out her hands to them.

Layle looked at Keiss and the Selkie nodded. They each took a hand and together the Crystal Bearers cast their magic. This time the boys were a bit more prepared for the Hastaga spell that over took them. In a flash, Clockwork was running out of the alley; the boys right behind her. Their assult was all about timing; it was a matter of getting up and over the gate for the few split seconds that the guard wasn't looking. Layle reached out with his free hand and hooked the top of the gate, he pulled the trio upward and Clockwork kicked them off the top of the gate onto the ground. She dragged the boys behind her in a golden flash around the courtyard to the side of the building and out of sight.

As soon as they were around the corner she slowed her pace coming to a stop. This time no one fell.

"Nice work," she let go of Layle's hand. "Now, if you would," she bowed and motioned upward. Right above them, two stories up was a window.

Layle cracked his knuckles and raised his right hand, "Just leave it to me." He pulled himself up to the window and with a tug of his powers opened it up. The Clavat slid inside and looked around the dark room making sure no one was about before leaning out the window to pull the other two up.

Once inside, Clockwork shut the window and smiled. "Alright… Now we split up." She turned to Keiss, "This floor is all of the offices… Piper's office should be just down the hall from here, I suggest you start looking there."

"I know how to steal information, thank you."He dismissed her orders quickly.

"Layle, you and I will continue upward, we'll find the Crystal Bearers and let them out."

"Yeah, about that, once everyone is out, what about the guards?" The Clavat asked.

"We'll fight our way out. We're taking this place apart remember? As long as we stay in the middle of the angry mob, no one should spot us."

Keiss looked at Layle pointing at him, "And as long as you don't pull anything risky, this should be fine."

"Why are you pointing at me?"

"Just keep your cool, Crystal Bearer. I know how you feel about these guys…" Keiss turned away from his partner and ran for the door. He stopped as he turned the handle and looked back over his shoulder, "And, Layle, keep an eye on her. Got it?" With that, Keiss left.

The Lilty snorted, "You know, you'd almost think he doesn't trust me."

"With justification," Layle started for the door and motioned for her to follow, "Now come on. Let's go."

* * *

Keiss made his way down the hall of the scientists' offices. Each of them had a name plate outside and a designation of what they were in charge of. He knew he was to head right to Piper's office, but he couldn't help but stop short of his goal when he noticed that the office across from it had the name plate removed.

"Someone was fired…" he muttered to himself. The Selkie looked back at the door before him, his destination. The pepper haired Lilty was sure to have everything he needed about this place, but curiosity got the better of him. Or maybe it was intuition.

He turned his to the other door and tested the handle. Locked of course. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a pick and went to work. It was easy to open, more than likely due to the fact the Lilties were confident in their guards' abilities to stop intruders. He pushed open the door and entered, slowly shutting it behind him. The redhead crept into the room looking around, it didn't look like it had been entirely cleared out yet. He smirked as he started rummaging around the desk on the far wall for clues.

He pulled out papers and notes, all written in familiar handwriting. "This office belonged to Oides…" He read over the notes, "Why would he be removed from this place? It's his cure…"

He closed the desk drawer and made his way over to the filing cabinet. Again he had to pick the lock to open it and started rifling through what was stored within.

"All of these… Cautionary notes?" He pulled one out and started to read it to himself. It was a warning about the excessive use of treatment. Piper wanted to increase dosage intake and crystal shard usage to increase the potency of the medication. Apparently Oides objected, sighting over exposure to Crystal Shards could cause health problems even in Crystal Bearers. He put that folder away and grabbed another one. Again a notice, though this one was more an inquiry. Oides writing Regal taking note that some of the shipments of his stasis fluid leaving the facility were unaccounted for.

"Materials meant to be deposed of harmlessly due to their over concentration of crystal matter are going undocumented and uncatalogued… I believe the shipments are being diverted or tampered with…" Keiss flipped through the papers for Regal's response, which was simply to brush the doctor off and assure him his numbers were wrong.

Keiss put the files back and closed the door, "It seems even the poor old Doc was in the dark about this place." He looked around frowning, "I guess he asked one question too many…" Keiss made his way back to the door, making a note to go see Oides once they returned to Alfitaria.

He made his way back across the hall and broke into Piper's office. The first thing Keiss started to pick through was the filing cabinets. He knew Clockwork had told him Piper had an office here, but the oddity was not lost on him that someone in charge of weapons development had an office in a facility tailored to medical treatment.

"And shipments are missing… Being sent out to Kilanada…What are you making, Piper?" He flicked through the files and pulled out a report Crystal Shards.

"…Estimation to Crystal Shard depletion is fifty to seventy five years… Without a proper enhancement or replacement system, energy will become scarce…" He thumbed through the file twisting his lips. "A stronger Crystal Reactor maybe? Cid would know… He worked on that before he retired." He started taking pictures of all the files he could combing over in his mind what he knew about Crystal Shards and reactors. As he made his way through the files he found an update of a familiar report.

"Ah, the ship again…" He spread it out across Piper's desk taking pictures of blueprints and notes, "The due date says within two months on this thing…" Keiss turned the files on the desk and read over the notes scribbled in the corner, "Presentations to accompany 'Flagship Revival Request'; Fitzroy: Materials and construction; Du Blanc: Hardware and Systems, Spinosa: Weapons and Powercore." Keiss pulled back from the paper his face scrunching up with curiosity. He took another picture of the blueprint and then stopped. There was another new notation in the corner.

"One of fifteen?" He looked back over at the cabinet and started to pull out more files spreading them across the desk. He kept thumbing through them nervously until he found a message with Spinosa's handwriting. "It's not a ship. It's ships. …To back up a new Flagship?" He shook his head and looked out the window, "There's no Lilty Flagship that I know of." He started picking through the rest of the files looking over the weapon systems. He found a blueprint of the Miasma Directional Field Controller attached to the bottom of an air ship. Labelled as a small scouting vessel or front runner of the lines to swarm the area with unreasonable monster attacks. He looked over Piper's notes designating that even with the Kingdom's approval after the first few battalion ships are brought before the council, there would not be enough Crystal Shards to power it all.

"…Alternate power sources must be found. It would take a majority, if not all of the Military's shards to power the revived Flagship without the experimental reactor. Unless ways of recovering lost shards is found, there is no way to properly construct these vessels. Suggestions in Blueprint E-3001."

Keiss took the note and folded it up to stick in his pocket before he started digging around for the blueprint listed. He found it tucked away not in the filing cabinets but in a notebook in Piper's desk.

"Analysis of Crystal Shard distribution among the population… Upon reviewing my collegues' work and research, the elemental properties that provide Crystal Shards with their power are precisely the same as the resonance of power found with the Crystals that grow within a Crystal Bearer. If extracted and harnessed, it would have the same affect upon a reactor core as feeding it Crystal Shards stored within the Idols." He flipped ahead a few pages, "The depowerization of Crystal Shards is shown to be exponential to the growth in Crystal Bearer population. The overexposure to reactor energy among the populace is filtering out creating a broader spread of this disease. The halt of Crystal Reactors would curb the spread, however as the energy is dispensed among the populace it only makes sense to reclaim it…" He stopped reading and turned towards the end.

"Exponentially power drops off at an alarming rate. After one to two uses Crystal Energy tapers off worse than a free born shard. There is no way currently to use a Shard born within a person separated from said individual. Potentially, a power source of limitless use could be used if subject was kept whole."

Keiss shut the book and stuffed it into his pockets. He didn't bother cleaning up the desk or looking any more. Honestly he didn't want to know anymore about this place. He just wanted to find Layle and Clockwork and help them take it apart.

* * *

Layle and Villosie on the other hand made their way up to the third floor. In her research, the Lilty had seen the rooms were labeled as 'hospital rooms' for the visiting Crystal Bearers. And maybe at one point in time they were. But there were not hospital rooms that she knew of that required pad locks on the outside of them. The time controlling Lilty walked up to the first door on her right and put her hand on it.

"…Look at this place… It's a prison…" She looked back at Layle who was still standing at the end of the hallway. "…Come on Clavat, I need you to break these locks open before the guards make their way through here."

"Right… right," Layle walked forward and put his hand on the lock. He encased it in a gravity field and in one swift motion tore it off. From the other side of the door the two heard a startled response.

Clockwork pushed the door open to find a male and female Clavat inside. They were wearing long white shirts and white pants. Simple hospital attire. There were three beds in the room, despite the fact that there were only two of them. The man had a very visible crystal on the back of his right hand.

"…Get out," Clockwork took a step back and motioned toward the door. They stared at her confused, "Come on now, I said get out!"

"No!" The woman replied and she clung to the man's arm. "We're not leaving this room! You can't make us!"

Layle stood behind Clockwork in the doorway confused, "You don't want to leave…"

"Who doesn't want to leave this place…?" The man shook his head, "But we won't go. When they come for you at night, you never come back."

"Do we look like this they you're so afraid of?" Clockwork motioned to herself and Layle, "We are like you. Crystal Bearers, we're here to break you all out."

"Are you? That one man… That one man's a Crystal Bearer. He's not on our side."

"Who is a Crystal Bearer?" Layle spoke up now leaning in the door way over Villosie's shoulder.

"…That one that casts Silence…" The woman muttered rubbing her forehead. "When you fight he Silences you… There's nothing you can do. There's nothing you can do…" She looked at the beds, pressing her lips together. "It's terrible."

Layle and Clockwork looked at each other. The female Lilty was biting the thumb of her right glove, "Shit." She muttered.

"You got a plan for a Silence caster?"

"Yeah, I've got one. We get as many as we can and we run. All of us, on Hastaga."

"Can we cover this many people?"

"We have to. If that asshole shows up and gets you or me-"

"Right, don't give him the chance…" Layle walked into the room holding out his hand. "Look, we need your help. We have to get everyone out of here as soon as possible. If you come with us, and they see faces like their own, they'll move a lot faster. What do you say?"

The man and woman looked at each other. They started murmuring to one another and Clockwork sighed.

"Come on, Layle, let's try the next room. Someone will help us, if nothing else their door is open and they can run-"

"Wait," The man turned to them, "Did you say his name was Layle?"

The woman raised her hand and pointed, "Then that makes you.. 'The Lady' of the house."

The two intruding Crystal Bearers glanced at each other then back at the two Crystal Bearers being held within the room. "You know who were are, then that means-"

"That girl… Phedra," The woman looked at the third bed, "She was here with us. She said, her Lady and her friend Layle would come put a stop to this place."

"Phelia was here!" Layle walked into the room further. "Where is she now? What happened to her!?"

The two took a step back startled by how quickly he raised his voice, "Phelia? Who is-?"

"Layle, remember," Clockwork tapped the side of her head, "Phedra was captured. Not Phelia. Even here, she had to keep that up."

The blond lowered his gaze for a moment and shook his head before looking back up at the two. "Where is Phedra now?"

"We told you. That man… She threatened to poison him if he took us. So…He took her instead. That was a few nights ago."

"Where do they take you, when they take you away?"

"To-to the highest floor we think."

"Great," Layle turned around and walked past Clockwork.

"Where are you going!"

"To find Phelia!"

"Layle, you'll run into the guards-"

"I don't care."

"I need you to open the locks!"

"Get them to help you!" He motioned to the two in the room. "I'm going to go find out what happened to her. If I can still save her-"

"-Layle, we both know that what you find up there… You're not going to like."

The Clavat looked at her and then looked ahead, "I don't care." With that he took off running down the hall. Clockwork sighed and beckoned the other two Bearers to follow her. They had a lot of work to do and now Layle had put them on the clock sooner than she wanted to be.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

* * *

As Layle climbed the steps to the next floor he could tell Clockwork was right about him running into the guards. As soon as he stepped out onto the tile, he could hear the clanking of soldier's armor around the corner.

He waited for a moment listening, and after determining that they were coming around the hall towards him he started running.

The rooms on this floor were just like the previous ones. Locked up and closed off from the outside. There were more than likely other Crystal Bearers behind each one, but it would have to wait. He stopped at a crossroads in the hall and looked left and right before resolving to turn left. He took off down this corridor, it only had the locked door on one side and a long corkboard with notes posted up on the other.

If Keiss was here the Selkie would snag one and try to read it he was sure. Layle however didn't have time.

This path ended leading either left or right. He peeked down around the corners and saw a guard to the left. He had his back to him. Down to the right there was another stair entry.

"Right it is…" Layle eased out into the hall and slowly backed up, never taking his eyes off the guard. He did his best to move without his chainmail clanking and alerting the Lilty that there was someone else on the floor. He held his left hand back gently feeling about for when he was just in front of the door. As soon as his finger tips touched the metal surface, he turned around and opened it up. Layle slipped into the stairwell and used his magic to slowly ease the door shut without it slamming.

The Clavat took a look up, two sets of metal stairs and another door.

"The top must be where they take the Crystal Bearers…" He made his way up the stairs and using his magic again gently opened and shut the door.

The floor before him was like the last two, tiled floors, white walls, lights over head, the only difference was there were fewer doors. And these had little windows in them allowing anyone to look inside.

He approached the first one and looked through the door. The room on the other side reminded him of Oides lab back in Alfitaria. A few tables set up, with beakers and flasks on them. A large case filled with supplies, a whiteboard for notation.

"…But no Bearers…" Layle pulled away from the door and continued down the hall. Each room he looked into seemed to be for experiments, but he didn't see one that looked like it was where they would be treating the Bearers kept downstairs.

The gravity Bearer turned a corner down the hall and started walking. Perhaps something the next row over would more clues. Layle walked up the first door and looked inside. This one was a bit different. There were several large operating tables, and over head lights. And machines used for monitoring a person's vital signs were lining the walls. Not to mention a large tube filled with the Crystal Stasis fluid.

"Hello, an operating room." Layle put his hand on the door and pushed. It was locked of course. The Clavat shook his head and charged the door with a bit of his magic. He was ready to push it open by force when a noise caught his attention.

From the way he just came he could hear the distinctive clacking of armor.

"Great…" He backed away from the door and started quickly to move further down the hall. "I'll have to circle around." Layle turned down a hall and started running only to stop. At the end of the hall peeking out from around the corner he could see a shadow. And it was slowly getting larger. The Clavat took a step back and started to back track. He could duck across where the hall intersected and go back around the other path. He turned around and made it a few feet back to the bend in the hallway and glanced down it quickly.

The Lilty guard coming from that way had already entered the hall and was halfway to the turn. If he ran out he'd be seen.

Layle slid back along the hall and looked to his side. The solider that way was about to come around the corner.

Right across from where he was leaning on the wall there was a door with a window. Probably another lab room, but the lights were all out. Layle reached across the hall and put his magic to work right away, he wasn't going to wait and see if the door was locked, he was just going to open it the hard way. When the tumblers gave way, he pushed it open and slipped inside. Just managing to close the door as the two guards stopped at either ends of the hall.

He could hear them shouting to each other from one corner to the next, giving an all clear for their current walks. The Clavat slowly backed away from the door and out of sight from its window taking a deep breath.

"Alright…" He turned around looking the room over, "Where am I?"

The room he'd ducked into was much smaller than the others. There were no tables, no lab benches, no machines. Just large boxes with stickers on them indicating they were to be sent to an incinerator. He walked around them running his hands over the faces and looking about. The boxes were stacked as high as he was. What were they burning? Evidence of what went on here?

Layle took down a box and opened it. He expected a bunch of papers, or files, or plans for the doings of the research facility. Instead what came out was clothing. Piles of clothing, and purses, and shoes, and accessories. All of it personal items. Layle reached down and picked up a shirt opening up and holding it aloft. It was certainly of Clavat design and make.

"…Does this stuff belong to the patients?" He tossed the shirt aside and looked back at the boxes. There had to be at least two dozen of them. The Clavat used his magic to pick up the next one and flipped it over. As soon as it was empty he tossed the box. Layle picked through the clothing, his brow scrunched together and a slight frown on his face. "Nothing…" He grabbed the next box and dumped it as well. And then the next one. And the next one still.

He was ten boxes in, and growing more and more frustrated. "Nothing! Still nothing!"

The Clavat cursed at nothing and no one in particular before he stood up and waved his hand at the rest of the pile. Every box still sitting blew up into the air and clattered about scattering everything across the room.

The noise was so loud the guards patrolling the floor heard it and started racing toward the room.

Layle stood among the scatter clothing running his right hand through his hair and sighed. He scanned the piles of clothing, no longer angry, just exhausted. He knew he probably had to get out of that room quickly. There was no way the soldiers didn't hear him tossing that huge pile of boxes. He started to wade through the clothes when something caught his eye. Something in the room glistened. It was shinning out from a gap between two of the boxes he he'd thrown. The Clavat reached out with his magic and pulled it forward.

It whizzed through the air and into his hand.

A crystal shaped locket.

"…" Layle ran his thumb over the piece of jewelry. It was slightly cracked. And the chain for it was gone. He pulled open the hing and looked inside. On the left a man and a woman, with black hair and green eyes. And on the right two little girls with the same hair and eyes, nearly identical save for ones overly enthusiastic smile and one's reserved grin.

At the door the guards arrived shouting that for whomever was inside needed to come out and give themselves up. When Layle didn't move two of them kicked down the door and six men came running in, stepping on top of the clothes and kicking the boxes out of the way. They raised their guns and weapons at Layle shouting at him to drop the locket and give himself up.

The Clavat looked up at them from the photos in his hand. He slowly closed the locket while the guard in front continued to shout for him to stop moving. Layle tucked it into his jacket and looked them over.

"Any of you cast Silence?"

The guards looked at each other in confusion. The Lilty out front ordered Layle to quit stalling and put his hands up.

The Crystal Bearer smiled at them, narrowing his eyes as he did; He raised his hands, encasing them both in a gravity spell as he did so.

"Good."

* * *

Keiss made his way upstairs to catch up to Layle and Clockwork. Surely by now the Crystal Bearers had a good number of the patients freed and were about ready to get out of this place.

When he reached the housing floor, Keiss was greeted by several men and women all in plain white attire ready to pounce on him. They held up their hands ready to cast spells and send him flying.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He put up his hands, "Cool it, Crystal Bearers, I don't work here! I'm here to help!"

"Don't trust him!" One of the women spoke up, "She said to grab anyone that came through and lock them in a room!"

Two of the men started to approach Keiss and the Selkie pulled out his gun. "Do I look like a Lilty soldier to you! Back off!"

"Don't think you'll get the better of us with that weapon!" The men snarled at him. "Grab him and put him with the soldiers we caught!" The red head kept his eyes on them. They were going to try and rush him. There were about six bearers total in the hall. He could take them out easily. It would probably cause a bit of an argument later, but he wasn't about to be locked up while they waited for an explanation.

Keiss and the Crystal Bearers were ready to fire on each other when another voice called out, "You'd all better let him alone." The group turned their head to a Lilty man standing in the back. He shook his head at Keiss, "I've seen that Selkie take out more experienced fighters than you farm boys."

Keiss stared at the Lilty; had they met before?

"So he's not with them…"

"If he is," The Lilty raised his hand and turned up his palm, revealing it was the part of his body that was crystalized, "I sure hope they paid him more than that twenty-thousand gil he promised."

Keiss continued to stare at the Lilty confused, he did seem familiar, but he couldn't recall where. However he was grateful he called off the unnecessary fight. "Where's the Gravity Bearer and the Time Bearer?"

The Lilty jerked his thumb down the hall, "The lass is uphead, no clue where the other went."

"Thanks…" Keiss ran past them. As he rushed by the Lilty called out to him.

"When this is over, you ought to come back for another drink at the bar, Selkie. No brawling this time. I'll vouch for ya'!"

Keiss ran through the halls, past more Bearers patrolling the area making sure they got all the guards rounded up on their floor. The pirate lord's son found Clockwork up on the second floor helping the patients there seal up the guards in one of the hospital rooms.

"Clockwork! Where's Layle?"

She backed up from the door and the others to speak to him, "Did you get some decent info?"

"Will you answer me, woman!"

"You answer me first," She snapped, "Because that idiot is about to alert the rest of the guards that we're here."

"What do you mean he's about to-" Keiss' words were cut short by the sound of gunshots, shouting, and something causing the building to shake. Immediately after the alarms in the building went off. A loud siren filled the air and the emergency lights flashed red.

"You better get up to the top floor and help him!" She shouted over the alarm.

"And what about you!?" Keiss hissed at her, "What are you going to do!?"

"Someone has to lead these folks out of here, Keiss! Now that Layle has sped up the plan, I need to move them out!"

"While we stay and fight the guards… How convenient for you."

The lilac haired girl smirked at him. "You two always make it so easy for me."

The Selkie sneered at the woman before running on ahead. He should have known not to trust her. She'd get out with the prisoners while he and Layle were blamed for the whole thing. Of course.

"Of course!" He shoved open the stairwell door and looked up. Just as he started to run up the metal stairs the door to the top floor burst open and flew off its hinges. The door barreled down over the stairs and past the railing, followed by a large Lilty. The man toppeled head over heals down the steps, prompting Keiss to press his body against the wall and be well out of the soliders path. "Geez!" He looked up toward the door. Smoke was coming in from the hallway, there had to be a fire somewhere. "Layle… Hey, Layle, are you up there!"

He watched as the Clavat slowly made his way over the threshold of the door. He was looking strait ahead at the wall before him. Fist clenched at his side.

"Layle!" Keiss called to him again and the Clavat looked down at him. The Selkie felt his breath catch for a moment, the look on his face was grim. He wasn't sure if he was looking at him, or down the Lilty guard he'd just pelted, but the Clavat's slate colored eyes were narrowed as he glared down the steps. He looked like he could kill someone. Keiss shook his head, thinking he hand't gotten a look like that form the Clavat since his mother went missing. "Layle…" He didn't shout this time, "Layle, Clockwork and the others are ready to go…"

"Right." Layle grabbed the banister next to him and jumped over it. Keiss watched as he fell past him to the next floor and landed with the ease of his magic. The Clavat kicked open the door and without looking up and spoke back at his partner.

"Let's take this place apart, on our way out."

Keiss watched the Clavat move through the door and shook his head. Just what had he seen up there that had upset him so much? He jumped down the few steps he had climbed and ran out after his partner. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at the guard. The man had landed upside down with his arms splayed out in front of him and his head to the side. He half wondered if he should check to see if the man was okay.

But then shook his head, landing like that, there probably wasn't a way to be okay.

* * *

Clockwork was already leading the Crystal Bearers in an assault against the guards. And by leading, that meant she was standing behind them shouting orders as they forced their way forward. She used her magic to cast Haste on the mob and Slow on the guards giving them a greater advantage.

She looked over her shoulder when Layle and Keiss arrived nodding, "You're here. Good. Once we're through these men, we'll down onto the next floor and-" Layle walked past her pushing through the mob of Crystal Bearers. She pressed her lips together in frustration before looking back at Keiss, "What is he doing? Did I not say we need to stay within the crowd to avoid detection?"

"I think its best if we just stay out of his way…"

Layle shouldered past the front row of Bearers using their magic to push the guards back. The men stared at him, but only for a moment before continuing their attempts to clear a path to the next floor. Once he was out front Layle took charge of the attack. He used his powers to start lifting and tossing the guards, throwing them back down the hallways and down the stairs that they came from. The men's shouts filled the hall as he slammed them into walls and each other knocking their weapons from their hands and their senses from their heads. He looked over his shoulder and told the others to cast their spells with him, and in tandem they started creating larger sets of magic.

Up and down the hallway, ice spells, fire spells, earth spells multiplied and grew until finally the last few remaining soldiers opted to retreat rather than fight Layle and the rest of the Crystal Bearers. The prisoners let out a cheer and started to move down to the next floor, with Layle leading the way.

The next series of halls were filled with soldiers set up to block them from escaping, and again the group started casting their magic, mixed with the gravity bearer's to push the guards back.

Clockwork and Keiss followed behind the group, they were sticking to the plan to do their best to remain hidden.

"He's going to get himself in trouble!" The Lilty scowled as they followed the angry mob through the floor.

"Yeah, but isn't he always in trouble?"

Layle continued to lead the assault by mixing his magic with the rescued Crystal Bearers'. Their combined magic created Blizzaga spells that froze over the entire hallway before them and the men within it. The Clavat prompted the group to keep charging forward toward the next set of stairs and down to the ground floor. The alarms were still going off over head.

"By the time we get outside there's going to be a ton of guards!" Clockwork turned to Keiss shaking her head. "Its going to be a bigger fight than I planned to get them all out of here."

"Ah well then," the red head smirked at her, "You better get up there to the front with Layle and fight with the rest of them!"

The lilac haired Lilty snorted, "Never."

As the group reached the ground floor the remaining guards were already falling back. They were firing as they retreated down the main hall of the facility and out the front door. From the hallway Layle could see bright lights outside and the shadows of backup arriving to deal with the Crystal Bearers. The Clavat held his arm out to the angry mob behind him making sure they stopped.

Keiss and Clockwork fought their way to the front and stood next to him looking outside.

"They'll start firing as soon as we hit those doors…" The Lilty crossed her arms.

"Layle can make a shield," Keiss looked to his partner, "Then their shots won't matter."

"Can you make one big enough to cover all of us?"

The Clavat had kept his gaze focused ahead. He reached into his pocket and pulled the broken locket slightly out, but never brought it up form his side. Layle ran his thumb over the crack and then looked back up at Clockwork.

"Without a doubt."

"Good!" She turned to the crowd and started shouting, "Listen up! We're going to have Layle stand in the middle! His powers will create a shield; I'll join him and make you all faster than you've ever been!" She pointed back towards the doors, "As soon as the spell is done, charge forward! Rush the doors with your bodies; use your magic without reservation! We're going to charge through their defenses and out into the city streets! From there scatter! Run and don't look back until you've fled the city understand!"

The captive Crystal Bearers all raised their hands and cheered.

"There's got to be at least five dozen of these prisoners, Clockwork… Aren't you worried some are going to be recaptured?"

"No," She shook her head, "Because we're not going to leave anything left. Come on." The Lilty started to push back through the group until she made her way to the center. Keiss and Layle followed, though the Selkie was uncertain on how she planned to take down this facility.

"Alright!" She raised her hands and pointed upward. "All Fire casters! I want you to cast your magic on the roof as you leave! All Earth casters! Use your spells on the ground, make this place shake!" She pointed ahead, "If you can cast Blizzard attack the fronts and sides! Freeze our enemy in place! Everyone else, attack the guards or fire at the building I don't care! Just level everything in your wake!"

As the groups cheered and the fire casters started to set the building ablaze.

"Wait," Keiss looked up at the fire starting to form over head. "Didn't you lock some guards up in the upper floors… And what about the ones Layle was fighting?"

"Sometimes," Layle spoke up without looking at Keiss, "You have to crush your enemy."

Keiss took a slight step back, just a bit terrified, but the Lilty laughed.

"Selkie, if you think of how many Bearers came into this facility and those men didn't think twice about what was being done to them, why should we think twice about what happens?" Villosie held out her hand to Layle. The Clavat took it and then held out his other hand to Keiss.

Keiss looked at his hand shaking his head. "Layle…" The Selkie grabbed his hand, squeezing hard. He didn't want to get swept up in the oncoming flash mob they were going to make.

Once he had their hands, Layle concentrated and let a gravity field spread out from around him. Clockwork added her own magic to the mix creating a Hastaga spell that took hold of everyone present. As soon as the edges of the barrier were past the edge of the mob, they started to charge forward. As instructed, the Crystal Bearers were blasting their powers forth without hesitation. The front doors of the facility blew off their hinges from ice spells blasting forward. The shots fired from the guards were deflected as they struck Layle's shield. The Lilties were frozen in place, or battered with wind magic, or flipped over from water spells. The building caught ablaze as a fire rapidly spread up from the bottom floor and its walls shook furiously as the ground rolled and split beneath it.

Crystal Bikes and military wagons were flipped on their sides and Chocobos were sent running as the mob charged forward attacking anything before it. Their magic froze, split and shattered the gate as they rushed forward; the trio remained firmly planted in the middle of the mob of white clothing and magic casting. As they tore down the street they encountered more guards and the Crystal Bearers continued to fight them off. However once they were past the gates, as the mob started to split up.

People ducked off from the group down alleys or ran down intersecting streets.

The further they ran from the facility the smaller and smaller the group's shield of bodies became.

"Alright boys!" Clockwork looked over at Layle, "Its time we part before we're caught!"

"Fine!" Layle nodded to her, "Were are we going?"

"You?" she smirked at him shaking her head, "I don't know!" The female Lilty abruptly stopped running and lifted her right leg. She swung it out at Layle to kick him in the side forcing him to release her hand. As soon as she let go her Hastaga spell over him was broken. "But me! Well, I'll see you around!"

"Clockwork!" Layle shouted at her as she backed up through the crowd. The Lilty cut through the dissipating mob and into an alley, leaving Layle and Keiss alone.

"She's getting away!" Keiss pointed down the direction she'd gone.

"You there!" The two turned back down the street, a few of the stragglers from the mob were running their way chased by a few guards. They were using their magic to slow them down.

"Aww, shit!" Keiss started running down the alley after Clockwork, but Layle held his ground. He used his magic to repell the guards chasing the last few Bearers and waited until they were past him and out of sight before he followed after his partner and Clockwork.

Layle ran through the dark and narrow alleys shouting Keiss' name. However the Selkie didn't respond. The Clavat found himself running into more soldiers or ducking out of sight form them as they raced about looking for the escaped Bearers.

"I've got to get off the streets…" The Clavat turned his attention to a fire escape on the side of one of the nearby buildings and used it to pull himself upward. Once on the roof the building he could see smoke rising up into the air from where the medical facility stood. There were still sirens filling the area, and he could see flashing lights here and there; alarms being tripped all over the city from the run away Bearers.

The Clavat ran his fingers through his hair, "What a mess…" Layle reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal locket. He looked out at the smoke rising up from the facility. If they had only come sooner. Thinking about it just made him feel like there was a knot being tied around his heart, trying to crush it.

He tucked it away and started running along the roof tops looking for his partner. But had no idea where Keiss had gone too. "He has to be making his way out of the city." Layle started to run out of the Military District hoping he'd catch sight of Keiss along the streets. He didn't but he did see more guards and Crystal Bearers fighting.

Occasionally he's stop and toss them into walls or trashcans giving the escappees the chance to flee.

It didn't take long for the guards to catch on that he was on the roof, and not long after his last stop, he discovered they were climbing up the ladders and sides of buildings to attempt to apprehend him.

"Haven't I already done a roof top getaway?" Layle resumed running with about half a dozen guards chasing him across the roof tops. At the end of the Military District there was a drop off in the height of the buildings. Ahead of Layle the rooftops dropped out of sight into open sky.

The next building was far across the street and three stories lower than the one he was on.

The Crystal Bearer flexed his hands as he approached the jump; he reached out his hand as he neared the end of the rooftop and extended his powers. Layle latched onto the side of the building and yanked. His magic held fast, pulling him at a downward angle across the main throughfare of the street.

From the below he heard a few guards shooting and they opened fire as he sailed over head. From across the way, the ones purusing him did the same.

The bullets tore through the air around him until he landed with a rolling fall onto the roof of a little merchant's building. He got up onto his knees and created a shield to divert the oncoming fire from the roofs across from him. Behind him the roof access to the building slowly opened and a guard crawled out. He raised his gun ready to shoot the Clavat in the back unexpectedly.

Layle only just caught the guard out the corner of his eye as he raised his gun to him. The Gravity Bearer turned raising one hand to knock the man off the roof when suddenly the guard dropped to his knees and was kicked over to the ground. Behind him Keiss stood panting and out of breath; his face slightly red from all the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"C-come on, Crystal Bearer!" He waved for Layle to get up and follow him. He didn't have to be told twice. Layle got up and ran after Keiss back down into the building he'd landed on. The redhead slid down the ladder leading from the roof and bolted across the floor to the stairs. His partner followed. The Selkie ran down the steps to the first floor jumping the last few; as Layle followed he turned his attention to the door to see it had been barricaded with a bookshelf tipped over on its side.

"This way!" Keiss ducked into a door leading out of the front room into the back the building. It was a decent sized kitchen, they were in some sort of restaurant. The Selkie burst out through the back door onto a side street, and before quickly looking about took off running. Layle followed him looking back over his shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

The two ran on foot ducking and weaving through the market place back towards the eastern end of the city.

It was another fifteen minutes of dodging and hiding before they reached the walls of the city. Here the gate had already been stormed by a group of Crystal Bearers. The large gates of the city were ruined, one frozen into a solid block of ice with a guard half stuck in it, the other torn right off the wall and laying across the street. Under it there were a few men groaning and struggling to get free.

Keiss ran right over them, using the bars of the gate as stepping stones.

Layle stopped and looked down at them and then at the frozen blocks of ice around him. He remembered what Clockwork had said to him. What he had said to Keiss. It was obvious the other Crystal Bearers felt the same. They were mowing over whomever stood in their way. But didn't they have the right to? Look what the world had done to them. To Phelia.

"Come on!" Keiss stopped at the other end of the gate motioning for him to follow. His partner sighed and reluctantly followed him.

The two kept running until the gates of the city were out of sight. And each step they took made the weight on Layle's heart feel like he was being crushed just a little bit more.

* * *

Running for so long left Keiss feeling exhausted. Even for a Selkie it had been a long run. Or perhaps years of city life really were making him too soft?

The boys had run halfway back to the Rebena Te Ra ruins. And it was here along the side of the road that Keiss finally dropped to his knees panting. Layle came to a walk beside him and fell back to sit in the dirt.

Though the city was far behind them, even here they could still see smoke rising up into the sky.

Keiss pushed himself back to sit as well and turned his gaze upward. "H-hey… You don't think… All that smoke is one building do you?"

Layle looked back at the sign sky sighing, "Fire users, are not- not known- for their reservations." He shook his head.

"Oh, oh yeah?" Keiss tilted his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "And what- what about you? Uh? Back there at the facility?"

Layle shook his head again, "That- that was different."

"Different!" Keiss half chuckled as he reclined his body a bit more still trying to catch his breath, "Layle, you, you were tossing those guys, like you were trying to break their necks! And the guards you and Clockwork left trapped in a burning building!" The Selkie took a deep breath, "What made them so different? What makes you so- so different?"

The Crystal Bearer glared at him. He couldn't really think up a good answer, but he was ready to retort. Yet he would not get the chance.

"Sometimes!" A voice spoke to them from up the road, "You've got to use your anger, to crush your enemies!" The boys looked ahead; Layle sighed and Keiss groaned. "Isn't that right, Layle?"

"Clockwork!" The boys slowly pushed themselves to stand up as she sauntered down the road. "Damn you, woman. Don't you know when you're not wanted!" Keiss waved her off.

She smirked at the Selkie and held out her hand to him, "I had to come collect what information you'd gathered."

"Fuck off!" He turned away from her.

"Clockwork, why did you ditch us?" Layle crossed his arms.

"Come on now, boys, no hard feelings," she nodded to them, "You had to know, it would be too risky for all three of us to stick together."

"You stupid bitc-"

"Keiss," Layle cut his partner off, "Curse her later. Clockwork," The Clavat stared at her, "I want an explanation about that place. I want to know where Phelia is!"

"Fine," She nodded to Layle, "Follow me. The guards will more than likely be checking the roads. We'll talk back at the ruins." She turned and started walking up the road. No haste spell this time, not that Keiss or Layle felt they could handle another one.

* * *

Once they were back to the ruins, the boys were feeling like their breath finally caught up with them from running about the city streets. Though Clockwork didn't seem winded at all. This time rather than sitting and talking the woman continued to walk about the old buildings, seeming restless as she spoke.

"I'm sure by now you've both realized there are two versions of the cure being administered," they followed behind her as she weaved her way through an old courtyard. "One that does as Dr. Oides intended, and puts an end to a Crystal Bearer's powers. And one that the Militray has built upon behind his back."

"…But why?" Layle frowned at her back as she rounded a building, "What does it do? And what is it for?"

"It's a weapon, right?" Keiss spoke up. He was behind Layle and had come to a stop, "Piper had an office in that facility, but Oides had been removed. Piper is in charge of weapons development."

"Correct!" The boys turned their attention to where Clockwork was now standing, atop a ruined wall. "You've seen what Piper can do with Oides' stasis fluid didn't you? You saw it in Alfitaria in the basement and at Conall Curach..."

Keiss peered at the Lilty woman, "How did you know about the basement in Alfitari-"

"A weapon for what!?" Layle shouted at her, fed up.

Clockwork turned her back to them and looked up at the old temple looming over the grounds. "Tell me, boys, do you know why the Military stopped its research on weapons development years ago?"

"There was an accident," Keiss walked forward to stand next to Layle. "With an experimental reactor."

"Yes, that's right… Everything came to a halt that day. But even though research stopped officially, it has always continued." She jumped down from the wall and out of sight. The two mercenaries looked at each other before rounding the wall to follow her.

"That accident was the result of a very real and present danger to the Lilties' might! There is just not enough energy to go around!" The two looked around the area, there were several walls stretched out before them. Old buildings and homes that had long since fallen, but their walls made a structural graveyard maze. The time wielding Lilty's voice drifted through it.

"Even if everything came to a stop, new power sources must be found!"

"That's right… That was in Piper's report." Keiss walked forward looking around the walls, "Crystal Shards are depleting faster than they can be recharged."

"So what?" Layle followed his partner, "They want to use Crystal Bearers to recharge the shards?"

A loud noise filled the air. The sound of the Lilty shouting 'wrong' in response to Layle. She came into view sitting on another roof, "Don't be so hopeful. The Military doesn't think in terms of peaceful energy recover first. They think in terms of expansion." The Litly crossed her legs, right over left, with her right leg bobbing up and down. "Expansion and exploration, but in order to do that, you need the means to do so."

"You need a ship?" Layle asked.

"No, you need several ships," Keiss nodded. "You need more airships, more power, more weapons to explore the edges of the world."

The Lilty looked down at him and nodded, "But the edges might be too far…" She looked back at the temple, "Selkie you said this ground was sacred to your tribe. Even the boldest of criminal wouldn't dare loot here."

"That's right."

"Do you know of any place else, that is held to such high esteem, to the Selkies?" She waited for him to answer, but Keiss said nothing. "Let me tell you something, Selkie, Crystal Bearer, the Military used to believe there was another energy source out there… One that used to reside here in Rebena Te Ra. One that's written about in Selkie fairy tales and old fables. One that many believe is the same power written about in Caravan Chronicles that was used to pierce the strongest miasma streams. An unlimited power source, hidden out there in the world. And if the Military had it, then Crystal Shards and reactors would be a thing of the past."

"And that's why they want to expand. To counter the Kingdom's inevitable energy crisis?" Keiss crossed his arms.

Layle watched as Villosie stood up, "Yes, but, using Crystal Shards for Military expansion has been denied by the council and King. It has been since the accident. All projects involving Crystal Shards usage now is for civil and public works, strictly. Such as-"

"Such as making a cure for Crystal Bearers…" Layle frowned. "So what happens to them? Those that are 'cured'? Where are they sent, Clockwork!"

"Where does all of it go, Layle? Spinosa and the Generals are working on a demonstration for the High Commander, one to show they've found away to power and arm themselves without Crystal Shards. A demonstration the High Commander will show the King in time and they will pick right back up where they failed years ago. You want to find, Phelia and the rest… Then we go to where Dr. Oides' materials from the facility were sent to."

"Back to Kilanda?" Keiss shook his head, "I was up and down the island! There's nothing on there!"

"Did you go in the volcano?"

Keiss curled his nose at her sputtering.

The Lilty nodded with a smirk in return. "To Kilanda's Volcano. That's where we'll find the fruits of your labors for Spinosa."

"And Phelia?!" Layle shouted at her.

"…" Villosie turned her back to the two of them, "You know… Years ago during my studies, I tried to find it. That power that the Militray so wanted. And a Selkie stood in my way… There is not a day that goes by that I don't think that if I hadn't just crushed her, then they would have never turned to exploiting Crystal Bearers. Because of that failure, they sought other means to gain power. To expand the Kingdom…" The two watched as she jumped over the wall again and disappeared.

"If you want to find Phelia, Layle, then meet me back in Alfitaria! Just you! And you alone!"

Layle bolted around the wall and looked about. The Lilty was gone.

Keiss walked up beside him and put his hand on his partner's shoulder, "Come on, Layle, we've got work to do."

"…Where do we even go now? How do we get back into Kilanda?"

"We go see the doctors. Oides who made the cure, and Cid who made the reactor that failed all those years ago."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

* * *

Bridge town always reeked of oil, smog, and machinery. There was never any other smell throughout the streets. One had to wonder if the long term residents of the mechanical city had forgotten what fresh air smelled like.

It had been a while since Layle and Keiss' last trip to the desert city, and while it looked the same in appearance, and certainly smelled the same, the atmosphere about the place had changed. There were far more guards than Layle recalled, fewer people in the streets, and of course, not a single Crystal Bearer in sight.

"Come on," Keiss stood half way down the metal stairs leading from the airship dock down to the city streets. "If we move fast, and you keep your head down we can get to Cid's without any trouble."

The Clavat looked out over the side of the railing at two Lilty soldiers lumbering down one of the alleys.

"…Keiss, I don't think there's any place we can go at this point where we aren't going to have trouble."

"We'd have less of it if you kept your cool." The Selkie turned around on the stairs and continued down to the metal plated streets.

"And when do I not keep my cool?" The Clavat followed behind him unamused.

Keiss stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Are you kidding me? How about yesterday? What part of last night was you 'keeping cool?'"

"I told you that was different-"

"How so?" The red head snapped. "Layle, you were ready to brutalize anyone and anything that got in your way last night."

"So!" The Crystal Bearer waved him off with a hand gesture, "What? You think that they didn't deserve it? You think that those guards didn't know what was happening to those people in there? You think I should have taken it easy on them?"

"What I think," Keiss turned around and started to walk down the stairs again, "Is that you're becoming more like Clockwork the longer this thing carries on."

Layle followed his partner down into the streets. Keiss led the way keeping a look out for any guards, which there was no shortage of. Every few feet the boys stopped and did their best to seem inconspicuous as they made their way across town over the Izbor River to get to district where Cid's workshop resided. If they had come by train, they would have entered the city through that very side of town. However there probably would have been three times as many guards since the Bridge Town train station is also used to transport criminals to Prison Sands. It was somewhat ironic to think about; that the Selkie Trains the Lilties insisted were so unsightly or unnecessary at first were now used by said Lilties as the quickest and safest way to transport Selkie criminals to their correctional facility at Prison Sands. If not for the Guild Master's trains they'd probably have more breakouts before the rogues even set foot in the prison, than they did afterwards.

The two entered into the sub district that connected the southern commerce district to the northern workshop district, the so called 'bridge' that the town was named for. To one side there was a clear view of the Izbor river that ran through the terrain, separating the dry and arid prairie lands from the expanse of desert on the other side. On the other side the tracks ran the Selkie train, the very one that Keiss had nearly gotten killed on earlier that year.

The red head stopped next to one of the pillars supporting the buildings that were stacked on top of the bridge.

"Maybe you ought to let me go on ahead and see Cid. Alone."

"What? Why?" The Clavat crossed his arms.

"Well, the other side of town is bound to have more guards. And there's less cover for us on the way to the workshop. I don't want guards chasing us all the way there."

"And who's to say they aren't going to come after you?"

"Look, Layle," Keiss put his hands on his hips and shifted his weight, "I'm just saying, I can get through there a lot faster without having to worry about you, your crystal, and your temper giving us away."

"Fine, whatever." Keiss watched as the Clavat walked away from him. He made his way over to the railing of the bridge's pathway and leaned on it. "Go see, Cid. I'll wait right here."

Keiss' lips twisted a little bit. Layle was looking out over the water and not at him. He doubted that his partner would stay put. Especially with the way he had been acting, but what choice did he have? He wasn't going to take Layle through the open sections of the city and risk him having another all out fight with the guards. He did want to resolve this with as little blood on his hands as possible.

Well, at least with only just what blood had already been spilled.

"I'll be back…" Keiss turned around and made his way across the rest of the bridge, sprinting around the bends and turns of the pathway and out of sight into the workshop district of the desert town.

Layle looked over his shoulder at the empty pathway. He wasn't necessarily mad at Keiss for wanting to leave him behind, but he didn't enjoy it either. Since when did the Selkie suddenly stop trusting him? Hadn't they already resolved this before?

The Clavat pushed off the railing and reached into his pocket to pull out the damaged locket. He held it tight in the palm of one hand and ran the fingers of his other hand over the crack.

"…It wasn't too much. Clockwork is right, Keiss. We can't take it easy on them anymore. We shouldn't." He looked back up at the way the Selkie had gone before turning around and heading back the way they had come.

* * *

Keiss made his way around the winding turns of the alleyways and paths through the workshop district of Bridge Town until he reached the vast open streets. Overhead the desert sun was shining down, making it nothing less than unbearably hot. Heat could be seen rising up off the metal roads while people and trash Moogles went about their business. About every ten feet there was a Lilty guard looking about for trouble – or possibly escaped prisoners from Prison Sands.

"Yeah, this would not have gone well with Layle." Keiss walked out into the street, keeping his head up and his gaze focused. He moved about like it was a regular day, doing his best to be unassuming. Like the rest of the Bridge Town folk, he didn't bother to pay attention to the guards, and moved like he had something more important on his mind. It didn't take him long to reach Cid's workshop. He could see the giant, grinning, onion-shaped head of the old tinkerer from across the courtyard.

The red head smiled a bit as he started forward towards the steps.

"You there!" Keiss heard shouting but he kept walking forward. "You there! Stop walking!" The red head glanced over his shoulder. Hopefully it wasn't him they were shouting at. He caught sight of a guard pointing at his back and cursed. The former Guild Member turned his attention forward ready to run only to find now there was another guard in front of him.

Keiss looked to his sides and saw a few more moving towards him. "Maybe I should have brought Layle," The read head moved his hands to his side ready to reach for his weapons and fight.

"You there, Selkie!" The guard from behind started shouting again, "Turn and face me!" Keiss kept his hands down and turned to face the man. He was a shorter Lilty, and was standing just a few feet away from him. He lifted his helmet and peered up at Keiss. The red head watched as he titled his head to the side and then snorted. "No! That's not the one!" He waved his gloved hand at the other guards who were still closing in. "Keep looking! That prisoner couldn't have gotten far!" The Lilty lowered his helmet and turned away from Keiss without even so much as an apology.

All of the guards resumed their watch now, completely ignoring him. Keiss sighed and let his shoulders drop. What a waste of time. He turned back to his destination and made his way into Cid's workshop.

Inside, Keiss found the place was its usual mess. There were papers and blueprints strewn about, along with grease smears, machine parts, and tools. All long the counter of what should have been a reception desk there were books, notes, and bottles of Rainbow Grape Wine – empty bottles.

Keiss put his hands up to his mouth and shouted, "Cid!" he waited for a response. "Hey, Cid, are you in here!"

A muffled voice responded to his shouts, "In the back!"

The red head proceeded to walk around the workshop and made his way over to another large metal plated garage style door. It was half open, so he had to duck under it to enter into the back room. This room was just as messy as the rest of the workshop, but there was a new terrible burning smell along with a mixture of smoke and steam hanging in the air. Keiss' nose wrinkled in disgust and he coughed a few times.

"Guh! Cid- Cid what is that odor!" He put his hand over his face and squinted. "It smells worse than that time Lotta kept a dead rat in my room for three days!"

"That, my boy, is the smell of the sulfur in the water burning against these heating coils!" Cid was sitting a few feet away from where Keiss had entered. Unlike the Selkie, he had a gas mask to filter out the smell, though it kept his voice muffled. He was standing next to a large covered vat that came up to his waist and had a series of tubes coming out of the top of it linking it to a large scale motor. Cid was holding onto a chain hanging from the roof. Next to the chain was a chute with a closed door. He motioned Keiss to come over to him. The Selkie did so but not without pulling his shirt up over his nose. "Now watch this!" Cid pointed up over head. He pulled on the chain above his head and the chute door opened. A steady stream of water came pouring out and down into the covered vat before them. In the vat there were several hot coils, twisted and warped around each other; as soon as the water hit them the sparked and sizzled and became shrouded in mist and steam. Cid pointed to the left of Keiss and instructed him to press a button to his left located on the vat. The Selkie leaned over and did so, watching as the steam was let up into the tubes, but blocked off from a seal further down.

Cid let go of the chain and moved around him banging his palm on the tube.

"See this, here? I've been collecting the steam now for an hour. Keeping it hot and letting it pressurize." He slid his hand down the tube and moved over to where it linked up to the engine. "I had been thinking before about making one that ran off of coal. But it's such a bother to get the coals, and once you use them their gone. It's a finite resource. But we can recover and reclaim water and steam." He flipped a switch on the engine and Keiss looked over as the tubes seemed to rumble. At almost immediately the pressurized steam streamed out into the engine and the thing started to turn and crank.

Cid pointed up to where there was steam and smoke coming out of the engine. Over head he'd built a set of fans that were sucking it up and filtering it out into a set of canisters. "You see, we keep it under the pressure, the release powers the engine, the runoff is recollected, and then re-pressurized-" As he was speaking the device started to slow down until it finally came to a halt. "The only problem is getting it started. I still haven't found and adequate way to start the initial power up. Something has to keep the cycle going; otherwise it will eventually lose power and shut off."

Keiss coughed through his shirt, "Well, Cid, I'm sure that you'll think of something…" The Selkie walked over and put a hand on the Lilty's shoulder. "But it's funny you're working on engines today… I actually wanted to talk to you about a similar subject."

"Oh?" The Old Lilty moved away from him and motioned for him to follow as he made his way out of the back room. "What did you do to the Acoote now?"

"I didn't do a thing," Keiss ducked under the door and stood up straight. "It's not the Acoote I want to ask you about," the redhead pulled his shirt from over his nose as Cid lowered the door of the back room. "I want to talk to you about the accident."

Cid stopped working to lower the door and looked at Keiss. Even though his face was still covered by the mask, the look in his eyes let the Selkie know the man was more than likely frowning at him. "Out of the question." Cid turned away and started to pull off the mask.

"But, Cid, it's important."

"No," He shook his head and waved his hands, "We're not going to talk about it."

"But you're the only one I can ask!" Keiss followed pleading with him. "It's a life or death matter, Cid. I need you to listen to me."

"You're right, Keiss, it _is_ a life or death matter. And I'll tell you how it ends," The former head of Crystal Research and Development turned around and pointed at him, "It ends in death."

"…" Keiss stopped walking as Cid lowered his hands. The old Lilty rubbed the side of his head and turned away from him. "…Cid I think Spinosa is trying to use Crystal Bearer's crystals as energy sources."

"What?" Cid lifted his head, but he didn't turn to face Keiss.

"I've got proof." The Selkie pulled out the paperwork he stole from the medical facility and held it up in the air. "Piper and Oides' research notes. Cid, I really need to talk to you about Crystal Energy. I really need you to tell me that I'm wrong about this…"

Keiss watched as Cid turned to him and held out his hand for the notes. "Come, Keiss, let's talk."

* * *

Layle wandered his way back through town; he managed to avoid the guards by sticking to the lower streets, which was where his destination was anyway. Down on the lowest levels of Bridge Town, toward the center of where the metal roads and walkways crossed over head there was something of a little pit – a dead end in the middle of everything where all that stood where three shuttered doors with bright neon signs over them.

The Crystal Bearer walked up to the shutter on his far left and yanked down the lever to open the door. As it opened up it revealed a series of shelves filled with oddities and knickknacks stacked up so high they were spilling off the shelves. Once the shutter was up there was a bit of noise, the sound of junk being moved about hastily before a white dash of fur and bat wings flew into view from the side.

"Welcome! Welcome, Kupo!" The shop Moogle nodded its head to Layle, the pompom growing out of its fluffy head bobbing as it did so. "What can I do for you, Kupo?"

"This." The Clavat reached into his pocket and set the twin's locket on his counter. "I want it fixed."

The Moogle fluttered down and picked it up. It turned it over on its hands a few times and then proceeded to open it.

"Hmn, hmn, very exquisite material. Rare. Hard to come by… I will need you to gather some items. Kupo." It closed the locket, "It will need a new casing. It won't be able to open again. Just and emblem to hang from your chain. Will that do, Kupo?"

Layle rubbed the side of his neck, "Is it really that damaged? Can't you just seal the crack and get a new chain for it?"

The Moogle held it out to Layle, "The casing is made of crystallized princess flan. It takes years to form, Kupo. You can get me materials like it. But the new seal will go over the lock. It won't open. Just a crystal emblem. Do you want it, Kupo?"

Layle crossed his arms and turned his head away thinking. "Yeah, I'll take it. Tell me what I need..."

The Moogle fluttered off to the side of the shop and out of sight before quickly returning with a list for Layle.

"Just these three. Bring them back. I will fix it. A shiny new accessory for your girl, kupo."

"Yeah…" Layle took the list and then eyed the locket in the Moogle's hands. "Can I have the pictures taken out? Since it won't open again?"

"Of course, Kupo!" The Moogle opened the locket and pulled out the two pictures. It handed them to Layle and as soon as he took them the Moogle bowed its head again and the shutter fell closed.

"An emblem, huh?" Layle tucked the pictures into the bag he kept at his side. "At least I can give her back the pictures."

* * *

"Well, Cid, what do you think?" Keiss leaned over the counter of Cid's desk. The Lilty sat at the cluttered desk near the front of his shop while he read over the reports. He'd been reading over them while steadily drinking from whatever bottle of wine that still and something left in it to drink.

Cid rubbed the side of his forehead with one hand and groped about for a half full bottle with the other. "Its… Its remarkable…"

"…You're kidding, right?" Keiss frowned.

"No, no it truly is… It's remarkable, and terrifying that they would resort to this." He finally found a bottle with a few swallows left in it and held it up to his lips. "To think that energy is running this scarce. It shouldn't be. They should have enough Crystal Shards to last them at least two hundred years more…" Cid took a long drink from his wine bottle and set it down. "Someone is squandering energy elsewhere."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"…Jegran," Cid looked up at the Selkie, "Take this to Jegran…"

"But Spinosa is his man; won't he already know about all of this?"

The onion headed Lilty shook his head, "Since my experimental reactor failed, the King has had Jegran focused on civil projects. He does no Military advancement work. All of that is left to the Research Team. The last orders received when I left were to being working on ways to fuel Crystal Reactors without exhausting the shards we had…" He pushed Piper's notes aside. "My reactor, what I made back then was going to triple the output of energy a single shard could produce. The exponential growth of energy would mean you could power anything with a fraction of the amount of shards it took. You could power an entire armada of battle ships with just a handful of shards."

"And your reactor?" Keiss picked up the notes, "Where is it now, Cid?"

The old Lilty shook his head. "It was all scrapped. The reactor, the weapons, the ship it was all built into. I don't think his Majesty could bear to have it around and ordered it destroyed…"

"And if the Military didn't scrap it?"

"No," Cid shook his head, "I was there. Jegran and I received the same orders from the King. It's gone."

"Alright, alright, but…" Keiss held up the paper work, "It looks like they're still pressed for energy. Even if the King and Jegran didn't approve this, they're going to show it to them. But by then their refusal would be too late. So… I need to know, Cid, where would they develop all this stuff at?"

"There are several Military facilities used for weapons research and development. Veo Lu, Rebena Te Ra-"

"What about Kilanda… Could there be something in the volcano?"

Keiss watched as Cid leaned back in his chair and thoughts. "I remember it being proposed, for security measures, to use deadly places like the Kilanda or the quicksands of the desert to keep top secret weapons under wraps. It was proposed to build over the sands and within the dormant lava tunnels of Kilanda… But…"

"You left before they were done." Keiss tucked the notes under his arm. "Alright, we'll check it out. Thank you, Cid."

"Keiss," the old Lilty pushed himself up to stand, "Listen to me… You need to bring this to light, And fast… These solutions, they're still just temporary. Even if Crystal Bearer shards and Yuke shards posses the same energy, they'll burn out. And who knows what putting that energy into a Crystal Reactor would do, let alone utilizing it as a weapon. It's not safe, not for anyone of the populace."

"Don't worry, Cid. Layle and I will put Spinosa's little illegal side project to rest." The red head nodded to him before hurrying out the door to find his partner.

Cid took a deep breath and sighed. He moved away from his chair and walked around his workshop toward the back. The old Lilty stopped in front of a wall covered not with blueprints and idea charts, but of old news paper clippings and a picture of a woman. The headlines of the papers read in bold print 'Disaster', 'Explosion Claims Queen's Life', 'Military Failure Devastates Kingdom', 'Head Researcher Resigns'. He reached up and tentatively put his hand on the faded image of the Lilty woman. What was once a bright beautiful painting was now tarnished from hanging on the workshop wall. The bright orange and yellow dress seemed dingy, pink hair faded like her green eyes. The only thing that seemed intact was her smile.

"In your absence, it would seem things have gone awry. That accursed ship might be gone… But its power is still tainting your Kingdom."

* * *

When Keiss arrived back at the bridge he was not the least bit surprised to find that Layle was not there. The Selkie threw his hands up in the air and sighed. There was no point in going to try and find him. He'd either return to the bridge or eventually the sounds of chaos breaking out in the city streets would alert him as to where the Clavat went.

The Selkie mercenary leaned against the bars and shook his head, "That Crystal Bearer is nothing but trouble…"

Layle took his time wandering back toward the bridge. He didn't honestly think he'd beat Keiss back to their meet up location, but it still surprised him to see the red head there waiting for him. The Clavat took note of the fact his partner was leaning with his back to the rails of the bridge and his eyes closed. He had a slight frown on his face. More than likely due to his absence.

"Hey," Layle waved to him as he opened his eyes. "You done talking to Cid?"

"Yeah," Keiss pushed up off the rails, "You done causing trouble?"

"You don't even know where I went." He crossed his arms. "Are you going to just remain openly hostile toward me for the rest of this investigation?"

"I will, so long as you keep behaving hostile."

"I am _not_ being hostile."

Keiss raised his hand and tightly balled his fingers into a fist, "Crushing enemies doesn't sound hostile to you?"

"Just tell me what you found out, Keiss."

The red head pulled out Piper's notes, "Since Cid left at the start of the fall of Crystal Shard usage, they've been trying to find ways to expend their power."

"Yeah, Clockwork told us that already."

"But the Military isn't supposed to be the ones doing it, at least not the weapons division. Cid says that Piper's prediction of the time the Crystal Shard's energy will run out is much sooner than what was initially predicted. He says to check out the Military bases. Find where they're funneling shards to. Maybe even try to talk to the High Commander about all of this."

"The High Commander?" Layle tilted his head, "Isn't Spinosa doing this for him?"

"According to Cid, yes and no. The High Commander now oversees the King and Council's projects, all of which are civil works, like Clockwork said. So the higher ups are in the dark on what his generals are developing behind the scenes – and what they're using to do it." He walked past his partner, "Cid also said there was talk about making secure research facilities in dangerous locations that are nearly inaccessible to keep such covert projects safe. Facilities built in places like over the desert's quick sands, or even within the old lava tunnels of an active volcano."

"Like Kilanda… So, Clockwork wasn't lying." Layle turned as his partner passed him, "She can be trusted at times."

"But not all the time. And next time we see her, we catch her. She likes to use us to buy herself time, well not any more. Our next encounter, she's going to be buying us time to undo this mess."

* * *

In order to find their way into the Kilanda secret base, the boys needed to find out more information on it. And Keiss could think of no place more informative than his favorite bar haunt. When the duo arrived back in Alfitaria it was late in the afternoon, and the Selkie set out immediately for Chime's tavern. Surely the bar maid could give them a few pointers on where to start looking, for the right price of course.

Layle on the other hand felt that asking the Selkie woman would take too long. As far as he was concerned they should seek out Dr. Oides and question him.

"We will question the doctor in due time, Layle. But it's not like we can just walk into his office and see him whenever we want now."

"And why not?" The two were walking down the lower streets of the capitol into the Selkie occupied part of town.

"Well for starters, Spinosa is pissed at me. And I'm pretty sure by now they have orders to shoot you on sight," Keiss shrugged, "Not to mention you're a Crystal Bearer, and right now all Crystal Bearers are on the 'immediately round up and force to be treated list'." He turned around and pointed to his partner as he walked, "Oh, and because the last military facility we were in you helped burn to the ground. With people in it. And there were lots of witnesses."

"You're not going to stop bringing that one up are you?"

"I understand that you're upset about that girl, Layle. But the guards are just doing what they're paid to do- isn't that what you told Clockwork?"

"Yeah, and developing equipment and being paid to lock people up until they're murdered isn't the same thing!" The Crystal Bearer snapped at him and for a moment Keiss through for certain Layle was going to toss him.

The red head put up his hands defensively and shook his head.

The two stopped walking and stared at each other. Neither of them moved while each waited for the other to make a counter argument. A few Selkies passed them by looking on confused as to what their hold up was.

Finally Layle sighed and turned his head away, "Whatever, Keiss." The red head lowered his hands frowning and started to walk forward again. As he did so he swore he heard Layle muttering under his breath, 'You wouldn't be so calm if it was the Guild we were talking about…'

When they reached Chime's, Keiss opened the door, his partner still trailing behind him with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hey! Chime! Where are you at!?" The red head walked in shouting for the bar maid to make appearance. Layle followed him inside shutting the door before quietly taking a seat at the bar.

"Quit all your shouting!" The woman entered from the back room of her establishment. She ran her fingers through her bangs and smirked at the two as she walked up to the opposite side of the counter. "Well, well, I was wondering when you two were going to show up."

"You were expecting us?" Keiss took a seat.

"You went home!" Chime smacked the counter with a smile. "And this one-" She turned to Layle, "This one… I have to see it to believe it."

"See it?" Layle raised an eyebrow to her.

"The earring. Let me see it." Chime pointed to her earlobe and Layle slowly turned his head for her. The woman reached forward and grabbed his chin. She turned his head so fast he heard his neck crack. "Look at that! It's true! A Crystal Bearer Guild Member!" She let go and the Clavat rubbed his chin as she laughed. "Oh boy, Vaigali must really think you're a winner."

"Chime," Keiss crossed his arms over the counter, "We didn't come here to talk about Layle's Guild status- that he is not going to be using."

"You would say that, Keiss." She leaned forward and smiled at the Guild Master's son. "How much does it eat you up inside? Hmn? You know he half did it just to aggravate you."

"Of course he did. He has nothing better to do than find new ways to make my life difficult from afar." Keiss leaned forward, "But I'll talk about that later. Chime I need some information."

"Oh yeah?" She pulled away from Keiss, "And what are young to pay me?"

"Nothing." Keiss shook his head. The woman laughed. "Chime, it's not a matter of getting a job done…" He glanced at his partner out the corner of his eye, "It's a matter of life and death." The red head looked back at the woman, "We think the Crystal Bearer Cure, is being used to make a weapon. And, a Bearer Layle knows has already been taken in for treatment. So I haven't got time to pay you."

"…" Chime looked at Keiss and then at Layle. The Clavat wasn't looking at her, but at his partner. There was a look on his face she couldn't quiet read. It looked like some mixture of shock and appreciation. "Alright. Tell me where you need to go."

"Has anyone heard anything about a secondary base around the Kilanda Volcano?"

"You mean other than the one on the neighboring islands? No."

"What about any weird military activity?" Layle asked her next. "Anything strange coming or going?"

"Handsome, that happens every day out there."

"What about an excess of construction equipment. Not recently, but perhaps a few years ago? Anything bizarre?"

"Well," Chime rubbed her knuckles under her chin, "A few years ago they went out to the Volcano with some drilling equipment. A few other ships too that they moved in at night. Told the Guild they were reconstructing the lava tubes on the northern end of the island away from the shore line. Due to recent seismic activity, they wanted to create a runoff channel so if there was an eruption it wouldn't affect the coast line."

"I don't suppose you've got copies of those report do you? Of exactly where that took place on the island?" Keiss leaned forward with a smile.

The woman smirked, "Not on me. But I can get copies."

"That's great!" Layle nodded to her. "You're the best, Chime."

"Oh you don't have to tell me that, Layle. I already knew I was."

* * *

With the promise of Chime looking up the information on how to enter Kilanda's secrete base, the boys made their way home. It was getting late, and Keiss knew they weren't going to get to see Oides today.

"What if instead of the lab we tried to see him at home?" The red head looked over his shoulder to the Clavat as they made their way down the hall to their apartment. "He lives in Marr's Pass. We could go to his home there… That is, if we can't find out where his temporary home is here in capitol."

Layle slowly nodded, "Yeah… Marr's Pass… Uh, what do you say we try searching here first? I mean, I don't think he'd just uproot himself so quickly. Even if they did give him the boot, he's probably still in town trying to appeal it."

"Yeah, probably…" Keiss put his key in the door and stopped. The red head tilted his gaze inspecting an envelope wedged in the cracks of their door.

"What is it?" Layle leaned over his shoulder.

"I-I don't know…" Keiss pulled it out and turned it over. "There's no address."

"…Well it didn't come by Moogle then, open it."

Keiss tore open the letter and pulled out a note. As he unfurled it two thin slips of paper fell out. Layle reached out with his hands and caught them with his magic before they hit the ground. The Crystal Bearer pulled them up into the palm of his hand and studied them.

"Tickets?"

"And invitation." Keiss held it up for Layle to see. "To an Officer's Ball… It says it's from Dr. Oides…but, it's not his handwriting."

Layle took the letter, and his eyes widened a bit. It certainly wasn't the old doctor's handwriting but he recognized it right away. He'd gotten a letter in Denthe with the same elegant style.

"Vill…" he muttered under his breath.

"You recognize it?" Keiss watched him. The Clavat looked up from the paper and shook his head. The red head held his gaze on him, but Layle's look of cluelessness didn't falter. "Fine." He snatched the paper away and opened the door.

"So… Are we going to go?"

"The officer's ball is a huge party for all the Military officials to celebrate their accomplishments. Everyone goes. From the lowest ranked officer, to guys like Spinosa, to the High Commander himself. Hell, the King or Princess may even show up."

Layle stepped into the door way and leaned on the frame, "The High Commander, huh? Well I guess that means there's no way we aren't going to go."

"We were sent these tickets… May as well put them to use right?"

"You know it's probably a trap."

"So?" The red head turned to face his partner, "There's only one thing I'm worried about, and it has nothing to do with this being a trap."

Layle pushed off the frame and shut the door, "You're not worried about the trap? Then what are you worried about?"

"The High Commander is going to be there!" Layle rolled his eyes, "We can question him about Spinosa, and make a good impression."

"I should have known…" Layle shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, Crystal Bearer," his partner put his hands on his hips, "Tell me you know how to waltz."

"Why do I need to know how to waltz?"

"What part of 'good impression' didn't you hear? It's a ball. Lilties waltz. Tell me you can do more than that Clavat hoedown."

"You saw where I grew up right? What makes you think I can waltz?"

Keiss tilted his head back and sighed. "Well we've got a few days… And we have to wait for Chime's info anyway." He looked forward again and nodded, "Don't worry, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be a perfect ballroom dancer."

"…Can we just skip it and go right to the trap part instead?"

* * *

On the night of the officer's ball Keiss stood in front of his mirror running his fingers through his hair. It had been five days since he and Layle had found the invitation stuffed in their door. And in that time Chime had gathered as much information on the construction work around the volcano as possible. The former Guild Member had it all tacked up on his mirror and was reading over it as he got ready to attend the obvious trap laid out for the two of them.

He finished fixing his hair and reading over the notes. Before he they were caught he was going to make as many inquiries as possible.

On the bed he'd laid out a black jacket to wear for the evening. They weren't going in their usual run of the mill mercenary attire. No tonight was a suit and tie affair. And even though the Selkie blood in him loathed wearing standard shoes, he was still dressed up in a tuxedo for tonight's shenanigans. Keiss scooped up his jacket and exited his room to see Layle already dressed and leaning against the wall.

"You know, like that you look like you could almost pass for a civilized individual, and not a country bumpkin."

The Clavat pushed off the wall and smirked at him, "It's perfectly okay to admit you're jealous I look better in a tux than you, Keiss."

"Don't hold your breath."

* * *

The event was being held across town in the upper city levels nearest the palace. Here the homes of the nobles and the highest ranked officers lined the streets. One of the estates was host to the affair for the night. It took the boys a good half hour to get there by tram and then walk the remaining distance.

They stood across the street watching a few carriages arrive with guests and nobles, all dressed up for the party. There was a line of common guards at the gate checking each individual in.

"So, we're just going to walk in?" Layle looked over to his partner.

Keiss pulled out the Clavat's ticket and handed it to him, "We were invited remember? May as well." The red head started across the street and Layle followed.

"So what's the plan?"

"Let's find our friend Regal first. He was at both facilities and is Spinosa's right hand. We'll question him about Kilanda."

"And if we see Spinosa?"

"We'll grill him as well. He's bound to be here." Keiss stopped at the gate and smiled to the guard, giving him his usual overly polite grin that he dispensed on cue for any Lilty. The solider took his ticket leering at him from under his helmet. He then took Layle's and allowed him to enter, but not without muttering to his partner about how strange it was to see them there.

"He's probably going to have someone run up and tell them we're here anyway," Layle looked back at the two whispering guards.

"Good." Keiss nodded as they entered the doors of the building. "It will save us the time of hunting them down."

The guests were all ushered in to the side entrance of the establishment. It was in its own right a large ballroom. Certainly not anything nearly as grand as the ballroom of the palace, but it was still big enough for this affair. The entire back wall was made up of glass panels revealing an expansive garden behind the house where more guest were walking about eating and drinking. There was a band playing a gentle waltz in the corner, as Keiss had promised there would be, and several waiters walking around with plates filled with food and wine. Off to the side there was a small stage set up, more than likely for the host to give a speech or perhaps the High Commander when he showed.

As a waiter passed by the two Keiss reached out and picked up a glass of wine. The man carrying the tray seemed appalled that he had taken it. In return Keiss winked at him and mouthed a quick 'thanks'.

"See anyone?" The Selkie raised his glass to his lips.

"Nope." Layle looked around.

"Well, it's a long shot, but let's see if the doctor is here, hmn? If nothing else we can start with him." Keiss took another long gulp form his drink emptying it and put the empty glass on the tray of a passing waitress. "Come on." The Selkie started forward, moving around the outer edges of the dance floor.

In the middle of the room Lilty men and woman were dancing and chatting. Certainly as the only Selkie and Clavat present they stood out like a couple of sore thumbs. But it didn't bother either of them really. They'd come expecting to be ambushed by now, and the fact that they were still moving about freely was what actually agitated Keiss.

Where was Oides?

Where was Spinosa?

"I see Regal…" Layle stopped walking. He gestured across the room close to the band stand. The Lilty they'd come to identify as 'Sir Rosebush' was engaged in a conversation with a group of other officers. They were laughing and carrying on. "I wonder if Sparks is here?" The Clavat asked absentmindedly.

"She's not," Keiss shook his head. His tone was distinctly bitter. Layle thought perhaps he was upset he'd forgotten the woman's name. However when he turned to address Keiss he realized the Selkie was glaring at something across the room. "But I will tell you who _is_."

The Crystal Bearer followed his partner's line of sight to see what was angering him so. Not far from them, across the dance floor was a Lilty woman. Her green eyes were locked with Keiss' as she smiled and took a sip from her wine glass. Green and purple hair, with lilacs woven into the locks, fell around her shoulders over her light blue ball dress. The smirk on her face was more smug than anything Layle had seen in a while.

"_Clockwork_." The Selkie hissed.

"She's coming this way." Layle tucked his hands into his pockets. The Lilty Crystal Bearer was indeed walking towards them now. Never taking her eyes off of them and smiling the entire time.

"My my, you two made it!" She stood before them, dressed as a proper noble woman. "And here I thought you'd skip the party."

"You sent us the tickets." Keiss frowned at her.

"Of course I did!" She beamed and took another sip from her glass. "I did say I wanted to see Layle again, didn't I? And besides, I need you two here."

"What for?" Keiss snapped at her. "What are you planning now? We're not going to serve as your distraction again."

The Lilty woman finished her drink and smirked at Keiss, "Oh you're not are you?"

"No, we're not." He crossed his arms and looked over her shoulder. As soon as she had reached them, the boys' presence had caught Regal's attention. And he was making a beeline for them. Layle noticed it too, as he glanced at his partner. "In fact, you are going to serve as our distraction tonight, Clockwork."

"My, you're awfully confident with that statement."

"Keiss, I think we should move-"

"No. We're going to stay right here." He shook his head, "So tell me, Clockwork, before you go, what was your plan tonight? Were you going to burn this place down? Murder a few officials? Kidnap someone?" Layle kept his eyes on Regal as Keiss spoke to the woman; the Lilty was almost to them now.

"My! Such devious thoughts, Selkie." She shook her head. "I just came to attend the party, just like you have."

"Bullshit." Keiss narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever your stupid little plan is, it's not going to work tonight." The red head abruptly stepped to the side and spoke around the woman with a smirk. "Hey! Regal! You're just in time!" Layle looked at Clockwork. The woman pressed her lips together and glanced at him. He watched her lips curl up into a bit of a smile and the Clavat sighed.

This was not going to end well.

Keiss gestured to the time wielding Lilty, "I've got someone I want you mee-"

"Can it, Selkie!" He cut Keiss off and pushed him back. "You've got some nerve showing up here! What do you think you're doing! How did you get past the guards?"

Keiss put his hands up and sighed, but he didn't stop smirking. "We were invited, Regal. But I do have a party crasher here you should meet-"

"Impossible!"

"It's true," Clockwork spoke up and turned to face Regal. She smiled at him, in such a sweet way that for a moment the man's anger faltered. "Didn't I tell you, Royce, dear? I was just dying to meet them. Grandfather goes on about them so much."

"Royce?" Keiss looked at Regal with a surprised glance.

"Dear?" Layle curled his nose at the affection term.

"You invited them! Why would you want to meet such bilge?"

"Hey!" Keiss snapped his fingers at Regal, "She didn't invite us. Dr. Oides did!"

"No, I did," the female Lilty turned to him and nodded. "Though I suppose it was rude of me to sign Grandfather's name. But I didn't think you'd come if you didn't recognize whom the invitation was from."

"Grand…father?" Keiss leaned forward as he asked.

"Why yes!" Layle watched as the woman wrapped one arm around Regal's and extended her left hand to Keiss showing off her engagement ring, "But how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Villosie Oides. Sir Regal's fiancé. You work for my Grandfather."

Layle looked over at Keiss who looked at the woman's offered hand. He couldn't tell if the look on his partners face was one of shock or offense. He didn't take his eyes off Keiss as he reached out with his powers and lifted a full bottle of wine from a tray and pulled it towards his hand. He caught it and then extended it to the Selkie.

"I think you'll want this for the rest of the night."


End file.
